MI ÚNICO AMOR
by SabryKin
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha, después de su viaje de redención y lo primero que hace es buscar a Sakura. Por un impulso de su corazón la abraza y ella le corresponde, pero son interrumpidos. Además su romance se complica por sus propios miedos, mal entendidos y deseos. Antes de llegar a un noviazgo seguro, que está marcado por el instinto reprimido por ambos...
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo Yaa a todos este es mi primer fic, tenía unos párrafos escritos en la compu desde el año pasado cuando salió el último manga, pero no me atrevía a subirlo, ahora le agregué más pensamientos y está basado en lo que me imaginó pasó cuando Sasuke regresó a la aldea y se estableció al lado de Sakura. Ya saben ciertas cosillas que quiero que sean así, o que cambien en la historia jejeje. Mil disculpas por lo errores de cualquier índole que encuentren.

Anime: Naruto

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Fuku, es personaje mío.

Espero les guste y lo apoyen, a leer.

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

" _ **NUESTRO REENCUENTRO"**_

Su corazón palpito tan rápido y su mirada se elevó a la ventana, sintió por un momento que lo ojos que la volvían loca la estaban observando, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero notó que nadie se encontraba allí bajo el árbol de cerezos, bajo la mirada hacia su paciente y noto que la observaba fijamente. Estaba sumamente avergonzada, "no puede ser fue solo mi imaginación, él no ha regresado, parece que ahora ya lo veo en todos lados, no solo en mis sueños", pensó Sakura, pero nuevamente sintió algo en su corazón, esta vez pudo percibir un chakra.

-Jejeje… querida no te preocupes tu novio espera- Sakura vio confundida a la paciente Fuku, ¿acaso ella también percibió algo? Y en el instante se sonrojo aún más, no lo podía creer ¿a caso era tan obvia? -Yo no… él no… jejeje… yo no sé si él y yo… ¡Shannaro!-

Fuku sonrió al verla jugar con sus dedos y con la mirada baja -Vamos que esperas... yo también lo siento, sal yo te espero, anda querida él está ansioso-

Sakura salió corriendo y pensando a la vez ¿a caso él estaba allí? Entonces empezó a caminar y se puso sumamente nerviosa y ahora qué haría, qué le diría y sí el… él se portaba indiferente… entonces por qué estaba allí y sí… no iba por ella… si solo estaba para un chequeo médico… ay no no no no… ¡Shannaro!

... **..**

Qué le sucedía, tan serio, sereno y calculador y ahora…"estaba temblando", por Dios estaba sumamente nervioso, siempre logró contenerse, porque ese no fue problema en el pasado cuando estaba con ella, aunque se acercara y le despertara cosas nuevas, con esfuerzo y aunque desear averla, solo con estar frente a ella y hablarle él lograba estar intacto, pues él era Sasuke Uchiha, si el mismo. Pero ahora ya no podía… ahora él deseaba… ¿Qué deseaba realmente? Escondía y dejaba sentir su chakra como un bombillo tintineante, y lo peor de todo, el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que no lo podía calmar, no como antes. Debatiéndose profundamente en su interior, no se percato que ella llegó a la entrada de la sala del hospital, que daba al jardín en el cual trabajaba.

... **..**

Sí, en efecto era él…Sasuke… tan guapo como siempre y esa ropa, lo hacía ver tan gentil, pero que le pasaba estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, veía al suelo y se veía extraño… estaba…él estaba sonrojado… vio como él levantó su vista y cuando sus ojos negros como la noche se toparon con los verdes de ella, el efecto fue el mismo, ónix contra jades, mantener ese contacto que tanto les gustaba, pero de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya estaba frente a ella… viéndola fijamente que parecía que la traspasaba y con esa sonrisa que le mostró solo a ella, antes de irse de la aldea en su viaje de redención y sonrojada solo atino a sonreír. Y recordó lo que pensaba decirle cuando estuviese frene a él.

... **..**

"Por Dios todo lo que veo son esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que me enloquece, siempre estuvieron presentes en el fondo de mi mente, pero ahora salen y me hacen sentir que…" el impulsó le ganó a su corazón y sin pensarlo…

Sa…Sasuke… bienvenido –

Sakura…he regresado a casa -

Y lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuerpo junto al de él, la había abrazado… el corazón ya no podía más sus ojos se cristalizaron siempre era ella la que lo había abrazado, y el contacto entre ambos se limitaba a la protección que él le brindó en el pasado, cuando sin pensarlo la tomaba entre sus brazos para ponerla a salvo, hasta ese día que él la sujeto con su cuerpo cuando ella fue por él en la otra dimensión de Kaguya, y ahora ¿Él la abrazaba?...

Ella temblaba junto a su pecho, pero que había hecho… sin pensarlo la abrazó, pero es que ya no lo soportaba más debía tenerla cerca y ahora su corazón parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho, pero eso no podía…

... **..**

Ella lentamente lo rodeo con sus brazos y suspiro metida en su pecho, la alegría la inundaba y se preguntaba si él había regresado por ella…


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo Yaa a todos y gracias por leer mi fic, mil disculpas por la tardanza en subir el capítulo 2, pero tenía que prepararme para mi examen especial y ahora estoy con los finales, por eso lo hice más largo. Sus comentarios me motivan a seguir, espero no aburrirlos jejeje

Gracias a los chicos que dejaron sus mensajes en esta página:

Mir

-Kayrati

-Chiquitilla Montalvo

-Cinthya Arcovedo (tus dos comentarios me hicieron feliz)

-Invitado (no sé su nombre)

Y a los que lo leen a través del face y me dejan sus comentarios allí:

-Marta Lorena Molares Martínez (me motivas a seguir)

Iris cereza Sangre

-Alejandra Díaz

-Elena Contreras

-Lucy Méndez

Al resto que le dio like y le gustó muchas gracias, espero este también les guste y comenten, quiero subir más seguido los capítulos, pero lo haré hasta que vea más comentarios, pues eso me hará saber que lo siguen con entusiasmo y quiero terminarlo y no dejarlo a medias. Cada capítulo va con el corazón 3

Anime: Naruto

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Fuku, es personaje mío.

Sin más espero sigan apoyando y espero sus comentarios, a leer.

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 ** _"SENTIMIENTOS"_**

…Entonces él se sumió en su hombro y cerca de su oído en un susurro estaba dispuesto a decirle todo -Sa… Sakura…Gracias por todo y perdón por lo que te he hecho todo el tiempo hasta ahora, pero yo… debo…Sakura… yo tengo que decirte que… ya no puedo…-

Sakura se paralizó y su sonrisa se desfiguró, -qué era lo que le iba a decir, a caso él había encontrado el amor… y ella no…. era ese amor-, pensaba, pero tanto sus miedos como el susurro de Sasuke, quedaron a un lado por la voz de Tsunade.

-Valla, valla, valla, pero si el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a la aldea- Al parecer Tsunade lo hizo a propósito al sentir a su querida alumna sufriendo por un breve instante.

-Dime ¿qué haces con Sakura?, ¿por qué la tienes así?-

Sasuke se levantó del hombro de Sakura aún embriagado por su aroma, que lo volvía loco, y vio a la ex hokague, para responderle, pero no la soltó y cuando iba a hacerlo, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Sasuke sabía que te encontraría aquí, así que viniste primero a ver a Sakura… necesitas una revisión verdad, no te preocupes ella es la mejor, pero suéltala o no podrá revisarte-

-Kakashi sensei- dijeron al unísono y se separaron, Sakura camino a paso apresurado para reunirse con su antigua maestra, mientras Sasuke se quedó con Kakashi.

-Cualquier cosa que estés pensando en hacer ten cuidado, porque ni Tsunade ni yo dejaremos que la hieras de nuevo, entendiste- dijo su antiguo maestro muy bajito, para que quedase solo entre ellos. Sasuke asintió, pero no entendía que había pasado, por qué habían sido inoportunos, -¿A caso Sakura está… está prohibida para mí?, pero si yo solo quería…o ella… no podía aceptar a otro hombre, siempre sentí que era el único para ella, pero ¡Tonto! La dejé otra vez, pero se supone que le dejé claro lo pensaba ¿verdad?, y si ella… -pero sumido en sus pensamientos caminó hacia su antiguo maestro.

 **…**

Sakura vio como Sasuke pasaba a su lado, mientras confirmaba que iba por una revisión, Tsunade y Kakashi sintieron la tensión, así que la ex hokague intervino y le ordenó a Sasuke que la siguiera y a Kakashi que necesitaba hablar con él. Sakura cabizbaja regresó a su consultorio junto a Fuku, mientras los otros tres se encerraban en la oficina de Tsunade. Fuku notó lo pensativa que Sakura regresó a su lado, por lo que decidió hablarle -¿Qué sucedió mi niña?- Sakura le sonrió y le pidió disculpas por haberla dejado tanto tiempo y cuando se dispuso a dar por concluida su revisión, la anciana le habló nuevamente -Sabes, puedes desahogarte con esta anciana ninja, estoy retirada y por ende no tengo relación con ustedes, pero puedo ser la que te escuche, no debo dar informes ya, así que puedo escucharte sácalo todo, pues mi opinión no afectará a nadie, necesitas hablar, mi opinión será imparcial y no dañará a nadie-

Sakura la vio fijamente y en verdad deseaba sacar todo, si bien es cierto que todos sabían su historia, debía omitir ciertas cosas por temor a que desearan protegerla o sintieran lástima por ella, no podía involucrarlos más en sus problemas y peor aún, ahora que sus amigos estaban entrando a responsabilidades de mayores, Naruto ya no podía seguir cargando con sus problemas, le prometió traer de regreso a su Sasuke y lo hizo, pero ahora ella debía tomar las riendas de su vida y dejar a su querido amigo fuera de ello, para que él se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a su amada Hinata, no les arruinaría la luna de miel, claro que no. Así que solo suspiró y Fuku prosiguió…

\- Todos sabemos que el joven Uchiha y tú tienen una conexión, antes de retirarme al igual que los otros ninjas, se nos informó que solo tú podías estabilizarlo, porque fuiste capaz de controlar el sello maldito de Orochimaru.- Fuku mientras hablaba, observaba la expresión de Sakura en todo momento, percibiendo que la ninja necesitaba ayuda, por lo menos ser escuchada y un consejo no le caería mal, después de todo ella era la Ninja Médico que más se preocupaba por los aldeanos…

-Lo amaste con todo tu corazón y para nadie era un secreto. Siempre tuviste esperanza en él, lo vi crecer a él hasta que se marchó de la aldea, tenía un carácter especial, si, pero con ustedes el equipo siete fue diferente, su gran amigo Naruto era similar a él y decía estar enamorado de ti, no crees que siendo tan similares, Uchiha también sintiera algo por ti, además fuiste la única niña que logró estar a su lado ¿Por qué crees que te permitió estar con él? y eso no es todo, no trato de oponerse totalmente a alejarse de ti. Se fue de la aldea, es cierto, pero piensa, para él sería fácil estar con una chica, es muy apuesto y a esa edad de las hormonas a flor de piel, el enamoramiento se da rápidamente, se hubiese fijado en otras mujeres y nunca regresar o lo hubieses encontrado hasta con algún hijo, si es que deseaba restablecer su clan, pero ¡no! Lo encontraste soltero, ahora debe venir por algo importante pues ya no lo ata nada a la aldea-.

Sakura oscureció un poco su vista, la abuela tenía razón pero… Karin lo acompañó esos años y obvio ella notó en el momento que estuvieron juntas, que ella lo amaba también, lo más probable es que entre ellos se hubiera desarrollado una relación - ¿verdad?... pero… notó la indiferencia y crueldad de él hacia ella… la quería matar. Pero ahora que ha cambiado y viajó durante dos años… la duda oprimió su corazón, lo recordaba bien, él le dijo que quería ver lo que antes no vio y si eso era el amor… y ella… no era ese amor. La ancianita vio que Sakura temblaba, por lo que trató de animarla.

-Me atrevo a decirte, que él siente algo por ti, tu mejor que yo debes saberlo o ¿Por qué lo has esperado?, ¿Por qué lo sigues amando?, has rechazado el amor de otros o ¿me equivocó?, ya que eres una chica muy bella, tanto por fuera como por dentro-

Sakura sonrió y recuperó el brillo en sus ojos.

-Abuelita tiene razón, yo amé, amo y amaré a Sasuke Uchiha. Desde que era un aniña me gustó, aún recuerdo el brillo especial en sus ojos cuando entrenaba, sabe siempre lo observé y cuando por primera vez cruzamos miradas yo tenía como tres años, pero sentí que lo conocía de siempre y aunque estaba de la mano con mis padres, vi cuando iba en la espalda de otro muchacho, me miró y sonrió hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud. Sentí que parte de mí se había ido con él, se robó mi corazón, un sentimiento maravilloso inundó mi ser, fue por su mirada profunda, como si hubiese visto a través de mí, yo era tan tímida e insegura que jamás imaginé que él se fijaría en mí, pro un ápice de esperanza albergaba en mi corazón de que él me aceptará e intenté acercarme a él, pero era tan popular que tenía que luchar para que, por lo menos… me mirara- Sakura comenzó a llorar quedito y así continúo hablando.

 **…**

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Tsunade, Kakashi se sentó tras el escritorio y Tsunada se puso frente a la ventana. Kakashi le indicó a Sasuke que tomará asiento frente a él, mientras Tsunade inició la conversación.

-En dos días… te examinaremos, supongo que quieres tu brazo verdad… por eso viniste…- Ella lo veía de reojo como si tratará de asegurarse de sus intenciones.

-¿Supongo?-

-¿Supones?... explícate-

-La verdad es que no lo necesito, pues es como un castigo que me recuerda lo cruel que fui y el cambio que intento hacer en mi vida-

El rostro de Tsunade volvió a la tranquilidad y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Bueno, entonces piénsalo y ya veremos-

Kakashi notó, al igual que Tsunade que su alumno ya no era el mismo parecía… ahora sí… un joven maduro y eso le alegró de sobremanera, por lo que trató de indagar más sobre su estadía en la aldea.

-¿En dónde te quedarás?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno… creo que… en la villa Uchiha… o… en un apartamento… no lo he decidido-

-¿Tienes dinero para los gastos?-

-No, lo poco que gané ya lo gasté, pensé en obtener más a través de nuevas misiones-

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara, pues su alumno no había pensado bien las cosas, seguramente solo pensó en su compañera de equipo.

-No se diga más, te quedarás en mi casa, como Hokague no habrá problema en hospedarte, pues estarás seguro y hasta que obtengas lo necesario para asentarte por completo, puedes quedarte conmigo-

Sasuke asintió -Gracias sensei-

-Ahora debo retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Kakashi y en el acto se esfumó. Tusnade se sentó en la silla que dejó Kakashi y viendo fijamente a Sasuke se quedó un momento, hasta que él, algo molestó se dispuso a salir.

-Me retiro y pronto nos veremos-

-Claro te esperamos- dijo la ex Hokague mientras ocultó una leve sonrisa tras sus manos entrelazadas frente a su boca-

Sasuke salió a paso lento y por impulso se dirigió hacia el lugar en que se encontraba Sakura, pero la escuchó con la voz débil y se recostó en la pared junto a la puerta y lo comprobó… estaba llorando…

 **…**

Sakura continuaba acongojada sacando todo lo que podía ignorando la presencia de Sasuke, afuera de su consultorio

-Pero… al tener más seguridad en mí, el orgullo se sobrepuso y eso le desagradó, pues las pocas veces… que cruzaba palabras conmigo era para hacerme saber lo fasti… fastidiosa que era, luego trate de cambiar, juro que quería hacerlo… él me hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba al ser cruel con Naruto, lo que yo le hacía o decía a mi gran amigo, Sasuke me lo hacía a mí y eso hizo que yo lo aceptará y que lo quisiera-

Sakura sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos, mientras Sasuke afuera estaba con los ojos cerrados, no podía creer que él hubiese logrado un cambio positivo en ella, si él no había hecho nada bueno por ella, pues él era quien recibía las lecciones de parte de ella, una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro, aunque estaba sintiéndose raro. Sakura continúo hablando y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sabe, él a su forma tosca se abría a mí, en esbozos me contaba cómo se sentía, después de la tragedia de su clan y yo admití su dolor como mi dolor, sus lágrimas eran mis lágrimas y quise ayudarlo. El era bueno siempre lo supe. Cuando Orochimaru lo atacó yo fui una inútil y aunque me alegró saber que compartíamos un secreto, en el fondo sabía que ya nada sería igual, que se marcharía tarde o temprano… él me lo dijo… Orochimaru me dijo que Sasuke y él si se verían otra vez… y yo… yo… el día que se fue yo le confesé mi amor… y él… cuando por fin me vio, su mirada estaba con ironía y una sonrisa, me dijo que era…-

Sakura sollozaba al recordar aquel amargo día, pero quería sacarlo todo.

-que yo era… una molestia… y ahora sé que en verdad lo fui… y sin decir si rechazaba mis sentimientos, se colocó atrás de mí y me dio las "gracias"… en ese momento escuche… o creí escuchar su voz baja… triste "Gracias Sakura", por lo que no pude odiarlo, olvidarlo y mucho menos dejar de amarlo… sentí su presencia cálida en mi corazón… creí que me amó y el dolor fue enorme, el vacío que dejó en mi corazón fue doloroso de llevar, pero pensaba que era culpa de la maldición y no de él, "nunca fue su culpa" porque él es bueno.-

Sasuke elevó su vista al cielo que se observaba desde la ventana que estaba frente a él, y sintió un dolor en su corazón, él mismo que ella estaba describiendo. El día que ella le confesó que lo seguía amando, al finalizar la batalla de Kaguya, esa segunda vez le dolió aun más, su destrozado corazón porque él… también sentía lo mismo por ella y saber que él no era digno de ella, lo hacía flaquear y el deseó estar con ella, pero no la merecía.

Sakura se calmó un poco y él deseo entrar y abrazarla, pero no tenía derecho de hacerlo, se recriminó. La anciana Fuku habló y él logró controlarse un poco.

-Querida eres una gran mujer, con un gran corazón, no te preocupes, el cielo te recompensará por el amor que le brindaste, ya lo verás. Serás feliz, has continuado y es momento de rehacer tu vida.-

Acaso estaba escuchando bien, la anciana estaba aconsejando a Sakura que continuará… su ceja se alzó y su puño tembló… no quería que estuviera con otro hombre, no lo soportaba, su oscuro chakra ansiaba salir…

-Tiene razón, mis amigos están encontrando su camino y Naruto, mi gran y querido amigo ya está casado, él quien veló por mí felicidad, ya no debe preocuparse por mí, llegué a decirle que lo amaba, para que dejará de buscar a Sasuke para traerlo a mí y a pesar que siempre me dijo que yo le gustaban, no me creyó, me dijo que no le gustaba la gente falsa y era verdad, yo lo estaba utilizando porque… yo lo estaba utilizando porque… porque yo pensaba…-

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella, pensó, pero se calmó al seguir escuchando.

-… en dejarlo e irme con Sasuke… o jejeje detenerlo-

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, le había ganado a Naruto.

 **…**

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba disfrutando su luna de miel, estornudó y tocándose la nariz, se sentó junto a Hinata, quien le brindó una tierna sonrisa y se acurrucaron aún más, sin imaginarse lo que pasaba entre sus compañeros.

 **…**

Pero nuevamente Sasuke se alteró al seguir escuchando.

-Pero yo decidí que debo seguir, no seré más una molestia para él, ya desde hace tiempo lo decidí y seguí adelante, Naruto me aconsejó… a dejar de esperar por el amor, ahora me siento libre-

Sasuke tuvo un tic en una de sus cejas y cerrando los ojos susurró -Naruto tonto, siempre entrometiéndote, por qué le aconsejó semejante cosa, y si la pierdo, será su culpa-

 **…**

Naruto volvió a estornudar -Parece que pescaras un resfriado- dijo HInata con su dulce voz.

-No jejeje, parece que están hablando de mí, espero que sea algo bueno- dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja a su bella y feliz esposa.

 **…**

-…ahora el amor en mi corazón esta vivo y me llena, por eso pude abrazar a Sasuke, porque ahora entre él y yo todo cambio, mi otro querido amigo por fin regresó-

Sasuke no lo podía creer en su rostro se plasmaba la confusión y un leve dolor -Amigo, en verdad dijo "otro querido amigo", eso es ahora para ella un amigo más-

Sakura se despidió de su amble paciente, le dio un gran abrazo por escucharla y ella aprovechó para aconsejarla en voz alta para que se escuchará en la parte de afuera, si bien ya no tenía el mismo poder que antes y no era tan poderosa como Sasuke y Sakura, Fuku ya tenía experiencia en amor y percibió el acongojado estado de Sasuke, afuera del consultorio, mientras que Sakura por su pesar no lo había notado -ya verás que de aquí en adelante, todo será bueno para ti, no de des por vencida, el amor siempre te rodea, dale una oportunidad más y serás feliz, te lo puedo asegurar, sigue adelante mi niña-

Sasuke no lo podía creer, otra persona más le aconsejaba a su Sakura que le diera oportunidad a otro hombre -eso si que no, mi Sakura no… - pensó Sasuke con el corazón en convulsión, mientras Sakura sonrió y acompañó a Fuku hasta la salida, mientras Sasuke se alejó un poco para que no le vieran y menos en ese estado tan confuso, y en efecto Sakura no lo vio, cerró la puerta y ordenó sus cosas para poder retirarse a su casa. En cambio Fuku en el camino lo vio y sonrió al ver la actitud del muchacho y al pasar junto a él, le habló -Vamos joven Uchiha, debes actuar, este es el momento o te arrepentirás, no habrá más oportunidades para ti, alguien se te adelantará, si no es que ya está ganando terreno- Fuku estaba divertida si no le daba a entender que ella tenía un pretendiente del cual estaba un poco interesada, ese muchacho atolondrado en el amor no se animaría a dar el gran paso para decirle a Sakura lo que sentía.

-La anciana ¿lo estaba aconsejando?-, Sasuke no lo podía creer, que le estaba pasando, porque de cierto modo ella tenía razón, si alguien más andaba rondando a su Sakura él no estaría dispuesto a dejarla así nada más -Si, por supuesto que lo haré y con una reverencia se despidió de la anciana.

 **…..**

Sakura giró la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a salir y se asustó de sobremanera al ver a Sasuke parado frente a ella con su mano en posición de tocar la misma.

-Sakura- dijo y el efecto surgió, su corazón palpitó nuevamente.

-Sa… Sasuke-

Continuará…

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola y gracias por leer mi fic, espero no aburrirlos jejeje

Muchas gracias a los que dejan sus reviews y a los que no lo hacen, pero sé que leen.

Animé: Naruto

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Sin más espero sigan apoyando y a leer.

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 ** _"SENSACIONES"_**

 ** _PROSIGUEN_**

-Sakura- dijo y el efecto surgió, su corazón palpitó nuevamente.

-… Sa…Sasuke… me asustaste, se… se te ofrece… algo…- Sakura no se podía controlar y pensaba en cómo salir de esa situación -qué puedo decirle, que no note que estaba llorando, que no lo note por favor, ¡shannaro!- se decía una y otra vez, rápidamente cambió su rostro de asombro a su típica sonrisa y él sintió deseos de ser tragado por la tierra.

-Sa… Sa… Sakura, yo pasaba a despedirme- el pobre ya no sabía que estaba diciendo, no podía pensar bien y por supuesto que en su mente se recriminaba -en serio Sasuke, solo eso tienes que decirle- mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas, no quería verse así ante ella, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, su cuerpo y su mente ya no trabajaban juntos cuando estaba frente a ella, por eso en el pasado se mantenía alejado, o hubiese sucedido justamente lo que estaba experimentando y la verdad era aterrador, sentirse así, sin saber qué hacer.

Sakura rápido percibió el silencio incómodo que se torno entre ellos, que la habitación estaba sumamente acalorada y que ella se sentía sumamente avergonzada y él también, pero lo más aterrador era que él intentaba ser amable, pero eso era extraño en Sasuke, por lo que algo le inquietaba, así que con todo su autocontrol intentó estabilizar la situación y así fue, ella facilitó las cosas para ambos, empezando una conversación -Sasuke, estoy terminando mi turno, hoy justamente salgo temprano porque, este fin de semana lo tengo libre, si quieres… si tu quieres podemos salir juntos…- Sakura notó como el pelinegro se ponía nervioso y la veía algo desconcertado.

 **…**

-En serio, ella ¿me está invitando a salir?- se preguntó sumamente nervioso y a la vez emocionado, pues ella aún estaba interesada en él.

-Sakura… yo-

 **…**

-No puede ser, no sonó bien lo que le dije, ahora pensará que lo estoy invitando a salir… que soy una ofrecida… no, no, no, no eso no ¡Shannaro!, eso sí que no- Se planteo ella, mientras lo veía también sorprendida.

-Me… refiero a que nos hagamos compañía mientras caminamos a casa, no pienses mal… Sasuke no te sientas incómodo… yo no…-

Sasuke sintió un balde de agua fría encima y su ilusión se desvaneció en un santiamén, en serio él había interpretado mal las cosas -entonces Sakura… Sakura… no… ella no… está- pensó, mientras no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Sasuke no te preocupes, si no puedes, está bien, no quiero ser una molestia para ti- dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa en su cara, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pues ahora lo que sentía era hielo a su alrededor, molestia… esa era la palabra que él le había dicho, cuando le confesó su amor y la que ella recordó cuando hablaba con la anciana -molestia, claro que es mi molestia, pero es… la molestia… la única distracción que en el pasado me rondaba y traté de evitar… la única molestia que yo quiero tener… es "mi molestia"… "mi molestia de amor", ese amor que no voy a poder sacar nunca… ¡nunca!-

Sakura esperaba respuesta, pero al verlo callado, dio por terminado su poco autocontrol que le quedaba, sentía que iba a llorar. -entonces… nos vemos después- dijo y seguía sonriendo, pero esas cuatro palabras bastaron para hacerlo reaccionar -Sakura… no es molestia, es un honor escoltarte hasta tu casa- ella sonrió ahora sí, sinceramente -gra… gracias… Sasuke- dijo mientras él asintió.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio y a paso lento, mientras Tsunade y Shizune veían la escena desde la ventana, con una sonrisa en el rostro, desde su oficina.

Sasuke fue el que habló ahora, por lo tenso de la situación, sorprendiendo a Sakura -Me quedaré en casa de Kakashi, hasta que me acomode en otro lugar- pues sentía que ella tenía curiosidad y en efecto ella parecía sorprendida, era como si él le hubiese leído la mente, el sonrió de lado ante la expresión de ella, confirmando su suposición -… y el lunes iré al hospital por un chequeo, bueno eso dijo Tsunade- ahora que lo pensaba sería Sakura la que lo examinaría, pues ella entraba a trabajar nuevamente el lunes -que trama esa mujer- pensó viendo hacia el cielo, Sakura sintiendo que la tensión bajaba y que ellos podían conversar como antes, o bueno ahora sí podían conversar, ella continúo…

-me alegro Sasuke, sabes Naruto se casó con Hinata-

-Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de ese tonto, no me lo imagino casado- dijo en tono de burla, calmando todo.

Ella le sonrió, -Sabes me alegro de no haberle aceptado sus sentimientos, pues le hubiese arruinado la vida, sentía pena por Hinata y porque Naruto siempre decía que yo le gustaba y yo aprendí a quererlo también…-

La expresión de Sasuke cambió y con el ceño fruncido continúo caminando -entonces tú… y él nunca fueron novios… porque me acabas de decir que aprendiste a quererlo… ¿lo amaste como… a un novio?-

Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Sasuke, no se lo imaginaba, no de parte de él.

Sasuke notó que habló de más, pero no podía evitarlo, quería saber si algo entre sus amigos había despertado en su ausencia, pero ya era tarde para disimular, la curiosidad lo mataba.

-¡No, claro que no!- Ella casi lo dijo en un grito, parándose frente a él, tan cerca como pudo, con una seguridad reflejada en sus ojos.

Sasuke se sorprendió de tenerla a tal cercanía otra vez, frente a él y de escucharla, cómo si no hubiese tiempo para aclararlo todo.

-Yo nunca pude amar a Naruto y mucho menos… estar con él, ni siquiera podía pensar en besarlo, no Sasuke, te lo juro porque yo… me arrepiento de haberle dicho que lo amaba y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo, ¡nada más!-

-Lo sé- dijo él con orgullo, recordando que de la propia boca de Sakura escuchó la historia que le contó a la anciana, aunque le dijo a Naruto que lo amaba, nunca pensó en llegar a algo más con él porque -tenía pensado matarme a mí y luego quitarse la vida, para irse conmigo- pensó, aunque no sonaba sano, él estaba seguro que lo haría.

Ella se sonrojo, pero trató de disimularlo, -qué me pasa, porque trato de dejarle claro todo, y estoy tan cerca de él que… -pensó pero se recompuso y alejándose de él continúo -le dejé todo a Naruto, haciéndolo sentir que debería preocuparse y ocuparse por mí, porque yo le pedí que te trajera a mí y eso me hacía sentir culpable, pues hacía infelices a ambos, lo alejaba de ella, mientras yo no lo amaba, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que la perdería encontró en su corazón que siempre la amó y eso me alegró mucho-

-No Sakura tú nunca tuviste la culpa, en el corazón no se manda, pero siempre estuviste para él y él para ti- dijo pensando, con un nudo en la frente, en cómo Karin también se le había insinuado varias veces, pero él no podía verla más que como hermana o algo así, porque era extraña.

-Gracias… Sasuke-

-Además creo que yo tuve la culpa al dejarlos solos, porque toda la responsabilidad de protegerte estuvo en sus hombros, pero le agradezco porque hizo un buen trabajo, te ha cuidado mucho y eso me hace feliz y cumplió su promesa, bueno de cierta forma a mi también porque me decía que me salvaría de la oscuridad y que te protegería en mi ausencia, después de todo, me trajo a ti- otra vez su lengua fue más rápida y viéndola sonrojado, intentó cambiar su vista de ella, la cual ya estaba sonrojada y sorprendida ante lo dicho por su pelinegro, mientras él trataba de salir de esa embarazosa situación "otra vez".

-Claro que cumplió su promesa, ahora estas aquí… con…migo-

Sakura trató de cambiar la conversación y seguir con la boda de Naruto, si eso era posible con la tensión entre ambos o ella terminaría rindiéndose a sus pies y eso no debía ocurrir.

-La fiesta de la boda, tenía el toque de Naruto, se esforzó tanto por encajar, estaba sumamente nervioso y parecía un tonto, pero un tonto enamorado, no te imaginas lo que sufrió para estar bien con la familia Hyuga-

-Ese tonto, no cambiará, siempre metiendo la pata-

Ambos empezaron a reírse, volviendo a la normalidad, o la normalidad que significaba entre ellos, mientras pasaban frente a los aldeanos, sumidos en un mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellos, que los veían con asombró y a la vez contentos de verlos juntos y felices, como una pareja de bobos enamorados.

-Sabes todos nos divertimos, me hubiese gustado que estuvieras allí, ahora están gozando de una laaaaaaarga luna de miel- dijo con una carcajada, mientras él solo la veía embobado y con su típica sonrisa de lado, amaba verla sonreir, pero algo lo sacó de su deleite, pues lo que a continuación le dijo le sembró otra duda y los celos no se hicieron esperar -Sai y yo fuimos juntos y la pasamos muy bien, él es tan bueno y amable que me agrada estar con él, al principio no encajábamos muy bien, pero con el paso de los años nos entendimos y el nivel de agrado fue creciendo-

-¿Sai? No puede ser, ese es el hombre que pretende robar a mi Sakura, ese es el hombre al que Naruto le está brindando la oportunidad de estar con ella, con semejante consejo y… es verdad estoy… yo estoy… ce… ¿celoso?... ése chico es mi sustituto en el equipo, es bueno… se parece algo a mí tengo que admitirlo, pero… no de ninguna manera lo permitiré- pensaba Sasuke, mientras su puño se tensaba y lo levantaba frente a su cara con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no emanar su oscuro chakra, pues que Sakura hablara así de él le molestaba de sobremanera.

 **…**

Sakura dejó escapar una sonrisita, que lo calmó, pues ella lo notó algo raro y aunque fuese su imaginación no se negó a la idea de pensar que estaba un poquito…celoso, mientras él se recompuso.

 **…**

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, cuando sin sentir llegaron a su casa.

-Papá- dijo Sakura alegre y Sasuke vio un poco preocupado la situación, pues Hizashi lo veía desconfiadamente con una ceja levantada.

-Saliste temprano hija- dijo sin dejar de ver a Sasuke.

-Este fin de semana descansaré y podremos pasar un tiempo juntos, lo olvidaba Sasuke ha regresado y me acompañó a casa-

Sasuke hizo una reverencia para saludarlo y Kizashi asintió -pasen la cena estará lista en unos minutos, me imaginó que no has comido ¿verdad?-

-No señor, aún no he… -

\- muye bien cenarás con nosotros, yo te invito-

-Muchas gracias, pero yo no quiero importunar-

-Vas a despreciarme-

-¡No claro que no!, no se ofenda por favor, con gusto acepto su invitación- dijo apenado Sasuke, mientras Kizashi sonreía satisfecho.

-Adelante entonces, prefiero tener a cerca a mis enemigos-

-¡Papá!- dijo Sakura avergonzada.

Pero todo se calmó al ver a una Mebuki saliendo a toda prisa de la casa, para abrazar a su hija -Bienvenida, mi pequeña y este jovencito- dijo viendo a Sasuke fijamente desde el hombro de Sakura.

Sasuke ya estaba sintiéndose como un raro o algo así, se sentía observado y eso lo avergonzaba y por alguna razón, porque deseaba que de todos en la aldea ellos lo aceptarán, no quería desagradarles, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo todo para estar bien con ellos -mis suegros- se dijo al tiempo que intentaba contener una sonrisa.

-Querida Uchiha se quedará a cenar con nosotros, lo invité y aceptó-

-Buenas noches señora- dijo sonrojado.

-Buenas noches muchacho, así que estas de regreso en la aldea, me imaginó que esta vez por lo menos estarás algunos días ¿no?-

Sasuke la vio triste, seguramente ella como madre de Sakura sabía su historia -eso trataré, he decidido que es el momento de asentarme, he viajado mucho, tratando de enmendar lo que he hecho mal y solo me hace falta "lo más importante"-

Esas últimas palabras tres palabras las dijo con su vista hacia Sakura, quien estaba viendo hacia otro lado, pero Mebuki si lo notó y entonces sonriente también le invitó a pasar. Mebuki y Kizashi intercambiaron miradas.

-Pasa muchacho, si Kizashi te ha invitado, debes tener suerte, ni siquiera a Naruto lo ha invitado a comer con nosotros y Sai no pasa de la puerta-

Sasuke esta vez pasó a estar más avergonzado y aceptó satisfecho, pues al parecer él había logrado algo con los padres de su Sakura. -Gracias, entonces estoy encantado de pasar un momento con ustedes y es un honor estar en su casa-

Todos entraron a la casa y se sentaron para disfrutar la cena.

-Muy bien hoy celebraremos con sake, mi niña por fin está en casa- dijo Kizashi emocionado.

-Papá, hace 15 días que estuvimos juntos así como hoy y los días que velaba, estuve de día con ustedes-

-Sí, pero pasaste casi todas las noches en el hospital y cubriste turnos sin descansar, se sintieron meses… pero estoy feliz tan feliz de ser tu padre, eres una hija excelente-

-Eres nuestro orgullo hija, una hija ejemplar, te amamos tanto, la representante del humilde clan Haruno-

-Sakura eres una mujer maravillosa y brillante- dijo Sasuke y todos lo vieron al mismo tiempo y él tuvo un sonrojo, esta vez sí perceptible por todos, lo dijo de forma espontánea, pues sintió que él formaba parte de ellos-

-Claro muchacho, ahora beberás conmigo- dijo un Kizashi orgulloso.

-Gracias, me hacen sonrojar. Solo hago lo que puedo, pero tengo más deficiencias que aciertos- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Para nosotros eres perfecta -dijo Sasuke y tanto Kizashi como Mebuki rieron y Sakura se puso roja, mientras que Sasuke deseaba meterse debajo de la mesa -¿qué le pasaba?- se preguntó, otra vez hablaba como si fuera parte de la familia.

-Sabes muchacho, me agradas, creí que eras un rebelde maleducado, pero veo que no es así, me equivoqué y me alegra, claro que nuestra Sakura es la mejor- continúo Mebuki, y el resto de los minutos empezaron a transcurrir de forma amena, Kizashi ya estaba pasándose de copas, mientras Sasuke trataba de no tomar de más, porque no quería avergonzarse más, solo se limitaba a escuchar las historias del padre de Sakura y pensando -Ellos pueden ser mis suegros…"mis suegros"-

-Sabes muchacho te pareces a Fukaku, aparentaba ser un hombre frío, pero en el fondo era bueno y tu bondad es el doble porque la heredaste de Mikoto, hasta que dejamos de vernos y hablarnos, pero no creo que haya cambiado, no lo creo-

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que alguien hablaba bien de sus padres, después de todo lo que le pasó a su clan, principalmente de su padre, era lo que siempre decía su madre, cuando estaban solos hablaba bien de Sasuke. Nunca lo imaginó -Usted ¿fue amigo de mis padres?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-En un tiempo nos llevamos bien, luego todo cambio, Mikoto era la misma, en cierto modo, pero Fukaku aunque parecía un tirano, te aseguro que estaba orgulloso de su familia, amaba a Mikoto, a tu hermano y por supuesto a ti. Estaba orgulloso de Itachi, todo un genio, creo que eso lo hacía sentirse superior jejeje pero quién no se sentiría así de tener un hijo maravilloso, como me pasa a mí, con mi querida Sakura.

Sasuke sintió nostalgia por aquellos días y lo reflejó en sus ojos, que Sakura percibió de inmediato, pasando a su corazón, que se oprimió en el instante, pero Mebuki prosiguió con los recuerdos…

-Cuando tú naciste, fue más feliz, y tu madre irradiaba alegría a más no poder. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el día que nos encontramos cerca del parque, todos querían ver al nuevo Uchiha y los rodeaban para verte, por lo que ellos al tratar de alejarse pasaron a nuestro lado y tú tomaste la mano de mi linda Sakura, no la soltaste por lo que ambos rieron felices de ver tu acción y se quedaron un momento con nosotros, hasta que mi pequeñita te dio un beso y tú la abrazaste dándole otro-

Kizashi y Mebuki dejaron salir carcajadas y tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban rojos de la vergüenza, no lo recordaban, pero escucharlo así era más comprometedor.

Ahora Sakura entendía porque siempre amó a Sasuke y porque el día que lo vio en la espalda de Itachi, se quedó observándolo, porque sentía que ya lo conocía. Mientras que Sasuke aceptó que el sentimiento extraño que tenía hacia Sakura, era desde que tenía uso de razón y por ende le asustaba y quería borrarlo. Ambos se vieron por unos segundos, como esperando ver a través de sus ojos la respuesta a sus pensamientos, pero Sakura reflejaba tristeza, algo que no pudo evitar al recordar que Sasuke fue lindo con ella una vez, pero lo olvidó y aunque él se tornó frío a causa de la masacre del clan Uchiha, en los días de la academia, cuando sus padres aún vivían, él era indiferente con ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó Sasuke al ver esos ojos jade opacos, deseó con todo su corazón, leer su mente, saber que pensaba ella, sobre ese acontecimiento.

Él se percató de todo, la respuesta era obvia, el había sido un patán con ella, todo el tiempo. La realidad era que se sentía tímido y a la vez orgulloso, pertenecía a un clan tan prestigioso y debía dar el 100% para representarlo de la mejor manera, aunque no fuera lo suficiente para su padre. Gustar de una chica, no entraba en sus planes para hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres, le gustaba, claro que le gustaba, pero lo ocultó tan bien todo el tiempo, cada vez que la veía aprovechaba para guardarla en su mente, era tan linda.

-Esos ojos, siempre amé su mirada y su sonrisa, aún la recuerdo cuando me la brindaba y luego se escondía con timidez- pensó un Sasuke suspirando, y recordando cómo se alegró internamente el día que la asignaron a su equipo, odiaba verla sufrir y por eso se esforzaba en defenderla, era duro con ella para que se esforzara en mejorar y cada vez que le demostraba sus avances, él se sentía orgulloso por ella -sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus lágrimas, su cercanía, su olor, cómo fui tan estúpido al dejarla, si… yo por un momento… deseé tener un futuro a su lado, pero no… la deje en esa banca, la noche de luna llena… la noche que ella… me dijo… que… me… a… ma… amaba… y ¿qué hice?, hacerla sentir mal con mis palabras, como siempre mi lengua filosa y sobre toda hacia ella… me ofreció ayuda con mi venganza, se hubiese ido conmigo, ese día, estoy seguro, pero yo la rechacé… ¿cómo llevarla a su perdición?- Sasuke no paraba de pensar y hablarse internamente… -Mientras me paré atrás de ella y le di las gracias, yo deseé abrazarla, pero solo la dejé inconsciente, pero cuando la puse en la banca, la vi detenidamente con mi sharingan activado para grabarla para siempre en mi memoria… yo deseaba besarla y lo único que hice fue limpiar sus lágrimas y me marché- Esos recuerdos amargos de todo lo que vivió no salían tan fácilmente, pero cuando la volvió a encontrar deseo verla cada vez que podía, lo cual lo confundía. Kizashi lo sacó nuevamente de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Te quedarás… con Sakura esta noche-

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por leer mi fic, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir, espero no aburrirlos jejeje y pasarme de cursilerías, aunque me encantan XD mil disculpas por los errores que encuentren, y por cierto el nombre del capítulo si es este, es que parece el mismo que el anterior, el cual tiene la variante prosiguen.

Arigato a todos los que leen sin comentar y a los que me dejan sus opiniones.

*Chiquitilla Montalvo, gracias por apoyarme en las 2 publicaciones que subo, espero esta te agrade.

Les dejó un poco de partes comprometedoras subiditas, espero les agrade y no exagere jejeje pues más adelante vendrá la declaración de Sasuke…

°Animé: Naruto

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Sin más espero sigan apoyando y a leer.

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 ** _"SENSACIONES"_**

-Te quedarás… con Sakura esta noche-

-¡Qué!- gritaron tanto Sasuke como Sakura.

-No se sorprendan muchachos, ustedes han salido a misiones juntos, yo sé que significa dormir juntos a la intemperie, compartir alimentos e ir al baño, además el que no quiere pierde…-

-Kizashi déjalos en paz- dijo Mebuki, moviendo la cabeza, pero ya era tarde. Ambos chicos ya estaban sonrojados, era verdad lo que decía Kizashi, pero ahora que ella se había confesado, ya no habían tenido una misión en común, por supuesto que no sería igual y peor aún con la turbulencia de sentimientos que ambos sentían.

-Papá, no molestes a Sasuke, déjalo ir-

-Hija, pero si él no ha dicho nada, o eres tú la que no quiere que atienda a tu compañero- Ella no sabía qué hacer, por una parte si se iba perdería la oportunidad de saber que pensaba, pero por otra podría sucumbir ante sus sentimientos y eso no era nada bueno. Mientras que Sasuke la veía confundido, era verdad que él ahora veía con claridad lo que sentía por ella, pero eso lo haría actuar y también esperaba a que ella contestará, quería quedarse, pero y si ella no lo deseaba…

-No claro que no… pero…-

-¿Eso es un no?- preguntó Kizashi y Sasuke veía desesperadamente, pues se sentía rechazado.

-Papá es claro que acepto, pero tu comprometes a Sasuke, por mi puede quedarse- dijo sonrojada.

-No se diga más, Uchiha te quedarás aquí todo lo que desees, te daremos lo que necesites- dijo un triunfante Kizashi.

-Muchas gracias… señor es un honor estar en su hogar y Sakura, perdón…- Contestó Sasuke con un leve sonrojo y Sakura le indicó que la siguiera a su habitación, ambos se pararon frente a la puerta, y antes de entrar ella trató de aclararlo todo.

-Sasuke, no tienes que sentirte mal, la verdad ya entenderás que las cosas no son tan fáciles, pero tranquilo, sabes mis sentimientos han cambiado- Sakura quería sonar más segura de sí misma y orgullosa de darle a entender que no lo amaba, antes de que él se lo dijera. Él asintió aunque no se sentía del todo bien, ella siempre era la que daba y soportaba todo.

La puerta se abrió y su corazón saltaba nerviosamente, pero estaba en las mismas condiciones, por suerte siempre estaba ordenada, en el instante que él puso un pie en ella, el aroma de Sakura lo embriagó y deseó tomarla en ese instante.

-¿Pero qué me pasa?- se cuestionó Sasuke ante sus deseos, pues impulsos de esa manera nunca tuvo antes, ninguna mujer le despertaba deseo alguno, su mente se concentraba en la venganza y cada vez que Karin se le acercaba coqueta, él pensaba en Sakura con ciertas sensaciones hormonales y ahora el deseo carnal se estaba haciendo presente en él, pero debía controlarse su sharingan estaba activado, algo no estaba bien, así que cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya estaba detrás de ella, quien ya estaba estática ante la acción del chico.

-Sa… Sakura lo siento- Se disculpó inmediatamente con su mano sobando su cabello.

-No te preocupes… yo… yo paré de pronto y por eso chocamos- Respondió ella nerviosamente, la verdad sintió un escalofrío ante su acción.

El silencio se hizo presente y no sabían qué hacer, ella como siempre trató de calmar la situación, se volteó y con una sonrisa le indicó que se sentará en el pequeño sillón que estaba en un rincón de la habitación y él obedeció, ella sacó de su armario unas cobijas y las acomodó en el piso, luego arregló la cama ante la mirada de Sasuke que observaba cada movimiento cuidadosamente de la chica.

-¡Termine! Sasuke… ahora en mi cama-

Sasuke se sonrojó y ella entendió que no sonó para nada bien, aunque no lo decía en doble sentido, pero al notarlo su cara se torno completamente roja.

-Yo… no quería decir eso…-

-Gracias Sakura… pero dormiré en el piso tu puedes dormir en tu cama, soy un hombre y tu una dama, no dejaré que duermas incómoda-

-Sasuke…- Sakura se alegró de sobremanera al escucharlo tan caballerosamente, sentía nostalgia de aquellos días cuando él se preocupaba por ella, aunque sonara frío.

La chica salió de la habitación para cambiarse, mientras él se acomodaba, regresó en un pequeño pantalón algo corto y una blusa de tirantes que él al verla se quedó sorprendido, se veía tan linda, mientras ella con un pequeño sonrojo lo vio sin camisa, solo en pantalón, tenían mucho tiempo de no compartir tan íntimamente y los cambios en sus cuerpos claro que eran notorios. Ella se acomodó en su cama, mientras él se dejaba caer de un solo.

-Duerme bien… Sasuke-

Tú también… Sakura-

Cerraron los ojos, pero no podían dormir, estaban nerviosos. Los latidos de sus corazones estaban desbocados. Sakura se movió y él se sentó inmediatamente.

-¿Pasa algo?... Sasuke-

-No… no es nada, solo…-

-No puedes dormir… ¿Verdad?-

-Hmp-

-Yo… yo tampoco… podemos conversar si quieres, cuéntame de tu viaje- Sakura se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera de su cama.

-Siéntate aquí- Le indicó al muchacho y él en un instante ya estaba junto a ella en la misma posición, presa de sus impulsos.

Ambos se contaban cosas que hicieron durante los últimos dos años, hasta que ella se fue quedando dormida por el cansancio y él la admiró con ternura, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **…**

Los rayos del sol fueron despertándolos al mismo tiempo, ambos abrieron sus ojos y se sorprendieron al verse juntitos, él la tenía sobre su pecho con una de sus manos allí también, mientras que él la tenía rodeando su cintura.

-¡Sasuke!- -¡Sakura!- Gritaron al unísono, mientras sus rostros se tornaban rojos, se preguntaban "¿En qué momento se quedaron así?" Sakura se sentó de golpe y él trató de bajarse, pero por la rapidez y nerviosismo cayó sobre las mantas que ella le había proporcionado y ella se fue sobre él, en seguida la giro y la colocó debajo de él y por un momento la vio con ojos de deseo, ella sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y…, -Cómo puedo estar pensando esto y si tiene novia o si yo no le importo, y es otro efecto de sus instintos carnales.

Poco a poco Sasuke se fue acercando a ella y deslizó lentamente uno de los tirantes de su blusa y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, Mebuki habló al tiempo que tocaba la puerta.

-Chicos el desayuno está listo, bajen por favor, ya voy a servir-

Sasuke se reincorporó inmediatamente y Sakura aún en el suelo trató de calmar a su madre o seguro entraría en la habitación.

-¡Gracias mamá, ya vamos!- Se sentó mientras se subía el tirante que amenazaba con exponer su busto, pero el sonrojo y la respiración agitada aún estaba presente en ambos.

-Sa… Sakura, perdón… yo no quería faltarte el respeto… pero… no malinterpretes las cosas sí… esto fue solo un…- Dijo arrepintiéndose en el instante porque la cara de Sakura era de confusión.

-No te preocupes… Sa… Sasuke… yo tampoco… estaba a punto de golpearte si seguías jejeje, ahora todo quedó en el pasado ya no somos los mismos de antes, los años cambian los sentimientos… sabes- Ahora fue Sasuke el que sintió confusión y lo peor un kunai en el corazón, las palabras de Sakura parecían sinceras.

-Todo quedó en el pasado… los años cambian los sentimientos, eso me dijo y yo me niego a creer que ella me olvidó, no puede ser sí yo…-

-Si me disculpas voy con mamá- dijo Sakura y salió corriendo de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se recostó en ella y con los ojos acuosos, ya no soportaba más, si se hubiese quedado más tiempo, el llanto se habría hecho presente, al escuchar un ruido de paso acercarse a la puerta, se metió a la regadera, quitándose la pijama y quedándose únicamente con su braga y sin abrir el grifo se tapo la cara, sin percatarse que dejó la toalla algo lejos.

En la habitación de Sakura, estaba un pelinegro confuso y ofuscado, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que llegó su salvadora.

-Muchacho puedes ducharte, no hay problema, te esperaremos para el desayuno- dijo Mebuki sacándolo de la habitación y dejándolo frente del baño.

Sasuke entró y sin percatarse de nada, se quitó el pantalón quedando solamente en bóxer y cuando estaba a punto de correr la cortina, esta se movió, dejando a Sakura expuesta ante él, con una diminuta pieza de ropa interior femenina, él la observo detalladamente, viendo sus senos de una forma que siempre imagino, tan perfectos para él, mientras tomaba un color rojo al igual que ella, el sharingan se activo nuevamente y ella al ver su mirada posada sus senos, hizo un amago de taparse, pues parecía haber detenido su mirada en esa parte, sabía que no tenía mucho busto y que él la viera, le avergonzó, Tsunade ya le había dicho antes que esas partes proporcionadas atraían a los hombres, pero ella carecía de tamaño, pero no le dio tiempo, pues en cuestión de segundos la tenía acorralada contra la pared, ella trago saliva y el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, mientras él no apartaba la vista de ella, la tenía sujeta de la cintura y empezó a acercar su rostro a su cuello, haciendo que la piel de ambos se erizara y su dorso rozará con sus senos.

-¿Qué… ha… ces… Sa… Sa… Sakure?- le preguntó nerviosamente por lo situación entre ambos, desnudos y a punto de…

Él no contestó y siguió sus acciones, empezó a bajar lentamente su mano por la cadera de ella, besando su cuello y luego levantó su cabeza, y viéndola fijamente, intentó rozar sus labios en los de ella, que ya tenía los ojos cerrados, tal cercanía lo hizo desear hacerla suya allí mismo, pero se debatía en retenerse o continuar al no obtener resistencia de parte de ella.

Por fin ella reaccionó y al caer en la realidad, puso sus manos en el pecho de él, claramente deslizándolas para sentirlo y lo empujó, pues el mismo le había dicho unos minutos antes que no malinterpretará las cosas y además eso era perder su dignidad, claro que en un momento pensó estar así con él, porque tal vez algún día él la amaría, pero ser usada ¡jamás!

-No Sasuke… no por favor- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

A lo que él reaccionó por fin y se volteo para no verla más.

-Sakura… perdón… por faltarte el respeto y a tus padres… esto no está bien… tus padres…-

-Mis padres… yo no me merezco esto… no soy un juguete y no vuelvas a intentar usarme- susurro ella.

-No se repetirá.

-Eso espero, ahora pásame la toalla por favor- dijo ella recomponiéndose ante lo sucedido.

-Claro- dijo él y se la pasó, ella se envolvió y salió corriendo pasando junto a él, quien entró a la regadera y sí que necesitaba agua fría, para bajar esa fogosidad hormonal acumulada durante tantos años.

-En que pensabas Sasuke, si la hubieses tomado, todo se habría arruinado, ni siquiera le has pedido que sea tu novia y ya querías… y lo peor en la casa de sus padres… ellos han sido buenos contigo… eres un estúpido- Susurraba mientras el agua le caía por todo su cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, luego fue a la habitación, pero ella estaba allí esperando para poder darse el baño que dejó pendiente, salió corriendo sin verlo con la cara sumamente roja y él se quedó estático.

Ella no podía creer aún lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con él, porque al principio no puso resistencia, pero no podía dejarse usar, al creer que él solo la veía como una mujer que podía saciarlo, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Con parsimonia bajo al comedor y se sentó sin hablar. Mientras tanto él por fin reaccionó, pero no quería verla, se sentía completamente avergonzado y culpable, porque se imaginó que estaban en el comedor y en efecto así fue. Pero verla ahora sería un problema, no quería bajar hasta que Kizashi lo sacó de sus dudas abruptamente, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Muchacho te estamos esperando, la comida se va a enfriar- Bajaron juntos por lo que no sería tan vergonzoso, pero en cuanto la vio un sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas, la recordaba perfectamente y ella tomó la misma postura, lo peor fue que Kizashi lo acomodó frente a ella, ambos evitaban verse, querían desaparecer.

-Lo viste cariño, es como en los viejos tiempos- dijo su padre refiriéndose a la amistad de su hija con Uchiha.

-Si claro papá- mintió Sakura, por supuesto que no era igual, ellos casi cometían una falta y frente a sus narices.

-Yo confió en ti, eres la conciencia de esta familia y me imagino que de tu equipo también, verdad muchacho.

Sasuke asintió, era verdad ella había actuado con conciencia, no como él.

-Sí señor, Sakura es una mujer con carácter que detendría a cualquiera de cometer estupideces, no deja que nadie le falte el respeto- Sasuke se lo decía más así mismo que a Kizashi y Sakura lo noto, lo cual calmó la tensión entre ellos.

-Lo ves, mi Sakura, por eso me agrada este muchacho, solo necesitabas un poco de ayuda, estabas confundido, pero todos los jóvenes se confunden en sus mejores años y así descubren lo mejor de sus vidas.-

-Usted tiene razón, eso es lo que me sucedió- dijo viendo a Sakura, quien entendió que el muchacho quería estar en paz con ella.

-Pero dejemos el pasado y enfoquémonos en el presente, querida hija ¿saldrás hoy?-

-Si papá, dijo Sakura animada, ya se sentía mejor.

-Entonces Sasuke irá contigo, verdad, te la encargo-

-Yo… - Sasuke sabía que si seguían estando solos no se contendría, o al menos lo intentaría.

-Mi querida princesa, visita la Villa Uchiha cada fin de semana que puede, lleva flores, por lo que pensé que querrías ir con ella, estas de vuelta y las almas de tus seres queridos seguramente están contentos de ver cómo has cambiado-.

Sasuke puso una mirada de ternura que posó en Sakura y ella al verlo se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.

-Entonces… ¿puedo acompañarte Sakura?-

-No hay problema puedes venir conmigo-

 **…**

Kakashi despertó y recordó que Sasuke se quedaría en su casa, pero nunca llegó. Vio un halcón posado en su ventana, se acercó y tomo la nota que llevaba para leerla: _"Me quedaré en casa de Sakura, agradezco tu amabilidad. No me esperes. Atte. Sasuke Uchiha"._ El Hokague sonrió.

-Que chico, es tan rápido, ya está en casa de su amada-

 **…**

Cuando iban a salir, Sakura vio a Sai parado esperándola, parecía preocupado o al menos esa impresión le dio.

-Sakura necesito hablar contigo- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba de las manos. Sasuke se quedó observando la escena con una ceja levantada y al notarlo Sai solo lo vio de reojo.

-Buenos días, Uchiha, así que estás de regreso en la aldea-

-Buenos días S-a-i, si ahora tendré que verte más seguido-

-Tendré que soportarlo- dijo Sai con una sonrisa, que Sasuke detestó.

Sai abrazó a Sakura y aprovechó para susurrarle al oído.

-Uchiha parece molesto, ¿confías en él?- Sakura se sonrojo y asintió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no lo podía creer a caso ese paliducho era el que estaba robándose a Sakura, era parecido a él, tal vez eso confundió a Sakura -Pero vamos, él no me llega ni a los talones- pensó, mientras sentía ganas de matarlo allí mismo, pero él ya no era un criminal y si Sakura era feliz entonces él no tendría oportunidad, no le dañaría más ya suficiente dolor le había causado como para interferir de la noche en la mañana el amor que tal vez había acumulado durante esos años que se fue.

-Adios- dijo Sai y él se encaminó al lado de Sakura, la duda lo atormentaba, debía saberlo, preguntarlo.

-Sakura, ese chico está….¿Está interesado en ti?-

Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no se imaginó el interés del muchacho en su vida.

-El y yo… bueno- No podía responder, lo había prometido.

Sasuke ya estaba empezando a molestarse, ella no respondía, parecía que no podía decírselo y él no podía obligarla. -A caso… seguramente son algo más, no es posible y si ¿Son novios?- pensó, eso le aclaraba el extraño comportamiento de ella hacia él, pero eso no lo satisfacía.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Sakura se puso nerviosa y eso lo alteró aún más, pero en realidad, ella no podía….

-FLASH BACK-

-Sakura por favor… necesito tu ayuda, te veo en el parque al atardecer, necesito decirlo o no podré más, pero no se lo digas a nadie-

-claro espérame, cuando regrese de la Villa Uchiha, te veré-

-Me lo prometes-

-Te lo prometo-

-Y recuerda a nadie, ni siquiera a Uchiha-

-Cuenta con ello-

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Sasuke seguía esperando su respuesta, pero ella lo esquivó

-Cuando Naruto regrese de su luna de miel, podemos visitarlo si quieres- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Hmp- fue lo único que escuchó de parte de él, pues eso no era lo que deseaba saber, pero Sakura lo tomo como un "sí".

-Ya llegamos dijo y al verla sonreír sus oscuros pensamientos se dispersaron, ella llegó hasta la puerta de su antigua casa y cambio las flores que estaban algo marchitas. Él la observaba mientras pensaba -Definitivamente ella visita este lugar en que… mis padres perecieron- Sakura se hincó y se dispuso a orar, él la imitó, deseaba estar en paz con ellos, pero hizo cosas muy malas y pidiendo perdón empezó a sollozar, mientras se dirigía a ellos en su mente:

-Tengo a la mujer más maravillosa a mi lado, la única que ha creído en mí, mi amigo Naruto también ha sido muy bueno conmigo, pero somos amigos y me perdonó porque nos entendemos, pero a Sakura le he causado un gran dolor, no sé cómo enmendarlo y quiero presentárselas como la única mujer que amo, aunque ella no lo sepa, le destroce el corazón cuando me declaró su amor y lo sigo haciendo, no sé cómo decirle mis sentimientos, por favor, sé que no merezco nada, pero deseo que ella sea mi esposa- No lo soportó más y lloró sin poder contenerse.

 **…**

Ella lo vio llorar como un niño pequeño y lo abrazó mientras sus propias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y le acompañaban, él se aferró a ella mojando su hombro.

-Sasuke, todo está bien- ella veía a un muchacho quebrarse, pero el mismo se lo había dicho en el pasado "esa vez yo estaba llorando", así que ahora solo veía que en verdad su corazón estaba quebrado.

-Sakura hice cosas que los deshonraban cuando lo dieron todo por mí, confiaban en mí, sabes lo que le dijeron a Itachi antes de morir-

-¿Qué Sasuke, qué fue lo que dijeron?-

Ellos le pidieron que me cuidara, dieron su vida para que yo la conservara, Sa… Sakura yo les fallé, me desvié del camino…- dijo con dificultad.

-No Sasuke, tú como ibas a saberlo, es lógico que sintieras rencor, tú… tú eras diferente a ellos, siempre tuviste un buen corazón que yo misma percibí, bajo esa frialdad y tu familia te atesoro, tenían esperanzas en que tú cambiarías al clan Uchiha, romperías con ese círculo de dolor y odio y lo hiciste, sobreviviste a todo y estas aquí vivo, eres el Uchiha más poderoso, la reencarnación de Indra que por fin tienen otra oportunidad de ser feliz, yo creí en ti y sigo creyendo en que serás diferente- Sakura lo estrechó más a ella para reconfortarlo y claro que lo logró. Poco a poco el fue dejando de llorar y la vio fijamente, cuanto deseo estar con ella así, cuando iba descubriendo la verdad, la única mujer que estuvo en su mente era ella, esa molesta pelirosa, con sus ojos jade preciosos, siempre llenos de vida y su sonrisa tan cálida -¡Cielos ella es tan hermosa!- se dijo así mismo.

Sakura tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. -Sasuke escúchame bien… tú eres un gran hombre, digno de vivir en esta aldea con la cabeza en alto, un representante poderoso del clan Uchiha… no importa tu pasado, lo que importa es lo que hagas en adelante, tu familia estaría orgullosa de ti y yo lo estoy ahora, para mí eres el hombre más maravilloso, he creído, creo y creeré en ti siempre-

Sasuke se quedó atónito ante las palabras de Sakura, ella era una gran mujer, Naruto era su gran amigo y lo perdonaba con facilidad, por eso siempre le recriminaba que tratará a su amiga así de mal, pero Sakura era más que una amiga, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, y después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir era admirable que actuará como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre ellos, subió su mano y le limpio las lágrimas de sus bellas mejillas y ya no pudo más puso sus labios a milímetros de los de ella, su corazón latía sin control y mientras ella lo veía fijamente, ahora sí su respiración chocaba mutuamente y …

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Por fin el capítulo 5, perdón por la tardanza, pero la verdad estas fechas te dejan atareada. Como ya les había comentado tenía la historia en la compu, pero ahora que la he leído hay cosas que no me cuadran jejeje y la estoy actualizando, espero no aburrirlos jejeje porque a veces escribo de más y como es el primer fic que escribo me hago bolas. Ya saben sus comentarios me motivan y si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida, porque sigo cambiando cosas. Mil disculpas por los errores de cualquier índole.

Felices fiestas y ya recibimos regalitos verdad, los Sasusakus somos realmente felices con la oficialización de Sasuke y Sakura ahora sí casaditos y con hija, fue nuestro regalo adelantado de Masashi Kishimoto y con la noticia de que publicarán el nuevo manga de Boruto y la animación de Itachi Hiden.

°Animé: Naruto  
Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
Sin más espero sigan apoyando y a leer.

 ** _MI ÚNICO AMOR_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 5_**

 ** _"NUESTRO PRIMER BESO…"_**

… subió su mano y le limpio las lágrimas que corrían por sus bellas mejillas y ya no pudo más, puso sus labios a milímetros de los de ella, su corazón latía sin control y mientras ella lo veía fijamente, ahora sí su respiración chocaba mutuamente y era ella quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, su pecho estaba a punto de estallar.

–Me besará, nuestro primer beso… ¡Shannaro!- pensó mientras le sostenía la mirada, pero cerró sus ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. En un acto reflejo Sasuke también lo hizo y se acerco totalmente a Sakura, quien sintió sus labios cálidos, húmedos y temblorosos sobre los suyos, era tal y como lo esperaban, pero antes de volverlo apasionado Sasuke se alejó, pues en realidad nunca había besado, pero en ese pequeño contacto, que duro apenas unos segundos y siendo él quien tomó la iniciativa fue algo especial, el que tuvo con Naruto no contaba, le dio asco y fue solo por error, debió admitir que la única persona que le despertaba experimentar esa sensación era esa molestia pelirrosa, pero lo escondió bajo esa máscara de frialdad hacia ella, nunca se imaginó besando a ninguna otra mujer.

Ahora estaba realizando uno de sus deseos escondidos con Sakura, un beso. Sintió una calidez, unas inmensas ganas de comérsela en ese contacto de sus labios, estaba riendo de lado al imaginarse que ella también estaba besando por primera vez, porque actuaba al igual que él, pero una idea descabellada entró en su mente y se avergonzó y "si no la besó bien", pero sí era el primer beso de ella no tampoco, cómo saberlo, otra obsesión le llegó "ser el primero en todo para Sakura".

-Sakura yo no quería hacerlo así... pero me deje llevar... gracias- dijo fingiendo no inmutarse, pero arrepentido de no atreverse a robarle un beso apasionado, tan solo uno, él no podía hacerlo, después de lo que ocurrió en la ducha, pues sabía que con un solo beso perdería el control, pues acababa de sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, llena de sensaciones y sabía que de continuar no podría parar, la deseaba, hacerla suya y recordó esos senos tan perfectos en su torso, y lo que logró visualizar con su sharingan activado y sintió su masculinidad palpitar por tal contacto, definitivamente ella no podía estar con otro, eso nunca y ahora esperaba que ella le dijera todo.

-Yo… para que están los amigos…- contestó ella, con una expresión de desilusión, quería llorar, su primer beso y aunque era breve lo sintió con amor.

-Claro amigos, pero…-

Sakura le tomó del brazo y lo sacó casi corriendo de la Villa Uchiha, sentía que no era el lugar para hablar, no después de ir tantas veces a mostrar sus respetos y romperlos.

Ambos salieron como si nada hubiese pasado, pero por dentro se debatían en incontables sensaciones, Sakura deseaba preguntarle porque la había besado, pero ahora era orgullosa y en cuanto a él, era el rey del orgullo. No le pasaba por la cabeza decirle allí mismo que la amaba porque era en contra de lo que se había propuesto, es verdad que estaba cambiando pero no lo podía hacer tan rápido, en cuanto a sentimientos se refería.

Sakura no lo soportó más, se paró de pronto obligándolo a frenarse también, al ser soltado por ella, pero luego aparentaba que no era nada para él, ya no sabía que pensar, Sasuke pudo ver como su expresión cambiaba a una llena de rabia y sin control alguno Sakura le lanzó una cachetada con los ojos acuosos.

-Sasuke no sé a qué estás jugando, pero ya no más, esa niña que estaba a tus pies se fue, me escuchaste-

-Pero… no estoy jugando qué crees que estoy haciendo- Sasuke estaba confundido aún más si eso era posible, porque con tantos deseos que tenía sobre ella lo atormentaban, ya no eran sobre venganza, ahora era un terreno que le daba miedo pisar y que además le tenía sumamente nervioso y sin saber cómo actuar, pero parecía que ella no estaba entendiendo y lo peor aún que le estaba alejando, esa duda de otro hombre le estaba volviendo loco, es verdad que ella le demostró que aún lo amaba, se lo dijo cuando se le confesó por segunda vez y frente a otras personas,en la despedida ella le había ofrecido ir con él y luego en la ducha estaba casi seguro que por un momento ella le dejaría continuar y ese beso quería saber si era el primero, pero esa actitud, entonces qué pasaba, pero mientras lo averiguaba no dejaría que ella le viera vulnerable, claro que no.–Además tú no pones resistencia, tú eres la que está jugando conmigo, me dices que me amas y ahora me rechazas, acaso no era el beso que esperabas, no te gustó-

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de su inmenso error, además ahora parecía que él lo había arruinado, era como si ella no hubiese deseado que la besara, pero no entendía pues por un momento sintió tanto cariño a través de los escasos segundos que mantuvieron el beso.

-Que te rechazo, no es obvio, intentaste… ya sabes...y ahora me besas y dices que te dejaste llevar y si era lo qué me esperaba- ¡Estúpido fue mi primer beso! Pensó, pero no podía revelárselo así que lo único que salió de su boca fue un grito…

-¡lo arruinaste!-

-¿qué, arruine?-

-Sabes cuánto desee que me dieras un beso antes, el primero pero ahora te comportas como un patán yo te he entregado todo de mí… pero tú… -  
Sasuke se quedó perplejo ante lo que escuchó, no le dijo si era su primer beso y eso no alejaba totalmente la idea de que estaba con otro, pero le dijo que había deseado un beso de él, una risa de lado se formó en su rostro. Luego de recapacitar esa risa se transformó en seriedad pues escuchó bien, lo había arruinado, entonces ahora que se suponía que tenía qué hacer. Sakura al notar esa risa, se enojó aún más.  
-Y seguramente te estás riendo de mí ahora verdad, engreído, por eso lo hiciste solo para compensarme por decirte que te amaba, eso no… Sasuke mejor vete con ella y déjame en paz-

-Qué estás diciendo…-

Sasuke no entendía, ya no le amaba… y a quién se refería con ¿ella?, pero más que preguntarlo deseaba otro beso, se atrevería claro que lo haría y ya solo veía sus labios, pero fueron interrumpidos por Kakashi, quien fingió pasar por allí, pero que había decidido seguirlos sabiendo lo raros que eran en cuánto a su relación, para luego sacarlos de esa discusión sin aclaraciones. Los llevó hasta donde creyó se calmarían, a la casa Haruno. Sasuke se despidió intentando irse con Kakashi pero éste le dijo que no estaría en casa por un buen tiempo, mientras ya se alejaba con una reverencia a ellos, o al menos eso pensó, pues Kakashi ya se había esfumado y Mebuki salió a tomarlo del brazo para que entrara, seguramente ya sabía lo de Sai.

Sasuke aún no estaba muy seguro de aceptar quedarse en esa casa tanto tiempo, era verdad que le incomodaba que hablaran mal de ambos por ser solteros y estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero ellos eran tan amables que sentía el calor paternal otra vez. No eran novios solo amigos, era verdad, pero él si deseaba serlo y los deseos por ella le surgían a cada instante que estaban cerca, deseaba a la pelirrosa y ese ya no era un secreto para el mismo. Además ahora debía enmendar su error y que mejor que estar junto a ella, porque su cabeza le martillaba de tantas dudas sobre ella.

Sakura se quedó afuera con su madre se veía algo nerviosa y ella como su progenitora lo notó, así que se quedó para saber si era lo que sospechaba.

-Mamá, necesito hacer algo urgente en el parque, le prometí a Sai que lo vería allí, por favor espérenme un momento, regresaré a cenar con ustedes-

-Está bien querida, yo me encargó de todo- dijo Mebuki con una mirada pícara ignorándolo que en verdad sufría su hija, pues se le había ocurrido algo de esa situación para cobrarle algo a Sasuke y si que funcionaría.

-Gracias mamá-

Sakura saltó por los tejados lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con Sai, intentando no llorar. Mientras Mebuki entró a la casa sola, cosa que ambos hombres notaron extrañados.

-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó Kizashi, mientras Sasuke curioso esperaba la respuesta.

-Fue al parque, al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer, seguro va con Sai, últimamente están actuando extraños, algo se trae ese chico con mi hija, estoy segura- dijo Mebuki viendo a Sasuke, quería molestarlo, por lo que le había hecho sufrir a su querida hija, pues ella la vio incontables noches llorando por él y como madre por supuesto que le dolía de sobremanera y además había notado que el muchacho estaba interesado en ella, pero quería que sufriera un poquito, pues lágrimas de su niña no toleraría más y "cachin" dio en el blanco, pues Sasuke recordó que Sai y Sakura habían conversado por la mañana y ella lo esquivó cuando él trató de indagar sobre su plática. Sin contar que no contestó lo del beso. Un tic en su ceja derecha le empezó a afectar, el "raro" le estaba provocando deseos de ir y…

-No me gusta que ese muchacho esté mucho tiempo con mi hija, es raro- dijo Kizashi cruzándose de brazos y Sasuke aprovechó el descontento del señor.

-Si me lo permite, puedo ir por ella- Sasuke ya no podía más, debía ir y cerciorarse sí ella estaba interesada en otro.

Kizashi se paró de golpe con una sonrisa en su rostro –Adelante, adelante, muchacho me leíste el pensamiento… ¡ve por favor! y asegúrate que no hagan nada extraño-

Mebuki rió bajito al verlos, parecían unos niños, desde cuando su esposo tenía un cómplice para vigilar a su hija, pobre Sakura pensó burlonamente, pues ahora tendría dos vigilantes y hacer cosas a escondidas ya no sería fácil.

Sasuke salió en una ráfaga de aire de la casa y en segundos se acercaba al lugar en que Sakura estaba.

 **…**

Sakura llegó al parque y sai ya la esperaba.  
-Hola Sai, ¿tienes mucho tiempo esperando?-  
-Hola Sakura, no acabo de llegar, pero pensé que Uchiha no te dejaría venir-

-Sasuke… no se interesa por lo que yo hago, por eso puedo hacer lo que sea y no me afecta- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa falsa, que Sai ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir de parte de ella cuando de Sasuke se trataba.  
-Bueno entonces puedo practicar contigo-

-¿Practicar?-

-Si Sakura, le pediré a Ino que sea mi novia y que mejor que tú, fea, para poner en práctica lo que pienso decirle, después de todo eres mujer o ¿no?-

Sakura cerró los ojos al escuchar al franco de su compañero, la vena de su frene se dilataba y deseo golpearlo allí mismo.

-Sai será mejor que controles tu lengua o sentirás mi puño en tu cara ¡Shannaro!-

-Cálmate, por eso digo, tú pareces un muchacho no eres nada femenina y así Sasuke no se fijará en ti-

Sakura se calmó pero su expresión paso a ser de tristeza y Sai se arrepintió de haberle dicho tal cosa.

-Perdón Sakura yo no quería…-

-Descuida tienes razón, creo que ningún hombre desearía estar con una mujer con una fuerza extraña y nada femenina- dijo algo apenada.  
-Pero tienes muchos pretendientes, creo que hasta ese Sasori noto algo en ti- Sai trató de animar a su amiga.

-jejeje tienes razón, hay muchos hombres detrás de estos huesitos- rió sarcástica –pero no es amor sincero, solo se deslumbran o al saber que fuerza tengo, ¿crees que permanezcan a mi lado?-

Sai sintió que su amiga más que bromeando le estaba preguntando y eso ya se estaba saliendo de lo que él trataba conseguir ese día, así que trató de dar por terminado el tema, porque sería mejor que Ino fuera la que le alentara y no él, seguramente porque el seguiría mortificándola más.

-Uchiha si lo haría, después de todo él te conoce así y hasta ahora no se ha ido otra vez, creo que él si se acostumbró y cómo decirlo- Sai vio hacia el cielo y con un dedo tocando su barbilla, por fin encontró las palabras adecuadas para ella. –Él y tú harían una pareja perfecta, como Ino y yo, ustedes son la luz que ilumina la oscuridad que ambos hemos pasado, seguramente para él lo único bueno que tiene eres tú-

Sakura lo vio sorprendida, tal vez Sai tenía razón –Pero… y si tal vez… Karin es esa luz, dime un hombre… ya sabes... aunque no sienta nada por alguien puede… besar, abrazar y desear… ya sabes a otra mujer-

-La chica Uzumaki, no creo ella es altanera, rara, loca, creo que tal vez si se parece algo a ti- dijo sonriendo para molestar a Sakura, pero luego se puso serio –No, la verdad no creo que le interese, sé que es opuesta a él, y eso lo atraería, pero ¿por qué crees que la tenía en Taka?, sabía que morirían y la arrastró a la oscuridad junto con el resto del equipo, cosa que no hizo contigo, porque realmente a esa chica la utilizó y créeme que lo siento por ella, porque su vida fue algo difícil por sus poderes, la verdad pienso que Sasuke sintió una leve pena por ella, aunque él se ve que carece de sentimientos románticos dudo mucho que se haya enamorado de Karin, él te dijo algo sobre ella, por eso me lo preguntas, deseas saber sí estando interesado en ti, haya hecho cosas con Karin…-

-Bueno… sí, pero que quede claro yo ya no siento lo mismo por Sasuke, después de todo, regresó diferente, parece que desea decirme algo, pero no puede y creo que es sobre… ya sabes Karin- mintió dejar de sentir algo por Sasuke sería imposible, la idea ya estaba infundada y no sabía cómo preguntarle a él si estaba interesado en Karin, además luego de esas última conversación que tuvieron su corazón se estaba debilitando otra vez.

-Ánimo amiga, ya verás que el sí siente algo por ti, pero no cedas tan rápido, que sufra… hazlo sentir lo que tú sentiste- dijo con una ceja alzada.

Aunque Sai era a veces muy directo, esta vez Sakura agradeció enormemente sus palabras, pues la reconfortaban y su rostro obtuvo un nuevo brillo, que a Sai le dejó más tranquilo, pues si Ino se enteraba que él la había puesto triste, seguramente sus esfuerzos se irían a la basura.

-Bueno me ayudarás, después de todo eres la mejor amiga de Ino-

-Tienes razón y Sai, gracias por… tus palabras- dijo feliz.

-Entonces empecemos-

Sakura asintió, pero en realidad sabía que él no necesitaba de esa práctica, con solo estar al lado de Ino, él era feliz, además ella creía que ellos ya eran novios o algo así.

-Sai pero ustedes… ya sabes ¿no eran novios?-

-En realidad ella y yo solo salimos, somos… amigovios, ya sabes ella y yo…-

-Sai para, no quiero saber más… apresúrate, tengo que ir a cenar-  
-¿Con Sasuke?-

-Con mi familia… y Sasuke- Sakura se apenó un poco.

-¡Lo sabía!, te mueres por estar a su lado-

-No Sai, calla… te pueden escuchar… yo no me intereso en él como antes lo hice, ya te lo dije.

-Pero eso será difícil, pones una cara de boba cuando estas junto a él, no creas que no me di cuenta jejeje-

-¡Sai!-

-Lo siento otra vez, mejor nos damos prisa, además no es lo que piensas con Ino, ella es aunque no lo parezca,tímida en otras cosas y yo la respeto-

-Adelante te escucho- Sakura se paro viéndolo fijamente, mientras él estaba dudando, no se sentía bien, algo le molestaba como si fuese a sufrir por eso. Sakura se sentía feliz de ver que alguien como Sai amará a su amiga y la respetará, bueno es que en realidad ella tenía ciertas cositas que hacían creer que era algo pervertida y eso le preocupaba a Sakura.

-Escucha, desde la primera vez que te vi… no, espera, eso no quiero decir, de nuevo sí-

-Está bien- dijo ella con una risilla.

Sai se puso serio y Sakura sintió un escalofrío como si algo malo fuese a suceder, verlo así le incomodo un poco, pues estaba frente a ella,era como si hubiese entrado en un trance y la viera como a Ino, no sabía si hacía bien en ayudarle, sentía que algo malo pasaría.

 **…**

Sasuke percibió el chakra algo extraño de Sakura y en un dos por tres llegó al lugar en que sus compañeros se encontraban. Los vio parados frente a frente, el chico "raro" serio y ella estaba sonrojada, que ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

 **…**

-Estoy cansado de ser solo tu amigo, es momento de hacerlo formal… amigovios solo en tus sueños-

-Sa… Sas- Sakura también tuvo el efecto de Sai y en un instante la figura de su amigo se torno en la de Sasuke.

Sasuke no podía más, estaba ante la declaración extraña del "raro" y eso de "amigovios" fue como sentir su propia katana clavada en el corazón.

-¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas ser mi novia y luego mi esposa? Claro lo más pronto posible, ya no lo soporto más estar así de forma clandestina, porque esconder lo que sentimos, si los demás ya lo saben, no quiero eso, quiero que todos sepan que somos novios, en serio es molesto que no digas nada, yo te amo y espero que yo sea lo que esperabas-

-Sa… Sas…- Sakura estaba a punto de decirlo.

-¡Sí!... Sasuke-

-¡Sakura!-

-¿Sasuke eres tú?-

-Si por supuesto que soy yo-

Sakura saltó del susto, al caer en la realidad –Sasuke no te vi llegar-

-No me viste, acabas de nombrarme- Sasuke estaba totalmente molesto, la ira en sus ojos era evidente, Sai entendió por qué no se sentía bien, el Uchiha estaba viéndolos, aunque no tenía el sharingan activado, el color negro en sus ojos era más intenso.

-Sasuke ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Vamos hombre… no seas inoportuno, no te metas en nuestros asuntos, estás de más aquí- Sai aprovecho al ver los celos del muchacho para fastidiarlo y así darle una manita a su amiga, pero de pronto ya estaba en el suelo, con un sangrado en su boca.

-¡Que no me meta!- grito furioso Sasuke.

-Sasuke cálmate, qué estás haciendo, lo heriste-

-Eso se merece y mucho más, no escuchaste lo que dijo y tú… tú como puedes permitirlo… yo no puedo… él no te respeta-

Sai aprovechó y lo tumbo de un golpe en la cara, dejándolo con un hilo de sangre caer de su boca, ambos estaban iguales, pero a Sakura no pareció preocuparle ver así a Sasuke.

-Sasuke de qué hablas, él y yo… así nos tratamos, ya deberías saberlo, todos lo saben-

-Si eso escuché, te pide ser su novia y ya… ustedes… no me digas que te dejas besar… y hasta… - la mente de Sasuke no asimilaba tal cosa de Sakura, que ella estuviese con otro hombre o mejor dicho que ella ya hubiese intimado, ese cuerpo que ya había visto casi desnudo y que había rozado con el suyo, porque eso eran los amigovios o ¿no?, porque para él era lo mismo que amigos con derecho, en realidad no entendía bien, porque en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales se refería el era un inexperto, solo lo que los otros hablaban a su alrededor y lo que por error había visto en los libros de Kakashi.

-¡Sasuke!, no es eso, él no me lo pidió a mí, este es un malentendido Sakura descubrió que la ira deS asuke era su mal presentimiento.

-¡Crees que soy tonto!- dijo aventurado porque en realidad quería parecer seguro, aunque lo único en sentimientos que conocía era lo que le despertaba Sakura en ese sentido hormonal y que por descuido estuvo a punto de experimentar con ella.

Tal parece que si se veía seguro, porque Sakura fue enfureciéndose poco a poco.

– ¡Sí eres un tonto!- gritó y salió rápidamente de allí.

-Jnnn tonto, dijo Sai burlonamente y Sasuke lo fulminó con su mirada.

-Mira Sai, si no quieres salir peor de esto, mejor calla-

-El que va a salir peor eres tú, idiota, no te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, ella estaba ayudándome a preparar mi confesión a "I-n-o", y tú le acabas de insinuar que ella… la insultaste… -

-Pero… ella y tú… ella- Sasuke se sintió sumamente avergonzado, había metido la pata y en grande.

Espero subir el próximo capítulo antes del 31, será sobre otro beso, un poco más largo, como regalo, porque aún falta para hacerlo más hot jejeje. Eso sí trato de no salirme mucho de la personalidad de Sasuke, porque como ya sabemos él no es muy expresivo jejeje, así que hay cositas que creo que no se atrevería a hacer o decir jejeje, bueno


	6. Chapter 6

Feliz año 2016 a todos, este es el capítulo más rápido que he subido y lo dejo con otro beso, es como un regalito de esta humilde escritora que ama esta pareja Sasuke y sakura.

"MI ÚNICO AMOR" en diciembre ya llegó a 252 views y 99 visitantes constantes. Mil gracias por leer mi primer fic con sus fallas y todo y a aquellos que dejan sus reviews son 15 pero sé que se incrementarán, porque me dejan sus mensajes en el face y es fantástico.

Deseo que todos sus deseos en este 2016 se cumplan, principalmente que nuestro fandom Sasusaku logre muchas más victorias, han sido dos años de emoción cumpliendo nuestros anhelamos y expectativas de la pareja por años, verlos juntos y este año 2015 Masashi Kishimoto nos alegró el corazón de sobremanera al confirmar en el Gaiden la pareja y que mejor con las palabras de Sasuke _"porque te tenemos a ti Sarada"_ para confirmar que estaban conectados y que ella era el resultado de su fusión XD.

Ahora solo nos falta que animen el Gaiden y que el One Shot de Kishi que dicen tratará de Mitsuki y que se vea más Sasusaku, que en todo haya Sasusaku XD y que nos den un especial contando como fue la unión de Sasuke y Sakura, su regreso, noviazgo, matrimonio, embarazo, nacimiento de Sarada, sus nuevos encuentros y por qué no un nuevo embarazo un ¡nuevo Uchiha!

Primero Dios recibiremos más con todo lo que se viene!

°Animé: Naruto  
Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _MI ÚNICO AMOR_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 6_**

 ** _"BESO SORPRESA"_**

-El que va a salir peor eres tú, idiota, no te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, ella estaba ayudándome a preparar mi confesión a "I-n-o", y tú le acabas de insinuar que ella… la insultaste… -

-Pero… ella y tú… ella- Sasuke se sintió sumamente avergonzado, había metido la pata y en grande.

-No te culpo, cualquiera tendría más posibilidades de transmitirle sus sentimientos de amor a Sakura que tú. Tiene tantos pretendientes que en verdad no sé por qué los ha rechazado a todos, si tú no le das esperanzas. Ino y yo no somos novios, pero sí que gozamos… me entiendes ¿verdad?, seguramente es lo que haces con Sakura-

-¡Calla! No quiero saber de sus intimidades- Sasuke se imaginó a Sakura frente a él semidesnuda y su busto aplastado en su torso, el sabor de su piel en los cortos besos que le dio a su cuello.

-Pero que le haces a Sakura entonces- Sai estaba divertido de verlo sonrojado.

-Por supuesto que no es lo que te imaginas-

-En verdad que son iguales de mal pensados, tú y Sakura- Sai sonrió, haciendo que Sasuke evitara verlo –Sasuke, solo son besos y caricias apasionados, no creas que me pasó de la raya, no somos amigos con derecho, yo la respeto y quiero hacer bien las cosas, siendo su novio, su esposo- Sai parecía hablar como en un transe al recordara Ino –¿Sabes qué le pasó a la fea?… sabes ¿por qué dijo tu nombre?, no mentía, no te vio llegar, y yo la dejé continuar para ver si reaccionabas y me confirmabas que sí sientes algo por ella, muchos tenemos curiosidad, lo sabemos pero queremos asegurarnos-

-Yo…-Sasuke no lo podía creer estaba humillado, ante Sai, y lo peor no sabía que decir, no sabía nada de amor.

-Se imaginó que tú te le declarabas, ¡estúpido!, por eso dijo tu nombre-

-Pero yo creí que ella… tenía a alguien más, fue por eso que mis sospechas me llevaron a ti, Kakashi y Tsunade me alejaron de ella… cuando yo… yo le… estuve a punto de confe...-

-Y qué esperabas, que confiemos en qué no la harás sufrir, ya te lo dije,todos en la aldea sabemos que ustedes tienen algo, pero tú eres el torpe que pone las trabas en su romance, yo los conocí después, pero por lo que sé Tsunade ha estado con ella desde que tú abandonaste la aldea y es como su segunda madre y en cuanto a Kakashi los conoce desde siempre, qué esperabas, que te pusieran las cosas fáciles, debes luchar Uchiha, si te perdona tienes otra oportunidad, pero no la desperdicies, recuerda que tiene a muchos hombres tras de ella y se puede cansar de ti-

Sasuke sintió un balde de agua fría, pues Sai tenía razón, además Kakashi ya se lo había dicho antes y creyó que debía hacer algo, pero no era fácil, mucho menos para él y ahora menos, no podía ni regresar con los Haruno, quienes le habían hospedado y confiado en él. Lo que le dijo a Sakura como efecto de su gran bocona que se abría solo para causarle daño. Se imaginó que le diría a Kizashi, no lo perdonarían otra vez, sabía que le dejaban estar en su casa por Sakura, porque en realidad sintió la hostilidad en las palabras de Mebuki, pero fue sacado de sus preocupaciones al ver a Sakura regresar…

-S-a-k-u-r-a, perdón- salió de su boca, con una sorpresa que ella noto al instante, era como esa vez que insistía en pedirle perdón cuando finalizó su pelea contra Naruto y ella los fue a auxiliar.

Sasuke, parece que es lo único que tienes para mí, gracias y perdón pensó ella mientras lo observaba con nostalgia, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia Sai y se acerco pasando al lado de Sasuke, ignorando sus palabras.

-Sai cuánto lo siento, espera te curare el labio- pasó su mano con chakra y sanó esa cortada. -Ahora ve, todo te saldrá bien con Ino, ella te ama y espera que le digas lo que me dijiste a mí, aunque sé que no es necesario- ella le sonrió. Sasuke solo veía a los chicos a su lado, como ignorándolo.

-Gracias y cuídate de Uchiha es un agresivo- Sai sonreía, mientras veía a Sasuke, se levantó y saltó saliendo de allí, dejándolos en el suelo, pero haciendo una seña hacia Sasuke para que arreglara las cosas con ella.

Sakura se volteo y se acercó a él, quien la esquivó con la mirada, pero ella le tomó del mentón y pasó su mano al igual que lo hizo con Sai. -Listo, ahora estas bien- Se paró y le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ya de pie, intentó hablarle, pero ella parecía molesta, cosa que no le gustó, siempre que la vio así fue cuando estaba haciendo las cosas mal y no duraba necesariamente, porque salía a relucir el brillo en sus ojos que tanto le atraía.

-Seguramente mi padre te envió-

-Hmp-

-Lo sabía, no necesito que me sigan, que me vigilen y menos tú- dijo mientras veía al frente.

-Pero yo creí… que él se estaba pasando de la raya… tú no te mereces que jueguen contigo-

-En serio Sasuke, me sorprendes, porque tú…- Sakura paró, en su interior sentía la necesidad de gritarle "porque tú si estás jugando conmigo, me ilusionas y luego me das a entender que no te intereso, ¡me besas y tocaste!", pero no salió nada.

-Sakura se que no he estado contigo en mucho tiempo, pero eres mi amiga y no deseo que te lastimen, no me lo perdonaría, ya te he lastimado demasiado tú… el beso de hace rato… yo no he…-

-No Sasuke, mejor preocúpate de la mujer que realmente te interesa, no de mí, protege a quién amas en realidad-. Sakura no quería escuchar esas palabras, sabía que vendrían, él tarde o temprano se lo diría, amaba a Karin y a ella no… pero no estaba preparada aún, otra vez se había ilusionado con su primer beso que en verdad sintió que la amaba, pero ahora él le decía eso, su corazón se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos.

-Sasuke la vio asombrado, en verdad ella no sabía nada de sus sentimientos, le estaba dando a entender que no dejó claro que la quería cuando se fue, porque le decía eso, él era un bruto en el amor, ya estaba demostrado, no sabía besar eso era lo que quería decir, que nunca había besado que era su primer beso y con ella, la mujer que amaba de verdad, la única.

-Sakura no entendiste… yo no…-

-No, todo está bien, me quedó claro, pero no me vuelvas a besar escuchaste, no te necesito más, pero te has vuelto una molestia-

Pero como siempre su bocaza le ganó a sus pensamientos.

-Entonces está claro, por supuesto no me meteré más, puedes hacer lo que quieras, me iré...- ahora él era la molestia, pero si era así, podría ser como su molestia, aún podía ser amor, aunque su orgullo como siempre le ganaba y no podía decir más, pero algo le estaba quemando por dentro, él quería besarla de nuevo, pero cómo.

-Eso me gustaría, y que me dejarás en paz, pero mis padres están contentos de ayudarte y no dejaré que los desilusiones, sabes que no son fuertes y que su participación en guerras no es lo que todos esperan de un clan, pero se sienten bien de hacer su parte ayudándote, tratando de ser buenos con un Uchiha que lo ha dado todo por la aldea, yo haré de cuenta que nada pasó, eres mi compañero después de todo y mi amigo, porque aunque no lo creas yo sí te considero mi amigo-el semblante de Sakura demostraba una enorme tristeza y Sasuke se decidió a soltarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Lo mismo digo Sakura... tengo algo que decirte... yo estoy...-

Al escucharlo, Sakura no dejo que terminara porque su cuerpo ya estaba temblando de solo imaginar que no sería la confesión de amor que tanto esperaba de él. No de nuevo, porque tenía que ser así, porque Karin no salía de su cabeza se cuestionaba.

-Sasuke me adelantare- Sakura salió saltando para alejarse lo antes posible de él.

-sakura espera... no he terminado-dijo un muchacho como temeroso de perder algo valioso y empezó a seguirla. Ella era rápida, porque en un santiamén estaba a un kilometro de él, en la rama más alta de un árbol grandísimo que dejaba metros de distancia del suelo, pero él lo era más, se puso enfrente para taparle el paso y ella retrocedió temerosa topándose de espaldas con el grueso tronco del árbol, él la acorralo poniendo su única mano en su pecho.

-sakura ya dime ¿qué te sucede? Esta vez su voz era molesta y demandante.

-Sasuke... por favor... no me obligues a escuchar... no quiero... no puedo-

-Pero... no...- Sasuke estaba sumamente desconcertado, ella que siempre insinuó de niña que deseaba una declaración suya, ahora no quería escucharle decir lo que guardaba desde niño por ella. No pudo dejar de sentir uno de los senos de ella y sin pensarlo lo apretó un poco en su mano y viéndola roja cerró los ojos, experimentando otro bochorno que le dejaba su piel al rojo vivo y ya no pudo hacer nada.

-¡Sasuke otra vez!- Sakura al sentir que el trataba de sentir uno de sus senos, tiro su mano avergonzada y bruscamente, porque él no hacia movimiento alguno, estaba petrificado, hasta que la vio resbalar y sin pensarlo la tomo de la cintura y bajo lentamente con ella, hasta colocarse en otra rama más abajo, sabiendo que Sakura era lo suficientemente ágil para evitar lastimarse de la caída, para él era notable que la había aturdido como para reaccionar.

Sasuke ahora sí se sentía perdido, Sai se lo dijo, la perdería, solo deseaba que nadie le estuviera cortejando, porque si no era Sai entonces quién era, ignorando que el mismo la estaba alejando, su principal rival era él mismo.

Esta vez armado de todo el valor posible ante esa situación amorosa, decidió terminar lo que Kakashi le interrumpió y siguió sus instintos. Esa era la oportunidad, ella estaba bajando la guardia, estaba volviendo a ser la chica que a pesar de todo trataba de entenderle y perdonarle. Y él se debatía en besarla o bajarla al tenerla tan cerca, pero fue sintiendo unas enormes ganas de besarla, quería otro beso, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a ser golpeado por ella y robarle un beso, ya no lo soportaba mas. Era un tormento tenía que besarla…

De un solo movimiento puso su mano en la cabeza de Sakura y la pego fuertemente a él y le estampó sus labios en los de ella de una forma brusca, dejando la ebullición de sus hormonas a más no poder, ella trato de evitarlo con un leve forcejeo de su cabeza tratando de alejar sus labios -Sa… mmmm… su… mmmm… ke… mmmm- apenas y podía emitir sílabas, pero él empezó, ahora sí, a profundizar el beso, sin saber sí lo estaba haciendo bien y ella…

Sakura sintió nuevamente como caía presa de sus sentimientos, de lo que le dictaba su corazón y no su cerebro. Sentir a Sasuke nuevamente así, la dejaba perpleja, era como si le transmitía lo que ella esperaba de él. Poco a poco sus dudas se quedaban atrás y ella le empezó a corresponder con la misma intensidad con que Sasuke la besaba.

Ambos se besaban rápida y torpemente, con desesperación, aprendiendo el uno del otro. Sasuke sintió como ella se destensaba y ponía poco a poco sus manos en el pecho, el no la soltaba de la cabeza, pues se sentía confundido de lo que ella haría, se alejaría, empujándolo con esa fuerza única o le correspondería. El aire les comenzó a faltar y tuvieron que separarse unos segundos para recuperarlo, pero él la atrapo nuevamente y la faena continuo un juego de succiones y emociones que les acaloraba con cada instante, con pasión y cariño. El bajo su mano a la espalda de Sakura al sentirse más relajado y a ella también, y si que deseo tener la otra para rodearla completamente, mientras ella fue subiendo sus manos al cuello de él, haciendo aun más profundo su contacto, su saliva se fusionaba y con sin temor exploraban la cavidad de cada uno, era una sensación placentera que les estaba erizando la piel a más no poder, no querían parar y seguir hasta saciarse, pero de pronto fueron volviendo a la realidad y se soltaron poco a poco quedando con sus miradas cruzadas, ónix contra jade, se vieron los labios hinchados y rojos, el sonrojo en las mejillas fue cubriendo toda su cara hasta dejarlos como unos tomates. No podían articular palabra alguna. Solo recuperaban su respiración, que se encontraba agitada.

Sasuke vio como de esos ojos hermosísimos para él, las lágrimas empezaban a salir, se sintió sumamente avergonzado, le había robado un beso y tal como el primero, ella se lo devolvió, la emoción lo embargaba, porque su corazón le decía que él era el primer hombre que la besaba, pero al verla así, dudaba si le había lastimado sus sentimientos, como siempre lo hacía, pero estaba preparado para su castigo, esperaba otra cachetada o un golpe más fuerte, ya no importaba, lo merecía, pero había valido la pena, la saboreo y ella a él. Esto le estaba resultando agradable de sobremanera, más que entrenar. Bajo su vista, mientras esperaba la reacción de ella.

Sakura sentía el corazón saltar en el pecho, aunque se lo prometió así misma de no caer en el juego de él, lo hizo. Estaba avergonzada porque le correspondió y lo disfruto como el primero "le rodee el cuello y ese beso si que me gusto, el es tan…!shannaro!" pensó.

Sasuke no percibió movimiento alguno de ella y eso le preocupo, por lo que levanto su vista para sorprenderse al verla tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras intentaba contener los sollozos.

-Sa... kura... lo hice de nuevo... pero no te preocupes, no te contengas, golpéame si así lo deseas, perdón... por robarte ese beso...-

Sakura escuchaba, pero no podía hablar y sus sollozos ahora si se hacían audibles, que vendría ahora, eso era lo que le preocupaba, porque estaba segura que si él la volvía a besar ella le correspondería de la misma manera, a dónde se habían ido su coraje y su fuerza. Estaba a merced de Sasuke y todo por amor, no era su novio, ¿algún día se lo pediría?, deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuese, porque lo estaba amando con todas sus fuerzas, ni un ápice lo aparto de ella durante tantos años y ahora hasta se besaban pero necesitaba escucharlo, si él estaba tomando las cosas en serio con ella, porque percibía nerviosismo en el todo el tiempo. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando le hablo nuevamente.

-Sakura... por favor dime algo, me preocupa verte así-

-Sa... su... ke...- dijo pero no quito sus manos, no podía verlo.

Sasuke la rodeo con su brazo y la junto a su pecho y Sakura se quito las manos para abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Tranquilízate, tengo que decirte que disfrute el... tú ya sabes... ese beso y el anterior fue...- mientras hablaba Sasuke temblaba y la veía fijamente, desde cuando el decía semejantes cosas sobre lo que sentía. Aunque era su cabellera rosa la que se posaba en sus ojos, el sonrojo no se iba. De pronto vio como ella alzo su cabeza y con una mirada tierna y un brillo especial en ella se preparaba para hablarle.

-Fueron mis primeros besos !shannaro!- Sakura volvió a hundirse en el pecho de él y lo abrazo más fuerte, Sasuke sonrió de lado, pues estaba confirmando sus corazonadas, él era el primero.

Sasuke puso su cara nuevamente entre los cabellos rosas de ella y el silencio los acompaño un momento.

-Gracias Sakura, por decírmelo, deseaba que así fuera, voy a ser sincero contigo también, te lo mereces...-

Sakura esperaba que el también le confirmara que eran los primeros de él, porque ahora si estaba cayendo en la realidad, Sasuke no era un hombre expresivo y mucho menos con las mujeres, según lo recordaba, era un hombre nada cortes, hasta ahora ella se sentía afortunada de recibir esas muestras de él, pocas pero importantes. Pero lo que si era verídico, el cariño de Karin hacia él, siendo una chica tan abierta ¿habría intentado llegar a su corazón?, porque ese lapso de tiempo que ellos estuvieron juntos no se imaginó si la trató igual que a las demás, eso si no podía asegurarlo, se lo quería preguntar, pero no deseaba romper ese momento tan maravilloso con él, pues sentía ese mismo cosquilleo cuando se abrazaron en su regreso frente al árbol de cerezos del hospital, y la alegría cuando le dijo que había regresado a su casa, pues ella sintió que su hogar era ella. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Ya tendría tiempo después, pero ahora que, ¿a acaso no le pediría ser su novia?.

-Han sido los mejores- mas sobre eso no diría estaba sumamente avergonzado. Ya se sentía ridículo, no podía más o su orgullo a dónde se iría, definitivamente Sakura lo hacía sentirse bobo, pues hablaba como idiota, y decirle que besaba por primera vez le atormentaba, iba en contra de todo para él. Estarían juntos mucho tiempo juntos, después lo haría, cuando le pediría ser su novia.

Sakura lo vio nuevamente, esperaba más, pero no dijo nada. Lo conocía bien y además podía ver que estaba ruborizado.

-Ahora espero que todo sea como antes, vámonos ya que tus padres nos esperan-

-tienes razón, vamos- Sakura por el momento acepto, pero seguir como antes era, seguir el ejemplo de Ino y Sai "amigovios", se sonrojó y mordió el labio inferior mientras caminaba a su lado, porque el ya le había demostrado que era impulsivo y si ella no lo frenaba el sería capaz de... sacudió su cabeza, él la observo divertido, "qué se estará imaginando" pensó.

Regresaron a la casa, haciendo de cuenta que todo seguía igual, ella le sonreía y él trataba de verla, pero no podía sostenerle la mirada porque se dio cuenta que se ponían sumamente nerviosos. Los padres no sospecharon nada, cosa que Sasuke agradeció porque de hacerlo lo echarían, Kizashi dijo que no eran novios y por eso vivir bajo el mismo techo no era problema, pero si se lo pedía, ya no tendría como estar junto a ella, aún no tenía una misión asignada, dinero y un lugar estable para vivir y ofrecerle algo bueno a ella. Necesitaba ayuda, pero en donde la encontraría, pedírselo a Sai o a Ino, ¡Claro que no! Pensó, pero seguramente ambos ya se estaban burlando de su inexperiencia en el amor, quién le ayudaría. Sasuke Uchiha no podía seguir siendo visto como un tonto. De pronto un halcón se posó en la ventana del comedor, Sasuke se levantó y se llevó el recado que le llevaba de parte de Kakashi.

-¿Qué dice?, dinos Sasuke- preguntó Sakura como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

-Dice que Naruto y Hinata regresan mañana-

-Muy bien, mañana iremos a verlos- dijo alegremente.

Sasuke al verla así se sintió aliviado, lo cual le agradó, ya podía estar más tranquilo, ella ya estaba actuando otra vez normal con él y todo gracias a su amigo del alma Naruto, parecía que hubiese escuchado su llamado de auxilio, debía hablar con él, pero cómo, su orgullo se interponía, no quería llegar a ese punto, pedirle ayuda para conquistar a su amiga, "genial el cabeza hueca ayudándome para conquistar a Sakura", se dijo cerrando los ojos y contestándole a ella, para que no sospechará nada.

-Sí, iremos a ver a ese tonto- dijo ya emocionado pero imperceptible para ella, porque ya se sentía orgulloso de saber que Sakura sería su novia… y podría… ser suya en cuerpo y alma. Después del matrimonio, eso esperaba porque esas estúpidas hormonas no le ayudaban y esa piel nívea de Sakura y sus curvas traviesas que ya había tocado lo hacían flaquear.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo yaa! Espero este nuevo año iniciemos con nuevas fuerzas para apoyar a nuestra pareja consentida SASUKE Y SAKURA, nos han dado tanta felicidad.

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y como saben espero sus reviews, según los views sé que muchos lo leen, y gracias a sus comentarios en facebook se que les va gustando, eso es bastante para mí porque siendo mi primer fic está siendo querido.

Sin más a leer y nos vemos la próxima!

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 ** _"RECUERDOS Y RUMORES DE ROMANCE"_**

Esa noche fue más estresante de lo normal, ella se sentía incomoda y eso era claro, porque se acostó en su cama como si nada dándole la espalda, mientras que él en el suelo sobre las frazadas la extrañaba, pero no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, realmente se sentía extraño, por un lado estaba sumamente avergonzado de lo que le hacía a ella, en qué momento las cosas estaban cambiando, antes de irse aunque trataba de ser amable, siempre parecían lejanos y en el lapso de tiempo algo dentro de él se empezó a intensificar como si esa parte llena de odio era absorbida por ese sentimiento extraño que todos llamaban amor, siempre fue ella y ahora que había regresado de un beso sencillo pasaron a uno lleno de acción y lo mejor, le gustaba, pero aún eran amigos o eso también estaba cambiando, estaba tan absorto en sus disyuntivas y golpes mentales cuando su dulce voz lo sacó de ellos.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun- ella se giró para verlo y luego cerró los ojos con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una risa angelical, que lo dejó anonadado.

Sasuke sintió su corazón latir desbocado, le estaba llamando nuevamente "Sasuke-kun" realmente lo extrañaba, si bien casi siempre lo llamaba así otras personas, en la voz de Sakura sonaba hermoso, esperaba ansioso cuando la encontraba y lo llamaba de esa forma y ahora que había regresado era la primera vez que se lo decía, quería seguir haciéndolo, eso significaba que todo estaba bien entre ellos y solo deseaba que cambiara el día que se casaran.

-Hmp tú también- tan escueto como siempre le respondió, y grandioso se dijo pues ya estaba volviendo a ser el mismo y no a desvariar diciendo estupideces.

A la mañana siguiente, era domingo, y él ya estaba duchándose, cosa que ella agradeció, porque no quería otra escena de esas o se dejaría, era seguro, después de todo, ella Sakura Haruno siempre deseo estar con él desde que lo vio de adolescente en la guarida de Orochimaru, era más guapo de lo que antes fue, y ahora que lo había visto así tan cerca de ella y rozando sus labios en su cuello, además del último fogoso beso, era obvio que esos pensamientos habían regresado. Además su cuerpo estaba tan bien formado, esos roces entre sus senos y sus torso, sus labios en su cuello, sus caricias en… "Sakura que idioteces estás pensando" se golpeo mentalmente.

Desayunaron y caminando en silencio como era de costumbre, los aldeanos los veían y se secreteaban cosas sobre la pareja, porque para todo la aldea Sasuke y Sakura tenían algo, aunque escondido, Sasuke simplemente los ignoraba, Sakura prestaba atención a que no fuera algún murmullo grosero referente a él, aunque eso parecía que había quedado en el pasado hace casi dos años, tiempo que él estuvo allí en lo que se recuperaba y esperaba la prótesis de su brazo. Sakura se indignaba ante esos comentarios y los reprendía, intentando hacerlos entrar en razón, porque ella les recordaba que les había salvado el trasero en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja cada vez que podía estando con o sin él.

Muchas veces era observada por Sasuke, pero otras solo la detenían, aduciendo a que ellos tenían derecho de descargar lo que tuvieran dentro en contra de él, después de todo no era inocente. Gracias al buen corazón de todos no duró mucho, se calmaron al ver que de verdad estaba arrepentido, claro el que estuviera caminando casi a diario junto a la kunoichi pelirrosa era más tranquilizador, porque todos especulaban que pronto los sorprenderían en momentos románticos, pero eso no llegó para pesar de Sakura, quien no veía nada de insinuaciones románticas que se saliera de él, era como estar en la antigüedad caminando con un pretendiente, pero de todas formas disfrutaba de estar a su lado, porque él mismo era quien la buscaba para conversar, bueno en cierta parte era un monólogo de Sakura y respuestas cortas de él o asentimientos, pero no parecía estar molesto ni mucho menos, además de esas largas caminatas que le parecían amenas.

Sasuke también iba absorto recordando esos momentos, cuando se quedó una parte en el hospital, ella cuidó de él en todo momento, aunque estuviera ocupada con otros pacientes sacaba tiempo para pasar a echarle una vista, eso decía con una enorme sonrisa, la descubría sentada leyendo y otras durmiendo con la cabeza sobre su cama, lo cual lo hacía sonreír porque recordaba esos momentos en que de niños ella siempre estaba allí cuando el despertaba herido, claro que el bochorno venía cuando le daba de comer en la boca, casi siempre eran sorprendidos por sus compañeros que llegaban a visitarlo, pero para él era para burlarse y el principal entrometido era "Naruto", quien debía ser llevado a rastras por Hinata para que los dejara en paz y la otra parte vergonzosa fue cuando al salir del hospital se hospedó en casa de Naruto, siempre eran visitados por Sakura y Hinata. Como en una ocasión que ambos estaban con los pantalones hasta abajo cerca de la puerta porque Naruto salió del baño y Sasuke de bañarse, ninguno podía subírselos y cuando las chicas entraron con la llave que Sakura tenía, se sonrojaron y malinterpretaron las cosas, Sakura se puso a Hinata atrás, para que no viera, porque siendo ella su compañera era diferente, solo Sasuke la ponía nerviosa, mientras que la Hyuga parecía que se iba a desmayar por su amado y Sasuke que no le tenía confianza, pero tanto Naruto como Sasuke no paraban en aclarar todo, lo que rápidamente se convirtió en risas de las chicas al verlos así, para sorpresa de todos Hinata se acercó a Naruto para ayudarle a ponerse su pantalón claro que toda roja y Sakura entonces al verla tranquila hizo lo mismo con Sasuke, pero luego a solas Sasuke aún trataba de aclararle que no era lo que pensaban, hasta que ella le dijo que lo sabía con una enorme carcajada que aunque le molestó lo tranquilizó, porque no quería otra escena como la del beso. Se turnaban para cocinarles o a veces coincidían, no se quejaba, pero la verdad prefería que Sakura fuera la que lo visitara a diario y Hinata era beneficiosa para distraer a Naruto quien se entretenía con la Hyuga y dejaba en paz a Sakura, no interrumpía y él podía disfrutar horas en compañía de Sakura encerrado en su habitación. Sonrió de lado de imaginarse esos momentos cuando la habitación parecía estar a una temperatura anormal y ellos en silencio viéndose, además de esas escapadas por la ventana cuando Naruto empezaba a gritar por cualquier tontería, siempre terminaban en lo alto de un árbol o sobre los rostros hokage, esperando algo más uno del otro que no llegaba, al contrario ella lo hacía recostarse y descansar y sino venía un regaño que sinceramente quería evitar aunque le gustaba verla así, sonrojada y regañándole, contagiándole el rubor en sus mejillas a él. De verdad que la había extrañado demasiado, pero siempre la tuvo en su corazón aunque tratara de sacarla. Y esos años ausentes entre ellos, parecía que la escuchaba y miraba todo el tiempo, pero no podía regresar sin antes ser perdonado por todos aquellos que dañó, sinceramente no fue difícil, parecía que las esposas y niños de aquellos samurái lo perdonaron o comprendieron demasiado, y de paso iba ayudando a otros, después de todo eso le gustaba en las misiones del grupo 7 y Sakura era la que lo involucraba, debía crear buena reputación y estar en paz y sin tacha, de todo lo malo que hizo para poder demostrarle a Sakura que valía la pena estar con él.

-Sasuke-kun-

-hmp-

-Mañana iras al hospital por tus nuevas pruebas, ya que por lo que veo tu masa muscular está cambiando, te he observado y creo que se necesitan ajustes- Ella lo veía sonriendo mientras hablaba, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo al verlo sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo, entendió que eso sonaba a que él estaba malinterpretando las cosas, pero en realidad que podían pensar después de lo que pasaban, Sakura se sonrojo y movió las manos como negando cualquier pensamiento morboso de él.

-N-o pien…ses mal, soy ninja médico después de todo o no recuerdas cuando te hicimos las pruebas la primera vez- Sakura abrió los ojos por completo al verlo bajar la vista y sonrojarse aún más, ya que recordar eso era otro momento vergonzoso para ambos.

-Yo lo re-cuer-do bien- Sasuke sonrió un poco nervioso.

-FLASH BACK-

Sakura estaba en la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto en el hospital, pero Tsunade decidió llevarse a Naruto para hacerle los chequeos personalmente junto con Shizune para que la ayudase, mientras dejaban a Sakura a cargo de Sasuke.

-Por fin nos quedamos solos Sasuke-kun, ahora quítate la camisa- Sakura estaba viendo hacia el lugar por donde Naruto había salido con Tsunade y Shizune.

-Cómo di-ces- Sasuke estaba ruborizado y Sakura al notar el tono del chico se giró, notando que él estaba malinterpretando las cosas y su cara se torno completamente roja.

-¡Para la prueba!- Sakura negaba con las manos y cabeza, para sacar al chico de su confusión, pero notó que el bajo su cabeza para no verla e inútilmente trató de sacarse la camisa, ella puso una cara tierna y se acercó a él, lentamente le empezó a sacar la camisa, el parecía como un niño pequeño que se siente inútil, ante los adultos.

-Sakura, lamento esto-

-Sasuke esto es normal, pronto te acostumbraras, eres muy hábil con o sin tus dos brazos y mientras yo esté a tu lado siempre te ayudaré en lo que pueda- Sakura le brindó una de sus tiernas sonrisas, pero especiales para levantarle el ánimo, aunque no fuera percibido por nadie.

-Gracias- él la veía atentamente como empezaba a comportarse de forma profesional, tomaba las jeringas sacaba muestras de sangre y preparaba quien sabe que ungüentos, pero al empezar a palpar con su mano su brazo, otra incomodidad volvió se bajo hasta quedar sus rostros casi a la misma altura, luego se apoyo en su pecho y sin darse cuenta se empezaba a sonrojar y sus manos a temblar, él se sumergió en sentir su olor y verla a pocos milímetros, ella notó su bien formado torso y como podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado, él tomo su mano y la dejo allí sintiéndola, luego poco a poco fue acercándose a más y más hasta que sus alientos se podían encontrar, ella le vio sonrojarse y verlo con esos ojos negros que la traspasaban, se preguntó si por casualidad pretendía besarla, pero todo quedó en el aire, al escuchar la voz inconfundible de "Naruto" quejándose de que todo lo que le hacían le dolía y rápidamente ambos se alejaron, ella haciendo que le tomaba la temperatura y él acostado, tratando de disimular lo que ni siquiera sabían si iba a pasar.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto entró directo a su cama, dejando a Tsunade y a Shizune hablar sobre algo que no le dieron importancia, al verlos actuar extraño y sonrojados no dejo pasar la oportunidad de molestarlos.

-Teme no me digas trataste de besar a Sakura-chan aprovechando que estaban solos- soltó una carcajada, pero ambos se quedaron inmóviles, porque Naruto casi daba en el clavo, pero al no percatarse el chico rubio siguió con sus burlas –Sakura-chan o fuiste tu la que ya le diste la bienvenida con un beso-

Sakura ya no lo soportó –Naruto cállate o me la pagaras- mientras Sasuke lo veía con una de sus miradas asesinas.

-Calma muchachos, estoy bromeando, yo se que ustedes no se besarían estando solos ni aunque los empujáramos, son tan lentos-

¡Puf! El golpe ya había sido dado por Sasuke, adelantándose a Sakura, quien no soportaba más ser avergonzada. Naruto se extrañó pues ahora si los vio sonrojados y lo que le inquietó fue ver a Sasuke así y con su mirada diferente hacia ella, entonces eso le indicaba que lo que acababa de decir no era del todo una broma, había acertado en algo.

Tsunade entró rompiendo un rotundo silencio entre los tres, pidió a Sakura que le ayudara con Sasuke y que la siguieran, ella obedeció y ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo guió con pasando su brazo por su cuello, dejando a Naruto asombrado. Llegaron a otra sala y allí empezó el calvario justo como había dicho Naruto todo dolía, Tsunade veía a la pareja de reojo de vez en cuando, quienes por momentos actuaban torpemente y con leves sonrojos, de pronto la prueba más dolorosa llegó y Sasuke trató de no quejarse de dolor, pero Sakura era experta en saber cuando algo le dolía y se acercó tomando su mano, Sasuke inmediatamente la tomo y la presionó, calmando su dolor, Tsunade sonrió recordando aquella vez cuando llegó y los vio por primera vez, al sanar a Sasuke y a una chiquilla pelirrosa saltarle encima llorando de felicidad por su recuperación, recordó como Naruto se fue porque se sentía incomodo de observarlos, y en ese momento como ahora Sasuke no la rechazó, en ese momento dejó que la abrazara y la veía de lado, allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que entre ellos había algo y el pobre Naruto salía sobrando, ahora notó como el si la veía y le correspondía el agarre, lo que Sakura también percibió y se alegró de saber que ahora era diferente empezaba a dejarla acercarse a él

Tsunade dio por terminado todo y con una sonrisa triunfante salió de la sala con ellos tras de ella.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Entre sus pensamientos llegaron a la nueva casa de los recién casados. Sin notarlo, quedándose frente a la puerta sin atreverse a tocar, pero entonces su mejor amigo se percató de su presencia. Voltearon a ver cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de ella.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke teme, no lo puedo creer!- los abrazó al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Amor quién es?- Hinata se acercó a la puerta también y en cuanto los vio les hizo una reverencia.

-Pasen por favor, están en su casa- dijo amablemente, mientras le indicaba que se acomodaran en uno de los sofá de la sala.

-Amigos estoy tan feliz de verlos y juntos, ¿desde cuándo son novios? Preguntó Naruto al sentarse frente a ellos.

-¡Felicidades!- Hinata sonrió sentándose al lado de su amado esposo.

Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron y lo vieron fijamente mientras contestaban al unísono -No somos novios-

Naruto y Hinata se vieron las caras, desconcertados.

-Entonces desde cuándo estás en la aldea- Hinata trató de salvar la situación.

-Desde el viernes-

-y en dónde te estás quedando-

-En casa de Sakura-

-En su habitación- Naruto quería indagar, porque lo sospechaba. Y no obtuvo respuesta solo un sonrojo más pronunciado de la pareja visitante.

-¡Q….que!, no me digan que se comieron la torta antes del recreo.

Ahora sí Sasuke y Sakura estaban completamente rojos.

-¡No!- ambos estaban pasando un momento bochornoso.

-Amor por favor, cálmate- Hinata seguía sosteniendo su mano.

-Pero si duermen juntos, cómo es que se aguantan-

Pump, se escuchó seguido de la voz de Naruto -auch, por qué me pegas teme-

-Por qué no soy como tú dobe- contestó Sasuke

-Es verdad, las cosas ya no son como antes Naruto, podemos hacer eso sin ser pervertidos, no tenemos esos impulsos, verdad Sasuke-kun- Sakura se veía molesta.

-Hmp-

-Eso espero porque sino yo mismo te haré pagar si le haces daño a mi querida amiga, y te vas dejándola como si nada-

Hinata se percató que algo no estaba bien, y codeo a su esposo para que no los molestará más, Naruto entendió pero en la mirada de Sasuke vio que le pedía algo.

Se quedaron a almorzar y conversaban de todo un poco, Hinata y Naruto se veían plenamente felices y Sakura y Sasuke los veían alegres, era su mejor amigo en común y tanto sufrimiento ahora se veía lejano, él se merecía todo lo que estaba viviendo, no como ellos amándose y sin poder decirlo con libertad porque las confusiones eran demasiadas.

Sakura y Hinata levantaron los trastos y fueron a la cocina a lavarlos, mientras los Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a la sala nuevamente.

-Muy bien amigo, dime algo te ocurre, lo veo en tus ojos-

Sasuke lo vio seriamente, pero no se atrevía, no quería pedirle ayuda su orgullos le decía que no lo hiciera, pero si no perdería a lo que más amaba, la única razón de estar en la aldea.

-Naruto yo…-

-Qué dime, te escucho, es sobre Sakura-chan verdad-

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza, pero un sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

-Es que no sé cómo… bueno hacer que este conmigo… cómo pedirle que…- Su cara parecía angustiada, pero Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-¡Naruto! Te estás burlando de mí- Sasuke ya se empezaba a arrepentir de hablar con él sobre su asunto con Sakura.

-No es eso, es que te vieras amigo, nunca pensé verte así de atormentado por el amor de Sakura, realmente estas enamorado-

-Qué yo no…-

-Fingir conmigo no va Sasuke, yo lo sé bien, la has amado desde siempre, por qué crees que eras mi rival, lo tenías todo, eras popular, sacabas buenas notas y tenías el amor de Sakura, a quien yo creí amar, pero gracias al cielo eso no pasó o no estaría super feliz con mi amada Hinata- la cara de Naruto parecía de un niño bobo, al ver a Hinata por la puerta entre abierta de la cocina. Sasuke sonrió de lado de verdad Naruto parecía otro. Suspiró y siguió hablando -Sakura te ha amado solo a ti, nunca me hizo caso y eso que me esforcé, también otros lo intentaron tu lo viste, cuando Lee se le declaró y no lo aceptó- Sasuke recordó esa escena y cerró los ojos, ese día esperaba con ansias que Sakura dijera que no. -Sasuke ya no lo niegues tú la amas y siempre la has alejado, yo lo sabía desde que éramos niños, ahora es tu oportunidad o la perderás- Sasuke ya se estaba cansando de escuchar lo mismo siempre, pero en realidad podría pasar por ser así de lento.

-Dime o ella te ha demostrado lo contrario, porque me dijo que cuando fue junto a Kakashi a despedirte, tú le dijiste que la volverías a ver y ella te ha esperado-

-Pero me dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo y cuando yo intenté… cuando yo la…-

-Ay no me digas que ya intentaste propasarte-

Sasuke palideció, Naruto sí que lo conocía. Por eso debía decirlo para que le aconsejara -El sábado por la mañana mientras iba a ducharme yo…-

 **…**

-Y yo lo empuje para que no siguiera- Sakura le contaba a Hinata lo que le había sucedido con él.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta, esos arrebatos de parte de Uchiha no los imaginó, aunque ahora que era casada ya sabía de lo que él quería probar con su amiga.

-Sakura y tu…-

-Hinata por la poca cordura que tuve fui capaz de detenerlo, porque créeme que estuve a punto de dejar que siguiera, pero me he dado cuenta que solo quiere usarme, también me besó fue nuestro primer beso, como lo imaginé de él, corto pero lleno de emociones y luego me dio a entender que no quería hacerlo, para más tarde darnos uno más apasionado y después de eso no me dijo si seriamos novios-.

-Amiga creo que deben hablar bien las cosas, todo lo están complicando más, sabes que es Sasuke, nunca ha sido expresivo y menos con lo que vivió después, es una persona complicada, además déjame decirte algo, puedo asegurarte que sí siente algo por ti, porque cuando yo observaba a Naruto en ciertas ocasiones vi a Sasuke observándote en secreto y ya ves ahora Naruto y yo somos muy felices, seguramente está confundido o no puede decírtelo, a mí me costó mucho hacerlo-

-Yo lo conozco Hinata y sé que es complicado, un ser que ha sufrido mucho, pero no sé si él… tú sabes… esté dispuesto a llevar algo serio conmigo, tienen algo y quiere decírmelo, ahora creo que fueron los primeros besos para ambos, pero Karin estaba sentía algo por él estoy segura y sí en su viaje la encontró y si el sabe sobre eso y tal vez quiera estar con ella y seguramente volvió porque se siente culpable por haberme hecho creer que volvería y después de que consiga algo conmigo se vaya de nuevo y con ella, y no encuentra la forma de hacerlo, pero lo que no me gusta es que use sus instintos conmigo, tal vez quiera obtener experiencia y eso no se lo voy a permitir-.

Espero sus reviews, ya saben les agradezco infinitamente a los que estan constantes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo yaa!

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus reviews. Especialmente a:

-Niki: por tomarse el tiempo en leer todos de una sola vez y comentar cada uno de ellos.

-Cecil Cifer: por sus lindas palabras que me motivan a seguir.

-También a los que me enviaron inbox preguntando como comentar en fanfiction, ya les dejé en el face con imágenes los pasos para poder comentar.

Perdón por la demora, se me fue de las manos, el regreso a clases te deja sin tiempo jejeje, por eso lo hice un poco más largo, espero no aburrirlos.

Sin más, a leer y nos vemos la próxima!

°Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

°Yusuke Katsumoto es de mi propiedad (su significado sería más o menos así: hombre que apoya y es victorioso).

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 ** _"NUESTROS AMIGOS Y UN RIVAL"_**

-… pero lo que no me gusta es que use sus instintos conmigo, tal vez quiera obtener experiencia y eso no se lo voy a permitir-.

-La chica pelirroja que ayudaron tú y Naruto, la Uzumaki, Naruto cree que es su prima- Hinata sonrió.

-A ella me refiero, cuando la encontré a punto de morir a manos de Sasuke, noté que sentía algo por él, no sé qué tan profundo, pero… -

-No lo creo, amiga es seguro que tiene deseos… tú ya sabes contigo, pero no porque quiera usarte, seguramente es otra cosa la que te quiere decir, pero al estar así de cerca es notable que tantos años reprimidos de deseos salgan a la luz, no creo que con su venganza haya tenido tiempo de hacer cosas carnales… amiga si Sasuke quisiera corresponderle a Karin no se atrevería a tocarte-

Sakura sintió que su amiga tenía razón, una luz de esperanza surcó su mirada, tal vez en verdad él si deseaba decirle otra cosa, ya no era una niña y menos estudiando medicina, en verdad veía cosas de Biología y Anatomía, pero sobre relaciones solo tenía el concepto, no la experiencia, seguramente en ese periodo Sasuke hasta hubiese vuelto con un hijo porque se supone que ese era su otro sueño, restablecer el clan… entonces otra duda se atravesó por su mente, Karin tal vez se le había declarado y si se habían acostado y ella ingenuamente al no saber besar y mucho menos experimentado intimidad con un hombre, porque se guardaba única y exclusivamente para Sasuke. Sacudió su cabeza, eso era más doloroso.

-Sakura qué pasa- Hinata al verla se asustó.

-Hinata y sí él solo quiere estar conmigo por compromiso, y con Karin establecerse y tal vez ella no le haya soltado nada, porque cree que al estar siempre pensando en él le deje que haga con migo lo que quiere y que seré fácil para eso y así tener hijos con ambas.

Hinata rió ahora sí más fuerte, lo que molestó un poco a Sakura -Por favor, dime Sakura, si fuera eso no creerías que lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y con cualquier mujer que encontrará para dejar muchos Uchihas por todos lados, además no creo que Karin se opusiera a eso porque si está interesada en él no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa, y así tenerlo para siempre, tú misma me animaste con Naruto, recuérdalo, porque ahora actúas como si no supieras, Sasuke y Sakura siempre fueron los más brillantes en toda Konoha, incluso que mi querido Naruto, pero en cuanto al amor se trata ustedes son los peores y si lo que te quiere decir es que no tiene experiencia y se apena, sentiste sus besos- Hinata seguía con una risilla.

Sakura infló sus mejillas y frunció su ceño, cruzando sus brazos, parecía una niña y así se sentía porque parecía que de eso no sabía nada.

-Hinata fueron mis primeros besos- se sonrojó –y el pasar a mayores no sé cómo saberlo, creo que percibí que era la primera vez que besaba- Sakura recordó como Sasuke temblaba y no sabía cómo proseguir porque en el segundo beso fue como si no supiera donde poner sus manos como si solo lo guiará el institno, más eso no se lo diría a su amiga, ya estaba sumamente avergonzada -pero como saberlo y si hubiese dejado que hiciéramos cosillas tampoco hubiese sabido si él ya lo había hecho con otra ¿o sí?, porque al estar con él las mariposas en mi estómago me hacen olvidar el resto- Sasuke estornudó al otro lado, mientras ella veía sus pies y se ponía aún más roja –Tú podrías decirme como supiste de Naruto… ya sabes-

Ahora fue Hinata la que primero palideció y luego pasó a super sonrojo –Yo… Sa-ku-ra… jijiji este… cómo explicarlo- jugaba con sus dedos.

-Vamos Hinata dime ya eres una mujer casada, ahora eres una experta- Sakura levantó su vista para encararla.

-Tienes razón- Hinata tomó valor aunque se veía aún sonrojada –Nuestro primer beso fue espontaneo, lleno de amor, nos transmitimos todo y bueno en la noche de bodas yo…- se coloró aún más –Bueno su nerviosismo me lo dijo, además de mi instinto, aunque me guió todo el tiempo, luego sonrojado me dijo que lo aprendió del Icha Icha- Ambas soltaron una carcajada, eso se veía venir del discípulo de Jiraya. Ahora fue Naruto el que estornudó. –Teme parece que vamos a pescar un resfriado o ellas están hablando de nosotros- Sasuke solo alzó una ceja, el tonto de Naruto tal vez tenía razón, pero era mejor seguir en lo suyo que ir a escuchar lo que ellas hablaban seguramente le aburriría.

-Entonces me quieres decir que yo lo sabré-

-Así es sigue tu corazón e instintos a menos que el mismo Sasuke te lo confiese-

-Gracias Hinata eres la mejor y ahora eres la experta jijiji-

-Pero si tienes más dudas cuenta conmigo, y te aconsejo que te comportes distante con él, a veces debes ceder claro, cuando tu corazón te lo indique, recuerda que cuando Naruto pensó que me perdería con Toneri, afloraron todos sus verdaderos sentimientos de amor hacia mí, además te ayudaré en lo que pueda-

-Gracias amiga por tus consejos y por favor no se lo digas a Naruto, se que es tu esposo, pero recuerda que es el mejor amigo de Sasuke y no quiero que lo ponga sobre aviso o no funcionará- Sakura la abrazó fuertemente.

Hinata le correspondió -No te preocupes yo sé que Naruto no puede guardar secretos o les agrega más-

Ya alejándose un poco Sakura sacó su curiosidad -Y tú te estás cuidando o ya traes un bebé y me lo estás ocultando- dijo ahora sonriendo al ver la cara de Hinata roja y soltándola para llevarse las manos al rostro.

-Sakura, ya sabes cómo es Naruto, su rivalidad… él dice que esperemos a que tú y Sasuke tengan un bebé para que crezcan juntos.

-Amiga no te lo recomiendo o no podrás tenerlos, porque creo que él y yo no llegaremos a más- ella se veía algo triste.

-Ánimo, ya verás que sí amiga, tendremos a nuestros hijos jugando por toda Konoha felices y nosotras seremos las mujeres más afortunadas y plenas de la aldea-

Sakura también se entusiasmo, porque sí que lo deseaba, pasar el resto de su vida junto a Sasuke y tener aunque sea un hijo que se pareciera a él.

 **…**

-Amigo sí que cometiste un error y yo te hubiera dado una paliza, estúpido, por aprovecharte de ella antes de siquiera decirle que la amas, eres callado, frío, un desamorado, atormentador de su corazón, ya lo sabemos, pero de eso a pasar a segunda base sin aclarar nada-

-Dobe vas a ayudarme o darme un sermón, usoratonkachi-

-Cálmate, por supuesto que los ayudaré dattebayo- la cara de Naruto era de picardía.

-Pero no quiero hacer nada vergonzoso, ni estúpido- Sasuke sabía que de Naruto todo se podía esperar.

-No amigo, esta vez es en serio, debes declarártele y ya… porque te comerán el mandado y yo quiero verlos juntos, pero…-

Naruto cruzó sus brazos y cerrando los ojos trataba de idear un plan, hasta que saltó de emoción.

-Este a partir de la próxima semana iniciarán las actividades para festival de verano, y además será tu cumpleaños, debes aprovechar para declarártele allí, usa todo lo que tienes, sé que será difícil para un tonto como tú- Naruto se sentía feliz, ahora si era superior a su amigo en muchas cosas, porque sabía de ante mano que el chico aún era casto, y su pensamiento lo acompañó con una risilla pícara, a lo que Sasuke se sintió más humillado, pero debía pasar por eso sí quería ganarse nuevamente el corazón de Sakura.

-Dímelo ya tarado-

-El tarado es otro- Naruto seguía molestándolo. -Bueno Hinata y yo los invitaremos para ir los cuatro al festival para celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero luego fingiremos que no podemos ir, claro que iremos después, entonces tú la llevas, tendrán tiempo a solas y no lo eches a perder, entendido, ella no se negará, no habrá otra oportunidad, quién podría arruinarla dattebayo- o eso era lo que ambos pensaban…

Saskura y Sasuke se despidieron de la feliz pareja y antes de marcharse Naruto se acercó a ellos y tomo sus manos para unirlas -me hicieron muy feliz hoy, espero verlos pronto, así como me siento con mi amada Hinata- Naruto abrazó a su esposa y ella con una reverencia los despidió. Ambos se ruborizaron y se alejaron.

La tarde empezaba desaparecer para darle la bienvenida al ocaso, el viento soplaba y jugaba con los cabellos de los chicos, como siempre iban en silencio, pero de pronto Sakura dijo que se adelantaría para poder pasar al hospital y arreglar unos asuntos, Sasuke aceptó y caminó a paso lento, mientras ella se alejaba, en realidad Sakura empezaría a poner en marcha el consejo de Hinata, se haría la distante, pero una voz la sacó de sus planes, tapándole el paso.

-Por fin la conozco es aún más hermosa en persona… su belleza hace que mi mis ojos queden cegados… - Sakura vio al frente a un chico más alto que ella y bien parecido, ojos avellanados y cabello castaño echado en mechones a su arostro, de una tez blanca, pero no tanto como la de Sasuke y se quedó maravillada.

-Sakura Uchiha- ahora sí Sakura se sonrojó no solo por los cumplidos del muchacho sino por llamarla Uchiha y eso último la puso en ensoñación, "Sakura Uchiha, se escucha tan bien mi nombre acompañado del apellido de Sasuke-kun", acaso ese chico apuesto piensa que soy la… esposa de Sasuke-kun", pero de pronto lo escuchó atrás de ella.

-Quién eres- Sasuke sonaba molestó.

Sakura se giró y en efecto era él, entonces su cara se lleno de rojo intenso, ella había malinterpretado todo, el joven seguro ya había visto a Sasuke y para colmo éste se veía enojado, ella supuso que tal vez por su confusión ante el uso de su apellido, pero en realidad Sasuke la veía sonrojada por ese chico-

-Sasuke-kun- ¿qué ocurre?

-Sakura lo conoces- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te pregunté, quién eres, Sakura no te conoce para que le hables así y yo tampoco te había visto-

-Uchiha, no te molestes veo que te han asignado ser guardaespaldas de la señorita Sakura, entiendo que la protejas, después de todo es tan bella que cualquier hombre podría perder la cordura por ella- el chico sonreía triunfante al ver como Sasuke iba poniéndose aún más molesto si eso era posible.

-Sasuke-kun no es mi guardaespaldas, él es mi amigo y mi compañero, es normal que ante un extraño respondamos así, pero por favor dinos ¿quién eres?- Sakura sonó amable y con su tierna sonrisa.

-Pensé que de no serlo entonces… tal vez era tu novio- el chico seguía provocando a Sasuke.

-No claro que no- Sakura se apoyó negando con sus manos.

-Que bien eso me agrada y por ser tu mi bella flor de cerezo quién lo pregunta con gusto te lo diré-

-Gracias- dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Soy Yusuke Katsumoto, del País del Té, la conocí por fotografías de la carrera que ganó Idate y por haberlos visto a ambos combatiendo en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, además Uchiha eras conocido como un criminal de clase S, pero creo que ahora ya no importa, te has reformado, creo, y lamentablemente yo estaba fuera con mi amiga y es hasta ahora que puedo verla y estaré ayudándote con los niños de la Clínica Mental, a partir de mañana le asistiré en lo que pueda y también a Tsunade sama, seremos compañeros también y tal vez algo más- el chico le guiño un ojo con picardía.

Sakura se sonrojó y fue el detonante para Sasuke, se acercó al chico y lo tomó del cuello –Qué crees que estás diciendo-

-Qué te ocurre, si no eres su novio debes dejar que ella encuentre al hombre que pueda serlo, además por el momento podemos ser amigos, no seas mal pensado-

Sakura los veía aterrorizada, esa escena no pintaba bien, conociendo a Sasuke en cualquier momento podía ser agresivo, sacar su katana o enterrarle un chidori, además "estaba celoso", eso parecía, porque si era así le convendría ponerlo a prueba y comprobar si en verdad eran celos y ese chico parecía ser un buen hombre y claro si se mostraba así podría dárselos con él.

-Yusuke, disculpa a Sasuke-kun, él es muy cuidadoso, pero claro que te brindaría mi amistad, ahora por favor suéltalo- Sakura se acercó y tomó a Sasuke del brazo, y parándose en medio de los dos le extendió la mano al chico –Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno, espero nos llevemos muy bien y nos complementemos, además puedes tutearme-

Sasuke se sentía mal, Sakura parecía sentirse emocionada de tener que pasar tiempo con ese fulano. Esperaba con ansias que su cumpleaños llegará pronto, para poder pedirle a Sakura que se convierta en su novia, ahora sí estaba en problemas, si ese sujeto no la dejaba pasar tiempo con él.

-Muy bien, debo terminar de establecerme en el hospital allí pasaré mi período de trabajo en Konoha, hasta que regrese a mi pueblo natal. Hasta mañana mi bella Sakura- El chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la mano, a lo cual Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cortesía del chico.

Sasuke no soportaba más a ese empalagoso, parecía que Sakura se estaba dejando deslumbrar por él, vio como intentaba acercarse aún más posando su mano en su cabello y atraerla para "darle un beso".

-Sakura mi be…- Yusuke ya no pudo terminar su oración y mucho menos lograr su cometido.

Sin pensarlo siquiera usó su velocidad y la tomó por la cintura para alejarla de él, dejando al muchacho con un enojo profundo de rodillas en el suelo ante el jalón y a ella no la soltó en ningún momento.

-¿Qué te ocurre Uchiha?- preguntó aún dolorido.

-No lo ves, acabas de conocer a una dama y ya intentas propasarte- espetó molesto.

-¿Propasarme? Solo le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla como amigos que somos desde ahora y además no eres su dueño- Yusuke ahora sí se veía molesto.

-Yo no permitiré que ningún tipo le haga algo a Sakura, ¡entendiste!- Sasuke apretaba su agarre en Sakura, temiendo que Yusuke se la arrebatara.

Entonces Sakura se sintió feliz, un corazón saltarín percibía en su interior, ver a Sasuke defendiéndola así era como en los viejos tiempos, pero esta vez no en batalla sino ante un chico que le coqueteaba, una sonrisa se asomó de sus labios al igual que unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, más ella no las dejó. Permitió seguir así en el brazo del Uchiha ante la mirada del muchacho.

-Yusuke por favor debes comprendernos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas… por favor será mejor que te retires y en verdad te brindo mi amistad, pero acabamos de conocernos así que…- Sakura trataba de tranquilizarlos.

-No te preocupes eso haré, hasta mañana, mi bella Sakura- El chico sonrió de forma que a Sasuke le pareció retadora.

El chico se alejó, mientras Sakura lo veía y le despedía con la mano, y Sasuke no pudo evitar interrogarla.

-Sakura así que ahora estarás trabajando con ese sujeto, parece que te agradó-

-Sa-su-ke-kun, qué dijiste- Sakura volteó su rostro algo apenada, pues no le había prestado atención.

Sasuke alzó una ceja en verdad ese sujeto ya le estaba crispando los nervios y en grande, lo estaba sacando de su "nuevo yo" y eso que se acababan de conocer, soportar el tiempo que se quedará sería un martirio. Genial.

-Te pregunté que si te agradó- Sasuke le habló enojado.

-Bueno… creo que sí, no parece mala persona, tal vez pueda confiar en él- Sakura se veía algo nerviosa. Puso sus manos temblorosas en el brazo de Sasuke sin pensar, que él percibiría su nerviosismo.

-Pero… como puedes hacerlo así nada más, lo acabas de conocer y… ya lo viste trató de… y en frente de mí- Sasuke cambió su expresión a una preocupada, luego notó que ella estaba con las mejillas arreboladas, pues él en ningún momento la soltó, contagiándole ese color, aún así continúo aferrado a ella. No le permitiría zafarse, aunque fuera vergonzoso, quería sentirla cuando le hablaba.

Sakura le sonrió –Así como he confiado en ti todos estos años, debes darle una oportunidad, tú no eras una mala persona a pesar de lo que decían y hacías, siempre supe que…- ella lo vio entristecida –Actuabas así porque tu corazón estaba dolorido y en parte tenías razón, por la aldea perdiste a tu clan, claro que fue decisión de Itachi, pero de todos modos los ancianos no debieron… Danzo no… te lo quitaron todo y así tu hermano amo a la aldea como para sacrificar a su gente dejando al único ser que amo así como yo… la amo … y… bueno siempre tuviste una coraza inquebrantable y a penas me dabas piezas de tu dolor cuando me reprendías por mi actitud banal, pero ese día comprendí aún más tu dolor, después de haber descubierto la verdad por estar al lado la quinta Hokage, al escucharte decir que te devolvieran a tus padres y hermano, pude ver esa expresión de dolor incomprendida, supe que el dolor era inmenso y eso me dolió de igual manera, como podría yo, entonces pensar que eras un maniático así por así, eras el resultado de lo mal que se tomaban las decisiones, además de atacar a tu propia compañera… esa chica que se veía preocupada por ti… Karin- Sakura bajó su mirada.

Sasuke recordó ese fatídico día en que le hizo daño a Sakura, aunque no se comparaba con el dolor que le causaba a su corazón. Y bueno a Karin le hizo más daño atravesándola junto a Danzo y diciendo que era un estorbo a la pregunta triste de "que significo para ti" y a ella si la quería ver muerta, no se esperaba que apareciera su "molestia pelirrosa" para salvarla en cambio con Sakura era diferente sabía que más de alguien la rescataría de sus retorcidas garras.

-Ese día yo… intenté matarte- la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba ronca -pero Sakura ahora te diré la verdad, ya no tengo porque aparentar… aunque estaba lleno de furia, cegado por la venganza esperaba que aparecieran Naruto y Kakashi, era lógico que tramabas algo, eres muy analítica y yo me esperaba una táctica para emboscarme, nunca imaginé que de verdad estabas apostando tu vida, al ir a enfrentar a un desquiciado como yo "sola" lo lamento tanto, por favor perdóname- Sasuke hablaba casi en un hilo de voz –confié que te salvarían, y así fue, aparecieron en el momento indicado, además tú podrías sanarte-

-La verdad es que sí hubiese muerto… porque el kunai estaba envenenado y solo porque se lo acertaste a Naruto no hubieron muertos, gracias al Kyubi se sanó rápidamente. Además tu siempre piensas que soy analítica, pero nunca imaginé que Kakashi y Naruto irían a rescatarme-

-Sakura no sabes cuánto lo lamento-

-Sasuke yo también quería matarte estaba segura que podría hacerlo y acabar con tu dolor y luego…-

-Pero te contuviste y seguiste confiando en mí bondad, tienes razón le daré una oportunidad- Sasuke la giró para tenerla de frente en una especie de abrazo y la vio fijamente a los ojos -¿Qué hubieses hecho al verme morir con tus propias manos?- esa duda siempre le cruzó por la cabeza.

-¡Matarme, me iría contigo, aunque no fuese yo sino otros los que te arrebatan la vida, porque tu dolor es mi dolor!- esta vez lo soltó tan natural. Y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sakura- Tras decir su nombre en un en una voz ahogada, Sasuke la soltó y bajo la mirada.

Sakura sintió que entonces nuevamente la alejaría como siempre sucedía cuando ella le daba a entender que sentía algo por él, pero lo que vino a continuación la sorprendió de sobremanera. Sasuke nuevamente la encaró con un brillo en sus ojos que lo hizo ver aún más atractivo para Sakura, elevó su mano temblorosa hacia su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas, para luego abrazarla fuertemente y posar su rostro en sus cabellos, ella sintió algo caliente en el, de pronto por su frente se deslizó algo y cuando llegó a su boca sintió que era de sabor salado, ensancho sus ojos y lo primero que vino a su mente fue "Sasuke está llorando".

-Sasuke- kun, tú estás…- Sakura intentó levantar el rostro y verlo.

-Quédate quieta- Sasuke no se lo permitió –Solo déjame estar así un momento- Sasuke sabía que temía al contacto humano, le desagradaba, solo lo hacía si era necesario para pelear, pero la única que pudo tenerlo fue ella, SU SAKURA, que aunque le costará admitirlo era ante la única mujer que le bajaba la guardia.

Sakura se preocupó, por lo que paso sus brazos a su espalda y lo abrazó fuertemente para consolarlo de lo que fuese que le atormentará, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera entre sus lágrimas, al notar como terminaban tan pegados, siempre era así ella trataba de consolarlo y de invadir ese espacio que él cuidaba con recelo, pero que ya extrañaba, porque era él quien se lo estaba robando a ella, quien se mantenía al margen solo correspondía si el iniciaba y ahora claro que lo disfrutará era la "única que podía estar tan cerca de él cuando quisiese", el no se lo impediría.

Sakura se estremeció, algo le pasaba a su ojinegro, el no era así, en esto últimos días se estaba comportando de una forma fuera de lo normal.

Sasuke pensaba en lo mucho que dañaba a Sakura parecía una habilidad en él causarle dolor y llanto, aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad y en cambio ella siempre era buena con él, realmente merecía… él su cariño, porque ahora se sentía egoísta, la había alejado durante años, trató de olvidarla sin conseguirlo y se le lanzaba como perro tras un hueso y lo peor le estaba celando con un chico que en realidad no conocía y tal vez… solo tal vez podría hacer feliz a su molestia… aunque le doliera de sobremanera creyó que era el momento de dejarla, pero sería capaz ahora de hacerlo, ella era su todo y si la dejaba sería capaz de irse y dejarse morir de tristeza, "ya sé que te amo Sakura por qué no te lo puedo decir, te quiero tanto que ya no puedo más" se decía mentalmente causándose a sí mismo más dolor.

-Sasuke-kun por favor, dime qué te pasa-

-Sakura gracias por confiar siempre en mí, la verdad yo no he hecho nada para obtener tanto de ti, siempre puse una barrera entre nosotros y eres una gran amiga, al igual que Naruto-

-Si Sasuke-kun también eres mi gran amigo yo los quiero a ambos, daría mi vida por los dos- Sakura ya lo veía venir, la quería si pero le estaba dando a entender que como a una amiga, la estaba comparando con Naruto, pero que se lo podía hacer, claro que daría su vida por él.

-Por eso es que te consideró la mejor del grupo 7, Naruto y yo siempre reñimos, luego seguimos como si nada, todo vuelve a la rivalidad, las heridas van en el cuerpo, pero contigo es diferente, tus heridas van en el corazón, en tu alma y nosotros no lo vimos así, bueno creo que el tonto de Naruto a veces te consideraba, pero yo… siempre te dañé, con mis palabras o acciones, todas mis actitudes terminaban dañándote y aunque te confieso que te veía tan desprotegida y débil, no porque no tuvieses poder, porque aún ahora pasados los años y que me has demostrado tu increíble fuerza te sigo viendo así, solo ante mis ojos eres una mujer que despide imagen de una mujer pequeña y delicada, porque sé que puedes derrotar a cualquiera, tienes más fuerzas que yo y no necesitas que nadie te cuide, eres capaz de sobrevivir sola, eres la más inteligente y astuta, pero por alguna razón del único que debes cuidarte es de mí, porque te veo tan frágil y fuerte a la vez que no se cómo actuar contigo, termino dañándote aunque quiera hacer lo contrario-

Sakura se sintió así como la describía pegada a su pecho, no era debilidad de fuerza, era de amor, escucharlo decirle eso la conmovió, sabía que no era un chico muy comunicativo, pero siempre con sus ojos le decía que necesitaba ayuda, amor y fuerza para enfrentar la vida, y al parecer él también veía algo en ella que los demás no, la consideraba fuerte, pero a la vez frágil y así era, los demás la trataban como una mujer desvalida cuando él se fue, le tenían tanta pena, pero luego se hizo fuerte y hasta le temían, pero la fragilidad de su corazón por Sasuke nunca cambió y eso nadie podía defenderlo, cuidarlo y mucho menos eliminarlo más que él, siempre que aparecía para ayudarle era cuando su corazón ya no daba más.

-Sasuke-kun- fue lo único que pudo decir, porque las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta ante sus lágrimas.

-Sakura aún sientes algo por mí, porque yo aún siento lo mismo-

Sakura se quedó estática, ante las palabras de Sasuke, a caso le estaba preguntando sí aún lo amaba porque nunca le negó sus sentimientos, aunque todos dijeran que la había rechazado, solo era cierto que no aceptó quedarse, ni llevarle, pero nunca le dijo que no la quería, solo fue un "gracias" que para ella bastó para nunca dejar de amarlo, pues fue como aceptar su amor, aunque él no se los pudiera devolver. Entonces qué seguía sintiendo él, que ella era una molestia y no la amaría nunca.

-Sasuke-kun… yo…- Sakura no podía decírselo, sería vergonzoso, pues se lo diría por tercera vez, y él nunca le daba una respuesta concreta siempre le evadía con que era una molestia, así que optó por no hacerlo –Y para qué quieres saberlo- le preguntó.

Sasuke fue ahora el que se tensó, en verdad quería escucharla decirle que lo amaba, para luego facilitarle las cosas y él poder decir que también la amaba, pero en verdad no era lo correcto porque siempre ella era la que tenía que decirlo y él no se suponía que era un hombre orgulloso y que actúa como a la antigua, entonces tendría que ser él quien ahora diera el primer paso, pero era obvio que le faltaban pantalones ante el amor, él también opto por no seguir y esperar a ejecutar el plan de Naruto, aunque dudaba imaginando cómo ese tonto podría tener razón en algo y para ser sincero prefería esperar para hacerlo especial para su molestia.

-Disculpa mi imprudencia, es que tuve una duda de algo y creo… fue por eso creí que todavía te lastimaba sentirte así por mi y eso no me gusta- Sasuke trató de recomponerse ante su estupidez, aprovechando que ella no le veía.

-No te preocupes, ya no soy la de antes, ahora puedo sobrellevar cualquier cosa e incluso olvidar- Sakura también trató de no ser advertida ante él y terminar declarando su amor, esta vez ya no lo haría, esta vez él tendría que decírselo o de lo contrario jamás lo volvería a decir, porque entonces significaba que cualquier esperanza que tuviese de ser correspondida se acabaría para siempre y su amor no se quedaría en el aire, sin respuesta alguna otra vez, aunque sabía que Sasuke era como un animalito asustado que si lo forzaba se alejaría para siempre.

-Es un alivio, pero eso que me dijiste yo quiero recordarlo siempre- Sasuke se mordió la lengua, en verdad otra vez decía cosas que quería evitar.

Sakura sonrió, lo sintió nervioso y eso le dio una esperanza tal vez, era la manera de hacerlo que se descubriera poco a poco ante ella, por lo que seguiría en pie su plan y ahora con más esperanza, descubriría hasta donde llegaba su cariño por ella, si sería de una gran amiga o a la de una mujer amada.

-Será un recuerdo único y exclusivo que estará presente en ambos, ahora puedes soltarme Sasuke-kun- Sakura se despegó de su pecho y el no tuvo otra opción que soltarla.

-Bueno como todo seguirá igual entre nosotros, creo que debemos volver a casa- le indicó Sakura y el asintió.

Cuando estaban a unas cuadras de llegar a su casa fueron sorprendidos por una pareja.

-Sakura, Sasuke-kun gracias- Ino saltó abrazando a la pareja.

-Ino puerca me asustaste-

-Hmp- fue lo único que salió de Sasuke como forma de saludo a Ino, aunque la chica no le dio importancia, pues ya lo esperaba.

-Sai y yo ya somos novios- dijo Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ino se veía sumamente feliz y aún con Sasuke y Sakura rodeados cada uno por sus brazos, les susurro –Sai me dijo que ustedes le ayudaron para pedirme que fuera su novia, por eso cuando se casen yo les regalaré el ramo más hermoso con mis mejores flores y también el adorno, por qué no, ustedes son mis mejores amigos- Ambos se sonrojaron –Qué les pasa- dijo la rubia al notar su vergüenza, pronto se casaran o lo haremos Sai y yo antes- Ino volteo a ver a Sai que se había quedado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ino puerca, deja de decir tonterías- Sakura la vio con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tonterías? De qué hablas frentona, por qué lo niegan, veo que vienen de una cita, ¿ya son novios?-

-Claro que no, solo fuimos a visitar a Naruto que ya regresó de su luna de miel y está en su nueva casa-

-Ya decía yo, que tu, Sasuke-kun no eres tan rápido como para pedírselo a Sakura-

Sasuke cambio su vista a una asustada, todos lo conocían y lo peor sabían de sus problemas amorosos y eso era precisamente lo que había querido evitar en el pasado, estar intacto ante esa muestra de boberías que les hacía el amor.

Sakura también puso una sonrisa fingida que Ino inmediatamente comprendió y prefirió cambiar el tema, pero viendo a Sasuke con una mirada pícara se dirigió a Sakura.

-Frentona sabes que tendremos un nuevo compañero en el hospital, y dicen que está guapísimo-

-Ya lo conocí, se llama Yusuke Katsumoto-

-Y cómo está- Ino sabía que eso le molestaría a Sasuke.

-Es apuesto y muy amable-

-A entonces te agradó, ves Sasuke-kun no todo el tiempo Sakura estará esperando por tu amor.

-Ino ya basta por favor- Sakura le hablaba casi suplicando, se sentía incomoda y era obvio que Sasuke también, como siempre no dijo nada, pero quiso matar a Ino con su mirada, por lo que Sai tuvo que intervenir.

-Ino ven deja a esos dos, ven a mis brazos-

Ino se sonrojó y se paró en seco soltando a sus amigos –Sai tú…-

Sai le rodeo el cuello con un brazo y empezó a caminar con ella –Vamos Sasuke y Sakura, ya tranquilicé a mi novia, ahora pueden seguir- solo sintió un codazo de Ino y una expresión de falsa indignación.

Sakura sonrió y dio gracias por la intervención de su amigo, mientras que Sasuke dio gracias por quitársela y evitar así el asesinato de la rubia. Además de que ya faltaba poco para llegar al frente de la casa de Ino.

Sai soltó a su novia y está se acercó a Sakura, mientras Sasuke era acompañado por Sai.

-Sakura vi la expresión de Sasuke cuando dijiste que Yusuke es apuesto, seguramente está celoso, debes aprovechar la visita del chico y así despertar el amor que está dormido en él, yo te ayudaré y sino vemos respuesta entonces te quedas con el chico nuevo, no perdemos nada.

-No perdemos- le dijo Sakura -Estas hablando de mí, la que perderá o ganará seré yo, tú ya tienes a Sai, en cambio yo… no sé si pueda hacerlo, Hinata ya me dijo que me portará distante con él y ya lo había pensado… en darle celos con Yuske- Sakura se vio apenada –pero ahora no sé si pueda hacerlo, después de escucharlo de ti-

-Qué quieres decir, que yo soy una aventada-

-Pues la verdad…-

-¡Sakura!-

-jijiji no Ino, no es eso, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo y si tal vez Yuske resulta lastimado, no se ve una mala persona y si tal vez Sasuke no reacciona y lo pierdo por completo y se va a buscar a otra-

-Sakura por favor ese tal vez no te ayudará en nada, no eres mala, sabrás lidear con los dos, además es obvio que amas a Sasuke-kun, el único que parece no percibirlo es él mismo- Ino rodó los ojos –qué tiene a caso no es obvio, también me contaste que se lo dijiste, parece que es un tonto o el amor que te tiene lo cegó por completo para no saber que tú no le has dejado de amar, es un tonto- Ino rio bajito.

Mientras tanto Sai aprovechó para hablar con Sasuke –Ahora lo ves, verdad Uchiha, te lo dije antes, si no actúas la perderás, parece que si le gusta el nuevo médico del hospital, debes actuar lo antes posible o si no…-

Sasuke lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, de nuevo quería meterse en su vida, pero tenía razón así como la tuvo antes, definitivamente debía escuchar si quería obtener el amor de Sakura.

-Y… que piensas que… debo hacer- Sasuke preguntaba como si fuese un esfuerzo demandante.

Sai lo vio sin ninguna expresión –Decirle lo que sientes, fácil-

-En serio crees que es fácil-

-Bueno los he visto y aunque fingen se gustan y no pueden dejarlo de hacer, pero son tan tontos que no lo hacen y ya-

-Pero cada vez que lo intento algo sale mal, Naruto me dijo que espere al…-

-Festival de Verano- concluyó Sai.

-Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Sasuke austado, pues no se imaginó que siendo Naruto ya se lo había dicho.

-Es obvio, es un buen escenario, para unos lentos como ustedes, pero como integrante del grupo 7 también estoy de acuerdo, yo también te apoyaré-

Sasuke puso sus ojos como discos, a caso su asunto de amor era como una misión para todos, realmente necesitaba de la ayuda de todos, pero por qué si la amaba no podía decirlo tan fácil. Ese ere el problema era un cobarde y por desgracia necesitaba de todos a su alrededor, él que no quería que nadie se le acercase o se entrometiera en su vida, necesitaba ayuda.

Los chicos se despidieron y cada pareja se dirigió a sus respectivos hogares. Terminaron un fin de semana agotador por tanto barullo con sus amigos que aunque parecían entrometidos siempre daban una ayudadia de vez en cuando aunque ese chico se convirtió en el nuevo rival de amor según los chicos para Sasuke, mientras que para las chicas era la oportunidad de hacer que el Uchiha expresará lo que tenía guardado durante tantos años por Sakura.

Hasta la próxima XD, espero les haya gustado!


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo yaa!

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, perdón por la demora en actualizar, espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus reviews, Especialmente a:

-Cecil Cifer: por sus lindas palabras.

-Sasukita: por tomarse el tiempo en leer todos de una sola vez y comentar cada uno de ellos.

-ZafyMiry: por su apoyo.

-Alela Chan, por su amistad.

-Elliot, Niki, So Min, Mir, Sakurita, Nory, Santi, Kayrati.

-A todos los que leen aunque no comentan.

-También a los que me pidieron que publicará en facebook ccomo comentar en fanfiction, de forma sencilla, ya les dejé con imágenes los pasos para poder comentar.

Sin más, a leer y nos vemos la próxima!

°Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

°Personajes de mi propiedad:

Yusuke Katsumoto y Masayuki Junichi

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 ** _"JUNTOS Y DISTANTES"_**

El rocío de la mañana acompañaba a Sasuke y Sakura que se dirigían al hospital para iniciar una nueva aventura, al estar allí fueron a la revisión como era esperado, todos los análisis fueron exitosos y gracias a que en el pasado habían terminado una prótesis, la actual sería más sencilla. En dos días la intervención se haría y Sasuke por fin tendría su nuevo brazo.

Sasuke no vio al chico ese día, al parecer según Sakura estaba en la Clínica Mental para Niños, así que en la noche regresaría y seguramente al día siguiente se lo toparían.

Sakura fue llamada por Shizune para atender a unos pacientes que tenían unas lesiones leves a causa de su trabajo, salió casi corriendo, dejando a Sasuke con Tsunade, el ambiente era tenso, la ex Hokage parecía tener cierto recelo con él, principalmente cuando estaban solos, cosa que pasó en contadas ocasiones porque Sasuke se las ingenió para no quedarse así con ella, su hostilidad era comprensiva siendo la maestra de Sakura y sabía que quería cobrarle lo que seguramente le vio sufrir, porque conociendo a Sakura era indudable que esa señora, con sus años hubiese descubierto las debilidades de la chica y una de ellas, indiscutiblemente era él.

-Uchiha, me alegra que te hayas dignado a venir por la prótesis-

-Hmp-

-Seguramente no piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en la aldea verdad, porque la recuperación es bastante rápida, Naruto como ya sabrás nada más necesito un día, después del implante, para estar como si nada y luego unos cuantos más para acostumbrarse, pero como tú no tienes el poder del Kyubi, seguramente tardarás como tres días en recuperarte y quizá una semana o más para adaptarte, no por completo claro porque será algo extraño, aunque todo depende de ti-. Sasuke solo asintió. -Claro que puedes quedarte hasta que estés bien, se qué lo estás haciendo en casa de Sakura, allí estarás bien, ella te cuidará mejor que nadie, aún no entiendo como ese Kizashi te deja estar al lado de ella tendré que llamarlo para hablar seriamente con él y Mebuki, no te considera como una amenaza, tal vez porque ya sabe que no puedes hacer nada…- Tsunade soltó una carcajada -pero la verdad no creo que se vea muy bien deberías pensar en salir de esa casa para no atraer rumores que dañen la reputación de Sakura, ¿entiendes verdad?- Tsunade ahora lo veía con seriedad -si esta en tus planes y te vuelves a largar solo creo que Sakura será la que te pueda echar de menos y tal vez sus padres, pero como saberlo, porque ahora que tendrá un nuevo compañero dudo mucho que se acuerde de ti-

-No me iré- espetó Sasuke, con una mirada intensa y decidida, ya sabía que algo entre manos se traía esa mujer, seguramente daría brincos de felicidad si Sakura se enamoraba de ese Katsumoto, pero eso no lo permitiría.

Tsunade sonrió percibió ese brillo en sus ojos, como el que demostraba su alumna cuando no se rendía, cuando decía que Sasuke era bueno y que volvería. Definitivamente ese muchacho orgulloso estaba interesado en su alumna, pero no lo diría y que mejor que hacerlo sufrir insinuándole la posibilidad de que Sakura dejará de amarlo, era algo que le daba una gran satisfacción, era obvio que quería verlos juntos, pero deseaba hacerle sufrir para que pagara lo que le hizo a la que considerada como su hija.

-Por fin piensas sentar cabeza-

-Así es, es la aldea en que nací, la que amó mi hermano y… bueno aquí se encuentra lo que creo con todo mi corazón es mi felicidad, mi hogar está aquí y no pienso irme sino es porque esa felicidad me lo pida-

-Perfecto, entonces así será, eres bienvenido Uchiha aunque como sabrás estarás vigilado, debes esforzarte para ganarte un buen lugar aquí de nuevo, tus acciones dan mucho de qué hablar y a la persona que más confía en ti debes garantizarle una estadía digna, una vida en la que valga la pena estar a tu lado, porque hay muchos hombres con mejores situaciones económicas y de reputación que tú, que la rodean y que en verdad le convienen, pero seguramente eso no le importará, es tan desinteresada- Tsunade hizo una mueca de cansancio, subiendo sus hombros.

-Soy consciente de ello- le contestó Sasuke abrumado.

-Te deseo suerte entonces, porque no será fácil, y será mejor que no me provoques entendido, porque puedo darte una paliza-

-Ya lo sé-

-Si todo está claro, ya puedes retirarte… espera…-Tsunade tomo asiento –El departamento que tuviste antes de marcharte ha sido preservado, como una muestra de tu pertenecía a Konoha y yo lo permití así mientras era Hokage por Sakura, aún está disponible, Kakashi y Sakura lo han renovado para que esté en buenas condiciones por si regresabas. Allí puedes iniciar nuevamente, porque considero que la Villa Uchiha la querrás mantener como hasta ahora-

-Si esa Villa está bien, Sakura va a mostrar sus respetos y trata de cuidarla, pero me trae recuerdos que ya forman parte de otra vida, deseo empezar a crear nuevos recuerdos y ese departamento en verdad es parte de esa vida que quise borrar, así que creo conveniente regresar allí, después de mi recuperación y… bueno algo que planeo-

-Que bien Uchiha, entonces Kakashi te lo dará-

-Hasta pronto entonces-

-Adiós muchacho-

Las miradas de Tsunade y Sasuke se vieron llenas de desafío y con un deje de alegría que ambos sabían se debía a una sola personita "Sakura" lo que los unía.

 **…**

Sasuke caminó pensativo, mientras se alejaba del hospital hubiese querido quedarse todo el turno de trabajo de Sakura, pero ya que ese tipo no estaría cerca no era necesario, de todos modos lo que le dijo Tsunade no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, ya se lo había planteado y empezaba a hacerlo dudar, en verdad Sakura se merecía a un hombre como él, no tenía familia, una estabilidad económica que le diera una vida digna, no tenía nada; porque sabía que aunque la chica trabajaba muy duro, pocos ingresos obtenía, porque la mayor parte de sus ganancias iban a dar a su proyecto para esos niños que amaba y deseaba ayudar, además de estar al pendiente de sus padres, no cobraba si no era necesario o si la persona se veía de escasos recursos, realmente notó que se quedaba sin ningún centavo. Seguramente pasarían una vida con limitaciones y ella se merecía vivir como una reina, tal vez y solo tal vez otro hombre de mejor posición que él se la podría dar, pero… él podría esforzarse para merecerla, después de todo eso motivo su viaje de redención.

Mientras tanto, Sakura logró darse una escapadita para ver a Sasuke, pero al entrar precipitadamente su rostro cambio de inmediato al ver que Tsunade estaba sola.

-¿Sasuke-kun ya se fue?- preguntó ocultando su desilusión.

-Sí, parecía que estaba apurado, no quiso quedarse- Tsunade sonrió, porque ni siquiera le había preguntado a Sasuke si esperaría a Sakura, y eso de molestar a esa parejita ya le estaba agradando.

-Ya veo… bueno me retiro debo… yo… permiso- Sakura salió casi corriendo para evitar ver a Tsunade, no quería mostrarse así.

 **...**

El viento soplaba de forma fría y sus ojos divisaban la salida de Konoha, sus ojos negros parecían perdidos, "es tan extraño, pero porque estoy aquí", se preguntó Sasuke, al ver hacia donde lo habían dirigido sus pasos al estar Sumido en pensamientos de desánimo para si mismo y el abatimiento, lo estaba arrastrando a "marcharse de nuevo", pero no quería, seguramente el antiguo Sasuke si lo hubiese hecho, "huir como un cobarde, pero no porque estuviera tras algo malo, sino porque estaba afrontando lo que guardó en su corazón por esa chica molesta de cabello rosa "amor" y estaba asustado. De pronto una voz conocida le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-No me digas que vas a marcharte, porque si no está Sakura contigo, nadie lo creería- Kakashi le tocó el hombro y le sonrió.

Sasuke se volteo para verlo, su sensei tenía razón.

-No- dijo escuetamente, pero lúgubre.

-Eso imagine, cada vez que te vas Sakura viene a despedirte-

Sasuke reconoció que eso le había llevado a ese lugar, Kakashi tenía razón, las dos veces que se fue, Sakura estuvo allí para dejar su rostro grabado en su mente como lo último que veía tras pisar la salida, y las dos fueron sumamente significativas para ambos.

-Aclarado eso, dime por qué te ves tan triste- Kakashi se veía inquieto–No me digas que las cosas con Sakura no van bien, no te ves como el día que me visitaste-

-Flash Back-

Sasuke entró a la oficina de Kakashi y ambos se hicieron una reverencia como saludo.

-Pasa Sasuke, me quedé esperando a que llegaras a dormir-

-Kakashi… yo me estoy hospedando en la casa de Sakura, sus padres me han ofrecido todo para que viva tranquilo, en lo que me establezco, pero le agradezco mucho-

-Claro, claro, como tú digas, pero me sorprendes- Kakashi lo veía con una mirada pícara.

-Kakashi no es lo que te estás imaginando- su rostro se veía sorprendido -Deseo hacer las cosas bien, y no dañarla más- Sasuke lo vio con una mirada llena de brillo.

-Que bien muchacho, estoy seguro que serán felices- Kakashi estaba feliz de ver a su alumno favorito, así.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Kakashi… Sexto… Kakashi sensei- Sasuke se debatía en llamarlo así, realmente prefería hacerlo a su manera -es que no estoy seguro… si puedo hacerla feliz, seguramente le traería mucho dolor, no soy expresivo, tengo un pasado vergonzoso y no poseo dinero-

-En serio crees que eso le importaría, me ha dejado impresionado, te amo todo el tiempo y no dejó de hacerlo aún cuando te estabas hundiendo más en la oscuridad, ella siempre confío en ti y tengo que admitir con pesar que lo hizo más que yo que soy tu sensei, fue una niña que guardó tanto dolor en su corazón y cuando se enteró de la verdad de tu clan, creo que puso toda la culpa sobre sus hombros, lo llevó como una carga y aprendió a ocultar sus sentimientos por todo lo que pasó por amarte-

-Kakashi sensei, es por eso que no se si este a su altura, si ella se merezca a un hombre como yo-

-Pero tú también la amas, me consta desde que los conocí, vi eso en ella, estaba tan interesada en ti, era tan obvia, recuerdas cuando nos presentamos, ella dijo que que su sueño era estar con el chico que le gustaba y ese eras tú, te lo dijo sin dudarlo, pero por alguna razón note que tú actuabas distinto con ella, aunque fingías, te preocupabas por ella, por eso me dolió tanto cuando intentaste matarla, pero luego deduje que lo hiciste porque esperabas nuestra aparición, pero realmente la hubieses matado si fallábamos y creo que eso te hubiese dejado sumido totalmente en la oscuridad, hubieras obtenido más poder pero luego yo, los perdería a los dos-

-Kakashi no sé si seguir luchando por su… o volver a lo mismo de antes y dejarla libre- Sasuke se veía totalmente abatido.

-Alejarla porque la amas, hacerlo en silencio y a la distancia, no te lo recomiendo porque sufrirás y también ella lo hará, eso te llevaría a perderla para siempre no sabes lo doloroso que es perder a la mujer que amas para siempre, y no creo que ambos puedan soportarlo, eso sería tonto-

Sasuke lo vio con el ceño fruncido, su sensei los consideraba tontos -Sakura no es tonta, es a la única que reconozco es más inteligente que yo y yo le cerre la puerta a mi inteligencia, la hice llorar, fui cruel y despidado-

Kakashi soltó una carcajada -lo ves a eso me refiero, no pueden hacerlo, pueden estar separados, pero no dejar de amarse, siempre se defenderán y necesitarán, y lo mejor reconoces que la has lastimado, la tos y el amor no se pueden ocultar-

Sasuke se sonrojó, no se acostumbraba a dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos y mucho menos los que tenía por Sakura.

-Kakashi… hay un chico nuevo en el hospital y trabajará con Sakura él… se mostró interesado en Sakura-

-Yusuke Katsumoto, ya lo conocí yo le autorice su ingreso al hospital, estará trabajando para obtener experiencia, parece que desea hacer algo para su país, y necesita ayuda de los médicos de Konoha, pero…-

-Pero qué- Sasuke estaba ansioso.

-Ese chico no me da buena espina, hay algo en él que… bueno pueden ser cosas mías-

-Yo también lo creo-

-Pero no puedo fiarme de tus sospechas, lo haces porque está interesado en Sakura, tus celos no te permiten estar bien-

Sasuke se arreboló, nunca se imaginó que lo descubrieran con sus celos, pues siempre los ocultó muy bien, o eso creyó, porque todos los tipos que estaban cerca de Sakura le molestaban de sobremanera y cuando se fue se imaginaba que le estaban cortejando principalmente "Naruto", por un momento pensó que el dobe, le ganaría hasta su chica, pero guardaba la esperanza que Sakura le fuera fiel, pues sintió su amor sincero cuando se fue.

-Sasuke- Kakashi lo sacó de sus pensamientos -tengo una tarea para ti, se que estarás en el hospital unos días, necesito que observes a Katsumoto y luego te asignaré para que le ayudes a Sakura, se qué tanto tiempo junto a Orochimaru te dejó ciertos conocimientos de medicina-

-Acepto, con tal de…- Sasuke no pudo terminar, eso ya era demasiado por un día, exponerse más ya no.

-Eso me gusta, defiende a tu amada y no la alejes más, no hagas algo que debas lamentar después-

-Kakashi por favor-

-Olvídalo- Kakashi hizo un gesto con su mano -Además te pagaré, eso te ayudará a reponer tu economía. Ves como tu mirada ha cambiado, ya tienes esperanzas ahora da lo mejor-

Sasuke asintió -Gracias Kakashi y también deseo regresar a mi departamento, Tsunade me dijo que puedo hacerlo, pero necesito tu aprobación-

-Tsunade-sama… siempre se adelanta a todo, pero sé porque lo hace y estoy de acuerdo no queremos que Sakura se vea envuelta en situaciones bochornosas y me avisas en cuanto quieras ocuparlo, todo está listo-

-Así lo haré-

-Ahora ve por ella está por salir de su turno y yo me retiro- Kakashi se esfumó en una nube de humo y dejó a Sasuke con nuevas fuerzas para luchar. Empezó a saltar por los árboles y techos, se sentía ansioso por ver a Sakura, su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y una sonrisa de lado lo acompañaba. De pronto percibió algo aunque muy leve y paró su trayectoria. Pero luego dejó de sentir ese chakra, pensó que era parte de su alteración por lo molesto que estaba con Yusuke.

 **...**

Cuando Sakura terminó su jornada, salió bostezando del cansancio de preparar todo lo que tenía pendiente, pero al desperezarse se quedó paralizada al ver frente al hospital recostado en la pared a Sasuke, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro era una escena conocida e inmediatamente vino a su mente el recuerdo de hace casi dos años. Sasuke siempre la esperaba allí, después de su jornada de trabajo al salir del hospital, no faltaba ni un solo día, siempre la iba a recoger y luego la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa, caminaban en silencio y luego con un hasta mañana la dejaba, lo cual para ella era muy significativo, pues era como ir con su novio, eso murmuraban en el hospital y a ella le gustaba mucho, hasta se sentía engreída por momentos, pues muchas chicas la envidiaban, pues Sasuke no pasaba desapercibido con los años se volvía cada vez más atractivo.

Cuando Sasuke la vio fue a su encuentro, sin decir nada empezaron a caminar. Era como lo recordaba, pero de pronto el chico hizo un movimiento en sus labios como deseando decir algo.

-Sakura como estuvo tu día- dijo por fin, algo nervioso.

-Muy bien… Sasuke-Kun… - Sakura lo veía incrédula por su pregunta, realmente le interesaba ¿cómo pasaba un día de trabajo?.

-Que bien, y mañana… Katsumoto estará contigo-

-Si, pero no te preocupes estaré al tanto de él, creo que por algo no te agrada, así que tendré mis precauciones- Sakura le brindó otra de sus sonrisas, parecía otra de sus alucinaciones, pero quizá Yusuke si ponía un "poquito celoso" a Sasuke.

-Eso suena bien, pero mañana…-

-¿Qué hay mañana?- Sakura se se alarmó por sus palabras, se imaginaba que se marcharía nuevamente.

-Olvídalo… es algo que solo está en mi cabeza-

-Claro, como digas- Sakura se entristeció era como antes, cuando intentaban estar bien, alguno decía algo que molestaba al otro.

Sasuke notó la tristeza en sus ojos y cerró los suyos arrepentido, cuánto le costaba no dañarla.

-Es sobre una misión que Kakashi me dio- Soltó de inmediato.

Sakura lo vio asombrada, nada había cambiado, sus palabras siempre eran así de directas sin importar si lastimaban a los demás, al darles a entender que no les importaba lo que le sucedía, pero con ella él aunque también se lo hacía ver, se lo contaba segundos después aunque como piezas de rompecabezas que ella debía armar, como una forma de disculpa.

-Me alegra Sasuke-Kun, ahora estarás entretenido, aunque pasado mañana te intervendremos, verás que todo saldrá bien y tendrás más misiones por cierto… te fuiste sin decir nada-

-Es que Tsunade parece… bueno no le agrado-

-Eso no es cierto Sasuke-kun tal vez es porque yo fui su alumna y bueno… tú ya sabes- Sakura no quiso dar más detalles, pero sabía de antemano que Sasuke entendía que era por lo que ella sufría por su causa –Además ella trató por todos los medios de no considerarte un traidor, siempre evitó poner tu nombre en el libro Bingo no quería que te mataran, además conservó tu apartamento aduciendo que regresarías-

-Si empezaré a trabajar directamente para Konoha y así me estableceré, ahora sí estoy pensando en ocupar nuevamente mi antiguo departamento, pero nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mí y tus padres también-

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo, que bueno Sasuke-kun, bien por ti, ahora entonces seremos compañeros de misiones nuevamente- Sakura lo veía esperando una respuesta positiva, aunque también el por qué quería estar allí, ahora tal vez sentaría cabeza, formaría una familia pero ¿con quién? era la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza y con una leve esperanza de ser ella la elegida.

-Tal vez- espetó, pero con una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura sonrió eso era un sí para ella. Seguramente podrían visitarse y quién sabe… el tiempo lo diría.

Sasuke la veía de reojo, cada gesto en ella tenía un efecto en él, no quería perderse nada, porque siempre la tuvo presente y verla era mejor. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos. Parecía que se sentían extraños no sabían cómo actuar, era como estar juntos y distantes, cuando en realidad tenían tanto por decir y vivir. Hasta que Sakura tomo las riendas.

-Sasuke-Kun-

-Hmp-

-Tus amigos… ya sabes el equipo que formaste… Taka, si ese es su nombre-

-Qué hay con ellos-

-Bueno me gustaría saber cómo fue tu estadía con ellos- Sakura jugaba con sus dedos, se sentía nerviosa de indagar más en su vida personal, pero en realidad deseaba saber más de ellos, principalmente de Karin, porque siempre que empezaba a hablar de ella, terminaba sin una respuesta y con la espinita en su corazón.

Sasuke vio hacia el cielo rememorando su amistad, por así decirlo con ellos –Bueno creo que los reclute porque necesitaba de su ayuda, pensé en usarlos para lograr mis objetivos, aunque ahora que lo pienso estuvo mal… lucharon por mí, se arriesgaron y yo no…-

-Pero así es la amistad, das lo mejor de ti en pos de la persona que consideras tu amigo y no importa si recibes algo a cambio-

-Tienes razón… pero yo no he sido nada considerado… aunque…- Sasuke sonrió nuevamente, claro que eran sus amigos tal vez no como el equipo 7, porque tenían sus propios propósitos, pero a la larga terminaron juntos.

-Sabes yo les agradezco por cuidar de ti- Sakura se sonrojó y trató de ver hacia otro lado para que Sasuke no lo notará.

-Eso es en realidad lo que hicieron por mí, cuidarme aunque yo les intimidaba-

-Entonces era como estar en el grupo 7-

-Ahora que lo pienso sí, Jugo me recordaba a Kakashi tan despreocupado…-

-Le gusta leer novelas eróticas… yo creí-

-No Sakura eso no, solo en lo tranquilo, él no es de esos-

-Ahhh ya veo, porque me agrada, se ve que es buena gente a pesar de haber estado con Orochimaru, trataba de estar contigo-

-Si así es y Suigetsu…- Sasuke tuvo un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda, recordando lo idiota que era y sus incontables provocaciones a la pelirroja que le provocaba por momentos desea se matasen entre sí.

-Qué ocurre Sasuke-Kun-

-Es que Suigetsu es como Naruto, un loco, tonto y siempre está peleando con Karin… aunque…-

Sakura bajó su vista nuevamente, qué le provocaba a Sasuke la relación entre Suigetsu y Karin, se lo preguntaría, no se atrevía, pero sería buena idea, no estaba segura.

-Eso era malo para ti-

-Si la relación de esos dos me afectó más de lo que te imaginas- Sasuke tenía se veía sin expresión alguna.

Sakura no pudo esconder su pesar, pues se preguntaba si era porque se sentía celoso de Suigetsu.

-Ya veo, eso era- Sakura se lo dijo más para si misma que a Sasuke.

-Y por último Karin… ella es bastante inteligente, claro no como tú, fue ayudante de Kabuto, trabajó para Orochimaru siéndole muy fiel, posee la habilidad de rastrear chakra y curar si la muerdes con su chakra… también tiene un mal carácter y es oportunista, siempre hace lo que le convenga, se lleva bien con Jugo y bueno… Suigetsu la hace enfadar-

-Entonces ella es una kunoichi muy importante para ti-

-En la misión que me propuse sí, fue a la que más utilicé para mis propósitos, porque la necesitaba para rastrear al enemigo y bueno me sanó, aunque al principio me costó convencerla de que se uniera a mí- Sasuke recordó como intentaba acercarse a él cuando se lo pidió, puso una cara de desagrado y Sakura lo notó.

-Entonces tú se lo pediste-

-A los tres, les pedí que me siguieran, y no solo ella Jugo también no quería seguirme por miedo a perder el control y matar sin poder detenerse, luego aceptó… aunque Karin es enojada trataba de acercarse a mí más de lo que yo he deseado y… a veces me insultaba, aunque parecía que conmigo se comportaba distinto… la verdad debí hablar con ella, no pensé en verla, pero tengo pensado hacerlo, sabes ella me recordaba que en el equipo 7 te tuve como compañera a ti, y sus pelas con Naruto son similares a las de ella con Suigetsu, le golpea y lo insulta, y sabe de cosas de sanación como tú, aunque es algo rara-

-Sasuke-kun entonces se parece a mí, ¿yo soy rara y de mal carácter?- Sakura parecía confundida y sorprendida por sus palabras.

Sasuke lo notó y prosiguió.

-No en ninguna forma se parece a ti, tú eres dulce, amable, sonriente y femenina para mí, ella es lo contrario, solo digo que percibí ciertas cosas que hacía ella que me recordaba a ti, por su actitud con Naruto y las artes sanadoras. Además de hacerme ver mis errores como tú, lo hacías a veces. Sentí que sus poderes me ayudarían muchísimo y…-

-Por eso me dijiste que yo podía suplantarla, pero por qué no me lo pediste a mí, necesitabas personas para tus cometidos y no nos dijiste nada-

-Sakura tu sabes que era para causar mal, no podría inmiscuirlos a mi antiguo equipo y menos a ti-

-Por qué era débil, verdad-

-¡No! Fue porque tú eres muy bondadosa y leal a la aldea, no hubieses sido capaz de hacer algo malo por mí, además por ningún motivo hubiera permitido que tu luz se apagará, yo no te llevaría a la perdición conmigo, por eso no te lo pedí, ni te llevé cuando me ofreciste acompañarme. En cambio a ella sin pensarlo la llevaría a la muerte y ella además tuvo una infancia muy dura por su poder, tiene su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices a causa de las mordeduras.-

Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar, él le estaba diciendo que la consideraba por eso no la usó como a Karin, pero también que le había visto sus cicatrices y ella recordaba que tenía hasta en sus senos, lo cual significaba que él la había visto desnuda.

-Sasuke-kun tu… le viste… todas las cicatrices?-

-Bueno la de los brazos, pues yo también la mordí en ellos, claro no fue en muchas ocasiones, pero de igual forma sé que debe tener más, Suigetsu si la ha visto, dice que por error, aunque…- Sasuke sonrió de lado, ahora que lo pensaba esos seguramente se atraían, pero como Karin estaba obsesionada con él, seguramente no se había percatado de ello.

Sasuke-Kun tú… te preocupabas por ella… - Sakura no sabía si sentirse bien o mal, ahora sabía que no se habían acostado, pero él se mostraba que fue considerado con ella, porque nuevamente sentía que estaban juntos y distantes a la vez, porque aunque deseaba preguntarle a qué se debía su casi sonrisa, porque se temía que se estuviese imaginando a Karin sin ropa, no se atrevía a hacerlo, algo la retenía como si una barrera estuviese entre ambos.

-La verdad intervenía en sus peleas con Suigetsu por ser mujer y porque me convenía tenerla bien para mis propósitos, no se lo merecía además de que en momentos su vida no me importó, hasta que cambié mi forma de pensar-

-Entonces ahora… su vida si vale la pena para ti-

Sasuke la vio extrañado a qué se debían tantas preguntas sobre su antiguo grupo y principalmente de Karin, realmente quería preguntárselo, pero cómo algo le impedía hacerlo, estaban conversando, era cierto, más viniendo de él, que apenas y le gustaba hablar, entonces por qué no podían hablar así como así, que era lo que les impedía hacerlo, no tenían la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, él quería hablar de tantas cosas con ella, vivir a su lado, pero algo no estaba bien, él percibía que algo le inquietaba, además de actuar tan ambiguamente con él.

-Sakura… ahora considero más a las personas, después de todo tú me enseñaste que se puede perdonar y seguir adelante-

-Es por eso que… ahora tratas de ser amable conmigo- Sakura deseaba hacerle saber si la amaba.

-Si porque te mereces eso y más de mí, por haberte fallado en el pasado- Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente, por qué había dicho eso, realmente necesitaba un manual de cómo actuar con la mujer que amaba, porque todo pintaba a que lo arruinaría "como siempre".

-Ya veo, bueno entonces son un grupo fenomenal, me hubiese gustado pasar tiempo con ellos y conocerlos a fondo. Tal vez nos llevaríamos bien- Esa fue la salida para Sakura porque la conversación no iba a ningún lado.

-Tenlo por seguro, ya aguantas a Naruto, así que sería fácil con Suigetsu y con Karin tal vez puedan llevarse bien- Sasuke se sintió aliviado, pues ella lo salvaba de hablar más de la cuenta.

Ambos se pararon frente a la casa Haruno, antes de ser recibidos por Kizashi, pero al entrar a la casa una sombra saltó por los tejados, Sasuke percibió algo extraño nuevamente, pero lo ignoró porque no merecía la pena según él indagar más.

-Por lo que escuché esa mujer Karin, será mi as bajo la manga, debo actuar lo antes posible para que Sasuke quedé desolado, solo debo saber más jajajajaja- Yusuke reía mientras se alejaba tramando un plan para crear más distancia entre esos dos, ahora sabía que su relación no marchaba bien, los observó mucho tiempo y nada pasó, ahora era su turno de lograr lo que tanto deseaba.

 **…**

La mañana era tan tranquila que Sasuke y Sakura parecían estar en un trance, estaban juntos sí, pero sus pensamientos los distanciaban.

-Sakura hoy debo realizar una misión que me encomendó Kakashi, debo ir a verlo-

-Claro, no te preocupes, hoy no tengo mucho que hacer además Yusuke me ayudará, estoy segura- Sakura lo dijo sin pensar, no recordaba si quiera que con Yusuke quería darle celos a Sasuke, pero al parecer todo estaba a su favor que hasta sus palabras se salían solas.

-Hmp- espetó serio, si que le había afectado escuchar eso.

Sakura percibió cierto descontento en él, que parecía ocultar tras esa fachada de hombre frío que con ella se desboronaba en ápices.

Salieron de la casa juntos, para luego despedirse con un gesto de manos, porque Sasuke salió casi corriendo, dejándola en la entrada del hospital. Sakura suspiró resignada, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas acciones de parte de él, así que tomo toda la energía que podía acumular, levantó sus manos y luego con una mirada llena de vida entró para empezar su labor y contagiar positivismo. Unos cuantos pasos había dado, cuando le taparon el paso.

-Buenos días Sakura- Yusuke se acercó y le intentó dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Sakura luego le tomo la mano para evitarlo.

-Buenos días Yusuke, me alegra verte- Sakura sonreía, pero siempre alerta por cualquier otra intención de parte del muchacho.

-Lista para empezar una nueva faena- Yusuke trató de disimular su descontento ante la acción de Sakura.

-Será un día maravilloso, ya lo verás, espero te sientas cómodo trabajando aquí, Tsunade-sama, ya me informó que necesitas aprender muchas técnicas de medicina aquí, para un proyecto que estas desarrollando- Eso era lo que debía hacer tratarlo como un colega y marcar la distancia, aunque empezaba a dudar si era buena idea provocar celos en Sasuke con él, porque si se le salía de las manos podría salir lastimada.

-Contigo hermosa los días serán inigualables para mí, así que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, que te parece si almorzamos juntos- Yusuke la veía fijamente.

-Yo… no sé si sea buena idea- Sakura sentía algo extraño al verlo así, además si Sasuke se enteraba… pero la verdad no era tan malo o sí, pensó.

-Vamos es solo por amistad, así podemos conversar más y conocernos mejor como colegas, que te parece- el joven médico puso una cara de deconsuelo.

-Bueno si es así… claro cuenta conmigo- Sakura creyó que nada podía salir mal de esa reunión de amigos, claro.

…..

Sasuke llegó inmediatamente con Kakashi, necesitaba una orden oficial para estar en el hospital junto a Sakura, aunque sería después del implante, sabía que ese día que estaría separándolo de su intervención era peligroso para dejar a "su molestia" con ese hombre, que mejor que empezar ya.

Kakashi se sorprendió, más dadas las circunstancias de celos de Sasuke, y siendo él quien propuso la misión, no se negó, al contrario le facilitó todo lo que pudo e incluso le pago una parte por adelantado.

Sasuke se sintió raro al recibir el dinero, de esa forma espontánea, pero lo necesitaba, debía tragar su orgullo y preocuparse en defender el amor de Sakura.

Así como entró, Sasuke salió de la oficina del Sexto Hokage, era como si los minutos fueran trascendentales, algo le inquietaba, pero no pudo continuar su marcha, pues una muchacha delgada, de mediana estatura, de cabello largo magenta y ojos azules oscuros, estaba siendo acorralada por un hombre que pretendía robarle su bolso. No tuvo remedio que parar y ayudarla, claro que fue solo con verlo que el ladrón salió corriendo despavorido por el miedo a ser asesinado por "Sasuke Uchiha", la jovencita le agradecía con innumerables reverencias, se veía asustada y le pidió que le indicará una dirección que según ella allí empezaría a trabajar ese mismo día, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del hospital, así que no se negó y le indicó que la acompañaría, porque él también se dirigía a trabajar en ese lugar.

Ambos caminaban, pero la chica le indicó que debía recoger unos papeles en una casa que estaba a unas cuadras de allí. Sasuke aceptó aunque ya estaba desilusionado de saber que llegaría hasta antes de medio día, no tenía problema pues Kakashi no estipuló la hora de presentarse, así que lo tomo con calma y esperó a la muchacha en la puerta del segundo nivel de unos apartamentos. Al salir ella nuevamente le agradeció y se disculpó por hacerlo esperar, él no dijo nada y siguieron con su camino, la muchacha se veía triste, pero de vez en cuando le sonreía. Sasuke pensó que le recordaba a Hinata, además de no saltarle con intenciones de coquetearle, parecía indiferente en ese asunto, así que consideró que era una buena chica, de pronto la chica se paró nuevamente y le jaló de su poncho.

-Por favor podría esperar nuevamente, vea allí hay un niño que parece se ha quebrado una pierna-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y ella corrió para sanar al niño, notó como utilizaba chakra para curar, pero en el proceso parecía debilitarse, seguramente estaba cansada porque se veía que acababa de llegar a la aldea. Así que se limitó a observar, el chico se levantó rápidamente y les agradeció a los chicos, los padres intentaron pagarle, pero ella se negó y eso le recordó la actitud de Sakura ante sus enfermos, así que sonrió de lado al imaginarse a Sakura.

La chica se acercó nuevamente, pero Sasuke notó que ya habían perdido otra hora, así que ahora llegaría al almuerzo, al menos se debía a una buena obra, aunque pensándolo bien Sakura no sabía que él llegaría y menos con una chica, _se pondría celosa_ se preguntó con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos cerrados.

-Por fin llegamos- soltó Sasuke.

La pelimagenta bajó su cabeza –Disculpe ya lo atrasé-

Sasuke notó la actitud de la chica, pero qué más daba no la conocía y no le importaba en lo absoluto, aunque le enfundaba mucha pesadumbre y se suponía que estaba cambiando debía actuar de otra manera, así que "trató" de ser considerado.

-Es que me atrasaste y mi trabajo es colaborar y proteger a la mejor ninja médico, seguramente ya salió a almorzar y yo debía…-

-Mil disculpas te retrasé para encontrarte con tu novia, espero ella me perdone también- La chica le sonrío algo entusiasmada.

Sasuke se sonrojó, pero no le dijo que Sakura aún no era su novia, le gustó de sobremanera que la chica dedujera eso.

-Sakura seguramente comprenderá, después de todo actúa como tú, no deja que ningún herido quede sin ser revisado es una de sus tantas cualidades, es tan bondadosa y dedicada, además de…- Sasuke se la imaginó trabajando _hermosa como ninguna otra chica,_ eso era lo que por poco y se le escapa frente a la chica, aunque si ella pensaba que eran novios eso no debía importarle.

La chico río, lo cual incomodó a Sasuke, no sabía si se estaba burlando de él.

-Se ve que la amas mucho- dijo por fin.

-¿Có…mo dices?- Sasuke abrió enormemente sus ojos y sin borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas la vio fijamente.

-Es que hablas de ella muy bien, además tus ojos irradian una enorme brillo es como sí la vieras y fuera la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo-

Sasuke se quedó paralizado, en verdad eso era lo que le pasaba por la mente, se preguntó si la chica podía leer los pensamientos porque eso le asustaba.

-Si Sakura es la mujer más hermosa- dijo viendo hacia otro lugar, temiendo que la chica le adivinará más de lo debido.

-Ya quiero conocerla en persona, será todo un honor trabajar con su novia y no sabe cuánta felicidad y alivio me da de saber que usted la ama- dijo sonriendo –después de todo vine para aprender todo lo que sea necesario de ella y así poder ayudar en el proyecto de mi país, se que no he sido de mucha utilidad, pero me propongo dar lo mejor de mí y apoyarlo… bueno también así evitar que haga algo que le lastime-

-¿Proyecto?- Sasuke recordó que a eso vino también Yusuke, entonces ellos estaban relacionados se cuestionó.

-Ya había escuchado algo así, ¿De dónde vienes?-

-Es verdad no me he presentado, soy Masayuki Junichi del País del Té, es un placer- La chica hizo una reverencia.

Sasuke comprendió entonces, ella seguramente conocía a Yusuke, pero ahora que lo pensaba cuál sería ese proyecto del que hablaban y porque a ella le importaba si amaba a Sakura sin prescindir que ella deseaba evitarle algo a ese fulano empalagoso, eso era algo que se proponía averiguar.

Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren y hasta la proxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Feliz día de la amistad y el amor. ¡ Feliz San Valentín!**

 **Besos y abrazos XD**

 **Amamos el Sasusaku 3**

Eso creó una amistad entre nosotros y aunque muchos estemos distantes, Sasuke y Sakura nos enseñaron que los lazos siguen a pesar de distancia y tiempo.

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer y ya llegamos a más de 100 reviews y 1000 visitas. Estoy muy feliz de recibir su apoyo a mi historia, doy agradecimiento general porque no quiero dejar a nadie fuera.

°Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

°Personajes de mi propiedad:

Yusuke Katsumoto y Masayuki Junichi

Sin más a leer!

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 ** _"INTRIGAS"_**

Sakura se preparó para tratar a Sasuke al día siguiente, no quería que nada saliera mal, no contaban con muchos pacientes, así que podía dedicarse casi por completo a los preparativos para la intervención. Suspirando y viendo hacia la ventana pensaba en él, aunque las cosas no estuvieran claras entre ellos, no podía negar que le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca, se podía decir que ya lo extrañaba aunque solo hacía unas horas que se habían despedido.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella rápidamente se levantó para abrir, encontrando a Yusuke con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bella Sakura ya es hora de almorzar-

-Yusuke yo…-

-No me digas que lo olvidaste o ¿no quieres?-

-No claro que no, podemos irnos ya- Sakura se quitó la bata y salió junto con Yusuke.

Ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño puesto de comida que estaba cerca, por la hora estaba lleno, pero aún así lograron encontrar una mesa. Él caballerosamente la acomodó y luego se sentó frente a ella. Pidieron algo ligero por el horario de trabajo y conversaban un poco, mientras degustaban de los alimentos. Sakura se sentía incómoda, él sonaba en cada palabra coqueto con ella, era todo lo contrario a Sasuke.

-Bueno parece que hemos empezado bien, eres una mujer maravillosa, tu inteligencia sobrepasa a cualquiera y tus poderes sanadores son los mejores. Me imaginó que muchos quieren ser como tú-

-Gracias Yusuke, pero la verdad me he esforzado mucho para estar aquí, no podía hacer nada cuando era una genin, Sasuke y Naruto eran mis compañeros de equipo, nos convertimos en el grupo 7, aunque ellos siempre me han superado en mucho y ahora sigo luchando para dar lo mejor de mí-

-Seguramente ellos están orgullosos de tenerte como compañera, sé que Naruto ya contrajo matrimonio con la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga, en cambio tú y Sasuke siguen solteros, realmente creí que eran novios, pues en mi país los rumores de que ustedes estaban juntos eran muy fuertes-

-En se-rio, no me imagino por qué lo decían-

-Bueno lo siguen diciendo, es que al parecer Idate contó que tú y Uhciha eran muy unidos y que se gustaban porque tú rescataste a Sasuke de golpearse al caer a un precipicio y bueno Naruto dijo que se debía a que tú lo amabas y que seguro ya pronto serían novios-

Sakura ensanchó sus ojos y una sonrisa extraña se formó en su cara, _Naruto como siempre se encarga de inventar cada cosa, pero lo hizo por nosotros, ese amigo baka,_ pensó.

-Sakura ahora sé porque no son novios, Uchiha tiene a Karin- Yusuke sabía ahora que hilos tocar para que Sakura se soltará y así conseguir información valiosa para su beneficio.

-Karin, pero ella…- Sakura no sabía cómo continuar eso la tomo desprevenida-

-Es que sé que Karin Uzumaki fue compañera de Uchiha cuando formó Taka-

-Si es verdad, pero que yo sepa no son novios o algo así- Sakura no podía ocultarle su nerviosismo y tristeza.

-Veo que eso te afecta, entonces tú si estas interesada en él ¿verdad?-

Sakura se sonrojó –Yo… Sasuke-kun… bueno él-

-Lo ves eso lo dice todo, pero dime entonces porque no están juntos, a caso él no te ha dicho nada aún-

-¿Decirme qué?- Sakura imaginó de inmediato que Yusuke sabía algo más de Sasuke y Karin que ella.

-No te preocupes conmigo no tienes por qué fingir, recuerdas que dije que seríamos buenos amigos o algo más- Sakura asintió –Pues también puedo ser tu confidente, sé que necesitas hablar con alguien sobre esto y yo puedo aconsejarte no es que sepa de la relación de Sasuke y Karin, pero puedo averiguar-

-Para eso tengo a Ino mi amiga de la infancia, ya sabes tenemos mucha confianza y por supuesto ahora a Hinata ella se ha convertido en otra amiga y consejera- Sakura no quería que un extraño se metiera en sus cosas, aunque no sonaba mal, realmente ella atormentaba a las chicas con sus inquietudes amorosas y escuchar la opinión ajena al círculo de amigos sobre su relación, por así decirlo con Sasuke, sería bueno para saber qué hacer. Además parecía que sabía algo de Karin, tal vez si fingía aceptarlo como confidente en su totalidad, aunque por supuesto solo le diría lo necesario y eso le ayudaría a tenerlo más cerca para provocar a Sasuke, no estaba mal, las cosas se iban acomodando, según ella.

-Pero ellas están con sus chicos amados y tú… bueno te mereces estar con tu ser amado también-

-Tienes razón, pero Sasuke… no sé si él sienta lo mismo por mí-

-Y quieres sospechas que se debe a Karin- A eso quería llegar Yusuke y parecía que Sakura estaba cediendo, la cuestión era _¿Se lo diría?_

-Bueno yo…- Sakura lo pensó por un momento, pero que más perdía, lo diría –Es que sé que él no es expresivo, pero a veces pienso que si siente algo por mí-

-Y esa chica Karin, crees que pueda tener algo con él o…-

-Me dijo que debía hablar con ella, pero que no lo había pensado hasta que yo se lo insinué, así que pienso que…-

-Tiene algo con ella - él continuo para que se sintiera mal y así lograr más.

Sakura no quería escuchar eso, realmente le dolía y que ese chico lo dijera sonaba a que era real y eso no lo soportaba.

-¿Eso crees?- Sakura sabía que era un tema delicado y muy personal así que era mejor ir con cuidado.

-Claro que más le podría decir, no crees que al pasar tiempo juntos haya surgido atracción entre ellos, además fue en su etapa de… ya sabes cómo médicos no podemos hablar con tapujos, es la etapa en que las hormonas empiezan a alborotarse y aunque a nuestra edad aún sigan alborotadas, es evidente que siendo él un hombre no haya experimentado algo así-

-Tienes razón, pero él es diferente, su mente estaba llena de la venganza y… no creo que él sea así –

-Sakura por favor, es un hombre-

-Sí, lo sé, pero no es cualquier hombre, eso puedo asegurártelo-

-Hablas así porque lo amas, en cambio yo te lo digo desde la perspectiva masculina- Yusuke la miraba con suficiencia –Además que perderías si se va con ella, eso sería como marcharse otra vez, escuché en el hospital que busca siempre poder y que no tiene a ningún familiar aquí, más que a sus amigos, así que en cualquier momento puede buscar a su otro grupo y dejar de pensar en ustedes, él no es un santo, tú misma lo dijiste, estaba lleno de venganza y qué bueno sacarías al estar a su lado, también escuché que se queda en tu casa y eso puede crear rumores malos sobre ustedes, qué pasaría si de la noche a la mañana se va y te deja, en cambio yo…-

Sakura lo veía, pero su cerebro se negaba a pensar que fuese cierto. Aunque también ya se lo había planteado a ella misma como a Hinata, pero no dejaría que ese chico siguiera, se estaba dando cuenta que sus intenciones hacia ella iban por otro lado, como sí desease incrustar intrigas sobre Sasuke. Sin contar que lo estaba insultando.

-No hables así de Sasuke-kun, tú no sabes por lo que ha pasado, nadie tiene derecho de expresarse mal de él- Sakura golpeo la mesa con las palmas de sus manos y alzo la voz -¡si no conocen a Sasuke-kun y hablan mal de él, yo no me encargaré de darles su merecido!-

Todos los que estaban en el restaurante voltearon a verlos y un silencio sepulcral se plantó en todo el lugar, Sakura vio estupefacta a su alrededor, pero las caras de las personas pintaban cierta sonrisa, así que ella sonrojada se dirigió a los presentes.

-Disculpen mi conducta… yo no deseo ocasionar problemas-

-Querida no te preocupes, sabemos que si hablan de Uchiha reaccionas así, y ya todos lo tenemos claro, hablo en nombre de todos- Una dama fue la que aplacó la situación –creo que tu nuevo compañero no lo sabía, así que tranquila-

-Defiende a tu hombre, amiga, todos te apoyamos después de todo Sasuke Uchiha es tan guapo que sabes que tienes mucha competencia- dijo una jovencita con una mirada desafiante.

-Joven le aconsejo que no se meta con su amor o lo pagará muy caro- un señor terminó de apoyar a Sakura y soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias por la advertencia noble caballero, ahora lo tendré en cuenta, no molestar a Sakura Haruno, principalmente si se trata de Sasuke Uchiha- Yusuke sonrió, pero en su interior estaba furioso.

Sakura sonrió tímida y felizmente, colocándose una mano frente a su mentón y la otra en su espalda, a la vez, comprendió que muchas personas apoyaban su amor y eso le satisfacía de sobremanera, solo faltaba que la otra parte, Sasuke, su ser amado también estuviera orgulloso de tenerla y fuera reconocido por todos, porque hasta ahora solo se conocía su lado y no el de él.

-Sabes creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo ya calmada sentándose nuevamente.

-Sakura lamento si he sido entrometido, pero no me gustaría verte sufrir, no tengo malas intenciones- Yusuke al parecer se percató que Sakura no se había ofendido y así la alejaría. Era momento de poner en práctica el plan b.

-Sakura yo solo… deseo verte feliz y ayudarte en todo, aunque sea en problemas amorosos… porque seré franco contigo, tú me gustas y si tengo una oportunidad la aprovecharé-

-Pero esa es mi vida privada y aunque agradezco tus sentimientos- Sakura le sonrió de forma amarga –no creo que pueda corresponderte, acabas de conocerme no puede nacer el amor así como así-

-Si puede, tu corazón puede ser robado desde la primera vez que ves a una persona que consideras puedes pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado- Yusuke cambió su mirada a una con dulzura, pero no estaba pensando en Sakura y ella lo notó.

-Ya veo así que te enamoraste de alguien, desde que la viste-

-Cómo dices… yo…-

-Lo sé porque así me enamoré de Sasuke-kun y tú me lo estás diciendo, pero piensas en esa persona que te robó el corazón y no en mí-

-Tal vez tengas razón, si me enamoré, pero eso no puede ser… ahora lo intentaré… contigo- Por un momento Yusuke fue sincero, en realidad aceptó que sintió amor por alguien más.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero herirte, yo jamás dejaré de amar a Sasuke-kun, pero ahora sé que no eres malo, si amaste a alguien así, debes tener buenos sentimientos- Sakura lo contemplaba efusivamente.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero no me rendiré, si Uchiha no te corresponde yo estaré para ti, pero hasta entonces cuenta conmigo como amigo… te voy a ayudar-

Sakura sonrió, esta vez lo dejaría, tal vez el chico necesitaba ayuda como ella y en el proceso ambos podían tenderse una mano, ahora era ella quién deseaba indagar en su vida y bueno estar juntos como amigos facilitaría las cosas.

-Pero por lo que me has comentado de Uchiha, sí deseas saber si siente algo por ti o es por Karin, créeme no será fácil, así que déjame ayudarte, yo trataré de sacarle información-

Sakura lo dudo por un momento, no sabía si estaba siendo sincero, pero no estaría mal que indagará, después ella sacaría sus propias conjeturas.

-Pero ni Naruto que es su mejor amigo le ha dicho algo, no creo que a ti te los suelte así por así-

-Déjame por favor, yo lo haré… cuenta conmigo como un verdadero amigo, te lo juro-

-Está bien, pero si algo no me parece te lo haré ver y créeme puedo hacerte daño-

-Ya lo sé posees una fuerza descomunal- Yusuke rió –me lo acaban de confirmar, ahora sé que muchos te respetan y conocen muy bien-

-Así parece- Sakura soltó una risilla. Además de significar que pensaban que Sasuke la estimaba, ya no había recelo de parte de ellos para él, por sus acciones pasadas y aún era popular entre las chicas.

Después de todo lo ocurrido se dirigieron al hospital para reanudar su trabajo.

 **…**

Sasuke y Masayuki por fin llegaron al hospital, pero pasado medio día, y Sasuke aunque trataba de no mostrarse molesto ante Masayuki, no conseguía lograrlo, algo en su interior no lo dejaba en paz y sabía a ciencia cierta que se debía a su molestia Sakura, así que la guió casi corriendo hasta la oficina de Tsunade, después de una reverencia entregó la orden oficial de Kakashi, la ex hohage con expresión divertida leyó el documento y al mismo tiempo de dar una revisión al muchacho pensaba que estaba logrando acercarse a su alumna con complicidad de del Sexto, lo firmó y le indicó que podía realizar su tarea.

-Puedes empezar después de tu recuperación, recuerda que debes entregarme un informe de todo y principalmente de Sakura-

-¿Hay algo con ella?-

-No, pero ya sabes cosas mías- Tsunade se colocó las manos en la cintura -pero si quieres puedes quedarte a esperar a Sakura, no tardará en regresar, aunque no sé donde esta- Tsunade se divertía de sobremanera al provocarlo.

-Gracias- Sasuke se vería molesto –por cierto traje a una chica del País del Té que viene a trabajar aquí-

-Sí Kakakshi ya me habló de ella, pero como la conociste-

-La encontré cuando venía hacia acá, así que la guié-

-Si claro, tú tan considerado- Tsunade le envió una mirada de arrogancia -Dile que pase cuando salgas-

Sasuke hizo una reverencia y salió a llamar a la chica luego la dejó y salió apresurado a buscar a Sakura, pero al entrar al consultorio de Sakura solo encontró a Shizune.

-Hola Sasuke, me alegra verte que te trae por aquí-

-Vine a entregar unos papeles a Tsunade, pues trabajaré aquí con Sakura unos días y… por cierto donde está-

-Que bien Sakura estará feliz, pero lamento decirte que salió a comer con Yusuke, espérala no tardan en regresar-

Sasuke ahora entendía la actitud de Tsunade, como siempre quería provocarlo, pero no cedería.

-Está bien la esperaré afuera- Sasuke salió por la ventana dejando a Shizune sorprendida por su actitud.

Desesperado se posó frente al hospital, pero al escuchar que ellos venían riendo, se ocultó en la esquina contraria al camino de ellos. Tras la pared podía observarlos, antes de entrar el chico se acercó a ella y se inclinó para decirle algo al oído y ella sonrió, además se sonrojó. El chakra de Sasuke estaba emanando de forma oscura y él estaba furioso, de pronto escuchó una voz que lo sorprendió.

-Teme ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué te escondes? Tú chakra esta…- dijo Naruto asustado.

Sasuke se volteo inmediatamente y le tapó la boca.

-Cállate o nos descubrirán- Sasuke casi hablaba en susurros.

-¿Quiénes?- Naruto ahora estaba confundido.

-Ellos- le respondió Sasuke entre los dientes y señalando al frente.

-Pero… si es ¡Sakura chan! Y… ¿un sujeto?- Naruto vio a Sasuke de forma pícara –Ahora lo entiendo estas espiando a Sakura-chan, estas ce-lo-so-

-Dobe no salgas con tonterías-

-¿Tonterías?, pero si tienes razón en estarlo, ese chico es apuesto, crea que hasta más que tú y Sakura-chan se ve que está disfrutando de su compañía- Naruto le hablaba alzando sus cejas, divertido de ver a su amigo.

Sasuke sintió un kunai en el corazón, si el baka de Naruto veía eso en ella, entonces sí estaba pasando.

-Pero tú crees que ella…- Sasuke se atrevió a comentar al respecto.

-Se pueda fijar en él- terminó la frase Naruto -Bueno… no sé- Naruto froto su mentón -Claro, ya te dije puede parecer mejor que tú, y como has sido tan frío con ella, que en cualquier momento te va a cambiar, ya que regresaste y no le dices nada, pero mi plan sigue en pie, no te preocupes para que están los amigos, yo te voy a ayudar, ese no te va a ganar a menos que…-

-¿A menos qué?- Sasuke seguía con incertidumbre.

-Que en verdad ustedes no estén destinados a estar juntos, porque sí ese chico vino de la nada ahora que tú quieres decirle que la amas, es una señal de que no debe hacerte caso-

-Naruto yo… -Sasuke tenía el rostro con una leve muestra de angustia que Naruo se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso, porque hasta parecía que en cualquier momento alguna lagrima se le escaparía.

-Teme… amigo… Sasuke… no te preocupes, solo lo digo porque mereces sufrir por lo que le has hecho tú a ella- Naruto esperaba ver el cambio en el rostro de Sasuke, pero este no aparecía –Vamos hombre-

-Creo que lo mejor es mar-

-No lo digas, marcharte no- Naruto no quería ser el causante de la partida de Sasuke así que mientras lo veía se hablaba mentalmente _no quiero cargar en mi consciencia la separación de mis amigos, después de que luche para que estuvieran juntos, bueno pensándolo bien desde que estuve con Hinata ya no me acordé de ellos, porque según yo ellos ya habían resuelto su problema de amor y viéndolo bien si se va no es por mi sino porque Sakura-chan esta con otro, pero qué estoy diciendo no puedo permitirlo, debo hacer algo rapidamente._ De pronto se asomó de la esquina y haló a Sasuke del brazo.

-Naruto qué haces si no me refiero a marcharme de la aldea, solo que nos larguemos de aquí y tú estás haciendo lo contrario.

Lo hubieras dicho antes, ahora ya es tarde, debes seguirme la corriente.

-Sakura-chan hola, cómo has estado y quién es ese- la saludó mientras le agitaba la mano y se acercaban.

-Hola Naruto qué haces allí escondido y con… ¿Sasuke-Kun?-

-Me estaban espiando shannaro-

-Cómo crees, el teme no es de esos- Naruto trataba de guardar la compostura, mientras Sasuke se frotaba el tabique de la nariz.

-Si tienes razón, bueno Naruto te presento a Yusuke Katsumoto-

-Mucho gusto soy del país del Té y estaré trabajando con Sakura y Tsunade en el hospital de Konoha es un placer Naruto- Yusuke le hizo una reverencia a Naruto.

-Que bien y me conoces dattebayo-

-Si ustedes son famosos por sus hazañas en la guerra-

-pero lo que no sabes es que estas frente al próximo Hokage dattebayo-

-Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, me gustaría verte convertido en Hokage-

-Así será, ahora acompáñame, debemos conversar para conocerte mejor dattebayo- Naruto tomó de la espalda a Yusuke y se encaminó al interior del hospital, luego se volteo hacia Sasuke y le hizo una mueca de alegría, Sasuke inmediatamente entendió que lo estaba alejando para dejarle tiempo libre con Sakura.

Yusuke trataba de sonreírle a Naruto, pero su enfado ya estaba presente, ese muchacho entrometido estaba a favor de Uchiha, de pronto otra idea se le ocurrió, seguramente sería un bocaza y podría obtener información segura del "futuro Hokage".

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron viendo mientras los otros chicos se alejaban, de pronto Shizune salió corriendo hacia ellos.

-Saskura que bien que regresas junto a Sasuke, Tsunade-sama me ha informado que tienes el resto del día libre, solo debes pasar a su oficina, para arreglar ciertas cosas para la intervención de Sasuke-

-Gracias Shizune, en seguida voy y tú Sasuke ¿esperarás a Naruto?-

-No yo te esperare a ti-

-Gra-cias, entonces entremos-

-Sasuke ahora estará con nosotros, pero creo que él te lo va a decir, por eso estabas tan apresurado ¿verdad?-

-Yo solo…-Sasuke se empezaba a poner nervioso ante las palabras de Shizune.

Sakura tenía ese don de percibirlo y tomó a Sasuke del brazo y entró casi corriendo junto a él, ya en el pasillo él se detuvo para contarle que estaría trabajando con ella.

-Eso es increíble Sasuke-kun, ya tienes trabajo espero lo hagamos bien-

-Espero poder ser de utilidad-

-Claro, es un placer y que ya tengas otra misión es genial- Sakura se lo decía más para sí misma que para él, porque le encantaba la idea de tener que pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, primero en su hogar y ahora en el trabajo.

-Por cierto ¿qué te estaba diciendo Yusuke?- Sasuke la veía serio.

Sakura no lo podía creer, si la estaba espiando y lo mejor recordó ese momento en que Yusuke le habló de Sasuke y de cómo le costaba expresarse. –Eso, bueno él… me dijo un chiste, nada más-

-Pero te veías interesada-

-Claro porque me hizo reír- Sakura estaba aprovechando si se estaba poniendo celoso o eso parecía -Tú no dirías nada gracioso y Naruto se pasa de la raya, entonces que mejor que alguien más te los diga.

-Supongo- le contestó y dieron por terminada la imperceptible escena de celos de parte de Sasuke.

Ambos entraron a la oficina de Tsunade para recibir información y así poder proseguir.

-Sakura puedes tomarte el día no hay mucho que hacer aquí, además te encargaras de cuidar a Uchiha mientras se recupera así que ese será tu nueva asignación, y Uchiha ya está todo listo tu misión de hoy es encargarte que Sakura descanse para lo que hará mañana-

Ambos asintieron y salieron del lugar, afuera vieron como una chica corría hacia ellos.

-Sasuke gracias por tu ayuda ahora por fin puedo conocer a Sakura- Masayuki sonreía mientras los veía.

-Sasuke-kun quién es ella- Sakura lo veía intrigada.

-Perdón Sakura-sempai soy Masayuki Junichi y Tsunade-sama acaba de aceptarme para que colaboré contigo, espero seamos buenas amigas- la pelimagenta con gran determinación y cómo si no hubiese otra oportunidad estrechó la mano de Sakura, ella le correspondió y le sonrió, pero Sasuke notó como la chica se puso algo cansada, claro de forma casi solo perceptible para él.

-Mucho gusto Masayuki, ya me conoces y estoy muy contenta de tenerte aquí, claro que trabajaremos juntas y daremos lo mejor y conoces a Sasuke-kun-

-Sí, bueno acabamos de conocernos, él me trajo hasta aquí y por mi culpa se tardó y no pudo venir más temprano, pero fue muy considerado-

-Por supuesto- Sakura no lo podía creer y veía a Sasuke de soslayo.

 **…**

Mientras tanto, en el hospital Naruto mareaba a Yusuke con tanta palabrería, pero debía aguantarlo para llegar a lo que quería.

-Y así fue como el teme… quiero decir Sasuke, regresó a la aldea y aunque se fue para enmendar sus errores, a regresado nuevamente dattebayo-

-Entonces Sasuke los prefirió a ustedes que a su equipo Taka-

-Claro que quiere más al equipo 7 dattebayo-

-¿Y en dónde están los Taka ahora?-

-Con Orochimaru en una de sus guaridas cercanas, porque fueron perdonados por estar ayudando a Sasuke en la guerra, además realizan trabajos para nosotros, después de todo antes de estar con Sasuke eran amigos, sirvientes o algo de él-

-Eso significa que pueden entrar a Konoha sin problema-

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei, les asigna misiones de vez en cuando, aunque casi no los vemos, según Shikamaru a veces son misiones de una sola persona, pero Kakashi los toma como un grupo de 3 al igual que el resto de nosotros- Naruto seguía parloteando y Yusuke sonriendo al escuchar cómo le revelaba lo que deseaba.

-Así que ahora son de los nuestros, pero ¿por qué te interesa?-

-Como sabrás necesito desarrollar un proyecto que beneficiara a mi país y para ello los médicos ninja juegan un papel importante, por eso debo tener la colaboración de todos los que puedan hacer algo de sanación y Karin según sé también puede sanar-

-Mi prima puede hacerlo aunque no cómo Sakura, porque le hace daño-

-¿Prima?-

-Sí, ella es Karin Uzumaki y yo Naruto Uzumaki, no lo ves-

-Entonces crees que puedo obtener ayuda de parte de ella-

-Si háblale a Kakashi-sensei, el Sexto Hokage, seguramente no tendrás problema y deseo ver a mi primita-

-Gracias Naruto has sido de mucha ayuda y no sabes cuánto facilitarás lo que me he propuesto-

-Eso es porque seré el Séptimo Hokage dattebayo- Naruto se carcajeó.

Ambos se despidieron y Naruto regresó a su hogar y Yusuke inmediatamente fue a la oficina del Hokage.

 **…**

Después de despedirse Sasuke y Sakura salieron del hospital para dirigirse a su casa. Entraron a un callejón y Sauke se puso en alerta, pues detectó una vez más esa presencia extraña, cuando de pronto un sin número de kunais y senbon empezaron a caer como lluvia sobre ellos. Sakura saltó inmediatamente para ponerse a salvo, pero algo extraño se formaba a su alrededor, como sí hubiesen formado un campo de energía que le debilitaba, Sasuke se percató e inmediatamente se colocó a su lado, pero cuando llegó se dio cuenta que uno de ellos había cortado su mejilla, aunque era leve él se preocupó. Sakura intentó seguir de pie, pero algo le empezó a debilitar las piernas, sentía que le temblaban y sin percatarse se apoyó en Sasuke, quien la sostuvo para protegerla y sin problema alguno contraatacaba ya que tenía activado su sharingan, de pronto el ataque cesó, dándole a Sasuke la oportunidad comprobar el estado de salud de Sakura.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras no podía ocultar su preocupación al ver a "su chica superfuerte" debilitándose por nada.

-Sí, no es nada seguramente el cansancio me está pasando una mala jugada. ¿Quién estará haciendo esto?-

-No tengo la menor idea, pero este ataque es muy débil sin embargo no creo que sea solo para probar nuestras habilidades-

-Si verdad- Sakura tenía la respiración agitada y su vista afectada.

-Rinnegan- Sasuke activo el poder de su ojo para tratar de visualizar algo que fuese de otra dimensión, pero nada, parecía que hubiese sido una ilusión pero sin dejar rastro. Lo que si quedó visible fue el estado de Sakura, pues parecía que le habían quitado fuerza vital.

\- Ryō no jutsu- Sakura trató de sanar su herida, pero algo no se lo permitía, lo intentó 3 veces, lográndolo en la última, pero sintió que algo se quedaba en su mejilla, como si le helará la piel y corriera por todo su cuerpo, más no le dijo nada a Sasuke, ya que su rostro denotaba que la angustia que estaba presente crecería aún más.

-¿Segura qué estás bien?, tu herida tardó en sanar- Sasuke pasó su mano en donde había estado la herida y pudo sentir como algo sumamente frío se le extendía del rostro de Sakura hacia su mano, pero no mostró ninguna alteración en su rostro.

-Sí Sasuke-kun, gracias por preocuparte, pero es normal que al estar cansada mis habilidades sanadoras no funcionen bien- ella también sintió como su malestar se iba hacia Sasuke, pero él no parecía notarlo, así que eso la tranquilizó, pues entonces ella lo estaba imaginando, seguramente por su estado.

-Si claro, pero sube te llevaré- Sasuke le indicó que se colocará en su espalda, lo cual coloreó las mejillas de Sakura, pero no duró mucho porque de nuevo él sintió otra presencia y al activar su sharingan vio como pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo, como si ellos estuvieran en el cielo mismo, tomó a Sakura de los brazos preocupado de sobremanera y notó que tenía otra herida en el pómulo, la cual empezaba a sangrar, debía protegerla de algo que seguramente ella sería el blanco fácil al no verlas, pero ella le devolvió la misma mirada y entonces comprendió todo.

-Sasuke-kun está nevando, pero a qué se debe, estamos en verano-

-Sakura puedes verlos-

Sakura asintió –por qué me lo preguntas puedo sentir como me hielan la piel al caer sobre mí-

-Es porque no están físicamente aquí, es otra dimensión, bueno eso me atrevo a decir porque puedo verlos con mi rinnegan-

-Eso significa que yo no debería verlos-

-Así es, pero no entiendo qué está sucediendo-

-¿Es algo malo verdad?-

-Sí, permanece a mí lado, todo estará bien-

Sasuke se preparó para eliminar la nieve que caía sobre ellos y estar a salvo antes de lo previsto, pues de ante mano sabía que Sakura no estaba bien.

-Amaterasu- Con su fuego negro eliminó de un santiamén toda esa nieve, pero un viento frío los empezó a atacar, amenazando con propagar el fuego negro y quemarlos, él inmediatamente extinguió el fuego, pero todo parecía ir en contra de Sakura, quien estaba muy pálida, porque los ataques parecían que se dirigían a ella para dañarla y mientras él la tocaba todo se tranquilizaba. Todo terminó y no hubo más ataques al tener su brazo en agarre por lo que la colocó en su espalda empezó a caminar, pero ella trataba de ocultar su estado. Cuando él volteo a ver el lugar en que se encontraban anteriormente, la energía no se desvanecía, pero al estar allí a metros de distancia todo parecía normal, hizo uso del kamui y llegó a la habitación de Sakura, ella estaba sumamente fría y la depositó en su cama.

-Ya te sientes mejor-

-No es nada, ya te lo dije, solo debo descansar… shannaro-

-No me engañas Sakura, estas afectada, debo dar informe del ataque porque ese es mi trabajo, asegurar tu bienestar- Ahora comprendía porque de pronto Tsunade le permitió estar a su lado así como así, si bien sabía que no le agradaba la idea. Algo no estaba bien y él debía averiguarlo, pues era el más indicado para ello, después de todo ahora contaba con la autorización de la ex hokage.

-Lo sé Sasuke-kun, pero por favor puedes obviar mi estado en tu informe, no es nada alarmante y Tsunade-sama puede preocuparse de más y decírselo a mis padres no quiero que nadie se entere-

-Está bien, pero prométeme que me dirás si algo está mal en ti, que no me lo ocultarás, sé que es difícil confiar en mí, pero te juro que haré lo posible por protegerte y ayudarte en lo que sea.-

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, por el momento solo debo descansar no te miento-

-Me lo prometes- Sasuke no se quedaba tranquilo, pues ella evadía esas palabras.

-Te lo prometo- Sakura sonrió cerrando la promesa.

Sakura fue quedándose dormida y el la contempló todo el tiempo con angustia, le tomó la mano y percibió que su calor volvía nuevamente tal vez tenga razón y solo se encuentre agotada, pero se ve tan frágil, que le daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla, pero se limitó a tomarle la mano.

Sasuke salió para verificar que todo estuviese en control más sabía que no habrían más ataques porque no percibía nada a su alrededor, al bajar encontró a Kizashi y Mebuki poniendo la mesa.

-Sasuke, que bien no quisimos molestar porque estaban arriba, acabamos de llegar, pero van a cenar verdad-

Sasuke hizo una reverencia para saludarlos –Gracias pero creo que Sakura…- fue interrumpido.

-Sasuke perdón por bajar hasta ahora, es que me quedé revisando unos papeles, pero tengo mucha hambre-

-Eso me gusta tomen asiento por favor- dijo Mebuki, mientras pasaba los alimentos.

Sasuke la vio extrañado realmente se veía bien, tal vez y solo tal vez era como ella decía su cansancio, pero lo de la herida le intrigo mucho.

Cenaron como siempre y Sakura parecía llena de energía lo que tranquilizó a Sasuke, sus padres ni lo notaron. La noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando Sasuke despertó Sakura ya no estaba en la cama, porque llegaron al acuerdo que ella pasaría allí la noche, puesto que después de la intervención él estaría ocupándola.

Sakura se duchó y se preparó para la cirugía de Sasuke, entró en la habitación y lo encontró despabilándose así que le brindó una radiante sonrisa.

-Listo Sasuke-Kun-

Sasuke asintió –En seguida estoy listo-

-No te preocupes hay mucho tiempo es que me siento con tanta energía que desperté antes de tiempo-

Sasuke se duchó y en minutos ya estaban desayunando, se despidieron de los Haruno y justo cuando Sakura cerraba la puerta, Sasuke la tomó de la cintura.

-No me arriesgaré más-

-Sasuke-kun qué sucede… es por lo de ayer-

-Así es y recuerda que me prometiste que confiarías en mí-

Sakura sintió, y luego Sasuke usó el kamui y se teletrasnportaron al hospital. Bajo el árbol de cerezo se quedaron un rato, esperando a que llegue la hora de empezar el trabajo.

-Sasuke-kun irás a darle tu informe a Tsunade antes de que empecemos-

-hmp-

-Entonces después de estó… ya sabes te marcharás a investigar-

-Aún no-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te prometí que te protegería y puede noté que los ataques iban dirigidos a ti-

-Sí, pero no estamos seguros, tal vez y fue casualidad-

-Pero si son suposiciones no podemos cruzarnos de brazos-

 _Sasuke-kun se está preocupando por mí, eso es genial ¡Shannaro!_ Sakura se sentía sumamente feliz de saber que Sasuke no se iría y lo mejor la estaba considerando.

Tsunade fue por ellos y con un entusiasmo inusual en ella, posó sus palmas en la espalda de cada chico y los guió a su oficina. Después de firmar papeles, indicarle ciertas cosas a Sakura le ordenó que fuera a preparar todo porque pronto tratarían a Sasuke, ella salió sonriente dejándolos solos. Sasuke aprovechó para contarle todo lo sucedido a Tsunada, la tarde anterior.

-Crees que ese ataque signifique algún rebelde sin importancia o debemos darle prioridad-

-Por el momento no lo sé, pues ni con mi rinnegan pude detectar si venían de otra dimensión fue algo confuso, no estaban allí, pero intentaban hacernos daño y…-

-¿Hay algo más?- Tsunade notó que Sasuke pensaba.

-Sakura pudo verlos, aún sin tener poderes oculares- Sasuke recordó que no podía contar más de eso, pues se lo prometió a Sakura.

-Pero no resultaron heridos-

-Claro que no-

-Entonces estaré alerta mientras estás en el hospital, y luego ya veremos, ahora vamos que Sakura espera-

Ambos salieron del lugar y Tsunade fue a supervisar a su alumna, todo lo hizo sin su ayuda y después de anestesiar a Sasuke, la intervención empezó, Sakura logró colocar la prótesis con éxito y ahora solo faltaba la recuperación de Sasuke y su adaptación.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía cansado y desprotegido, pero una media sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al ver una mancha rosa casi sobre su regazo, indiscutiblemente se sentía emocionado de verla así, sacó su mano de la sábana y le corrió los mechones que cubrían el rostro de Sakura, parecía un ángel vestida de blanco, luego le acarició la mejilla y ella se estremeció, abrió los ojos lentamente y Sasuke retiró su mano inmediatamente, al verse en esos ojos negros se levantó y se arregló el cabello.

-Sasuke-kun qué bien ya te pasó la reacción de la anestesia, pronto podremos irnos-

Sasuke empezó a levantarse e intentó salir de la cama, pero Sakura se lo impidió, recostándolo en la almohada, dejándolo semis entado.

-Sakura gracias, pero me siento bien, no tengo dañadas las piernas-

-Pero por el momento debes descansar, acabo de colocarte el brazo y si haces demasiado movimiento puede no adaptarse bien, quieres que te de un golpe y te haga dormir más tiempo- Sakura cruzaba sus brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso me parece, tienes tanta fuerza que me noquearías al instante- Sasuke sonrió y Sakura hizo un puchero con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, yo seré tu doctora personal-

-Eso me parece, entonces puedes acercarte y sentarte aquí- Sasuke palpó a su lado sobre la cama.

Sakura se acercó tímidamente y se sentó. Por un momento no dijeron nada, solo se acompañaban. De pronto el volvió a dormirse recostándose en su hombro, ella sentía que el corazón le galopaba, pero se relajó al sentir su respiración pesada, lo cual indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido. Sin sentir más se quedo dormida también.

De pronto un murmullo se escuchaba a su alrededor, Sasuke entreabrió los ojos y se vio rodeado de muchas personas y todas conocidas y lamentablemente parecían burlonas.

Se giró y vio a Sakura acomodada a su lado con una mano sobre su pecho, mientras abría sus ojos.

Al ver a Sasuke tan cerca se sonrojó y notó que el ya lo estaba entonces una voz la sacó de la confusión.

-Sakura-chan y teme, cómo pueden estar tan acaramelados en el hospital.

-Naruto… yo-

-Frentona eres una holgazana, mira que descansar al lado de Sasuke-kun, mientras deberías de estar trabajando-

-¿O sea que tú y yo podríamos hacerlo también?- preguntó Sai a Ino ayudando a Sasuke y Sakura sin desearlo.

Todos vieron a la pareja sorprendidos y así Sakura pudo levantarse rápidamente y Sasuke desvióla mirada para no verla y retomar la compostura.

-Sai creo que debemos hablar en privado, porque- Ino estaba nerviosa.

-Lo ves Ino cerda, estas planeando abandonar el trabajo y salir con Sai- Sakura había tomado la revancha.

-Sakura-chan, no cambies de tema, vinimos a ver al teme no a discutir la vida amorosa de Ino y Sai- Naruto la veía mientras socarronamente.

-Es verdad- dijo Ten Ten.

-Chicos por favor dejen tranquila a Sakura- Hinata trajo todo a la normalidad.

-Después de todo cuando tendremos otra oportunidad como esta de ver a Sasuke recuperándose, sin que se largue antes de que lo visitemos, solo Sakura ha podido estar a su lado y bueno… a veces Naruto- dijo Shikamaru

Sakura entristeció al recordar que era verdad, así que optó por salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir se dirigió a ellos.

-Chicos los dejo un momento, espero se comporten y no incomoden a Sasuke-kun, debo suopervisar a Yusuke-

-No te molestes, Yusuke ha salido de la aldea por un asunto personal, pero ahora estarás supervisando a Masayuki-

-Gracias Ino- Sakura terminó de salir.

Sasuke se alegró internamente al saber que ese chico no estaría rondando por allí.

 **…**

Yusuke salió de la oficina de Kakashi con una orden en la mano, se dirigió sin parar a la guarida de Orochimaru y al entrar fue recibido por Suigetsu, pero al ver la orden, le dejó continuar, pero no encontró al Sanin, así que la encargada era Karin, _la suerte está de mi lado, la veré al instante_ Yusuke no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Karin lo observó de pies a cabeza con una mueca de desagrado, pero en cuanto se le acercó noto que era bien parecido y que su chakra era agradable para ella, casi como el de Sasuke y sin desearlo se sonrojó.

-Es un gusto conocerte- le extendió la mano -mi nombre es Yusuke Katsumoto y necesito de tu ayuda, pues Naruto tu primo me ha dicho que eres increíble, sabes de experimentos y eres inteligente-

Karin dudó un momento en tener contacto con el chico, pero creía que no era dañino y ante tanto alago le dio la mano.

-Gracias supongo- dijo mientras fingía despreocupación,

-Mi primo Naruto- dijo Karin sonriendo, pues aunque le causaba gracia la ocurrencia de del pelirrubio, le agradaba que la considerara de la familia -¿necesita mi ayuda?-

-Soy yo el que te necesita, estoy trabajando en un proyecto y estoy con Sakura y Tsunade… por cierto Sasuke también está trabajando en el hospital-

-Sasuke-kun ya regresó a la aldea- Karin se sonrojó -entonces sí era su chakra el que sentí, pero ahora ya no es igual, puede engañarme y no le reconozco al cien, su calidez ha incrementado y lo confundo-

-¿Te interesa Sasuke?- Yusuke esperaba su respuesta positiva.

-Claro que le gusta, siempre se la pasaba diciendo Sasuke-kun aquí, Sasuke-kun allá, cuándo veré a Sasuke-kun- entro diciendo Suigetsu.

-Cállate estúpido-

-No lo niegues, ahora seguramente irás con el chico- Suigetsu señaló a Yusuke -es la oportunidad de ver a tu querido Sasuke-

-Iremos, porque tú cara de pez y Jugo me acompañaran-

-Pero nosotros… por qué, no tengo ganas de ver a Sasuke, seguramente está más malhumorado que nunca a menos que no quieras separarte de mí porque ya te olvidaste de Sasuke y ahora te enamoraste de mí- dijo Suigetus con las cejas alzadas y una mirada pícara.

-¡Qué!- Karin le dio un coscorrón, pero se puso arrebolada -cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería, tú eres el que se ha enamorado de mí por eso aún sigues aquí-

-Enamorado de ti cuatro ojos… eso quisieras, es por costumbre, además me pagan bien por las misiones que hacemos en Konoha- Suigetsu se sonrojo levemente, mientras se sobaba el lugar en el que Karin le golpeado.

Yusuke se conmocionó por un momento, pues Karin parecía estar un poco interesada en ese chico extraño llamado Suigetsu, no le convenía en lo más mínimo.

-Arregla todo con él, yo iré a pasar el tiempo- Suigetsu se alejó de ellos y fue seguido por Jugo, quien parecía menos interesado en las riñas de Suigetsu y Karin.

Al ver que se alejaban Yusuke aprovechó para hablar de Sasuke con Karin.

-Sabes escuché que Sasuke planeaba venir a buscarte, desea hablar contigo-

-Pero… qué querrá- Karin se puso pensativa.

-Parece que te quiere pedir perdón por ser cruel y decirte que te quiere-

-¿Esta con Sakura?- Karin parecía reacia ante las palabras de Yusuke.

-Sí, por qué-

-Porque ella lo ama y él… también- Karin dejó ver una leve tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pues yo no lo vi así, tal vez ella si sienta algo por él, pero no tan intenso y él no parece querer relacionarse con ella, la trata de forma indiferente y se atrevió a decirle que te buscará a ti- Yusuke la veía con ternura.

-¿Y a ti te interesa Sakura?-

-Bueno… creo que me has pillado-

Karin sonrió de forma perversa, entonces quieres que valla para acelerar las cosas y dejarte a ti a Sakura-

-De verdad te necesito para mi proyecto, pero tienes razón ambos estamos interesados en ellos y Sasuke está por el momento en el hospital recuperándose-

-¿Qué le sucedió?- Karin ahora sí se veía preocupada.

-Sakura le implantó una prótesis en su brazo-

Karin suspiró, no era nada fuera de lo normal, que ameritará su preocupación, pero en cambio a Yusuke parecía importarle de sobremanera.

-Ahora qué dices yo te estoy poniendo el escenario para que por fin tú y Sasuke se unan-

-Así lo veo, entonces iremos contigo, ya lo dije, pero me dejaras actuar a mi manera, no me gusta que me den órdenes-

-Como tú digas-

-Debo informar a Orochimaru que saldré a una misión para que envíe a otro a esta guarida y llegaremos a Konoha pronto-

-Claro, los esperamos y no sabes de qué forma me has ayudado desde este encuentro-

Karin lo vio alejarse mientras Yusuke salía sonriente de la guarida de Orochimaru, no lo podía creer por fin su plan daba resultados, muy pronto vería a esos dos separados, aunque en realidad no eran nada.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y me dijeron en un review que Masayuki y Yusuke pueden tener algo, esperen y pronto lo descubrirán.

Me gusta poner a Sasuke celoso, espero a ustedes les agrade y hay otra cosita que me gusta y es la relación SuiKarin (me gustaría que Kishi uniera a Suigetsu y Karin, creo que hacen buena pareja).

Gracias nuevamente por su amistad y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer y ya llegamos a 150 reviews.

°Anime: Naruto

°Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

°Personajes de mi propiedad:

Yusuke Katsumoto y Masayuki Junichi

Perdón por la tardanza, pero las tareas te absorben jejeje, espero no aburrirlos y perdón por los encuentren.

Sin más a leer!

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 ** _"LAS MENTIRAS NOS SEPARAN"_**

Yusuke apareció como si nada en el hospital, luego fue a visitar a Sasuke a su habitación, para su buena suerte Sakura no se encontraba y eso le convenía de sobremanera, indagaría para saber sus verdaderos sentimientos y dependiendo de lo confirmado lo usaría a su favor.

-Uchiha perdón por no haberte visitado antes, aunque no creo que me necesites después de todo tienes tanta atención- le dijo en tono burlón.

-Hmp- Sasuke vio hacia la ventana y lo ignoró.

-Sabías que Sakura estará más cerca de mí de lo que te imaginas-

-De trabajo lo sé, ella es libre de trabajar con quien le sea de beneficio-

-Supongo, pero seremos equipo y dijiste que no son nada, pero siendo sinceros ¿no te interesa?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Como digas, si no te interesa entonces podemos hablar como amigos de ella-

-Qué- Sasuke lo encaró.

-Si es que… ya viste lo atractiva que es, bueno seguramente como su compañero lo sabes, pero te envidio porque me imagino que estando en misiones ya la viste sin ropa y yo deseo hacerlo, no tiene mucho busto, pero eso no importa puedo aceptarla así- Yusuke tenía una mirada llena de picardía.

-Eres un desgraciado- Sasuke lo vio con el sharingan activado, estaba sumamente furioso.

-Cálmate como hombre sabes a qué me refiero no debes ponerte así, se que es tu amiga, pero vamos, no has sentido nada de deseo por ella, porque yo sí que me muero por tenerla cerca y ya sabes, acariciarla, hacerla…-

Yusuke ya no pudo terminar porque Sasuke ya lo tenía contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello.

-Ahora mismo vas a pagar por lo que has dicho de "mi Sakura", nadie tiene derecho a imaginarse cosas así- Sasuke ni noto de la furia que sentía, que se había expresado de Sakura como si le perteneciera.

-Lo am- coj coj coj bía- Yusuke estaba asfixiándose y empezaba a toser –la amas-

Sasuke lo vio con desafío pero con duda, pues el chico no parecía estar preocupado porque estaba a punto de morir, más bien estaba con una casi sonrisa.

-Me acabas de confirmar que la amas, te provoque y tus acciones me lo confirmaron, además la sientes tuya-

Sasuke lo soltó, pero seguía viéndolo con desprecio – ¿Eres un demente?-

-No Uchiha, es que quería saber hasta qué punto llegaba tu interés por ella, pero lamentablemente Sakura ya no esta tan interesada en ti, me dijo que piensa darme una oportunidad-

-¡Qué¡ Sasuke ahora sí estaba perdiendo el control, volvió a tomar a Yusuke de cuello, las aspas en sus ojos giraban sin control, lo colocó de un solo fuera de la ventana y de un solo puñetazo en el estómago lo expulsó hasta el jardín. Se quedó mirándolo cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun que bien los efectos de la anestesia ya pasaron, te ves lleno de energía para mover tu brazo- ella le señaló el brazo vendado que lo tenía posado en la ventana.

Sasuke se giró a verla y ella se extrañó al ver por uno escaso segundo como sus ojos estaban con el sharingan activado y volvían a la normalidad, pero no tenía sentido a menos que estuviera molesto, podía percibir una extraña alteración en su chakra pero tal vez se debía al ninjutsu médico para anestesiarlo.

-Parece que me quedó de maravilla- contestó Sasuke mientras veía su brazo y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro, al recordar como lo había manipulado sin pensar, para golpear a Yusuke.

-Confiaba ciegamente en que así sería- Sakura lo veía feliz, pues su trabajo era todo un éxito y además Sasuke como siempre le demostraba que era excepcional –Creí que Yusuke estaría aquí contigo-

-Si pasó un momento, pero se marchó porque ya dejamos marcadas ciertas cosas entre nosotros y bueno ahora creo que actuaremos de lo mejor- Sasuke la veía con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, dejando a Sakura tranquila.

-Sasuke-kun… eso significa que ahora se llevaran bien-

-Desde luego, no tendrá duda de lo que pienso hacer cuando trabajemos juntos, será por tu bien, después de todo los tres pasaremos mucho tiempo en el hospital-

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, creí que estarías molesto, hablé con él sobre ciertas cosas y …-

-Si me lo dijo- Sasuke espetó molesto.

-¿Y no te molestó, es que yo sé que Yusuke pudo atormentarte con insinuaciones o preguntas que…-

-No importa, tienes derecho a hacerlo-

Sakura no entendía su actitud para nada, puesto que lo veía un poco molesto pero era como si en realidad estuviese más triste, no como se lo imaginaba que se pondría si Yusuke, un extraño, lo abordaba con preguntas relacionadas a Karin, pero Sasuke en realidad supuso que en verdad Sakura le estaba dando una oportunidad a Yusuke o al menos eso tendría que confirmar, pero hasta que no llegase el momento simularía que no sabía nada.

-¿Derecho?- peguntó Sakura por fin, para que el le soltará aunque sea una pista de lo que hablaron con Yusuke porque derecho a indagar en su vida, o más bien enviar a terceros a hacerlos no era muy bueno que se diga.

-Sí, pero Yusuke seguramente te dirá todo, no creo que pierda oportunidad alguna de contártelo todo, sacará provecho porque yo no me siento bien al decírtelo - Sasuke sabía de antemano que Yusuke se mostraría herido ante ella y así quedar como una víctima y después de todo Sakura tenía derecho a odiarlo, reprenderlo o hacer lo que mejor le pareciera.

Sakura en cambio palideció, supuso que Yusuke ya tenía la información de lo que le planteó y ahora sería cuestión de tiempo para que le transmitiera la información obtenida sobre Karin y un silencio profundo los envolvió.

 **…**

Yusuke no podía dejar de temblar, por un momento vio su propia muerte en los ojos de Sasuke, se llevó una mano al estómago y se acomodo en el césped, pues empezaba a toser sangre y se percató que varias de sus costillas estaban rotas, intentó sanarlas, pero no lo consiguió.

-Yu-su-ke-kun- era una voz femenina y familiar que perturbó a Yusuke por un momento, mientras levantaba su rostro para verla arrodillada frente a él.

-Masayuki, por fin te veo- Yusuke la trajo hacia él y la abrazó con ternura, como si se la fuesen a arrebatar.

La chica aún sorprendida comenzó a llorar y con timidez respondió el abrazo.

-Yo… qué has hecho, mira como te ha dejado Sasuke, sabes que es muy fuerte y no puedes contra él- la chica aún sollozaba.

-Lo sé, pero ya no puedo retroceder-

-Claro que sí, por favor, aún estas a tiempo, yo no puedo permitirte continuar-

-Sabes que no puedes intervenir, pero de todos modos me da tanta alegría que te hayan dejado venir a ayudarme, Masayuki yo quisiera detener el tiempo y tenerte así entre mis brazos por siempre-

-Pero tú mismo me alejaste, ahora no podemos… tú no puedes… por qué nos pasa esto, dime por qué dejaste que todo continuará, por qué no lo paraste cuando aún era posible, no te conformaste y ahora lo estamos pagando los dos- La voz de Masayuki cada vez era menos audible, se estaba acongojando en demasía.

Yusuke asintió –pero no tengo otra opción, muchos niños dependen de esto, hasta tú, recuerda lo que nos dijeron, además…- Yusuke vio a Masayuki con amargura pues tenía razón no podía seguir profesando que sentía algo por ella, cuando su objetivo amoroso ya era otro, era momento de cortar en sano de una vez todo y no arrastrarla con él, después de que todo acabará le diría la verdad y serían felices, según él –Sakura me gusta de verdad-

Masayuki se alejó rápidamente de él y lo vio impresionada, su corazón le decía que era mentira, pero el semblante de Yusuke denotaba seguridad.

-Entonces ahora si es definitivo ¿verdad?-

-Si- Yusuke fue tan seco que el corazón su propio corazón se encogió.

-¡Ella no te quiere, nunca lo hará!-

-Eso dices tú, pero yo sabré como ganármela y de no ser así entonces la obligaré a quererme-

-Lo ves ni siquiera dices "amarme", es "quererme", porque sabes que hay diferencia y ella en cambio de odiará, aunque dudo que su noble corazón se lo permita, solo te detestará, pero yo… no permitiré que le hagas daño, no permitiré que su amor deje de brillar cuando aún no ha comenzado a tener todo su esplendor- protesto con ira Masayuki.

-No podrás hacer nada, eres muy débil por eso estamos así-

-El débil eres tú, no supiste enfrentare y seguir con tus convicciones hasta el final, en cambio yo… aunque debo ayudarte, no dejaré de lado mis principios, mis sueños y mis anhelos, yo… lucharé con todo para alcanzar la felicidad aunque muera en el intento y tal vez pueda… yo pueda salvarte a tiempo-

-Limítate a realizar bien tu trabajo, si descubro algo anormal, ten por seguro que te alejaré para siempre de este proyecto- replicó Yusuke.

Masayuki salió corriendo y llorando, dejando a Yusuke viéndola desaparecer entre los pasillos, ya estaba hecho, ella se mantendría al margen.

Sasuke y Sakura continuaron con su camino y se encontraron con Yusuke sentado en el césped, Sasuke se sorprendió a verlo en perfectas condiciones, sí apenas unos minutos lo había golpeado. Lo que significaba que no lo pondría en mal ante Sakura, pero eso era demasiado extraño. Sakura se acercó a despedirse.

-¿Yusuke, estas descansando?- soltó una risilla y cerró los ojos –ya nos vamos-

-Es una lástima, ahora que Sasuke y yo ya hablamos y sabemos cómo debemos mantener nuestra relación de compañeros-

-Sí, Sasuke ya me lo dijo, Yusuke debemos hablar, quiero estar tranquila antes de irme, sabes que regresaré en unos días, así que te quedarás a cargo y debo darte detalles, además me debes un informe- Sakura lo vio fijamente y Yusuke no supo a qué atenerse, porque si le hubiese dicho lo ocurrido, ella estaría furiosa, pero al contrario se veía triste.

-Si hablemos, no quiero malentendidos- Yusuke rio internamente pues sí ella no sabía nada, entonces aprovecharía para hacer lo contrario de lo que decía.

-Sasuke-kun puedes esperarme por favor-

Sasuke asintió y los vio adentrarse a una sala que estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero podía verlos por el cristal de las ventanas. Mientras ellos empezaban a conversar.

-Sasuke me dijo que tú debías contarme lo que hablaron en su habitación, que sacarías provecho, pero no entiendo nada, ahora por favor dime- Sakura fue la primera en hablar porque aunque le doliera debía escuchar todo.

Ahora sí vio Yusuke la confusión de Sakura y que Sasuke se refería a las palabras lujuriosas que habló sobre ella, _Uchiha eres un idiota como se te ocurre dejarme a mí aclarar todo, no sabes en qué te has metido, todo por llevártela de caballero y creo que pensaste que yo actuaría igual… pero a pesar de todo no puedo,_ Yusuke estaba confuso por lo que haría, aún así continúo porque ahora sería su mejor arma contra el amor de esos dos.

-Sakura con tácticas cumplí lo que te prometí, logré sacar sus secretos, no es un santo sabes, en cuestión de mujeres tiene sus cositas, Karin… no sé si debas saberlo- Yusuke le mostró a Sakura una cara llena de compasión.

-Dímelo, yo sabré qué hacer, él… si te lo dijo a ti es porque no se atreve a decírmelo de frente- Sakura estaba dolida, porque no era sincero, acaso era tan grave para que se lo confesará a alguien que a penas y conocía y que demostraba detestarlo.

-Entonces prepárate y se valiente por favor… porque… Sakura- Yusuke hizo una pausa, la conciencia le estaba jugando una mala jugada, pero podía más su egoísmo –Sasuke piensa hablar con Karin… decirle que le interesa, al parecer los años que estuvo con ella si surtieron efecto y siente pena por ti, no quiere herirte y no sabe como decírtelo, trata de ser amable por su amistad, aunque me dijo que no sabía cómo definir amabilidad contigo, así que cualquier cosa puedes confundirla con amor, porque no se puede expresar bien, principalmente contigo por el cargo de conciencia. Parece que desea prepararte y luego decirle a ella lo que siente… lamento que me haya relegado a mí darte esta noticia-

Sakura inclinó su cabeza y tapo sus ojos con mechones de su cabello y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar, _Sasuke-kun por qué no me lo dijiste tú, por qué me confundes,_ pensaba mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

-Además como no imaginé que lo diría tan fácil, solicité a Karin para asistirme, así tener su versión de la relación entre ella y Sasuke… vendrá en cualquier momento, perdón por hacer más corto su encuentro… pero créeme que trataré de persuadirla para que no lo haga porque me dijo que le diría a Sasuke todo lo que siente por él… si lo impedimos, tal vez Sasuke se quede-

-¿Quedarse?- dijo Sakura levantando el rostro.

-Es que… Sasuke piensas marcharse para iniciar su nueva vida, la chica de Uzumaki no es de este lugar, así que seguramente ahora se irá cuando ella deje de asistirme, pero aún podemos…-

-¡No¡- Sakura lo corto –Ella es libre de estar con él y yo no me interpondré… si Sasuke-kun no me ama, yo no lo forzaré-

Sasuke percibió la alteración en el chakra de Sakura y activó su sharingan para ver los movimientos de sus labios y se sorprendió al ver que ambos mencionaban a Karin y que el recordará ella no formó parte de lo que habló con Yusuke, entonces que tenía que ver ella allí.

-Entonces será como tú dices, pero te daré informes de lo que se desarrolle entre ellos, para que estés preparada-.

-Gracias- espetó y dio por terminada su conversación y tratando de salir bien, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Sasuke, quien desactivó su poder ocular y la esperó preocupado. Yusuke en cambio sonreía, porque solo faltaba que Karin se presentará a Konoha y todo se desarrollaría sin que él moviera un dedo.

-¿Sakura te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Sasuke al tenerla cerca.

-Por qué lo dices- ella le brindó una de sus sonrisas.

-Sentí una alteración en ti y…-

-NO es nada, Yusuke me lo dijo atodo y creo que me alteró-

-Si deseas puedes desahogarte y pegarme por lo que hice-

-No Sasuke-kun, no haré nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, ahora vámonos que nos esperan en casa y por cierto tenemos que trabajar algunas noches juntos, así que te quedarás con mis padres- Sakura apresuró el paso, ya no le diría más, su corazón estaba dolorido y de ahora en adelante, vería a Sasuke solo como un amigo.

Sasuke la siguió y no dijo nada, le preparó la cama, lo llenó de atenciones y cada vez que él la veía, ella sonreía, pero el percibía que era falsa. Los días pasaban y todo se convirtió en monotonía entre Sasuke y Sakura, la casa de los Haruno transmitía una paz, que era increíble que Sasuke, el antiguo vengador, pasase allí tanto tiempo, los vecinos ya se habían acostumbrado y daban por hecho que los chicos ya eran más que amigos y como Sakura desde que Sasuke se fue se preocupó mucho por ellos, fijando su atención y cada vez que podía y salía de una misión los llenaba de atenciones, después de todo, fue Sasuke quien le hizo ver lo afortunada que era al tenerlos vivos. Por tal razón mudarse a un apartamento e independizarse estaba muy lejano, solo saldría de su casa el día que se casara, eso era lo que sus padres dijeron al sentirse orgullosos y sobre protectores con ella.

Ino era la que cubría a Sakura en el hospital y con sus pequeños de la Clínica Mental, por ende pasaba mucho tiempo con Yusuke y Masayuki. Estar rodeada de niños le hacía a Ino querer los propios, por eso pretendía casarse pronto, Yusuke notó que los niños eran demasiados para el lugar, Sakura albergaba a muchos chicos que perdieron a su familia en las guerras y los que permanecían tiempo prolongado recuperándose de los traumas o los que esperaban a que sus padres sanaran en el hospital, así que mantener con vida ese lugar requería de una gran inversión.

Yusuke era consciente que Sakura trabajaba duro y aunque ganaba muy bien por el prestigio que adquirió con los años, la mayor parte de sus ingresos iban a parar al sostenimiento de su gran obra benéfica, pero en el último mes sostenerlo se estaba volviendo difícil, la ayuda de los daimios se retrasaba o simplemente la retiraban, debido a que ya no existía peligro de guerra y aunque en muchas naciones existía un centro bajo el ejemplo de Sakura, estaban en las mismas condiciones, solo Gaara seguía con un Centro que estaba viento en popa y con su condición de soberano brindaba ayuda, pero no era suficiente.

Ino estaba gestionando la posible ayuda, pero todo oculto a Sakura, para no preocuparla, la conocía muy bien para imaginarse su reacción y la lucha que emprendería para continuar con su proyecto, la llevaría a sacrificios extemos.

Masayuki, Yusuke e Ino se reunieron en un gran salón que fue asignado a Yusuke para realizar sus trabajos, por fin tendrían tiempo suficiente para experiementar.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta al ver unos tubos conectados a una capsula, un chakra verde corria por ellos, pero el contenedor temblaba y el chakra cambiaba de color a uno rojo, para ella eso no estaba bien. Eso parecía un experimento de locos, o más bien de Orochimaru, pero la curiosidad le ganaba.

-Y… qué se supone que es esta locura- soltó con una ceja alzada.

-Tranquila Ino, ya lo verás-

Yusuke se acercó y puso sus manos en la capsula, esta se abrió con su chakra y se traspasó a los tubos estabilizándola, Masayuki se acercó y entró en ella, todo su chakra fluyo hacia los tubos también, cuando salió se veía sumamente pálida y cansada. Ino corrió asustada a sostenerla.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Ino no lo podía creer, si se suponían que eran amigos, por qué la exponía como un conejillo de indias.

-Solo pon atención- sentenció Yusuke.

Masayuki empezó a brillar y toda su energía se duplicó, dejando a Ino sin palabras.

-Ahora entra- pidió Yusuke a un chiquillo que esperaba afuera esperando y que Ino por su conmoción no se percató de su presencia.

Masayuki extendió una mano y aunque no tocó al niño inmediatamente los moretones que tenía desaparecía, además su rostro triste pasó a uno lleno de alegría.

-Es una forma de hacer que tu energía se mantenga y a una distancia pueda curar, también puede influir en el estado de ánimo de los que sufren-

-Pero eso sería alterar la naturaleza, solo Tsunade-sama y Sakura pueden hacerlo… pero controlar las emociones, eso no es bueno- dijo Ino.

-Ino eso sería magnífico, ya no habrá más dolor en el mundo entero y éstos pobres chicos que lo han perdido todo, estarían en paz y… te imaginas lo beneficioso que puede ser para una nación que sus ninjas médicos estén recargados de energía, las guerras ya no serían un problema-

-Creo que sería bueno… pero puede tener repercusiones, Madara intentó crer un mundo parecido a lo que me planteas, pero recuerda lo que ocasionó, yo, la verdad no lo considero apropiado-

-Pero yo tomé medidas y pronto recibiré más ayuda, verán que hasta ustedes, ninjas médicos de Konoha, saldrán beneficiados y Sakura estará tranquila y podrá descansar de tanto peso-

Ino no dijo más, pero muchas dudas atravesaon por su mente, la desconfianza hacia el chico creció, ahora debía preocuparse por SAkura, porque seguramente ella estaría metida en ese embrollo.

 **…**

Sasuke trataba de agilizar el uso de su nuevo brazo, la ayuda de Sakura era de lo mejor, pues le brindaba terapia, prácticamente lo obligaba a sostener objetos, cuando Sasuke sentía que era un poco difícil, se frustraba, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, Sakura con tanta paciencia le tomaba la mano para ayudarlo, claro era una tortura para ambos, porque la calidez de ella era percibida por él, esa sensación le encantaba, deseaba que quedará grabada en las sensaciones de su prótesis y así valdría la pena tenerlo, porque sus manos siempre estaban frías debido a los sentimientos negativos y tristes que albergaba en su corazón y recordaba la calidez que le transmitía ella, desde que era una niña, por eso rehuía al contacto con ella, aunque le gustaba de sobremanera.

Sakura sentía que era doloroso fingir profesionalismo, cuando le afectaba tanto sentirlo cerca y seguir como si nada, pues por lo dicho de Yusuke, él solo sentía pena por ella y por eso actuaba ahora así _seguramente cuando se sienta seguro se marchará y esta vez lo perderé para siempre,_ se repetía Sakura.

Ella se mentalizó que era la única culpable por amar a Sasuke y él no estaba en la necesidad de corresponderle, ni mucho menos obligado a hacerlo, lo dura era que por momentos creyó con todo su corazón que él le correspondía, a su manera, ahora se comportaría de forma madura, en sus manos estaba dejarlo ir para siempre, ya no metería a nadie más, pues Naruto fue arrastrado por su culpa a cumplir una promesa por su amor a Sasuke, y aunque intentó liberarle de la promesa, no funcionó, a cuantos jóvenes rechazó en nombre de SAsuke, sus amigos la compadecieron años y trataron de alegarla, ahora inmiscuía a Yusuke para indagar, pero eso se acabaría. Así que, ahora le brindaría a Sasuke su amistad para que al irse no se sintiera mal y fuese feliz con la persona que amaba.

Sasuke se sentía frustrado, además de culpable también, porque hasta ahora comprendía el error de haber alejado a Sakura, mientras que la amaba, cada vez más. Su vida hubiese sido otra si los sentimeintos que le llenaban los dejara salir, la verdad de su clan tampoco habría afectado de igual manera si Sakura estaba a su lado, la única que llena szu corazón frío y lleno de dolor.

Secretamente habló con Kizashi, dejaría la casa Haruno para alojarse en su apartamento, ahora sí sería independiente, el señor Haruno lo vio con buenos ojos y aceptó, claro que le encantaba la idea y que Sakura no se enterará era magnífico para él, porque ya veía venir por qué lo hacía. Aunque como padre saldría perdiendo.

 **…..**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo días de rehabilitación terminaron, Sasuke y Sakura regresaron a su trabajo, de verdad parecían amigos, que hasta Naruto llegó a preocuparse al ver que la relación no avanzaba. Confiaba en que su plan los ayudaría, pero Sasuke evadía el tema, no le daba detalles, hasta llegó a pensar que ya no se relazaría. Sai llegaba a recoger a Ino y al igual que Naruto aconsejaba a Sasuke, claro con ejemplos de sus lecturas. Sasuke empezaba a incomodarse.

Yusuke aprovechaba todo momento para esta con SAkura y siempre trataba de acompañar a Sakura a su casa, pero Sasuke se las ingeniaba para estar en punto y evitar que tuvieran tiempo a solas. Aunque con dolor aceptaba que Sakura era libre de elegir amar a quien quisiera, una fuerza interior no le dejaba tranquilo, ese amor que ahora quería exteriorizar se le estaba truncando.

Su elemento rayo le estaba ayudando de sobremanera, aunque a veces se sentía usado, pues muchas enfermeras lo tenían de un lado a otro, eso no era nada raro, pues le recordaba sus días en la academia asediado de chicas.

Muchos aparatos eran recargados por Sasuke, de forma espontánea y que decir de reaminar a personas que sufrían de paros cardíacos, sus reanimaciones eran las mejores. Su mano vendada se acopló a cada movimiento con eficacia. Sakura empezaría a trabajar con Yusuke en la Clínica Mental de Niños, pero llevó a Sasuke como asistente, por pedido del mismo.

Sasuke quedó asombrado de los resultados del proyecto que Sakura levantó para esos niños, aunque sabía de su existencia, era la primera vez que ponía un pie en ese lugar. Muchos niños al ver a Sakura corrieron para darle la bienvenida.

-¡Sakura!- gritaban todos al mismo tiempo y la abrazaban, al punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio, por lanzarse de golpe. Se sorprendió al sentir que la sostenían y más cuando volteo a ver de quién se trataba, pues su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun… gracias- Sakura le sonrió y se sonrojó, él no pudo evitarlo y sus mejillas también se colorearon de rojizo, ese sentimiento por ella le hacía actuar de otra manera. Él la enderezó y se alejó un poco.

-Sakura yo... olvídalo- dijo únicamente, dejándola confundida, pero tan quedito, como un leve susurro dijo sin pensar -mi amor-

-Tú, ¿quién eres?- dijo el chico en tono brusco.

-Que no ves, él es el novio de Sakura-chan- respondió otra chica de cabellos rubios.

-¿Por qué lo dices Aki?-

-Acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo se miran embobados y lo que dijo- la chica no pudo terminar su oración.

Sasuke se percató que la chica lo escuchó porque estaba sostenida en los brazos de Sakura y su cabecita quedó más cerca de él, así que cargó a la niña-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy amigo de Sakura- se apresuró a decir rápidamente.

-¿En serio?- la niña lo vio con una ceja alzada, incrédula.

-Sí es que somos muy cercanos- Sasuke se la acercó más y quedito como la vez anterior le habló.

-Guarda el secreto por favor, se lo diré más adelante- dijo Sasuke con ternura y nervioso, pues estaba haciendo algo que nunca se imaginó.

La chica muy inteligente comprendió a qué se refería y sonrió.

-Más te vale- dijo el chico -porque nadie puede ser el novio de Sakura, a menos que yo lo apruebe.

A sasuke le causó gracia, el chico no slo le recordaba a él en su físico, sino también en su actitud reacia. Se acercó y froto sus cabellos.

-Así que la proteges-

-Por supuesto, ella es la mujer más buena y valiosa- el chico se sonrojó -bueno después de mi madre-

-Eso me gusta, cuídala muy bien, ahora tú lo harás cuando yo no esté- Sasuke le sonrió de lado.

-Asi lo haré- respondió el chico con entusiasmo, al ver a Sasuke, porque le agradó.

Sakura estaba anonadada, la forma en que Sasuke tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y el gesto de cariño al chico, le hicieron ver que estaba sacando sus verdaderos sentimientos, era como ver a un padre con sus niños, sus ojos se cristalizaron, por un momento, era lo que deseaba en él, verlo feliz en su propia familia, el problema era que no sería junto a ella. Cerró los ojos por un momento para calmar su tristeza, pues las últimas palabras de Sasuke le hicieron comprobar que si se iría. Así que poco a poco se fue alejando del lugar y lo dejó jugando con los niños.

Yusuke observó todo como un entretenido todo como un espectador, los niños ya lo conocían, aún así no le prestaban atención, por lo que le molestó ver que ahora se llevaban bien con Sasuke, y lo que le afectó fue ver a Sakura sufrir por Sasuke, por un momento agachó su cabeza y se sintió fatal, pero suspiró profundo y recordando su propósito le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Yusuke y SWakura entraron al ahora laboratorio experimental, ella observaba todo detenidamente cada detalle. Algo no se veía bien, lo intuía.

-Dime Yusuke, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?-

-¡Cien por ciento seguro!- alzó un poco la voz -lo siento, es algo que depende de mucho sacrificio y eso me altera-

-Lo sé, Masayuki que es tu asistente, se ve muy triste y han tenido que dejar su hogar por tu trabajo, ella también es tu amiga-

Yusuke apretó con fuerza sus manos, escuchar que Masayuki sufría le causaba gran pesar.

-¿Sakura tú serías capaz de dejar la aldea por el bienestas de los niños del centro?-

-Si- respondió ella sin titubiar.

-Estarías dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ellos, aún sabiendo que no tienen lazos sanguíneos contigo-

-Compartimos lazos de amor y amistad, eso es más que suficiente, vi su sufrimiento, gracias a Dios han superado sus traumas, muchos recuperaron a sus padres y otros están siendo adoptados, eso me motiva a dar todo por ellos-

-Entonces me comprendes, los chicos de nuestro país también sufren, últimamente se ven mal y aunque no participamos en la guerra, nuestro daimio acogió a niños que eran huérfanos, hay un grupo…- Yusuke no continúo y su mirada se tornó sombría.

-Lo sé- dijo ella confundida -muchos niños de nuestra aldea están allá y viven bien-

-Lo ves, por ellos debo luchar, Masayuki también fue abandonada por las batallas y la acogieron también, ahora les debo mucho porque gracias a eso mis habilidades curativas se desarrollaron porque se convirtió en mi amiga y me enseñó lo que aprendió cuando estuvo sola, además usó tanto su poder sanando a muchos heridos de guerra y samurái porque casualmente estábamos allí cuando Uchiha los hirió y ahora no puede mantener su energía por mucho tiempo, aunque es muy eficaz en lo que hace-

Sakura recordó los días oscuros de Sasuke, lo que seguramente causó pero algo le devolvía la alegría, pues no mataba, y pensándolo bien, no mató a nadie, pues Orochimaru revivió.

-Ya veo, entonces amas a Masayuki-

Yusuke se dio cuenta que Sakura notó sus sentimientos hacia Masayuki, así que no negó, ni afirmó nada.

-Eso… Sakura la que me importas eres tú-

-No Yusuke, no te engañes, sabes que no es cierto, en tu corazón no puedes mandar, te lo digo por experiencia, te brindaré mi amistad y al igual que con los niños, ahora nos unirán lazos profundos, así que entiendo tu confusión, al vez creas que soy una buena mujer para comprometerse, pero no es así, no me conoces bien y mi corazón jamás se alejará de Sasuke-kun, aunque él este feliz con otra, pero sé lo desdichada que seré también, así que por favor no lo seas por mí y no arrastres a Masayuki a eso, porque sé que te ama, lo he visto en sus ojos-

-Supongo- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Yusuke.

Ahora muéstrame lo que tienes- dijo ella, pero sabía que sus palabras le habían llegado al corazón y tarde o temprano reaccionaría ante ellas.

Yusuke le indicó que entrara a la capsula, como lo hizo anteriormente frente a Ino, con la diferencia que ahora ella tomaría el lugar de Masayuki.

Sakura en el interior de ese artefacto sintió como su energía se concentraba y al mismo tiempo se incrementaba, sin necesidad de usar sus poderes, pero aunque era sorprendente, pudo notar que mucha de esa energía no era de ella, no como él lo había propuesto antes, que la propia energía era la que se concentraba, era como si fuera entregada de otras personas. Al salir percibió una necesidad de sanar a miles de personas, era como si la llamaran, Yusuke le pidió que colocara su mano en un tablero similar al que el utilizaba para abrir la capsula, ella lo hizo, por curiosidad, luego esa energía fue enviada a los médicos del hospital de Konoha, a través de ondas expansivas.

Los médicos se soprendieron al sentirse de la nada, cargados de energía, las enfermedades que parecían leves y las más graves eran tratadas sin ninguna dificultad y sin perder energía.

-Es sorprendente- dijo Sakura.

-Lo ves, ahora necesito que la energía se expanda a todas las naciones, te imaginas lo beneficioso que será.-

-Lo sé , pero debemos practicar más, antes de sacrlo a la luz-

-Ahora tendrás más tiempo libre, así que puedes ayudarme en lo que viene ka…-

-No te preocupes, dilo sin pena, karin no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa con Sasuke-kun-

-Entonces, hasta que Karin venga, tu me ayudarás- Yusuke le tomo la mano y mientras la veía embelesado trató de jalarla, pero ella le quitó la mano rápidamente.

Sasuke entró impetuosamente, y carraspeando para interrumpir al chico, Sakura lo vio asustada, percibía su molestia, peor aún cuando su mirada se posó en ella de una forma que parecía, le estaba viendo hasta el interior.

-Sakura, no creo que sea conveniente, que te expongas tanto tiempo en eso-

-Sasuke-kun ven, acércate y no te preocupes te mostraré que todo esta bien, bueno por el momento, recuerda que estamos en pruebas- Sakura lo vio feliz -Si todo funciona, podremos preparar a muchos ninjas médicos, ya no tardaremos tanto, con este inventó de Yusuke podremos tener más ayuda para muchas personas-

Sasuke recordó a Sakura cuando eran estaban en esas misiones y su necesidad de ayudar al prójimo así que asintió, mientras le sonreía de lado, porque esos gestos en ella lo hacían olvidar cualquier otra cosa.

Yusuke sonrió maliciosamente porque pudo percibir el chakra de Karin acercarse y eso le quitaba el mal sabor de boca, por la interrupción de Uchiha. Así que le indicó a Sakura que todo estaba terminado y que se podían retirar, pero dejó que saliera junto a Sasuke, mientras supuestamente dejaba todo en orden. Ellos caminaron y se detuvieron un momento para despedirse de los niños.

-Karin ecuchame- empezó a decir Yusuke desde su lugar de trabajo.

-¿Pe-ro… qué pasa?-

Suigetsu notó que Karin hablaba sola y se tensaba –Cuatro ojos qué sucede?-

-Es ese sujeto, me está hablando-

-El chico que te parece tan atractivo como Sasuke-

-¡Callate baka!- Karin se sonrojó - pero si es él-

-Qué quieres, si podías comunicarte así conmigo para que tanto formalismo y llevar el permiso, cuando solo podías fingir entregármelo-

-No podía antes, digamos que es un nuevo poder-

-Si como digas, a mi me da igual, ahora ve al grano-

\- Percibo que estas a punto de entrar a Konoha-

-Y eso qué-

-Sasuke está conmigo, puedes venir a verlo de inmediato-

Karin se sonrojó mucho, pues se imaginó lo interesante que sería ahora el chakra de Sasuke y que seguramente estaría más atractivo.

-Sí, por supuesto que iremos a ver a ese estúpido que nos hizo a un lado-

-Sasuke, escuchaste Jugo iremos a verlo, por fin nos encontraremos otra vez-

Jugo asintió y empezó a saltar entre los árboles, para llegar más rápido, junto a Suigetsu, mientras Karin permaneció unos metros atrás.

-Yusuke iremos a reportarnos con el Hokage y luego iremos contigo-

-Estamos en la Clínica Mental de Niños, es el lugar en el que me apoyaras, pero pronto nos retiraremos, date prisa y nos encontraremos cerca del hospital-

-Tenlo por seguro-

Karin alcanzó a sus compañeros, quienes notaron el cambio en su semblante, Suigetsu ignoró su estado, pero Jugo sabía que estaba triste en lugar de emocionada, por encontrarse con Sasuke, debido a los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke, después de todo él estuvo cerca de ellos en la guerra y notó algo entre Sasuke y Sakura, era obvio que Sakura lo amaba, pues permaneció junto a ella y Sai, cuando ella se quedó a cargo de sanar a los heridos, pero sorprendentemente pudo ver a Sasuke dirigirse exclusivamente a Sakura cuando todo mundo lo cuestionaba del por qué de su regreso, y cuando ella se lo preguntó fue que contestó, además de ver su sonrisa al verla luchar, la única mujer que vio afectar a Sasuke de esa manera, mientras que la pobre Karin lo intentó muchas veces, no lo logró.

Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo arribaron a la oficina de Kakashi y se reportaron, él firmó la orden que les permitiría estar en la aldea en unos cuantos días y les brindó un apartamento para los tres, cerca del hospital para hacer placentera su estadía. Al terminar salieron apresurados por Karin para encontrarse con Sasuke.

Sasuke y Sakura se despidieron de los niños y salieron del lugar rumbo a su casa, Yusuke los retuvo en la entrada del hospital de Konoha, para despedirse y afinar detalles para el siguiente día, se despidió de ellos, luego simuló entrar y se quedó ocultando su chakra, para ser un espectador de lo que se avecinaba, más lo que estaba viendo no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y se sentó en la acera, ella lo imitó, para sorpresa de la chica le tomó la mano, y la llevó cerca de su boca, para hablarle.

-Escucha Sakura, seré sincero contigo, Yusuke tiene razón, no debí dejar que él te lo dijera, debo aceptarlo, no le daré más vueltas al asunto, así que por favor compréndeme porque es difícil para mí decirlo, aunque lo he pensado mucho, sabes que no soy de ésos que se expresa bien, no quiero estropear la amistad que hay entre nosotros, y temo… lo que quiero decirte es que Sakura Haruno… yo-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito feliz Karin y corrió hacia ellos.

Sakura inmediatamente se soltó de la mano de Sasuke y ambos se pararon de forma rápida. Karin tomó del brazo a Sasuke y de forma melosa lo empezó a pasar su dedo por el pecho de éste.

El día que tanto temía había llegado, sus sospechas que no parecían tener fundamento y que Yusuke se encargó de reafirmar estaban llegando a ser ciertas, Karin estaba frente a ella junto a Sasuke y esta vez sentía un pesar en su corazón, la chica por fin se enteraría de los verdaderos sentimientos de su amado Sasuke-kun y ella tendría que hacerse a un lado, esta vez perdería a Sasuke para siempre.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y un nudo en su garganta se formaba…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado es la preparación para la por fin propuesta de Sasuke y está un poquito más corto que el anterior, pero el próximo será más largo, sé que esperan Suikarin, espero agregar algo y que les guste y ya ven ya empezó Karin a complicarlo todo como me han comentado jejeje

Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

Ohaiyo Yaa!

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer y también por sus reviews, de los que ya son lectores recurrentes y los que se van uniendo, A los del facebook también mil gracias por responder al aviso de actualización.

Perdón por los errores que encuentren y espero no aburrirlos porque esta un poquito largo, pero emocionante en cuanto a nuestra pareja consentida SASUKE Y SAKURA.

°Anime: Naruto

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

°Personajes de mi propiedad:

Yusuke Katsumoto y Masayuki Junichi

Sin más a leer!

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 ** _"CONFESIÓN DE AMOR"_**

Sentía que el aire empezaba a faltarle, escuchaba voces a su alrededor, pero no asimilaba palabra alguna. ¿Podría soportarlo? Esa era la gran pregunta. No debía llorar, no frente a todos, pero ¿cómo ocultarlo?

-Sakura… Sakura, ¿estás bien?- Yusuke salió para cerciorarse de la condición de Sakura-

-Yo… perdón, es que de pronto siento algo en mi cabeza- Sakura aprovechó para limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Te ves muy pálida-

-Seguramente es por estar tanto tiempo expuesta a tus experimentos- por fin Sasuke artículo palabra, después de quedarse sorprendido por la acción de Karin.

Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en los de Sasuke y él sintió como si fuese a llorar, la tristeza en ellos le llegó al corazón.

-Sasuke-kun te extrañé tanto- Karin rompió esa conexión de miradas.

-Lo olvidaba, que hacen aquí- Sasuke vio a Karin con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esa es la forma de darnos la bienvenida- Karin acomodó sus gafas y se soltó de Sasuke para cruzarse de brazos.

-Vamos Karin, no lo alteres, en realidad nunca fue amable contigo- le dijo Suigetsu divertido.

-Cállate, cara de pez- Karin se le dejó ir encima.

Suigetsu no dejó que Karin se acercará, porque en segundos estaba frente a Sakura.

-Bueno en realidad yo vine porque deseaba ver a la hermosa Sakura, ya que solo Karin y Jugo estuvieron tan cerca y yo…- Suigetsu se giró hacia Karin para verla de pies a cabeza -no comprendo como Sasuke te integró al equipo, teniendo a una bellísima dama como compañera- se inclinó para besarle la mano, pero en cuanto lo hizo se topo con Sasuke a su lado, inmediatamente se interpuso entre ellos.

Sakura no podía creer que Sasuke estaba actuando como si estuviese protegiéndola, estaba celoso, pero claro eso no podía ser posible.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Sasuke con voz amenazante viéndolo con enojo.

-Yo, Sasukito no es lo que te imaginas, solo soy amable- Suigetsu estaba nervioso, ver a Sasuke celoso, porque era como tener a un asesino a punto de atacarlo.

-Es un gusto volver a verla- Jugo se acercó para interrumpir.

-Gracias, el gusto es mío- Sakura le sonrió.

Sasuke observaba aún con recelo a Suigetsu y Karin tristemente se alejaba un poco.

-Hemos venido a dar nuestro granito de arena para ayudar a Sakura- dijo Suigetsu con sudor en la cara, temiendo que Sasuke le enterrara la katana.

-¿Hemos venido? Soy yo la que voy a donar mis conocimientos- espetó Karin con suficiencia.

-Lo que digas cuatro ojos-

-Suigetsu, ya verás como te voy a dejar-

-Suigetsu deja a Karin en paz- Sasuke cansado dio por terminada la discusión entre los revoltosos de Taka.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- Karin se sonrojó y se le acercó nuevamente.

-Siempre es así, no es justo Sasuke, tú siempre la defiendes y ella se sale con la suya, no ha cambiado- Suigetsu puso su cara con falsa indignación.

Esa acción de protección hacia Karin por parte de Sasuke le afectó a Sakura, eso le daba a entender que con ella siempre era así, la protegía de ese chico divertido y con ella solo era por compañerismo, sin imaginarse lo contrario de la situación. Cerró sus ojos y para no sentirse aún más humillada en sus sentimientos, trató de controlarse y guardar sus lágrimas, porque seguro que lloraría después, cuando todos se fueran.

-Todos son bienvenidos a Konoha y es un gusto conocerte Suigetusu- dijo Sakura.

-Gracias mi bella dama-

-Bienvenidos, Karin lamento no haber podido hablar contigo antes, pero ahora aclararemos todo, te parece- Yusuke intervino y le guiñó un ojo a Sakura, para fingir que trataría de persuadirla de quedarse con Sasuke.

-Será hasta mañana, por el momento quiero celebrar nuestro reencuentro con Sasuke-kun- Karin no se alejaba de Sasuke.

-Pero… Uchiha y Sakura ya se iban, así que…-

-Ese no es problema, la linda Sakura también es bienvenida- Suigetsu se divertía al molestar a Karin.

-Gracias pero, no quiero molestarlos, ustedes no se han visto y yo solo sería una extraña y me imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar-

-Pero tú también eres mi amiga, así que yo te invito, pero no será en nuestro departamento, mejor lo hacemos en el tuyo Sasuke, en donde queda-

-Bueno… yo- Sasuke se sonrojó levemente -estoy viviendo en casa de Sakura-

-¡Qué!- Karin se sorprendió.

-Ya viven juntos- Suigetsu también manifestó su sorpresa -pero no nos invitaste a la boda y esta tonta, cabeza de fósforo creyó que estabas esperándola, por eso vino tan feliz- empezó a carcajearse.

-No, no es eso, es porque…- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Déjenlos, ellos son libres de hacer con su relación lo que se les venga en gana- dijo Jugo con una tranquilidad que se hizo un silencio entre los presentes.

-Sakura y yo aunque dormimos en la misma habitación como compañeros, no significa que… pero sus padres lo aprobaron- Sasuke terminó de hablar, pero en seguida notó por los rostros de espanto de todos, que complicó más las cosas.

-Lo niegan, pero duermen juntos, vaya contigo Sasuke, sí que resultaste todo un picaron y yo que hasta creí que no te gustaban las chicas, porque aunque Karin se acercaba y otras chicas se mostraban estar dispuestas a todo contigo, nada de nada- Suigetsu se divertía de ver la cara desconcertada de Sasuke -aunque no sé si en estos años de ausencia…-

-Si gustan la celebración será en mi casa, se darán cuenta que es como compañeros de equipo y además somos buenos amigos- Sakura trató de ocultar su nerviosismo, porque ahora que lo pensaba en realidad parecía que eran una pareja que vivía en unión. Además Suigetsu le estaba revelando algo importante, porque le estaba confirmando que mientras vivieron juntos no hizo nada con Karin, según él, Sasuke no se fijó en ella.

Sasuke agradeció que Sakura interviniera o de lo contrario él se enredaría aún más y quedaría totalmente en ridículo frente a sus ex compañeros de Taka.

-Yo también puedo acompañarlos- Yusuke casi les rogaba.

-Y yo… Sasuke puedo participar por favor- Masayuki que se había mantenido al margen, quiso integrarse.

-Si claro- Sasuke fingió desinterés.

-Vamos- Sakura empezó a caminar y todos se unieron a ella. Aunque Sasuke intentó estar a su lado, Karin se interpuso y le tomó del brazo. Sakura los vio de reojo y se unió a Yusuke y Masayuki. Jugo y Suigetsu solo intercambiaron miradas acusadoras.

Llegaron a la residencia Haruno y un Kizashi sonriente salió a recibirles. La visita se tornó en fiesta y el hombre de la casa, sí que les dio la bienvenida. Karin pidió permiso para entrar al baño y por curiosidad entró a la habitación de Sakura, al sentir chakra de ella y Sasuke aún concentrada en la habitación, lo que significaba que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos allí, vio todo con una enorme tristeza, definitivamente ellos estaban enamorados, eso nunca lo hizo con ella, más bien era Suigetsu el que compartió en innumerables ocasiones la misma habitación, porque Sasuke siempre se las arreglaba para terminar solo.

Después de tocar una almohada, pudo percibir que ambos habían compartido la cama, eso significaba que ellos sí dormían juntos, pero de pronto vio dobladas unas sábanas en el suelo y una sonrisa se le escapó, conociendo a Sasuke seguramente respetaba a la pelirosa, aunque esas contenían vestigios de energía de Sasuke, se percibía más en la cama, eso significaba que se contenían, _cielos ¿cómo logran hacer eso?_ se preguntó divertida. Así que bajo con nuevas energías, se sentía triste por ver la verdad, pero por alguna extraña razón ver que Sasuke sería feliz junto a Sakura le daba satisfacción. Así que decidió bajar para unirse a la celebración.

Mebuki les servía grandes cantidades de comida al tiempo que bebía junto a su esposo, y poco a poco Karin y Kizashi empezaron a pasarse de bebidas, para sorpresa de Sakura su padre y ella parecía llevarse bien, como si fuese su hija, ya que su padre solo bebía con tanta confianza con personas que consideraba confiables y si se portaba así con ella, seguramente Karin lo era, sería la indicada para acompañar a Sasuke en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Suigetsu era otro que estaba borracho, mientras Jugo y Masayuki conversaban sin probar un solo trago. Yusuke fingía beber pero se limitaba y aunque su objetivo era claro, no podía evitar sentirse celoso de ver así a Masayuki junto a ese grandulón.

Sasuke y Sakura parecían niñeros, cuidando a todos y en momentos cruzando miradas, que luego evitaban sonrojados. Karin y Kizashi lo notaron y reían a carcajadas y afirmando con la cabeza, parecía que se entendían, como borrachos, que esos dos se gustaban, pero cierta risa de la Uzumaki no era completa, lo entendía, aún así era un poco raro estar viéndolo "enamorado" para ella que intentó seducirlo, sin resultado alguno.

De pronto las horas pasaron y Suigetsu y Karin terminaron sentados en el sillón más grande, Kizashi y Mebuki conversaban en la cocina, Yujo estaba en un rincón observando con parsimonia y Masayuki estaba recostada en el hombro de Yusuke, quien se había olvidado de vigilar a Sasuke y Sakura, al sentir a la chica junto a él.

De pronto Karin empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y Suigetsu la brazó, ella le correspondió y ahora sí entendieron sus palabras.

-Ven hip! Yo quie-ro estar hip! Contigo todo el tiempo hip! Puedo dar-te todo hip! Mi querido hip!- Karin se quedó mirando a Suigetsu como para besarlo.

Sasuke se acercó y los separó, Sakura creyó que era para impedirlo por celos, de tal escena de la pareja borracha.

-Si lo haces te crearas un gran problema- dijo mientras veía a Jugo, quien en seguida comprendió que si no los separaban, el pobre Suigetsu terminaría hospitalizado.

El grandulón tomó a ambos y los colocó uno en cada hombro, luego se disculpó con Sakura por el relajo de sus amigos, y tras despedirse de ella y sus padres salió con ellos hacia su hogar provisional.

Yusuke hizo una tregua con sus planes y disfrutando de poder estar así con Masayuki aunque sea solo un momento se dejó llevar, además Sakura lo vería como una buena persona. La pareja salió sonriendo hacia su departamento.

Kizashi y Mebuki estaban acaramelados, así que Sasuke y Sakura se limitaron a limpiar el desorden de los ya esfumados. De pronto sus manos se chocaron en la mesita y ambos no pudieron evitar el sentirse sumamente nerviosos, esa clase de contacto era como una descarga eléctrica que les incitaba emociones desbordantes y desconocidas, pero fueron interrumpidos por Mebuki que pidió ayuda para subir a Kizashi que estaba profundamente dormido sobre la mesa.

Sasuke y Sakura corrieron para ayudarle, Kizashi despertó y se aferró a su hija, lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, así que ella se quedó un buen rato. Sasuke salió de la habitación y se dirigió a darse una ducha, pero se quedó dormido por el cansancio. Cuando Sakura entró, después de tranquilizar a su padre, lo encontró como un bello ángel recostado en la cama, de forma horizontal. Se acercó a él para acomodarlo, lo recostó con mucho cuidado, gracias a su gran fuerza, le acarició la mejilla y acomodó sus cabellos.

-Mi amor, no puedo creer que te perderé para siempre- Susurró contemplándolo por un buen momento, pero de pronto Sasuke alzó un brazo y lo puso en su cuello, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, ella se quedó inmóvil ante la cercanía, de pronto con las mejillas arreboladas, intentó zafarse de él, pero fue inútil, pues su brazo vendado la abrazo más fuerte. Sakura percibió que el pulso del chico seguía normal y sus ojos cerrados, así que estaba dormido, y seguramente soñando que abrazaba a alguien, pero ella en cambio tenía el corazón desbocado. Pero de pronto el chico habló entre sueños.

-Por favor, perdóname, no quiero que sufras… yo… Sakura…. Karin y yo-

Sakura palideció, hasta en sueños le pedía perdón, y lo peor estaba soñando que lo hacía por Karin, sus ojos se empañaron y aunque el chico no dijo más no deshacía el abrazo, lo cual pensó Sakura que soñaba que abrazaba a Karin. Sakura empezó a sollozar y poco a poco fue quitándose los brazos de Sasuke al sentir que estaban aflojándose. Se paró y limpió sus lágrimas con mucho pesar, el corazón le dolía en demasía, no pudo dormir, pasó la noche viendo la luna por la ventana y llorando inconsolablemente tratando de no ser escuchada, porque su corazón le decía que ella era la dueña del posible amor de Sasuke, pero su cabeza empezaba a asimilar que todo era una falsa ilusión, que si no se detenía, esta vez seguramente moriría de dolor. Al sentirse mentalmente preparada para lo que vendría se arrodilló junto a la cama para observar por última vez el rostro del amor de su vida, pero fue tanto el embelesamiento que al permanecer horas así, no sintió cuando se quedó dormida.

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Sakura, bostezó y se frotó los ojos, se sentía cansada de tanto llorar y lo peor en silencio, de pronto recordó porque lo había hecho e inmediatamente se sentó de golpe, y se sorprendió al verse en la cama, cuando se suponía que Sasuke fue el que la usó, un horrible presentimiento la invadió, a caso Sasuke la había descubierto observándolo o peor aún, llorando y se había marchado dejándola sola, como en aquella banca.

Aún en pijama bajo corriendo las escaleras para, según ella encontrarse con la peor noticia, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke conversando con Kizashi, de quien sabe qué cosa, y Mebuki terminando de servir el desayuno. Suspiró aliviada, aunque se golpeó mentalmente al esperar que el chico se quedara.

Cuando Sasuke la vio le brindó una de esas sonrisas que parecía que solo eran para ella, pero que ahora pensaba que todo era parte de su imaginación. Mebuki al ver en dirección hacia donde Sasuke sostenía su mirada, volteo a ver y la llamó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Querida baja, ya vamos a desayunar-

-Buenos días- dijo algo apenada –mamá solo voy a ducharme y-

-Después lo harás, ahora siéntate y come con nosotros-

-Buenos días querida, tu madre tiene razón, no sea que después te arrepientas- Kizashi codeó a Sasuke, quien abrió los ojos temiendo que a Kizashi se le escapará lo que acababa de decirle. Pero do dijo más así que se limitó hacerle una reverencia en forma de saludo.

-Está bien- Sakura bajó y se sentó frente a ellos, hablaron del festival que se aproximaba y de lo bien que la pasaría, pues los Haruno acostumbraban a ir cada noche para estar alegres, según Kizashi.

-También es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun, en dos días- Sakura lo dijo algo apenada.

-Por qué no lo dijiste antes, entonces ese día haremos una celebración, antes de irnos a la inauguración del festival de verano- Kizashi parecía un parrandero.

-No claro que no, eso sería interferir con sus planes-

-Vamos muchacho, tú eres como de la familia, eres un buen amigo de Sakura, así que espero vengas porque es sábado y seguramente tendrán el día libre-

Sasuke y Sakura se vieron, hasta que Sasuke entró en cuenta en lo que dijo Kizashi y seguramente por eso Sakura lo veía así.

-Claro después de hacer algo que ya tenía pensado, vendré-

Sakura ya no lo soportó más, eso significaba que primero celebraría con Karin y después con ella, pero eso era lo normal, por qué la preferiría si no sentía nada por ella, más que amistad.

-Gracias por todo, siempre cocinas deliciosa mamá, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a prepararme- Sakura se levantó dejando a todos extrañados por no seguir participando de la conversación.

-Gracias hija- Mebuki la vio alejarse, pero su intuición femenina y de madre le indicó que algo malo le pasaba.

-Kizashi que se traen entre manos tú y Sasuke-

-Yo… querida…-

-No es nada malo, señora, puedo asegurárselo-

-Más te vale, o ya verás la fuerza de Mebuki Haruno-

Sasuke sintió como se tensaba, porque si Sakura era fuerte, gracias al entrenamiento de Tsunade, seguramente de alguien tuvo que haber heredado esa fuerza que solo la ex Hokage pudo perfeccionar, porque Sakura ya la tenía.

 **…**

En el departamento de Taka, sus habitantes empezaba a abrir los ojos, Jugo se levantó inmediatamente para preparar el desayuno, Karin se acurrucó aún más pues se sentía tan cómoda, pues era tan reconfortadle lo que le brindaba calor. De pronto sintió como la estrechaban de la cintura y fue inevitable abrir los ojos, siendo su sorpresa mayor toparse con los ojos morados de su compañero que la tenía entre sus brazos, se puso rojísima y de un tirón aventó a Suigetsu contra la pared.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- preguntó asustada y viendo si estaba vestida.

-Nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme- le espetó Suigetsu mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe en la pared.

Karin se revisó y notó que aún conservaba su ropa, así que por la borrachera no había pasado a mayores, un suspiro de alivio se le escapó. Suigetsu rió pícaramente al ver que temía la chica. Se veía tan linda así, aunque sabía que lo detestaba y no dejaría de querer a Sasuke, eso no implicaba que él se interesara por ella.

-Chicos el desayuno está listo- alzó un poco la voz Jugo para que los chicos salieran de la habitación.

Los dos chicos salieron con cara de pocos amigos y allí aprovecharon para hablar y hacer a un lado su bochorno.

-Dime llamita, con sinceridad, estamos aquí por algo turbulento, que esta planeando ese Yusuke- Suigetsu la veía preocupado.

Karin no contestó, solo se limitó a desayuna, más Suigetsu no se rindió y Jugo también esperaba respuesta.

-Si es algo inadecuado, será mejor que desistas, Sasuke no te perdonará que hagas algo en contra de la señorita Sakura, te matará, recuerda que ya lo intentó y si no es por ella… tú misma lo dijiste estas viva porque ella llegó, le debes una, o esta vez Sasuke no se detendrá y acabará contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Suigetsu tiene razón- Jugo ahora sí parecía interesado.

-Lo ves, hasta Jugo me da la razón, además, si le haces algo yo mismo ayudaré a Sasuke a castigarte- Suigetsu la vio desafiante.

-Yo… solo he venido a colaborar con ellos, que más-

-Con Yusuke, quisiste decir, se que planea algo y es malo, no me engañas-

-Será mejor que lo digas Karin, somos un equipo y ahora más unidos, aunque Sasuke fue el que nos unió, sabemos que fue por poco tiempo para estar bien con él, pero para mí nosotros tres sí creamos lazos muy fuertes, sí es algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, lo haremos, confía en nosotros- Jugo siempre lograba convencerla con ese tono tan paternal.

-Me dijo, Yusuke asegura que Sasuke siente algo por mí-

-jajaja pena será- dijo Suigetu burlón.

-Baka, eres un…-

-Y le creíste- Jugo cortó el insulto.

-Sí, aglo así-

-Pero si eres tonta, todos hemos visto como se comporta con Sakura, ella es la única mujer que le gusta en verdad, solo a ella le permite invadir su espacio. Tú no lo lograste, siempre te rechazó, solo era paciente porque eres mujer, pero de allí a quererte, tal vez… como amiga-

-Pero siempre me molestabas con que me gustaba, ahora lo admito y pienso decírselo-

-Karin, sabes que saldrás lastimada verdad?-

-Lo sé Jugo, pero debo hacerlo, ese Yusuke así lo quiere, será para separar a Sasuke y Sakura, el me está usando-

-Entonces por qué lo harás- dijo Suigetsu molesto.

-Porque trama algo peligroso, pero no he podido averiguarlo, si no lo hago no podré averiguarlo, acepté ayudarle por eso después de todo Sakura no fue mala conmigo y Sasuke es nuestro amigo-

Jugo y Suigetsu se vieron y sonrieron, después de todo Karin estaba madurando y eso los enorgullecía.

-Entonces te apoyamos, verdad Jugo- dijo Suigetsu mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos en una sonrisa, mientras Jugo asentía -En mi hombro podrás llorar cuando Sasuke te rechace, fosforito-

-Baka, pero gracias- le contesto con un leve sonrojo.

 **…..**

-Guarde bien el secreto hasta hoy verdad, muchacho-

-Sí, cuando baje se lo diré-

-¡Díganlo ya!- Mebuki se enojó.

-¿Decir qué?-

-Baja Sakura, Sasuke tiene algo que decirnos, ahora sí querida Mebuki te enterarás-

Sakura se sentó con el resto y Sasuke tomando valor, porque estaba frente a los tres Haruno, se inclinó para continuar.

-Muchas gracias por haberme hospedado hasta este momento, a partir de hoy me mudo a otro lugar-

-Pero qué dices- Mebuki lo vio sorprendida -eso era entonces, tú lo sabías Kizashi- se dirigió a su esposo.

-Sí- se limitó a contestar más no dijo nada de lo que conversaron.

-Bueno entonces, suerte sabes que siempre serás bienvenido- Mebuki sonrió, ya se enteraría de todo, se lo sacaría a Kizashi, porque si no dio más detalles, el motivo era bueno.

-Sasuke-kun a donde te irás-

-Mañana te lo diré, te lo prometo, te llevaré, no creo que sea conveniente que hoy te lo muestre-

-Sí, supongo- Sakura bajó su cabeza, siempre era así, no le daba más detalles.

Iban caminando rumbo al hospital, pero ahora la carga de Sakura era más pesada, a dónde se mudaría, tal vez con sus amigos, con Karin, eso era demasiado para ella.

-Sasuke-kun deberías ir al festival de verano-

-Tal vez, lo haré, solo si es algo importante-

-A Karin le agradará-

-Supongo, me imaginó que sí- Sasuke se imaginó a Karin dando saltitos, alzó una ceja pues no entendía que tenía que ver Karin en eso, seguramente con Suigetsu harían un alboroto, pero si Jugo estaba con ellos, tal vez no sería tan grave y el podría estar solo con Sakura, aunque estar en ese bullicio no le convencía, prefería hacerlo en el lugar que le gustaría formara un hito para su amor.

Cuando llegaron a la Clínica Mental, fueron recibidos por una alegre Masayuki, los tomó de las manos y los unió. Ellos la vieron con una sonrisa.

-Vamos chicos hoy trabajaremos mucho, así que será largo-

Ellos la siguieron y en unos minutos estaban junto a Yusuke, como era de esperarse los niños salieron a recibirlos efusivamente.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo la niña rubia, su ahora compinche.

-Hola Aki- Sasuke la levantó y viéndola con una sonrisa, mientras ella se le acercaba al oído.

-¿ahora si son novios?- le susurró.

-Aún no, pero pronto lo seremos-

-¡Qué bien! por que puedo ver que la amas mucho y ella será feliz, se lo merece la queremos mucho a Sakura-chan- la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y él la bajo y se acercó al chico que defendía a Sakura.

-¿Cómo estas pequeño Kinshi?-

-Ya lo ves- dijo con prepotencia.

-Estas bien, eso veo, que bien porque así cuidaras bien a Sakura-

-Por supuesto- El chico se alejó con aires de grandeza.

De pronto Karin y el resto de Taka llegó al Centro también.

-Sasuke-kun, me extrañaste- Karin corrió hasta Sasuke.

-Hmp- espetó el pelinegro viéndola con desdén.

-Karin por fin apareces, ven debemos hablar- Yusuke no perdió tiempo, para acercarse a la pelirroja.

-Sí, bueno Sasuke-kun espérame, por cierto, hola Sakura- vio a Sasuke sonrojada y a Sakura con una mueca de orgullo.

-Hola Karin- Sakura le sonrió dejándola transformando el semblante de Karin, en uno de tristeza, mientras se adentraba siguiendo a Yusuke a un pasillo cerca de la cocina.

-Por fin podemos poner las cartas sobre la mesa, te estoy dando a Sasuke en bandeja de plata, solo debes confesarle tus sentimientos y listo-

-Crees que solo eso es y ya, él ama a Sakura, no creo que no lo sepas-

-Me lo confesó, pero él cree que ella y yo tenemos algo-

-Pero cómo no se ha dado cuenta de tus retorcidas intenciones-

-Aproveche las inseguridades que ambos tienen sobre sus sentimientos y ofreciéndome a investigar sobre tu relación con Sasuke durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, logré crear más dudas entre ellos. Así de fácil, con tácticas logré que Sasuke en un enojo por defender a Sakura me confesó que la ama, pero por llevársela de caballero, dejó que yo le dijera a Sakura que Sasuke que te quiere a ti, y a él que ella me está dando una oportunidad, así que él está dando por hecho que ella está tratando de olvidarlo, puede ser que intenté darte una oportunidad-

-¡Pero eso es una locura! No puedo creer que te hayan creído, es verdad que el amor te hace hacer cosas estúpidas, pero bueno, creo que ellos son todo un caso-

-Tienes razón, son unos bobos enamorados, ahora díselo, tal vez, tengas la oportunidad que has deseado, Sasuke te quiere, por algo te aceptó en su grupo, aunque fue el segundo equipo, ser plato de segunda mesa no es tan malo-

-Lo dices por ti, me imagino, porque también lo serías si conquistas por completo el corazón de Sakura, porque si investigaste sobre Sasuke y mi adorable persona y ella lo sabía, es porque ella te envió- Karin lo vio con amargura, la tomaba como un juguete en sus planes, de pronto vieron una sombra y ella se percató a quien le pertenecía, que inmediatamente ocultó su presencia, siendo más lista que Yusuke, el niño ya sabía todo y podría decírselo a Sasuke, pues vio como se entendían gracias a su afecto por la pelirosa, ella no podía decir nada porque Yusuke podría hacer algo malo en contra de Sakura y era mejor hacerlo creer que estaba de su lado en lo que averiguaba lo que tramaba y le daba larga a la situación.

-Te asustan los gatos-

-No digas tonterías-

-Entonces damos por terminada la conversación sí-

El chico salió corriendo al pensar que lo descubrirían, pero no escuchó todo, solo lo último.

-¡Sasuke estúpido! Le grito Kinshi mientras se le abalanzaba a Sasuke.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Creí que Sakura y tú se gustaban, hasta acepté que fueras su novio-

-Y has cambiado de opinión- Sasuke lo vio con una mirada intensa.

-Sí, escuché a Yusuke decirle a la chica que parece bruja, que él y Sakura pueden ser novios y que tú te quedarás con ella-

-Pero eso no es cierto-

-Él dice que te investigó y Sakura lo sabía. Ellos no me agradan-

Sasuke entendió que algo no andaba bien, pues Yusuke estaba tras eso, pero Karin prestarse para algo así, era una traición, aunque él no había sido tan bueno con ella, para merecer su lealtad. Ahora sí tendría una oportunidad, debía saber si Sakura realmente estaba de acuerdo con Katsumoto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, porque eso significaba que su pelirosa estaba celosa de Karin y al igual que él lo estaban del castaño.

-No te preocupes pequeño, Sakura no está con ese sujeto, porque ella es mi novia y lo tenemos en secreto, así que has hecho un buen trabajo, tranquilo. Pero no te vieron-

-No, crees que soy tonto- Kinshi cruzó sus brazos, mientras Sasuke le sonreía.

-Ahora ve a jugar yo me encargó de todo- Sasuke vio como Kinshi se sobaba la nariz, orgulloso por el cumplido de ese chico frío y se alejaba para reunirse con sus amigos.

Sakura que aún jugaba con los niños, se percató que Sasuke se dirigía rumbo a Karin y Yusuke. Se despidió de los chicos y lo siguió disimuladamente. Trató de no ser vista, pero él se percibió su presencia y se giró para verla fijamente con esos ojos oscuros, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

-Sakura-

-Sasuke-kun yo… no te estaba siguiendo-

-No te preocupes, de todos modos quería hablar contigo, sabes Karin y yo…-

-Sasuke-kun- Karin los interrumpió al salir disparada para colgarse del brazo del pelinegro.

-Bueno los dejo- Sakura se alejo rápidamente para entrar al laboratorio y Yusuke la siguió.

-Crees que con la ayuda de Karin puedas terminar pronto esto- dijo fingiendo no estar afectada por lo que vio hace unos segundos, colocándose frente a la capsula, para no verlo.

-Ella es fundamental para lograrlo y lo siento, Karin acaba de decirme que en cuanto terminemos se marchará con Sasuke, porque le dirá que lo quiere, será en su cumpleaños-

-¡No! Digo te-nía que pa-sar- susurró, mientras ocultaba sus lagrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, te lo dije antes, trataré de persuadirla-

-Gracias Yusuke, pero no es necesario, dejaré que todo siga su rumbo, así que por favor no intervengas, te lo suplico- Sakura seguía sollozando.

-Asi será entonces- Yusuke aunque sabía que eso estaba a su favor, su corazón se sentía abatido, de verla sufrir.

Ino y Sai llegaron también, pero en cuanto vio frente a ella a Karin del brazo de Sasuke, se enfureció.

-Pero qué haces- Ino se interpuso para separarlos.

-Oye, me lastimas-

-Eso no es nada-

-Ino por favor, déjala- Sai se acercó a tranquilizar a su novia.

-Sakura… dónde está- Ino buscaba a Sakura como loca con la mirada.

-Ino que sucede, aquí estoy- Sakura salió preocupada al escuchar los gritos de su amiga.

-Como lo permites frentona- Ino señaló a Sasuke y Karin.

-Ven debemos hablar, pero deja de gritar, Ino por favor-

Al ver la cara de Sakura llena de tristeza y con rastros de que había llorado, se calmó y la siguió, pero Sasuke también notó eso en Sakura, más al girarse para hablarle a Karin.

-No te preocupes Karin, mi amiga reacciona así porque no se acostumbra a verlos en la aldea, compréndela-

Dentro Ino esperó a que su amiga hablara, pero el silencio comenzaba a desesperarla.

-Será mejor que sueltes la sopa o yo te la…-

-Ino ya no puedo más- Sakura se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga, sorprendiéndola.

-Pero qué pasa, por qué estas así- Ino le correspondía el abrazo preocupada.

-Se va a marchar- dijo entre llanto.

-Lo sabía ese Sasuke-kun, necesitaba un golpe, estuve a punto de dárselo a esa pelirroja gritona, pero ahora sé que él también se lo merecía, será mejor que me des detalles, sino quieres que salga a darles su merecido-

Sakua sabiendo que era su mejor amiga, sería la indicada para escucharla, aunque trató de no meterla, ya era hora de soltarse de todo, porque con Hinata lo hizo, pero aunque le ofreció su ayuda, no la buscó más, por temor a preocuparla. Se armó de valor y le contó todo con lujo de detalles, dejando a Ino sin habla por unos minutos, definitivamente Sakura era muy fuerte para soportar todo eso.

-Amiga, por qué no me dijiste nada y lo peor confiar en ese sujeto, no me creo todo este cuento de él, esa locura que hce, no me convence.

-Lo sé, pero algo me dice que no es malo-

-Ay amiga- Ino suspiró -siempre tratas de ver lo bueno de los otros, eres tan confiada, pero en fin… después de todo tu fe en la bondad de Sasuke, se hizo real, mientras a mi me dejo de gustar cuando vi sus defectos, tú lo amaste más, creyendo que algún día cambiaría, allí supe que no lo amé de verdad, solo me gustaba, estaba de acuerdo en traerlo a la aldea, por ser su compañera y por ti, para verte feliz, de-bo confiar en que tienes razón. Ahora basándonos en esa cualidad de acertar en lo que a otros nos parece descabellado, crees que Sasuke no te ama, que tú y él no tienen posibilidad alguna- Ino la tomó de los hombros y la vio fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

-Mi corazón me dice que me ama, pero parece que la lógica apunta a que no es así-

-Jajaja- Ino se divertía, mientras la volvía abrazar.

Sakura la vio extrañada, al no entender que le causaba tanta risa.

-Lo ves, puedes tener razón, Sasuke-kun debe amarte, pero eres una tonta, frentona, me recuerdas a aquellos dís cuando eras tan tímida e insegura, pero ahora dejalo en mis manos, yo llegaré al fondo de todo, no le digas a Yusuke que yo lo se todo y bueno hablaré con Sasuke y Karin-

-¡No! Por favor Ino, que no se enteren, júramelo-

-Te lo juro, pero recuerda que soy la novia del mejor Anbu- Ino se mostró orgullosa de Sai, haciendo que Sakura sonriera.

Ino tenía razón, si alguien podía llevar información secreta era su compañero y amigo.

-Gracias, amiga-

-No tienes por qué dar las gracias, ahora regresemos y finjamos que me reprendiste por hacer mi numerito jijiji-

Sakura e Ino salieron de ese laboratorio para llamar al resto y así iniciar con sus pruebas, cuando Karin paso frente a Ino la vio con altanería, pero Ino se acercó y le tomo la mano, para que no sospechará nada.

-Ahora trabajaremos juntas, así que es una tregua-

-Asís será- Karin se acomodó sus gafas.

Sai se despidió y se disculpó por no ayudar, porque se marcharía a una misión que le llevaría un día entero, así que vería a su novia y amigos hasta el día siguiente, por lo que Ino fue a darle un abrazo y mentalmente temiendo que los escucharan, le pidió que siguiera a Sasuke y Taka para averiguar a donde se mudaría el pelinegro. Sai aceptó, mientras la besaba y eso quedó solo entre los dos.

Al salir en Anbu, todos se concentraron en hacer pruebas de chakra méico, pasaron haciéndolo durante todo el día, Karin parecía entregada a su trabajo, no molestó a Sasuke, él en cambio estuvo cerca de Sakura, viendo cada movimiento y ayudándole en cuanto ella se lo solicitaba.

Yusuke trabajó con Ino y Masayuki. Cuando todo terminó encontraron a Suigetsu y Jugo, que regresaban de realizar un pedido de Kakashi y fueron a recoger a Karin, los tres se marcharon conversando. Ino, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron rumbo a sus casas, después de todo casi eran vecinos.

Ya solos en el laboratorio, Yusuke le mostró a Masayuki una pequeña esfera, quien no entendía nada.

-Masayuki, por fin lo logré-

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo la pelimagenta señalando la esfera.

-Es el resultado de todo mi trabajo-

-Y lo que hemos hecho todo el día-

-También lo es, de allí saque parte de esto, aunque nadie lo notó, solo Karin, pero no tiene la menor idea de lo qué hace, sabes de mis habilidades para darle forma al chakra poderoso y contenerlo-

-Sí lo sé, pero no entiendo-

-Es porque necesito ocultarlo y sí los tengo trabajando en algo grande, no se imaginarán que todo está en esta pequeña esfera-

-Tus contenedores anteriores, dejaron a muchos sin usar su chakra médico durante meses, porque absorbe la energía completa para formarlo, es de todos nosotros, entonces para que tenga soporte y no haya dejado a nadie exausto-

-Sabía que Sakura era fuerte y excelente médico, pero no tanto como lo he descubierto, porque esta energía es solo de ella y aún mantiene mucha, así que no habrá problema-

-Pero es solo una persona y eso nunca había pasado, siempre usaste a más y si le causas un daño para siempre-

-No pasará-

-Dime cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias, de salir mal-

-Sakura perdería el control de su chakra, por tener demasiado y éste atraería el de todos los ninjas médicos del mundo, por lo que recargaría en exceso y-

-Moriría-

-Sí, pero eso es imposible, ella sabe controlar su chakra muy bien, estarás tranquila porque ahora no le arruinaré la vida para siempre, solo será un momento en lo que la llevó a nuestro país para asegurarme que te dejaran en paz, luego la dejaré libre, te lo prometo-

-No se la arruinarás, pero ya empezaste a alejarlos y debes llevarla como una chica interesada en ti, eso hará que pueda perder al amor de su vida-

-Pero si Sasuke en verdad la ama, lo soportará todo, sin importar qué-

-Eso no es justo, ella es buena-

-Créeme que lo sé y me pesa en el alma lo que le estoy haciendo, cada día que pasa la conozco mejor, me detesto por ser tan cruel con ella y contigo-

-Y… si nos vamos y olvidamos todo-

-No puedo debo entregar esto por el bien de nuestros ciudadanos, ahora serás libre de todo y Sakura también, después de todo mi invención es todo un éxito, si hubiese fallado o algo más pasara, Sakura debería casarse conmigo y aunque al principio pensé en hacerlo, no pude, al imaginar tu situación tan similar, , aunque aún debo mantenerlos separados, en lo que verifico que todo esté bien, será momentáneo, dejaré seguir a Karin, luego si se decide por ella, cuando todo termine le diré la verdad y asunto arreglado-

-Y si es demasiado tarde-

-No aunque se valla con Karin, Sasuke no podrá amarla y menos tocarla, te lo puedo asegurar, ama demasiado a Sakura y por experiencia propia, te digo no se puede-

\- Yusuke se acercó a Masayuki y le acarició la mejilla -sé que uniste pare de sus chakras-

-¡No!-

-Lo sé, los seguí el otro día y vi como ella pod´ria ver la nieve que lance para medir su habilidad, gracias a ello, puede crear la esfera en corto tiempo, admeás Uchiha era inmune a mis ataques-

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, ahora estoy más relajado, porque tu energía ya no estará más alterada, hiciste lo mismo con Uchiha y él puede ser la salvación de ella si algo saliera mal o quien sabe tal vez al contrario- Yusuke suspiró -recuerda que solo tú y yo somos compatibles por eso tu energía vital no se congeló, pero ahora ella tiene el mismo problema que tú, aunque creo que lo superó, la he observado y se ve normal, no como tú que sufrías de pérdida de energía, ahora cada vez que es expuesta, su cuerpo se enfría, estas curada-

-Por eso dejé de sentir frío y me siento llena de vida-

-Todo se está solucionando, quien sabe y salgamos bien librados de todo esto-

Yusuke atrajo a Masayuki hacia él y la besó con ternura, ella torpemente le correspondió y lloró, pues era su primer beso. Cuando se separaron se quedaron abrazados un buen rato.

 **…**

Sasuke se veía triste en esa mañana, previa a su cumpleaños, después de llegar junto a Sakura todo fue extraño, porque se alejaría de ella, además no quería decirle la verdad hasta que fuese a ese lugar como su novia, pues que dirían de ella, si llegaba de la nada junto a él y solos se quedaban un buen rato, como pareja sería un poco diferente.

Ino parecía paranoica vigilando a Karin todo el tiempo, en cambio la pelirroja parecía ausente, Masayuki y Yusuke estaban extrañamente muy unidos y Sakura se tocaba los brazos constantemente, de pronto una voz concentró su atención.

-Esto parece el laboratorio de Orochimaru, dattebayo-

-Cariño, no es así-

-Lo que tú digas mi amor, Sakura-chan, Teme, que gusto verlos

-Naruto, Hinata lo mismo digo, qué les trae por aquí-

-Vinimos porque se olvidaron de nosotros-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que estamos concentrados aquí-

-Claro Sakura-chan, siempre eres dedicada, pero Teme ahora eres médico jijiji-

-Dobe deja de burlarte-

Pero bueno, queremos invitar al Teme y a ti-

-¿Invitarnos?-

-Sí, mañana inician las festividades de verano y es el cumpleaños del Teme, dattebayo-

-Si tienes razón, pero no creo que deba ir, porque no van con Karin, ha trabajado tanto- Sakura vio de soslayo a Sasuke para ver su reacción y en efecto se veía sorprendido y nervioso, mientras que Hinata y Naruto estaban sonriendo tratando de evitar invitar a Karin, o todo se arruinaría-

-En verdad no sabía de ese festival, puedo ir- dijo Karin un poco entusiasmada.

-Prima, claro que puedes ir con Taka, allá nos encontrarán dattebayo-

-Pero…- Karin no entendía por qué su ahora primo le estaba evitando.

-Iras con nosotros, Sai y yo estaremos encantados de guiarlos, será para conocernos mejor-

-Si eso creo- Karin fue empujada por Naruto, para luego abrazarla -confío en que harás lo correcto-

Karin se sentía bien, estar así con Naruto después de todo su chakra también le agradaba, fue así como descubrió que su atracción por Sasuke o llegaría a ser tan fuerte como el de Sakura, porque cuando cambio por la maldad le temió y no le agradó ese nuevo chakra, además no quiso ayudarle después de ser sanada por Sakura y el chakra de Naruto le agradó más en ese entonces, además Sakura amó a Sasuke a pesar de todo, incluso aún más después de haberla atacado a ella también, seguramente era un amor muy fuerte pudo percibir su presencia en los pensamientos de Sasuke, aunque entonces no sabía a quién pertenecían, le desagradaba que guardará el recuerdo de esa energía, ahora, se alegraba porque la causante de ellos era Sakura, la chica buena-

-Pero no te preocupes Karin, ya estarás con él- Sakura dejó con sus palabras a todos tristes, excepto Sasuke que estaba confuso, pues no se imaginaba las dudas de Sakura y causantes de negarse a dar por hecho que Sasuke estuviese interesado en la pelirroja y así quedarse con ella.

-Bueno entonces todo arreglado, Katsumoto trae a tu novia también dattebayo- Naruto corto el momento incómodo.

Masayuki y Yusuke se sonrojaron, tomados con la guardia baja, que solo asintieron, sin tiempo a formular una refutación ante lo dicho.

Sasuke se ofreció a llevar a Sakura a su casa, así que se alejaron del resto, caminando en su ya acostumbrado silencio, esperó atento ante cada movimiento de la pelirosa, antes de despedirse bajo el lumbral de la puerta con un movimiento de manos, la vio entrar y su corazón le gritaba que fuera a darle un beso, pero cómo hacerlo, después de lo que conllevó a robarle los dos anteriores. Suspiró derrotado y se fue saltando por los tejados hacia la casa de Naruto.

Sai regresó y después de entregar su reporte de la misión a Kakashi, se comunicó con INo, ella le informó que Sasuke se había mudado, pero no dio detalles, así que lo envió a vigilarlo.

Como todo un Anbu, empezó a rastrearlo y lo encontró en casa de Naruto, lo cual le alegró, iba a marcharse a ver a su novia, cuando escuchó la voz de Karin, se acercó un poco más y por la ventana la vio junto a Suigetsu y Jugo sonriendo, mientras Sasuke se limitaba a asentir. Esperó un buen tiempo y vio como los cuatro se despidieron de Naruto y su esposa, Los siguió y vio como entraron al departamento asignado a Taka, permaneció afuera un largo tiempo, pero no veía movimiento alguno. De pronto la morada se quedó en penumbra y nadie salió, dando por hecho que se fueron a dormir.

Sai se deslizó por la pared, quedando sentado y pensando que los temores de Ino eran verdaderos. Sasuke estaba viviendo con Taka, con Karin, se preparó para ir a decirle todo a Ino.

La rubia estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación, sentía una opresión en su pecho, después de que Sai, le comunicó telepáticamente que iba en camino y que se preparara.

Después de un viento frío apareció ante Ino, su novio, su rostro se lo dijo todo, algo estaba mal.

-¿Y bien?-

-Ino, no sé cómo reaccionaría Sakura o mejor dicho como se lo diremos-

-Entonces lo que Sakura ha temido se ha hecho realidad, Sasuke…-

-Sí, Sasuke se fue a vivir con Taka, lo esperé y no salió-

-Mi amiga, arrrrr cuántas veces le dije que se olvidara de él, pero no me hizo caso, además- Ino empezó a llorar - dice que su corazón… le dice que Sasuke la ama-

Sai consoló a su novia entre sus brazos, lamentando haber sido quien descubriera esa triste verdad, no lo entendía, lo vio celoso de su cercanía con Sakura, entonces todo era una farsa, ahora comprendía que le faltaba mucho para conocer a Sasuke, porque ahora era un buen actor.

Sakura palpó a su alrededor, confirmando que estaba en su cama, abrió los ojos con pesar y vio el lugar que Sasuke ocupó algunos días, la idea de su nuevo hogar le robaba la paz, se suponía que ese mismo día se lo diría, pero ¿por qué tanto misterio?, se levantó y con lentitud bajo a desayunar, su mamá la esperaba con muchos ingredientes para realizar un pastel.

-Buenos día y eso mamá-

-Es para que le hagas una torta de cumpleaños a Sauke, recuerda que tu padre lo invitó a celebrarlo con nosotros-

-Mamá pero él no come nada dulce-

-Cariño pero creo que puede hacerlo ahora no, después de todo dices que ha cambiado, yo lo veo como un buen chico, aunque no le he perdonado las noches que lloraste por él-

-Tienes razón, lo haré aunque sea solo un simbolismo y no pruebe ni una miga, pues un buen amigo-

-Así se habla, ya me estaba preocupando por ver tu semblante tan abatido y pensaba en cobrárselas todas- Mebuki mostro su puño.

-No hace falta mamá, Sasuke ahora es diferente, solo exterioriza lo bueno que siempre tuvo dentro-

Sakura puso todo su esfuerzo y horneó un bello pastel, cuando lo decoró sonrió, colocó el símbolo Uchiha en el centro y unas florecillas de cerezo alrededor, como su firma, después de todo no lo comería, pero se veía hermoso.

Kizashi bajó para probar los deliciosos bocadillos, de pronto llamaron a la puerta, allí estaba parado con nerviosismo, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura sintió tambalearse al verlo nuevamente, más se concentró y lo invitó a pasar.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sauke-kun- dijo feliz y le brindó un tímido abrazo, con temor a ser alejada, aunque si bien recordaba había dejado de hacerlo desde hace muchos años atrás. Sasuke le correspondió y se soltaron al ver a Kizahsi junto a ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños muchacho- Kizashi lo estrechó con fuerza y se dirigieron a comer el pastel que ya llevaba Mebuki.

-Muchas felicidades Sasuke- dijo Mebuki sentándose también.

-Gracias a todos- Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la decoración, luego imaginó que era obra de Sakura, se sentía extraño, desde la muerte de su madre no disfrutaba tanto la celebración de su cumpleaños.

Ino y Sai se pararon frente a la puerta para darle la noticia a Sakura, más se contuvieron al escuchar cómo le cantaban a Sasuke, cosa que era increíble, pues el chico frio se rehusaba a celebrar, se asomaron por la ventana y vieron un cuadro encantador, Ino veía a Sakura feliz y se lamentaba tener que arruinarle esa alegría, pero siendo su mejor amiga, era su deber decirle la verdad. Aún así se retiraron y lo pospusieron para más tarde, pues Ino rememoró sus días de infancia, cuando vio a Sakura llevar pastelitos a Sasuke y aunque los recibía de mala gana, hacía feliz a la pelirosa, luego cuando se enteraron de que evitaba lo dulce, se preguntó porque los recibía, mientras Sakura se abatía por ser tan tonta y seguir dándoselos.

-Muy bien, ahora a comer- Kizashi estaba hambriento.

-Sasuke-kun no comerá, le desagrada lo dulce-

-¡Sí lo haré!- Sasuke la dejó sorprendida.

-Pero tú-

-Que bien, porque Sakura se esforzó haciéndolo, es una experta, hace uno cada año por estas fechas y mira que no le gusta cocinar- dijo Mebuki.

-No Sasuke-kun, no es así, solo practico la repostería cada año y no cocino porque no tengo tiempo- Sakura se defendió, no quería ser tan obvia con los pasteles hechos para él cada año y por alguna razón le importaba que no se hiciera una idea de que no podía cocinar.

-Está delicioso y los adornos me… gustan- soltó Sasuke apenado y sintiendo como si era un bocado de dioses.

-Lo ves, mi hija es la mejor en todo- Kizashi sonreía al llevarse un bocado a la boca.

Sakura aunque estaba sonrojada, no dejaba de sentirse orgullosa y feliz al verlo por primera vez comerse el pastel frente a ella, pues aunque le recibió los anteriores, se imaginó que los tiraba luego que ella se marchaba. Bajo la vista para que no vieran sus ojos llorosos.

Pasado medio día, Kizashi y Mebuki ya estaban preparados para ser los primeros en la inauguración del festival de verano, más esperaron a Sasuke y Sakura para irse juntos, hasta la casa de Naruto. Sasuke llevaba una Yukata azul oscuro, con el símbolo Uchiha que guardaba de su padre, recordaba que había tomado ciertas cosas para no olvidarlos y esa prenda formaba parte de ellos, resguardada en su antiguo departamento hasta la noche anterior, que la sacó y echó en su mochila para cambiarse en casa de los Haruno.

Sakura empezó a bajar por las gradas, lentamente haciendo un gracioso ruido con sus getas, Sasuke se quedó embelesado la vio hermosa en su yukata fucsia adornada con florecillas de cerezo, los años cada vez lograban hacer maravillas en ella, pero _siempre fue la más hermosa para mí_ , pensó, ella se ruborizó al ver sus ojos oscuros posados en ella.

Kizashi lloraba al verla convertida en una jovencita hermosa y Mebuki estaba orgullosa de ver el cambio en su hija.

-Sakura luces hermosa- Sasuke lo dijo sin caer en cuenta que los padres de la chica estaban a su lado.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- se sonrojó y se acercó a él. Se vieron por unos segundos que parecieron años entre ellos, hasta que Kizashi también la aduló y rompió el encanto, haciendo caer en cuenta a Sasuke de su presencia.

-Nos vamos ya hermosa hija, porque cientos de chicos estarán sorprendidos como lo está Sasuke- Mebuki la codeó.

Los tres asintieron y salieron juntos pro al llegar a dos cuadras de la casa de Naruto, los padres se despidieron de ellos y fueron a gozar de su tiempo a solas en esos lugares que amaban.

Aunque ya lo había notado, Sakura estaba siendo observada por muchos chicos con caras que le desagradaban de sobremanera y peor aún ahora que solo estaban los dos. Sakura también se percató de las chicas sonrojadas que veían a Sasuke. Ambos creaban una pareja estética.

Llegaron a la casa Uzumaki, más una risilla se escapó de Sakura al ver que Sasuke trataba de ocultarla de esos chicos, así que no se dieron cuenta cuando Naruto abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa socarrona los abrazó al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura-chan te ves muy bien y tu Teme, aún tienes lo tuyo, miren cómo tienen admiradores que los han seguido- Ambos voltearon a ver a grupillos de chicos viéndolos sonrojados. Se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo dejando escapar un suspiro. De pronto notaron la expresión de Naruto transformada completamente a preocupación -debo pedirles una disculpa, no podemos acompañarlos, después de haberlos invitado, me siento tan mal- el rubio fingió pesar -pero Hiashi está de visita y Hinata ya fue atrapada por él, pero no quiero arruinarte tu cumpleaños Teme, así que Sakura-chan has que disfrute el día- Se adelantó para que Sakura no saliera con el cuento que se regresarían.

-Entonces…- Sakura vio a Sasuke.

-Vamos los dos- completó él.

Naruto abrazó a Sasuke para desearle felicidades y luego los empujó para que se fueran rápido.

Llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con Yusuke y Masayuki portando vistosas yukatas en tonos turquesa y blanco, que los saludaron inmediatamente, también apareció Taka y fue allí cuando Karin se colgó del brazo de Sasuke y ya no se separó, haciendo a un lado a Sakura, quien fue acogida por Suigetsu que le hacía soltar risas por sus ocurrencias.

Ino y Sai con sus yukatas parecidas en tonos azules y celestes, llegaron fatigados, pero inmediatamente la rubia se le abalanzo a Karin.

-Por qué no nos esperaron- dijo molesta.

-Porque se tardaron mucho, y no esperamos a que terminaran de hacer sus cosas-

-Pero… no fue por eso, teníamos otras cosas que hacer- dijo sonrojada Ino.

Jugo se alejó de todo, pues encontró la compañía de una hermosa chica, dejando a Sakura con Suigetsu y al resto refunfuñando.

Sakura fue llamada por Ino, a través de su poder mental y se alejaron de todos fingiendo que iban a traer bocadillos. Ya alejadas, Ino la abrazó.

-Sakura amiga-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundida.

-Sasuke-kun te dijo a donde se mudó-

-No, me dijo que hoy lo haría ¿por qué?-

-Sai ya lo averiguó… Sakura él se fue con Karin- soltó por fin y Sakura palideció y empezaron a recorrer lagrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas -cuanto lo siento amiga, pero yo le daré una paliza a esa cabeza de escoba y Sai lo hará con Sasuke-kun-

-No Ino, yo sabía que esto llegaría, aún así continúe con todo esperando que un milagro se presentara-

-Entonces nos vamos y deja de hacer sufrir a tu corazón-

-No después de todo es mi amigo y hoy es su cumpleaños, no se lo arruinaré, sino lo ha celebrado en años-

-Bueno…. Como tú digas, ahora límpiate las lágrimas y vamos a fingir que todos está bien-

Así lo hicieron y pasaron desapercibidas, menos a Sasuke que notó el cambio en Sakura, más no sabía a qué se debía. Sai se llevó a Ino para distraerla con cariñitos, mientras que Yusuke en un descuido de todos se habló con Karin.

-Me lo debes es ahora o nunca- le dijo casi en susurros.

-Si lo haré-

-Prepararé el terreno, llévate a Sasuke a un lugar solitario, yo te seguiré con Sakura y le haré creer que se besan-

-Eres un desalmado, pero…- Karin pensó en cuanto deseo eso antes.

-Si esos piensas por qué continuas-

-Porque es mi forma de hacer algo por una persona, le debo mi vida-

-Como sea, manos a la obra-

Karin se quedó en el lugar, mientras Suigetsu se acercó y le tomo del hombro.

-¿Lo harás?-

-Sí, pero escúchame bien, debes hacer que Sakura escuche todo-

-Pero eso sería darle gusto al sujeto-

-No, le tenderé una trampa, yo ocultaré tu chakra y el de ella, entonces la retendrás por favor… Suigetsu cuento contigo-

-Sí Karin- el chico se mostro muy seguro ante ella.

Karin sonrió, el que usara su nombre, era buena señal, le ayudaría, estaba segura-

Karin se colgó del brazo de Sasuke nuevamente y le pidió que la acompañara, él aceptó no muy gustoso, pero se dijo que no volvería a ser tan grosero con ella. Sakura vio la escena y deseo seguirlos.

-Vamos, yo te acompaño- Suigetsu se ofreció.

-No creo que sea conveniente- dijo ella apenada.

-No pasará nada, tienes curiosidad y yo también- Suigetsu la tomó de un brazo y se la llevo rápidamente.

El lugar ya estaba abarrotado de personas y Sakura se soltó de Suigetsu por los empujones que recibió de los maravillados que corrían de un lugar a otro. Se arrepintió de haberse armado de valor al estar Suigetsu apoyándola. Intentó regresar, más fue empujada por otro grupo de personas, quedando justo a unos metros de Sasuke y Karin, mecánicamente su cuerpo se escondió tras una pared, para no ser vista, más aún podía escuchar lo que hablaban unos chicos que estaban cerca de ellos, por lo que escuchar a Sasuke y Karin sería fácil, de pronto todo se quedó en silencio al marcharse los jóvenes Yusuke que la seguía junto a Masayuki vio como el pelinegro y la pelirroja se alejaban también y se metían en otro callejón, sin ser vistos por Sakura, así que con sentimientos encontrados por lo que le haría a Sakura y lo que disfrutaría con Masayuki, se dispuso a actuar.

Se colocaron en el callejón en el que Sakura se escondía para escuchar y cerciorándose que ella no estaba viendo, tomó el rostro de Masayuki entre sus manos y le estampó un tremendo beso, que la dejaba sin aliento por la demanda, Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar cómo se besaban, hasta ciertos gemidos que lograron hacer que sus lágrimas se formaran y empezaran a correr por sus mejillas. No quería imaginarse ver a Sasuke y Karin en esa situación, así que tomó la decisión de marcharse. De pronto sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-Sakura ¿qué haces?-

-Sasuke y Karin… se están besando- Sakura lo vio con un llanto ahogado.

-Pero qué dices eso es imposible, si ellos están por allá- Suigetsu señaló el otro callejón que estaba más adelante.

Sakura estaba confundida y aún sollozando se dejó guiar por él chico, como una niña pequeña, Suigetsu la veía con ternura. Al pasar por el callejón que estaba vigilando, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que estaba escuchando a Yusuke y Masayuki besándose intensamente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al comprobar que efectivamente no era su Sasuke y porque esos chicos del País del Té, por fin se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían. Aunque Karin no hubiese ocultado su chakra, Yusuke no los hubiese notado pasar porque estaba tan emocionado que se le olvidó el resto.

Llegaron al susodicho callejón y allí estaban parados uno frente al otro. Su rostro se desfiguró nuevamente, ahora sí era verdad no solo escucharía lo que harían, sino que también lo vería, acaso Suigetsu le estaba haciendo pasar una mala jugada, por ser el amigo de Karin, pero no se veía mala persona ante ella, Cuando ella le vio triste, él le brindó una sonrisa que la calmó y le giró la cabeza para que continuara viéndolos.

-Karin ¿qué quieres? Dilo ya-

-Sasuke-kun, yo…- Karin se veía nerviosa.

-Debo decirte algo que he guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, de no decirlo no me sentiré tranquila, quiero avanzar y por ello debo hacerlo.

-Entonces te escucho-

-Sasuke-kun ¡me gustas mucho!- Karin por fin lo confesó aliviando su corazón.

-Lo sé Karin- Sasuke no tuvo algún cambio en su expresión.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida, al escucharlo responder así, ahora solo faltaba esperar el golpe final, pero Karin sonrió amargamente.

-Lo sabía, entonces tu respuesta a mi confesión ya estaba marcada desde el primer día que te enteraste-

-Lo siento Karin, pero no puedo corresponderte, solo puedo querer a una mujer y esa chica se quedó en un lugar esperando a que yo regrese y que por fin sea feliz junto a ella-

-Ya la conocí hace unos años y sé lo buena que es, se lo merece, la vi llorar amargamente por ti, cuando estabas perdido, su amor por ti es más grande que el mío, lo presiento, estoy segura que es una excelente mujer por haberse quedado con tu amor, pero pórtate bien, porque debes ser un buen hombre para merecerla, después de todo no es justo que hayas pasado todo el tiempo ocultando a los que te rodeaban y a ti mismo lo que sentías por ella, para que lo arruines con tus cambios de ánimo y patanería y la pierdas, pues si no vuelves a ella, te la arrebataran, te lo aseguro, luego te daré detalles, porque alguien pensaba hacerlo, porque ahora percibo que esta con otra disfrutando- Karin sonrió maliciosamente al sentir a Yusuke junto a Masayuki, demasiado juntos para ser solo amigos -Te vigilaré porque ella me agrada y tú eres mi amigo, o yo te daré una lección en su nombre-

Las piernas de Sakura flaquearon, algo en su interior estaba a punto de reventar de alegría pues sentía que se refería a ella, pero no quería ilusionarse.

-Lo sé Karin, pero ten por seguro que ese será mi objetivo, tú amistad y lealtad al igual que la de Suigetsu y Jugo son muy valiosas para mí. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a quien te quiera de verdad… bueno o ya te ama- Sasuke sonrió de lado y se imaginó a Suigetsu.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- Karin dejó salir sus lágrimas, sin emitir sonido alguno, rompiendo esa faceta de chica ruda.

Sin embargo Sasuke no hizo mayor cosa que verla con ternura, siempre supo que era sensible, pero lamentablemente para él solo era como una hermana, de forma parecida a la amistad de Naruto, parecía que los Uzumaki sentían cariño por él. Pero Suigetsu en cambio quiso salir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla, por lo desprotegida que se veía.

Sasuke asintió y Karin dejó de cubrir los chakras de Sakura y Suigetsu, al tiempo que Sasuke se volteo hacia ellos.

-Además también oculte tu chakra porque Sai te perseguía, así fue como saliste por la ventana sin ser visto, al parecer alguien- vio a Sakura -seguro lo envió a espiarte- Sasuke pensó que Sakura sabía que Kakashi lo vigilaba.

-Sakura se sorprendió al ver la actitud de Karin, al decir lo que sentía por Sasuke aún sabiendo que sería rechazada, así como lo hizo ella cuando él abandonó la aldea y antes de que fuera a pelear con Naruto, después de derrotar a Kaguya. Sintió vergüenza, por pensar que Sasuke se había ido a vivir con ella y peor aún porque Karin la había descubierto con sus dudas, después se disculparía con ella.

Karin empezó a caminar y al pasar por Sakura no dejó pasar la oportunidad de encargarle a Sasuke.

-Cuídalo bien-

-Si- contesto en el mismo tono.

-Suigetsu soltó a Sakura y fue tras Karin, al alcanzarla la abrazó y la chica comenzó a llorar libremente, sin importar si la escuchaban. Sasuke y Sakura en cambio se veían fijamente.

De pronto apareció Ino y Sai, seguidos por Naruto y Hinata que trataban de asimilar lo contado por Ino. Tal alboroto hizo que Suigetsu y Karin se soltaran. Dejando a Sasuke y Sakura bastante lejanos a lo que pasaba, pero si visibles para los alborotadores.

-A ti pelirroja resbalosa, quería verte. No te bastó con llevarte a Sasuke-kun, ahora abrazas a éste- Ino llegó seguida por el sequito de los compinchados para unir a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Oye cálmate rubia coqueta y estúpida- Karin se defendió.

-No le hables así- Sai intervino.

-Tú no te metas paliducho- Suigetsu también se metió.

-No entiendo nada dattebayo- Naruto estaba con los ojos en blanco al ver tanta agaresividad.

-Cariño es que todos creen que Sasuke se fue a vivir al departamento de Taka o más bien con Karin- dijo Hinata apenada.

-Pero cómo, si el Teme durmió en nuestra casa dattebayo-

-¿Eso es cierto?- Ino se volteó a Hinata y Naruto.

-Sí, el llegó algo tarde y pidió quedarse en nuestra casa- Así continuaron, entre dimes y diretes, hasta que llegó Shikamaru y Temari, quienes se vieron envueltos en la trifulca, pero solo Temari se inclinó por Ino, mientras el Nara se quedó aburrido recostado en una pared.

Lee y Ten Ten también hicieron acto de presencia y la historia fue contada, una y otra vez, al ver que se ponían en partidos y parecían tener una discusión de cuyos protagonistas eran Sasuke y Sakura, la pelirosa salió saltando rápidamente de allí y Sasuke después de verla alejarse decidió seguirla, era ahora o nunca, su oportunidad ante el amor.

-Espera Sakura, por favor- Sasuke logró que Sakura parara. -¿Escuchaste todo?-

-Si- dijo sin voltearse.

-Entonces sabes que no siento, ni sentí nada por ella-

-Lo sé, pero creí que Karin te gustaba por pasar tiempo juntos-

-Sakura fueron como dos años y la pasamos planeando ataques-

-Pero la mordiste-

-Sí, pero pocas veces y fue en el brazo, lo juro- SaSuke estaba consciente que Sakura la sanó de su ataque mortal, seguramente se imaginó que le mordía constantemente y en partes no debidas, por las cicatrices que se le veían, bueno más las contadas por Suigetsu, que seguramente la espiaba, porque cuando ella se le acercó en toalla, cerró los ojos para no verla, de todos modos ni le despertaba interés, pero ahora debía decirlo, aunque no sabía porque debía darle tantas explicaciones a su molestia, pero por alguna razón algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo para estar bien con ella.

-Además tú estás con Yusuke-

-¡Qué! Eso es imposible- Sakura se volteó para encararlo.

-Ahora lo sé, pero te pido disculpas porque llegué a pensar que era cierto, me lo dijo con tanta seguridad y tú cuando te lo pregunté me confundiste mujer-

-No confiaste en mí le creíste más a otro-

-Así como tú dudaste de mi relación con Karin-

-Pero también, alguien me dijo que tu y ella querían estar juntos… o algo así y tu no ayudaste casi me lo dabas a entender, además te fuiste a vivir con ella, me lo han asegurado-

-Entonces eras tú, la que dijo Karin que me vigilaba- Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que la chica estaba celosa.

-Yo bueno no… fue Sai- contestó nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos.

-Lo ves eres más desconfiada que yo-

-Sasuke Uchiha eres un…-

Sakura se volteó y se dispuso a dejarlo, no quería escucharlo más porque siempre terminaban dañándose.

-No quieres escucharme- Sasuke sabía que lo estaba arruinando, otra vez.

-Estoy cansada de exponerme ante ti y escucharte alejarme con palabras que salen tan fácil para lograrlo, cuando eres un chico que no dice casi nada habitualmente, así que me iré y todo acabará, no estás en deuda conmigo-

-Lo sé, por eso escúchame- al ver que Sakura esperara aunque no le diera la cara, prosiguió.

-¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo más! Si te quedas conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás, intentaré hacer cada día de alegría, quiero darte felicidad, haré todo por ti, Sakura por favor te lo imploro, no te alejes de mi vida que será solo para ti, solo puedo amarte a ti, desde que era niño, desde que te vi por primera vez y sentí que ya te conocía, me dije: Ojalá que esa niña tan bonita sea mi amiga, que algún día sea mi novia. Te lo juro, por favor quédate conmigo y acéptame como tu novio-

-Recuerdas cada palabra shannaro- Sakura empezó a llorar sin control, justo como esa vez que se despidieron por primera vez.

-Siempre estuvieron en mi cabeza y corazón, estaba seguro que no mentías y yo…- poco a poco se fue acercando a ella -ese día desee hacer esto-

Sakura sintió como los brazos de Sasuke pasaban por su cintura, mientras su cabeza se hundía en sus cabellos rosas.

-Sasuke-kun yo también lo desee y creí ciegamente en que tú correspondías mi amor, pese a todo lo que dijiste anterior a Gracias, porque esa fue para mí, la promesa de tu amor- Sakura colocó sus manos sobre las de él que ya estaban entrelazadas en su abdomen.

-Fue en este lugar, que me di cuenta que siempre traté de oculté mi amor por ti y seguiría haciendolo- Sasuke estaba llorando al igual que ella.

Sakura notó que efectivamente estaban frente a la banca en que él la dejó, tuvo esa delicadeza de no dejarla tirada en el suelo y la fue testigo junto a la luna de su declaración y triste despedida, así que sin pensarlo daría el siguiente paso.

-Sí Sasuke-kun, quiero ser tu novia ¡shannaro!- Sakura se giró para verlo fijamente y tan cerca de ella.

Sasuke tomó con una mano su mejilla acariciándola y ambos sonrojados vieron como se iluminaban por los fuegos artificiales que daban inicio al festival de verano, al fuego en sus corazones, que latían con desenfreno de forma sincronizada, colocó el otro brazo vendado en la cintura de su novia y la acercó a él lentamente, y sus labios se unieron en un tierno y tímido beso, ambos se vieron sonrojados, después de separarse.

-Es nuestro…-dijo Sakura.

-Primer beso como novios- finalizó él para volver a unir sus labios y esta vez con más deseo y desenfreno, con tanta pasión contenida por años que dejaban ahora en libertad.

Continuará...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de la tan esperada confesión de Sasuke a Sakura, me emociono de imaginarla, espero la animen muy pronto. Me gustaría que le colocaran el brazo a Sasuke, por eso lo he hecho en mi historia, pero si no lo hacen de todos modos lo sigo amando así.

También deje pequeñas partes del Suikarin, espero les agrade y desarrollar un poco de ellos en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y poder contar con su apoyo en los próximos. Sayonara!


	13. Chapter 13

Ohaiyo Yaa!

Llegamos a más de 230 reviews, muchas gracias por leer. A los lectores que dejan sus mensajes en facebook también mil gracias por responder al aviso de actualización.

Gomen por el retraso, pero las mini vacaciones de Semana Santa nos entretienen y nos dan un respiro de tareas. También lamento si encuentran errores de cualquier índole ;)

° Anime: Naruto

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

° Personajes de mi propiedad:

Yusuke Katsumoto y Masayuki Junichi

¡Sin más a leer!

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 ** _"NUESTRO NOVIAZGO ES OFICIAL"_**

Después de una faena de besos, por fin Sasuke y Sakura hicieron un receso con su deleite. Se vieron por un momento aún sonrojados, con la respiración agitada y los labios hinchados, ella se recostó en su pecho y él la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente. Sus corazones aún latiendo rápidamente, eran escuchados por ambos. Pero también los sollozos de ella fueron audibles, por lo que Sasuke la separó un poco de él para poder verla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sasuke con preocupación.

-Parece que estoy soñando Sasuke-kun y temo despertar y que todo sea falso- le contestó Sakura con una mirada tierna que le arrancó a Sasuke una sonrisa de lado.

-No es un sueño, siempre te he amado-

-Y yo nunca he dejado de amarte-

Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se dieron un tierno beso.

-¿Siempre soñabas conmigo?- le preguntó emocionado, sin pretender mostrarlo.

-Yo… Sasuke-kun, es que sentía que en sueños te encontraba y... podía cerciorarme si estabas bien…- Sakura bajó su cabeza avergonzada, era difícil confesarle las cosas.

-No te apenes, yo también… lo hacía- dijo sonrojado.

-Tú, Sasuke-kun ¿tenías sueños conmigo también?- Sakura levantó su cabeza para verlo con un brillo, que hacía el rojo en las mejillas de Sasuke más notorio.

-Cuando no estaba alerta por la venganza, y por fin conciliaba el sueño te veía en ellos, parece que allí nos encontrábamos, porque he estado soñando contigo éstos últimos años todos los días, ahora sé que nos sincronizábamos-

-Sasuke-kun, eres el mejor- Sakura se empinó hasta llegar a sus labios y le brindó un beso tierno y fugaz.

-Eres una molestia- dijo Sasuke avergonzado.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció y un dejo de tristeza surcó su mirada. Sasuke inmediatamente lo notó y supo que esas palabras le afectaban, pues recordó ese mismo dolor, reflejado en los ojos de Sakura cuando eran niños.

-Sasuke-kun, per-dón, por besarte, yo creí que… por ser tu novia yo podía hacerlo, no fue mi intención ser una molestia-

-Sakura no has cambiado, aún sigues mostrándome tu pesar por mis estúpidas acciones y palabras, aunque trataba de esconderlo eras la única que podía hacer lo que quería conmigo, pero ahora puedes hacerlo libremente- La tomó de la cintura y la vio fijamente, haciéndola estremecer por sus ojos negros profundos –has sido, eres y seguirás siendo una molestia en mi vida, porque eres el amor de mi vida, y esa era la molestia de amor a la que me refiero y que traté de alejar e ignorar, pero no pude, porque eres mi molestia y sé que soy un hombre frío y nada afectivo, pero tú me despiertas un deseo de ser cálido y ca-ri-ño-so "solo contigo" porque me haces realmente feliz-

-Sasuke-kun, tú también eres mi molestia de amor y eso es lo que me hace feliz, a pesar de tu personalidad, eso no me importa, yo he creído que eres especial conmigo y ahora lo confirmo- Sakura volvió a besarlo.

-Sí sigues así Sa-ku-ra, voy a querer más-

-ji ji ji Sasuke-kun, quien lo diría eres un…- Sakura no pudo terminar la oración porque Sasuke ya la estaba besando arrebatadamente contra un árbol, ella lo empujó divertida y salió corriendo para sentarse en la banca. Sasuke cerró los ojos, mientras sonreía, su pelirosa lo estaba provocando y lo mejor de todo, lo disfrutaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke estaba sentado junto a ella y la acorraló nuevamente posando sus manos en el respaldo de la banca, peo esta vez solo sintió su respiración y el beso no llegó. Sakura se sonrojó y sus mejillas se inflaron al tiempo que se enderezaba.

-Lo ves yo también puedo jugar a provocarte-

-Ya lo sabía- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-En serio, porque veo incertidumbre en tu rostro. Quieres que siga, porque no hay nadie cerca- Sus ojos negros brillaron con intensidad y le brindó una mirada seductora, que a Sakura le sorprendió, pues nunca antes la había visto así, en la ducha fue una mirada como de lujuria.

-¡Sasuke-kun no!- Sakura puso sus manos en señal de no dejarlo continuar.

-Ja ja ja no te preocupes, yo sabré esperar y aunque este es un lugar especial para ambos, no es el adecuado para algo tan íntimo y especial para los dos- Sasuke se sentía tan bien con ella, que ya no le importaba decir o hacer lo que se le ocurría en el instante.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de verlo reír libremente y no por disfrutar hacer cosas malas, sino por estar haciendo cosas con ella.

-Sasuke-kun me sorprendes y creo que seguirás haciéndolo, pero eso me gusta mucho- Sakura le brindó la mejor sonrisa.

 **…**

Mientras la disputa por el romance de Sasuke y Sakura seguía. Otra pareja se unió, pero como espectadora.

-Chicos qué hacen- Preguntó Karui.

-Es esta pelirroja del demonio que ha interferido entre Sasuke y Sakura y ahora sufren por amor, míralos- Ino le señaló al supuesto lugar ocupado por los chicos.

-Ya los vimos, pero están en la salida Ino, por si no lo habían notado allí solo hay unos gatos- respondió Chouji, comiendo unas botanas.

-¡Qué!- gritaron al unísono los revoltosos, mientras veían el lugar sin Sakura y Sasuke.

-Y como los viste, a caso ¿estaban discutiendo?- Karin estaba preocupada por la situación de los chicos.

-Se estaban besando- respondió Karui sonrojada.

-Pe-pe-ro ¿có-mo es posible?- dijo Ino

-Están seguros que eran Sasuke y Sakura-chan dattebayo- Naruto aún no lo podía creer.

-Por supuesto, los fuegos artificiales los iluminaban, estamos cien por ciento seguros, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo- sentenció Chouji.

-El Teme lo hizo a su manera y no me hizo caso, le dije que se le declarará aquí dattebayo-

-Amor ellos son más reservados, creo que ese lugar apartado fue mejor para que aclararan todo- Hinata le sonrió.

-Estaban jugueteando también, sentados en la banca- Karui sonreía.

-Esa banca es especial para ambos- concluyó Shikamaru, al recordar que allí encontraron a Sakura, después de que intentará persuadir a Sasuke para quedarse en Konoha.

-Lo sé- Ino sonrió, después de todo lo sabía como su amiga y confidente.

-Chouji tiene razón por qué no disfrutamos nosotros también, porque ellos ya lo están haciendo- Sai estaba urgido por pasar tiempo con su novia, pues esas cosas le encantaban.

Todos sonrientes por el avance de sus amigos se dispusieron a salir con sus respectivas parejas de ese embrollo y gozar como tales. Karin y Suigetsu fueron los únicos en quedarse aún sorprendidos.

-Oye zanahoria, por qué no disfrutamos nosotros también, sé que no somos pareja como ellos, pero ya estamos listos- Suigetsu señaló sus yukatas que daban la impresión a los que les veían, que si lo eran porque estaban combinadas en tonos morados.

-¿Contigo, cara de pez?- Karin cruzó sus brazos.

-Te ves hermosa Karin- Suigetsu le susurro al oído.

-Suigetsu- Karin se sonrojó de sobremanera y rápidamente le tomó del brazo, sorprendiéndolo.

-Vamos entonces, no desaprovecharé que éstas presentable… hasta podría hacer cosas contigo…-

-¿Qué es-tas di-cien-do?- Karin lo vio con duda, porque no parecía sarcasmo.

-Calma, sé que quieres a Sasuke, no cambiarías de la noche a la mañana o ¿sí?- Suigetsu esperaba la respuesta de Karin ansioso, por alguna extraña razón percibía que tenía oportunidad con ella.

-Claro que no, mi cariño por Sasuke ha sido sincero y siempre estará en mi corazón, aunque ahora sé que no tengo posibilidad alguna, seguirá allí, pero ahora lo llevaré de una forma diferente yo…- Karin no pudo continuar, sin embargo contemplo por unos segundos a Suigetsu mientras continuaba hablando en su mente, _tal vez podría darle una oportunidad al amor, aunque no formalmente._

-Ya lo sabía jaja ja, mira tu rostro, seguro te hiciste ilusiones conmigo, pero de todos modos estoy disponible y lo sabes. Cuando quieras podemos pasar el rato, nada formal- Suigetsu trató de no hacerle notar que hablaba en serio, pero aún así la esperanza estaba puesta en la mesa.

-Lo consideraré, Suigetsu te ves bien- La pelirroja hizo una cara de niña traviesa, que Suigetsu adoró aún más.

Ambos chicos se sumergieron en el mar de personas que jugaban, comían y bebían, para afianzar su relación de amistad y llevarla a otro nivel.

 **…**

Sakura se recostó en el hombro de Sasuke, quien le tomo de una mano. Sentados vieron hasta la última bengala que alumbró el cielo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, novio- dijo Sakura sonrojada -espero que lo hayas disfrutado, perdón por no haberte regalado nada especial-

-Gracias, es un día muy feliz para mí, porque la más hermosa de las mujeres aceptó ser mi novia y ese es el mejor regalo que recibí, tú eres mi felicidad-

Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras lloraba de felicidad, mientras él aspiraba su olor que lo enloquecía.

-Ahora te mostraré el lugar al que me mudé, como te lo prometí, para que no sigas haciéndote conjeturas raras, cierra los ojos- Al ver que le hacía caso y cerraba sus ojos, la tomó de la cintura y cargada la llevó saltando por los tejados hasta que llegaron a su departamento.

-Ahora ábrelos- Sasuke la bajo con cuidado.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver el departamento, que ya era conocido para ella. Sasuke abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, ya estando dentro ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos, ella lo siguió con pasos lentos, aunque ella fue a limpiarlo después de su partida, en cuanto Kakashi logró mantenerlo, sus visitas disminuyeron, así que ahora estaba sorprendida con las nuevas cosas de Sasuke. Era una visita guiada, porque Sasuke se miraba emocionado de mostrar sus nuevas adquisiciones, el pequeño sofá color negro, que estaba en la entrada, al fondo un pequeño refrigerador y una estufa era una cocina, para un chico solitario, después de todo, una pequeña mesa de dos sillas, en tonos negros, cosas que ella no recordaba, pero se preguntaba en qué momento compró todo y acorde a su personalidad. Llegaron a la recamará y aunque la recordaba sencilla, fría y desolada, ahora se la mostraba con vida, porque aunque las sábanas eran negras al igual que las cortinas en esas enormes ventanas de cristal, se percibía calidez. Su símbolo estaba en la cabecera, pero no de forma opulenta, era un tamaño normal, y para su sorpresa las almohadas estaban decoradas con flores de cerezo y una lamparita con la misma flor, que adornaban la casa Haruno, había un florero vació en el buró, también le parecía conocido, pues todo tenía un círculo en la esquina, el símbolo Haruno.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

-Todo está muy bien, ya le diste tu toque, aunque la cama y las almohadas… se ven cómodas- Sakura no sabía cómo abordar el tema de las decoraciones, se ponía nerviosa y él parecía estar igual, _por qué siempre es así shannaro!_ Se repetía.

-¿La probamos?- Sasuke habló con la voz ronca, al imaginarse en qué uso podrían darle.

-Yo Sasuke-kun no creo que sea conveniente hacer ya sabes qué… yo no me siento se-gu-ra- Sakura estaba sumamente roja, en realidad su mente viajó a situaciones pervertidas, pero cómo hacerlo antes del matrimonio, porque eso era lo que se había imaginado, hacer el amor con Sasuke por primera vez, en su luna de miel.

-No Sakura, no me refiero a eso, no quise incomodarte- Ahora era Sasuke el que no pudo evitar el color y calor en su rostro. Otra vez la estaba acorralando a entregarle su cuerpo, como antes y si lo pensaba bien, él también quería respetarla, hasta que se casaran, _en qué estas pensando Sasuke_ se recriminó.

-Si claro, eso me imaginé ji ji ji- Sakura quería que la tierra se la tragará, estaba sumamente avergonzada y él parecía espantado, las cosas entre ellos seguramente serían así de ahora en adelante, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Su amor era tan complicado.

-Ven vamos a charlar a fuera- Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la jaló para que se parara, luego casi corriendo, salieron de la habitación para sentarse en el sofá, pero con el corazón acelerado.

Sakura se tocó el pecho y trató de controlar su respiración, mientras él puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y con la vista en el suelo, se mantuvieron unos minutos sin decir nada. Cuando se recuperaron, empezaron a charlar de cosas monótonas, para transformar sus pensamientos.

-Quería que fueras la primera en pisar mi apartamento ahora que trato de ser una nueva persona, ahora que me estableceré por fin en la villa-

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, bienvenido a Konoha-

Se sintieron tan cómodos al ser ellos mismos, a lo que estaban acostumbrados, que no se percataron de la hora, Sasuke ofreció a llevarla a casa, adjudicando que ya era más de media noche y aunque ella no necesitaba de cuidados, las calles estaban vacías, porque la mayoría estaba en el centro del festival y ella ya había sido atacada, aunque no se había vuelto a repetir, él tomaba medidas extremas.

Ella aceptó gustosa, estar a su lado era el sueño de toda su vida, se fueron saltando hasta llegar a la casa Haruno. Se pararon frente a la puerta y el nerviosismo empezó a traicionarlos, tener que despedirse ahora que ya eran novios les brindaba muchas emociones encontradas, no sabían cómo actuar.

Se vieron fijamente, eso a Sasuke le cortaba la respiración y ella sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. De pronto Sasuke la atrajo hacia él, la tomó de la cintura y sus labios temblorosos se unieron.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun- Ella colocó sus manos cuidadosamente en el pecho de su pelinegro.

-Si- dijo él mientras le daba un toque en la frente.

Sakura entró a su casa y tras cerrar la puerta, empezó a dar saltos de alegría y a dar gritillos -Sasuke-kun es mi novio Shannaro!-

Sasuke seguía parado en el mismo lugar y sonreía al escucharla. Se retiró y ahora era él quien saltaba feliz de techo en techo hasta entrar en su departamento y lanzarse a su cama -Sakura y yo… somos novios- se decía mientras veía el techo y la típica sonrisa de lado le adornaba el rostro.

 **…**

Sakura se arropó y se escondía tras su sábana rosa, aún sonriendo, mientras Sasuke se colocaba una almohada en la cara, recordando a su pelirosa. La nueva pareja de novios se rindió del cansancio y ansiosos esperando para volverse a ver se durmieron.

Mebuki y Kizashi entraron a su casa hasta las tres de la madrugada. Vieron a su hija dormida plácidamente, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se retiraron felices y también se durmieron.

 **…**

Era una hermosa mañana, Sakura se despabiló y al ver los rayos del sol por la ventana suspiró sonrojada. Era un nuevo día y estaba emocionada de ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha. Bajo a preparar el desayuno y esperó a sus padres al casi almuerzo, porque regresaron a las cuatro de la mañana. La verdad no le importaba esperarlos, porque la felicidad en su corazón era grandísima. Tarareaba mientras veía a un punto inexistente, embobada con una mono sosteniendo su mejilla.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo Kizashi viéndola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días, te ves muy feliz, dinos ha pasado algo de lo que nos perdimos- Mebuki no le despegaba la vista, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Buenos días y no es nada mamá, ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo, que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, se merecen más-

-Mi niña, ay Sakura te quiero tanto, eres tan buena. Tú haces tanto por nosotros, siempre velas por nuestro bienestar-

-Los amo- dijo Sakura mientras los abrazaba.

-Gracias hija, pero seguramente Sasuke tiene que ver con tu actitud- Mebuki alzó una ceja -Ya te dijo en donde vive-

-Sí, anoche me lo enseñó, y es su antiguo apartamento-

-Qué hicieron allí Sakura- Mebuki la vio amenazante.

-Nada mamá, él me respeta, ya lo sabes vivió en mi habitación-

-Sí, pero estábamos nosotros y confiábamos en ti. En ese lugar estaban solos y él es un hombre y ya no son unos niños-

-No mamá, te lo juro- Sakura se tapo la cara.

-Estoy bromeando Sakura, ya lo sé después de todo te educamos muy bien y al parecer Mikoto y Fukaku también lo hicieron con él, confiamos en ustedes-

-Gracias por depositar su confianza en nosotros-

-No me equivoqué ese chico me sorprende, no pensé que algún día diría esto, pero es al único hombre que le confiaré a mi pequeño cerezo- Kizashi sonreía mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba.

-Papá él y yo-

-Ya son novios, es eso verdad- Kizashi soltó una carcajada.

-Pero cómo… lo sabes-

-Fácil me dijo que se retiraría de la casa cuando fuera algo más que tu amigo, y ese día llegó. Además me hizo guardar el secreto de su nuevo hogar, porque te diría después por una razón muy importante. Ahora que ya lo sabes, puedo decirte que le ayudé a pasar unas cosas y le regalé otras.

-Lo sabía le decoraste al estilo Haruno-

-Pues que esperabas, dejo mi huella en todo, así como él lo hace con el símbolo Uchiha jaja ja-

-Entonces ese era su secreto- Mebuki lo vio con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, eso era. Ya viste como es el muchacho, parece un caballero, seguramente vendrá a pedirnos permiso para cortejar a nuestra hija, te lo aseguro-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Mebuki sonriendo.

-Mamá, papá que vergüenza- Sakura se tapo el rostro, nuevamente.

Como si fuese invocado, Sasuke toco el timbre de la puerta sumamente nervioso, esperando a que le abrieran y tener que enfrentar una de las cosas vergonzosas, pero que Sakura le estaba haciendo pasar. No sabía quién era mejor para abrir la puerta, porque en ese momento todos lo pondrían nervioso, Sakura por ser su novia y sus padres por tener que enfrentarlos.

-Sakura salió a recibirlo y dejó entreabierta la puerta tras ella, se quedaron en silencio, era tan extraño para ambos reaccionar, después de estar tan juntitos. Sakura no se movía y él esperaba a que ella le hiciera una demostración de afecto, para darle la bienvenida, pero eso no pasaba.

Sakura al verlo tan serio empezó a temblar, pues se imaginaba que tal vez ya no estaba seguro de ser su novio y si ella le saltaba encima y lo avergonzaba, lo arruinaría. Lo conocía muy bien para saber que escenas románticas le molestarían si eran frente a otros, aunque le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera, su silencio le demostraba que estaba avergonzado y a ella también le apenaba hacer esas cosas frente a sus padres, sin percatarse bajo su cabeza para evitar su mirada profunda.

Sasuke al verla tan tímida, le dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla en la frente y la boca. Los padres se hacían los desentendidos para no molestarlos, sin embargo no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para echar una vistita de vez en cuando desde la cocina, para ver si avanzaban o seguirían parados nerviosos, porque de ser así, tendrían que intervenir y ayudarles, pero les costaba verlos con la puerta casi cerrada.

Se olvidó por completo de la presencia de los padres de Sakura y en seguida tomó de la barbilla a Sakura y la alzó para que le viera,

-Buenos días mi Sakura- le dijo sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días mi Sasuke-kun- le contestó sonrojada, pero más feliz que nadie y ahora confianzuda soltó la puerta, que se abrió de par en par y se lanzó y le dio un abrazo, haciéndolo girar quedando él de espaldas a la entrada.

-Pasa muchacho- Kizashi lo llamó desde adentro, mientras caminaba junto a Mebuki para acomodarse en la sala y sonreían de ver la escena.

-Buenos días señores Haruno- Sasuke les hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono los Haruno.

-Dinos a qué debemos el honor de tu visita- dijo Kizashi guiñándole un ojo a Mebuki, pero se puso muy serio al verlo a él.

Sasuke se puso sumamente nervioso y peor aún porque se sentó frente a ellos, empezó a sudar, tragó en seco y tomó de la mano a Sakura, haciendo que el corazón de la chica se sobresaltara.

-"Señores, yo sinceramente quiero una relación formal con su hija, y que mejor manera que teniendo su permiso, para ser el novio oficial de Sakura. Considero que ustedes como sus padres deben estar de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo, no hay necesidad de caer en mentiras... me conocen, tal y como soy por eso me atreví a aceptar su invitación para vivir en su casa unos días, para que pudieran ver al verdadero yo y ahora como lo prometí, me he marchado porque soy el novio de Sakura, sé que no he sido un buen chico y que hice a un lado mi inteligencia y le hice llorar, pero en verdad sufría haciéndolo, porque la amo desde que era niño. De ahora en adelante trataré de enmendar mis errores con ella, la amo con todas mis fuerzas." - Sasuke apretó la mano de Sakura al momento que su sonrojó no podía más, pues toda su cara se tintó de rojo, al igual que la de Sakura, quien ya tenía unas lágrimas a punto de salir.

Mebuki estaba igual que Sakura, pasó su mano para quitar las lágrimas y Kizashi aunque estaba conmovido y nervioso al mismo tiempo, se mantenía serio.

-En verdad la has hecho sufrir, personalmente no he intervenido, porque conozco muy bien a mi pequeña niña, y sé que aunque la reprendiera por amarte no me haría caso, sin embargo, ella es igual a mí, vemos algo en las personas que los demás no, eso es lo que ella hizo contigo y por ese instinto yo creí en lo que ella sentía al igual yo lo percibía, ahora que he pasado tiempo contigo, me convencí a mi mismo de que eres una buena persona, así que… - Kizashi vio a Mebuki para emitir una respuesta, su esposa asintió para dar su aprobación - Mi amada esposa y yo estamos de acuerdo con su noviazgo, lo aprobamos y esperamos que cumplas con lo que nos has venido a decir, de lo contrario te castigaremos- Kizashi lo vio fijamente.

-Tenlo por seguro, estamos de acuerdo con su relación, pero te vigilaremos- concluyó Mebuki.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Sasuke se inclinó ante sus, ahora, suegros.

-Pero…- Kizashi se cruzó de brazos -quiero que me informen cualquier otra cosa que pase en su relación, no queremos nietos-

-¡Qué!- Sakura se sobresaltó, porque no entendía si le estaban dando permiso para que fueran novios, por qué razón no querían nietos, a caso no querían que se casaran, así que se aferró a la mano de Sasuke.

-Señores…- Sasuke palideció, se imaginó que los Haruno entonces no esperaban que se casaran, ¿qué haría entonces?, pasaría el resto de su vida como novio de Sakura o la raptaría y se casaría en otro lado, en contra de la voluntad de sus padres, porque era como dar un giro de 180° a lo que les propuso.

-…Antes del matrimonio, por supuesto, no me dejaste terminar Sakura jaja ja- Kizashi estaba sumamente divertido.

-¡Papá qué dices!- Sakura se puso una mano en el corazón.

-Tranquila mi pequeño cerezo, te conocemos muy bien, solo estoy bromeando- Kizashi nuevamente se puso serio, dándole a Sasuke una impresión de amedrentador -por qué confiamos en qué habrá boda- finalizó para retomar su rostro amigable.

-Les juro que así será- Sasuke estaba temblando y su apoyo era el contacto con Sakura.

Los Haruno se carcajearon porque percibieron que esta vez su niña sería feliz, después de tanto tiempo y con el chico que ella eligió desde niña.

-Sasuke y Sakura después del susto, estaban más que felices, pero aún no sabían cómo actuar, pues el nerviosismo les ganaba, era algo que poco a poco irían dominando.

 **…**

Karin aunque trataba de ser la misma chica de siempre, su ánimo no se lo permitía. Ahora tenía que llevar la extraña sensación de estar vacía y tratar con Suigetsu, porque parecía un chico diferente, como si de pronto lo viera como algo más que un amigo, pero no sabía sí el chico de verdad sentía atracción por ella o era una más de sus bromas para tomarle el pelo. Otro de sus problemas era descubrir el plan de Yusuke, ahora que le traicionó.

Salio de su habitación y se encontró con Suigetsu sentado merendando, trató de calmarse, pero sus mejillas la traicionaron, al verle sonreír y hacerle un gesto para que le acompañara. Se sentó cuidadosamente, pero algo no estaba normal, el chico era demasiado amable con ella.

-Karin, debes comer bien, has trabajado mucho, te ves pálida- Suigetsu le sirvió unos emparedados.

-Suigetsu, ¿Te preocupa mi salud?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Claro, eres mi amiga y ahora mi heroína, te revelaste contra ese sujeto, le dijiste a Sasuke lo que sentías por él y éstas aquí como si nada, después de que te rechazó-

-Gracias, estúpido-

-Por qué el insulto-

-Porque me alagas, pero me recuerdas lo malo que pase, aún así Suigetsu yo… tú, bueno podríamos,,,-

-Ser más que amigos- dijo alzando las cejas.

-¡No baka! Llevarnos mejor-

-Puedo intentarlo cuatro ojos… pero ya sabes estoy disponible- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Suigetsu ya verás- Karin se lanzó encima de su amigo riendo.

Suigetsu la tomo de la cintura y se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro, Karin se quedó estática aún sentada en sus piernas, de pronto Jugo apareció interrumpiéndolos.

Karin saltó rápidamente y se acomodó sus gafas, mientras Suigetsu se quedó palpando la cintura de la pelirroja en el aire, desilusionado.

-Jugo estas son las horas de llevar a casa- Karin le retó.

-Perdón estuve conversando con una chica, se llama Kaory y es muy interesante-

-Te enamoraste amigo, eso es, dime que hicieron hasta estas horas, picaron- Suigetsu saltó al lado de Jugo.

-En serio, oh Jugo te quedarás con ella- Karin se colocó al otro lado del grandulón con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho.

-No- espetó-

-¿No?- preguntaron Suigetsu y Karin.

-Saben que no somos normales, fuimos renegados y no quiero dañar a nadie ni formar una familia en la que mis hijos se enteren de un pasado vergonzoso- dijo cabizbajo.

-Es muy triste- Karin imitó a Jugo.

-A Sasuke eso no le importa, saben que se casará tarde o temprano con Sakura. Tendrán hijos y ellos sabrán de su pasado, que no es mejor que el de nosotros, es un ejemplo para nosotros de que podemos tener familias- Suigetsu se paró frente a sus dos tristes compañeros.

-Tienes razón- dijo Karin, mostrando mejores ánimos.

-Si fosforito, tendremos hijos, algún día- Suigetsu la abrazó y le guiñó un ojo con una amplia sonrisa.

Karin se quedó sin palabras, pues Suigetsu seguía haciéndole insinuaciones de que tendrían algo, y en verdad, ahora que se desligó de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke todo de él lo tomaba en serio y eso de tener un hijo le empezaba a emocionar y extrañamente con él.

-Bueno ya era hora que se decidieran, siempre supe que sus peleas eran para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos-

Karin y Suigetsu se sonrojaron y se separaron haciendo que tenían nauseas, para fingir que se detestaban como siempre.

-Te equivocas Jugo- dijo Karin.

-Como tú digas, pro si mi destino es formar una familia al igual que ustedes, tarde o temprano llegará, no creen y con quien menos lo imaginemos-

-Así se habla, ahora debo hacer algo importante, si me disculpan- Karin salió disparada del lugar, dando un portazo, dejando a sus compañeros sonriendo.

 **…**

Masayuki estaba más que feliz, porque al fin Yusuke desistió de separar a Sasuke y Sakura, la eligió a ella sobre todo. Sin embargo, le daba miedo que algo saliese mal, pese a su alegría algo le molestaba, ese susodicho experimento parecía perfecto, pero eso implicaba que alguna descompensación llegaría, con su felicidad se olvidó de Sakura y sus secuelas por la exposición a ese artefacto y la extracción de su chakra sin que lo notara podría ser un problema a largo plazo. Rezaba porque no fuera así.

Karin llegó sorprendiéndola, se recostó en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Masayuki la recibió amablemente.

-Oye tú, debemos hablar. Seguramente Yusuke quiere asesinarme porque lo traicioné- Karin esperó la respuesta.

-La verdad… no, creo que eso esperaba-

-Jn es porque ustedes tienen algo- Karin la vio acusadoramente.

-Si nos amamos- respondió tímidamente Masayuki -pero no es tan fácil. Sabes ahora puedo contar algo que me lastima y me hará libre, porque tú no ya lo hiciste en el festival y me comprendes, eso creo…- la chica le colocó una silla a Karin para que la escuchara cómodamente -Sabes ambos pertenecemos a la Tierra del Té, me casaría con Yusuke porque nos amamos desde niños, pero yo tenía una enfermedad rara que debilitaba mi chakra y congelaba mi interior, pero gracias a eso, mis células se mantenían preservadas y recuperaba mi energía, además puedo sanar instantáneamente, eso era muy beneficioso y si te das cuenta es parecido a la habilidad regeneradora de Sakura. Yusuke también tiene chakra médico y ambos salíamos a ayudar para sanar a otros. Lamentablemente él es hijo del Daimyo y yo fui adoptada por una familia humilde, que me encontró de niñita, al parecer mi familia murió por un saqueo. Su padre al conocer mi origen, se negó a nuestro matrimonio y decidió que él debía casarse con alguien de su linaje, pero Yusuke se reveló y se dedicó a preparar ninjas médicos para hacer de nuestro país un lugar admirable, porque como ya sabrás no somos guerreros, Su padre estaba enojado y le dio un ultimátum, pero Yusuke le dijo que si lograba hacer que el País del Té se vuelve una nación poderosa, se casaría conmigo. Su padre aceptó, pensando en que no lo lograría. Luego no sé qué pasó entre ellos, pero llegaron tres sujetos que hablaron con ellos, y él prometió crear un artefacto, yo intenté ayudarle, pero mi poder no se compara con el de Sakura, fue allí donde escuchó de los proyectos que ella estaba haciendo con niños y él empezó a fundar uno, pero lo quería de alto nivel y para eso necesitaba hacer grandes obras, así que él iniciaría y la mejor sería sanarme, ahora ya no tengo problemas de salud y puedo ayudarle al cien-

-Ya veo… y para qué necesitan esa cosa, sé que no es el ensamblado monumental en el que hemos trabajado, hay más, tú robaste parte de mi chakra y con eso ocultan algo… -

-Tienes razón Karin, Yusuke sabe que es difícil preparar a ninjas médicos, así que piensa que a través de incrementar poder, puede acelerar el proceso. También cree que puede contener energía de poderosos ninjas médicos y depositarlos en posibles candidatos para crear ninjas médicos, alterados-

-Tiene lógica, pero no entiendo por qué quería separar a Sasuke-kun y Sakura-

-Porque si no lograba su cometido, debía llevar a Sakura para usar su poder. La haría su esposa y en secreto, obtendría el poder de ella y allí su relación con Sasuke sería un problema-

-Y tú… ¿lo permitirías?-

-Me avergüenza decirte que sí, porque él se casaría conmigo en secreto y luego el de ella sería una fachada, no lo consumarían. Al lograr avances, la dejaría libre para que buscará a Sasuke. El que no estuvieran de novios cuando vinimos a la villa, fue de gran ayuda para mi Yusuke, porque se la podría llevar sin remordimientos. Al notar que si se amaban y que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo fueran, las cosas se complicaron, pero descubrió tu existencia y que Sakura creía que Sasuke te quería, por eso te trajo para que los separaras, pero luchó para triunfar en su eclipasador de ckakra. Así que le importaba más tu poder, que el daño que les causarías porque al parecer le ha tomado cariño a Sakura-

-Ahora lo entiendo, y creo que todo saldrá bien, está tomando el camino correcto. Te deseo suerte porque creo que ya terminaron-

-Sí, y te debo un disculpa Karin- Yusuke llegó con ellas -No debí exponerte así ante Uchiha-

-Descuida, más bien me hiciste un favor, porque ahora soy libre. El peso del amor que sentía por él, se ha ido-

-Solo espero que todo sea un éxito, porque sino yo te daré una lección para cobrarte lo que me hiciste baka- Karin se cruzó de brazos.

-Gracias Karin-

-Por qué agradecer, como sea, me voy- Karin les hizo un ademán con la mano como despedida y se alejó.

Yusuke y Masayuki se quedaron observando el lugar por donde se marchó la pelirroja y tomados de las manos se vieron fijamente, felices porque al fin regresarían a su hogar y tanto ellos como su país estarían a salvo.

Karin caminó hasta el apartamento, allí parado junto a la puerta, vio a Suigetsu con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Karin le preguntó nerviosa.

-Karin, Jugo no está, así que…-

-Seguramente ya volverá- respondió mientras avanzaba.

-No lo creo, el Hokage le encargó una misión antes de irnos, así que estamos solos-

-1Oye! y qué hay con eso, crees que soy una pervertida-

Suigetsu la acorraló en la pared y se acercó a su boca. Ella se sonrojó e intentó alejarse. El la cargó y la entró al departamento. Allí la bajo y le susurró:

-Eres una chica buena, pero puedo ayudarte a olvidar a Sasuke. Me conformo con hacerlo, aunque sea por unos instantes-

-Pero… ¿hablas en serio?-

-Sí Karin, podemos estar juntos sin compromiso alguno, nos cuidaremos te lo prometo-

Karin sin pensarlo le correspondió el beso y cuando estaban entrando en calor, escucharon la puerta abrirse. Se alejaron y nuevamente les tocó fingir ante Jugo. Suigetsu se veía muy feliz, estaba logrando conquistar a la pelirroja y ella por alguna razón que aún no entendía bien, estaba decepcionada de haberse alejado del ojimorado.

 **…**

Sasuke y Sakura salieron a comprar cosas para la cena, por encargo de Mebuki. En realidad Sasuke fue el que se ofreció, pues se sentían mejor estando lejos de ellos. Sasuke sostenía las cosas, mientras ella compraba, de pronto Sai e Ino los encontraron y empezaron a molestarlos,

-Frentona, esta es tu cita, no me hagas reír, comprar ¿enserio?- Ino la codeo divertida.

-Pero si la fea no era su novia, esta es ¿su primera cita?- Sai estaba serio.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y luego vieron hacia otro lado, como evitando los comentarios de los chicos, al percatarse Ino se puso seria y comprendió que no habían tenido una cita, Sai también lo notó, así que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se acercó a ellos.

-Toma Uchiha, es un regalo de parte de Ino y mío, por tu cumpleaños te servirá, te lo aseguro-

-Es verdad, no creí que lo necesitarías, pero ahora veo que Sai tenía razón-

Los chicos los dejaron y Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la tienda, para encontrarse con otra pareja molestosa.

-Teme, mi regalo ya fue dado, ya eres novio de Sakura-chan-

-Dobe en realidad no hiciste mucho-

-Pero colaboré en darte un buen escenario, que no usaste por cierto dattebayo-

-Hmp- Sasuke sonrió aceptando la ayuda que Naruto, de cierta forma le brindó y que él mismo se las arregló para hacerla especial y a su manera.

-Los dejamos, deben aprovechar cada momento de su cita- Hinata hizo una reverencia y se llevó a Naruto.

-Felicidades- dijeron al mismo tiempo, antes de desaparecer entre las calles.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaron por esas calles de la villa, en las cuales los aldeanos les observaban divertidos pues el rumor corría por todos lados, del noviazgo de los chicos, para nadie era ya un secreto. Naruto se había encargado de regar el rumor mientras estaba paseando con Hinata.

Sasuke y Sakura se sentían tímidos y avergonzados, al estar expuestos ante tantas miradas, sin saber cómo actuar, ahora como novios. Su sonrojo iba en ascenso, hasta que Sakura se armó de valor para que se relajaran.

-Sasuke quieres pasar un tiempo con tu antiguo equipo- Sakura no parecía alterada, pro la verdad no soportaba más.

-Manaña hablaremos- respondió cortante, el pelinegro.

-Le debo una disculpa a Karin, por sospechar de ella- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo nerviosamente al verlo tan serio.

-No creo que sea necesario, ella debe estar ahora descubriendo una nueva faceta de Suigetsu- se empezó a soltar al recordar a ese par, que tanto tiempo lo sacó de sus casillas.

-Ya lo sabía, él está interesado en ella, pude notarlo- Sakura también empezaba a normalizarse.

-Eso creo, debemos regresar con tus padres- dijo serio y se adelantó.

-Sí, vamos- Sakura lo vio caminar delante de ella y en silencio lo siguió, algo apenada. Creyó que le estaba aburriendo, que tal vez ahora se estaba dando cuenta que ser su novio era desesperante.

Sasuke detuvo el paso y Sakura se topó con su espalda, en seguida retrocedió y se disculpó. Caminaban uno al lado del otro y ella intentaba conversar, peguntarle si estaba siendo entrometida, al hablar de Taka o simplemente no quería exponerse así con ella, en la villa; más se limitaba a verlo y luego su camino. Sasuke al notar su mirada se giró a verla. Ella se sorprendió y por poco y cae al tropezarse, Sasuke la sostuvo con su brazo vendado y suspiró.

-Sí te distraes puedes lastimarte- le dijo seriamente y la enderezó para seguir caminando. Sakura inmediatamente se colocó a su lado y le sonrió, lo observó detenidamente al imaginarse que era como una cita, como lo dijeron sus amigos, por eso fue su idea que ambos hicieran las compras "solos", después de todo era Sasuke Uchiha y de ahora en adelante no haría nada que considerara vergonzoso para él, ya que pese a su personalidad, él se preocupaba por ella. Sasuke no podía concentrarse mientras ella le veía y sonreía así.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelinegro después de un tiempo.

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura lo vio sonrojada.

-Dime- Sasule alzó una ceja, sintiéndose nervioso.

-No es nada- la pelirosa negó con la cabeza, dejándolo confundido.

Ambos llegaron a la residencia Haruno, se quitaron las sandalias y en silencio se sentaron a comer, toda la plática la mantuvieron los mayores de la casa. Sakura sonreía y de vez en cuando daba su opinión, pero Sasuke se limito a asentir.

Se despidió después de un tiempo y esperó antes de cerrar la puerta, esperando a Sakura, más ella no lo siguió, cumpliendo con lo que se propuso, pues si salía a despedirle seguramente lo besaría o abrazaría y eso, frente a sus padres entraba en las vergüenzas evitadas por Sasuke. Fue Kizashi quien salió a dejar al muchacho hasta que lo vio alejarse rumbo a su departamento.

Cuando Sasuke entró, lanzó el paquete que Ino y Sai le entregaron, se sentó frente a él y con curiosidad lo abrió, era un libro y de él cayó una notita y cuando la levantó, algo le incomodo _"Un regalo para que lo apliques con la feita, me ha funcionado con Ino, así que es seguro"_ Sasuke alzó una ceja y se enojó por dos razones: la primera, Sai llamando feíta a su bella Sakura y segunda por qué asumían que leería ese dichoso libro.

Vio el libro y se fijó en el título de la portada "Consejos para un noviazgo perfecto" un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro _que se cree ese paliducho que leeré su libro_ pensó, pero al hojearlo vio los capítulos y por alguna razón todos parecían ir directo a su situación, el primero hizo que se detuviera a leer "Capítulo 1: La Primera Cita" sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, era justo lo que necesitaba porque a su mente vino todo lo que hizo con Sakura desde que le declaró sus sentimientos y se hicieron novios, el día después a ese gran acontecimiento en su vida ya estaba terminando, pero ¿cita? Fue cuando cayó en cuenta del comportamiento de Sakura, seguramente la había decepcionado, por eso no se despidió de él. Tal vez, ella pensó que su salida era una cita al escucharlo de Sai, Ino, Hinata y Naruto. Era obvio que ella pensó que con su típica personalidad esa era una cita al estilo Sasuke, pero en realidad él no se imaginó que debían hacer algo especial. _Estúpido se golpeo mentalmente_. Ahora tendría que enmendar ese error.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y poder contar con su apoyo en los próximos. Sayonara!


	14. Chapter 14

Konbanwa

Lo prometido es deuda y hoy jueves actualizo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus mensajes pidiendo la continuación y por responder rápido, así que no podía fallarles. Mil gracias por leer porque ya pasamos los 400 reviews. A los lectores que dejan sus mensajes en facebook también mil gracias por responder al aviso de actualización.

° Anime: Naruto

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

° Personajes de mi propiedad:

Yusuke Katsumoto

Masayuki Junichi

Ayato Nakamura

Kinshi Nakamura

Aki Nakamura

Señores Nakamura

Ryu Kido

Mei Kido

Suki Koizumi

Hiretsu Yukimura

Kyoaku Yukimura

Disculpas por los errores que encuentren de cualquier índole.

¡Sin más a leer!

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 ** _"ANGUSTIA POR NUESTRO AMOR"_**

Sakura colocó sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke y se fueron separando lentamente, ambos se vieron fijamente, él aún la sostenía de la cintura. Se tomaron de las manos y de forma briosa retomaron sus lugares, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta y a los que veían la transmisión como en Suna y en el País de las Olas, sonriendo de felicidad, Ryu y Suki tomaron la palabra y el resto de preguntas fue con normalidad y la conferencia finalizó.

Para festejar Ryu organizó una fiesta y allí se reunieron todos, la comidilla era el atrevimiento de Sasuke de hacer super oficial y famoso su noviazgo con Sakura, que los dos chicos ya estaban demasiado rojos y sin beber una sola gota de sake, mientras el resto estaba sonrojado de tanto beber.

Ryu coronó la fiesta con un anuncio de boda, con su coprotagonista Suki Koizumi, así que las bebidas se duplicaron. Karin y Suigetsu se retiraron juntos dejando a Jugo conversando atrás con la pelirrosa. Sai e Ino les siguieron. Sasuke y Sakura esperaron a que todos se retiraran, siendo Jugo el último, para poder conversar con Ryu, el cual se alejó lo más que pudo y estando seguros que nadie los escucharía el actor comenzó con su historia.

-Bueno Sasuke ya es momento de que hablemos-

-Lo sé-

-Verás Sakura él y yo nos conocimos cerca del País del Hierro, yo estaba buscando un actor que me recomendaron en esas tierras, allí encontré a Sasuke y conversamos un poco, él trataba de entrar pero le fue denegado el permiso, así que acampó afuera y fue cuando me tendió la mano… recuerdo que hablaste de tu novia y que te esperaba, recuerdo también lo que me dijiste de forma literal "Hay una chica de un gran corazón puro y noble que me espera en Konoha y es Sakura Haruno… ella es mi novia" y yo me asombré de saber que se trataba de la kunoichi que salvó el mundo junto al joven que tenía frente a mí- Ryu sonreía.

Sasuke estaba sumamente sonrojado y Sakura ya tenía las lágrimas a punto de salir al escuchar de boca de Ryu, lo que Sasuke decía sobre ella en su viaje. Era reconfortante, saber que Sasuke ya pensaba en ella y daba por hecho que serían novios.

-Sasuke-kun, gracias- Sakura no pudo evitar verlo con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Sakura yo… esperaba que no te enojaras por ello-

-¿Enojarme?... Sasuke eso me hace feliz-

Sasuke sonrió y Ryu soltó una carcajada -Por eso quería comprobar lo que me dijeron-

-Que te dijeron… habla ya- Sasuke retomó su frialdad.

-Tan desesperado como siempre no Uchiha… pero bueno verán andaban transmitiendo un rumor de Sasuke, el cual comentaban principalmente en mi camino hacia esa zona, en el cual Sasuke andaba vagando porque abandonó a Sakura y que probablemente era malo de nuevo, así llegó a oídos de un actor que se unió al elenco Hiretsu, el que ya conocieron, así que él me mostró la fotografía de la ninja médico de Konoha, que posee increíbles poderes, y allí fue cuando conocí en fotografía a la novia de Sasuke, pero lo que me decían no concordaba, a confiando en lo que Sasuke me dijo sobre su novia, envíe a mi pequeña hermana para que recuperará sus poderes y luego venir a comprobar si en verdad le habías roto el corazón a Sakura, porque te haría pagar, después de hablar tan bien de ella, dejarla sería una grosería- Ryu palmeo a Sasuke.

-Pero crees que sea malo- Sasuke trató de retomar la plática y evitar que ese actor, se metiera más en su vida amorosa.

-Creo que tienen pensado algo contra Sakura, la aldea o tú, no sé, pero como nadie sabía de mi relación con Suki, intentaron hacer que yo me fijara en Sakura, claro fingí hacerlo para poder entrar en Konoha sin sospechas, veo que no han hecho nada peligroso, pero si notaron en la conferencia, el sujeto con informes parecidos a los que me dieron a mí, trató de hacerlos quedar mal ante el mundo, deben estar alertas, no creo que sea nada grave, tal vez un enamorado que anda tras Sakura- Ryu volvió a sonreír, pero Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-No lo creo, todos saben que amo a Sasuke-kun- Sakura se sonrojó.

-Sí pero como Sasuke anduvo hablando de ti, seguramente despertó el interés o malicia de otros, el mundo siempre tendrá problemas, además querrán dañar a Sasuke, recuerden que se ganó muchos enemigos y admiradores también, eres un genio y Sakura también, así que pueden querer separarlos-

-Tienes razón, estaremos al tanto- Sasuke cruzó los brazos.

-Bueno y los esperaré para mi boda, no lo olviden- Ryu se acercó a ambos, para abrazarlos.

-Claro cuenta con nosotros verdad Sasuke-kun- Sakura sonrió embobada ante el contacto del actor.

-Sí, como tú digas- Sasuke cruzó los brazos.

Sasuke y Sakura siendo los últimos en salir se despidieron de Ryu, Mei y Suki, alejándose a paso lento por las calles de Konoha en pleno silencio, meditando sobre lo dicho por el actor.

 **…**

Mientras tanto Jugo llegó a su departamento y pasó de largo a su habitación, suponiendo que Karin y Suigetsu ya dormían, pero Karin aún trataba de recostar a Suigetsu en su habitación, confundida por el alcohol, pensó que era la del peliblanco, así que mareada aún, quedó bajo el brazo de Suigetsu y al tratar de zafarse cayó en la cama junto al chico, quien en seguida se puso sobre ella y le besó, Karin recobrando un poco la cordura, trató de forcejear, sabiendo que no era correcto, ella aún creía que dejar de querer a Sasuke no sería tan fácil, aunque el chico de dientes filosos le despertaba cierto interés que trató de ocultar siempre, más al verlo acariciándola, no pudo resistir más y le correspondió, era como si su confusión hubiese desaparecido y estuviese descubriendo que su interior le pedía estar con él. Entre tanto se percató que solo estaba en ropa interior, pues Suigetu fue muy hábil para quitarle su vestido y el estaba en las mismas condiciones, empezó a sentir los besos del chico por todo su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos, que la asustaron un poco, al recordar su pasado, con todos esos bárbaros que le mordían por recuperar su chakra, después de todo solo Sasuke le había mordido sin ninguna malicia, fue ella quién se emocionaba, aunque eso no dejaba de ser doloroso, sintió un poco de miedo, pero en cuanto se percató que no era igual, que su energía no era robada, ni utilizada como lo hacía Sasuke y la mirada y caricias de Suigetsu eran gentiles, abrazó al chico sintiéndose reconfortada, pero tras esto el peliblanco también se sintió bien, que se acurrucó a la pelirroja y tras un suspiro en sus cabellos de fuego se fue durmiendo, ella también se quedó dormida, sintiéndose querida y sin pasar a mayores, tal vez el tiempo la dejaría sentirse amada por completo por ese tonto Suigetsu.

 **…**

Ino y Sai eran otros chicos que se estaban entregando a las mieles del placer, llegaron a la habitación de la rubia, con el sigilo de un anbu y tras poner el seguro de la puerta y tambaleándose se dejaron caer en el piso, la rubia se dejaba besar por el inexperto chico que le estaba dando vida a tanto libro leído de erotismo, pero estaba tan mareado que se quedó dormido sobre la chica sin llegar a quitarse por completo la ropa, Ino frunció el ceño, pero tras soltar una risilla, lo abrazó y se quedó dormida al igual que él. Al día siguiente despertó en los brazos de Sai, el chico la veía confundido sin poder recordar lo sucedido. Así que tras escuchar su penoso fin de éxtasis, salió sin ser visto por la señora Yamanaka.

 **…**

Unas Semana después Mei y su hermano se habían marchado, la mayoría de estudiantes de Sakura también, todos habían mejorado notablemente, por lo que regresaron a sus naciones. Pero Sakura notó que la mejoría de sus estudiantes, fue el deterioro de ella, pues se llevaron su chakra y parecía que éste en su interior, pedía más, era como si la vida propia de su poder le exigiera alimento. Tsunade al ver que todo estaba en paz, decidió retirarse nuevamente y dejar a cargo a Shizune, siendo la jefa, consideró que Sasuke ya podía hacer otras misiones, pues su estadía en el hospital había sido ejemplar y se había ganado la confianza de muchas personas, por lo que el Hokage envió por Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sasuke eres uno de los mejores ninjas, tienes habilidades excepcionales, así que la seguridad de Konoha podría estar a tu cargo, los aldeanos te respetan y pese a tu pasado te han perdonado, además los Uchiha eran la respetable policía de Konoha, no te obligaría a pertenecer a la misma, pero sí nos brindaras apoyo te estaríamos inmensamente agradecidos. Ya te he recomendado, y como te conozco bien, no estarás ligado por completo, puedes hacer tu trabajo a tu manera, los altos funcionarios de la fuerza policíaca aceptaran tus sugerencias y estrategias, el daimio está de acuerdo también, ¿qué te parece?- Kakashi sonrió, esperando una respuesta.

Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke y vio un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, sabía que esos recuerdos de la gloriosa familia Uchiha, eran dolorosos, además recordó que en unas de sus citas él se lo comentó.

 **…**

La luna iluminaba la banca en que se habían sentado y rompiendo uno de sus silencios sepulcrales, ella se animó a preguntar sobre su vida.

-Sasuke-kun, podrías contarme, si no te molesta, claro, trabajaras en la aldea o te irás con Taka y solo vendrás a visitarme-

-Me gustaría cumplir mi deseo de niño, recuerdo que Itachi era el único que lo sabía, por eso me esforzaba por ser el mejor en la academia, deseaba convertirme en un policía al igual que mi padre, velar por la paz y armonía de Konoha, además ser un anbu como Itachi- Sasuke ocultó su rostro tras su flequillo y Sakura le tomó del brazo para confortarlo.

-Sasuke-kun, pero ya los has hecho, salvaste Konoha y tu familia estaría orgullosa de ello, cambiaste a los Uchiha y podrías hacer trabajos anbu, eres el mejor-

Sasuke se sintió tan bien con Sakura a su lado, diciendo eso de él, Itachi se lo dijo antes de morir, que él hubiese cambiado a los Uchiha, ahora estaba seguro de ello, hizo todo a su manera y el resultado era estar sentado disfrutando de su pelirrosa, se dio cuenta en ese momento que quería estar así con ella por el resto de su vida, porque ella lo llenaba por completo, pero no sabía sí atarla a él, sería buena idea.

-Me parece bien Kakashi, aceptó, además si no recibo órdenes, estaré bien-

-Me imaginé que dirías eso, esta dicho, ahora tienes a cargo prácticamente la seguridad de Konoha-

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y sin poder contenerse más, lo abrazó, Kakashi fingió ver unos papeles y Sasuke se avergonzó, más la estrecho.

 **…**

Pasaron unos día y Sasuke iba a realizar misiones, principalmente con los mercaderes, además logró ingresar a los escuadrones anbu, gracias a Sai, así que realizaba sondeos como anbu, en lugares que se sospechaba se levantaban revueltas, claro no lo hacía a menudo, porque quería dejar la imagen intacta de su hermano en ese escuadrón, que después de la guerra se limpió y él no robaría ese honor, el buen nombre de su hermano no caería de nuevo, además permanecía aún allí porque buscaba a la familia de Ayato, después de encontrarlos, se retiraría.

 **…**

Cada vez que Sasuke regresaba a Konoha iba a ver a Sakura, inmediatamente con el uniforme puesto, la extrañaba demasiado y por orgullo no decía nada, pero en cuanto ella lo sentía cerca corría a encontrarlo en la entrada del hospital o cerca de algún restaurante, con su bata puesta. Sasuke miraba de soslayo para ambos lados, para que no les vieran abrazarse y un apasionado beso era el siguiente paso y luego era Sakura la que se aseguraba que no les vieran, sin embargo conforme pasaban esos encuentros después de sus misiones, Sasuke dejó de preocuparse por que los vieran y él era el primero en abrazarla, por lo que la pelirrosa se arrojaba a sus brazos para hundirse en su pecho y luego le ocasionaba ciertos acontecimientos que Sasuke deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, pues querer darle de comer en público o tomarse de la mano en todos los lugares, estaba un poco fuera de su personalidad, claro él tenía la culpa por hacerlo de vez en cuando, debido a sus impulsos, que le dejaba llenarlo de cariños. Más la sonrisa de la su pelirrosa era suficiente para dejarla que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Ambos se sentían tan bien que parecía que su noviazgo duraría para siempre y de boda, no había indicios de nada. Además Sakura trataba de conseguir dinero para su clínica porque aunque Kakashi trataba de echarle una manita, el Daimyo del Fuego, empezó a retirar todos las donaciones para su mejor kunoichi; eso a Sakura le hacía esforzarse y a Sasuke a tomar más misiones por sencillas que fueran, para apoyar a su novia. Sin embargo, Sasuke se preguntaba si ya estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso, no quería que la chica pensará que él solo deseaba cumplir su otro sueño, de restablecer su clan y ya que ambos se habían acostumbrado a ser una pareja muy alejada de las tentaciones, llegó a creer que la chica no deseaba casarse, pero él si lo deseaba con todo su corazón, así que sería cuestión de tiempo.

 **…**

Una tarde septembrina, un poco después de la caída del sol, ella lloraba de felicidad, tomada del brazo de Sasuke, los arreglos florales eran bellísimos y no se diga el ramo, ese día era especial, la boda dio inicio y después de escuchar el sí, por fin pudo articular palabras.

-Esta boda es hermosa, felicitaciones Ryu y Suki- Sakura abrazó a los dos muchachos.

-Gracias bella Sakura, así será la tuya también, verdad Sasuke- Ryu le sonrió al pelinegro.

-Bueno Ryu Sasuke y yo aún…- Sakura jugaba con sus dedos.

-Claro más adelante será, cuando estemos preparados, felicidades- Sasuke hizo una reverencia.

-Ja ja ja… ya verán que sí y Sakura… lloraras aún más- Ryu le dio una palmadita a Sakura.

-Sí, Sakura serás una novia muy hermosa- Suki la abrazó.

Después de estar con los recién casados para Sasuke fue un martirio, se estaba aburriendo, solo por Sakura continuaba allí, pero la guió hasta un claro en el pasto, después de todo la boda era en un bello jardín del País de la Primavera y muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, de la misión en esa tierra que los llevó a proteger a Koyuki Kazana, era de esperarse que Sakura admirará a Ryu después de todo era un buen actor. Así que sonrió de lado y Sakura lo vio.

-Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun-

-Recordé algo-

-Qué dime… por favor… sí-

-No te lo diré-

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura se colgó de su cuello para avergonzarlo y así obtener información, pero ella fue la sorprendida, al ver como el pelinegro se recostaba en sus piernas, ya era algo que le gustaba hacer.

-Esto recordé… estar así contigo, en el pasto-

-Sasuke-kun… yo creí que no… me haces feliz, yo también recordaba la misión en este lugar, cada vez que tomaba la fotografía de nuestro grupo contra mi pecho y esperando a que regresaras- luego levantó la vista y viendo la luna al igual que el pelinegro, murmuró para ella misma, con un leve movimiento de labios, mientras le acariciaba el cabello -Me hiciste esperar tanto… deseé tanto tus besos… Sasuke-kun-

-Sakura acércate- Sasuke le hizo una señal con la mano.

Sakura obedeció, pero ya estaba temblando solo de sentirlo así de cerca con una mirada muy seria, -ay no será que me escuchó shannaro y sí se enojó- se dijo nerviosa y así fue Sasuke le quitó todo pensamiento, pues le besó.

-Sasuke-kun, creí que te había molestado que te acariciara… pero cómo lo supiste si no dije nada-

-Es por esos besos que no nos dimos-

-Sasuke-kun, me leíste los labios, eso hiciste, pero ni me di cuenta… claro el shringan-

-Tonta, como enfadarme, sí yo también pensé en que me fui sin darte un beso y no sabía cuánto los deseaste-

-¡Qué!- Sakura lo empujó e hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos y con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Enfadada también te ves hermosa-

-No me digas eso, me siento avergonzada, lees mis labios y quién sabe mis pensamientos-

-Claro, estamos sincronizados, sé que piensas porque yo también hago lo mismo… me imaginaba tus labios y-

-¡Qué! no yo no me imaginaba eso… yo era muy inocente-

-Y ya no lo eres- Sasuke sonrió-

-Claro que lo soy… bueno ahora es diferente, pero tú te fuiste con mis besos y sueños-

-Perdón Sakura, pero ahora estoy para ti y tú para mí- Sasuke la vio algo triste.

-No no te culpo… pero debes compensarme-

-Lo haré, mientras viva, no me negaré al amor-

Sakura se recostó en el pasto, mientras Sasuke se levantó de sus piernas y se acostó de lado contrario a ella. Ambos se dejaron llevar por la hermosa melodía del Koto y Sakura le acarició la cabeza, al sentir que él se metía en el hueco de su hombro, se vieron sonriendo apreciando el hermoso rostro de cada uno lleno de la ilusión del amor.

 **…**

Sasuke y Sakura se despidieron de Ryu y Suki, Mei también les acompañó, deseándoles la mejor de las suertes. Así llegaron a Konoha para seguir con sus vidas que ya estaban llenas con su presencia.

Parecían tiempos buenos, pese a que imperaba un estado de recesión en Konoha. Era evidente que la última guerra había dejado estragos a nivel mundial y los países llevaban un avance lento, además los inversionistas, buscaban tierras que dejasen hacer lo que fuera por obtener ganancias y así salir adelante, por lo que Konoha por tener a Kakashi como Hokage estaba tratando de ser más sensato y no ambicioso, por tal razón, los ingresos iban lentos, parecía que el Daimyo del Fuego, no estaba contento, más no se lo hacía ver a Kakashi, pero como era de esperarse antes de los tormentos hay tiempos de paz.

Taka hacía trabajos para Kakashi, por tener un techo y comida, eso les ayudaba a tener un perfil bajo y vivir en paz, eso les brindó libertad. Suigetsu y Karin no volvieron a tener un encuentro amoroso, pero eran tentados continuamente. Por lo que salían a buscar a Sasuke y pasar tiempo en el parque o lugares impropios. Eso significaba que Sasuke era fastidiado, viendo o estando presente en sus ridiculeces, pero eran sus amigos después de todo, cuando perdía la paciencia iba con Sai para realizar misiones de Anbu.

Masayuki y Yusuke también parecían haberse asentado en la aldea, pero la verdad estaba velando por Sakura, ya que no había alteraciones en ella, pero la visita de Hiretsu, le inquietaba. Se las arreglaron para decir que ayudaban a Konoha y así apoyarlos en esos momentos difíciles. El eclipsador de chakra parecía estar muy bien y aunque no quisiera debían llevarlo tarde o temprano.

Llegó el cumpleaños del rubio querido de todos y en Konoha se hizo una fiesta para el chico, de una forma algo modesta, pero Hiashi hizo todo para agasajar a su yerno. La mayoría se ahogaba en sake y eso tenía al Hyuga animado y la razón, pedía un nieto.

-Papá, aún no consideramos que sea el momento oportuno- Hinata estaba avergonzada.

-Pero y si muero y no veo hip, hip a mi nieto-

-Calma suegro hip, hip, pronto lo verá, verdad muchachos- Nauto abrazó a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Dobe no seas baka- Sasuke intentó zafarse-

-Naruto por favor compórtate- Sakura se sonrojó.

-Que tiene que ver ellos con que ustedes me den un nieto- Hiashi vio confundido a Sasuke y Sakura.

-En que son unos lentos papá, Sasuke y Sakura ni siquiera se han casado o quieren tener hijos. Naruto y mi hermana esperan para que sus hijos crezcan juntos- Hanabi sonrió divertida al ver la cara de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Hanabi- Sakura la abrazó fuertemente.

-Suéltame… no quieres que se enteren, pero es la verdad ¿qué les pasa?, ¿cuándo tendrán hijos?… además me estás apretando mucho, tienes una fuerza monstruosa, no sé como Sasuke soporta tus abrazos.-

Sakura la soltó y se sonrojó, al igual que Sasuke, mientras Hinata ayudaba a Naruto a permanecer en pie.

-Sasuke muchacho, por favor qué te pasa, eres mayor que Naruto, no me hagas esperar ni mucho menos a Sakura- Hiashi tenía cierta confianza con el pelinegro debido a que él lo mantuvo a salvo en la pelea contra Toneri.

-Papá por favor déjalos… Sasuke, Sakura disculpen a mi padre- Hinata alejó a su padre y le pidió a Hanabi que lo llevará a descansar.

-Tranquila Hinata- Sakura movía sus manos, pero sí se sentía avergonzada.

-En serio Teme… ya no temas, Sakura-chan y tú pueden casarse y así yo dejaré de contener a mis hijos… y mira que es muy difícil- Naruto abrazó a Sasuke nuevamente.

-Quítate usorotonkachi- Sasuke ya estaba a punto de golpear al imprudente de su amigo.

-Nosotros nos retiramos- Sakura evitó la golpiza a su amigo.

-No hagan caso…ignórenlos y tómense su tiempo- Hinata les brindó una linda sonrisa.

-Sasuke fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa, pero notó que los seguían, detuvo su marcha y al notar que era una bola de borrachos, continuaron su camino. Sakura se divertía con esas escenas sobre protectoras.

 **…**

Los rumores de una familia que coincidía con la de Ayato, llevó a Sasuke a un pueblo cerca del País del Hierro, llegar corroboró que estaban dentro de la fortaleza y dominio de Mifune, así que no podía entrar, los recuerdos de sus malas acciones se lo impedían, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo y pedir el perdón. Además ese samurái los acogió después de la guerra y eso debía hacerlo enfrentar ese temor.

Sasuke envió por Sakura, pues Mifune exigía su presencia para dejar ver a la familia, ella no se hizo esperar y acompañó a Sasuke, acompañada de Sai. Con la máscara de anbu, Sasuke decidió que podría entrar y pues obtener la absolución del samurái supremo lo haría y luego vería como solucionarlo, sin perjudicar a los Nakamura.

Después de negociar y prometer que esa familia estaría feliz y segura, Mifune aceptó, serían llevados al país del dulce para vivir en paz.

-Gracias por apoyarnos- Sakura hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias a ti por acoger a los niños desamparados, haces un magnífico trabajo y sé que Uchiha está contigo-

-Gracias, pero hago lo que puedo y sí… Sasuke Uchiha está en Konoha y me apoya porque él es mi novio- Sakura se sonrojó.

-Lo sabía ese espadachín rebelde tiene un corazón blando y como un verdadero samurái, está enamorado de la flor más bella de Konoha- Mifune vio al anbu que estaba a la derecha de Sakura.

-¿Pero cómo?- Sakura se sorprendió, pues había hecho todo lo posible por ocultar el chakra de Sasuke con un brebaje especial.

-Después de haberlo enfrentado, no lo olvidaré jamás, eres muy hábil Sakura, pues muchos guardias no le hubieran dado tregua, pero a mí no me engañas-

Sasuke se quitó la máscara -Perdón Mifune, no fue mi intención desobedecerle y entrar sin su permiso, pero esta familia es mi prioridad-

-Bueno acompáñenme al balcón, di orden para que se reúnan todos y dar la despedida a los Nakamura, y todo estará olvidado Uchiha- Mifune lo vio con orgullo.

Los tres chicos lo siguieron y allí los esperaban los padres de Ayato, Sakura inmediatamente se presentó y ellos quedaron muy agradecidos por los cuidados con su muchacho, muchas familias de los samurái estaban congregadas y las esposas de éstos, como era de esperarse, estaban conmovidas debido a que algunas quedaron desamparadas después de la guerra; los jóvenes guerreros además de observar la belleza de la pelirrosa, estaban a la expectativa de los dos anbus a su lado.

Sakura dio unas palabras a los espectadores nerviosamente viendo la mirada embobada de muchos jovencitos y la cercanía de Sasuke, pese a que no veía su rostro, percibía que estaba molesto y eso le preocupaba, porque él no debía hacer nada tonto en ese lugar, otra vez. Así que dieron la vuelta para retirarse, pero en ese momento Mifune atacó directo a Sakura frente a todos y uno de los anbu inmediatamente se interpuso, en seguida la máscara cayó al suelo, Sakura se quedó petrificada, pero el ataque había sido repelido. Sasuke al notar que no traía la máscara, abrió los ojos de sobremanera y los jóvenes se pusieron en guardia al reconocerlo.

-Es Sasuke Uchiha- grito uno.

-Pero defendió Sakura- una señora trató de detenerlos.

No hubo tiempo para decir nada, pues Sasuke y Mifune entraron en una contienda de espadas, los guardias intentaron intervenir, pero el samurái les pidió que se alejaran, ambos eran muy diestros y tras chispas y golpes fugaces, casi imperceptibles para los presentes, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros y al chocar las espadas lentamente, el combate terminó.

-Sigues igual de hábil- Mifune le tocó el hombro mientras se recuperaba.

-Y tú no te has oxidado- Sasuke estaba agitado.

-Lo ven este chico es muy hábil y daría su vida por esta mujer y por su aldea entera, ya es bienvenido en esta nuestra tierra, de ahora en adelante no es un criminal para nosotros- Mifune estrechó la mano de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió al ver a Sasuke con timidez ante el escrutinio de todos los presentes, estaba recuperando su honor, su camino ninja.

Después dieron la vuelta y se perdieron, mientras eran ovacionados por los habitantes, Sakura lo tomó de la mano y Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza, esa era su forma de agradecer su apoyo.

-Bueno muchacho, sé que te hice pasar un mal rato, pero muchos jóvenes no confiaban en ti y otros han querido seguir tus pasos, después de quedar impactados con tu tenacidad en la batalla en la cumbre de los Kages, que mejor que sigan tus buenas acciones y no al viejo Sasuke, pues tuve que exiliar a dos de mis mejores samurái, que ansiaban poder y venganza como… Sasuke lo hizo antes… debes cuidarte supe que se separaron y lo que tramen puede ser peligroso, no creo que al extremo, pero al tomar caminos separados quién sabe qué habilidades hayan desarrollado o con qué gente se hayan topado, recuerda el mal siempre anda rondando-

-Gracias Mifune lo tomaré en cuenta- Sasuke vio a Sakura preocupado.

 **…**

Llegaron a Konoha junto a los Nakamura, Kakashi les dio la bienvenida e inmediatamente fueron llevados a la Clínica Mental para Niños, Ayato al verlos corrió alegre y los abrazó, estaba sumamente feliz. Sakura al ver la escena, se limpiaba con la manga, las lágrimas, más que cumplir su promesa estaba feliz de ver una familia reunida, pues deseo incontables veces brindarle una felicidad a a Sasuke así, por tener de nuevo a su familia, pero eso era imposible ahora, Sasuke al verla la jaló y la rodeo con un brazo, la pelirrosa era sensible, pese a su tremenda fuerza y él lo sabía, más que nadie.

Ayato se acercó Sasuke y Sakura y sonrojado abrazó a la pelirrosa de la cintura, Sakura le correspondió el abrazó al agacharse para quedar casi a su altura –Gracias Sakura, pero me preocupan Aki y Kinshi, no quiero que se queden solos son como mis hermanos-

-No te preocupes yo…-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- la señora Nakamura interrumpió.

-Son otros dos chicos que al igual que Ayato perdieron a sus familias, los traje para curar sus traumas, pero lamentablemente sus padres si… murieron- Sakura bajó la vista.

-Si lo consideras pertinente, nos gustaría adoptarlos, verdad querido-

-Sí claro, querida los llevaremos con nosotros- Nakamura sonrió.

-Eso sería tan bondadoso de su parte y yo estaría agradecida con ustedes- Sakura no paraba de hacer reverencias.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver a su Sakura, haciendo buenas acciones como siempre, era la luz que el necesitaba en su sombría vida, la que siempre estuvo allí y ahora era solo cuestión de disfrutarla para siempre.

Aki y Kinshi llegaron acompañados de Sasuke que fue por ellos, pero al recibir la noticia y ver a la familia Aki se dejo mimar por la señora Nakamura, en cambio Kinshi se portó reacio, Sakura se acercó para convencerlo.

-Kinshi, te voy a extrañar mucho pero puedo asegurarte que ellos te darán una nueva vida y eso te hará feliz, sabes que es lo que más deseo para ustedes, el resto se ha ido y los que quedan lo harán, tarde o temprano y los Nakamura son muy buenos, además, así que mejor que esta dulce familia, además Ayato es ya como tu hermano, recuerda lo que te conté de Sasuke, él no tuvo esa oportunidad y sufrió mucho, yo no quiero que tú sufras, por favor deja que te demos un poquito de felicidad- Sakura lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Estás segura?- Kinshi lloraba.

-Si lo estoy- Sakura lo abrazó más fuerte y el chico hizo lo mismo.

-Entonces acepto, esta es la despedida verdad- Kinshi vio a Sakura asentir.

Se separaron y Kinshi fue recibido por los amorosos brazos de su nueva madre, Aki se acercó a Sasuke para despedirse, le jaló el pantalón y el pelinegro la cargó, después de todo era la primera niña que se acercó a él y le apoyó cuando andaba tras Sakura.

-Cuida mucho de Sakura sí, confío en ti- tras esto Aki le dio un beso en la mejilla y éste la abrazó, entregándosela a Sakura para que se despidiera.

-Gracias querida Sakura, sé que por tus buenas acciones serás feliz con Sasuke, es muy guapo y te ama mucho- la chica la abrazo fuertemente y también le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Verdad que sí, Sasuke es muy guapo y lo amo mucho- Sakura la beso y la entregó a su nueva madre -Mi querida Aki Nakamura- Sakura le guiñó un ojo.

Kinshi le hizo un ademan a Sasuke para que se agachará y así poderle decir algo al oído.

-Debes hacer feliz a Sakura o yo te haré pagar cuando crezca-

-Es mi prioridad, amo muchísimo a Sakura y daría mi vida por la de ella te lo prometo Kinshi Nakamura- Sasuke le alborotó el cabello.

Así llevaron a la nueva familia al País del Dulce, entre juegos que parecían unos niños, Sasuke y Sakura en realidad amaban estar así y hacer buenas cosas.

 **…**

Los días pasaban y Sakura era una mujer ejemplar que emanaba una aura de sin igual belleza y calidez, en el hospital era felicitada por su buena vibra y le molestaban que se debía a su amado Sasuke, ella sonrojada simplemente asentía.

Sasuke era otro que parecía un chico tan frío y calculador, pero con una mirada llena de paz, que Kakashi sentía que tenía a un niño frente a él, definitivamente era otro, a diario Naruto lo fastidiaba diciendo que Sakura lo tenía en sus manos y hacía con él lo que quería, aunque le daba coscorrones, al girarse sonreía de solo pensar en ella.

 **…**

Noviembre siendo un mes monótono, con un cielo brillante de otoño se tornó gris, el frío era tan húmedo que penetraba la ropa y así Sakura percibía que algo no andaba bien, se las arregló para utilizar un brebaje mayor al que le dio a Sasuke para engañar a Mifune, escondiendo su chakra y todas las alteraciones del mismo, siendo el inicio, como el mes que les rodeaba, de su suplicio. Se paseaba de un lugar a otro, en su oficina o habitación, tratando de calentarse y sin ser vista curándose interiormente, porque continuamente tenía sangrados de nariz o fuertes dolores de cabeza o de éstomago, además de fingir muy bien frente a Sasuke. El pelinegro por su parte, percibía el frío latente en él, cosa que le preocupaba, por sí la pelirrosa estaba siendo afectada, porque por momentos parecía que perdería fuerzas, por tal motivo cuando estaba junto a ella la observaba detalladamente, al no percibir nada, optó por vigilarla cuando dormía, pero no encontró nada, su chakra se veía normal ante su sharingan, así que desistió y la dejó en paz.

El anuncio de la boda de Chouji y Karui a finales de noviembre y la de Temari con Shikamaru en enero, los distrajo y era la comidilla de las cotillas. Los integrantes varones del equipo de difunto Asuma, serían los primeros en casarse por lo que Ino estaba muy sentimental, Sai pasaba con ella todo el tiempo, pero no habían planes de boda para ellos, sospechosamente siendo la rubia de una personalidad bastante llamativa. La razón, ella y Sai esperaban a que Sasuke y Sakura se casaran para que sus hijos fueran amigos.

Sakura en cambio veía muy lejana su boda, ya que el pelinegro no hablaba nada de eso y ella tampoco lo haría, esta vez no sería la que diera el primer paso, fue la primera en confesar su amor, dos veces, pero Sasuke fue el que le pidió ser su novia, así que esperaría a que él le propusiera matrimonio, así estarían a mano. Sin embargo, a veces pensaba que sería algo imposible para ella, pues temía que esa debilidad que la apresaba o las recaídas que tenía últimamente y que nadie sabía, fueran a quitarle su vida o que le dejaran imposibilitada para ser madre, pues su regla se veía alterada y ciertos dolores en su bajo vientre le atemorizaban, deducía que eran por estrés, pero si eso llegaba a pasar debería dejar a Sasuke en libertad, para que buscase la forma de tener descendencia. Lloraba amargamente cuando esa idea le cruzaba por la cabeza y solo se abrazaba las piernas para consolarse, mientras clamaba al cielo porque eso no se hiciera realidad.

El día de la boda de chouji llegó y como era de esperarse Karui se veía hermosa, pero lo que llamó la atención fue el enorme banquete que sería devorado por los novios. Ino regañaba a Chouji, pero Shikamaru lo consentía, siendo su mejor amigo, la rubia terminó por consentir también al gordito del grupo y dejarlo ser, después de todo lo quería mucho.

Diciembre llegó con sus tonos blanquizcos y la navidad se acercaba. Taka se despidió de Sakura, la cual no sabía que ellos ya dejarían la aldea y Kakashi pidió a Sasuke que les escoltara y así verificar en que guarida se quedarían, para monitorear si Orochimaru estaría allí, tranquilo y no desafiar la paz de Konoha otra vez, porque según Karin, el sannin les pidió regresar y ellos querían regresar con él, sin hacer nada malo y además controlarían a su antiguo maestro.

Se sumaba que Masayuki y Yusuke estaban a punto de regresar al País del Té, así que trataban de aprender todo lo posible de Sakura para llevar conocimiento a su lugar de origen y ser un aporte para el bien de la humanidad. Eso se había propuesto Yusuke, para enmendar los daños. Además eso era beneficioso para Sakura, porque así se concentraba en su trabajo y no le molestaría no ver a Sasuke, por un buen tiempo.

La partida de Sasuke con su antiguo grupo Taka llegó y Sakura fue a despedirse de él como ya era costumbre, pero esta vez algo pasaba entre ellos, parecía como si algo malo les esperará, en realidad Sasuke no tenía días específicos para esa misión, solamente debía llevarlos y regresar cuando quisiese, la orden era así, porque Kakashi dio por hecho que ellos se despedirían como amigos.

Tras darle su golpecito en la frente, Sasuke la veía fijamente, como guardándose su imagen feliz.

-Sakura pronto regresaré, espera por favor… y trataré de hacerlo cuanto antes, porque…- Sasuke la abrazó.

-Sasuke-kun ve con cuidado- Sakura se separó un poco de su pecho y lo vio con tristeza.

-Ya te extraño, me preocupas y no sé porque, pero tengo un presentimiento de algo, es como una…-

-Es una angustia muy fuerte que me oprime el corazón- Sakura lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Es como una…-

-Angustia por nuestro amor- dijeron al unísono, mientras sonrieron por la sincronización y Sasuke le besó la frente, ambos se sonrojaron.

-Pero no te preocupes sé cuidarme sola- la pelirrosa le dio un golpe en el brazo, que le arrancó una sonrisa al pelinegro y Suigetsu al verlos dio una carcajada, que escondió de inmediato al ver los ojos asesinos de Sasuke.

 **…**

Sakura extrañaba a Sasuke, pero ahora era diferente, él era su novio, ya no temía de Karin y de ninguna otra chica, sin embargo sus malestares eran doloroso. La pelirrosa trabajó más duro esos días de ausencia de su chico, luego veía por las ventanas y al salir de su turno suspiraba triste, sabiendo que no lo veía esperando por ella.

Ino como su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo notó el cambio de Sakura, así que intentó sacarla de su estado deprimente. Planearon una salida de chicas, pero Sakrua se negó rotundamente, Hinata ingeniosamente sugirió que se quedaran en su casa, aprovechando que su esposo saldría de misión junto a Sai. Invitaron a Masayuki, quien gustosa aceptó, pues dijeron que sería como su despedida, para que Sakura no se negara. La nueva mansión Hyuga, ahora Uzumaki, pronto se lleno de risas, debido a las pláticas amenas sobre Shikamara, pues él era el centro de atención.

-Creo que cuando Shikamaru se case nos dirá que ya tienen meses de esperar a su primogénito- Ino lo soltó con picardía.

-No lo creo, seguro harán una gran fiesta, después de todo Temari es heramana de Gaara, el Kazekage- dijo Hinata.

-A este paso todos se casaran menos Sakura- Ten Ten codeo a Ino. Pero al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Sakura se callaron.

-No se preocupen, tienen razón, nos conocen muy bien- dijo Sakura con una falsa sonrisa.

Sakura y Masayuki solo reían, aunque ambas eran las solteras, estaban de novias, sin embargo Masayuki, gozaba de una promesa de Yusuke al regresar de dar a conocer su noviazgo y eso tal vez le daba ventaja en la condición de Sakura, que solo mantenía una relación y por momento se alejaban, cosa que ella no le ponía mucha importancia por el solo hecho de saber que él la amaba.

 **…**

Yusuke trabaja solo en la Clínica Mental, para no tener inconvenientes, al irse y así dejar a Sakura en paz, no le gustaba estar aún con su experimento allí después de haber visto al ver a Hiretsu. De pronto fue sacado de sus labores bruscamente.

-Así que todo está listo- la voz ronza conocida de un hombre en la oscuridad lo sorprendió,

-No pue-de ser yo… yo dije que lo llevaría… a qué has venido- Yusuke empezó a sudar.

-Queremos ver ¿Cómo funciona?- dijo otro hombre en la oscuridad.

-Vamos Yusuke, además quiero ver a la preciosa pelirrosa en persona… tal vez jugar un poco con ella, dice mi hermano que es muy bella-

Yusuke temblaba, y tratando de persuadirlo se acercó al más tenebroso de los hermanos -Le dije a Hiretsu que llevaría el Eclipsador de Chakra-

-Si me lo dijo y también que es poderoso, pero que Sauke sigue con Sakura y que se percibe que tiene una tremenda fuerza, parece que usaste mi genjutsu y eso nos transmitió su poder, ahora estamos interesados en ella. Uchiha es nuestro ejemplo a seguir y puede que obtengamos algo de él también-

-Traté de separarlos, pero es mejor que sigan así y eso me ayudó a crear un artefacto en el que no necesitemos de ella, porque estando juntos ella es más poderosa, me imagino que pos su estado de ánimo, así que déjalos en paz-

-Yusuke… no me digas que ahora eres amigo de Uchiha- de la sombra salió Hiretsu.

-Y sí es así ¿qué?... de verdad quieres saberlo… pues déjame decirte… que tú chica lo pagará-

Yusuke sintió un balde de agua fría, Masayuki entraba ahora en el problema, era un gran peso, pues era su punto débil, claro que ella estaba antes que Sakura, el corazón se le oprimió de pensar en lo que le esperaba a Sakura.

-Hretsu, Kyoaku por favor dejen a Masayuki en paz… pero también a Sakura… yo … ella es mi amiga y pese a todo yo cumpliré con mi deber-

-Yusuke eso es… colabora y ella estará bien… bueno ellas- dijo Hiretsu con cara de falsa compasión.

-Ahora muéstranos que tienes- agregó Kyoaku

Yusuke sacó la esfera de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Kyoaku, quien inmediatamente sonrió -Ahora sí, el mundo estará bajo nuestro control-

-Pruébala- Hiretsu se acercó con curiosidad.

Kyoaku la cerró en su mano y tras aplicarle parte de su chakra, la esfera se calentó, luego giro cuando abrió su mano y empezó a emanar una luz rosa, y un poder sorprendente, se concentró en ella. En ese instante muchos ninjas médicos sintieron una falta ligera de su poder sanador, pero algo empezó a alterar la esfera como sí deseara más y así Yusuke corrió a detenerla, pero Hiretsu de lo impidió-

-Sasuke se dará cuenta… ese poder que quiere la esfera es de Sakura, él… Uchiha los matará- Yusuke les gritaba.

-Crees que somos tontos, toda la esfera y lo que concierna a los poderes y sucesos que le rodean, están protegidos por un campo de energía, sabes de mi poder pase lo que pase Uchiha no lo notará- aseguró Kyoaku.

 **…**

Sakura se paró repentinamente del sofá, al sentir que algo la llamaba por su energía, así que su cuerpo empezó a dolerle y a perder su energía, extrañando a las otras chicas, de pronto salió por la ventana con dificultad. Las cuatro kunoichi se alertaron y trataron de alcanzarla, más ella cayó temblando de rodillas unos cuantos metros en el bosque.

-Amiga ¿qué ocurre?- Ino corrió a auxiliarla.

-Yo… Ino tengo mucho frío y me siento muy débil-

-Seguro es por la temporada- Hinata llegó junto a ellas, mientras Ten Ten se preparaba para atacar.

Masayuki temblaba viendo el cielo, cuando Hinata la vio se percató de los pequeños copos de nieve que caían lentamente, tocó a Ino para que los viera, Ten Ten se unió y todas s preocuparon de sobremanera.

Mientras tanto Sakura se reincorporó y se puso en posición de defensa, al ver a un sujeto de cabello y ojos morados, con destellos azules con una piel sumamente blanca, se parecía al actor que acompañaba a Ryu y al reportero que se presentó para afectarla en la conferencia de prensa.

-¿Qué pasa?... Sakura… qué ves- Ino no comprendía.

-Byakugan- Hinata no veía nada, por más que se esforzaba.

Sakura no contestó, pero empezó una lucha entre ella y alguien o algo que nadie más veía.

-¿Quén eres tú?- Sakura preguntó enfadada.

-Kyoaku Yukimura, por tu reacción veo que te fijaste en mí j aja ja. Eres hermosa… seguro Uchiha está loco por ti y sabes- dijo Kyoaku, acercándose lentamente

-Ese sujeto de la conferencia- Sakura alzó una ceja.

-No era yo, solamente tomé prestado su cuerpo un momento, por eso si lo notas, los destellos azules en sus ojos y cabello eran mi marca, fue a larga distancia, pero me moría por verte así de cerca y poder tocarte- El pelinegro sonrió con malicia.

-Lo supuse, pero…-

-me pregunto si podre probar esa belleza- de pronto estaba tras de Sakura aspirando su olor.

-Atrévete y ya verás- Sakura saltó para dejarlo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Yusuke permanecía oculto tras unos árboles y sin que lo notarán se acercó a Masayuki.

-Esto no está bien, por qué vinieron- la pelimagenta se veía muy nerviosa.

-Nuestra tardanza llevó a esto y ahora parece que Kyoaku quiere tener a Sakura-

-No lo podemos permitir, Sasuke seguramente lo notará y vendrá a rescatarla-

-Me temo que no lo notará-

-Pero yo los uní-

-Sí, pero al parecer eso les causará más problemas y Kyoaku está usando su poder, nada se podrá filtrar es un campo de energía muy poderoso.

-¿Y entonces?…-

-Debemos confiar en Sakura, es muy fuerte, se las arreglará, no podemos ponernos en evidencia si queremos ayudarla-

Masayuki y Yusuke se tomaron de la mano y observaron escondidos la pelea entre los malvados hermanos y Sakura, era una pelea de taijutsu, más veían nieve y energía atrapar a Sakura y notaron como los golpes se estampaban en ese sujeto invisible, porque caía sangre también.

Sakura recibió un rasguño en su labio y otro en un brazo, pero todos veían como atacaba a la nada. De pronto cayó de rodillas ante alguien que le tomó de la barbilla.

-Eres muy fuerte, me has hecho sangrar, pero tú no estás mejor, mírate tu hermosa carita, ese labio esta hinchado, déjame limpiarte- Kyoaku se acercó su boca con la intención de lamer su sangre, pero Sakura se apartó del chico, topándose con otro.

-Tú… tú eres Hiretsu-

-Si lo siento… ya no pude soportarlo, también me gustas quedé prendando desde ese día que estreché tu mano y quisiera tenerte-

-¿Qué? Sakura quería alejarse pero estaba muy débil, su energía estaba siendo absorbida y ese chico aún no estaba utilizando su espada, además Hiretu también llevaba una, solo con golpes la estaban dominando, temió que si usaban sus armas estaría acabada. Kyoaku la tomó de la cintura para acercarse a su oreja.

-Sakura Haruno… la mujer que es amada por el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, sería una pena que murieras, deseábamos ver la nueva generación que traería Sasuke y Sakura, porque tú seguramente le darás una descendencia muy poderosa, pero también puede ser un peligro, así que tú poder sanador nos servirá para traer paz y creo que Uchiha deberá esperar a otra para tener hijos y tú ya tienes parte de su poder así que sí lo unimos con uno de nosotros sería genial- El chico tuvo que soltarla al recibir una patada poderosa de Sakura.

-Cómo creen que lo harán, Sasuke no se los permitirá-

-Tenemos un plan B… simplemente queríamos conocerte, ya que si no funciona… bella señorita, tú deberás darnos una generación de nuevos ninjas sanadores… eso es lo que deseamos ahora… no queremos pelar contigo más, entiendes, prepárate, porque tendrás que dejar a Sasuke, es mejor que pienses en cómo alejarte y romperle el corazón-

-No lo haré, lo amo y no lo dejaré-

-Ya verás que sí, y será un placer hacerte mía, aunque ya hayas sido de Sasuke no me importa no ser el primero y compartir, puedes seguir con haciéndolo con él-

-Eso es asunto nuestro- Sakura se sonrojó y evitó verlo.

-Aún eres una doncella, eso es más gratificante, pero sí no quieres, a la mala no será, vendrás a mí por tu propia voluntad-

-Eso no será así, pero si no quieres pelar por qué no me dejas en paz-

-Es verdad nos veremos pronto, hermosa flor de cerezo-

Tras esto Hiretsu se acercó a Sakura y le tomó fuertemente del brazo cortándola con una espada, de la herida cayó una gota de sangre únicamente y la encerró en la esfera, los copos de nieve se tornaron rojos y luego se alejaron, pero Hinata logró percibirlos al tiempo que Kyoaku quitaba el campo de energía.

Sakura vio a Hinata e intentó acercarse, por lo que la Hyuga corrió hacia ella pasando su brazo por su cuello, para sostenerla.

-Por favor Hinata no le digas nada a nadie-

-Pero Sakura uno de ellos era Hiretsu Yukimura, el actor- murmuró Hinata.

-Lo sé, pero sino Sasuke se enfurecerá y ya sabes cómo es-

Hinata asintió y tras esto Sakura quedó inconsciente, pero sin ninguna herida visible.

-¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Hinata los viste?- Ino corrió a colocarse el otro brazo de Sakura en su cuello.

-Solo fueron unos sujetos muy poderosos, pero no los reconocí- Hinata mintió, para ayudar a Sakura.

-Sakura despierta… por favor- Ino la sacudía.

 **…**

Sasuke dejó a los Taka frente a la guarida de Orochimaru y esperó a que Karin rastreará a Orochimaru y que sí estaba allí pero con mucha calma, eso tranquilizó a Sasuke, y esperó para que entraran.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- preguntó Karin.

-Por qué dije que no nos volveríamos a ver- dijo con voz amenazante.

-Si claro y a nosotros qué-

-Ustedes se me pegaron…. Eso es todo, ahora no nos volveremos a ver-

-Si como digas- Suigetsu empezó a entrar a la guarida.

-Buena suerte Sasuke- dijo Jugo.

-Si necesitan de nosotros en Konoha, no dudes en llamarme o sí tú nos necesitas- Karin lo vio con un deje de tristeza.

-Sí gracias- Sasuke le dio la espalada y ella entró en la guarida.

Sasuke ignorando todo lo ocurrido a Sakura, se percató que en el camino se veía humo y corrió para verificar de qué se trataba, encontró unos almacenes de arroz quemándose por completo, con el susanoo apagó las llamas, pero ya era muy tarde, muchas pérdidas se observaban y eso traería más problemas para los pobladores. Con pesar se quedó para ayudar y eso le retrasó un día.

Cuando por fin terminó de ayudar encontró otras ciudades igual, lo cual para el País del Fuego sería un desastre, no sabía a qué se debía, pero era como si tratasen de arruinar la economía de la aldea y a él mismo en su regreso a Konoha.

De pronto sintió un golpe en su pecho y la figura de Sakura pasó por su mente, notó que algo andaba mal y tras despedirse del último lugar, usó el kamui y llegó a las puertas de Konoha, corrió para llegar al hospital y como temió no encontró a su pelirrosa para recibirlo, al entrar al hospital vio como las enfermeras lo veían con tristeza y preocupación.

-Sasuke sube de inmediato a la habitación 216 es Sakura…-

Sasuke no dejó que le dieran más información, sorprendiéndolos e incluso a las cuatro kunoichis, pues ya estaba parado frente a la habitación, hiperventilando y tras un palpitar acelerado del corazón, de un empujón abrió la puerta, temiendo que su mal presentimiento al dejar a Sakura y esa pesadilla, se hicieran realidad y su angustia se evidenció al ver a Sakura…

Continuación…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. A los que me insinuaron que Hiretsu haría de las suyas, tenían razón, pero le agregué a su hermanito y si lo notan elegí esos nombres:**

 **Hiretsu=Malo**

 **Kyoaku= Malvado**

 **Yukimura=Nevado del pueblo**

 **Para que se hagan una idea do lo que viene.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto y de nuevo gracias por leer, Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15

. Konbanwa .

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero la tarea, entrega de proyectos, parciales, fala de conexión y problemas emocionales no me dejaron revisar el capítulo a tiempo. Así que por el enrome retraso, para compensarles actualizo de noche y le agregué cosillas para hacerlo más largo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus mensajes pidiendo la continuación y gracias por leer porque ya pasamos los 350 reviews. A los lectores que dejan sus mensajes en facebook también mil gracias por responder al aviso de actualización.

° Anime: Naruto

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

° Personajes de mi propiedad:

Yusuke Katsumoto

Masayuki Junichi

ayato Nakamura

Ryu Kido

Mei Kido

Hiretsu Yukimura

Suki

Señora Tomoko

¡Sin más a leer!

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 ** _"SASUKE Y SAKURA Y SU NOVIAZGO FAMOSO"_**

La vio con su rostro empapado de lágrimas y sudor, semidesnuda, porque la sabana no le dejaba ver los atributos de la chica, no lo podía creer, la había tomado, pero parecía que a la fuerza, pues él sí estaba desnudo, por lo que se tapó con las sábanas, apenado pues no recordaba nada.. De pronto ella le vio y le habló.

-Sasuke-kun… qué te pasa, por qué lo hiciste, yo confié en ti…-

-Discúlpame, por favor, no sé qué pasó… yo no… recuerdo nada… Sakura yo no quería- Sasuke vio temblando, recordaba haber visto el libro que Sai le dio y luego quedarse dormido, pero haberle hecho eso a Sakura, no, tal vez en un trance llegó hasta la habitación de Sakura porque inmediatamente notó que estaban en la cama de la pelirrosa.

-Ahora ya no hay nada que hacer- Sakura se tapo completamente con la sabana.

-Sí, yo responderé, pero por favor discúlpame- El pelinegro temblaba, mientras la abrazaba desconcertado.

-No Sasuke-kun, yo te lleve a esto… y me duele dejarte, pero ya no importa, tú fuiste y serás siempre el primero en mi vida- Sakura se separó y empezó a caminar.

-Sakura no… por qué, me dejarás… ya dije que me haré responsable y no es por obligación yo…- Sasuke la siguió en la habitación.

Sakura lo vio con una mirada triste y desconcertada, en ese momento alguien la esperaba, ya no era la habitación, era un lugar desconocido y una silueta masculina atrajo a Sakura a la fuerza y se la llevó envuelta en esa sábana blanca desmayada.

-¡Sakura no me dejes… yo te amo!- el pelinegro gritó confundido.

Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado, cuando abrió los ojos vio que aún estaba en su habitación, empapado en sudor y con un gran dolor en el pecho, era solo una pesadilla, suspiró cansino, pero estaba inquieto pues el dolor fue igual al que sentía cuando perdió a su familia, quizá este era aún peor, deseaba ver a su Sakura, pero temía que de ir a su habitación, la pesadilla se hiciera realidad, se convertiría en un violador.

Se dirigió a la ducha y con un baño frío en plena madrugada trató de calmarse, peor aún al recordar a su chica con indicios que él le había robado su inocencia, fue algo difícil. Ahora seguramente era un pervertido como Naruto o Sai, se froto el rostro con dureza "si sigues así Sasuke enloquecerás".

 **…**

Sakura se despidió de sus padres, era una nueva semana seguramente llena de emociones junto a su Sasuke. Su madre la dejó en la puerta, para despedirse de ella, pero abrazó a Sakura, quien le correspondió sin entender por qué lo hacía su madre, pero lo que le susurro le saco de su estado de tranquilidad.

-Recuerda que confiamos en ti, pero no está de más sí te lo recuerdo-

-¡Mamá por favor¡- Sakura vio sonrojada al interior, cerciorándose de que su padre no las miraba, pero al ver que se acercaba sintió más vergüenza, casi estuvo a punto de defraudar su confianza. Así que Salió a toda prisa, para no sentirse peor, pero en el trayecto se topó con alguien y casi se cae, sino es porque la sujetaron con firmeza.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención- Sakura aún seguía sujeta de la mano del extraño, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse mal por su descuido.

-Por qué siempre estas distraída- Esa voz hizo que el corazón de Sakura, diera un vuelco

-Sasuke-kun… yo… lo siento… tienes razón, siempre hago algo así- Sakura bajo su mirada sonrojada.

-Descuida, así me gustas y deseaba verte, así que lo hiciste más fácil.

-¿Verme? ¿Ocurre algo?- Sakura levantó su rustro para ver la mirada de Sasuke aún más profunda y algo triste.

-Me haces tanta falta- En ese momento Sasuke la beso tiernamente y luego la abrazo, recordando el dolor que sintió al hacerle daño en el sueño y luego perderle.

Sakura no entendía nada, más le encantaba ver a Sasuke cariñoso, cosa muy extraña en él, últimamente estaba así y mejor aún el día anterior que no le importo demostrar su amor en público, pero sabía que no sería así siempre, Sasuke Uchiha era especial y en algún momento se avergonzaría de esas muestras, solo esperaba que no fuera muy pronto, porque ese beso y abrazo le inquietaba, además de sentirlo triste.

Llegaron al hospital y su trabajo continúo, pero parecía que Tsunade trataba de alejarlos, porque le asignaba a cada momento a Sakura nuevas cosas, alejando a Sasuke de ella. Sin embargo en cuanto se topaban en el pasillo Sasuke la acorralaba y la besaba, cuidando que nadie los viera, esa era el Sasuke que Sakura conocía, el que se avergonzaba, además cruzaban miradas cuando pasaban acompañados de otros.

Debido a que Sasuke decidió no seguir consejos, no hubo más citas de ese tipo, se limitaron a salir de compras, quedarse en una banca y cenar con los Haruno. Sakura era feliz de todos modos, pero Sasuke se veía diferente y aunque trataba de ocultar su preocupación, siendo el chico Uchiha, parecía que era desdén hacia la relación con la pelirrosa. En la aldea empezaron a ver que después de las demostraciones románticas de los chicos, ahora parecían amigos o simplemente los veían caminar distraídos, lo cual estaba despertando rumores sobre la aproximación de una ruptura o que el Uchiha se estaba cansando, otros osados decían que Sakura, se estaba desilusionando de él ahora que ya había visto sus nuevas costumbres y que cualquier chico tenía oportunidad.

Pasados unos días algo vino a sacar a Sasuke y Sakura de su monotonía, Sakura acompañó a Ino a ver una película, ya que Sasuke no pudo por estar realizando unos asuntos para Tsunade, claro sospechó que lo hizo adrede para alejarlos. Sabiendo que iba con Yamanaka, no le dio importancia, no había chico allí. Pero al día siguiente al escuchar que todo el mundo comentaba lo apuesto que era el actor, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Caminó junto a Sakura quien se veía normal, no le comentó nada, eso le tranquilizó, pero muchos vieron que Sasuke estaba molesto y Sakura distraída.

Cuando llegaron ese día al hospital a Sakura la esperaba Tsunade con un buen número de jóvenes médicos, que no podían controlar sus poderes sanadores o que estaban despertándolos, por lo que la mejor para ser su sensei, era la pelirrosa.

Sasuke estaba más controlador que nunca, ver a los muchachos estar hasta babeando por Sakura le hacía actuar extraño, pero aún así todos esos chicos no sabían de la relación del pelinegro con la pelirosa, porque ocultaban muy bien su relación, además de su falta de romanticismo era fácil decir que solo eran amigos. El pelinegro temía que cualquier extraño que apareciera fuera el de su pesadilla, así que haciendo a un lado su orgullo fue a ver a Tsunade, pidiéndole que lo dejara trabajar al lado de Sakura todo el tiempo, pues era sumamente peligroso que ella estuviese rodeada de gente extraña, que ansiaba aprender de su poder.

Después de reír a carcajadas la sannin aceptó, Sasuke se limitó a apretar sus puños e imaginar una tortura lenta para la rubia, aún así le agradeció y se dispuso a vigilar a su pelirrosa las horas que trabajara al día, se había salido con la suya.

La última en unirse a los estudiantes de Sakura, fue una rubia de ojos turquesa, llamada Mei Kido, ella era un caso especial porque perdió sus poderes por completo y era muy útil al poder ver lo que sucedería en la salud de los pacientes, así que era valiosa en su país y para su hermano. Ella milagrosamente iba recuperando sus poderes gradualmente, mientras más cerca estaba de Sakura, cosa que la pelirrosa, con su habilidad analítica empezó a atar cabos, de su condición. Ese ninjutsu de Mei, ella lo tenía almacenado, desde que entró en la capsula de Yusuke, ahora lo conocía bien y las otras alteraciones, era obvio que venían de haber sido expuesta también, pero claro no le comentó nada a Sasuke, pero temía que de un momento a otro él también se diera cuenta, pues al igual que ella era muy observador e inteligente.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse mal nuevamente, aún así trabajaba como si nada, pero su color era preocupante, sin contar que trataba de estar abrigada todo el tiempo. Sasuke no le comentó nada, pero la observaba detenidamente y además él sentía algo parecido y se lo hubiese hecho ver sin importar que estaban frente a una estudiante, sino es porque Ino entró como un huracán en la habitación y con un afiche en mano, se abalanzó a Sakura y dando grititos le acercó su tesoro a Sakura, dejando a Sair en la entrada sofocado por seguirla.

-Frentona… me acabo de enterar que nuestro príncipe vendrá a Konoha-

-Ino puerca, cálmate no puedo ver si me pegas eso en el rostro- Sakura la alejó con un tic en la ceja izquierdo.

-Es Ryu, mira- Ino sostuvo el afiche para que Sakura lo viera.

Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojó, un poco por el actor y otra porque Ino estaba haciendo que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su interés por el famoso. Aún así, a Sasuke ya le estaba crispando los nervios. Cuando Sakura notó la mirada penetrante del pelinegro, trató de disimular.

-Ino sabes que yo… me fijo en la actuación nada más-

-Ay no te hagas- Ino codeo a Sakura -el otro día en el cine bien que hiciste fila para obtener uno igual a este- la pelirrubia señalaba su afiche, pero Sasuke no podía ver bien al sujeto.

-Yo no… bueno- Sakura empezó a jugar con sus dedos y Sasuke ya estaba sintiendo ganas de asesinar a ese sujeto.

-Ya sé lo haces porque tu guardaespaldas esta aquí… Sasuke-kun no te importa verdad… pues quien sabe tal vez a ti te toque atenderlo, después de todo tienes cierta fama con los hombres jóvenes y apuestos, claro porque saben que yo ya estoy comprometida, eres bonita, sí es así pides un autógrafo para ti y para mí-

Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, pero al notar su estado Mei intervino porque pese a que Ino daba a entender que Sasuke era solo un protector, a ella no la engañaban.

-En realidad, Ryu viene a ver a Sakura- contestó Mei.

-Pe-pe-pero cómo- dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Bueno Ruy es mi hermano y yo le comenté de mi enorme avance gracias a Sakura y él quiere agradecerle personalmente, nada más Ino-

-Tú tú tú… su hermana… pero como no me di cuenta esos ojos turquesa, aunque su cabello no es igual-

-Hasta ahora lo notas- Sasuke la vio triunfante y bulonamente.

-No me digas que tú si sabías Sasuke-kun, porque hasta ahora no estabas enterado del interés de Sakura por el super guapo actor Ryu- Ino alzó una ceja y formó una risa burlona.

-Eso duele… no Sasuke- Sai sonreía, viendo a Sasuke rechinando los dientes.

-Tú… limítate a controlar a Yamanaka… no ves que está más interesada en el actor que en ti- Sasuke lo vio con arrogancia.

El rostro de Sai se puso serio y Sasuke sonrió triunfante nuevamente, mientras Ino notó que el pelinegro trataba de dañar a su amado.

-Sai no te preocupes tú eres el único en mi vida- mientras le guiñaba un ojo, provocando un sonrojo en el muchacho, pues se estaba acostumbrando a que Ino lo hiciera en frente de todos.

Sakura sonreía divertida por la acción de su amiga, siempre era así de atrevida y se alegraba de que por fin encontrará el amor y que mejor que su amigo, eso era doble felicidad.

-Lo ves Uchiha se interesa más en mí "que soy su novio"- Sai estaba molestando a Sasuke, pues notaba que tanto él como Sakura no decían nada de su noviazgo frente a Mei y era de esperarse de los dos lentos, así que era divertido aprovecharse y poner celoso a Sasuke, ahora que conocía la intención de Ino, así que intervendría también.

-Pero dinos Mei, Ruy es soltero y Sakura tiene oportunidad de estar a su lado- Sai fue directo al grano.

-Bueno...- Mei vio a Sasuke y Sakura, para proseguir, pero ninguno decía nada, así que decidió seguirle el juego al Sai e Ino -Sí, es soltero y vio a la linda sensei Sakura… así que… imagínate-

-Lo escuchaste Uchiha- Sai se volteo para ver la expresión de Sasuke, pero éste parecía tranquilo, ya parecía que se estaba viendo en un espejo.

-Sakura es importante en la aldea, recuerda que fue la única mujer que estuvo hasta el final luchando contra Kaguya, fue ella quien le dio el golpe final, es normal que "sujetos importantes se fijen en ella"- Sasuke habló entre dientes -por eso ella… aunque ella es… mi… preocupación debo cuidarla de los que se le acerquen- Aunque deseo decir que le molestaba, porque era su novia, no pudo, algo se lo impedía y no era su personalidad desagradable para muchos.

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura lo vio con tristeza, creyó que diría que ella era su novia, pero claro no eran como Ino y Sai, así que al escucharlo bajo su vista y su cabello ocultó su triste mirada.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun, creo que deberías marcar tu territorio… después de todo Sakura se merece que tú…-

-Me traigas mis cosas, ya nos vamos- Sakura no dejó que Ino terminará para no poner molesto a Sasuke, si él no diría de su relación, ella tampoco lo haría.

-Lo ves has tu trabajo y ve por sus cosas- Ino captó que su amiga había interrumpido a propósito, así que no dijo más y se molestó con Sasuke.

-Sí Yamanaka, ahora voy por tus cosas "Sakura"- Sasuke empezó a caminar dejando una atmosfera sombría.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- Sakura lo vio alejarse sin voltear a verla.

-Yo… debo ir por algo también… disculpen-Mei siguió a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Ino y Sai sorprendieron a Sakura, pues al voltearse, los encontró besándose apasionadamente, la pelirrosa sonrió y se fue al cuarto contiguo, claro corriendo la cortina para darles privacidad.

Sasuke caminaba meditando sobre la llegada del actor, después del sueño que tuvo, le inquietaba que ese sujeto se convirtiese en una pesadilla real, pues temía que la silueta fuese Ryu.

-Sasuke, espera por favor- Mei por fin lo alcanzó, al tiempo que el giraba la perilla de la oficina de Sakura.

-Entra- Sasuke esperó a que entrara y luego se giró hacia ella, mostrándose accesible con ella por primera vez -Ahora puedes hablar, sé que tienes interés en hacerlo y no es por mí-

-¡Claro que no!- Mei hizo una cara de desagrado -si lo sabías ¿por qué me ignorabas?-

-Por costumbre- Sasuke sonrió.

-Eres todo un caso… pero en realidad debo decirte que Sakura está mal… mi chakra estaba en ella por eso lo recuperé fácilmente, pero no me atreví a decirle algo, aunque creo que tú ya lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-Sí, lo sé, Sakura tiene problemas, pero no sé hasta dónde llegará esto-

-Bueno mi hermano…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano?- Sasuke se mostró siniestro.

-Mi hermano está interesado en Sakura… y yo no creo que sea conveniente después de todo… es algo que le infundió un sujeto… no sé por qué… pero mi hermano se veía muy interesado, parecía que ya estaba enamorado, creí que era de su coprotagonista, pero me equivoqué- Mei cerró los ojos.

-Entonces será un problema… que resolveré- Sasuke se veía muy decidido.

\- … no te preocupes, tu ganas, se ve que la sensei te quiere, pero debes exteriorizar más tus sentimientos… -Mei se detuvo al ver a Sakura entrar.

-Sakura sensei, perdón pero le estaba diciendo a Sasuke de tus problemas con el chakra sanador, además ahora que están juntos y no nos interrumpirán, puedo decirlo sus chakras están mezclados, ahora comparten más que saliva-

Sakura que se había colocado al lado de Sasuke cruzó su mirada con él y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Eso creo también… pero eso de compartir más…- Sakura no podía decirle el resto.

-No se preocupen yo se que se han besado… son novios… aunque lo ocultan muy bien, sé que muchos en la aldea hablan de su noviazgo, pero muchos de nosotros, los estudiantes no vemos nada romántico entre ustedes, me imagino que por que por profesionalismo dejan de lado su relación, solo yo que lo noté por mis poderes-

-Es que Sasuke-kun… no sé, creo que somos reservados- Sakura se avergonzó, no quería decir nada que incomodará a Sasuke.

-Comprendo, pero muchos que están fuera de Konoha no saben de su relación, además, sé que Sasuke ha estado viajando solo durante casi dos años, por eso estaba diciéndole que demuestre sus sentimientos, saben mi hermano es uno de ellos y por eso tiene curiosidad de comprobar si en verdad tienen una relación, hay un sujeto entre el reparto de su última película, que le recomendó a Sakura y le dijo que era una dama soltera, porque Uchiha la había abandonado, pese a que ella le amaba, así que mi hermano al ver su fotografía no dudó en enviarme y así poder conocerte sensei y corroborar lo dicho, pues así podrá estar a tu lado y como agradecimiento, si es que fuiste abandonada, restablecer tu honor.. Eso entendí… cuando lo dejé en las grabaciones se veía ilusionado y enamorado, las escenas con Sayuki, parecían de ensueño, se veía enamorado… creo que era por ti sensei… así que si estas soltera él…-

-No lo está es mi novia y no la…- Sasuke se sintió fatal algo en las palabras de la chica lo afectaban.

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura tomó su mano.

-Mi hermano se llevará una decepción, pero es mejor así, no es malo, solo se preocupa por mi sensei… aunque no sé por qué, pero bueno les mostraré que hace mi poder ahora que lo recuperé por completo- Mei empezó a sacar energía de sus manos y pasarlo sobre Sakura y Sasuke y vieron como los chakras se estaban mezclando -lo ven ambos lo comparten y creo que Sakura podrías usar habilidades de Sasuke y viceversa, este escáner que les hice me sirve para ver su salud en un futuro- en ese momento el chakra de Sakura absorbió por completo el de Sasuke y se incrementó, pero después se extinguió por completo.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Sasuke abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

Sakura en cambio vio a Mei con tristeza, anticipándose a lo que su alumna diría pues ya lo sospechaba, pero ahora le confirmaría lo que trató de negarse a sí misma.

-Significa que Sakura puede absorber el chakra de los que le rodean, pienso que es principalmente poder sanador, porque sí ves es el que predomina, pero no sé por qué absorbe el tuyo, alguien lo hizo y no sé si para bien o para mal, pero al absorber demasiado, puede generar tanto poder que no lo podrá soportar y por ende Sakura… puede mo…-

-Vamos no es solo una suposición, tus poderes hacen un escáner futuro, pero si recuerdan es incierto, así que como hay paz no pasará nada y en eso podré descubrir una forma de combatir mi problema… ¡ya lo verán!- Sakura trató de calmar la situación y darles ánimos, viendo sus rostros abatidos, pero ese ánimo era más para ella.

-Tranquila Mei, eso no pasará yo velaré por Sakura, sin importar qué, la apoyaré para encontrar la estabilidad en sus poderes- Sasuke sabía que sería capaz de dar su vida por su pelirrosa.

-Me alegra Sasuke y te creo-

Ahora la preocupación de Sauke creció, siendo un ninja con un talento analítico, era obvio que el sueño aterrador que experimentó, empezaba a tener sentido, claro no los deseos de tenerla, seguramente intentarían separarlos, sabía que su amor era fuerte, sobrevivió años, pero ya habían dañado a Sakura y todo por su culpa, cuando los contrabandistas la secuestraron, Kakashi se lo contó todo y aunque él más que nadie conocía el fuerte espíritu de Sakura, era una mujer que en el fondo lo necesitaba y aunque estuviesen años separados se amarían, pero sí ella desaparecía de ese mundo aún estando él, se volvería loco y buscaría la forma de acompañarla, después de todo ella era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, solo por ella, ahora él tenía ganas de vivir y disfrutar lo que un día perdió. Sí más personas intentarán perjudicarla, él lo descubriría y lo mejor sería mantener su relación bajo perfil, hasta conocer a Ryu y saber más del asunto, por él ella ya no debía ser perjudicada.

Sakura caminó junto a Sasuke en silencio como ya era costumbre, pero esta vez él se veía más distante, y en efecto el pelinegro veía pasar una y otra vez el rostro triste de Sakura, ese dolor de perderla, le estaba afectando demasiado, así que llegaron frente a la puerta y antes de despedirse la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Pasa algo?... Sasuke-kun, estas más raro de lo normal- Sakura soltó una risilla para calmarlo.

-Cuídate sí, por favor no hagas nada… bueno pasaré mañana por ti- Sasuke le sonrió.

-Sí claro… pero si algo anda mal, dímelo por favor-

-Y tú… me lo dirías… me ocultaste eso del chakra y sé que no lo acabas de descubrir- Sasuke la tomó de los hombros.

-Sasuke-kun… yo- Sakura evitó verlo.

-Sasuke pasa la cena esta lista, nos acompañas verdad- Kizashi salió sonriente.

-Señor gracias pero no creo que sea conveniente… yo-

-Te estás negando… me desprecias- la cara de Kizashi mostró dureza, logrando que Sasuke se sintiera incómodo.

-No señor discúlpeme por favor- Sasuke hizo una reverencia.

-jejeje me imaginé que eso funcionaría- Kizashi en cuestión de segundos, suavizó sus facciones y empujó a Sasuke dentro de la casa. Y Sakura se quedó impresionada de ver cómo obedecía a su padre.

Después de la cena, Sasuke aprovechó para entrar en la habitación de Sakura, ya que había pedido permiso para ir al baño, pero al salir no lo soportaba más, recordaba a Ino diciendo del poster de Sakura. Allí lo vio colocado en todo su esplendor a Ryu, un tic apareció en su ceja. Yamanaka tenía razón el sujeto se veía bien, seguro por tanto maquillaje, pero algo en él le parecía familiar, pero Sakura lo admiraba.

-Sasuke-kun, lo quitaré si te molesta- Sakura corrió a despegarlo, pero Sasuke le tomo la mano.

-Yo confío en ti y tienes derecho, yo solo he logrado que no veas a tu alrededor- Sasuke bajo su rostro.

-Eso no es cierto, yo decidí ver solo a Sasuke-kun- Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente.

Sasuke sonrió, pero se sentía incómodo, no quería que Kizashi los viera abrazándose en la habitación, si se suponía que solo iba al baño, creería que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, sin contar con el sueño que se desarrollaba en ese lugar, así que se alejó de ella y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, al escuchar a Kizashi llamarlo, dejando a Sakura con una risilla porque le temía a Kizashi.

Se despidió de todos, pero solo fingió alejarse, después subió al balcón y en silencio esperó hasta que Sakura se durmió. Entró y activando su sharingan la observó cuidadosamente, para cerciorarse que estaba mejorando, no había alteraciones, acarició su mejilla y le beso, luego salió por la ventana a su apartamento casi por la madrugada, pero temía que al dormir el sueño se repitiera, así que vio hacia la ventana dejando que el cálido viento le acariciara la piel, esperando la hora de ir a trabajar.

-Sasuke-kun, te amo tanto- Sakura se veía muy mal y en medio de una habitación, débil y con un hermoso vestido. Sasuke no podía sacarla y ella estaba muriendo. Esta vez, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke se despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada. Esos sueños se estaban volviendo aterradores.

Esa mañana el Hokage llamó a Sasuke a su oficina, así que no pudo ir a recoger a Sakura, como le había prometido, pero en realidad pasó casi toda la noche velando su sueño y las únicas horas que pudo dormir fueron un tormento, ese miedo de perder a sus seres queridos estaba volviendo.

-Bienvenido Sasuke, te estábamos esperando- Kakashi se veía feliz.

-Teme, te ves fatal- Naruto se acercó a verlo de pies a cabeza y cruzó sus brazos.

-Creo que Sakura está siendo muy exigente- Sai le sonrió.

-Qué dijiste- Sasuke se volteo a verlo con el sharingan activado.

-Solo bromeaba- Sai borró su sonrisa y sintió temor.

-Calma Teme, es que no te has visto en un espejo, además Sai no se refería a nada pervertido- Naruto le tocó un hombro.

-Es que no dormí bien… nada más- Sasuke cerró los ojos.

-Calma muchachos, les hice venir porque les asigné una misión, acompañaran a un mercader de arroz a su pueblo, hay rumores de vándalos, así que mejor que ustedes para protegerle.

-Entonces solo con el Dobe y el anbu es suficiente… no cree porque debo acompañarles- Sasuke cruzó los brazos.

-Oye Teme, no quieres pasar tiempo con tus amigos, ya solo te mantienes en el hospital, no quieres ganar dinero- Naruto frotó sus manos.

-Yo si quiero, para pagar los gastos de mi boda con Ino-

-Si Sasuke debes ahorrar, además sabemos que solo Sakura te retiene aquí… pero tus amigos te extrañamos- Naruto lo codeo.

-Por eso los elegí a ustedes tres, después de todo son el equipo 7, y aunque la misión no es peligrosa, que mejor que pasar tiempo como amigos-

-Pero falta Sakura, ella también es del equipo e indispensable- Sasuke se sonrojó.

-Sí tienes razón, pero ella es tu novia y sabemos que aunque es indispensable, este momento es de chicos, porque Naruto está casado, Sai se la pasa en la floristería Yamanaka y tú Sasuke estas con Sakura, las chicas los tienen a tiempo completo-

-Bueno tiene razón- Naruto se frotó la nariz.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y terminó aceptando, pero antes de salir se volteo a Kakashi,

-Por favor, cuida de Sakura… de ahora en adelante te pido que me informes sí algo le sucede-

-¿Por qué?, le pasa algo-

-Aún no estoy seguro… pero tomo mis precauciones, recuerda lo que le ocurrió con los contrabandistas-

-Y también recuerdas que se las arregló sola, por eso no interviniste o me equivoco-

-Sí… pero … tienes razón, de todos modos te la encargo-

-Claro, ve con cuidado yo lo haré lo prometo… después de todo fue mi alumna y no hice lo suficiente para que no sufriera-

Naruto se despidió de Hinata y Sai de Ino en la floristería, pues ese día no tenía turno en el hospital, en cambio Sasuke iba a despedirse de Sakura a su casa, pero Kizashi le informó que la chica le esperó, pero se fue sola, al ver que se retrasaba. Sasuke se encaminó a la entrada de la aldea, pues ya era tarde y el mercader los esperaba, dudo en ir por Sakura, pero no podía hacer esperar más, sería poco profesional y dado que no le importó que fuera él, Sasuke Uchiha quien le cuidará, aún sabiendo su pasado, debía ser cortez.

Sakura miraba por una ventana de su oficina, pensando en Sasuke, pues no llegó por ella, como siempre pensaba que le avergonzaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero se sentía nerviosa, algo le ingquietaba, de pronto Masayuki entró corriendo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura, Ino acaba de llamarte y dice que Sasuke se va a una misión y que será de tres días-

Sakura se entristeció, no se explicaba porque no le había comentado nada y se enteraba por terceros, sintió como antes, que se iba y ella lo esperaría.

-Entonces se va, pero…-

-Sakura dice Ino que quería despedirse de ti y fue a tu casa, pero como Kakashi le asigno la misión hace media hora no tuvo tiempo y tú nunca tienes el móvil encendido en el hospital, así que…-

-Debo ir entonces… yo, pero el trabajo-

-Vete yo te cubriré-

Sakura salió disparada para darles alcance, mientras Sasuke veía el horizonte para salir sin ver a su amada, pensó en teletransportarse, pero usar ese poder en momentos así no sería adecuado. Sakura sintió algo en su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos estaba a metros de la salida de Konoha, no entendía como lo había hecho, pero en cuanto Sasuke sintió ese poder se giró nuevamente y la vio sonrojada frente a él.

-Sasuke-kun-

-Sakura-

-Buen viaje, Ino me dijo que se iban y como fue…-

-Perdón intenté verte… pero debo cumplir con mi deber y-

Sakura se acercó a él, ante la mirada de todos, que esperaban afuera, claro Naruto y Sai sonreían traviesamente.

-Sakura te veré luego sí- Sasuke tocó su frente como ya era costumbre.

-Cuídate mucho y te esperaré- Sakura le sonrió tiernamente.

Los tres chicos junto al mercader se alejaron y la pelirrosa regresó a sus labores. Tal y como dijo Kakashi unos ladrones salieron al camino del grupo 7, pero Naruto con unos clones de sombra y Sasuke con el Susano, pusieron en orden todo y Sai cuidó muy bien al mercader.

-Sasuke exageraste, el Susano ¿enserio?-

-Hmp-

-Lo que sucede es que quiere regresar junto a la feita-

-Sai- Sasuke empezó a caminar en dirección de Sai-

-Perdón Sasuke, solo bromeo-

En agradecimiento el mercader les ofreció quedarse a almorzar en su casa, porque lo llevaron más pronto de lo debido y además habían ayudado a montar su nuevo negocio y por la misma paga. Los chicos aceptaron, pero no pasar la noche porque sí lo hacían regresarían en dos días como dijo Kakashi y Sasuke quería regresar al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, a medio día también recibieron la visita de Ryu Kido, Kakashi lo acompañó hasta el Hospital para encontrarse con Sakura y Mei, así que la pelirrosa estuvo emocionada y le llamó a Ino, quien en cuestión de minutos ya estaba allí junto a Hinata que la llevó casi arrastras, Ten Ten pasó por Karin, para no llegar sola y le caía bien.

Ryu le firmó autógrafos a las chicas y luego junto a Kakashi se dirigió a la Torre del Hokage, pero dejó a Karin e Ino preocupadas por el interés mostrado hacia Sakura, porque según ellas era exagerado.

-Sakura ahora que estamos solos deseo decirte que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto-

-Gracias, eres muy amable- Sakura se sonrojó, pero se sintió incómoda.

-Te gustaría almorzar conmigo en dos dos días, me gustaría hacerlo mañana mismo, pero estaré ocupado, así que si fueras tan amable-

-Bueno yo… no sé si se conveniente… mi novio-

-¿Novio?-

-Sí Sasuke Uchiha, él es mi novio- a Sakura no le importó mencionar su relación, aun temiendo que a Sasuke no le gustará, pero no quería que en su ausencia se hicieran rumores acerca de ella y otro hombre.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero me enteré que Sasuke te abandonó y como no lo he visto, creí que era verdad-

-No es así… él no está porque… bueno él-

-No mientas, yo sé que tuvieron una relación, porque decía que lo esperaba su novia, pero con lo que me dijeron no importa, debes darte una oportunidad-

Sakura sintió su corazón palpitar, en sus viajes Sasuke sin ser su novio lo decía, eso la enternecía y le hacía querer llorar.

-Sasuke no está porque- Sakura vacilaba en revelar que estaba de misión pues eso en otras circunstancias, sería peligroso.

-Porque está en una misión y Sakura te dice la verdad Sasuke es su novio-

-Kakashi- Sakura lo vio aliviada, esa interrupción la salvó de cometer una imprudencia, seguro Sasuke odiaría si contaba su vida a extraños.

-Ya veo, entonces me gustaría agradecer la ayuda de la señorita Sakura hacia mi hermanita y a usted también, claro-

-Pero a mí ¿por qué?-

-Usted es el gobernante de Konoha, así que he decidido hacer el estreno de mi película "Pasión de Adolescentes" aquí y dejarle parte de las ganancias, para que ayude en la reconstrucción de la misma, sé que tiene miras de evolución y la conferencia de prensa se llevará a cabo al finalizar la película, será a nivel mundial-

-Si tienes razón, pero bueno… estaré encantado de obtener tu ayuda-

-Además falta una escena corta claro, pero quiero que la bella Sakura sea la que la realice-

-Pero no escenas románticas contigo- Kakashi se adelantó, pues Sasuke se enfurecería si eso se daba y le había prometido cuidar de ella, lo cual implicaba chicos acechadores.

-Es sobre una chica que necesita valor para fugarse con su amado y ella es perfecta, no tengo al actor, aunque sospecho algo… pero bueno yo tendré que hacer ese rol también-

-Pero Sasuke puede hacer ese papel- Kakashi no dio tregua.

-¿Uchiha?- Ryu sintió curiosidad por ver esa escena, después de todo sabía que el chico era demasiado frío y arrogante.

-Sí, así es, mañana en la noche regresará de una misión y estoy seguro que aceptará- El hokage se la jugó, aunque parecía lleno de seguridad, en el fondo sabía que el pelinegro se enfadaría y querría matarlo.

Sakura al escuchar el disparate de Kakashi, se puso nerviosa, pues no quería ni imaginar la reacción de Sasuke ante eso, si estaba cambiando era demasiado pedirle, que se prestara a cosas que consideraba ridículas y sabía bien que solo ella tenía el privilegio de verle su otra faceta, pues era como si el chico tuviese doble cara, ya de por sí las cosas entre ellos eran irreales, con eso podía hasta perder su lado amable.

-Bueno entonces pasado mañana hablaremos, aceptarás la invitación verdad Sakura, será para organizarnos-

Sakura vio a Kakashi angustiada, ahora no tenía opción, era su obligación aceptar, pero Sasuke era el problema, pues ya estaba segura que se pondría celoso.

-Claro que aceptará y Sasuke también estará allí- Kakashi nuevamente salvó a Sakura.

-Muy bien no se diga más, Hokage no se preocupe le aseguro que obtendrá muy buenos ingresos para la aldea-

-Sí claro, eres muy amable- Kakashi dio por terminada la conversación y haciendo a Sakura suspirar preocupada.

Ruy se retiró a observar el lugar que se convertiría en el set de la grabación de Sasuke y Sakura, mientras Kakashi y Sakura pensaban en cómo decirle a Sasuke lo de su pequeño papel en la película.

Como Sakura estaría ausente debido a las grabaciones y el almuerzo, tomó el turno nocturno durante los próximos días en el hospital, así que Yusuke y Masayuki la cubrirían en la Clínica Mental para Niños.

Afuera de Konoha los tres amigos decidieron pasar la noche frente a un río, pues aunque llevaban prisa, no era convienente que pasaran la noche viajando, así que empezaron a conversar tranquilamente.

-Saben estamos casi completos, como en los viejos tiempos, pero Sasuke tenía razón- Naruto se sentó junto a una hoguera improvisada.

-Nos hace falta la feita, además viéndolo bien ella cocina mejor que todos nosotros- Sai se sentó junto a Nauto.

-Claro dattebayo-

-Pero Sasuke debe extrañarla más y su comida, me enteré que hasta come dulce con ella- Sai le sonrió a Sasuke.

-En serio, creo que Sakura definitivamente es la única que logra hacer cambios en el Teme- Naruto codeo a Sasuke.

-Hmp-

-Eso significa sí, ya lo sabía dattebayo siempre la has amado, hasta Sai lo sabe y eso ya es mucho-

-Oye Naruto, el que sea un inexperto en muchas cosas no quiere decir que sea tonto-

-Eso no lo sabemos dattebayo-

-Para mí los dos son unos bakas- Sasuke por fin participó y les mostró una sonrisas de lado triunfante.

-Dobe no seas así, recuerda que te queremos- Naruto hiso un puchero.

-Ella me enseñó a sonreír de forma sincera-

-No me digas Sai, que también te gustaba Sakura-chan-

-La verdad cuando la ví por primera vez, me pareció una joven muy bonita por eso le decía fea y claro, me gustó, pero Ino me gustó más-

-Si lo recuerdo, pero aún le dices fea de vez en cuando-

-Sí pero no me gusta como mujer, Sasuke no me malinterpretes, Naruto ya tuve problemas con él por eso y al igual que Sakura, me golpeo-

-Tranquilo Teme, Sai nunca se propasó con Sakura-chan, el me ayudó a cuidar de ella.

-Pero es mi novia y siempre me amó- Sasuke interrumpió para marcar su territorio, además estaba orgulloso de serlo, le había ganado a todos ellos.

-Eso es Teme, debes decirlo a los cuatro vientos, porque Sakura-chan ahora es más bella y cualquiera hombre con inteligencia se puede fijar en ella, debes protegerla, nosotros estamos tranquilos ahora que ya están juntos.-

Sasuke lo vio preocupado, realmente a todos les había gustado Sakura y él, que siempre tuvo su amor la alejaba, era doloroso saber que tuvo tantas oportunidades de fijarse en uno de sus amigos y ser feliz y no seguir amando a un vengador desquiciado, era demasiado injusto para ella, pues esos chicos que pudieron hacerla feliz la animaron y ayudaron a traerlo de vuelta, cuando el lazo de amor entre ellos era tan frágil.

-Gracias chicos… por cuidar de Sakura-

-Era nuestro deber dattebayo-

-Ella es como nuestra hermanita-

-Lo sé-

-Eso está bien porque sí le haces daño otra vez te haremos pagar, y haremos que se aleje de ti para siempre, aunque creo que eso es imposible, después de todo lo que han pasado-

-Yo creo que es el destino Sakura estaba destinada en mi vida-

-Teme hoy estas más hablador que de costumbre- Naruto le dio un golpecito.

-Dobe no hagas eso o lo pagaras-

-Ay sí vas a matarme, mira Sai- el rubio le sacó la lengua.

-Ya verás- Sasuke se lanzó para darle un golpe, pero Sai lo detuvo y lo empujó, haciendo que cayera sentado.

Sasuke trató de levantarse pero, tanto Naruto como Sai se le echaron encima y empezaron a retozar como unos chiquillos.

 **…**

Sakura se levantó un tanto preocupada, ese día no vería a Sasuke, pues regresarían hasta el otro día y eso le daba tiempo para pensar en cómo decirle de su pequeño papel en la película de Ryu.

Salió a comprar y llevó muchas cosas para equipar de comida el refrigerador de Sasuke, claro los tomates eran indispensables. En el camino encontró a Karin y Suigetsu, se unieron a ella y conversaron un rato, claro fue Suigetsu el que habló tratando de hacerla reír. Sakura se sentía bien con ellos, después de todo era el otro grupo de Sasuke y le habían sido fieles y no eran desagradables, cuando se despidieron Sakura les abrazó al mismo tiempo con un poquito de fuerza.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi Sasuke-kun y por ser sus amigos, aún en la oscuridad, no me cansaré de decírselos-

-Sí que nos causó problemas- Suigetsu se froto de nariz.

-Pero lo hicimos porque él nos dio otra oportunidad de ver la vida- Karin se sonrojó, mientras veía a Suigetsu.

-Bueno ya saben también pueden considerarme su amiga-

-De verdad señorita Sakura- Suigetsu la vio con destellos en los ojos.

-Si es en serio-

-Entonces eres un miembro más de Taka-

-Gracias Suigetsu-

-Aunque no sé si Sasuke-kun esté de acuerdo- Karin se acomodó las gafas -Tú eres luz y nosotros oscuridad, no querrá que seas como nosotros-

-Calma él lo entenderá, además ya no son como antes y sí surgieran nuevas misiones me gustaría trabajar algún día con alguno de ustedes-

-Sí claro como digas- Karin le movió la mano.

Así se alejaron los Taka y Sakura se paró frente al complejo de apartamentos, viendo el de Sasuke. Subió las gradas y le pidió a la señora Tomoko, la encargada del lugar, que le pusiera los víveres a Sasuke en la nevera, pero la señora le entregó la llave para que o hiciera ella misma, pues le tomó cierto aprecio. Sakura aceptó y aprovechó para limpiar el lugar. Al salir varios vecinos la vieron y comenzaron a murmurar cosas algo desagradables "viene a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha, pero al parecer salió sin decir nada" "seguro ya se fue otra vez y la pobrecilla vino a cerciorarse de su abandono" Sakura sin sospechar hasta les saludó, pero la señora Tomoko que sí escuchó todo, la entró en su departamento y amablemente le dejó la llave para que entrará cuando fuese necesario, sin buscarla, así evitaría escuchar esos murmullos. Sakura apenada aceptó, para luego descansar un una banca en el parque.

 **…..**

Llegaron junto a Kakashi y después de dar un informe se desvanecieron, eran tres clones de sombras, pues los chicos ya se dirigían a ver a las dueñas de su corazones.

Naruto llegó junto a Hinata, sorprendiéndola, en la cama y un encuentro amoroso dio inició, Sai le tapó los ojos a Ino y ésta al darse la vuelta le lleno de besos.

Sasuke saltaba de techo en techo, para ir a ver a Sakura, la sentía cerca y así fue la vio recostada viendo las nubes, así que ocultó su chakra y por detrás puso su cabeza a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

-Sakura-

-Sasauke-kun- Sakura se asustó y al reaccionar toparon sus cabezas.

-Auch, tu cabeza es muy dura-

-Sasuke-kun me asustaste, lo siento- Sakura le tomó la frente y la sanó.

Luego al tocarse su frente, Sasuke se le acercó y le dio un beso, que le hizo estremecerse de emoción, luego se sentó a su lado y ambos se veían sonriendo sin decir una sola palabra, dejando que el viento les acariciará su rostro, mientras sus corazones latían acelerados.

Después de un tiempo se levantaron y Sakura al ver su estado se preocupó por su salud, no se veía con golpes, pero sí cansado y algo descuidado, lo mejor era que le revisará, principalmente por su prótesis.

-Sasuke-kun, no me digas que de la oficina de Kakashi, viniste hasta aquí-

-En realidad envíe un clon… no he ido ni siquiera a ducharme-

-Sasuke-kun… pero por qué hiciste eso-

-Porque quería verte antes-

-Sasuke-kun… eres un chico maravilloso lo sabías y también un cochino- Sakura se carcajeo, pero al ver a Sasuke sonrojado se abalanzó y lo abrazó -pero así te amo-

-Lo sabía por eso me abrazas-

-Sasuke ya no lo haré entonces-

-Entonces yo lo haré- Sasuke la apretó más y ambos sonrieron.

-Sabes debo revisarte, porque ni siquiera te reportaste-

-No tengo nada-

-Pero tú prótesis…-

-Está bien, vamos a mi departamento y así me ducho antes-

Sakura asintió y ambos llegaron al departamento de Sasuke, pero Sakura no sabía si entrar ahora era lo correcto, por una parte se sentía nerviosa, no quería hacer nada que defraudara a sus padres, pues ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando se dejaban llevar.

-Pasa- Sasuke no parecía incómodo, así que abrió la puerta sin ningún miramiento, más se sorprendió al verlo todo ordenado, si cuando salió no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, no era que tirara todo, pero últimamente por estar con Sakura no le ponía atención a nada.

Sasuke se acercó a la nevera para ofrecerle algo y se sorprendió al verla llena, seguramente era obra de la pelirrosa, tomó un jugo y se lo ofreció.

-Tú hiciste todo esto-

Sakura asintió apenada, mientras recibía la bebida.

-Gracias, ahora me disculpas iré a ducharme-

-No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo- Sakura vio alejarse al pelinegro y suspiró aliviada, pues al parecer no le había molestado, más su mirada le intimidó.

Preparó algo liviano de comer para que Sasuke recuperara sus energías, mientras él se daba un ligero baño para no hacerla esperar. Cuando apareció de nuevo la vio esperándole con la merienda, sonrió al verla nerviosa. Se sentó y luego de agradecerle empezó a degustar su comida, era evidente que los años le habían mejorado su sazón, ella como siempre hablaba sin parar y el asentía o sonreía, más poco a poco le fue contando de su última misión, parecía que con ella se podía abrir.

Después de terminar ella le indicó que le revisaría y él accedió, se sentaron en el centro de su pequeña sala y tras quitarse la camisa, Sakura empezó a examinarle, daba gracias por estar detrás de él porque aunque ya tenían más confianza, verlo así le ponía nerviosa de sobremanera, además ya habían pasado por situaciones subidas de tono, el pelinegro estaba en las mismas condiciones y también estaba tranquilo porque en esa posición ella no veía su sonrojo.

Su corazón palpitaba acelerado y en cuestión de segundos se sumergió en la paz que ella le brindaba, ella pasaba su cálida mano por toda su espalda y luego quitó la venda de su brazo, diciendo que estaba en perfectas condiciones, sacándolo del trance, pero como volvía a sentirse incómodo, empezó una conversación nada normal en él.

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-La señora Tomoko me dejó entrar, además me dio una llave-

Sasuke se volteo para verla de forma penetrante, que Sakura se mordió el labio, pensando que le desagradaba la acción de la señora.

-Ya veo- Sasuke retomó su posición.

-Disculpa Sasuke-kun, pero la devolveré, si te molesta- Sakura se sentía avergonzada.

-No descuida- Sasuke dudó si sería conveniente que ella entrará a su antojo, pues podrían levantar rumores, ya que solo eran novios y no quería que ella se viera afectada.

Sasuke se levantó y Sakura se despidió pues se quedaron sin decir nada. La pelirrosa se despidió, pero al recordar que tenía que decirle de su actuación se volteo, los vecinos salieron a fisgonear y vieron la escena, Sakura estaba sonrojada y Sasuke no tenía camisa y con el cabello mojado. Así que para los chismosos era fácil crear habladurías, y como la pelirrosa no se halló en ánimos de decirle, le brindó una sonrisa, mientras que él solo se vio y percatándose de que algo le inquietaba, cerró la puerta de sopetón haciendo que Sakura se encogiera de hombros por el susto y se diera la vuelta apenada, sintiendo las miradas de los curiosos.

-Niña espera- la señora Tomoko la alcanzó.

-Feliz día señora Tomoko y creo que le devol…-

-Descuida Sasuke seguramente se calmará-

-No se preocupe no discutimos… es que yo… bueno feliz día- Sakura caminó más rápido para no quedarse y que la vieran llorar. Pues se imaginó que Sasuke estaba molesto por la llave, pero luego regresaría a devolverla.

Sin embargo empezó a escuchar cómo se dirigían a la señora Tomoko, y lo que escuchó le dolía.

-Pobrecilla, tal como lo anticipe, acaban de terminar- un ancianito fue el primero en hablar.

-Seguramente la embarazó y la dejará, pobres los Haruno- Otra señora se unió.

-Es seguro que se irá con los chicos raros de Taka, después de todo Uchiha fue malvado y ella no se merece un hombre así, mírenlo después de hacer uso de ella, se ducha y la saca- la esposa del ancianito salió también.

-Claro que no! Sasuke Uchiha ha cambiado y por eso ella está con él- Tomoko lo defendió.

Sakura sonrió y esta vez sí se alejó, pues seguro Sasuke escuchaba cosas peores ahora que intentaba cambiar, pero Sasuke ya había salido, pues solo entró por su camisa, para acompañarla, pero como siempre ese azote de la puerta confundió a la pelirrosa "Sasuke lo echaste a perder" se dijo y vio como su pelirrosa se alejaba rápidamente sin dejar ver su rostro.

Sasuke sintió su corazón contraerse de dolor, Sakura no merecía que hablaran así de ella, por su culpa. Cerró sus ojos y carraspeando hizo notar su presencia, los presentes se callaron y lo vieron aterrados.

-Disculpen debo alcanzar a mi novia, solo entré por mi camisa- Sasuke se abrió camino entre los habladores -Y por cierto no es lo que parece, ella es una gran mujer y yo no la deshonraría, respeto a sus padres y no merece que hablen así de ella… yo sí he sido un criminal y mi grupo también… pero ella no- En ese momento los vio desafiante.

-Sí discúlpenos joven Uchiha… no se repetirá, pero ella nos preocupa- El ancianito habló por todos

-Sí y les agradecería que por lo mismo la respetaran- Sasuke caminó, pero antes se giró y se dirigió a Tomoko -cuando regrese hablaré con usted-

-Si claro lo espero- Tomoko les vio con reprobación a los vecinos y se retiró.

Sasuke vio alejarse a Sakura y la alcanzó y al tomarla de los hombros la volteo para ver como las lágrimas corrían por sus hermosas mejillas.

-Cuanto lo siento Sakura- Sasuke le murmuró.

-No te preocupes- Sakura puso sus manos sobre las de él y luego las alejó y siguió su camino.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Sasuke-kun - dijo sin voltear a verlo, sabiendo que tenían un turno nocturno.

El ya no la siguió y se regresó a su departamento, allí lo esperaba la señora Tomoko.

-Usted le dio llaves a Sakura-

-Sí, no haga caso, ella es buena y usted…-

-Cambie la cerradura de la puerta-

-Pero y la señorita-

-Yo me encargo de eso-

-Muy bien, pero no haga caso, ellos hablan por temor nada más-

-Lo sé, por eso le evitaré que hablen así de ella, es mejor que hablen mal de mí-

La señora asintió y se alejó, en unas horas la cerradura estaba cambiada y Sasuke estaba en oscuras sentado en el sofá, pensando en que sería el primer paso para evitar dañarla.

…

Por ser un turno nocturno, los cuidados de los pacientes, no ameritaban un control estricto de Sasuke hacia la pelirrosa, porque los novatos no lo tomaron. Así que Shizune le asignó cuidar la sala de operaciones de hombres, debía verificar que se tomaran los medicamentos y bañarlos. Terminó y buscó a Sakua, la encontró en su oficina profundamente dormida, sobre unos papeles, se acercó y la tapo con su abrigo, vio como unos cabellos traviesos tapaban su hermoso rostro, los retiró y la observó detenidamente. Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada oscura de Sasuke, desde la ventana.

-Sasuke-kun, desde cuándo estás aquí-

-Hace un rato, pero te veías tan cansada, que no quise despertarte-

-Gracias- Sakura le sonrió tiernamente, era ese chico amable a su manera con ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí- dijo ella apenada -y ¿Tú?-

Sasuke asintió -Traje el bento que hizo tu madre-

-Es verdad lo olvidé, que baka, pobre mamá-

-Pase por ti y tú madre me indicó que ya te habías venido, así que me entregó el bento suponiendo que tendrías hambre… hizo comida para ambos-

-Ya veo- Sakura agradecía que su madre aceptará a Sasuke.

Ambos comieron en silencio, luego regresaron a sus labores y así pasó la noche, antes de salir Sakura se despidió de todos y se retiraron juntos. Se despidieron en una esquina, pues Sasuke debía vigilar a Taka y llevarle un informe de su estadía a Kakashi. Sakura iba sonriendo, pero notó que se había quedado con la chaqueta de Sasuke y aún tenía la llave. Así que decidió ir a dejarla, temiendo que hablaran de ella nuevamente, aunque si él no estaba, no sería igual, pero sabía que era la última vez que iría a ese lugar.

Sakura buscó a la señora Tomoko, pero al no encontrarla optó por abrir con la llave y luego de entregar la chaqueta dejar la llave en la mesa, intentó tres veces, pero la puerta no cedió. Y fue sorprendida por la encargada, que subía con bolsas de comida.

-El joven cambió la cerradura… dijo que te lo diría-

-Es que no lo he visto todavía- Sakura mintió avergonzada, brindándole una falsa sonrisa.

-Entonces me retiro, tome le dejó esta llave y la chaqueta, se la da por favor en cuanto regrese-

-Si querida, lo haré-

-Bueno me retiro, feliz día-

-Para ti también, ve con cuidado-

Sakura se alejó, pero no entendía si habían pasado tiempo juntos, ¿por qué no le dijo nada?, seguramente se había molestado por su intromisión, tal vez se estaba pasando y ahora que le dijera lo de Ryu, seguramente ni le causaría impacto.

 **…..**

Sasuke llegó al departamento de Taka y los encontró gritando y corriendo. Suspiró y no tuvo remedio que estar con ellos desayunando. Sentía pena por ellos, los utilizó, así que como mínimo tendría que soportar sus estupideces.

-Sasuke-kun y cómo vas con Sakura- Karin lo vio seria.

-Bien-

-Solo bien… eres otro amigo, ahora te ves tranquilo y no como un maniático-

-La señorita Sakura es una chica ejemplar, la vieran luchar, es poderosa-

-Sí, pero también es una mujer, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño Sasuke-kun porque yo te haré pagar- Karin se acomodó las gafas.

-Lo sé… ya me lo dijeron antes-

-Entonces seremos muchos, recuérdalo… y bueno que te trae a nosotros… no me digas que nos extrañas- Karin se le acercó seductoramente.

-Deja eso zanahoria, Sasuke no te hace caso-

-En serio Sasuke a qué se debe tu visita- Jugo intervino al ver a Sasuke cerrar los ojos, perdiendo el control.

-Hasta cuándo se van a quedar en Konoha-

-Nos estas echando- Suigetsu fingió indignación.

-No creas que nos quedaremos para siempre, nos perdonaron por ti, pero regresaremos a la guarida del Norte-

-Es definitivo-

-Sí- dijeron los tres Taka.

-Entiendo-

-Y tú Sasuke-kun ¿Te quedarás para siempre?- Karin lo vio fijamente -ya no tienes nada aquí, regresaras con nosotros, podemos llevar a Sakura también, si lo quieres-

-No ella pertenece aquí… y bueno yo lo tengo todo aquí-

-La tienes a ella… Sakura es tu todo ¿no?- Suigetsu sonrió de forma pícara.

-Sí Sakura es mi vínculo más preciado, lo que me hace estar en Konoha y ustedes pueden quedarse a trabajar para Kakashi, les pagará y… gracias por aceptar a Sakura-

-Ella nos aceptó primero … y es la mujer que escogiste, así que la respetamos como la amada de nuestro jefe- Suigetsu sonrió.

Sasuke los vio con un leve sonrojo y con agradecimiento por ser sus amigos a pesar de todo.

Sasuke regresó a su casa y la señora Tomoko le entregó la chaqueta y la llave, en ese momento supo que Sakura había llegado y por la cara de tristeza de la encargada, supo que la pelirrosa no se encontraba bien. Así que fue a buscarla.

La vio caminar cabizbaja, y le tomó de la mano, sin que ella le viera, eso le dolía de sobremanera.

-Sasuke-kun debemos hablar, no te enojes por favor-

Sasuke sintió un vació en el estómago, no quería escuchar que Sakura terminará con él, tal vez estaba analizando las cosas mal y lo estaban llevando a ver su ruptura, no era con sangre como lo soñó, pero eso no le quitaba lo horrible.

-¿Qué ocu-rre?- su voz ronca la hizo verle fijamente.

-Fui a tu departamento y… bueno… solo quería devolverte tu chaqueta y la llave-

-Lo sé… Tomoko me lo dijo, además cambié la cerradura, pero es por tu bien… ya que he tomado la decisión de…-

-Te molestó verdad, disculpa si es lo mejor entonces termi…-

-¿Terminaremos?- ambos lo dijeron al unísono.

-No yo no lo haría- Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente.

-Pero pensé que… bueno yo tampoco lo haría- Ella le correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-Que alivio- Sasuke suspiró -no terminaremos aunque vengan días adversos lo prometo- Sakura la vio fijamente.

-Así será Sasuke-kun… yo también te lo prometo- la pelirrosa le sostuvo la mirada.

-Sabes cambié la cerradura, porque escuché los murmullos de mis vecinos, es por tu bien, no quiero escuchar que hablen así de ti, no deseo crearte una mala reputación y bueno sé que tú no harías caso así que actúe-

-Crees que soy terca-

-Hmp-

-Lo sabía… pero sé a qué te refieres, los escuché… pero sabes no debes preocuparte, no es cierto y aunque dejemos de vernos no romperemos, ya lo prometimos y simpre habrá tú ya sabes…- Sakura se sonrojó-

-Perdón Sakura… siempre actuó de forma egoísta-

-No es así, te preocupas por mí y yo por ti, así que estamos a mano-

-Bueno entonces hay algo más- Sakura se hundió en el pecho de Sasuke, quien vio la cabeza de Sakura confundido -Ryu ya está acá, vino a darme las gracias y me dará un papel en una película, quiere almorzar mañana para filmar….- Sakura hablaba tan rápido que Sasuke estaba confundido y celoso, porque luego imaginó el interés de ese sujeto en "su novia" -Y tú también actuarás- eso lo desconcertó.

-¡Qué!-

-Kakashi te propuso… no sé porque lo hizo, perdón porque yo no pude negarme, fue para ayudar a Kakashi, porque le darán ganancias para invertir en Konoha, no quería enojarte, pero así me daba confianza-

-Lo haré- Sasuke sonrió.

-Lo harás así sin más- Sakura se sorprendió por la respuesta tan fácil.

-Sí-

-Sasuke-kun además le dije que eras mi novio y no lo creyó, por eso Kakashi, creó lo hizo- Sakura por fin lo vio a los ojos -estas enojado, lo sé shannaro, si no quieres… lo negaremos y…-

-No estoy enojado- Sasuke dejó a Sakura helada al ver como se recostaba en sus piernas -eres mi novia y deben saberlo… ahora déjame así un momento por favor- Sasuke tenía los ojosfijos en ella, dejándose llenar de Sakura, notando su sonrojo.

Sasuke ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa, seguro ese Ruy, demostró demasiado interés en Sakura, por eso Kakshi lo resolvió así.

-Me alegra que todo esté bien entre ustedes-

-¡Kakashi!- gritaron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, sentándose el pelinegro de un tirón.

-Tranquilos pueden seguir… no vi nada, ahora solo recuerden que Ryu los espera mañana, porque veo que ya sabes Sasuke lo de tu participación en la película "Pasión de Aadolescentes"… bueno si no te hacía caso Sakura yo intervendría-

Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron, pues eso indicaba que Kakashi los había seguido y observado todo.

-Y la reunión es el edificio del Hokage, solo para que no lo olviden, sí, ahora sigan par de tortolos-

-Gracias Kakashi, ya sabes… por cumplir con tu promesa- Sasuke sabía de la ayuda de su antiguo maestro y que podía confiarle a Sakura también.

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron puntuales a la cita con Ryu, se veían nerviosos y Shikamaru los guió hasta la sala especial donde se encontraba el actor y antes de entrar los vio burlonamente, pues estaban tomados de la mano.

-Quién lo diría… por fin juntos-

-Si Nara… gracias por apoyar a Sakura-

-Si, si, como digas Uchiha- Se alejó brindándoles una sonrisa.

Al verlos entrar Ryu inmediatamente se paró y con gran entusiasmo se apartó de su lugar para darles la bienvenida.

-Bella Sakura, me alegras el día- Ryu le dio un beso en la mano.

-Uchiha cuanto tiempo- Ryu lo vio de soslayo.

En ese momento Sakura vio la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke, que parecía reconocer al actor.

-Tú eres- Sasuke lo señaló.

-Así es creí que ya sabías quien era-

-Es que te ves diferente-

-Igual tú, te ves lleno de luz, pero después hablaremos de eso, por el momento nadie debe saber que nos conocemos hasta que termine todo…. Eso implica el estreno y bueno, bueno… -Tomen asiento-

La pareja lo hizo y la charla dio inicio, Ryu dio detalles, la filmación sería en el bosque, pero veía a Sakura de una forma que a Sasuke no le pareció y empezaron a darle ganas de golpearlo, aunque ya lo conocía, porque parecía que ignoraba todo lo del noviazgo y se suponía que Sakura ya se lo había dicho.

La filmación dio inicio y Kakashi estaba presente, Ino y las otras chicas lograron asistir, gracias a Sakura, Naruto entró por Sasuke, quien luego se arrepintió, pues el rubio no dejaba de decir tonterías y comentarios chistosos y Mei junto a Yusuke y Masayuki observaban desde otro punto como cuerpo médico, por si ocurrían accidentes. Hasta Taka logró entrar aduciendo que eran guardaespaldas de Sasuke y Sakura, Karin se unió a Ino y Ten Ten para echar porras a Ryu.

La escena era sencilla Sasuke y Sakura ya habían leído el libreto y con lo inteligentes que eran, solo con vistazo lo tenían todo de memoria. Así que como estaba escrito Ryu acompañó a Sakura al bosque iban de la mano porque ella era de la realeza al igual que él y allí Sasuke la esperaba en la noche, siendo tan solo un sirviente, pero que se había ganado el corazón de Sakura, al verlos sintió celos más los disimuló, pero Karin monitoreaba su chakra y se lo hizo saber a Ino, todos reían por la actitud del pelinegro.

En cuanto Sasuke extendió su mano y Sakura la tomo, sus corazones se sincronizaron y Sasuke pareció ver una obra de arte, ella se veía bellísima con un vestido de princesa, su cabello largo, sus ojos esmeralda llenos de luz y sus labios con un tinte rosa, lo estaban volviendo loco e ignorando que estaban presentes sus amigos y antiguo maestro, le acarició la mejilla y dejando a todos con el alma en un hilo, por tan buena actuación, pues se sentía el amor en todo el lugar, Sakura se sonrojó por tal acto y verlo con esa capa negra, quedando solo los dos en su mundo maravilloso, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso, dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos, pues siendo una pareja bastante reservada en esos asuntos amoroso, era un privilegio presenciar sus muestras de cariño, ya que no parecía parte de la escena.

Ino y Karin empezaron a llorar, junto a Suigetsu y Naruto. Sai preguntó si eso era parte del libreto, pero Kakashi le tapó la boca para que no hablará más, sin embargo Ryu se unió a ellos y muy quedito para no interrumpir, les dijo que era una improvisación. Karin e Ino dijeron que no importaba, siempre y cuando ese amor fuera real, pues se trataba de sus mejores amigos.

-¡Corte!- el director rompió aquel mágico momento y todos los vieron con cara de querer matarlo.

Un sujeto de cabello y ojos azules y la piel muy blanca, se acercó a Sakura y Sasuke para felicitarlos y Yusuke se puso pálido al verlo sonriendo.

-Él… él es…- Yusuke vio fijamente al peliazul.

-Es Hiretsu Yukimura, un actor que se unió al elenco para esta película-

-Hace cuanto empezó el rodaje-

-Bueno… creo que hace más de seis meses-

Yusuke se tapó el rostro y Masayuki entendió que algo malo vendría pronto, ella también reconoció al hombre. Por lo que se alejaron un poco para conversar de lo que les vino a mover el mundo.

-Yusuke qué crees que planea Hiretsu-

-No tengo idea… pero no será nada bueno… solo espero que…-

-Tienes miedo- el peliazul se acercó a ellos -veo que sigue siendo un cobarde y tú Masayuki veo que te libraste de genjutsu.

-Por qué estás aquí… hicimos un trato Masayuki y yo hemos cumplido, mira- Yusuke sacó su eclipasador de chakra.

-Lo has logrado, pero necesitábamos verlo y claro queríamos cerciorarnos de que no nos traicionarías-

-¡Claro que no! mi país está en juego y la libertad de Masayuki-

-No temas mi hermano esta recapacitando, sabes cómo te parece que Masayuki ya no le interesa, además cuando se enteré que ya tienes su encargo estará tan feliz que dejará tu país- Hiretus vio a sakura con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Sí pero Sakura no…-

-Ya sentí su poder, es increíble, pero será suficiente tu artefacto, no necesitaremos de ella-

-No claro que no, por eso déjame probarlo más para que el poder sea extremo-

-Bueno, mi hermano estará complacido con el poder de esa chica pelirrosa-

-Entonces me alejaré y ese Uchiha es un afortunado, su poder es grandioso puedo sentirlo gracias a que usaste mi genjutsu de la nieve, después de haber sido tan malvado, no creo que sea el mismo chico, helo allí tan tranquilo e inocente que se ve, mientras que su grupo…- Hiretsu apretó los puños. -Saludaré a tu padre de tu parte, sabías que en dos meses se reunirán con el Daimyo del Fuego otra vez, espero obtener beneficios-

Hiretsu se alejó carcajeándose y Yusuke cerró sus puños, mientras Masayuki le abrazaba para calmarlo.

 **…..**

El día del estreno de la película "Pasión de Adolescentes" llegó, Konoha se llenó de color y una gran fiesta se celebraba, Kakashi estaba feliz recibiría buenas ganancias y su pueblo estaría avanzando, además se transmitiría a nivel mundial, por el peso del actor.

Sasuke estaba nervioso, aunque trataba de esconderlo, Sakura no se quedaba atrás, ellos vestían la ropa de la película, al igual que todos los actores para darle más realce al estreno. Muchas cámaras rodeaban el escenario y después del estreno se llegó al acuerdo de hacer una pequeña conferencia de prensa en un hermoso espacio abierto con árboles de cerezo. La alfombra roja no podía faltar y Sakura que ya estaba tomando el brazo de Sasuke fue sorprendida al ser tomada de su otro brazo por Ryu, siendo sumamente incómodo, porque aún no le habían contado de dónde se conocían.

-Bella Sakura yo entraré contigo y Sasuke amigo, tú iras con ella-

Suki tomó a Sasuke del brazo y con una sonrisa empezaron a caminar.

Todos se quedaron emocionados al verlos entrar se veían tan bellos, pero los amigos de Sasuke y Sakura se extrañaron de ve que no iban juntos, principalmente los que estaban viendo la transmisión por televisión.

Se sentaron en primera fila, pero Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por quedar al lado de Sakura, la sorprendió con unas palomitas dulces que imaginó le gustarían, viendo lo sucedido en la entrada no la quería dejar sola otra vez. Sakura las recibió feliz y sin querer sus lágrimas salían, Sasuke le tomó la mano y ella se limpiaba con las palmas de las manos a falta de su suéter, no era que la película fuera triste sino el hecho de estar con el amor de su vida, que a pesar de todo, había hecho lo posible por sentarse a su lado y llevarle algo de comer que le agradase, pues su frialdad se mostró al no contarle nada de Ruy.

Las luces se encendieron al terminar la película y la conferencia de prensa dio inicio, todos estaban atentos a lo que dirían principalmente Sasuke, que era sumamente extraño tenerlo en un evento así. Gaara junto a Temari observaban cada detalle desde Suna, pues fueron testigos de ese extraño amor, principalmente Gaara que vio como Sakura lo defendió a toda costa enfrentándose a él, y luego cuando Sasuke lo visitó en su viaje de redención.

Tras halagos de los reporteros por las brillantes actuaciones, respuestas de Ryu y Suki, un hombre con un atuendo negro y sus cabellos con destellos azulosos, al igual que sus ojos y su tez sumamente blanca, tomó un micrófono y dejó a todo el auditorio en silencio, obteniendo toda la atención del mundo.

-Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno son actores nuevos y demostraron ser muy buenos, por lo que mi pregunta es para Sakura- el hombre esperó a que Sakura caminara hacia el pódium y viéndola sonreír de ojera a orejea continúo -después de que Uchiha te abandonará, me imaginó que el beso les costó, ahora que ya no están juntos, que tienes que decir Sakura al respecto, fue difícil besar al chico que ha jugado con tu corazón y lo sigue haciendo porque todos afuera saben que te dejo casi dos años y ahora regresó, me imagino solo para recompensarte tu amistad y luego se irá, escuché que seguirá trabajando con Taka y el retorcido de Orochimaru- El hombre sonrió triunfante al ver como la cara de Sakura se entristecía.

Ryu y Saki intercambiaron miradas, preocupados.

Sakura abandonó su dulce sonrisa y vio las cámaras y las caras de sus amigos… le dolió escucharlo, pero el beso era real, lo sintió estaba segura de ello, aunque Sasuke no le comentaba nada últimamente, tal vez eso era lo que le tenía distante y distraído, y si contestaba algo que le incomodará, "¿me abandonará? no lo creo Shannaro!"

-No es así, Sasuke Uchiha ha cambiado, todos principalmente los que están afuera y me ven saben que él nos salvó y su viaje de casi dos años fue para enmendar sus errores del pasado, además el beso… bueno, no era parte de… Sasuke y yo somos… el beso fue-

-Natural y sincero- Ryu intervino, al ver que la chica se ponía nerviosa -porque no estaba en el libreto, puedo asegurarlo-

Sasuke vio al sujeto con el mangekyo sharingan y todos temieron que la provocación de ese hombre le sacará de su estado actual, porque Kakashi tendría que sacarlo de la aldea, quitando a un elemento poderoso en su protección, eso temía el Hokage, que alguien tratará de hacer quedar mal a Sasuke. El pelinegro apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos estaban negros nuevamente y se levantó atrayendo la vista de todos hacia él. Tomó el micrófono y vio a todos.

-Parece que tu broma para atraer más atención a esta película está funcionando, mira como tienes a todos- Sasuke señaló al público y tomó la mano de Sakura.

-Tranquila- le susurró.

-En serio Uchiha y ahora que tienes planeado, pues desde la reunión de los Kages no tuviste tanta atención, recuerdas tu entrada malvada, que piensas que es mejor que esto y que la película para atraer más atención hacia ti-

-Decirle a todos en el mundo que Sakura es mi novia, que fui yo el que se lo pidió y que ahora sé que siempre la he amado y que le agradezco infinitamente su amor, porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado- acto seguido Sasuke atrajo a Sakura hacia él y la besó frente a todos sonrojándose.

Gaara, Temari, Tazuna e Inarai se alegraron de ver a los chicos, por fin el chico frío, ante todos aceptaba su amor por la pelirrosa y de una forma llamativa al estilo de los famosos.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban y se llenaba del amor de Sasuke, así que se aferró a su cuello y sacó una ricilla de los presentes, al tiempo que ambos se ponían más rojos y disfrutaban de demostrar que su amor era famoso.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y perdonen los errores que hayan encontrado, también espero sus reviews y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual trataré de subir lo más pronto posible, sea miércoles o jueves. Esperenlo Sayonara!


	16. Chapter 16

Konbanwa

Lo prometido es deuda y hoy jueves actualizo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus mensajes pidiendo la continuación y por responder rápido, así que no podía fallarles. Mil gracias por leer porque ya pasamos los 400 reviews. A los lectores que dejan sus mensajes en facebook también mil gracias por responder al aviso de actualización.

° Anime: Naruto

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

° Personajes de mi propiedad:

Yusuke Katsumoto

Masayuki Junichi

Ayato Nakamura

Kinshi Nakamura

Aki Nakamura

Señores Nakamura

Ryu Kido

Mei Kido

Suki Koizumi

Hiretsu Yukimura

Kyoaku Yukimura

Disculpas por los errores que encuentren de cualquier índole.

¡Sin más a leer!

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 ** _"ANGUSTIA POR NUESTRO AMOR"_**

Sakura colocó sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke y se fueron separando lentamente, ambos se vieron fijamente, él aún la sostenía de la cintura. Se tomaron de las manos y de forma briosa retomaron sus lugares, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta y a los que veían la transmisión como en Suna y en el País de las Olas, sonriendo de felicidad, Ryu y Suki tomaron la palabra y el resto de preguntas fue con normalidad y la conferencia finalizó.

Para festejar Ryu organizó una fiesta y allí se reunieron todos, la comidilla era el atrevimiento de Sasuke de hacer super oficial y famoso su noviazgo con Sakura, que los dos chicos ya estaban demasiado rojos y sin beber una sola gota de sake, mientras el resto estaba sonrojado de tanto beber.

Ryu coronó la fiesta con un anuncio de boda, con su coprotagonista Suki Koizumi, así que las bebidas se duplicaron. Karin y Suigetsu se retiraron juntos dejando a Jugo conversando atrás con la pelirrosa. Sai e Ino les siguieron. Sasuke y Sakura esperaron a que todos se retiraran, siendo Jugo el último, para poder conversar con Ryu, el cual se alejó lo más que pudo y estando seguros que nadie los escucharía el actor comenzó con su historia.

-Bueno Sasuke ya es momento de que hablemos-

-Lo sé-

-Verás Sakura él y yo nos conocimos cerca del País del Hierro, yo estaba buscando un actor que me recomendaron en esas tierras, allí encontré a Sasuke y conversamos un poco, él trataba de entrar pero le fue denegado el permiso, así que acampó afuera y fue cuando me tendió la mano… recuerdo que hablaste de tu novia y que te esperaba, recuerdo también lo que me dijiste de forma literal "Hay una chica de un gran corazón puro y noble que me espera en Konoha y es Sakura Haruno… ella es mi novia" y yo me asombré de saber que se trataba de la kunoichi que salvó el mundo junto al joven que tenía frente a mí- Ryu sonreía.

Sasuke estaba sumamente sonrojado y Sakura ya tenía las lágrimas a punto de salir al escuchar de boca de Ryu, lo que Sasuke decía sobre ella en su viaje. Era reconfortante, saber que Sasuke ya pensaba en ella y daba por hecho que serían novios.

-Sasuke-kun, gracias- Sakura no pudo evitar verlo con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Sakura yo… esperaba que no te enojaras por ello-

-¿Enojarme?... Sasuke eso me hace feliz-

Sasuke sonrió y Ryu soltó una carcajada -Por eso quería comprobar lo que me dijeron-

-Que te dijeron… habla ya- Sasuke retomó su frialdad.

-Tan desesperado como siempre no Uchiha… pero bueno verán andaban transmitiendo un rumor de Sasuke, el cual comentaban principalmente en mi camino hacia esa zona, en el cual Sasuke andaba vagando porque abandonó a Sakura y que probablemente era malo de nuevo, así llegó a oídos de un actor que se unió al elenco Hiretsu, el que ya conocieron, así que él me mostró la fotografía de la ninja médico de Konoha, que posee increíbles poderes, y allí fue cuando conocí en fotografía a la novia de Sasuke, pero lo que me decían no concordaba, a confiando en lo que Sasuke me dijo sobre su novia, envíe a mi pequeña hermana para que recuperará sus poderes y luego venir a comprobar si en verdad le habías roto el corazón a Sakura, porque te haría pagar, después de hablar tan bien de ella, dejarla sería una grosería- Ryu palmeo a Sasuke.

-Pero crees que sea malo- Sasuke trató de retomar la plática y evitar que ese actor, se metiera más en su vida amorosa.

-Creo que tienen pensado algo contra Sakura, la aldea o tú, no sé, pero como nadie sabía de mi relación con Suki, intentaron hacer que yo me fijara en Sakura, claro fingí hacerlo para poder entrar en Konoha sin sospechas, veo que no han hecho nada peligroso, pero si notaron en la conferencia, el sujeto con informes parecidos a los que me dieron a mí, trató de hacerlos quedar mal ante el mundo, deben estar alertas, no creo que sea nada grave, tal vez un enamorado que anda tras Sakura- Ryu volvió a sonreír, pero Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-No lo creo, todos saben que amo a Sasuke-kun- Sakura se sonrojó.

-Sí pero como Sasuke anduvo hablando de ti, seguramente despertó el interés o malicia de otros, el mundo siempre tendrá problemas, además querrán dañar a Sasuke, recuerden que se ganó muchos enemigos y admiradores también, eres un genio y Sakura también, así que pueden querer separarlos-

-Tienes razón, estaremos al tanto- Sasuke cruzó los brazos.

-Bueno y los esperaré para mi boda, no lo olviden- Ryu se acercó a ambos, para abrazarlos.

-Claro cuenta con nosotros verdad Sasuke-kun- Sakura sonrió embobada ante el contacto del actor.

-Sí, como tú digas- Sasuke cruzó los brazos.

Sasuke y Sakura siendo los últimos en salir se despidieron de Ryu, Mei y Suki, alejándose a paso lento por las calles de Konoha en pleno silencio, meditando sobre lo dicho por el actor.

 **…**

Mientras tanto Jugo llegó a su departamento y pasó de largo a su habitación, suponiendo que Karin y Suigetsu ya dormían, pero Karin aún trataba de recostar a Suigetsu en su habitación, confundida por el alcohol, pensó que era la del peliblanco, así que mareada aún, quedó bajo el brazo de Suigetsu y al tratar de zafarse cayó en la cama junto al chico, quien en seguida se puso sobre ella y le besó, Karin recobrando un poco la cordura, trató de forcejear, sabiendo que no era correcto, ella aún creía que dejar de querer a Sasuke no sería tan fácil, aunque el chico de dientes filosos le despertaba cierto interés que trató de ocultar siempre, más al verlo acariciándola, no pudo resistir más y le correspondió, era como si su confusión hubiese desaparecido y estuviese descubriendo que su interior le pedía estar con él. Entre tanto se percató que solo estaba en ropa interior, pues Suigetu fue muy hábil para quitarle su vestido y el estaba en las mismas condiciones, empezó a sentir los besos del chico por todo su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos, que la asustaron un poco, al recordar su pasado, con todos esos bárbaros que le mordían por recuperar su chakra, después de todo solo Sasuke le había mordido sin ninguna malicia, fue ella quién se emocionaba, aunque eso no dejaba de ser doloroso, sintió un poco de miedo, pero en cuanto se percató que no era igual, que su energía no era robada, ni utilizada como lo hacía Sasuke y la mirada y caricias de Suigetsu eran gentiles, abrazó al chico sintiéndose reconfortada, pero tras esto el peliblanco también se sintió bien, que se acurrucó a la pelirroja y tras un suspiro en sus cabellos de fuego se fue durmiendo, ella también se quedó dormida, sintiéndose querida y sin pasar a mayores, tal vez el tiempo la dejaría sentirse amada por completo por ese tonto Suigetsu.

 **…**

Ino y Sai eran otros chicos que se estaban entregando a las mieles del placer, llegaron a la habitación de la rubia, con el sigilo de un anbu y tras poner el seguro de la puerta y tambaleándose se dejaron caer en el piso, la rubia se dejaba besar por el inexperto chico que le estaba dando vida a tanto libro leído de erotismo, pero estaba tan mareado que se quedó dormido sobre la chica sin llegar a quitarse por completo la ropa, Ino frunció el ceño, pero tras soltar una risilla, lo abrazó y se quedó dormida al igual que él. Al día siguiente despertó en los brazos de Sai, el chico la veía confundido sin poder recordar lo sucedido. Así que tras escuchar su penoso fin de éxtasis, salió sin ser visto por la señora Yamanaka.

 **…**

Unas Semana después Mei y su hermano se habían marchado, la mayoría de estudiantes de Sakura también, todos habían mejorado notablemente, por lo que regresaron a sus naciones. Pero Sakura notó que la mejoría de sus estudiantes, fue el deterioro de ella, pues se llevaron su chakra y parecía que éste en su interior, pedía más, era como si la vida propia de su poder le exigiera alimento. Tsunade al ver que todo estaba en paz, decidió retirarse nuevamente y dejar a cargo a Shizune, siendo la jefa, consideró que Sasuke ya podía hacer otras misiones, pues su estadía en el hospital había sido ejemplar y se había ganado la confianza de muchas personas, por lo que el Hokage envió por Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sasuke eres uno de los mejores ninjas, tienes habilidades excepcionales, así que la seguridad de Konoha podría estar a tu cargo, los aldeanos te respetan y pese a tu pasado te han perdonado, además los Uchiha eran la respetable policía de Konoha, no te obligaría a pertenecer a la misma, pero sí nos brindaras apoyo te estaríamos inmensamente agradecidos. Ya te he recomendado, y como te conozco bien, no estarás ligado por completo, puedes hacer tu trabajo a tu manera, los altos funcionarios de la fuerza policíaca aceptaran tus sugerencias y estrategias, el daimio está de acuerdo también, ¿qué te parece?- Kakashi sonrió, esperando una respuesta.

Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke y vio un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, sabía que esos recuerdos de la gloriosa familia Uchiha, eran dolorosos, además recordó que en unas de sus citas él se lo comentó.

 **…**

La luna iluminaba la banca en que se habían sentado y rompiendo uno de sus silencios sepulcrales, ella se animó a preguntar sobre su vida.

-Sasuke-kun, podrías contarme, si no te molesta, claro, trabajaras en la aldea o te irás con Taka y solo vendrás a visitarme-

-Me gustaría cumplir mi deseo de niño, recuerdo que Itachi era el único que lo sabía, por eso me esforzaba por ser el mejor en la academia, deseaba convertirme en un policía al igual que mi padre, velar por la paz y armonía de Konoha, además ser un anbu como Itachi- Sasuke ocultó su rostro tras su flequillo y Sakura le tomó del brazo para confortarlo.

-Sasuke-kun, pero ya los has hecho, salvaste Konoha y tu familia estaría orgullosa de ello, cambiaste a los Uchiha y podrías hacer trabajos anbu, eres el mejor-

Sasuke se sintió tan bien con Sakura a su lado, diciendo eso de él, Itachi se lo dijo antes de morir, que él hubiese cambiado a los Uchiha, ahora estaba seguro de ello, hizo todo a su manera y el resultado era estar sentado disfrutando de su pelirrosa, se dio cuenta en ese momento que quería estar así con ella por el resto de su vida, porque ella lo llenaba por completo, pero no sabía sí atarla a él, sería buena idea.

-Me parece bien Kakashi, aceptó, además si no recibo órdenes, estaré bien-

-Me imaginé que dirías eso, esta dicho, ahora tienes a cargo prácticamente la seguridad de Konoha-

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y sin poder contenerse más, lo abrazó, Kakashi fingió ver unos papeles y Sasuke se avergonzó, más la estrecho.

 **…**

Pasaron unos día y Sasuke iba a realizar misiones, principalmente con los mercaderes, además logró ingresar a los escuadrones anbu, gracias a Sai, así que realizaba sondeos como anbu, en lugares que se sospechaba se levantaban revueltas, claro no lo hacía a menudo, porque quería dejar la imagen intacta de su hermano en ese escuadrón, que después de la guerra se limpió y él no robaría ese honor, el buen nombre de su hermano no caería de nuevo, además permanecía aún allí porque buscaba a la familia de Ayato, después de encontrarlos, se retiraría.

 **…**

Cada vez que Sasuke regresaba a Konoha iba a ver a Sakura, inmediatamente con el uniforme puesto, la extrañaba demasiado y por orgullo no decía nada, pero en cuanto ella lo sentía cerca corría a encontrarlo en la entrada del hospital o cerca de algún restaurante, con su bata puesta. Sasuke miraba de soslayo para ambos lados, para que no les vieran abrazarse y un apasionado beso era el siguiente paso y luego era Sakura la que se aseguraba que no les vieran, sin embargo conforme pasaban esos encuentros después de sus misiones, Sasuke dejó de preocuparse por que los vieran y él era el primero en abrazarla, por lo que la pelirrosa se arrojaba a sus brazos para hundirse en su pecho y luego le ocasionaba ciertos acontecimientos que Sasuke deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, pues querer darle de comer en público o tomarse de la mano en todos los lugares, estaba un poco fuera de su personalidad, claro él tenía la culpa por hacerlo de vez en cuando, debido a sus impulsos, que le dejaba llenarlo de cariños. Más la sonrisa de la su pelirrosa era suficiente para dejarla que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Ambos se sentían tan bien que parecía que su noviazgo duraría para siempre y de boda, no había indicios de nada. Además Sakura trataba de conseguir dinero para su clínica porque aunque Kakashi trataba de echarle una manita, el Daimyo del Fuego, empezó a retirar todos las donaciones para su mejor kunoichi; eso a Sakura le hacía esforzarse y a Sasuke a tomar más misiones por sencillas que fueran, para apoyar a su novia. Sin embargo, Sasuke se preguntaba si ya estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso, no quería que la chica pensará que él solo deseaba cumplir su otro sueño, de restablecer su clan y ya que ambos se habían acostumbrado a ser una pareja muy alejada de las tentaciones, llegó a creer que la chica no deseaba casarse, pero él si lo deseaba con todo su corazón, así que sería cuestión de tiempo.

 **…**

Una tarde septembrina, un poco después de la caída del sol, ella lloraba de felicidad, tomada del brazo de Sasuke, los arreglos florales eran bellísimos y no se diga el ramo, ese día era especial, la boda dio inicio y después de escuchar el sí, por fin pudo articular palabras.

-Esta boda es hermosa, felicitaciones Ryu y Suki- Sakura abrazó a los dos muchachos.

-Gracias bella Sakura, así será la tuya también, verdad Sasuke- Ryu le sonrió al pelinegro.

-Bueno Ryu Sasuke y yo aún…- Sakura jugaba con sus dedos.

-Claro más adelante será, cuando estemos preparados, felicidades- Sasuke hizo una reverencia.

-Ja ja ja… ya verán que sí y Sakura… lloraras aún más- Ryu le dio una palmadita a Sakura.

-Sí, Sakura serás una novia muy hermosa- Suki la abrazó.

Después de estar con los recién casados para Sasuke fue un martirio, se estaba aburriendo, solo por Sakura continuaba allí, pero la guió hasta un claro en el pasto, después de todo la boda era en un bello jardín del País de la Primavera y muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, de la misión en esa tierra que los llevó a proteger a Koyuki Kazana, era de esperarse que Sakura admirará a Ryu después de todo era un buen actor. Así que sonrió de lado y Sakura lo vio.

-Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun-

-Recordé algo-

-Qué dime… por favor… sí-

-No te lo diré-

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura se colgó de su cuello para avergonzarlo y así obtener información, pero ella fue la sorprendida, al ver como el pelinegro se recostaba en sus piernas, ya era algo que le gustaba hacer.

-Esto recordé… estar así contigo, en el pasto-

-Sasuke-kun… yo creí que no… me haces feliz, yo también recordaba la misión en este lugar, cada vez que tomaba la fotografía de nuestro grupo contra mi pecho y esperando a que regresaras- luego levantó la vista y viendo la luna al igual que el pelinegro, murmuró para ella misma, con un leve movimiento de labios, mientras le acariciaba el cabello -Me hiciste esperar tanto… deseé tanto tus besos… Sasuke-kun-

-Sakura acércate- Sasuke le hizo una señal con la mano.

Sakura obedeció, pero ya estaba temblando solo de sentirlo así de cerca con una mirada muy seria, -ay no será que me escuchó shannaro y sí se enojó- se dijo nerviosa y así fue Sasuke le quitó todo pensamiento, pues le besó.

-Sasuke-kun, creí que te había molestado que te acariciara… pero cómo lo supiste si no dije nada-

-Es por esos besos que no nos dimos-

-Sasuke-kun, me leíste los labios, eso hiciste, pero ni me di cuenta… claro el shringan-

-Tonta, como enfadarme, sí yo también pensé en que me fui sin darte un beso y no sabía cuánto los deseaste-

-¡Qué!- Sakura lo empujó e hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos y con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Enfadada también te ves hermosa-

-No me digas eso, me siento avergonzada, lees mis labios y quién sabe mis pensamientos-

-Claro, estamos sincronizados, sé que piensas porque yo también hago lo mismo… me imaginaba tus labios y-

-¡Qué! no yo no me imaginaba eso… yo era muy inocente-

-Y ya no lo eres- Sasuke sonrió-

-Claro que lo soy… bueno ahora es diferente, pero tú te fuiste con mis besos y sueños-

-Perdón Sakura, pero ahora estoy para ti y tú para mí- Sasuke la vio algo triste.

-No no te culpo… pero debes compensarme-

-Lo haré, mientras viva, no me negaré al amor-

Sakura se recostó en el pasto, mientras Sasuke se levantó de sus piernas y se acostó de lado contrario a ella. Ambos se dejaron llevar por la hermosa melodía del Koto y Sakura le acarició la cabeza, al sentir que él se metía en el hueco de su hombro, se vieron sonriendo apreciando el hermoso rostro de cada uno lleno de la ilusión del amor.

 **…**

Sasuke y Sakura se despidieron de Ryu y Suki, Mei también les acompañó, deseándoles la mejor de las suertes. Así llegaron a Konoha para seguir con sus vidas que ya estaban llenas con su presencia.

Parecían tiempos buenos, pese a que imperaba un estado de recesión en Konoha. Era evidente que la última guerra había dejado estragos a nivel mundial y los países llevaban un avance lento, además los inversionistas, buscaban tierras que dejasen hacer lo que fuera por obtener ganancias y así salir adelante, por lo que Konoha por tener a Kakashi como Hokage estaba tratando de ser más sensato y no ambicioso, por tal razón, los ingresos iban lentos, parecía que el Daimyo del Fuego, no estaba contento, más no se lo hacía ver a Kakashi, pero como era de esperarse antes de los tormentos hay tiempos de paz.

Taka hacía trabajos para Kakashi, por tener un techo y comida, eso les ayudaba a tener un perfil bajo y vivir en paz, eso les brindó libertad. Suigetsu y Karin no volvieron a tener un encuentro amoroso, pero eran tentados continuamente. Por lo que salían a buscar a Sasuke y pasar tiempo en el parque o lugares impropios. Eso significaba que Sasuke era fastidiado, viendo o estando presente en sus ridiculeces, pero eran sus amigos después de todo, cuando perdía la paciencia iba con Sai para realizar misiones de Anbu.

Masayuki y Yusuke también parecían haberse asentado en la aldea, pero la verdad estaba velando por Sakura, ya que no había alteraciones en ella, pero la visita de Hiretsu, le inquietaba. Se las arreglaron para decir que ayudaban a Konoha y así apoyarlos en esos momentos difíciles. El eclipsador de chakra parecía estar muy bien y aunque no quisiera debían llevarlo tarde o temprano.

Llegó el cumpleaños del rubio querido de todos y en Konoha se hizo una fiesta para el chico, de una forma algo modesta, pero Hiashi hizo todo para agasajar a su yerno. La mayoría se ahogaba en sake y eso tenía al Hyuga animado y la razón, pedía un nieto.

-Papá, aún no consideramos que sea el momento oportuno- Hinata estaba avergonzada.

-Pero y si muero y no veo hip, hip a mi nieto-

-Calma suegro hip, hip, pronto lo verá, verdad muchachos- Nauto abrazó a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Dobe no seas baka- Sasuke intentó zafarse-

-Naruto por favor compórtate- Sakura se sonrojó.

-Que tiene que ver ellos con que ustedes me den un nieto- Hiashi vio confundido a Sasuke y Sakura.

-En que son unos lentos papá, Sasuke y Sakura ni siquiera se han casado o quieren tener hijos. Naruto y mi hermana esperan para que sus hijos crezcan juntos- Hanabi sonrió divertida al ver la cara de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Hanabi- Sakura la abrazó fuertemente.

-Suéltame… no quieres que se enteren, pero es la verdad ¿qué les pasa?, ¿cuándo tendrán hijos?… además me estás apretando mucho, tienes una fuerza monstruosa, no sé como Sasuke soporta tus abrazos.-

Sakura la soltó y se sonrojó, al igual que Sasuke, mientras Hinata ayudaba a Naruto a permanecer en pie.

-Sasuke muchacho, por favor qué te pasa, eres mayor que Naruto, no me hagas esperar ni mucho menos a Sakura- Hiashi tenía cierta confianza con el pelinegro debido a que él lo mantuvo a salvo en la pelea contra Toneri.

-Papá por favor déjalos… Sasuke, Sakura disculpen a mi padre- Hinata alejó a su padre y le pidió a Hanabi que lo llevará a descansar.

-Tranquila Hinata- Sakura movía sus manos, pero sí se sentía avergonzada.

-En serio Teme… ya no temas, Sakura-chan y tú pueden casarse y así yo dejaré de contener a mis hijos… y mira que es muy difícil- Naruto abrazó a Sasuke nuevamente.

-Quítate usorotonkachi- Sasuke ya estaba a punto de golpear al imprudente de su amigo.

-Nosotros nos retiramos- Sakura evitó la golpiza a su amigo.

-No hagan caso…ignórenlos y tómense su tiempo- Hinata les brindó una linda sonrisa.

-Sasuke fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa, pero notó que los seguían, detuvo su marcha y al notar que era una bola de borrachos, continuaron su camino. Sakura se divertía con esas escenas sobre protectoras.

 **…**

Los rumores de una familia que coincidía con la de Ayato, llevó a Sasuke a un pueblo cerca del País del Hierro, llegar corroboró que estaban dentro de la fortaleza y dominio de Mifune, así que no podía entrar, los recuerdos de sus malas acciones se lo impedían, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo y pedir el perdón. Además ese samurái los acogió después de la guerra y eso debía hacerlo enfrentar ese temor.

Sasuke envió por Sakura, pues Mifune exigía su presencia para dejar ver a la familia, ella no se hizo esperar y acompañó a Sasuke, acompañada de Sai. Con la máscara de anbu, Sasuke decidió que podría entrar y pues obtener la absolución del samurái supremo lo haría y luego vería como solucionarlo, sin perjudicar a los Nakamura.

Después de negociar y prometer que esa familia estaría feliz y segura, Mifune aceptó, serían llevados al país del dulce para vivir en paz.

-Gracias por apoyarnos- Sakura hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias a ti por acoger a los niños desamparados, haces un magnífico trabajo y sé que Uchiha está contigo-

-Gracias, pero hago lo que puedo y sí… Sasuke Uchiha está en Konoha y me apoya porque él es mi novio- Sakura se sonrojó.

-Lo sabía ese espadachín rebelde tiene un corazón blando y como un verdadero samurái, está enamorado de la flor más bella de Konoha- Mifune vio al anbu que estaba a la derecha de Sakura.

-¿Pero cómo?- Sakura se sorprendió, pues había hecho todo lo posible por ocultar el chakra de Sasuke con un brebaje especial.

-Después de haberlo enfrentado, no lo olvidaré jamás, eres muy hábil Sakura, pues muchos guardias no le hubieran dado tregua, pero a mí no me engañas-

Sasuke se quitó la máscara -Perdón Mifune, no fue mi intención desobedecerle y entrar sin su permiso, pero esta familia es mi prioridad-

-Bueno acompáñenme al balcón, di orden para que se reúnan todos y dar la despedida a los Nakamura, y todo estará olvidado Uchiha- Mifune lo vio con orgullo.

Los tres chicos lo siguieron y allí los esperaban los padres de Ayato, Sakura inmediatamente se presentó y ellos quedaron muy agradecidos por los cuidados con su muchacho, muchas familias de los samurái estaban congregadas y las esposas de éstos, como era de esperarse, estaban conmovidas debido a que algunas quedaron desamparadas después de la guerra; los jóvenes guerreros además de observar la belleza de la pelirrosa, estaban a la expectativa de los dos anbus a su lado.

Sakura dio unas palabras a los espectadores nerviosamente viendo la mirada embobada de muchos jovencitos y la cercanía de Sasuke, pese a que no veía su rostro, percibía que estaba molesto y eso le preocupaba, porque él no debía hacer nada tonto en ese lugar, otra vez. Así que dieron la vuelta para retirarse, pero en ese momento Mifune atacó directo a Sakura frente a todos y uno de los anbu inmediatamente se interpuso, en seguida la máscara cayó al suelo, Sakura se quedó petrificada, pero el ataque había sido repelido. Sasuke al notar que no traía la máscara, abrió los ojos de sobremanera y los jóvenes se pusieron en guardia al reconocerlo.

-Es Sasuke Uchiha- grito uno.

-Pero defendió Sakura- una señora trató de detenerlos.

No hubo tiempo para decir nada, pues Sasuke y Mifune entraron en una contienda de espadas, los guardias intentaron intervenir, pero el samurái les pidió que se alejaran, ambos eran muy diestros y tras chispas y golpes fugaces, casi imperceptibles para los presentes, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros y al chocar las espadas lentamente, el combate terminó.

-Sigues igual de hábil- Mifune le tocó el hombro mientras se recuperaba.

-Y tú no te has oxidado- Sasuke estaba agitado.

-Lo ven este chico es muy hábil y daría su vida por esta mujer y por su aldea entera, ya es bienvenido en esta nuestra tierra, de ahora en adelante no es un criminal para nosotros- Mifune estrechó la mano de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió al ver a Sasuke con timidez ante el escrutinio de todos los presentes, estaba recuperando su honor, su camino ninja.

Después dieron la vuelta y se perdieron, mientras eran ovacionados por los habitantes, Sakura lo tomó de la mano y Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza, esa era su forma de agradecer su apoyo.

-Bueno muchacho, sé que te hice pasar un mal rato, pero muchos jóvenes no confiaban en ti y otros han querido seguir tus pasos, después de quedar impactados con tu tenacidad en la batalla en la cumbre de los Kages, que mejor que sigan tus buenas acciones y no al viejo Sasuke, pues tuve que exiliar a dos de mis mejores samurái, que ansiaban poder y venganza como… Sasuke lo hizo antes… debes cuidarte supe que se separaron y lo que tramen puede ser peligroso, no creo que al extremo, pero al tomar caminos separados quién sabe qué habilidades hayan desarrollado o con qué gente se hayan topado, recuerda el mal siempre anda rondando-

-Gracias Mifune lo tomaré en cuenta- Sasuke vio a Sakura preocupado.

 **…**

Llegaron a Konoha junto a los Nakamura, Kakashi les dio la bienvenida e inmediatamente fueron llevados a la Clínica Mental para Niños, Ayato al verlos corrió alegre y los abrazó, estaba sumamente feliz. Sakura al ver la escena, se limpiaba con la manga, las lágrimas, más que cumplir su promesa estaba feliz de ver una familia reunida, pues deseo incontables veces brindarle una felicidad a a Sasuke así, por tener de nuevo a su familia, pero eso era imposible ahora, Sasuke al verla la jaló y la rodeo con un brazo, la pelirrosa era sensible, pese a su tremenda fuerza y él lo sabía, más que nadie.

Ayato se acercó Sasuke y Sakura y sonrojado abrazó a la pelirrosa de la cintura, Sakura le correspondió el abrazó al agacharse para quedar casi a su altura –Gracias Sakura, pero me preocupan Aki y Kinshi, no quiero que se queden solos son como mis hermanos-

-No te preocupes yo…-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- la señora Nakamura interrumpió.

-Son otros dos chicos que al igual que Ayato perdieron a sus familias, los traje para curar sus traumas, pero lamentablemente sus padres si… murieron- Sakura bajó la vista.

-Si lo consideras pertinente, nos gustaría adoptarlos, verdad querido-

-Sí claro, querida los llevaremos con nosotros- Nakamura sonrió.

-Eso sería tan bondadoso de su parte y yo estaría agradecida con ustedes- Sakura no paraba de hacer reverencias.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver a su Sakura, haciendo buenas acciones como siempre, era la luz que el necesitaba en su sombría vida, la que siempre estuvo allí y ahora era solo cuestión de disfrutarla para siempre.

Aki y Kinshi llegaron acompañados de Sasuke que fue por ellos, pero al recibir la noticia y ver a la familia Aki se dejo mimar por la señora Nakamura, en cambio Kinshi se portó reacio, Sakura se acercó para convencerlo.

-Kinshi, te voy a extrañar mucho pero puedo asegurarte que ellos te darán una nueva vida y eso te hará feliz, sabes que es lo que más deseo para ustedes, el resto se ha ido y los que quedan lo harán, tarde o temprano y los Nakamura son muy buenos, además, así que mejor que esta dulce familia, además Ayato es ya como tu hermano, recuerda lo que te conté de Sasuke, él no tuvo esa oportunidad y sufrió mucho, yo no quiero que tú sufras, por favor deja que te demos un poquito de felicidad- Sakura lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Estás segura?- Kinshi lloraba.

-Si lo estoy- Sakura lo abrazó más fuerte y el chico hizo lo mismo.

-Entonces acepto, esta es la despedida verdad- Kinshi vio a Sakura asentir.

Se separaron y Kinshi fue recibido por los amorosos brazos de su nueva madre, Aki se acercó a Sasuke para despedirse, le jaló el pantalón y el pelinegro la cargó, después de todo era la primera niña que se acercó a él y le apoyó cuando andaba tras Sakura.

-Cuida mucho de Sakura sí, confío en ti- tras esto Aki le dio un beso en la mejilla y éste la abrazó, entregándosela a Sakura para que se despidiera.

-Gracias querida Sakura, sé que por tus buenas acciones serás feliz con Sasuke, es muy guapo y te ama mucho- la chica la abrazo fuertemente y también le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Verdad que sí, Sasuke es muy guapo y lo amo mucho- Sakura la beso y la entregó a su nueva madre -Mi querida Aki Nakamura- Sakura le guiñó un ojo.

Kinshi le hizo un ademan a Sasuke para que se agachará y así poderle decir algo al oído.

-Debes hacer feliz a Sakura o yo te haré pagar cuando crezca-

-Es mi prioridad, amo muchísimo a Sakura y daría mi vida por la de ella te lo prometo Kinshi Nakamura- Sasuke le alborotó el cabello.

Así llevaron a la nueva familia al País del Dulce, entre juegos que parecían unos niños, Sasuke y Sakura en realidad amaban estar así y hacer buenas cosas.

 **…**

Los días pasaban y Sakura era una mujer ejemplar que emanaba una aura de sin igual belleza y calidez, en el hospital era felicitada por su buena vibra y le molestaban que se debía a su amado Sasuke, ella sonrojada simplemente asentía.

Sasuke era otro que parecía un chico tan frío y calculador, pero con una mirada llena de paz, que Kakashi sentía que tenía a un niño frente a él, definitivamente era otro, a diario Naruto lo fastidiaba diciendo que Sakura lo tenía en sus manos y hacía con él lo que quería, aunque le daba coscorrones, al girarse sonreía de solo pensar en ella.

 **…**

Noviembre siendo un mes monótono, con un cielo brillante de otoño se tornó gris, el frío era tan húmedo que penetraba la ropa y así Sakura percibía que algo no andaba bien, se las arregló para utilizar un brebaje mayor al que le dio a Sasuke para engañar a Mifune, escondiendo su chakra y todas las alteraciones del mismo, siendo el inicio, como el mes que les rodeaba, de su suplicio. Se paseaba de un lugar a otro, en su oficina o habitación, tratando de calentarse y sin ser vista curándose interiormente, porque continuamente tenía sangrados de nariz o fuertes dolores de cabeza o de éstomago, además de fingir muy bien frente a Sasuke. El pelinegro por su parte, percibía el frío latente en él, cosa que le preocupaba, por sí la pelirrosa estaba siendo afectada, porque por momentos parecía que perdería fuerzas, por tal motivo cuando estaba junto a ella la observaba detalladamente, al no percibir nada, optó por vigilarla cuando dormía, pero no encontró nada, su chakra se veía normal ante su sharingan, así que desistió y la dejó en paz.

El anuncio de la boda de Chouji y Karui a finales de noviembre y la de Temari con Shikamaru en enero, los distrajo y era la comidilla de las cotillas. Los integrantes varones del equipo de difunto Asuma, serían los primeros en casarse por lo que Ino estaba muy sentimental, Sai pasaba con ella todo el tiempo, pero no habían planes de boda para ellos, sospechosamente siendo la rubia de una personalidad bastante llamativa. La razón, ella y Sai esperaban a que Sasuke y Sakura se casaran para que sus hijos fueran amigos.

Sakura en cambio veía muy lejana su boda, ya que el pelinegro no hablaba nada de eso y ella tampoco lo haría, esta vez no sería la que diera el primer paso, fue la primera en confesar su amor, dos veces, pero Sasuke fue el que le pidió ser su novia, así que esperaría a que él le propusiera matrimonio, así estarían a mano. Sin embargo, a veces pensaba que sería algo imposible para ella, pues temía que esa debilidad que la apresaba o las recaídas que tenía últimamente y que nadie sabía, fueran a quitarle su vida o que le dejaran imposibilitada para ser madre, pues su regla se veía alterada y ciertos dolores en su bajo vientre le atemorizaban, deducía que eran por estrés, pero si eso llegaba a pasar debería dejar a Sasuke en libertad, para que buscase la forma de tener descendencia. Lloraba amargamente cuando esa idea le cruzaba por la cabeza y solo se abrazaba las piernas para consolarse, mientras clamaba al cielo porque eso no se hiciera realidad.

El día de la boda de chouji llegó y como era de esperarse Karui se veía hermosa, pero lo que llamó la atención fue el enorme banquete que sería devorado por los novios. Ino regañaba a Chouji, pero Shikamaru lo consentía, siendo su mejor amigo, la rubia terminó por consentir también al gordito del grupo y dejarlo ser, después de todo lo quería mucho.

Diciembre llegó con sus tonos blanquizcos y la navidad se acercaba. Taka se despidió de Sakura, la cual no sabía que ellos ya dejarían la aldea y Kakashi pidió a Sasuke que les escoltara y así verificar en que guarida se quedarían, para monitorear si Orochimaru estaría allí, tranquilo y no desafiar la paz de Konoha otra vez, porque según Karin, el sannin les pidió regresar y ellos querían regresar con él, sin hacer nada malo y además controlarían a su antiguo maestro.

Se sumaba que Masayuki y Yusuke estaban a punto de regresar al País del Té, así que trataban de aprender todo lo posible de Sakura para llevar conocimiento a su lugar de origen y ser un aporte para el bien de la humanidad. Eso se había propuesto Yusuke, para enmendar los daños. Además eso era beneficioso para Sakura, porque así se concentraba en su trabajo y no le molestaría no ver a Sasuke, por un buen tiempo.

La partida de Sasuke con su antiguo grupo Taka llegó y Sakura fue a despedirse de él como ya era costumbre, pero esta vez algo pasaba entre ellos, parecía como si algo malo les esperará, en realidad Sasuke no tenía días específicos para esa misión, solamente debía llevarlos y regresar cuando quisiese, la orden era así, porque Kakashi dio por hecho que ellos se despedirían como amigos.

Tras darle su golpecito en la frente, Sasuke la veía fijamente, como guardándose su imagen feliz.

-Sakura pronto regresaré, espera por favor… y trataré de hacerlo cuanto antes, porque…- Sasuke la abrazó.

-Sasuke-kun ve con cuidado- Sakura se separó un poco de su pecho y lo vio con tristeza.

-Ya te extraño, me preocupas y no sé porque, pero tengo un presentimiento de algo, es como una…-

-Es una angustia muy fuerte que me oprime el corazón- Sakura lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Es como una…-

-Angustia por nuestro amor- dijeron al unísono, mientras sonrieron por la sincronización y Sasuke le besó la frente, ambos se sonrojaron.

-Pero no te preocupes sé cuidarme sola- la pelirrosa le dio un golpe en el brazo, que le arrancó una sonrisa al pelinegro y Suigetsu al verlos dio una carcajada, que escondió de inmediato al ver los ojos asesinos de Sasuke.

 **…**

Sakura extrañaba a Sasuke, pero ahora era diferente, él era su novio, ya no temía de Karin y de ninguna otra chica, sin embargo sus malestares eran doloroso. La pelirrosa trabajó más duro esos días de ausencia de su chico, luego veía por las ventanas y al salir de su turno suspiraba triste, sabiendo que no lo veía esperando por ella.

Ino como su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo notó el cambio de Sakura, así que intentó sacarla de su estado deprimente. Planearon una salida de chicas, pero Sakrua se negó rotundamente, Hinata ingeniosamente sugirió que se quedaran en su casa, aprovechando que su esposo saldría de misión junto a Sai. Invitaron a Masayuki, quien gustosa aceptó, pues dijeron que sería como su despedida, para que Sakura no se negara. La nueva mansión Hyuga, ahora Uzumaki, pronto se lleno de risas, debido a las pláticas amenas sobre Shikamara, pues él era el centro de atención.

-Creo que cuando Shikamaru se case nos dirá que ya tienen meses de esperar a su primogénito- Ino lo soltó con picardía.

-No lo creo, seguro harán una gran fiesta, después de todo Temari es heramana de Gaara, el Kazekage- dijo Hinata.

-A este paso todos se casaran menos Sakura- Ten Ten codeo a Ino. Pero al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Sakura se callaron.

-No se preocupen, tienen razón, nos conocen muy bien- dijo Sakura con una falsa sonrisa.

Sakura y Masayuki solo reían, aunque ambas eran las solteras, estaban de novias, sin embargo Masayuki, gozaba de una promesa de Yusuke al regresar de dar a conocer su noviazgo y eso tal vez le daba ventaja en la condición de Sakura, que solo mantenía una relación y por momento se alejaban, cosa que ella no le ponía mucha importancia por el solo hecho de saber que él la amaba.

 **…**

Yusuke trabaja solo en la Clínica Mental, para no tener inconvenientes, al irse y así dejar a Sakura en paz, no le gustaba estar aún con su experimento allí después de haber visto al ver a Hiretsu. De pronto fue sacado de sus labores bruscamente.

-Así que todo está listo- la voz ronza conocida de un hombre en la oscuridad lo sorprendió,

-No pue-de ser yo… yo dije que lo llevaría… a qué has venido- Yusuke empezó a sudar.

-Queremos ver ¿Cómo funciona?- dijo otro hombre en la oscuridad.

-Vamos Yusuke, además quiero ver a la preciosa pelirrosa en persona… tal vez jugar un poco con ella, dice mi hermano que es muy bella-

Yusuke temblaba, y tratando de persuadirlo se acercó al más tenebroso de los hermanos -Le dije a Hiretsu que llevaría el Eclipsador de Chakra-

-Si me lo dijo y también que es poderoso, pero que Sauke sigue con Sakura y que se percibe que tiene una tremenda fuerza, parece que usaste mi genjutsu y eso nos transmitió su poder, ahora estamos interesados en ella. Uchiha es nuestro ejemplo a seguir y puede que obtengamos algo de él también-

-Traté de separarlos, pero es mejor que sigan así y eso me ayudó a crear un artefacto en el que no necesitemos de ella, porque estando juntos ella es más poderosa, me imagino que pos su estado de ánimo, así que déjalos en paz-

-Yusuke… no me digas que ahora eres amigo de Uchiha- de la sombra salió Hiretsu.

-Y sí es así ¿qué?... de verdad quieres saberlo… pues déjame decirte… que tú chica lo pagará-

Yusuke sintió un balde de agua fría, Masayuki entraba ahora en el problema, era un gran peso, pues era su punto débil, claro que ella estaba antes que Sakura, el corazón se le oprimió de pensar en lo que le esperaba a Sakura.

-Hretsu, Kyoaku por favor dejen a Masayuki en paz… pero también a Sakura… yo … ella es mi amiga y pese a todo yo cumpliré con mi deber-

-Yusuke eso es… colabora y ella estará bien… bueno ellas- dijo Hiretsu con cara de falsa compasión.

-Ahora muéstranos que tienes- agregó Kyoaku

Yusuke sacó la esfera de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Kyoaku, quien inmediatamente sonrió -Ahora sí, el mundo estará bajo nuestro control-

-Pruébala- Hiretsu se acercó con curiosidad.

Kyoaku la cerró en su mano y tras aplicarle parte de su chakra, la esfera se calentó, luego giro cuando abrió su mano y empezó a emanar una luz rosa, y un poder sorprendente, se concentró en ella. En ese instante muchos ninjas médicos sintieron una falta ligera de su poder sanador, pero algo empezó a alterar la esfera como sí deseara más y así Yusuke corrió a detenerla, pero Hiretsu de lo impidió-

-Sasuke se dará cuenta… ese poder que quiere la esfera es de Sakura, él… Uchiha los matará- Yusuke les gritaba.

-Crees que somos tontos, toda la esfera y lo que concierna a los poderes y sucesos que le rodean, están protegidos por un campo de energía, sabes de mi poder pase lo que pase Uchiha no lo notará- aseguró Kyoaku.

 **…**

Sakura se paró repentinamente del sofá, al sentir que algo la llamaba por su energía, así que su cuerpo empezó a dolerle y a perder su energía, extrañando a las otras chicas, de pronto salió por la ventana con dificultad. Las cuatro kunoichi se alertaron y trataron de alcanzarla, más ella cayó temblando de rodillas unos cuantos metros en el bosque.

-Amiga ¿qué ocurre?- Ino corrió a auxiliarla.

-Yo… Ino tengo mucho frío y me siento muy débil-

-Seguro es por la temporada- Hinata llegó junto a ellas, mientras Ten Ten se preparaba para atacar.

Masayuki temblaba viendo el cielo, cuando Hinata la vio se percató de los pequeños copos de nieve que caían lentamente, tocó a Ino para que los viera, Ten Ten se unió y todas s preocuparon de sobremanera.

Mientras tanto Sakura se reincorporó y se puso en posición de defensa, al ver a un sujeto de cabello y ojos morados, con destellos azules con una piel sumamente blanca, se parecía al actor que acompañaba a Ryu y al reportero que se presentó para afectarla en la conferencia de prensa.

-¿Qué pasa?... Sakura… qué ves- Ino no comprendía.

-Byakugan- Hinata no veía nada, por más que se esforzaba.

Sakura no contestó, pero empezó una lucha entre ella y alguien o algo que nadie más veía.

-¿Quén eres tú?- Sakura preguntó enfadada.

-Kyoaku Yukimura, por tu reacción veo que te fijaste en mí j aja ja. Eres hermosa… seguro Uchiha está loco por ti y sabes- dijo Kyoaku, acercándose lentamente

-Ese sujeto de la conferencia- Sakura alzó una ceja.

-No era yo, solamente tomé prestado su cuerpo un momento, por eso si lo notas, los destellos azules en sus ojos y cabello eran mi marca, fue a larga distancia, pero me moría por verte así de cerca y poder tocarte- El pelinegro sonrió con malicia.

-Lo supuse, pero…-

-me pregunto si podre probar esa belleza- de pronto estaba tras de Sakura aspirando su olor.

-Atrévete y ya verás- Sakura saltó para dejarlo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Yusuke permanecía oculto tras unos árboles y sin que lo notarán se acercó a Masayuki.

-Esto no está bien, por qué vinieron- la pelimagenta se veía muy nerviosa.

-Nuestra tardanza llevó a esto y ahora parece que Kyoaku quiere tener a Sakura-

-No lo podemos permitir, Sasuke seguramente lo notará y vendrá a rescatarla-

-Me temo que no lo notará-

-Pero yo los uní-

-Sí, pero al parecer eso les causará más problemas y Kyoaku está usando su poder, nada se podrá filtrar es un campo de energía muy poderoso.

-¿Y entonces?…-

-Debemos confiar en Sakura, es muy fuerte, se las arreglará, no podemos ponernos en evidencia si queremos ayudarla-

Masayuki y Yusuke se tomaron de la mano y observaron escondidos la pelea entre los malvados hermanos y Sakura, era una pelea de taijutsu, más veían nieve y energía atrapar a Sakura y notaron como los golpes se estampaban en ese sujeto invisible, porque caía sangre también.

Sakura recibió un rasguño en su labio y otro en un brazo, pero todos veían como atacaba a la nada. De pronto cayó de rodillas ante alguien que le tomó de la barbilla.

-Eres muy fuerte, me has hecho sangrar, pero tú no estás mejor, mírate tu hermosa carita, ese labio esta hinchado, déjame limpiarte- Kyoaku se acercó su boca con la intención de lamer su sangre, pero Sakura se apartó del chico, topándose con otro.

-Tú… tú eres Hiretsu-

-Si lo siento… ya no pude soportarlo, también me gustas quedé prendando desde ese día que estreché tu mano y quisiera tenerte-

-¿Qué? Sakura quería alejarse pero estaba muy débil, su energía estaba siendo absorbida y ese chico aún no estaba utilizando su espada, además Hiretu también llevaba una, solo con golpes la estaban dominando, temió que si usaban sus armas estaría acabada. Kyoaku la tomó de la cintura para acercarse a su oreja.

-Sakura Haruno… la mujer que es amada por el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, sería una pena que murieras, deseábamos ver la nueva generación que traería Sasuke y Sakura, porque tú seguramente le darás una descendencia muy poderosa, pero también puede ser un peligro, así que tú poder sanador nos servirá para traer paz y creo que Uchiha deberá esperar a otra para tener hijos y tú ya tienes parte de su poder así que sí lo unimos con uno de nosotros sería genial- El chico tuvo que soltarla al recibir una patada poderosa de Sakura.

-Cómo creen que lo harán, Sasuke no se los permitirá-

-Tenemos un plan B… simplemente queríamos conocerte, ya que si no funciona… bella señorita, tú deberás darnos una generación de nuevos ninjas sanadores… eso es lo que deseamos ahora… no queremos pelar contigo más, entiendes, prepárate, porque tendrás que dejar a Sasuke, es mejor que pienses en cómo alejarte y romperle el corazón-

-No lo haré, lo amo y no lo dejaré-

-Ya verás que sí, y será un placer hacerte mía, aunque ya hayas sido de Sasuke no me importa no ser el primero y compartir, puedes seguir con haciéndolo con él-

-Eso es asunto nuestro- Sakura se sonrojó y evitó verlo.

-Aún eres una doncella, eso es más gratificante, pero sí no quieres, a la mala no será, vendrás a mí por tu propia voluntad-

-Eso no será así, pero si no quieres pelar por qué no me dejas en paz-

-Es verdad nos veremos pronto, hermosa flor de cerezo-

Tras esto Hiretsu se acercó a Sakura y le tomó fuertemente del brazo cortándola con una espada, de la herida cayó una gota de sangre únicamente y la encerró en la esfera, los copos de nieve se tornaron rojos y luego se alejaron, pero Hinata logró percibirlos al tiempo que Kyoaku quitaba el campo de energía.

Sakura vio a Hinata e intentó acercarse, por lo que la Hyuga corrió hacia ella pasando su brazo por su cuello, para sostenerla.

-Por favor Hinata no le digas nada a nadie-

-Pero Sakura uno de ellos era Hiretsu Yukimura, el actor- murmuró Hinata.

-Lo sé, pero sino Sasuke se enfurecerá y ya sabes cómo es-

Hinata asintió y tras esto Sakura quedó inconsciente, pero sin ninguna herida visible.

-¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Hinata los viste?- Ino corrió a colocarse el otro brazo de Sakura en su cuello.

-Solo fueron unos sujetos muy poderosos, pero no los reconocí- Hinata mintió, para ayudar a Sakura.

-Sakura despierta… por favor- Ino la sacudía.

 **…**

Sasuke dejó a los Taka frente a la guarida de Orochimaru y esperó a que Karin rastreará a Orochimaru y que sí estaba allí pero con mucha calma, eso tranquilizó a Sasuke, y esperó para que entraran.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- preguntó Karin.

-Por qué dije que no nos volveríamos a ver- dijo con voz amenazante.

-Si claro y a nosotros qué-

-Ustedes se me pegaron…. Eso es todo, ahora no nos volveremos a ver-

-Si como digas- Suigetsu empezó a entrar a la guarida.

-Buena suerte Sasuke- dijo Jugo.

-Si necesitan de nosotros en Konoha, no dudes en llamarme o sí tú nos necesitas- Karin lo vio con un deje de tristeza.

-Sí gracias- Sasuke le dio la espalada y ella entró en la guarida.

Sasuke ignorando todo lo ocurrido a Sakura, se percató que en el camino se veía humo y corrió para verificar de qué se trataba, encontró unos almacenes de arroz quemándose por completo, con el susanoo apagó las llamas, pero ya era muy tarde, muchas pérdidas se observaban y eso traería más problemas para los pobladores. Con pesar se quedó para ayudar y eso le retrasó un día.

Cuando por fin terminó de ayudar encontró otras ciudades igual, lo cual para el País del Fuego sería un desastre, no sabía a qué se debía, pero era como si tratasen de arruinar la economía de la aldea y a él mismo en su regreso a Konoha.

De pronto sintió un golpe en su pecho y la figura de Sakura pasó por su mente, notó que algo andaba mal y tras despedirse del último lugar, usó el kamui y llegó a las puertas de Konoha, corrió para llegar al hospital y como temió no encontró a su pelirrosa para recibirlo, al entrar al hospital vio como las enfermeras lo veían con tristeza y preocupación.

-Sasuke sube de inmediato a la habitación 216 es Sakura…-

Sasuke no dejó que le dieran más información, sorprendiéndolos e incluso a las cuatro kunoichis, pues ya estaba parado frente a la habitación, hiperventilando y tras un palpitar acelerado del corazón, de un empujón abrió la puerta, temiendo que su mal presentimiento al dejar a Sakura y esa pesadilla, se hicieran realidad y su angustia se evidenció al ver a Sakura…

Continuación…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. A los que me insinuaron que Hiretsu haría de las suyas, tenían razón, pero le agregué a su hermanito y si lo notan elegí esos nombres:**

 **Hiretsu=Malo**

 **Kyoaku= Malvado**

 **Yukimura=Nevado del pueblo**

 **Para que se hagan una idea do lo que viene.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto y de nuevo gracias por leer, Sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 17

**KONNICHIWA**

 **Gomen por la tardanza, mi móvil murió y el ordenador colapsó, así que tuve que recurrir a los archivos que tenía y buscar nuevamente la historia, que tenía solo con pensamientos. Domo arigato gozaimashita, por la espera y porque ya llegamos a 512 reviews, a los que siguen en Facebook y responden a la actualización y comentan también, espero les guste este capítulo lo hice corto para no aburrirlos.**

 **Es un pequeño homenaje al capítulo 470 del anime, porque por fin llegó el esperado reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura en la otra dimensión de Kaguya. Pierrot lo hizo bien, me gustó el capítulo y logró plasmar ese sentimiento que Kishimoto dio en las viñetas de las miradas entre Sasuke y Sakura, lo que me encantó fue que se veía el rostro de Sasuke no tan frío como en el manga y el acercamiento a su ojo derecho fue encantador, porque le brillaba con intensidad y eso significaba el amor que siente por Sakura, además cuando él la sostiene para que no colapse, se observa que él la tiene más pegada a su cuerpo y luego el sonido de su mano sujetándola de su brazo, para acercarla más. Hay un enfoque a sus pies y creo que es para que los Sasusaku vean lo cerca que están. Sin contar con la imagen del chaleco de Sakura, que salió en el Ova reciente cuando Sasuke adulto va en la dimensión, así que Kishimoto nos da a entender que aunque Sasuke se portaba frío e indiferente con Sakura en ese momento demostró que la amaba. Bueno ya me excedí jejeje, pero tenía que sacarlo, amo el Sasusaku y como muchos de ustedes seguí a la pareja pese a las críticas y si que Kishi nos ha cumplido, después de todo es un shonen.**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole y por su atención Arigato Gozaimas**

 **°Anime Naruto**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mis personajes: Hermanos Yukimura, Yusuke y Masayuki**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **"SENTIMIENTOS CONECTADOS"**

Cada paso que daba era una agonía, la veía y su corazón se estremecía, el rostro abatido de los que estaban en la habitación hacían que su corazón se sobresaltará aún más. Era una tormentosa eternidad, pero no lo podía creer, sudaba frío, era peor que estar perdiendo en una batalla. Por fin llegó junto a ella.

-Sakura Sa-ku-ra- Su voz se iba entrecortando.

No hubo respuesta alguna, siempre respondía cuando él la llamaba, que estaba pasando ahora. Donde estaba el "Sasuke-kun" que el exigía escuchar. Esos ojos verdes hermosos no se abrían, con su mano temblorosa le acarició la mejilla, estaba sumamente fría, sumamente preocupado elevó su vista rogando una explicación, a los padres de la chica y a su antigua maestra, que con la misma angustia veían a Sakura.

-Uchiha lo lamento- soltó con pesar Tsunade.

Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia Sakura y vio como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, si fuera posible desearía estar ocupando su lugar y escuchó con atención

-No puedo detectar que la tiene así, vine en cuanto me enteré, pero…- Tsunade suspiró -Sabes que ella me superó, así que únicamente ella podría solucionar un caso como este, es un genjutsu muy fuerte, sé que hay daño, pero no puedo hacer nada si no lo veo, aún así seguiré intentando,,, aunque creo que tu presencia le hará bien-

Tsunade llevaba a los angustiados Haruno, mientras ellos le dedicaban una mirada esperanzadora a Sasuke.

-Te la confiamos, sé que el escuchar tu voz, le puede hacer bien- Kizashi le pasó tocando el hombro a Sasuke.

Los Haruno e incluso Tsunade sabían que si los dejaban a solas, Sasuke se abriría a Sakura y podría causar alguna reacción en su querida hija.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara y cayó de rodillas frente a la cama, luego tomó una de las manos de Sakura y la sintió aferrarse a la suya. Se paró rápidamente pero su rostro seguía igual, sin ninguna expresión, frunció el ceño tratando de entender qué pasaba.

-Sakura… por qué no seguí a mi corazón, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero te deje nuevamente, por favor despierta… te necesito como no tienes idea, eres la luz de mi vida, soy un vagabundo sin tu amor, eres todo para mí, te hiciste fuerte y no estuve allí para felicitarte, pero estoy orgulloso, se que puedes salir de esta, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y que admiro, escúchame te lo imploro, se que puedes sentirme, aunque estemos distantes nuestros sentimientos siempre están conectados.

Sasuke tuvo de pronto una corazonada, si podían usar por momentos parte de los poderes del otro, tal vez y solo tal vez, podría usar su poder sanador, pero cómo, no tenía idea, además empezaba a notar que Sakura quedaba exhausta después de tener contacto con sus poderes, seguramente eso le pasaría a él. Pero sí ella no se rindió y se hizo fuerte, el también podría, era el amor el que lo guiaba. Activo su sharingan y empezó a escanearla, pero no podía detectar nada, empezaba a frustrarse, respiró hondo y continúo hasta que por fin pudo sentirlo, era como si pudiese tener un ápice de los poderes de la chica. Al menos para ver las heridas. Allí vio una barrera que impedía detectar cualquier daño sobre la pelirrosa. Sakura tenía el labio lastimado, un corte profundo en su brazo, que mantenía un goteo lento e interno de sangre, que recorría su cuerpo en forma circular y mantenía a Sakura inconsciente, pero con un poder tremendo perceptible para él. Tenía tres costillas rotas y moretones en sus brazos. Apretó los puños y sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla, posó su frente en la de ella, para pensar en cómo curarla, no podía decirle a Tsunade lo que había detectado, seguro Sakura no se lo perdonaría, pues le dijo que no se lo comentará a nadie, además sentía que era él quién debía ayudarla. Eso interpretó cuando Sakura estrechó su mano.

 **…**

Se sentía tan liviana, y un aire frío en sus brazos, que al abrir sus ojos se sorprendió al verse cubierta con la sábana, por un momento se aterró al sentirse desnuda, si lo último que recordaba era a esos sujetos peleando con ella _"¿a caso le habían hecho algo sin pudor?"_ se preguntó, pero sus miedos se convirtieron en nerviosismo, al ver a Sasuke apenado frente a ella y ocultándose con el otro extremos de la misma sábana, se sonrojó inmediatamente y trago saliva al escucharlo pedirle disculpas. _"eso significa que sí sucedió algo entre Sasuke-kun y yo ¡shannaro!"_ De pronto sintió como Sasuke la abrazaba con cariño, como aferrándose a ella, para que no escapara y le decía que se haría cargo, sintió tanta ternura que le correspondió el abrazo, lo sentía tan real, era como si estuviese allí con ella, pero se dio cuenta que no podría ser real, si recordaba que Sasuke había ido a dejar a Taka, además de la pelea con esos sujetos, no concordaba, seguro era un truco, pero de algo estaba segura, Sasuke estaba pensando en ella, por eso lo percibía tan real, pero fue jalada por Kyoaku, Sasuke corría hacia ellos para rescatarla, ya no lo estaba viviendo, lo estaba observando, era como si fuese una espectadora de algo que vivía Sasuke, fue allí cuando comprendió que era un sueño, al ver cambiar todo y presenciar a Sasuke sentarse sobresaltado en la cama. Se acercó para reconfortarlo pero su mano no pudo palparlo, fue cuando sintió un escalofrió correrle de pies a cabeza y sintió a Kyoaku tras ella.

-Ahora lo ves, esto sucederá muy pronto, tendrás que dejar a Uchiha y vendrás con nosotros, sucederá tal y como lo predije, aunque ese estúpido trató de dejarte fuera, tú eres mejor premio que esa mujer, yo haré que estés a mi lado y me hagas poderoso, no solo será un simple sueño-

-Esto es tu obra, qué le has estado haciendo a Sasuke, por qué él tiene ese sueño-

-No fui yo… para atormentarlo tenía que tener contacto con él, así que…-

-¡Es Hiretsu!-

-Exacto, mi hermano lo ha estado atormentando y gracias a nuestra pequeña pelea, puedo entrar en tu subconsciente-

-Pero entonces… - Sakura entendió que Sasuke sí estaba con ella, seguramente ya había regresado de su misión.

-Así es Uchiha está velando por ti, pobrecillo, esta frustrado y solo ha hecho que yo pueda jugar con tu mente-

-Eso crees, porque él es muy fuerte y juntos lo seremos más, no te saldrás con la tuya, te lo puedo asegurar-

-¿Estás segura?... porque te mostraré lo que pasará si te resistes o Uchiha interfiere-

El ambiente cambio nuevamente y Sakura vio como estaban en un cuarto oscuro y frente a ella estaba Sasuke inconsciente, corrió, pero todo cambio antes de que pudiese llegar a él, estaba frente a la Clínica Mental de Niños, el lugar estaba deteriorado y muchos niños estaban resguardados en ella con apariencia lastimera, fue hacia ellos, pero no pudo tocarlos. Cerró los ojos y estaba en las calles de Konoha, viendo a muchos aldeanos con hambre y desolados, pensó en Sasuke y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, allí lo vio nuevamente en la cama, ahora sí pudo tocarlo, estaba frió y lo estrecho, posó su frente con la de él y fue allí cuando lo escuchó perfectamente.

-Sakura vuelve por favor, no sé qué hacer para ayudarte-

Sakura se sintió muy feliz, aún en esas circunstancias de confusión, podía confiar en Sasuke, él y ella siempre estarían juntos, aunque fuera espiritualmente, así volvió a juntar sus frentes, sujetó su mano y sacó chakra sanador y se conectó con él a través de un susurro _"Puedo sentir tu poder, y sé que sentirás el mío… úsalo"._

Sakura al sentirse tan llena de poder, encontró valentía y encaró a Kyoaku con una mirada gélida.

-Así eres más bella, ya lo viste, así terminará Sasuke y tú me ayudarás a obtener lo que hemos deseado- Kyoaku se acercó lentamente a ella.

-No podrás con nosotros, Sasuke y yo… nuestro amor es más fuerte- Sakura levantó su mano junto a la de Sasuke.

Kyoaku vio como Sasuke la sujetaba y con una luz cegadora su genjutsu se extinguió. Siendo sostenido por Hiretsu en un lugar oscuro y muy lejano de Sakura y Sasuke.

-Debemos ser más fuertes, usar todo lo que tengamos o nos aniquilaran- apretó los puños.

Sasuke sintió el poder de Sakura atravesar su mano, fue cuando comprendió que ella estaba consciente de su presencia, soltó a Sakura y junto sus manos, viendo el chakra verde recorrerlas, ambas las posó por las heridas de Sakura. Su pelirrosa le estaba indicando que hacer. Todo el cuerpo de Sakura se estabilizó, la sangre dejó de correr y se concentró cierta parte en sus propias manos, y le estaba absorbiendo su energía, además notó que tenía un brillo rosa, eso no era para nada normal. Más sus pensamientos sombríos se disiparon cuando la escuchó, sintió su presencia más cerca que nunca.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo con la voz muy baja.

-Sakura- Sasuke la vio con los ojos acuosos y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con desenfreno.

-Estoy bien… gracias- Ella se sentó lentamente, mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia Sakura, sorprendiéndola por el fuerte abrazo que le daba, era como si quisiese mantenerla así por siempre, al tiempo que entraba Tsunade, quien sonrió al recordar esa escena hace unos años atrás, pero a la inversa. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, más Sakura se aferró al pelinegro, para no dejarlo ir.

-Veo que lo lograste Uchiha- Tsunade se acercó para verificar la condición de su ex alumna y esperando a que con toda la calma del mundo Sasuke se alejara de Sakura- y dime cómo te paso esto- Tusande le señaló parte del brazo que se veía inflamado y con una leve cicatriz, ante sus poderes sanadores.

-No… no lo sé, algo me atacó, pero me deshice con mi fuerza-

-Pero te hizo heridas graves- dijo Sasuke preocupado- viste algo… quién fue- lo último lo dijo con furia en su voz.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun sabes que soy muy fuerte, ahora ya no debes preocuparte por mí, todo estará bien… confía en mí sí- Sakura le guiñó un ojo y Sasuke inmediatamente entendió que mentía, seguramente se lo escondería a su maestra. Así que se calmó y la dejó. Sakura suspiró y se sintió fatal, porque en realidad si sabía quién le había hecho tremendo daño y lo que sucedería después.

-De todos modos descansa- concluyó Tsunade, al ver las miradas de complicidad que se daban los chicos, siempre conectados.

-Pero estoy bien-

-Un día nada más y es todo- exigió Tsunade.

-Está bien- se dio por vencida, al ver el rostro preocupado de Tsunade.

La sannin se alejó y los dejó nuevamente solos, mientras iba por sus padres. Sakura vio a Sasuke a su lado aún preocupado.

-Vi tu sueño- soltó por fin al momento que se sonrojaba.

-Pero cómo… - Sasuke inmediatamente abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente -además eso…- notó el sonrojo en la pelirrosa y el la imitó al saber que lo había visto todo.

-No pienses mal, yo no… quiero hacerte eso… a la fuerza… tú sabes yo Sakura perdón- Sasuke no podía verla, pensaba que Sakura ahora sabía que él deseaba hacerla su mujer.

Sakura sonrió al verlo así, estaba sumamente nervioso y eso le enternecía. -Calma, no me molesta, aún así te comportaste como un caballero… pero por qué no me lo contaste… bueno el miedo que te dio… el resto… yo- Sakura se estaba poniendo aún más roja.

-Porque estaba analizando todo y deseaba saber si se trataba de un presagio- Sasuke trató de contestar con toda la calma del mundo.

-ya veo y ¿desde cuándo lo tienes? ¿Es muy frecuente?-

-Empezó a atormentarme antes de que llegará Ryu, por eso pensé que él te arrancaría de mi lado y … sí es algo frecuente- Sasuke bajo su vista.

-No te preocupes, no pasó estoy aquí contigo y no podrán separarnos, nuestros sentimientos siempre han estado y estarán conectados, no importa que suceda o que tan alejados estemos y tú lo sabes-

-Sí, tienes razón, pero ese sueño, me hace sentir que te perderé y yo no podría vivir en este mundo sin ti- Sasuke se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Sasuke-kun gracias- Sakura se sentía sumamente agradecida por sus palabras que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas -podrías re-recostar-te a mi lado- lo soltó mientras cerraba los ojos apenada, esperando a que se negara por estar en el hospital.

Sintió como se hundía su cama y al abrir los ojos lo vio sonreírle, ella terminó de correrse para darle más espacio, el tomó su cabeza y la recostó en su pecho, mientras la abrazaba.

-Sasuke-kun, ahora sé que juntos podremos enfrentarnos a todos, ¿verdad?-

-Así es y no te preocupes, ese sueño no se hará realidad, te lo aseguro, no te apartan de mí tan fácilmente, lo sabes, estamos unidos y así seguiremos, pese a todas las adversidades que se aproximen-

Sakura lo estrechó más y Sasuke la observó por un momento, pero haber utilizado el jutsu sanador, le había agotado, era como se lo imaginó, por no ser los poderes originales, desgastaban demasiado y no sabía hasta que punto, además esa energía que corría en su sangre le había drenado parte de su poder, pero más adelante lo averiguaría, por el bien de Sakura. Ahora la estrecharía como siempre lo deseaba. Entre tantos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido junto a la única mujer que le daba calor a su fría existencia.

Los padres de Sakura entraron y al ver la escena, se retiraron divertidos, dejándolos al cuidado de Masayuki y Yusuke que se acercaron para saber de la pelirrosa. Al estar solos Yusuke sacó la esfera de su bolsillo y la colocó arriba de Sakura, vieron como la esfera vibraba para abrirse, un líquido rosa fue expulsado de la pelirrosa y atrapado por la esfera, dentro se transformó en sangre más fue su sorpresa al ver que Sasuke tenía en sus manos rastros de eso y la esfera lo pedía, pero Sakura era la que lo obtenía. Sasuke se veía más pálido y agotado, Masayuki vio preocupada a Yusuke.

-Tal parece que Sasuke y Sakura sufrirán si no actúo, es una suerte que los hermanos Yukimura me hayan dejado la esfera, eso me dará tiempo-

.Lo sé, pero ellos son poderosos -

-Pero yo más inteligente- Yusuke sonrió.

-Entonces tú-

-Sí, querida regresaremos a nuestro país y al entregar este Eclipsado de Poder, detendré a Kyoaku y tú a Hiretsu-

-Pero ¿cómo?… ellos no se rendirán-

-Optaré por cumplir mi primer propósito y así no podrán actuar, crearé poderosos ninjas médicos y ellos no podrán hacer nada-

-Espero que ella no tenga que sufrir-

-Calma no creo que lleguemos a esos extremos, pero si Kyoaku intenta quedarse con ella, entonces yo intervendré… al igual que hice contigo, sabes que fingiré y la dejaré libre-

-Yusuke… yo no sé-

-Cuando esto termine serás mi esposa-

-Yusuke eso me haría muy feliz… pero tengo miedo-

-Yo también, no te mentiré, pero ahora tengo el valor y esperanza en que triunfaremos-

Yusuke la tomó de la mano y tras guardar su invento, se retiraron del lugar. Ino fue la siguiente en entrar, al tiempo que era alcanzada por Hinata. Las dos sonrieron al ver a Sasuke y Sakura tan acaramelados en pleno hospital.

-Quién lo diría, frentona, los dos son un caso especial, no aguantas ni en el hospital-

-Ino habla más bajo o los despertarás y Sasuke…- Hinata se apenó.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun es capaz de hacernos algo malo- Ino encogió sus hombros -entonces usaré mi poder.

-Bueno Hinata ahora sí no nos escucharan- Ino le hablaba con su poder mental -dime tú pudiste ver algo que nos dé una pista-

-No nada lo lamento- Hinata se puso nerviosa, más lo ocultó. Se lo había prometido a la pelirrosa y si lo pensaba bien, si Naruto se enteraba, siendo amigo de Sasuke lo acompañaría a enfrentarse a esos sujetos y no se imaginaba como terminaría todo, no quería perder a su esposo.

-Bueno ya lo sabremos- Ino se dio por vencida.

Sakura abrió los ojos con parsimonia y al ver a Sasuke tan cerca se sonrojó, el pelinegro al sentir que se movía, despertó también y al verla tan angelical a su lado le acarició una mejilla, pero fue sorprendido al escuchar a la rubia.

-Ya era hora, hasta cuando pensaban descansar, flojos.

-Ino pe-pe-pero qué haces aquí- Sakura se arreboló y se ocultaba en el pecho de Sasuke, quien cerraba los ojos y trataba de calmarse, para no hacerle tragar sus palabras a Yamanaka y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vine a verte, me preocupaste, además trabajo aquí también, ya lo olvidaste- Ino fingió indignación.

-Tranquilos, nosotras ya no íbamos- Hinata sonreía tímidamente.

Sasuke apretó los ojos, pues eran dos chicas las que le estaban viendo "cariñoso". Tras darle un apretón a Sakura, se levantó con un rostro sin expresión alguna y tras un leve saludo con la cabeza, pasó en medio de Hinata e Ino.

-Sasuke, disculpa- Hinata se inclinó.

-Uy Saskue-kun, se besaron frete a todos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte-

-Ino- Hinata trató de calmar a la pelirrubia.

-Deben hablar con Sakura, ¿a eso vinieron no?… yo regresaré pronto- Sasuke habló en un tono tan frió que Ino se quedó sin habla, mientras Sakura sonreía divertida, al verlo actuar así, pues aunque se apenaba, la abrazó fuertemente antes de irse.

Al cerrar la puerta Sasuke dejó visible su sonrojo, era tan difícil reaccionar cuando lo veían con Sakura, pues él no se podía contener y se estabilizaba al tenerla cerca, que se olvidaba de lo demás, era tan vergonzoso mostrarse así, pero su pelirrosa lo valía.

-Muy bien Sakura, dinos qué te dejó así-

-Bueno… no sé en realidad yo… solo ataque con todo mi poder y así acabe con lo que me dañaba, era un tipo de genjutsu… pro sabe que soy fuerte y gané, que es lo importante Ino-

-¿Segura frente de marquesina?-

-Claro… quién crees que soy? Ino puerca-

-Hinata tú que puedes ver más que nosotras, debes haber notado algo, aunque sea una pista diminuta, dinos sí viste un polvo extraño-

-Hino… por favor eres paranoica-

-Solo precavida- sonrió Ino.

-Yo… bueno no vi bien, parece que el genjutsu fue más fuerte que mi byakugan o no sé mis poderes están fallando- Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, no podía traicionar a Sakura y más aún sintiendo como la veía preocupada, de que se le saliera algo.

-Sabes Hinata creo que el amor te hace ver solo a Naruto- Ino sonrío pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul.

Sakura se unió a las risas que soltaron las otras dos chicas, pero rogaba porque sus temores se disiparan. Ino las dejó porque debía encontrarse con Sai, debido a ser época festiva, muchos adornos para celebrar el año nuevo eran demandados y el trabajo en la floristería era agotador, así que estaba ocupada todo el tiempo, porque no dejaba de ayudar a Sakura. Hinata se quedó un rato más.

-Sakura me preocupa que por ocultar la identidad de esos dos sujetos ocurra algo peor, tú… creo que Sasuke debe saberlo-

-Sí, lo sé, pero por favor Hinta dame tiempo para investigar, no te mentí, siento mucho poder te aseguro que si intentan algo más los derrotaré- Sakura apretó su puño y le sonrió -Pero si no puedo… entonces puedes decirlo- Sakura bajo su rostro.

-Así lo haré… confío en ti- Hinata le acarició la espalda, dándole apoyo.

Los padres de Sakura entraron para mimar a su querida hija y Hinata se despidió, antes de salir le guiñó un ojo a Sakura y cerró la puerta lentamente. Kizashi abrazaba a su pequeña princesa, mientras lloraba.

-Sakura, hija me preocupaste, temí que no abrieras tus hermosos ojos-

-Papá lo siento mucho, no debí preocuparlos así-

-Lo importante es que este bien- Mebuki también le abrazó.

-Sabes ese muchacho, me agrada cada vez más- Kizashi sostuvo a Sakura de los hombros -De verdad estaba preocupado, en cuanto entró sentí alteraciones en él… además parece que fue el único que pudo sacarte de ese transe, eso si no me agradó y yo que… también pude haberte traído con mi amor paternal-

-Vamos querido sabes que él ocupa todo su corazón ahora- Mebuki lo codeo.

-No mamá no digas eso, papá yo te quiero y a ti mamá también… -

-Pero lo amas más a él-

-Papá… yo te amo, te lo juro-

-Ja ja ja lo sé querida, pero mira como te pusiste, estas como un tomate… ahora sé que te dejaré en buenas manos-

Sakura sonrió y abrazó con mucho cariño a sus padres, en verdad se sentía agradecida de tenerlos con ella y que aceptaran a Sasuke.

Sasuke regresó a la habitación y al ser dada de alta, junto con sus padres llevó a Sakura a su casa. Aunque sospechaban que no todo estaba bien, no dijeron más confiaban en que su pequeña lo solucionaría, además ahora no estaba sola, tenía a Sasuke y por lo que notaron, el chico la amaba.

Sasuke estaba feliz de tenerla nuevamente junto a él, pero algo le molestaba y esa era la señal que algo andaba mal, sin embargo, disfrutaría al máximo de los últimos días de ese año junto a la mujer de su vida.

 **…**

Yusuke se mostraba muy cariñoso con Masayuki y amable con Sakura, mientras con Sasuke había aprendido a entablar una especie de amistad, si así podría llamarse, aunque Sasuke pidió explicaciones, le bastó con lo dicho por él, gracias a Sakura, le creyó y confiaba en que no le haría daño a Sakura. Le había prometido que todo se acabaría, porque su experimento había terminado y ya no le dañaría, en serio no mentía porque tenía un plan para ayudarlos y por alguna razón ajena a él, Sasuke quedó satisfecho. Vio que era sincero y eso fue suficiente, cuando se alejó para ir a una misión, Sakura por fin pudo hablar con Yusuke.

-No he dicho nada, porque no quería que Sasuke fuese grosero contigo, ya lo viste cuando nos conocimos- Sakura sonrió y Yusuke asintió con la cabeza -pero lo que Sasuke dijo es verdad, mis cambios en el poder, tiene que ver con tu experimento, me he sentido débil, por qué sucede esto-

-Sakura lo siento, este proyecto era para salvar a Masayuki, no te mentí al decir que traerá beneficios, habrán más médicos ninjas, ambos sabemos que cuesta entrenarlos y debemos estar preparados para cualquier mal que se avecine- Yusuke por primera vez le contaba parte de la verdad a Sakura. Se lo debía -los poderes de Masayuki han mejorado, además le llevaré más estabilidad a nuestro país, te prometo que en cuanto nos vallamos todo cambiará, seguro es porque estuviste expuesta y cómo aún llevó los artefactos que use, puede que sea una reacción a los residuos de poder, pero descuida, eres muy poderosa- Sakura vio convicción en los ojos de Yusuke y eso le dio esperanzas para continuar con su propósito de ser feliz junto a Sasuke

-Eso me tranquiliza y me alegro de haber ayudado a Masayuki- La pelirrosa le sonrió y la pelimagenta no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, por la amabilidad de Sakura.

-Sakura gracias, yo debo confesarte algo también… uní tus poderes a los de Sasuke, o al menos eso intenté, no es por completo, no soy tan poderosa, pero pueden compartir algunas habilidades, así como sentir que le sucede al otro, no por completo, pero cuando sus corazones se conecten al sentir que corren peligro. Lo que sentirías era doloroso, al menos así era para mí y gracias a que Yusuke pudo sincronizarse conmigo pude soportarlo, por eso creí que tú y Sasuke podrían hacerlo, vi que se amaban. Además Yusuke estaba probando su relación y su poder, creí que sería bueno, Se supone que ya no debe funcionar, pero vi que Sasuke pudo curarte, eso significa que ustedes están unidos y no por poderes ajenos-

-Lo sé, eso quiere decir que si compartimos algo, ahora ya no es por tus poderes- Sakura se sintió sumamente feliz, el vínculo entre ella y Sasuke era inquebrantable.

-No Sakura, yo ya no tengo nada que ver, eso es algo inexplicable para mí… espero no estés molesta-

-Claro que no, más bien te agradezco porque gracias a eso Sasuke y yo somos novios- Sakura se sonrojó y trató de disimular la alegría que le provocaba hablar de ello.

-Que alegría Sakura-

-Sí, pero Yusuke tengo una duda….-

-¿Qué ocurre?, dime-

-¿Conoces a Kyoaku Yukimura?

-Sí… nosotros lo conocimos en nuestro país… pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es porque yo lo vi, él fue el que me atacó… pero no se lo digan a Sasuke por favor-

-Claro confía en nosotros… pero te dijo algo-

-Sí, que tarde o temprano yo estaría con él… no sé sus intenciones reales, pero sospeché que tú sabrías algo, porque percibí energía fría y esos copos de nieve, aparecieron también cuando Sasuke y yo fuimos atacados y fue por ti… o ¿me equivoco?-

-Sí yo lo envíe para probar sus poderes, y sí lo conozco, él se ofreció a curar a Masayuki y yo le creí, pero además de ayudar a curarla ella quedó atrapada en un genjutsu de él y su hermano y no podía hacer nada, más bien la nieve congeló su enfermedad y el deterioro en su cuerpo se detuvo, eso me dio chance para buscar como curarla y heme aquí hablando contigo de eso y ya pude terminar mi experimento y ella está salva. No me cansaré de pedirte perdón por todos los inconvenientes-

-Tranquilo, no hay nada… pero entonces ese sujeto por qué quería ayudarte con Masayuki-

-Por qué quería tenerla para él, quedó cautivado con su poder médico de mezclar poder con otro para coadyuvar las dolencias y por su belleza, creía que con ella tendría hijos muy poderoso y así dominaría muchas naciones y yo no podía permitirlo, por eso me esforcé para salvarla… pero me preocupa porque según lo que me dijiste, él está interesado, ahora en ti-

-Que lindo es porque amas a Masayuki que te has esforzado- Sakura lo vio enternecida y el sonrojado asintió y ella continúo -Si parece que se obsesionó conmigo… pero no es tan fuerte, créeme… solo me inquieta saber para qué quiere mi sangre-

-¿Tu sangre?-

-Sí, la tomaron y no sé que puedan hacer con ella, además mi poder sanador parecía que se incrementaba cuando él sacó una esfera… y me pregunto si bueno… tú sabes, eso podría afectar la posibilidad de que yo sea madre algún día- Sakura se mordió el labio.

-No lo creo, en cuanto a tu poder es porque Masayuki necesitaba de otro para sanar, eso es todo, solo una secuela y lo de ser madre… no lo creo, a menos que- Yusuke sonrío junto con Masayuki -tú misma por el estrés alteres tu organismo… en cuanto a la sangre viste en qué hicieron con ella-

-Sí la depositaron en la esfera y allí sentí que me tragaría-

Yusuke sintió una opresión en el pecho, pues sí era así, entonces los hermanos Yukimura eran más peligrosos de lo que pensaban y atentarían contra Sakura, él no podía decir que estaba trabajando con ellos, o al menos lo hizo, pero debía hacer algo, gracias a que tenía la esfera podría inventarles algo a los hermanos y quedarse un poco más en Konoha mientras investigaba más y así ayudar a Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya que yo te metí en esto, averiguaré que puede ser eso de la sangre, tú tranquila y disfruta de la navidad, puedo asegurarte que no molestaran en un buen tiempo-

-Gracias chicos, eso espero, así Sasuke no sospechará nada, no quiero verlo metido en problemas-

Sakura regresó a su casa, y tomó el reposo que Tsunade sugirió y que sus padres siguieron al pie de la letra.

 **…**

Unos días antes de navidad, en Konoha se apresuraban porque querían celebrar el año nuevo, aunque les costaba recuperarse de la pasada guerra, había paz y deseaban rogar con todo su corazón para que continuase así, el siguiente año.

Para Sasuke y Sakura era momentánea, puesto que en el fondo sabían que algo malo se avecinaba, sin embargo rogaban porque solo se quedará en sospechas.

En casa de los Haruno se celebraba una cena de noche buena, porque siendo una familia especial, habían adoptado es acostumbre pese a que en Konoha no lo celebraban, Sakura invitó a Sasuke y nervioso se presentó puntual. Kizashi y él preparaban la mesa, mientras Sakura y Mebuki terminaban de servir los alimentos.

Sasuke se sentía muy bien, era algo extraño para él, pese a que eran demasiado alegres para su gusto, le brindaban un calor que le gustaba _"seguro por eso Sakura es especial"_ pensó al ver ese cuadro frente a él, en la mesa, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke eres un invitado especial, por eso harás la oración- Kizashi le habló con autoridad.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ellos en verdad querían que él fuera parte de su familia, pero si lo recordaba bien, solo en su niñez sintió esa calidez, pese a que su padre era un ser muy frío con él. Estaba nervioso y dudaba de hacerlo, pero Sakura valía que él se esforzara por cosas que jamás imaginó hacer y aclarando su garganta empezó, adoptando una tradición muy ajena a él. Imitandondolos unió sus manos, pero las sostuvo frente a su boca y con los codos apoyados en la mesa dejó salir las palabras más sinceras que se le venían a la mente.

-Agradecemos todos los beneficios que han llegado a nuestras vidas, la paz y armonía que tenemos y la felicidad que está en mi corazón, por Sakura la hermosa mujer que esa a mi lado y sus padres, Dios te agradezco tantos favores, a pesar del mal que he causado, principalmente a ellos, que me acogen con todo su ser. En esta primera cena de navidad que experimento, que la felicidad se haga mayor y llene nuestras vidas.

El resto fue una noche encantadora, Kizashi quemó unas bengalas y Sasuke y Sakura observaron desde el techo de la casa, Sakura se recostó en el hombro de Sasuke, el posó su brazo y la atrajo más a él. Así se vieron fijamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos, hasta que él le acarició su mejilla y con sus rostros tan cerca, ella empezó a sonrojarse y sus alientos se chocaron. Fue cuando Sasuke no lo soportó más y la beso dulcemente. Pasando a un beso más apasionado, ambos estaban sonrojados y agitados, se vieron tímidamente después de la faena de besos, pero la pasión pudo más. Así recibieron el amanecer entre besos y abrazos. Sumergidos en un mar de deseos desbordados que sabían que guardaban en su interior porque sus sentimientos siempre estarían conectados y que se transmitían con cada beso, uno más intenso que el anterior…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y pueda contar con su apoyo en los siguientes capítulos. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, pues tengo que ordenar los archivos que recuperé, no se preocupen no alargaré tanto jejeje, así que nos vemos pronto Jya ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_KONNICHIWA_**

 **Gracias por esperar la actualización y a los que dejan sus reviews arigato gozaimashita porque ya llegamos a más de 600. También a los que responden al llamado en el Facebook. A los que se han unido recientemente y dejan su comentario en cada capítulo como lo hizo UchihaSiempre.**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole y por su atención Arigato Gozaimas**

 **°Anime Naruto**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mis personajes: Hermanos Yukimura, Yusuke y Masayuki**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **"AMOR INCONDICIONAL"**

Esos días previos al año nuevo, el trabajo en el hospital mermó, a pesar de ello Sakura no dejaba de ir a visitar a sus pequeños y atender a uno que otro aldeano, aunque no tuviese turno, Sasuke veía como su novia se esmeraba en todo lo que hacía y eso le hacía sentirse sumamente orgulloso, ella era muy querida y un ejemplo en Konoha. Con su típica sonrisa la vio salir del hospital, Sakura al notar esa actitud se sonrojó t se acercó a él, aún era temprano, por lo que estaba sorprendida de verlo esperando por ella. El sol iluminaba sus hermosos ojos negros, más ese brillo se debía al inmenso amor que sentía por ella. El también veía sus hermosas esmeraldas enfocadas en él, con una luz especial.

El amor que el uno por el otro sentía, lo s llenaba en todo su ser. Regresaron antes del anochecer después de ir a dar un paseo por las calles de Konoha, en una plática que solo ellos entendían con silencios largos y sonrisas. Realizaron el ritual Osoji en casa de Sakura y luego la pelirrosa fue a realizarlo al departamento de Sasuke adornándole la puerta con un Kado matsu. Sakura se despidió y fue a su casa para ponerse su yukata y salir con sus padres para recibir el año nuevo frente a la torre del Hokage. Sasuke se apresuró a arreglarse, con su yukata negra y erguido llegó frente a la torre, se paró nervioso buscando la cabellera rosa y allí la vio parada junto en medio de sus padres, con su yukata rosa pastel y florecillas fucsias, la vio sobresalir del resto y quedó embobado hasta que ella se giró al sentir que la veían posesivamente y le sonrió, fue cuando no pudo evitar el sonrojo y caminó al ver que ella le llamaba. Pero no era el único que la admiraba, muchos jovencitos estaban igual que él y pasó triunfante dejándolos tristes al recordar que Sasuke Uchiha era el novio de Sakura Haruno, el dueño de su corazón. Y que esa hermosa sonrisa era para el pelinegro.

Sasuke se colocó al lado de Sakura y Kizashi junto a Mebuki, se hicieron un poco adelante para dejarles solos. Allí vieron a Kakashi dar su discurso de año nuevo, Sasuke y Sakura veían felices al Hokage orgullosos de haber sido sus alumnos. Naruto y Hinata llegaron junto a la pareja y se unieron, ahora si estaba reunido el equipo 7. Después del protocolo y de escuchar el Joya no Kane, Kakashi pasó a desearles lo mejor a sus queridos gakusei. Sakura lloraba de felicidad y Sasuke la estrechaba para reconfortarla. Naruto lo codeaba divertido y Kakashi estaba más que feliz de esa escena, después de todo era el testigo de ese amor entre Sasuke y Sakura, notando que se hacía más fuerte con el tiempo, pese a todos los problemas entre ellos Sakura lo amó con más intensidad con los años, al ir conociendo al Sasuke real y lo que le sucedió, mientras que Sasuke, aunque lo ocultaba, notaba como iba cambiando cuando estaba con ella y era la única chica por la que mostró preocuparse y sentirse orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

La hora de los hermosos fuegos artificiales llegó y SAkura los veía como una niña peuqeña, aprovechando que todos estaban enfocados en la hermosa vista, Sasuke abrazó a su chica y luego le dio un tímido beso, Sakura se sorperendió, pero se dejó llevar. Naruto y Hinata que observaban la escena se alejaron sonriendo por sus amigos.

Se dirigieron en familia a un templo a pedir por el bienestar de la familia y de la aldea entera, esa era una tradición que no abandonaban pese a ser tan liberales. Además era propia de Sasuke y su familia, porque iban cada primer día del año a pedir por sobresalir en la aldea y ser muy poderosos, bueno Fugaku principalmente.

Sakura con todo su corazón junto sus manos y pidió por todos, principalmente por lo que atravesaba y poder salir de ello.

-Por favor, pido con todo mi corazón ser feliz al lado de Sasuke- Sakura amaba tanto a Sasuke, que ahora que lo tenía, temía por perderle.

-Deseo fuerza para proteger a Sakura y hacerla sumamente feliz, pese a todo, además de merecer su amor- Sasuke sabía que el amor que guardó en su corazón por el odio, estaba saliendo y Tobirama tenía razón los Uchiha amaban más que nadie, porque el amor que él sentía por Sakura era más intenso que todo en su ser, ahora que lo había dejado salir.

Ya en su hogar comieron el osechi Yoori y Kizashi les dio muchos huevos de pescado, pues deseaba que le dieran un nieto, viendo como llevaban su relación temía que no le dieran ni uno solo.

-Chicos no quiero obligarlos ni nada, pero temo morir sin ver un solo nieto-

-Papá, no digas eso… qué pensará Sasuke-kun de nosotros- Sakura estaba toda roja.

-Descuida, no me molesta, pero tranquilo sí lo verá- Sasuke cerró los ojos para calmar la vergüenza.

Aún avergonzados comieron todo lo que Kizashi les daba, Sakura rogaba que con ello su naturaleza femenina, para ser madre, no le fallará y Sasuke porque no quería fallarle a Sakura, después de todo nunca había intimado y cómo saber si era estéril con tanto entrenamiento, con tantas veces que estuvo a punto de morir y salvado por los poderes de otros, además "nunca he deseado a una mujer que no sea Sakura y solo con ella pensé ser capaz de restablecer mi clan con amor, sería lamentable que no pueda darle hijos" pensaba Sasuke mientras comía.

Sakura sonreía, cada vez que podía, estaba tan feliz de estar con ellos así, Sasuke al verla parecía que entraba en un trance y de pronto pensó en vivir así con ella para siempre, cómo sería vivir junto a ella, que cenaran juntos, salieran a pasear juntos, cuando tuviese que alejarse por misiones regresar con ella y bañarse… juntos. Si ya estaban casados, entonces ya tendría que… "Hacer el amor con ella, su cuerpo exclusivo para él" tosió sonrojado, casi pensar en eso le hacía sudar frío, pero la deseaba más que nunca.

-Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun-

-Nada, es que todo está tan delicioso que comí muy rápido- Se excusó, pero tragó más rápido el agua que Sakura le dio al creerse malo por pensar en ella siempre así, pero eso tarde o temprano pasaría, ella y él serían uno solo.

-Toma un poco de renkon muchacho, con esto te sentirás mejor, tal vez y sueñes con un futuro buenísimo, en el que me darán un nieto- Kizashi sonreía de oreja a oreja, más sus intenciones eran verdaderas.

-Gracias señor- Sasuke ya no podía más no creía en esas cosas, pero tal vez podría verlo, pero si seguía así, terminaría del color de sus amados tomates.

-Yo también quiero papá- Sakura colocó su plato para que le sirvieran, porque en realidad deseaba soñar con alguna posibilidad de hacer algo y cambiar lo que le había dicho Kyoaku.

Unos días después…

La boda de Shikamaru y Temari estaba a unas horas de celebrarse, viajaron a Suna, ya que se celebraría allá, y luego Temari adoptaría a Konoha como su nuevo hogar. Sasuke y Sakura no podían faltar, tenían cierta amistad con Gaara. Shikamaru se veía muy nervioso, por lo que era molestado constantemente.

Ino y Sakura ayudaban a Temari para la boda, después de un momento inició la ceremonia y tras decir sus votos, la fiesta empezó, Gaara buscó inmediatamente a Sakura para saludarla. Sasuke parecía un guardaespaldas y el Kazekage parecía notarlo, porque se acercaba demasiado a Sakura. El pelinegro se veía sumamente molesto.

-Sasuke que bueno verte, siempre se queda pendiente la conversación entre nosotros- Gaara sonreía al ver a Sasuke.

-¿Pendiente?- Sakura los vio fijamente.

-Sí en su viaje de redención, tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar, pero no por mucho tiempo se alejó por los traficantes… ahora puedes responder la pregunta-

-Sí regresé y encontré lo mejor del mundo, lo que siempre me esperó, la luz al final del túnel, pero que traté de no verla- Sasuke se veía arrepentido, por haber rechazado tanto amor.

-Lo sabía, por eso he insistido, vi parte de amor en tu mirada, como yo lo hice, pero seguías sumergido en la oscuridad, y al recordar a Sakura enfrentándome cuando éramos niños, me di cuanto de cuanto te amaba y además tú, le dijiste a Naruto que la protegiera como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, eso me indicó que ella significaba mucho para ti-

Sasuke se sonrojó y se sobo la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mientras Sakura no podía retener las lágrimas, lo había escuchado de Naruto, más ahora de Gaara le hacía ver cuánto le importo ella a Sasuke, desde niños a eso se refería el Kazekage cuando le visitaba, pero creyó que lo hacía para darle ánimos en un amor de ensueño, ahora entendía que Gaara sabía la verdad.

Gaara se alejó dejando a Sasuke y Sakura con un nerviosismo latente, sin saber qué hacer, de repente se acercaron y se dejaron llevar, Sakura se sumergió en el pecho de Sasuke y él le levantó el rostro tomando su barbilla. Se vieron fijamente y Sasuke la besó, mientras los demás gozaban de la fiesta.

-Sasuke-kun me haces muy feliz… pero qué pasa estas más cariñoso- Sakura aún sonrojada por el beso, reía divertida.

-Porque tú me haces sentir muy bien- Sasuke la vio con dulzura.

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura amplió su sonrisa -tú también me haces sentir así- luego se hundió aún más en su pecho.

Parecía que la dicha embargaba aquellos corazones que estuvieron conectados todo el tiempo, pero desde un lugar apartado, entre los más influyentes de las naciones que habían asistido a la boda, con cierto recelo.

-Disfruten mientras puedan, después de todo, gracias a ustedes obtendremos el poder que tanto hemos deseado- Un sujeto de cabellera negra sonrió desde su cómodo asiento.

Sasuke dejó de ver a Sakura y buscó entre las personas, dejando a Sakura confundida.

-Sasuke-kun, qué ocurre-

-Percibí un chakra poderoso, enfocado en nosotros-

-¿Pero… es maligno?-

-No lo sé, se desvaneció muy rápido y no ha hecho algo más-

-Entonces, no crees que pueda ser que alguna de las chicas te estén asechando- Sakura sonrió divertida -siempre te robas la atención-

-No crees que pueda ser algún estúpido que te este viendo con otras intenciones- Sasuke alzó una ceja y la vio de forma penetrante.

-No me digas que estas celoso- Sakura se sintió un poco intimidada por ver la seriedad, más se sentía emocionada.

-Hmp-

-Pero… hay muchos hombres bien parecidos aquí que sería un alago si me ven así, porque no soy tan bonita, no sé cómo se han fijado en mí…-

-Sakura Haruno eres la más hermosa en todo el lugar- Sasuke la vio con altanería, que logró hacer que Sakura se pusiera toda roja.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-

-… tenías a muchos detrás de ti… ¿rechazaste a muchos?- Sasuke trataba de indagar.

-Bueno… tu viste Naruto me molestaba y luego Lee y más adelante… yo Sasuke-kun además tú me rechazabas y parecías ser el único que no me notaba- Sakura se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

-¿Eso crees?... claro que te vi, pero lo ocultaba… además ahora no quiero dejar de verte… porque eres solo mía-

Sakura se arreboló aún más y se quedó sin palabras, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera triunfante, le encantaba que se mostrará así tan linda. Siempre fue un hombre con obsesiones y parecía que ella era la mayor de ellas en su vida. Era una dicha verla y en verdad agradecía estar vivo para admirarla, protegerla, acompañarla y lo mejor, amarla. Definitivamente, la batalla que le daba gusto haber perdido, era la del amor. Vio como Sakura se empino y le deposito un cálido beso en sus labios, perdiéndose nuevamente en el amor.

 **…...**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el primer mes del año había terminado y Konoha, como el resto de naciones respiraba paz, Sakura comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y Sasuke con sus misiones se incorporaba cada vez más a su nueva vida. Misteriosamente el gremio de comerciantes estaba retirando toda actividad de Konoha y las cosechas no andaban muy bien. Así fue como el Daimyo del Fuego limitó más a Kakashi y prácticamente le obligó a retirar cualquier ayuda a Sakura, El Hokage, no comentó nada y con astucia se las apañaba para ayudar a su ex alumna, claro Sakura siendo muy analítica, sospechaba y pos sus medios siguió manteniendo la clínica Mental de Niños a flote, pero era muy difícil. Atendía pacientes y aceptaba misiones que le dejaban buena paga, siempre sugeridas por el Hokage.

De pronto recibieron una buena noticia, Chouji llevó a Karui para se tratada por Sakura, sintiéndose muy mal y fue cuando la pelirrosa les dio la noticia, pronto serían padres. Eso le alegró y deseó sentir esa felicidad algún día.

Casi finalizando febrero por pedido de Shikamaru, Sakura fue a su residencia, acompañada de Sasuke, para revisar a Temari, quien últimamente no se sentía bien. Nara adjudicó que se debía al cambio de su nuevo hogar. Sin embargo, la felicidad llegó los Nara, pues Sakura confirmó el embarazo de Temari. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Shikamaru emocionada, saliiéndose de esa faceta de chico despreocupado. Se preguntó si Sasuke tendría una reacción similar, si se enteraba que serían padres, Sasuke estaba en las mismas.

Sasuke pensaba lo mismo, pero con cierto nerviosismo no tenía ni la menor idea de cuidar un bebe. No le desagradaban, de hecho le parecían agradables, pero con su faceta de frialdad no podía dejar que se enteraran que pensaba así. "Sakura esperando un bebe mío" pensó mientras una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.

Al salir de esa residencia, Sasuke y Sakura se veían con un nuevo brillo, pero ensimismados en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, Sasuke se planteo la idea de proponerle matrimonio, era tan necesaria en su vida, que deseaba estar con ella, ahora que había dejado salir todo el amor por ella. Aunque no importaba estar separados porque siempre estaban juntos, con sus almas, pero ya era hora de pasar a otro nivel y hacerla parte oficial de su vida. Mientras Sakura se preguntaba sí algún día tendría la dicha de ser la orgullosa madre de un hijo de Sasuke. Ya dos del equipo de Ino serían padres, era cuestión de tiempo para que más noticias de esas le tocará anunciar y seguramente Ino no podría esperar "Seguro Ino no podrá reprimirse por tanto tiempo, estoy segura que se muere por casarse y… Ino puerca" sonrió divertida.

-Sucede algo- Sasuke se paro extrañado por la actitud de Sakura.

-Es que me imaginó que Ino pronto nos dará una noticia así-

-Ese paliducho es un pervertido…-

-Sé qué eso aparenta a veces… pero es bastante ingenuo, aprende todo de sus libros… es como tú y yo… imaginamos las cosas, yo he aprendido con mis libros y tú bueno… con los de Kakashi, recuerdas cuando por accidente leímos uno-

Sasuke se sonrojó al recordar ese momento, porque al abrirlo se quedó asustado al ver la posición en que estaba esa pareja, y como Sakura estaba a su lado, ambos se vieron y se sonrojaron, pero lo peor fue que pensó que él tendría que hacer eso para restablecer su clan y con Sakura… pasó todo un día tratando de borrar esa imagen de Sakura así con él. Se creyó todo un pervertido y alejó a Sakura más esos días para evitar verla sin ropa.

Carraspeó y la vio evitando su mirada, pues Sakura recordó también que ella estaba nerviosa de imaginarse algún día así con Sasuke. Pensó que era una pervertida, y se recriminó mucho tiempo.

Ambos tuvieron un silencio incomodo hasta que Sasuke notó que Sakura se veía apenada -Seguro Yamanaka está tras eso… me lo imaginó siempre ha sido tan liberal y aventada.

-Sasuke-kun, sé que es así, pero me apoyó mucho cuando tú… bueno…-

-Lo siento, sabes como soy, suelto todo, pero en realidad le agradezco que sea tu amiga-

-Si te entiendo y bueno… creo que se quejará cuando este embarazada… dirá que se ve exageradamente gorda, aunque se verá muy bien-

-Pero tú…- Sasuke se paró a verla, con una sonrisa que parecía ser exclusiva para ella- Te verás hermosa esperando un bebé-

Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke la acorraló en una pared para besarla posesivamente, eran tan felices, que muchos pensaron que ya nada podría separarlos. Además el cumpleaños de Sakura se aceraba, ella estaba emocionada, era su primer cumpleaños como novia de Sasuke, eses era su mayo regalo. Se sumaba que ya cumplirían ocho meses de ser novios. Sasuke ya sabía que regalo le daría, se había decidido, lo prepararía desde ese día.

 **…...**

La represión que Kakashi recibía, se estaba saliendo de control, era capaz de aceptar cualquier ayuda que le brindasen para sacar a su nación de la limitación. No podría seguir ayudando a su ex alumna, era de vida o muerte hacer algo para dejar de lado la clínica de niños y con pesar después de meditar un día entero, llegó a la Clínica Mental para Niños. Allí la vio atendiendo con mucho cariño y cuidados a los pequeños, estaba tan metida en lo que amaba, que ni lo notó. Cuando todos se despidieron de ella, lo vio y corriendo se acercó a él.

-Sexto que lo trae por aquí… lo veo preocupado, debe ser algo malo-

-Tienes tiempo Sakura, debemos hablar-

-Claro estaba a punto de irme a mi casa, seguro Sasuke no tarda en llegar, pasemos a mi oficina-

Los dos entraron y tras ofrecerle su escritorio, Sakura lo escuchó con atención.

-Sakura… lamento mucho informarte que no podré seguir apoyándote… debo dejar de darte ayuda y hablar sobre ello en otras naciones-

-Pero qué ocurre… he notado que ha hecho de todo para ayudarme, por los problemas que tengo para recaudar dinero… pero no pensé que fuese tan serio-

-El Daimyo del Fuego me ha retirado mucha ayuda y me ha exigido que te deje de ayudar y que si tu no encuentras la forma de trabajar de forma independiente, debo cerrar tu centro, porque entonces seré yo el que deba sacar a la nación sin ayuda de nadie-

-Pero no es justo, esos niños vagarían, no puedo encontrarles hogar tan rápido a todos, además tú eres la autoridad no, debes hacer algo-

-Lo intenté Sakura, pero me dijeron que si no te convenzo, debes abandonar Konoha y llevarte a los niños-

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Sakura se paró y estrello sus palmas en el escritorio, partiéndolo en dos al instante.

Yusuke y Masayuki al escuchar los ruidos entraron precipitados para auxiliar a la pelirrosa, al ver la escena se sorprendieron y pidieron disculpas para luego retirarse, Pero Kakashi les pidió que se quedasen, escuchando todo al ver a Sakura tan alterada.

-Sakura por eso vine personalmente para que veamos la forma de solucionarlo, no quiero perjudicarte… ya encontraré la forma-

-Si Sakura, cálmate, te ayudaremos- Masayuki se sentía con el deber de ayudarle.

-Claro Sakura, Masayuki tiene razón, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-

-Gracias chicos, lo sé, es que… me duele que hagan esto… con los niños-

-Se me ocurre que les daré misiones en las que la paga sea exclusiva para tus fines y trataré de conseguir aportaciones, con los amigos-

-Es buena idea, ve por las misiones Sakura y nosotros atenderemos el centro- Yusuke habló con convicción.

-Chicos pero ya iban a regresar-

-Sí… pero unos días más no nos afectaran… además te dije que te ayudaría Sakura- Yusuke le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Sakura entendiera que se refería a su problema con los poderes y con Sasuke, y como si lo hubiesen llamado, escucharon la puerta abrirse y allí estaba él, con una expresión que daba miedo.

-Sasuke-kun-

-Sakura qué ocurre-

-Por qué… la verdad-

-Sentí que estabas alterada por eso entre-

-Es que me enteré de algo-

-Siéntate-

Sasuke se calmó y obedeció a Kakashi, tras escuchar todo se ofreció a ayudarles.

-Muy bien, el equipo 7 saldrá de misión otra vez-

-Es necesario llevar a Naruto- Sasuke puso cara de molestia.

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura sonrió.

-Bueno si quieren estar a solos puedo decirle que les de privacidad- Kakashi sonrió al verlos ponerse rojos.

Así fue como Los tres chicos salieron de misiones nuevamente y era verdad en muchos lugares estaban enfrentando desnutrición a causa de la pobreza y escase en todo, en muchos lugares extrema. Sin contar con todo las enfermedades que surgieron tras la guerra.

Naruto se encargaba de motivar a los pobladores con sus discursos, les ayudaba a sembrar, Sasuke combatía a los saqueadores y ladrones que empezaban a formar un buen número para poder sobrevivir y Sakura se encargaba de sanar y en ocasiones de pelear. Era como en los viejos tiempos, pero esta vez Naruto tenía que darles espacio, pues pillaba a Sasuke y Sakura besándose o muy acarameladitos. Sasuke le lanzaba lo primero que encontraba, incluso su katana, por lo que Naruto queriendo resguardar su integridad, evitaba estar en los descansos cerca de ellos. Además con el uso de los nuevos móviles, en cuanto tenía señal hablaba con su esposa. Se deprimía cuando los poblados no tenían tecnología, pues pasaba semanas sin escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa. Al regresar Naruto tuvo inmensas sesiones de cariño, que dudaba en contener por mucho tiempo a sus hijos.

Cuando regresaron trajeron una buena cantidad de dinero de las familias acaudaladas, así calculaban durar unas semans más, Kakashi también había logrado que Gaara le brindara ayuda a Sakura, Mifune y otros amigos no se hicieron esperar eso alegró a Sakura y a Sasuke, porque eso sumaba más semans.

El cumpleaños de Sakura estaba a unos cuantos días y gracias al dinero recaudado, tenía días libres. Planearon una fiesta para la pelirrosa en el departamento de Sasuke, quien aceptó de inmediato.

Ese 28 de marzo, Konoha parecía más vibrante que nunca, los cerezos estaban en flor y adornaban las calles. Sakrua estaba feliz su centro estaba a salvo por el momento y tener a sasuke a su lado le hacía sentirse plena, además experimentaban tanta paz junto a sus padres y amigos, qué más podía pedir…

Sakura estuvo ocupada, casi toda la maña por el llamado de Yusuke que le daba papeles que firmaba y leía, pero en realidad no eran tan importantes, más le hiso caso porque le estaba ayudando en el sostenimiento del centro. Retener a Sakura era el plan, pues el resto de sus amigos, fueron al departamento para arreglarlo y llevar las cosas para celebrar.

Sasuke fue a recogerla al centro cerca del ocaso, Sakura lo notaba ansioso, se imaginó que se debía a su regalo, conociéndolo había sufrido para buscarle algo y terminado sin comprar nada, por la vergüenza, sonrió al imaginarse una escena así.

-Sakura, yo… tu puedes… me preguntó si quisieras acompañarme- Sasuke estaba tras Sakura, quien se había quedado estática al escucharlo.

-¿A dónde iremos Sasuke-kun?- Sakura se volteo lentamente.

Sasuke la cargó y la llevó saltando sin responder, hasta que llegaron a la banca, cerca de la salida de Kohoha. La luna iluminaba el lugar, dando un bello panorama, era el recuerdo de la partida de Sasuke, de una promesa de un amor que nadie comprendió y que ahora también era el recuerdo de la afirmación de ello, siendo un lugar que presencio sus confesiones de amor.

-Sakura en este lugar significativo para ambos… quiero darte mi regalo… porque nuestro amor ha sido incondicional sufrió, perdonó y espero, ahora yo… - Sasuke estaba sudando.

-No tenías que darme nada Sasuke-kun, es suficiente con tu presencia… saber que me amas y me ayudas- Sakura empezó a caminar hacia la banca, para sentarse, Sasuke la siguió y se quedó parado junto a ella, allí la vio tan linda como siempre con sus manos sobre su regazo, Sakura levantó la mirada haciendo que Sasuke empezará a percibir que perdía sus sentidos. Estaba mareado, más se estabilizó al ver esos ojos verdes hermosos, cristalinos y brillantes.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero…- Lentamente se colocó detrás de Sakura, agarrando el respaldo de la banca, de momento se sintió tan nervioso que quería tocarle los hombros, pero no se atrevía, la pelirrosa se quedó inmóvil al ver su actitud, escuchaba el latir del corazón de Sasuke cerca de ella, desenfrenado y el al percatarse de sus latidos creía que su propio corazón lo estaba atormentado.

-Sa-ku-ra- Parecía que no podía hablar, se sentía como un niño. Sakura temblaba, por intuición sabía que Sasuke trataba de decirle algo importante, esa actitud era extraña en él y ella se veía igual, estaba sudando, pero esperaba a qué él se tranquilizará y le soltara todo, era como si se escondiera tras ella. Por eso ella no podía voltearse, solo aguardaba a la primera señal.

Por fin Sasuke tomó todo el valor del mundo y se acercó lo más que pudo a Sakura, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de sobremanera…

* * *

 **Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y sigan apoyándome, he leído sus buenos deseos y se los agradezco de todo corazón, también a los que empiezan a pedir otra historia, me gustaría subirla hasta terminar esta historia, pero si me animo les informaré. Mientras tanto Jya ne!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Domo Arigato Gozaimashita porque ya llegamos a 700 reviews y a los que comentan y responden al aviso en Facebook, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole y por su atención Arigato Gozaimas**

 **°Anime Naruto**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mis personajes: Hermanos Yukimura, Yusuke y Masayuki**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **"MARAVILLOSA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO"**

-Sa-ku-ra- Parecía que no podía hablar, se sentía como un niño. Sakura temblaba, por intuición sabía que Sasuke trataba de decirle algo importante, esa actitud era extraña en él y ella se veía igual, estaba sudando, pero esperaba a qué él se tranquilizará y le soltara todo, era como si se escondiera tras ella. Por eso no podía voltearse, solo aguardaba a la primera señal.

Por fin Sasuke tomó todo el valor del mundo y se acercó lo más que pudo a Sakura, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de sobremanera…

Con las manos temblorosas tomó su mano izquierda y la retuvo mientras hablaba.

-Sakura debo confesarte que has sido la primera mujer que he querido tener a mi lado y por ello deseo que tengas en claro, que quiero que seas la última persona con la que quiero estar por el resto de mi vida. Has logrado que sienta cosas que jamás pensé que podía sentir y que solo lo veía en las historias de amor de Kakashi y que creía que jamás experimenaría. Es por esa razón que quiero que formemos una familia juntos. Sakura Haruno me harías el honor de casarte conmigo… yo no poseo mucho y sé que soy un hombre frío, que luchará por merecer tu amor, pero te confieso que no puedo vivir sin ti, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, porque te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alqu que solo a ti te pertenece. Perdón por no hacerlo antes, aunque lo desee con todo mi corazón, pero necesitaba hacer de mí un hombre mejor, que enmendará todo lo malo que hice, para que tú te sintieras bien a mi lado y que nuestros hijos no se avergüencen del pasado de su padre. No importa si lo hice bien, pero lo intenté y a partir de ahora no me interesa que pase mañna o el resto de mi vida, si no estoy contigo, porque quiero ser plenamente feliz a tu lado-

Sakura apretó la otra mano junto a su corazón, que latía sin control, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, aún así buscó su mirada, que se encontraba llena de ternura e irradiaban una luz que solo ella vio todo este tiempo, ahora si estaba cien por ciento segura, esa mirada era exclusivamente para ella.

y entendió que el viaje de redención fue para enmendar los errores que consideraba lo alejaban de ella, por eso no la dejó ir con él.

-Sa-su-ke… Sasu-ke-kun… Sasu-ke yo… te amo con toda mi alma, eres al único que le he dado mi corazón por completo, gracias por dejarme llegar a tu corazón y guardarme en el durante tanto tiempo a pesar de todo… porque tu amor es como el viento, no podía verlo, pero si sentirlo y por eso te he amado siempre, " Sí acepto casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti"-

-Gracias Sakura- Sasuke aún sosteniendo su mano izquierda, tomó con la otra su dedo anular y le colocó un anillo, con el símbolo Uchiha. Mientras Sakura observaba con detenimiento y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Sasuke vio como en cuestión de segundos Sakura se abalanzaba para darle un abrazo, sonrió orgulloso y la estrechó lo más que pudo, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, por fin podría unirse al amor de su vida. Luego la besó apasionadamente, transmitiéndose todo el amor que tenían guardado, se separaron para tomar aire y aún jadeando ella le sonrió con tanta ternura que el no se pudo contener y volvió a atrapar sus dulces y tibios labios, en una succión incontrolable.

Sakura sentía que su corazón se pararía de tanta emoción, por fin el sueño que pensó algún día realizar, se estaba haciendo realidad, pronto sería la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke por fin sentía que su felicidad le dejaba disfrutarla, la negó tanto tiempo, que pensó morir sin sentirse pleno, pero allí estaba junto a su único amor, Sakura Haruno la chica que amó desde niño y que ahora era su todo.

-Sakura- Sasuke se separó un poco de ella.

-Sí, dime- Sakura lo vio con alegría.

-ahora me dirás solo Sasuke o Sasuke-kun-

-No sé tú dime, te molesta si te llamo solo Sasuke, nunca dijiste antes que te molestará Sasuke-kun… o espera por eso también era una molestia- Sakura bajó su mirada apenada.

-No, solo con tu hermosa voz se escucha bien Sasuke-kun, recuerda que muchos me han llamado así-

-Es en serio-

-Si, puedes llamarme como quieras-

-Entonces será de las dos formas, porque pronto dejaré de usarlo y te diré amor o querido- Sakura soltó una risilla, al ver que Sasuke se sonrojaba.

-Me parece- Sasuke la beso nuevamente -También iré con tus padres, debemos decirles, para tener su aprobación, aunque será un momento duro-

-Lo sé, pero ellos ya te aceptaron-

-Pero no para casarnos tan pronto-

-¿Cuándo lo haremos- Sakura lo vio afligida.

-Quisiera que fuera ya mismo, pero te parece en un mes, para preparar todo… ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-Si- Sakura se sonrojó ante la sinceridad de Sasuke, en verdad si por ellos fuera ya estarían hasta durmiendo juntos, porque era muy difícil contenerse, un mes estaba bien para ella.

Después de gozar entre tantos besos, Sasuke le propuso que lo acompañara, ella aceptó. La cargo y la llevó a su departamento, que estaba en oscuras, Sasuke vio la hora y ya se habían tardado demasiado, pero sonrió al imaginarse a sus amigos esperando desesperados. La bajo lentamente y se pararon frente a la puerta.

-Por cierto gracias por este tremendo regalo de cumpleaños- Sakura se avergonzó, que esquivó su mirada.

-Ahora terminaremos de sellar tu cumpleaños - Sasuke giró el pomo de la puerta, pero Sakura le tomó la punta de su abrigo, Sasuke al girarse la vio apenada.

-Que ocurre-

-Sasuke no creo que sea el momento, pronto nos casaremos, así que puedes es-perar-me- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa.

-Sa-kura, no quiero eso… disculpa si pensaste que yo- Sasuke empezaba a sonrojarse por el mal entendido.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todos, mientras la luz se encendía y Sasuke y Sakura estaban tremendamente rojos y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, temiendo que alguno los haya escuchado.

-Gracias chicos… yo- Sakura tomo el control y empezó a llorar por tanta muestra de cariño de parte de sus amigos.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no te pongas sentimental, eso te lo mereces, has sido muy buena con todos… mira que el Teme aceptó gustoso que lo hiciéramos aquí y hasta se ofreció para distraerte… aunque ahora que lo pienso es sospechoso- Naruto cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Sakura comprendió que las intenciones de Sasuke eran pedirle matrimonio, sin que nadie lo molestara, haciéndoles creer que colaboraba con ellos, una risa traviesa soltó, pues les había tomado el pelo. Pero Naruto abrió los ojos por la reacción.

-Pero… Teme se tardaron mucho tú siempre aprovechando cuando están solos- el rubio alzó las cejas divertido.

-Usuratonkachi- Sasuke le dio un coscorrón,

-¡Auch! Eso duele-

Todos reían divertidos, era como en los viejos tiempos, empezaron a celebrar, cantaron y la mayoría estaba entradito en copas. Menos Sasuke y Sakura, que estaban siempre juntitos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las chicas. Sasuke le ofreció jugo a Sakura y al tomar el vaso, Ino se paró sobresaltada, haciendo que todos se fijaran en lo que señalaba.

-Sakura… no me digas que ya-ya-ya te pidió matrimonio Sasuke-kun-

Hubo un silencio y todos veían a Sakura y luego a Sasuke, hasta que el rubio hiperactivo, los hizo volver en sí.

-Teme por fin te animaste dattebayo, creí que nunca lo harías, resultaste ser muy lento-

-Dobe cállate- Sasuke se puso muy nervioso.

-Felicidades chicos- Hinata se veía muy emocionada al igual que su esposo, quien ya lloraba por sus amigos.

-Felicidades amiga, realmente creí que el tonto de Sasuke-kun no lo haría- Ino se giró a ver a Sasuke con enojo.

-Yo creí que nisiquiera deseaba gozar de las delicias del amor-

-Sai por favor- Naruto se volteo para recriminar a su amigo, que soltaba todo sin pensar.

-Aunque el Teme fingía, a mí no me engañaba, ni Sakura-chan, porque solo ha deseado a Sakura, pero ahora que recuerdo- Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -llegaron tarde, por eso… ese fue el regalo del que me hablaste, no me digas que ya… ya us-us-tedes ya, por eso se van a casar, Sakura-chan estás embarazada y yo que pensé que después de lo de la ducha ya no habían hecho nada-

-Usoratonkachi ya basta- Sasuke le tapó la boca.

-Ay no Sasuke-kun eres un pervertido- Ino le hizó una mueca pícara a Sakura.

Sasuke vio a su alrededor y al sentirse acorralado bajó la vista y se sonrojó, al sentirse culpable porque en realidad que sus tentaciones eran grandes.

-Todo es por tu culpa dobe-

-Lo siento teme y… -Naruto vio a Sakura tapándose la cara con ambas manos -Sakura-chan también me disculpo contigo, pero si el dobe te hizo algo yo le haré pagar cada cosa, si ya sabes tu regalo fue ya sabes-

-Naruto- Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mandó a estamparse en el sofá.

-Es tan gracioso, pero yo tambén tenía mis dudas, creí que Sasuke no tenía futuro, pero mirenlo ahora esta a punto de casarse y que siempre amó a Sakura es increíble- Temari calmó los ánimos con su sarcasmo.

-Si tienes razón, quién lo diría- Ino se cruzó de brazos, pero es lo que esperábamos para ambos- inmediatamente saltó sobre Sakura para estrechar a su amiga del alma.

-Si dattebayo- Naruto abrazó a Sakura y luego a Sasuke temiendo que lo golpeara y lo alejara, pero misteriosamente, esta vez no fue así y se dejó como una muestra de agradecimiento por haber cuidado a su chica.

Ya pasadas unas horas, los chicos después de celebrar doble, por el cumpleaños de Sakura y la propuesta de matrimonio, se empezaron a retirar, ya estaban entrados en copas. Sakura se quedó sentada esperando a Sasuke, quien fue por algo a la cocina, después de haberle ofrecido llevarla hasta su casa, ya que todo lo había limpiado Temari y Karui, que por su estado no habían bebido tanto.

Lo vio salir con una cesta de frutas y su corazón se aceleró, intuyó que hablaría con sus padres, pero que tan pronto, no lo había imaginado.

Sasuke estaba nervioso, Sakura sonreía, aunque no podía sentirse igual que su novio. No dijeron mucho en todo el camino como era costumbre, pero Sakura tomó de la mano a Sasuke para darle valor, aunque era ella la que se sentía más reconfortada con ese contacto.

Se pararon frente a la puerta de los Haruno y se vieron fijamente con una tímida sonrisa, pero todo su mundo se paró cuando vieron a Kizashi asomarse tras abrirla.

-Muchachos creí que amanecerían celebrando-

-No papá, sabes que no bebo, es dañino para la salud-

-Yo tampoco señor, me gusta estar cuerdo-

-Sí lo recuerdo, muy bien, entonces hasta…-

-Señor deseo hablar de algo serio con usted y su esposa- Sasuke hizo una reverencia.

-Pues entonces pasa- Kizashi lo vio seriamente.

-Sakura caminaba como un robot atrás de Sasuke, y él aunque se veía tranquilo estaba temblando y se tomó la mano que sujetaba la cesta, para que no notaran su nerviosismo. Mebuki salió tras ser llamada por Kizashi y le indicaron a Sasuke que se sentará frente a ellos junto a Sakura.

-Adelante muchacho habla- Kizashi ya sabía a qué se debia todo ese formalismo.

-Les traigo este obsequio- Sasuke extendió la cesta hasta los Haruno.

-Mira cariño que delicias- dijo Kizashi observando las frutas exóticas.

-Si parece que quieres agradarnos, pero a qué se debe-

-Vengo con la mejor de las intenciones, no tengo a mis padres para que me respalden, no poseo riquezas, aunque provengo de una familia reconocida quiero que me tomen en cuenta a mí, porque trato de ser una persona lejos de mi linaje de sufrimiento, por eso me esforzare al máximo. Le doy todo mi corazón a su hija y haré todo lo que pueda para darle la mejor vida que pueda- Sasuke suspiró profundo y prosiguió - Padre, madre se los suplico deseo con todo mi corazón recibir su aprobación, para casarme con Sakura.- Sasuke hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con su frente.

Kizashi lo vio con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y por un momento se quedó sin habla, mientras Mebuki empezó a sollozar, sabían que tarde o temprano Sasuke se llevaría a su única hija, pero no tan pronto.

-A partir de hoy te entregáremos a nuestro tesoro, la razón de nuestra vida, cuidala muy bien, porque seras parte de la familia- Kizashi experimentaba sentimientos encontrados, tristeza al perder a su querida hija y felicidad porque Sasuke era el hombre que consideraba idóneo para hacer feliz a su pequeña, al único que se la entregaría-

-De hecho ya te consideramos de la familia pero...- Mebuki intervino con una expresión que hizo sudar a Sasuke -de hacerla sufrir yo te haré pagar por cada lágrima que mi niña derrame-

-Gracias por confiarme al ser mas preciado y maravilloso en su hacer y hacerla feliz-

-Fugaku y Mikoto están orgullosos de ti, en el más allá, te lo aseguro, te has convertido en un gran hombre y se que formarás con mi querida hija una familia llena de amor, diferente a lo que viviste-

Sasuke tomó la delicada mano de Sakura y con esa mirada que decía mas que mil palabras y ella comprendía, se inclinaron frente a sus padres.

-Y cuando piensan casarse- preguntó Mebuki.

-Sera en un mes, en una ceremonia sencilla- contestó Sasuke.

-Es por las restricciones que tiene Konoha, no consideramos prudente que hagamos una gran fiesta- Sakura le ayudó a Sasuke.

-Comprendo, pero eres mi princesa y yo haré aunque sea una fiesta, no tan pomposa pero digna de ustedes, en dos meses sera, debemos hacer un negocio cerca de aquí y ganaré dinero para aportar, así no gastaran tanto y no descuidaras tu clínica-

-Señor se lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea con...-

\- No se diga más, acepta o no te daré a mi hija- Kizashi se acercó a Sasuke de forma amenazadora, que Sasuke creyó lo cumpliría.

-Entonces si, aceptó y gra-cias por su ayu-da- Sasuke se veía preocupado.

Kizashi soltó una risotada y abrazó a Sasuke, mientras Mebuki sonreía burlonamente al ver a los chicos nerviosos, pensando que Kizashi no los dejaría casarse.

-Solo bromeaba, no te pongas así muchacho, pero te agradezco que me dejes ayudarles, ya verás que no te arrepentirás-

Sasuke y Sakura se despidieron con un tímido beso, aun avergonzados por el momento anterior. Pero esa noche no durmieron pensando en su futura vida juntos, Sasuke no lo podía creer, por fin tendría a Sakura, la única mujer que lo llenaba y amaba como a nadie en el mundo y Sakura porque uniría su vida a su príncipe azul. Definitivamente era un sueño que pronto se haría realidad para ambos, estaban a días de ser marido y mujer uno solo...

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado… y si, muchos de ustedes le atinaron, era la propuesta de matrimonio jejeje. Me emocioné escribiéndola, así que deseo ustedes también se sientan así.**

 **También espero contar con ustedes en el próximo capítulo y los que siguen, Jya ne!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Domo arigato gozaimashita!**

 **Por todos sus reviews, ya llegamos a 815, a los que se van uniendo como Azutroz y van dejando su review en todos los capis y a los de facebook que responden al llamado de la actualización y le dan like, a los que dejan sus comentarios solo citaré algunos no es que deje fuera a otros:**

 **Lorena**

 **Roxii Hernández**

 **Cecil Castillo**

 **Marcela Uchiha**

 **Videl Son Haruno**

 **Katherine Stephanie**

 **Paülina Crewella**

 **Ana MG**

 **Loren Rosado**

 **Rosa del Cristal**

 **Alela Chan**

 **Azura de Islas**

 **Mir Kim**

 **Kailyn Liberati**

 **Será mi cumpleaños el próximo 16 de septiembre, así que sus reviews serán un gran regalo, los espero.**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole y por su atención Arigato Gozaimas**

 **°Anime Naruto**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mis personajes: Hermanos Yukimura, Yusuke y Masayuki**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

 **"NUESTRO AMOR ES EL CAMBIO"**

Sasuke se despertó lentamente vio hacia la ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír, solo de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Sakura mi amor, pronto serás mi esposa –puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se sintió extraño al estar pasando en esas cosas de amor, tan libremente, que trató de ocultar y ahora sabía de lo que se perdió por su venganza. Cerró los ojos para recordar su rostro y su voz al aceptar casarse con él, Sakura definitivamente lo hacía sentirse vivo, y lo mejor, pronto sería completamente suya, porque ella era su razón de vivir. Estaba en cada espacio de su vida, que ni recordaba en qué momento se quedó dormido la noche anterior de estar pensando en ella. Por fin se sentía en paz.

Ahora sólo debía trabajar duro para darle lo mejor, porque era a quien quería proteger el resto de su vida, además debía llevarla a un lugar muy importante para él. Porque ella tenía un lugar especial en lo más hermoso que tuvo en su niñez. Así que decidido, se levantó de golpe, tomó una toalla y se metió a la ducha, para ir a su casa a recogerla, para hacer los formalismos antes de la boda.

 **…**

Sakura se despertó sonrojada, era inevitable, estaba súper emocionada y nerviosa, su sueño de niña por fin se haría realidad, se pellizco la mejilla y sonrió, era un hecho, el chico frío SasukeUchiha le había pedido ser su esposa, esos dos meses que faltaban para la boda serían un ensueño. Cada palabras en esa propuesta de matrimonio estaría grabada en su mente y corazón toda su no era tan expresivo y mucho menos un hombre que dijese lo que sentía por lo que esa era más que especial porque si lo recordaba bien, en el pasado le dijo que hasta había llorado. Esas pequeñas muestras de confianza se fueron quedando en su corazón, aunque creyó que era parte de su imaginación, se aferró lo más que pudo, creyendo que tenía un lugar en el corazón de Sasuke.

Mebuki tocó a la puerta, sacándola de sus tiernos pensamientos, indicándole que bajara a desayunar, pues siendo domingo no tenía trabajo. Sakura se levantó con parsimonia y entró a la ducha, al quitarse la ropa inmediatamente se sonrojó y se abrazo a si misma.

-Si nos casamos Sasuke y yo… ay no nono que voy hacer la noche de bodas, ¿nos bañaremos juntos?… ¿estaré nerviosa?, ¿qué ropa interior me pondré? ¿le gustarán los encajes? No me pondré nada de lencería para que sea más fácil, si eso es, pero que piensas Sakura… bueno es normal, así debe ser y espero no lo eche a perder shannaro!- A Sakura parecía un tomate, de lo avergonzada que estaba.

 **…**

Sasuke estaba enjabonándose, cuando Sakura vino a su mente, su rostro confundido y asustado, cuando se dejó llevar por sus hormonas, pero ahora si lo haría cuando se casarán. Su noche de bodas no la desaprovecharía.

-En la noche de bodas yo… Sakura y yo lo haremos, pero y si no actuó bien, no quiero lastimarla, yo quiero que sea especial, pero y si… no puedo controlarme, ella es tan frágil, aunque tenga una fuerza descomunal. No tengo experiencia y ella tampoco y si pido consejos… Sasuke cómo se te ocurre, seguro te dirán cosas que serán pervertidas y te pueden despertar más agresividad, debo ser delicado y gentil,eso intuyo, espero no arruinarlo-. Sasuke dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, mientras recobraba el tono pálido de su piel.

 **…**

Sakura después de desayunar subió a su habitación para revisar unas facturas. Tenía una hora de estar tratando de organizarse para hacer que el dinero le alcanzará, pues se estaba acabando. De pronto Kizashi subió y llamó a la puerta.

-Sakura querida tu prometido esta aquí y quiere verte con urgencia-

-¡Qué! Pero no quedamos, pe-pe-ro yo…-

-Se ve muy nervioso, ese chico me divierte ja jajano usa su móvil–

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? Papá no te burles Sasuke dice que no lo necesita y yo lo uso solo para emergencias del hospital, así que nos comunicamos a la antigua- Sakura sonrió-Dile que ya voy, por favor, solo me arreglaré-

-No te preocupes yo se lo digo, pero calma tu eres muy bella y él lo sabe, no importa cómo vallas-Kizashi bajó a darle el recado a Sasuke, mientras se divertía viéndolo nervioso.

Sakura bajo y allí estaba su Sasuke, con un leve sonrojo, viéndola con esos ojos negros profundos. Ella le sonrió y llegó hasta él, Mebuki y Kizashi los dejaron solos al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Cuando se alejaron, Sasuke por fin pudo decirle a qué se debía su visita.

-Disculpa por no avisarte, pero deseo que me acompañes a un lugar especial, por favor- Sasuke se acercó a ella, quien se sintió tan frágil al verlo con melancolía reflejado en sus ojos.

-Si claro iré Contigo-

Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron de los Haruno y al salir, Sasuke le tomó de la mano para ponerla en su espalda y saltar hasta llegar a la antigua villa Uchiha, la bajó y frente a la que fue su casa le tomo nuevamente la mano, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Mama, Papá se los prometí, vengo con Sakura la dueña de mi corazón, la única que me ha dejado experimentar la felicidad, me casaré con ella, así que será una Uchiha, que cambiará nuestro triste destino, la luz que guiará a nuestro nuevo clan, no seguí los pasos de Itachi y cometí más errores, pero el amor que ella me ha dado me ha dejado estar aquí y desear seguir con vida. Gracias por darme la vida, porque ahora puedo disfrutarla junto a ella, se que la aceptan porque cuando la vieron en la Academia junto a mi, sonrieron porque yo dejé que se acercara más de lo normal y tu mamá dijiste que era perfecta para mí, tu papá sonreíste, aunque me pareció burla- Sasuke frunció el ceño-solo con ella lo hiciste. Así que vinimos para recibir su bendición desde el más allá-

Sakura se sintió tan orgullosa de Sasuke y del amor hacia su familia, que sentí, era su deber dirigirles lo que tenía en su corazón.

-Señores, Fugaku y Mikoto les prometo que haré feliz a Sasuke, les agradezco a Dios por tenerlo a mi lado, y junto a él lucharemos por hacer del clan Uchiha uno lleno de amor y justicia- Sakura apretó la mano de Sasuke -Gracias por traerme-

-Falta algo, ¿me acompañas?-Sasuke sintió como ella se aferró más a él, aceptando su al bosque y allí se pararon frente a una tumba. Sakura sabía que Sasuke había traído los restos de Itachi a Konoha, pero nunca vio la tumba, porque temía que al preguntarle le removería recuerdos de su pasado y si él no se lo mostraba, era porque no le tenía tanta confianza para ello, como ella se imaginaba. Así que se limitó a dejarle flores en la villa Uchiha y rogar por su alma. Sus lágrimas se asomaron y traviesas corrieron por sus mejillas, sabía que Itachi era la admiración de Sasuke a quien amó, incluso más que a sus padres. Así que ese gesto era tan importante para ella, porque le demostraba cuan valiosa era para é se arrodilló frente a la lápida que edificó y con su chidori le grabó "Uchiha" y de cada lado su emblema. Ahora sí sería reconocido.

-Hermano se que ya la conoces, pero te la presento ahora como mi novia, Sakura Haruno, quien pronto será mi esposa. Gracias por dejarme vivo y confiar en que cambiaré a nuestro clan y será junto a ella, porque la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Ella es la razón por la que sigo vivo y por quién vale la pena luchar, porque es lo único bello que tengo en este mundo, si ella no estuviese ya te estaría haciendo compañía. Este es el nuevo Sasuke Uchiha. Sé que estás feliz de saber que me uniré a la niña que vi desde tu espalda y supe que era una molestia llamada amor con nuestro amor haremos, un cambio en nuestro clan-Sasuke derramaba lágrimas que resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Sasuke esto significa mucho para mí…- Sakura se arrodilló a su lado y se dirigió a la lápida -Itachi gracias por amar y cuidar de mi amado Sasuke, yo no pude cuidarle siempre, pero lo he amado con todo mi ser y por ello te prometo que seguiré amándolo y velando porque sea feliz. ¡Gracias!-

Sasuke sollozaba ante las palabras de Sakura, esta vez lloraba de felicidad, ella se giró y lo estrechó con mucho amor, Sasuke se aferró de su cintura y sonrió, al sentir su calidez y el palpitante corazón que emulaba al suyo.

-Sasuke no llores más, yo estaré contigo siempre, ya lo sabes aunque debamos separarnos por trabajo o por otras razones, nuestros corazones no lo harán–

-Lo sé, no puedes dejar de amarme- Sasuke soltó una carcajada, sorprendiéndola y a él mismo, pero es que en realidad estaba más que feliz -Tu corazón me lo dice, pero tranquila yo estoy igual se que puedes sentirlo- ella asintió apenada, pues podía escuchar al desbocado corazón se Sasuke.

Sakura se separó de Sasuke y lo vio levantarse y jalándola para que ella hiciera lo mismo. La atrajo hacia él y suspiró sobre su cabello.

-Estoy loco por ti, mi molestia rosa-

-Yo también, lo estoy y con nuestro amor venceremos todo-

-Nuestro amor será el cambio, ya lo ha hecho con mi vida- Sasuke intentó acercarse.

-Sasuke aquí no, frente a Itachi-

-El sabe que te amo con locura- Sasuke le acarició una mejilla y la vio como entrado en un transe.

Sakura se sonrojó y sintió como su corazón nuevamente reaccionó a lo que vendría, pues ya sentía el aliento de Sasuke a centímetros de su rostro.

En seguida sus labios se rozaron lentamente y aunque Sakura se sorprendió por el acto frente a la tumba de Itachi, le fue correspondiendo, Sasuke sonrió, por tal actitud, Itachi era testigo ahora del amor que se profesaba el uno al otro, con toda la libertad porque siempre estuvo allí.

Sasuke sintió la tibieza sobre sus labios fríos, al ceder a sus besos, así era ella, tímida al principio y agresiva después, solo Sakura lograba llenarlo de calor. Eso lo incitó a besarla con más rapidez y profundidad, ella se sonrojó por el acto, pero lo imitó y le beso con ferocidad. El le sujeto con una mano la cintura y con la otra la cabeza, ella enrosco sus brazos en su cuello y así la cercanía fue mayor, les faltó aire y se vieron jadeando, pero Sasuke atrapó sus labios nuevamente con rapidez, que la hizo gemir e imitarlo.

Después de tantas muestras de cariño, Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, frente a la lápida. Sasuke sacó un bentoo y almorzaron tranquilamente, Sakura hablaba de los arreglos que hacía en su clínica y Sasuke se limitaba a escucharla, su voz le encantaba, que cerró los ojos y disfruto al escucharla, pero Sakura al girarse y verlo, creyó que estaba dormido, así que le dieron unas ganas de besarlo, que no pudo resistirse, poco a poco se fue acercando y el sonrojo se hizo presente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y la sorprendió, con una de sus sonrisas, Sakura se intentó alejar avergonzada, pero él la jalo y la besó apasionadamente, que Sakura sintió que se desvanecería de tanto amor profesado por ambos. Luego decidieron regresar a su casa.

 **…**

Unos días después Yusuke y Masayuki descubrieron que la sangre de Sakura en la esfera estaba formando una conexión con los poderes de Sakura, que ya solo podrían controlar unas semanas, eso era preocupante porque podrían volverse unos sola energía, así que hicieron unas pruebas para desligarlas.

Durante tres noches ocultaron su chakras gracias a una pócima que Yusuke inventó, con los poderes de Karin y Masayuki y llegaron a la habitación de Sakura. Ahí soltaron el eclipsado de chakra y se sorprendieron al ver como estando cerca de Sakura le incrementaba su poder y al dejarla con tanto poder en su interior, la esfera intentaba adentrarse en ella. Además Sasuke no podía percibirlo porque con el poder de Kyoaku la sangre de Sakura parecía crear una barrera, eso estaba dificultando las cosas.

Al cuarto día decidieron alejarse con la esfera y se alegraron al ver que no podía incrementar su poder, así que lo intentaron dos veces más, para estar seguros, con lejanía extrema la solución llegó a ellos, debían llevar su invento muy lejos y así, pondrían a salvo a Sakura, engañarían a los hermanos Yukimura y su país quedaría a salvo. Dejando a la pelirrosa en paz.

Yusuke habló con Sakura, al día siguiente de tomar su decisión, para cumplir con su promesa y así pagar un poco el daño ya causado.

-Sakura descubrí que la sangre que te robaron es para generar energía y tú poder curativo y así gobernar el mundo, deseaban tu poder, pero es demasiado y creo que ya lo notaron, si no te han atacado es porque saben que perderían-

-Eso pensé, creo que son jóvenes que quieren aprovecharse de la paz que reina y así sacar provecho, pero eso es un alivio porque significa que se rindieron-

-Es un plan parecido al mío para salvar a Masayuki, por eso regresaremos a nuestro hogar y sacarlos si están por allá, es posible que esos sujetos estén planeando otra forma de hacer dinero, pero me esforzaré y ayudaré a preparar a más ninjas médicos de la forma correcta- Yusuke no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero sí que intentaría enfrentarse a ellos para no causar más daños y así Sakura no tenía porque enterarse de todo.

\- Eso me da gusto, aunque los extrañaré, muchas gracias y cuenten conmigo si necesitas ayuda-

-Gracias a ti y perdón por tantos problemas, pero gracias a esos sujetos te conocí y pude salvar a MMasayuki- Yusuke hizo una reverencia junto a Masayuki.

 **…**

Sakura organizó una despedida en la Clínica de Salud Mental para Niños y Sasuke los acompañó. Antes de irse Masayuki le entregó un sobre a Sasuke -Es algo que te puede servir, tu sabrás cuando, guárdalo muy bien y que Sakura no lo vea, por favor, lleva una explicación que solo tú podrás entender, si algo sale mal-

-Pero yo no…-

-Por favor te lo suplico-

-Está bien- Sasuke no entendía la insistencia de la muchacha, o por qué algo tendría que salir mal, pero esa chica le ayudó con Sakura, cuando Yusuke lo puso a prueba, así que accedió y confío en la pelimagenta, pues la salud de Sakura lo tenía preocupado, ya no mostraba alteraciones, pero algo en el fondo le decía que no todo estaba bien, así que opto por esperar y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Los esperamos en nuestra boda –Sakura se acercó para darles un abrazo.

-Asi será, nos veremos pronto-Yusukele brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Sasuke y Sakura vieron a la pareja salir de Konoha y ellos regresaron a sus labores. Además los preparativos para su boda no podían esperar, ya faltaba poco.

Sasuke acepto una misión de tres días, para obtener unos ingresos extras y así darle a Sakura dinero para que organizara todo a su gusto. Antes de partir tomó el sobre que Masayuki le había dado, con tantas prisas no recordaba que lo había guardado, saco un frasco pequeñito, con un líquido magenta y un rojo por encima, también una nota que decía "con esto podrás estar cerca de ella cuando más lo necesite, sin que reveles tu identidad, eres el único que podrá aliviar su dolor, solo agítalo, antes de beberlo" Sasuke no entendía a que se refería, pero algo en su interior le dijo que lo conservará con mucho cuidado. Lo guardó muy bien en una cajita que estaba rodeada de chakra.

Así se fue a despedirse de Sakura, la sorprendió comprando, así que la tomo de la mano, apenado por estar frente a unos aldeanos, más se hizo el desentendido al notar como los veían y sonreían, Sakura le veía de reojo y ocultaba su sonrisa de felicidad.

 **…**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sasuke y Sakura se comprometieron, por lo que la cuenta regresiva para que la boda se llevará a cabo estaba en mente de todos sus amigos, aprovechando que no tenían trabajo, se reunieron en la casa de los Uzumaki y así afinar detalles para la celebración, las chicas en la sala y los chicos en la cocina. Sai e Ino ofrecieron los adornos florales como su regalo, así que la rubia le mostraba los dibujos que Sai había hecho para darles vida, después de escuchar la aprobación de Sakura.

Hinata se encargaría del banquete, aunque los chicos participarían era obvio que las chicas estaban a cargo, ellos solo serían su apoyo.

Así que aprovechando que no tenían nada que hacer los chicos empezaron a bromear con la vida amorosa de Sasuke.

-¿Teme ya estás listo para el gran día de tu vida?- Naruto se acercó a Sasuke con una risa socarrona.

-Hmp-

-Lo sabía, estas nervioso, te conozco muy bien, que tal y si te tropiezas o de los nervios activas tu sharingan o el amaterasu y quemas a medio mundo –

-No soy tan baka como tú- Sasuke ya se veía enojado.

-Tienes razón, aunque fue un criminal, nunca perdió el estilo – Sai le sonrió a Sasuke.

-Lo ves Dobe hasta este chico lo reconoce-Sasuke sonrió altanero, por el apoyo mostrado de parte de Sai.

-Pero y ¿qué hay de la primera noche juntos?- Sai se puso serio.

Sasuke se puso rojo por la pregunta de Sai, que giró la conversación después de haber estado de su lado, así que Naruto soltó una carcajada de verlo.

-Lo ves hasta Sai tiene sus dudas con que cometas un error, de… ya sabes- Naruto alzó las cejas y se acercó a Sai para ver de frente a Sasuke sumido en su vergüenza.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- Sasuke trató de controlarse, pero era verdad, el mayor de sus miedos era el día de la luna de miel, tal vez obtendría información importante, aunque lo dudaba.

-En serio Sasuke ¿no lo sabes?... La primera vez debe ser especial, recuerda que tú y yo éramos parecidos en ese aspecto, sin experiencia ycréeme que sentirás muchos nervios –

-Sai tiene razón, es un momento que te hace sentir que no puedes hacer nada y a la vez salvajismo… espera Sai dijiste "éramos parecidos" "sentirás" ¿a caso tú ya?- Naruto soltó a Sai y se giró a verlo confundido…

Mientras tanto en la sala, las chicas seguían bromeando con Hinata, hasta que Sakura no pudo más.

-Achu-Sakura se frotó la nariz.

-Amiga debes abrigarte bien o pescaras un resfriado, ya has estornudando muchas veces en los últimos minutos.

-No estarán hablando de ti-. Hinata le sonrió, mientras veía hacia la cocina.

-Solo espero que no sea nada malo jejeje-

-Seguro tratan de darle consejos a Sasuke para su boda- Ino abrazo a Sakura.

-Ay no nono que vergüenza ¡shannaro!-

-Calma es normal que sientas vergüenza, yo también la sentía, pero Sai, fue muy tierno-

-Para Ino, tú tú dijiste…lo escuchaste Hinata-

-Si Ino dijo "sentía" "fue muy tierno"- Hinta y Sakura se voltearon a ver a Ino con un gran asombro -Tú y Sai… ya in-intimaron- preguntó la Hyuga avergonzada.

-Si ya lo hicimos- contestaron Ino y Sai al únisono, aunque estaban en distintos lugares y empezaron a narrar lo que vivieron esa primera vez.

-veran chicos ese día los rayos del sol ya eran muy fuertes al entrar por la ventana, así que abrí los ojos lentamente, más me sorprendí al ver a Ino sobre mi, sin ropa. Me sonroje al sentir su piel, pues yo estaba igual…

…Abrí los ojos al sentir movimiento y con asombro lo vi fijamente.

Y lo que rememoramos fue…

-Sai ¿Qué hicimos?-

-Ino recuerdas… lo de anoche –

Ino asintió y todo vino a la mente de ambos, recordaron como al despedirse de Sasuke y Sakura, entraron por la ventana para no despertar a su madre, pero al recordar que estaba de viaje empezaron a besarse con desenfreno, Ino saco la camisa de Sai y él la blusa de Ino, luego cayeron en la cama, el sostén de Ino con el resto de la ropa de ambos estorbó, así que entre besos y caricias se volvieron uno con embestidas salvajes que terminaron tan agotados que no supieron más. hasta ese momento en que ambos se veían sonrojados, después de rememorar lo sucedido.

-Y ahora que hacemos-. -ino bajo la vista esperando que Sai se arrepintiera.

-Seguiremos haciéndolo- Sai le sonrió adorado.

-Pero como dices eso- Ino estaba confundida.

-Lo disfrutase-

-Si… pero eso que tiene que ver –

-Que yo también lo disfruté y quiero seguir haciéndolo contigo, porque te amo-

-Sai eres increíble… yo también te amo, pero no nos cuidamos-

\- Es verdad, leí que puedes quedar embarazada… pero si eso pasa nos casamos y ya-

-Ino se tiró a besarlo y así descansaron un poco más.

 **…**

-¿No se cuidaron? Pero recuerda que a veces en la primera vez pueden embarazarse, no es tan seguro, pero tú sabes- Sakura rompió el silencio del lado de las chicas.

 **…**

-Sai yo tenía razón, eres un pervertido- Sasuke del lado de los chicos acuso a Sai.

-Estábamos ebrios lo recuerdas –

-Si es verdad, al igual que yo… debo confesarles algo también- Naruto hizo un recordatorio de lo que pasó.

 **…**

Ya en su casa Naruto tenía abrazada a Hinata, ambos se quedaron dormidos en cuanto llegaron a su cama, después de la fiesta de Sakura. Al despertar la Hyuga acarició la mejilla del rubio, despertándolo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-Hinata te ves hermosa –

-Gracias, pero todas las mañanas dices lo mismo-

-Es porque te amo dattebayo-

\- Yo también te amo-

-Gracias querida… sabes… ver al Teme y a Sakura-chan tardándose tanto en amarse libremente, me hace ver lo afortunados que somos, al amarnos a tiempo… porque si que hemos gozado-

-Amor que dices- Hinata se avergonzó.

-Que te amo tanto y quiero que tu y yo… ya sabes-

-¿Ahora?-

-Por supuesto- Naruto Quito toda la ropa de Hinata y la suya y en un juego de caricias ardientes empezó el vaivén de emociones y al terminar agotados, ambos se vieron asustados.

-No nos protegimos!- dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno el Teme y Sakura-chan tendrán que perdonarnos, si uno de nuestros hijos se adelanta, además pronto se casarán y crearan sus bebés dattebayo-

-Ji jiji tienes razón-.

Los felices esposos se levantaron para continuar con sus vidas.

 **…**

-Así sucedió, pero solo fue esa vez las otras nos hemos cuidado, te lo juro Teme-

-No tienes que decir eso Dobe-

-Pero nuestros hijos deben crecer juntos –

-Hmp-

-Lo sabía también lo deseas así-

-Pero estábamos enfocados en Sai, Teme-

-Es verdad, entonces, ahora ya tienes más experiencia que el Dobe-

-Si en eso te gané y cada vez lo hacemos mejor-Sai soltó una carcajada.

-¡Que! Siguieron haciéndolo-

-Si Naruto, no podemos contenernos, es maravilloso-

-Hmp… ¿maravilloso? dijiste que la respetabas-Sasuke lo vio con enojo.

-La respeto todavía, pero no nos podemos negar, ya verás cuando lo experimentes y me lo dirás –

-Como si fuera a contar mis intimidades a unos bakas como ustedes - Sasuke no podía quitarse el sonrojo solo de escucharlos, pensaba en los arrebatos que tuvo antes, pero que gracias a su timidez y los deseos que tenía de respetar a Sakura lograba dominar.

-Teme ya lo verás… no te culpo por ser Virgen todavía, se que en el fondo lo deseas hacer, hasta puedo imaginarme que en tus días de odio, en algún momento deseaste a Sakura-chan, porque ni andando con mi primita, la veías a la pobre y a ella se le notaba que te deseaba. Seguro mi hermanita Sakura-chan estuvo en tus fantasías-

-Usaratonkachi-Sasuke golpeó a Naruto, para que no hablara de más.

-Vamos Sasuke una ayudadita no te cae mal, yo era virgen hasta esa noche y me deje llevar, admito que estuve nervioso, pero la borrachera me ayudó y lo que leí lo puse en práctica, creo que lo hice bien, aunque hay cosas que las puse de mi imaginación, ahora podemos aconsejarte-

-No gracias - Sasuke veía hacia la ventana fingiendo desinterés.

-Teme por favor, es con buenas intenciones, que tal y te quedas estático del nerviosismo y no hay acción en tu noche de bodas-

-Dobe si sigues hablando así yo…-

-Sasuke y si bebes unas copitas de sake antes de la noche, así no estarás tan tímido-

-Tu también quieres un golpe-Sasuke fulminó a Sai con la mirada.

-Tranquilo, pero si lo necesitas, ya sabes, sake y libros-. Naruto y Sai se tiraron sobre Sasuke para abrazarlo.

En la sala…..

-Ino si tu mamá se enterara... te va a dar una paliza-

-Pero ya te ganamos, frente de marquesina jejeje… pero ya en serio amiga, debes estar al pendiente que Sasuke-kun no se decepcione, así que tú ponte toda sexi esa noche y así lo maravillaras-

-Esto es tan vergonzoso, yo no sé si eso sea conveniente y que tal y piensa que soy una ofrecida, si él no da señales primero, yo no haré nada, tengo miedo- Sakura las vio con angustia.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien- Hinata la abrazó.

-Ambos no han tenido una relación, así que no saben cómo actuar, pero tranquila, eso será mejor, así ninguno tendrá ventaja sobre el otro, además eres afortunada la única chica que Sasuke-kun ha querido, eso seguro te hace sentir orgullosa frentona- Ino se unió al abrazo.

-Ino puerca ya verás, pero tienes razón me siento tan orgullosa y agradecida de saber que me guardo en su corazón todo este tiempo, mi Sasuke- Sakura suspiro y ocultó su cara entre sus manos avergonzada.

Las chicas rieron a carcajadas.

En la cocina al mismo tiempo…

-Escúchalas, seguro se están burlando de Sakura y Sasuke- Sai no pudo ocultar su risa.

-¿Por qué de nosotros?- Sasuke ya tenía un aura sombría.

-Por lo que ya hablamos, seguro están aconsejando a Sakura-chan, para que ella tome el control si tú fallas, Teme en las cosas del amor no eres brillante y en el… tú ya sabes menos, así que será Sakura-chan la que tendrá difícil ese día, solo espero no la decepciones-Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-Dobe te lo advertí- Sasuke le lanzó un golpe a Naruto que lo mandó a estrellarse, con la puerta que daba a la sala y espantó a todos.

Las chicas acudieron preocupadas al lugar para ver cómo estaba.

-¿Cariño qué te pasó?- Hinata lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Fue Sasuke- Sai lo acusó como si fuese un escolar.

-Pero ¿por qué Sasuke?-Sakura se acercó al pelinegro.

-No fue nada, el Dobe aguanta eso y mucho más-

-No debiste hacer…-Sakura no pudo terminar porque Sasuke se acercó a su oído, lo más que pudo.

-El Dobe estaba hablando de…- Naruto se acercó suplicante a Sakura y no dejó que Sasuke contará todo.

-Sakura-chan tu si me escucharás verdad…-

-Habla, ¿que pasó?–Sakura se alejó un poco de Sasuke.

-Sakura no…- Sasuke ya estaba con un tic en la ceja.

-Le decía al Dobe que en su noche de bodas, si el no puede poner la acción tu lo harás, después de todo tu siempre Tomás el control de la situación lograste que se quedará en la aldea-

-Naruto baka- ahora fue Sakura la que estrelló al rubio en la pared.

-Son unos salvajes, por eso se aman, ya me imagino com...-Naruto fue golpeado ahora por Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo. Chocando sus manos. Preparándose para otra paliza, sino es porque Hinata se interpuso.

\- Cariño por favor déjalos, te estás pasando, disculpenlo ya saben cómo es –

-Hinata tú debes disculparnos ¿verdad Sasuke?-Sakura estaba muy apenada, al caer en cuenta que estaban en la casa de Naruto y Hinata presenciado una de sus escenas cuando Naruto se ponía impertinente y merecía un fuerte golpe, así fue en el pasado… pero el rubio no cambiaba y ellos tampoco, su amistad así era.

-Hmp-

-No se preocupen, yo se como es mi esposo y esto no es serio, se que se lo merece y ustedes siempre lo han soportado… solo que mirenlo, creo que si no paran se les pasará la mano- Hinata vio a su pobre marido casi inconsciente.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos-Ino le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Sai.

-Claro mañana pondremos manos a la obra, para adelantar el trabajo y así tener tiempo para hacer los arreglos florales para su boda-

Sai e Ino se despidieron y dejaron a los cuatro chicos. Sakura y Sasuke, se alejaron después de pedir nuevamente disculpas, claro Sakura porqueSasuke solo asentía.

Caminaron a paso lento, sumidos en sus pensamientos, pues las palabras de Naruto, les habían movido su mundo de inseguridades. Ambos sabían que era inevitable estar preocupados por emprender una nueva vida juntos, porque Sakura temía que Sasuke creyera que era como capturarlo y dominarlo, Sasuke en cambio pensaba que al estar viviendo juntos ella se decepcionara de él, al mostrarse indefenso ante suponía que lo tenían que hablar, pero siendo ellos, eso era más difícil.

Sasuke la vio de reojo, porque ella parecía concentra en ver su camino,pero preocupada, al percibir que el pelinegro la veía, se giró y le sonrió, más fue por corto tiempo, porque su rostro se volvió serio y confuso, cada vez que Sakura le sonreía era como si el sol iluminará toda su vida, pero si desaparecía, era como si miles de kunais se incrustaran en su corazón, pese a que él le trataba mal, ella le sonreía y se odiaba a si mismo cuando lograba arrancárselacon sus crueles palabras, que temía preguntar y dañarla, aún así lo hizo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Estas… diferente –

-En serio, cómo lo sabes-

-Porque… siempre que me sonríes y pareces distraída algo te pasa-

-No lo había notado… y siempre lo he hecho así?-

-Si, desde que éramos niños –

-Ya veo, seguro eso te molestaba –Sakura le veía ansiosa, esperando su respuesta.

-Si- Sasuke evitó verle a los ojos.

-Lo sabía-Sakura bajó la vista, sintiéndose triste.

-Era y sigue siendo molesto para mí, porque te veo triste y eso hace que me sienta culpable y confuso-

Sakura levantó su rostro y le vio enternecida. Mientras el trataba de no sonrojarse. Me dirás qué tienes...-

-Es que… yo no sé…-

-Si no se puedes, tranquila, yo entiendo –

-No Sasuke… Sasuke-Kun yo… es que… temo que al casarnos te sientas… tú ya sabes…Naruto dice que yo hice que te quedarás, pero no quiero que te sientas aprisionado, yo no quiero hacerte sentir que eres mío, tú eres libre y yo…-Sakura se sonrojó al verlo acercarse mucho a ella.

-Sa-ku-ra eso es versad, me quedé por ti, yo siempre trate de alejarme de ti, para no lastimarte, pero aunque yo este lejos, yo soy tuyo y no por imposición, sino por elección, solo quiero estar a tu lado, siempre fue así, pero no podía decírtelo, si yo iba a una destrucción segura, pero fingir no amarte, fue lo más difícil que he hecho-. Sasuke le acarició una mejilla y recordó cuando dijo que seguía siendo molesta, sonrió al saber que ella aún le amaba, rememorar esa confesión de amor cuando él la dejo, además el rostro de su antiguo sensei no ayudó, porque parecía que no le creyó, se lo dijo,Sakura solo quería estar a su lado no hacerlo suyo, eso le hizo sentir vivo nuevamente, querer correr y abrazarla, pero debía pagar por sus pecados y que mejor, que morir a manos de su mejor amigo, de su hermano. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida y encargársela, por eso le aplicó el genjutsu, pues ella debía sobrevivir, así en su recuerdo él también seguiría viviendo, si los seguía, estaba seguro que ella sufriría al verlo morir o peor aún, interponerse y morir en su lugar "eso nunca".

-Sasuke esas palabras me hacen tan feliz, por eso te amo, por el Sasuke que eres, por lo que hay aquí- Sakura le tocó el pecho.

-Sakura soy yo el que se pregunta si te desilusionaras de vivir al lado de un hombre que no sabe qué hacer en nuestra relación, actuó sin pensar muchas veces y no quiero lastimarte más, porque no te daré una vida de estabilidad económica como te mereces y seguramentetrabajaremos mucho y eso nos llevará a separarnos por largo tiempo, debido a las misiones que deberé aprovechar para ganar el sustento y que tú puedas descansar, porque ahora trabajas de más-

-Trabajaremos hombro a hombro para tener una familia de principios y valores y si debemos estar distanciados en el futuro por el bienestar de nuestra familia, lo haremos, nuestro amor es muy fuerte-

-Sakura, siempre sabes que decir, eres tan inteligente y claro que lucharemos por nuestra familia, porque aunque estemos separados ambos sabemos que nos amamos con todas las fuerzas y que ese lazo es irrompible-

-Lo ves ese lazo de amor nos mantendrá vivos y crees que yo solo quiero estar como un adorno-

-¡Claro que no! Porque tú eres superior a mí y no me refiero a rangos, sino a todo tu ser, porque eres una mujer muy fuerte, tanto en el interior, como en el exterior, además de ser muy inteligente, eres la mujer más bella de Konoha y del mundo entero, por eso quiero que estés feliz y segura –

-Sasuke haces que me sonroje, tú me has hecho muy feliz, eres especial, te cuesta trabajo ser expresivo, pero lo eres conmigo y eso lo agradezco, las riquezas no me harían feliz, si tu no estas a mi lado. Ahora somos diferentes y con moderación viviremos felices con una nueva familia, ya lo verás- Sakura le sonrió.

Fue la felicidad de dos seres que se sentían tan bien juntos, esperando la unión de sus vidas, para traer cambios, sin sospechar que la luz de su felicidad estaría puesta a prueba.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado les dejé unos pequeños momentos de leve casi nada jejeje, lemon, sé que no es de la pereja principal, pero es para los que han esperan el lemon Sasusaku, por la espera les dejé entre Naruto x Hinata y Sai x Ino-**

 **También espero contar así con su apoyo, que es mucho y me motiva a seguir escribiendo y poder seguir con su apoyo en los próximos capítulos, trataré de actualizar más rápido y gracias a sus ánimos para que escriba otra historia, ya se empezó a formar, así que estoy pensando en terminar esta y subir la siguiente, no sé si el tiempo me lo permita, pero les agradezco que me lo sugieran, así que el tiempo lo dirá…**

 **Jya ne!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Doumo Arigatou a todos, por las felicitaciones y palabras bonitas por mi cumpleaños.**

 **Mención especial a:**

 ***Alela Chan por dedicarme su bella historia "Decisión incorrecta?" es Sasusaku y esta buenísima, es un Two Shot y tiene lemon, está en esta página, pasen a leer la primera parte por favor. ¡Gracias amiga!**

 ***Mir Kim por felicitarme en la página "Sasusaku Canon Forever" donde también doy aviso de esta historia. Gracias querida eonni!**

 **Ya llegamos a 900 comentarios, mil gracias!**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole y por su atención Arigato Gozaimas**

 **°Anime Naruto**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mis personajes: Hermanos Yukimura, Yusuke y Masayuki**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **"OBSTÁCULOS"**

Sakura trabajaba sin cesar, estaba muy nerviosa por su boda, pero se concentraba para dar lo mejor con los aldeanos que la necesitaban y por supuesto, con sus niños. Ino, Hinata, Naruto y Sai también le tendían una mano, en la ausencia de Sasuke.

Mebuki con las chicas eligieron un vestido que vieron en una revista, pero era muy costoso y con los problemas económicos que atravesaban era imposible que Sasuke y Sakura lo pagaran, por lo que Sakura dijo que no era necesario hacer ese gasto. Sin embargo, Kizashi lo encargó con los abanicos Uchiha bordados en él, ocultándolo a Sakura, ese sería su regalo para su querida hija, así que para pagar la suma e ir por el, Kizashi le dijo a Sakura que tenía que salir a cobrar el pago de una de sus ventas, en una ciudad algo lejana, porque habían muchos asaltantes y muchos de sus pagos no llegaban, teniendo que perdonar o esperar los abonos y sería cuidadoso esta vez, aunque eso era real, porque los Haruno últimamente estaban atravesando una situación económica algo difícil.

Así que el Haruno salió muy feliz, despidiéndose de su hija con un fuerte abrazo que la sorprendió, algo se traía entre manos o algo pasaba, así lo hacía cuando se retiraba por varios días y luego le traía algún obsequio, además de decir que siempre se debía despedir a sus seres queridos bien por si algo malo pasaba y no se pudieran ver de nuevo.

Sakura sin sospechar nada accedió y esperó a Sasuke de su misión, puesto que solo descansaría un día y se marcharía a otra de dos días para frenar a unos forajidos. Cuando se encontraron Sakura aprovechó para contarle de cómo iba avanzado todo para su boda, claro, se ponían tensos cuando mencionaban "el después de la ceremonia", porque eso los acercaba al consumo de su matrimonio. Pero esa era la tan esperada boda, porque sería la unión de la pareja que se convirtió en un icono del amor que vence todo, en Konoha y en el resto de Naciones que conocieron a los chicos.

Sasuke en su misión, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Kizashi, en un pueblo cercano al que se dirigía, no le dijo a que se debía su estadía allí, para que no se enterara del encargo que estaba a punto de recibir, se despidieron, porque Sasuke aún debía terminar su misión de vigilar la mercancía de un mercader que había recuperado parte de sus pertenencias, que unos forajidos le habían robado y el había capturado fácilmente, pero se rumoraba que sujetos extraños estaban merodeando el lugar, así que permanecería un tiempo más, para vigilarlos, por lo que lepidió a su suegro que tuviese cuidado y prosiguió en lo suyo. En cuanto estuvo solo, Kizashi recibió su preciado paquete y feliz emprendió su camino de regreso a casa.

Kizashi fue atacado por dos maleantes a medio camino, corrió en dirección a dónde Sasuke se había marchado, pero le dieron alcance, tiro el vestido entre unos arbustos y se defendió con unos shurikens, pero fue alcanzado por unas senbun, haciendo que fuera perdiendo sus fuerzas.

-Viejo tonto ya no tienes energía, ríndete, estás a punto de cumplir con tu papel-

-No tengo nada de valor, así es que no conseguirán nada-

-Claro que tienes lo que más deseamos, tu hija, la hermosa Sakura, sabes, ella es muy poderosa y pronto será la esposa de uno de nosotros-

-¡Están locos, ella se casará con Sasuke Uchiha!-

-Lamento decirte que esa boda no se debe realizar-

-Ellos se aman-

-Lo sé, pero será por el bien de los dos, además… será la misma Sakura que vendrá a nosotros y dejará al Uchiha, espero le rompa el corazón, porque él la ha hecho esperar y ese será su problema, haberse fijado en ella le traerá la perdición, el último Uchiha debe morir, unirse con Sakura sería un problema para nosotros, así que ellos no debe tener hijos pues la unión de sus poderes… sería un dolor de cabeza, porque ahora el clan más poderoso será el que ella y yo formaremos, nuestros descendientes serán imparables y tú servirás para eso-

-Sasuke no lo permitirá, se que ama a mi hija y el amor de ellos ha prevalecido, lo sabrán resolver y yo… no- Kizashi fingió perder el conocimiento, sin embargo sufrió mucho al sentir como aprisionaban su corazón unos hilos de chakra, que no notó mientras luchaba, aun así pudo escuchar lo que decían sus atacantes antes de irse y quitarse el disfraz de simples ladrones.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé sabía que su sangre me sería útil, ahora Sakura estará junto a mi, tal y como debe de ser y no con ese Uchiha-

Haruno al percatarse que se marchaban fue en busca de su tesoro y abrazó su paquete lo más que pudo, finalmente cayó inconsciente, pues su energía estaba siendo absorbida.

Cuando Sasuke pasaba de regreso por el pueblo en que había dejado a Kizashi, percibió una energía parecida a la de Sakura, por lo que se apresuró a buscar atormentado, pensando que tal vez era su pelirrosa, pero era tan débil que la idea le pareció descabellada, además estaba a punto de extinguirse. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba nuevamente de Kizashi y lo vio tirado entre unos arbustos, protegiendo algo. Inmediatamente fue a auxiliarlo, pero en cuanto lo tocó su energía fue absorbida por Kizashi, y tras tener un mareo, se percató que sus manos emanaban energía sanadora, así que usando poderes sanadores, pudo estabilizarlo, aunque se sorprendió al poder hacerlo, si se suponía que Sakura no estaba cerca, como pasó cuando Sakura pudo ver a través de los copos de nieve de energía. Mei tenía razón sus poderes estaba mezclados y Masayuki no estaba haciendo nada, por lo que era algo entre ellos que estaba actuando de forma extraña. Tuvo que fingir para que Kizashi no lo notará, por fin el Haruno pudo abrir sus ojos.

-Sasuke, muchacho gracias a Dios eres tú… mi hija está… debes protegerla, pase lo que pase… ella está en peligro… no dejes que se salgan con la suya, se que me están utilizando, pero por algo puedes usar su poder-

-¿Pero cómo?… usted lo sabe –

-Es mi hija y aunque ahora este viejo, aún tengo mis poderes, yo pude percibir que algo hay entre tus poderes y los de ella y no es porque…-

-Señor qué es, por favor dígame- Sasuke empezaba a preocuparse.

-Es porque la fuerza de ustedes está sincronizada, han permanecido juntos y el contacto que tienen ahora los ha unido más, yo pude hacer que la energía de ella que me rodea pueda ser descontaminada, pero solo por un momento, ella lo hará mejor, tengo conocimiento de sanación, no como ella… pero algo es algo y tú sabrás que hacer… piensan que soy el canal-Kizashi sonreía triunfante -Pero mi niña es muy fuerte, se que se frustrara, pero es tan perspicaz que lo descubrirá, temo no poder decírselo ni a ti o...- Sasuke estaba sorprendido al escuchar al Haruno, pero sus fuerzas se estaban acabando y pensó que empezaba a alucinar.

-Por favor señor no se esfuerce, en cuanto lleguemos a Konoha podrá decirnos todo, Sakura está bien y yo la protegeré siempre, la amo y me casaré con ella, nuestra boda está muy cerca, por eso me esfuerzo para darle una vida digna y protegerla con mi vida, no se preocupe-Kizashi entreabrió los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke con los poderes sanadores que usó de Sakura pudo tranquilizarlo, pero eso no era bueno, significaba que algo estaba alterado en su pelirrosa, si de nuevo tenía esa energía. Más Kizashi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al seguir hablando.

-Toma por favor, mi Sakura se verá hermosa y yo… la veré junto a ti… yo lo haré- Sasuke recibió el paquete y se sorprendió al ver su contenido, pues Kizashi de un tirón, quitó la tapa. Era un vestido nupcial, se sonrojó al imaginarse a Sakura portándolo, más se apenó al verse en esa situación, imaginándose a su chica, cuando Kizashi estaba mal, lo guardó con cuidado -Así será, usted estará en nuestra boda- Sasuke lo cargó y se puso en marcha.

Sasuke lo llevó de regreso a Konoha. Entraron al hospital y allí la vio con los ojos abiertos de espanto.

-Sasuke, qué ocurrió, mi padre, no pu-puede ser-Sakura se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-Sakura lo lamento, lo encontré así, traté de estabilizarlo, con tu… ya sabes, pero no es lo mismo si no son los propios, hay mucho desgaste y el enfoque no es exacto.

-Rápido llévenlo a la sala de operaciones- Sakura daba instrucciones, con todo profesionalismo, que Sasuke se quedó impresionado, cómo podía mantener la compostura, sabiendo que por dentro estaba destrozada. Kizashi podría morir y ella estaba soportando todo.

Sakura sudaba y trataba de estabilizar a su padre, quería gritar y hacer pagar al causante del daño. Una enfermera la auxiliaba, más le pidió que se saliera, para que no notará lo que estaba pasando, ya que Sakura le estaba absorbiendo energía y si seguía a su lado seguro la pobre chica de desmayaría. Sabía que algo estaba en el interior de su padre por sus poderes lo percibía, pero no en el lugar exacto, había un campo de energía que no la dejaba avanzar, los signos vitales de Kizashi estaban por apagarse y ella no lograba nada, era como si necesitase más poder, para sanarlo, la obligaba a robarlo.

-Papá por favor no me dejes, no te dejaré morir, ¡shannaro!-

Sintió como en su desesperación un poder aparecía en sus ojos, Sasuke sintió una punzada en su cabeza y sintió que perdía fuerza, así que se sentó en una banquilla, para estabilizarse. Sakura en ese momento pudo ver a través del genjutsu puesto en Kizashi, un hilo aprisionaba su corazón, cuando Sakura lo corto, la sangre comenzó a circular normalmente, se quitó el sudor de la frente y noto como tenía pequeñas heridas en el rostro, usar tanta energía no era nada bueno en su salud, además el hilo volvió a unirse, sin ocasionar daños en su padre, intentó tocarlo, pero ya no pudo, pues a través del hilo le empezaron a robar energía, y además empezaba a incrustarse en el corazón nuevamente, robándole la energía vital a su padre. Esa era la razón y su temor se hizo presente, era un aviso de algo malo, como un mensaje, en el cual ella era el problema, la obligaban a usar más energía y estaba llegando de quienes la rodeaban, en el reflejo de una charola vio sus ojos rojos.

-Mis ojos… es ¿el sharingan? Pero ¿cómo?… no puede ser ¿le absorbí su poder a Sasuke?, eso significa que si estamos cerca podremos usar nuestros poderes combinados…pero seré capaz de controlarlos, el dijo que si no son los propios no se puede enfocar, por eso Masayuki no entendía cómo podíamos usarlos si ella ya no intervino-

Ahora todo estaba claro, ella absorbió el poder de Sasuke después de obtener el de la enfermera y su padre, así que con más poder en ella podía explotar los poderes de su amado, sin embargo, trató de concentrarse y usar ese poder.

Con mucho chakra logró crear una barrera al corazón del Haruno, el hilo de chakra no lo mataría, pero tampoco se extinguió, fue cuando comprendió que alguien lo manipulaba desde la lejanía, sus sospechas se estaban confirmando, tendría que quitarlo para salvar a su padre, porque ahora estaba en un estado de coma, pero al hacerlo, se fundiría en ella, así la controlarían.

Algo en su interior se removió porque ese ataque no parecía común, era algo relacionado con los ataques que recibió de los hermanos Yukimura. Kizashi hizo gestos de mucho dolor y la pelirrosa sintió como su padre le extraía su poder y el de la enfermera, pero era tanta energía en él, que estaba a punto de morir. Le estaban diciendo que lo cortara, más bien la obligaban a que lo hiciera. Suspiró y corto el hilo, pero en el instante en que dejó a su padre, fue absorbido por ella, tal y como lo imaginó, sintiendo un enorme poder en su interior, siendo devuelto y multiplicado con el de su padre, el cual quedó muy débil, pero en ese momento supo que su padre le estaba ayudando, sonrió dolida, porque su padre estaba apostando su vida por la de ella, si continuaba así, lo dejaría sin vida, pues la sangre de Sakura y la de él se conjugaron porque había sido mezclado cuando Sasuke intentó sanarlo, eso significaba que si ella y Sasuke estaban juntos, terminarían aniquilándose sin pelear, en realidad, ella le robaría todo su poder a Sasuke tarde o temprano y sin enfrentarse, pero ella era incapaz de atarlo, así que Sakura ya no pudo evitar sollozar, pues este seguramente sería un problema en su relación con Sasuke, ese era el mensaje, un obstáculo para separarlos. Trató de tranquilizarse, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, sano las fisuras en su rostro, con mucho valor y su mejor rostro fue a dar noticias sobre la salud de su padre.

Afuera la esperaban Sasuke y Mebuki, ella vio como Sasuke estaba fatigado y no era por traer a su padre a toda prisa, era porque ella era un peligro para él. Fingiendo muy bien, le Índico a su madre que su padre estaba fuera de peligro, pero por la pérdida de sangre y chakra estaría así varias semanas.

-Esto resguardaba el señor Haruno- Sasuke entregó el paquete que soltó Kizashi al reconocerlo.

Sakura lo abrió y allí estaba su vestido de novia.

-Papa no me dijo que iba por el vestido, era muy costoso, por eso no lo pedí, seguro gastó mucho en él-

-No quería que lo supieras, por temor a que no lo aceptarás por el precio y decidió encargarlo desde que lo vimos y sería tu regalo, ¿no se qué pasó?, Seguro al estar en la casa del mercader que provee al Daimyo fue atacado por los saqueadores, escuché que le robaron toda la mercancía y seguro le querían robar tu vestido y por eso está así, ya no tiene fuerza como antes-

-Si mamá, seguro fue eso… no te preocupes, estará bien, te lo aseguro, papá no morirá todavía- Sakura le sonrió a su madre, pero Sasuke comprendió que mentía, además los ladrones no eran normales, como los que atrapó antes.

-Lo siento esa era mi misión y capturé a los maleantes, no tenían tanto poder, no percibí su chakra, seguro usaron un poder para ocultarlo de mi y fue hasta que sentí a Sakura cerca, que pude encontrarlo- Sasuke sintió tanta pena por su suegro, por darles ese regalo, se arriesgo y todo porque él no tenía los suficientes recursos para costear todos los gastos de la boda.

Mebuki entró a la habitación de Kizashi y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó.

Sakura dejó salir todo su dolor e impotencia y empezó a sollozar.

-Se que hay problemas, pero conmigo no debes fingir, llora todo lo que quieras-

-Sasukequé voy hacer, no lo puedo sanar del todo, vi un genjutsu gracias al sha…-Sakura recordó que fue gracias al sharingan que pudo ver el hilo, si Sasuke se enteraba, seria un gran problema, la cuestionaría, por lo que trato de ocultarlo. -¿Como usaste mi poder, si no estabas cerca de mí?-

-No lo sé, solo sentí que obtenía poder gracias a tu padre, tal vez porque comparten la sangre, pero si lo descubrimos crees que ¿puedan ser secuelas de lo que nos hizo Masayuki?-

-Puede ser… Tal vez porque es mi padre, si tienes razón, tenemos la misma sangre-. Sakurase sorprendió, estaba descubriendo que Sasuke atinó en algo, la sangre, pero si no estaban cerca no se debía solo al parentesco consanguíneo, sino porque en si la sangre que recibía el hilo de chakra era de ella, seguro parte de la que le robaron. "Pero que quieren ahora ¿por qué mi padre? Seguro tratan de probar algo pero ¿qué es?, es tan frustrante" pensó muy dolida, pues no podía decírselo a Sasuke.

Sasuke también tenía sus dudas, Sakura estaba muy extraña, sabía que le mentía, pero no en qué, así que esperando a que todo le diera una clave, se guardó tantas preguntas, que decidió descubrir por su propia cuenta.

Mebuki salió de la sala y viéndolos abrazados le dolió transmitirles la decisión que había tomado, en cuanto vio a su esposo.

-Chicos creo que la boda no se celebrará todavía-

-No se preocupe señora, yo también lo había pensado, considero que esperaremos hasta que el señor Haruno se recupere- A pesar de sonar tan sereno, Sasuke sintió un golpe en su corazón, atrasar la boda, le daba un mal presentimiento, las palabras de Kizashi antes de perder la conciencia y la actitud de Sakura le hacía temer por su felicidad, pero debía actuar responsablemente.

-Si Mamá lo primordial es ver a papá bien otra vez –Sakura vio una mala señal, la boda no se realizaría y Kyoaku se lo había dicho, ella no podía estar con Sasuke "no seas pesimista Sakura, todo estará bien" se dijo a si misma.

-Gracias por comprender- Mebuki volvió a entrar y Sakura veía como los obstáculos se iban sumando uno a uno para separarla de Sasuke.

Mebuki dio la noticia a todos, la boda se realizaría en una fecha indefinida, hasta que Kizashi recobrara su salud. Naruto y Hinata lo lamentaron por sus amigos, pero respetando el dolor de Sakura no dijeron nada. Ino y Sai en cambio fueron a acompañar a Sakura, pues aunque sonreía, sabían que sufría mucho y con su carácter, era lógico que no se mantuvieran al margen de la situación.

 **…**

Kakashi aunque lamentaba el tropiezo en la unión de sus queridos ex alumnos, estaba en tantos aprietos que tras darles palabras de ánimo, al ir a visitar a Kizashi, se esforzó por mejorar la mala condición económica de su pueblo, eran tantas las necesidades que por momentos se sentía tan impotente. Sin embargo, el Daimyo del país del Fuego le entregó una cuantiosa suma de dinero, para que se ayudará, aunque a Kakashile sorprendió el cambio en una persona tan importante, cia do antes le negaron ayuda, dejó de tener dudas cuando el Daimyo del fuego leindicó que era un regalo del Daimyo del país del Té, por la amabilidad que presentaba Konoha con que era por Yusuke y Masayuki, el Hokage tenía a Konoha en un levantamiento tremendo, invirtiendo en infraestructura, salud y educación.

 **…**

Ese 16 de mayo, la fecha pactada para la boda de Sasuke y Sakura, el pelinegro fue por Sakura al hospital, Kizashi no mejoraba y Sakura se veía triste, así que tuvieron una de sus citas, Sasuke trató de animarla, se sentaron arriba del monumento a los rostros Hokages, el viento era fresco, acariciaba el rostro de los dos enamorados y las flores estaban bellísimas, conversaron un poco, hasta que tocaron el tema de la boda. Sakura se paró para observa el horizonte, su rostro era muy triste y Sasuke la siguió. Ella se recostó en el hombro de Sasuke y lágrima silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Sasuke creo que esto es una señal, tal vez no debamos casarnos… tal vez nosotros no podemos ser felices, quizá sea la hora de alejarte de la molestia y eso nos dicen que esperemos-

-Sakura yo no lo creo, tu has hecho que mi corazón vuelva a latir, estar junto a ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres la molestia de amor, que siempre quiero tener, por eso deseo que nuestras vidas estén unidad siempre, claro que la boda se llevará a cabo, no se cuando, pero tu serás mi esposa- Sasuke sonaba tan seguro que Sakura se sintió aliviada, así que le buscó el rostro para acariciarle la mejilla, se estremecía de dolor de solo pensar que los querían separar, pero por qué, su padre era la clave, pero el no hablaba.

-Gracias Sasuke-

-Ya lo verás, tú padre pronto estará bien y tú y yo…-

Sasuke la acercó a él y le dio un beso que transmitía todo lo que sentía por ella.

Sakura dio gracias a Dios por tenerlo cerca y rogó por que su amor enfrentara todos los obstáculos que se estaban desarrollando en su amor y los que aún vendrían porque lo presentía, vendrían más, ese era solo el principio.

Sasuke la llevó a su casa y tras darse un beso de despedida, lo vio alejarse lentamente, como queriendo quedase a su lado.

Dos días después, cuando Sakura y Sasuke pasaron a la casa de Ino por unas flores para llevarle a Kizashi, se sorprendieron al encontrar a Ino y Sai recibiendo un sermón, la señora Yamanaka, gritaba alterada y los dos chicos estaban arrodillados pidiendo perdón, así que Sakura carraspeo para hacerse notar.

-Sakura querida, Sasuke disculpen esta escena, pero Ino y Sai me han tomado el pelo –

-No se preocupe señora solo pasábamos por unas flores, pero qué…-

-Sakura estoy… estoy embarazada- Soltó Ino llorando.

-¡ qué, qué!- gritaron Sasuke y Sakura.

-Si seremos padres – Sai les sonrió.

-Lo ven, estos chicos no siguieron su ejemplo, de esperar hasta el matrimonio-

-Pero si nos casaremos- Sai intervino.

-Entonces cuando se casarán, porque pronto se le notará el vientre y será una deshonra para nuestro clan-

-En una semana nos casaremos- Sai tomó la mano de Ino.

-Y los gastos… crees que es fácil, no tenemos mucho dinero, sabes que todo va muy lento después de la guerra-

-Es que ya tengo todo, con el dinero de mis misiones compre el vestido, diseñé las flores y…-Sai dejo salir una hermosa flor de papel caer en la mano de Inoy luego se convirtió en un anillo.

-Solo falta que aceptes ser mi esposa- Sai se veía muy feliz.

-Claro que siiiiii- Inose trepó de su cuello y frente a todos le dio tremendo beso.

Sasuke estaba asombrado, de verdad ese chico se esforzaba por su chica y se casarían antes que él y Sakura.

Sakura lloraba por su amiga, sería feliz junto a su príncipe azul como lo decía de niña, en cambio ella estaba más lejos de su felicidad.

-Ustedes serán los padrinos- dijo Ino saltando de alegría y los abrazó, mientras lloraba.

-Claro Ino, felicidades amiga- Sakura la estrecho, Sasuke solo asintió, para apoyar a su chica.

 **…**

Sakura y Sasuke ya esperaban a los novios que seguían besándose antes de entrar a la ceremonia, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, pero Sakura lo tranquilizó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Así la boda dio inicio, la cual fue bastante elegante, con el buen gusto de Ino.

Al finalizar Sai e Ino se besaron frente a todos para sellar el momento, tras el brindis y ser felicitados por los invitados, fueron a conversar con Sasuke y Sakura antes de retirarse a su nueva casa, muy pocos sabían que Ino esperaba un bebé, porque su madre no quiso que se supiera de la falta. Sakura le entregó una poción que Tsunade le enseñó a crear para prevenir embarazos y con unos toques que ella le dio, en plena guerra, podía ocultar niños, no se imaginó, que le servirían para ocultar embarazos, así que río ante lo que descubrió para uso de su amiga.

-Sakura amiga del alma, no quería quitarte tu felicidad antes, me casé, por gozar tanto…-Ino se sonrojó, mientras veía a Sai.

-Ino eso te pasó por puerca, no te preocupes, en cuanto mi papá se recupere… Sasuke y yo…-Sakura se sonrojó.

-Nos casaremos- Sasuke completó la oración de Sakura –

-Si feíta, debes hacerlo bien, no te apresures, primero observa bien a Sasuke o te puede fallar, que tal y ya no se quiere casar y se va-

-Sai cállate, no le hagan caso, ya está borracho- Ino vio con enojo a su esposo.

-Amor vámonos ya, a tú… ya sabes- Sai se acercó a Ino alzando las cejas y la cargo.

-Si amor vamos ya a muestro hogar-Ino se despidió de todos y se retiraron haciendo reír a muchos, principalmente por el comentario de cierto rubio, que ya tenía unas copas de más.

-Asegúrense de tener una buena luna de miel para que nuestros hijos tenga la misma edad dattebayo-

-Amor por favor- Hinata apenada tuvo que llevarse a Su esposo para que no dijera más cosas vergonzosas.

-Nos vemos pronto, gracias por todo – la peliazul se acercó a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Hinata te veo muy pálida, pasa a visitarme y te reviso en el hospital-

-Si claro, gracias Sakura, hasta mañana, Sasuke nos vemos-

Sasuke se limitó a hacer un gesto cortés y vieron como los esposos se retiraron.

Sakura pensaba que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, todos sus amigos pronto estarían teniendo a sus bebés, pero ella y Sasuke, tendrían hijos…

-En qué piensas Sakura – Sasuke al verla tan distraída, se preocupó.

-Es que… pensaba en que la nueva generación esta por venir, nuestros amigos ya están formando sus hogares, es divertido ver a Shikamaru tan atento con Temari, Chouji ya es más responsable, se ve tan feliz con Karui y ahora Ino y Sai, ya me la imagino cómo será con su pequeño y Sai… bueno, no se que hará como papá- Sakura sonrió divertida -Solo faltan Naruto y Hinata, se que serán buenos padres y…-

-Nosotros también lo seremos, pronto tendremos nuestra propia familia-

-Si Sasuke, formaremos una familia- Sakura lo vio con ternura y llena de esperanza.

-Tu me haces tan feliz Sakura – Sasuke se acercó a ella mientras se fundían en un beso, que hizo a Sakura olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

Al regresar a su departamento, Sasuke durmió un poco, pues empezaba a tener pesadillas nuevamente, no se lo había comentado a Sakura por temor a preocuparla, ya tenía suficiente con su padre y los gastos de su centro. En sus sueños vio a Sakura llorar y alejarse de él.

-Sasuke, debes ser feliz, yo no puedo…-Sakura sangraba y vio su sharingan en los ojos de su pelirrosa, mientras el sujeto de sus pesadillas la alejaba de él.

-Sakura te amo, no me dejes, por favor- la vio desplomarse en medio de una energía de color rosa, después de sacarlo de allí.

Sasuke se sentó tirando sus sábanas, agitado y llorando, le dolía verla así y más aún, porque sospechaba, que Sakura no estaba bien y algo malo se avecinaba, solo esperaba que pudiesen enfrentarlo, pero en ese momento debía hacer algo.

 **…**

Sakura vio a Sasuke con ella caminando felices, pero Kyoaku llegó y se la llevó, por más que intentó luchar no pudo y terminó en un lugar horrible, luego sintió tanto poder que no pudo controlarlo, además Sasuke estaba tratando de ayudarla, le dio todo su poder y se sumergió en una energía oscura, él estaba muriendo, sin pensarlo se acercó ylo sacó siendo ella la que quedó atrapada, la energía se tornó rosa y ella sangraba, supo entonces que moriría, pero le dolía dejarlo solo, lloró a más no poder y se despidió de él.

-Sasuke debes ser feliz, por favor-

-No lo haré, si te vas yo me iré también, yo…-

Sakura vio como Sasuke desaparecía y en ese momento despertó llorando.

-No puede ser otra pesadilla, seguro Sasuke está soñando con algo parecido, pero…-

En ese momento Sakura vio como su ventana se entreabrió y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en los brazos se Sasuke-

-Sasuke tu…-

Sakura sintió como Sasuke asentía en su hombro, así que ella lo abrazó lo más que pudo.

-No dejaré que nada malo te pase, con mi vida te protegeré, lucharé por tu seguridad, te lo juro-

-Sasuke gracias- Sakura se aferró a él y tras calmarse, se recostaron lentamente en la cama, se vieron fijamente sonrojados, ya habían soportado la tentación, así que esa noche sería...

Continuará…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, ya nos vamos acercando al clímax, no se aburran por favor y nos vemos pronto. Arigato otra vez por su apoyo y felicitaciones.**

 **Jaya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**1,000 comentarios!**

 **Doumo Arigatou gozaimashita!**

 **Estoy super feliz, la publicidad que le hice al fic a finales del año pasado funcionó, siempre leo los reviews y antes de actualizar vuevlo a dar una miradita, sé que leen del facebook, Twitter y mensajes que llegan de personitas que siguen la historia sin dejar una cuenta específica. No se preocupen porque no he desactivado ningún mensaje. Pueden seguir dejándolos.**

 **Tuvimos 180 visitantes.**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole y por su atención Arigato Gozaimas**

 **°Anime Naruto**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mis personajes: Hermanos Yukimura, Yusuke y Masayuki, Yami Kurohoshi.**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

 **"EL MENSAJE DE LA SEPARACIÓN"**

Sasukese puso encima de Sakura y la vio fijamente para darle un beso lleno de pasión, ella le correspondió y lo jaló más, Sasuke deseaba hacerla suya allí mismo, pero su promesa estaba en su mente "hasta el matrimonio Sasuke, debes esperar", pero empezaba a perder el control, claro que podía estar lejos de Sakura y aguantarse las ganas, pero en cuanto se rozaban experimentada tantas sensaciones que le gustaban y quería más...

Sakura estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar era inevitable no ceder, cuando Sasuke le demostraba que la deseaba, hasta que la voz de Kyoaku vino a su mente "no podrás estar con Sasuke o será su perdición" y de un tirón empujó a Sasuke hasta la pared.

-Sakuraperdón- dijo Sasuke agitado aún por sus instintos carnales.

-No… yo lo siento es que…- Sakura no pudo verle a los ojos y bajo la cabeza aún sonrojada, pero la imagen de Sasuke muriendo le asustó, ya sabía que Kyoaku estaba tras el ataque de su padre y seguro el mensaje era que si se atrevía a estar con Sasuke podrían hacer algo muy malo, cómo saberlo, estaba hecha un lío, con su habilidad analítica pensaba en cada posibilidad, así que lo mejor era no seguir. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Sasuke se acercó nuevamente y la abrazó, al verla tan desprotegida y asustada.

-Sakura fui un tonto como me dejé llevar cuando estás preocupada por tu padre, pero no iba a continuar… yo dije que esperaría y lo haré, así como tú has esperado por mí-

-La verdad yo deseo… gracias por entender- Sakura sentía un dolor tremendo, el hombre que amaba estaba allí disculpándose y por un momento se imaginó perderlo, se aferró a su camisa con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Lo mejor es que te vayas Sasuke, necesito descansar, mañana voy a trabajar muy temprano-

-Claro, duerme un poco- Sasuke se alejó y saltó por la ventana.

Cuando lo vio alejarse se desplomó y empezó a llorar, sería posible alejarse, cuando lo amaba con todo su corazón, en verdad lo que deseaba decirle era que quería ser suya, estar esperando siempre por él, en el hogar que formarían, pero quizá eso no sucedería.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento y se lanzó a la cama, frustrado, aún sentía el olor de Sakura en él y la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Como rayos me dejé llevar, pero en realidad no lo haría, no le mentí, si me congelo cuando lo pienso, ella debe pensar que solo deseo su cuerpo, en verdad soy un baka- Sasuke se tapó la cara con su mano vendada y con la otra se tocó el abdomen, en verdad le dolía, Sakura tenía una fuerza tremenda, sonrió al sentirse orgulloso de tenerla como novia.

 **…...**

Sakura llegó al hospital y tras atender a unos ancianitos, se fue a su Clínica Mental para Niños, sus pequeños le daban ánimos, en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella. Una voz la sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

-Sakura, buenos días-

-Hinata, que bien, has venido a tu chequeo-

Hinata asintió apenada, y Sakura la guío a su consultorio. La examinó muy bien y Hinata observaba cada movimiento de Sakura excepta. -Sakura sonrió al pasar su mano dos veces por su abdomen.

-Hinata felicidades, tal y como lo sospeché, serás madre- la pelirrosa vio a Hinata con dulzura.

-Yo… Sakura estoy tan feliz – Hinata comenzó a llorar.

-Oh amiga Naruto se pondrá muy feliz, ya me lo imagino, ese baka será padre-Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Ya quiero darle la noticia-

-Por supuesto, ve y hazlo feliz-

\- Muchas gracias Sakura y… bueno disculpa que me entrometa, pero te veo triste, ¿pasa algo?-

-Ay amiga es que mi padre y… tú ya sabes de aquello que te dije que guardarás el secreto, sabes creo que…-

-Ellos atacaron a tú padre- Hinata la vio asombrada.

-Si, pero ya lo estoy resolviendo, pensaron que matarían a mi padre, pero yo lo tengo bajo control – Sakura le sonrió, no debía preocupar a Hinata ahora que estaba embarazada -Por favor no comentes nada, si-

-No lo haré, pero prométeme que no te meterás en problemas-

-Hinata por favor, no te preocupes- Sakura se arrepintió de habérselo dicho, por su estado, pero era la única que conocía parte de lo que la preocupaba y eso era como desahogarse.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, sabes de mi poder, si necesitas rastrear o incluso combatir, yo te ayudaré-

-Gracias Hinata- Sakura la abrazó, de verdad podría necesitarla, pero no sabía si el embarazo le podría dejar bien sus poderes, después de todo Kurenai, ya no pudo estar en la guerra por su estado, así que no podría saberlo, hasta que se enfrentará a ello.

Cuando Sakura le abría la puerta a Hinata vio a Sasuke parado tan serio como siempre.

-Sasuke...- Sakura se avergonzó al sentir su mirada fija en ella.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- Hinata se asomó con una radiante sonrisa –

-Buenos días- Contestó secamente.

-Bueno los dejo, ya quiero darle la noticia a Naruto –

-Con cuidado amiga-

Los dos vieron correr a Hinata, luego Sasuke se giró para ver a Sakura.

-Quería verte, para decirte que debo tomar una misión mañana, Naruto me acompañará -

-Tendras que aguantarle una felicidad más grande que de costumbre-

-Por qué-

-Va a ser papá, ¡Sasuke puedes creerlo!- Sakura se olvidó por un momento que debía actuar distante.

-Ese usuratonkachi- Sasuke sonrió.

Ambos estaban felices de enterarse de la buena noticia de su amigo querido, ellos eran como hermanos, saber que sería padre era una enorme alegría, porque él no tuvo a los suyos a su lado y ahora sería plenamente feliz.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su casa Naruto estaba preparando su maleta.

-Ya llegué-

-Bienvenida Hinata-

-Te irás?

-Si debo ir a una misión con Sasuke y será una semana, pero no sé si pueda ir, algo me dice que no lo haga-

-Bueno yo… Naruto-

-Que ocurre amor te veo radiante, pero nerviosa… dime-

-Amor recuerdas el día que no nos cuidamos-

-Naruto asintió y Hinata se puso completamente roja-

-Amor… seremos padres –

Naruto la alzó y giró dando gritos de alegría -Hinatame has dado la mejor noticia, te amo tanto y ahora… ¡seremos padres!-

Inmediatamente Naruto llamó a medio mundo para darle la noticia, su paternidad se regó como pólvora en toda Konoha.

Narutofue a ver a Sakura al hospital y allí vio a Sasuke salir con la pelirrosa, Sakura- chan, Teme seré padre, pueden creerlo. Por fin tendré una familia-

-Felicidades Dobe- Sasuke sonreía sinceramente.

-Naruto es una noticia maravillosa- Sakura lo abrazo.

-Tú le dijiste a Hinata verdad –

-Sí, amigo, y sé que serás un gran padre- Sakura y Naruto comenzaron a llorar, Sasuke veía la escena tratando de controlarse, sentía lo mismo que ellos, pero su orgullo no le dejaba actuar de igual manera, hasta que Sakura lo jaló y los tres se abrazaron.

 **…...**

Yusuke miraba hacia un lugar perdido, mientras pensaba en cómo salir de eso, vio la carta que sería enviada al Hokage de Konoha, suspiró hondamente recordando cómo llegó a tal locura.

Porque cuando Yusuke y Masayuki llegaron al País del Té, se sorprendieron al ver tanta riqueza en su hogar, además se enteraron que Idate y muchos de sus amigos estaban en prisión, así que fue a exigir una explicación a su padre, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver junto a él a Yami Kurohoshi, ese chico poderoso de cabello y ojos negros, con esa capucha negra y el símbolo de una estrella en su espalda, ese era el nuevo clan que pretendía formar, uno lleno de poder, pero en búsqueda de más, para hacer a los futuros descendientes superiores y dominadores de todo el mundo.

Su padre parecía otro, tan arrogante y hambriento de poder, no era el mismo que dejó, en verdad le habían lavado el cerebro.

-Que hiciste, ya cumplí con lo que me exigiste, por qué has hecho esto, seguro tus seguidores son los saqueadores, eso no era parte del plan –

-Lo sé mi estimado Yusuke, pero necesitábamos dinero y el de tu padre no era suficiente, así que… bueno es para buenos fines, tú padre ha sido muy colaborador, esta dominando todo, sabes que si seguimos así, será el Daymio más poderoso del mundo y lo he protegido de Kyoaku, él y Hiretsu son los que propusieron robar dinero y alimentos, dicen que es por tu retraso.

-Pero y el pueblo, los tienes encarcelados, eso es malo, yo te entregaré mi invento y debes dejarlos libres, debes irte y dejarnos en paz-

-Si lo haré, pero debo asegurarme que todo saldrá bien, creo que los hermanos Yukimura piensan traicionarme, así que no los dejaré-

-¿Y que debo hacer?- Yusuke vio a Masayuki, esperando lo peor.

-No la veas así, ella estará a salvo, ya sé que Kyoaku dejó de interesarse en ella, tiene sus ojos puestos en Sakura, solo quiero que empieces a preparar a los ninjas médicos, hay tantos enfermos y heridos que sanar, que nos haremos famosos y millonarios, seremos poderosos-

-Pero yo hice este invento gracias a Sakura y ella ya no tiene nada que ver, no dejaras que Kyoaku se quede con ella –

-Es un tonto, se que Uchiha es el novio de Sakura, así que le darán pelea, si Kyoaku intenta hacer algo, por eso necesito que cooperes conmigo, hacerles creer que no sabes nada y luego darles el golpe final-

-Espero cumplas con lo que dices-

Yusuke sacó su eclipsado de poder y lo mostró a Yami, esté río locamente y mandó a llamar a varios jóvenes que reclutó.

-Bueno ahora has lo tuyo-

Kyoaku y Hiretsu ya estaban junto a ellos viendo el invento de Yusuke.

Yusuke se paró en medio de todos y la esfera empezó a elevarse y girar, depositando en los jóvenes mucha energía, proveniente de la pelirrosa, cada uno obtenía poderes sanadores increíbles-

Yami se reunió con los hermanos Yukimura y los envío a curar a muchos enfermos de familias poderosas, que daban mucho dinero para sanar, pues solo Sakura y Tsunade podían detectar tantas enfermedades que surgieron tras la última guerra y ahora que habían más médicos poderosos, no dudaban en pagar lo que fuera para sanar.

El Daimyo estaba muy feliz, estaba obteniendo mucho dinero, pero no tenía nietos, siendo Yusuke su único hijo, debía darle descendientes, lo mandó a llamar para exigirle familia, otra vez-

-Padre ya te lo dije antes, yo decidiré cuándo tener hijos y… con quién-

-Ya sé que es con Masayuki- el Daimyo vio de reojo a Masayuki que permaneció firme junto a Yusuke-pero se supone que eres mi hijo y me hubiese gustado que por el linaje, lo hicieras con Sakura Haruno, pero ya entendí que no importa, si soy más poderoso que el Daimyo del Fuego, también se que Kyoaku pretende casarse con Sakura para obtener poder, piensa tener hijos con ella y así crear un clan más poderoso que el Uchiha, porque matará al único Uchiha y así gobernara el mundo, dejándome a mí como su mano derecha, se te adelantó hijo-

-Como dices eso-Yusuke desconoció por completo a su padre, el linaje no le importaba antes, ¿por qué ahora?, y aunque aceptaba a Masayuki, le importaba más el poder.

-Calma, está diciendo lo que le ha infundido Hiretsu. Es un secreto que le estoy extrayendo con mis poderes-Yami salió tras una cortina.

Yusuke recordó que el poder de Yami era controlar la mente, pero estaba enfermo y necesitaba mucho poder para mantenerlo, así que necesitaba a alguien muy poderoso con poderes sanadores para obtener la sanación de su enfermedad, por eso era su interés en proteger a Masayuki, solo él podría usar a esa persona para sus fines y Hiretsu tenía a su padre alucinando, por lo que no era nada bueno, Yami era el único que podría ayudarle. Si no estaba de acuerdo con los Yukimura.

-Ahora comprendes porque estoy de tu lado, si Uchiha y Haruno tienen un hijo yo podré controlarlo y sobrevivir a través de él, gobernando al mundo, lo usaré como mi marioneta, al principio pensé en usar al hijo de Masayuki y Kyoaku, pero me di cuenta que Sakura y Sasuke son más poderosos, será mi arma secreta para manipular al resto y yo exigiré que se case con otro miembro de una familia poderosa para sobrevivir a través de sus descendientes-

Yusuke comprendió que Yami sería su haz bajo la manga, tal vez con su ayuda podría liberar a su pueblo y a su padre, pero de igual forma Yami estaba loco y sus intenciones eran igual se retorcidas, que incluían a Sasuke y Sakura, pero si todo salía bien ellos podrían derrotarlo.

En ese momento el eclipsado de poder comenzó a vibrar y a quedarse sin energía, faltaban más médicos que crear y eso significaba que Sakura debía dar más poder, pero cuando Kyoaku le incrustó la sangre de Sakura, las unió y ahora entendía, que la esfera tarde o temprano debería estar con Sakura y así, la pelirrosa estaría obligada a salir de Konoha, por eso Kyoaku quería casarse con ella, porque tendría dominio sobre Sakura y con sus hijos sobrepasaría a Yami y cualquier ser que intentara derrotarlo, debía actuar lo antes posible y eso era seguir con su plan original.

De pronto Kyoaku entró a la oficina del Daimyo acompañado de su hermano, Yami lo liberó de su poder y junto a Yusukey Masayuki aguardaron mientras su padre continuaba hablando.

-Kyoaku bienvenido ya tengo lista tu solicitud, he pensado en algo que el Hokage no se rehusara, le envié una gran suma de dinero, que aceptó gustoso y ya lo invirtió así que le exigiré que me pague, puedes irte y seguir trayendo más dinero porque seremos los más poderosos-

-Muy bien señor, pronto regresaremos y Yami, no te preocupes pronto podrás dominar a Uchiha, que es lo que más deseas-

-Claro, eso deseo-Yami sonrió mientras veía a Yusuke, estaba tomando el control de muchos ninjas médicos a través de Yusuke y la esfera, ya tenía a Hiretsu bajo su control y así oculto todos los movimientos.

-Muy bien entonces Kyoaku se casara con Sakura-

\- No puedes hacerle eso a Sakura-

-Entonces lo harás tú, te casarán con Sakura, aún puedo cambiar de opinión-

Yusuke sonrió amargamente, volviendo a su cruda realidad, al ver una silueta acercarse.

Masayuki llegó a su lado, y le tomó la mano.

-Todo saldrá bien, debemos ayudar a Sasuke y Sakura, nosotros los metimos en eso, aunque si lo piensas bien gracias a ellos descubrimos los planes de Yami y sé que ellos los vencerán, si algo sale mal-

-Si aún recuerdo ese día de mi desesperación.

 **…...**

Esos hermanos junto a Yami llegaron a ofrecer su ayuda para sanar a Masayuki, pero Kyoaku se mostró interesado en ella, además de saber que el Daymio la quería mucho, pensó en obtener beneficios a través de ella, Yusuke era muy cobarde entonces y aunque amaba a Masayuki no luchaba por ella y como tenía poderes sanadores al igual que Masayuki quería ser un gran ninja médico que sanara a Masayuki y a muchos en el mundo entero, haciendo a su papá sentirse orgulloso de él, pero su padre se oponía a los sentimientos de su hijo, pensando en que quedaría viudo y no tendría descendientes, así que su padre le dio un ultimátum para casarse y darle nietos, sin importar con quién. Pero su intención era que su hijo se decidiera a luchar por Masayuki, pues la quería como una hija y le dolía ver qué ese extranjero se quedará con ella.

En su desesperación Yusuke había aprendido a despertar poderes e incrementarlos en jovencitos para que le ayudarán en su búsqueda de sanar a Masayuki de su rara enfermedad, Yami vio un buen negocio en eso y le propuso a Yusuke inventar algo más poderosos y así obtener ganancias, a cambio le ayudaría a que Kyoaku desistiera de casarse con Masayuki, aceptó, pero se dio cuenta que no podía controlarlo, necesitaba mucho poder para hacer semejante cosa y creó una enorme armazón, pero falló y Masayuki estaba aún enferma y no sabía hasta cuándo soportaría, ese congelamiento interno que tenia, no duraría toda la vida y además eso significaba depender de Kyoaku, así que fue a pedir dinero a su padre, pero se lo negó, porque al igual que los otro países debían recuperarse de la guerra.

Cuando se sentía perdido Yusuke vio en una revista la fotografía de Sakura Haruno, en un artículo sobre su enorme labor con los niños de la Clínica Mental para Niños y sus enormes hazañas como ninja médico, que superó a su mentora. La recordó de inmediato como la única mujer que estuvo junto a Naruto y Sasuke contra Kaguya. Ella le podría ayudar a terminar su proyecto y sanar a Masayuki.

-Papa por favor necesito dinero, ya voy avanzando, no me salgas con eso-

-Ya te lo dije tienes a alguien en mente para ser tú esposa?-

-Si… será Masayuki-

-Hijo me haces tan feliz por fin aceptas que la amas y te apoyo, pero no tengo tanto dinero si hubiese otra forma de conseguirlo-

-Hay alguien que puede ayudarme, pero por favor no dejes que Kyoaku se case con Masayuki-

-Haré lo posible esos sujetos no me agradan, pero por mi país vale la pena tenerlos, porque nos protegen de los forajidos a cambio de un lugar en el cual vivir… Y quién puede ayudarte?-

-Sakura Haruno… la mejor ninja médico del mundo- Yusuke tomó la revista y se la mostró a su padre.

-Si estaba leyendo sobre ella, es muy bonita e inteligente, sería una buena nuera- el Daimyo sonrió al ver la reacción de su hijo, de verdad estaba enamorado de Masayuki, para no ver la hermosura de Sakura y eso le alivio, sería un esposo fiel y junto a su amada le traerían orgullo al país.

-Papa yo no la quiero a ella, solo necesito su ayuda-

-Cálmate ya se que solo amas a Masayuki, y escuché que Sakura tiene una relación con Sasuke Uchiha, eso contó el Sexto Hokage en la última reunión-

-Lo ves-Yusuke cruzó sus brazos.

-Pero aún así no se han comprometido y podemos mover hilos para que la chica se enlace Contigo-

-Papa por favor-

-Solo bromeo- El Daimyo reía a carcajadas por la actitud de su único hijo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, mientras vas por la chica, haremos creer a Kyoaku que vas para conquistarla y así no acosara a Masayuki, pensando que tiene el camino libre-Yami entró en la oficina.

-El tiene razón, parte mañana mismo y cuando regreses te esperare para celebrar tu boda junto a Masayuki-

-Así será papá y gracias –

Yusuke salió feliz y decidido, pero fue alcanzado por Yami.

-Bueno viaje, yo haré que en tu ausencia este país sea de gloria, pero no le digas nada a Masayuki, es mejor que crea que vas por Sakura, para que los hermanos Yukimura no sospechen nada, recuerda que la tienen controlada por el poder de retención de células, podrían obtener información y si les cuentas de nosotros o traes ayuda yo mismo acabare con tu padre, no puedo con tu chica porque me ayuda a seguir vivo gracias a sus poderes de transferencia, pero…

-¿Me amenazas?-

-Claro que no amigo- Yami sonrió maléficamente.

Así dio inicio ese embrollo….

 **…...**

Sasuke veía que Sakura lo evitaba y le preocupaba porque se retiraría a su misión una semana y su relación parecía estar atravesando problemas.

Se dirigió al hospital y la esperó pacientemente, cuando la vio salir su rostro se iluminó, era tan angelical.

-Sakura sintió su corazón descontrolarse al verlo con una sonrisa de lado y sonrojado. Sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y contarle todo lo que iba descubriendo, pero no podía. Así que caminó, reponiéndose, pero fue él quien la abrazó y la besó.

Sakura perdió la batalla y se dejó llevar, para darse una despedida como ellos sabían hacerlo, entre besos y caricias…

Mientras tanto una carta fue entregada al Hokage de Konoha. Sasuke ya se había ido a su misión, junto a Naruto. Allá en el poco tiempo que tuvieron para conversar Naruto notó que su amigo se veía preocupado, aunque a él lo embargaba la alegría, no podía dejar a su hermano así.

-Teme qué te pasa no te veo animado y mira que eso me asustaba, verte feliz es tan raro dattebayo-

-Dobe eso no me ayuda-

-Entonces si estás preocupado, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, me imagino que se trata de Sakura-chan-

-Si, dime pasaste por… - Sasuke se sonrojó -Tu sabes algo así como…-

-Así cómo que… te refieres a problemas de besos, caricias- Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo y tiraba besos-

-Usuratonkachi- Sasuke golpeó a Naruto.

-Teme por favor, no debes golpearme o mi hijo me conocerá todo deforme-

-Hmp-

-Hablo en serio… pero si tuve problemas con ella, pero cuando aún no éramos novios, yo estaba tan enamorado y ella parecía ignorarme, llegué a creer que en realidad le interesaba Toneri, el que me alejara me dolía en el alma, luego descubrí que fue porque se proponía arreglar todo el problema ella sola, cuando la rescate fui realmente feliz y ahora mírame seré padre antes que tú- Naruto vio hacia el cielo.

-Entonces… podría ser que oculta algo-

-Entonces Sakura-chan te está alejando, es extraño si te ha querido toda su vida, soy fiel testigo… a menos que se haya dado cuenta del mal partido que eres y quiera dejarte porque ya vio a otro chico mejor, mira que muchos chicos desean que se dejen para lograr su amor- Naruto reía socarrón al ver a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

-Pero… yo no creo que ella… yo no podría vivir sin ella –

-Ese es mi amigo, debes ser más cariñoso, tal vez decirle que la amas cada ve que puedas, pero respétala no quiero que la embaraces… bueno…- Naruto se rascó la barbilla – Si no te apresuras mi hijo se llevará mucho tiempo con el tuyo, entonces podrías tú ya sabes -el rubio alzaba las cejas -¡no! cásate primero, yo se que Kizashi se repondrá pronto y tú podrás tener un hijo sano junto a Sakura-chan-

-Si lo tendremos, gracias Naruto- Sasuke bufo avergonzado.

-Para que están los amigos y ya sabes fíjate bien si sigue alejándote debe ser algo muy serio, pero cuenta conmigo y juntos le partiremos la cara al que quiera alejarla de ti y puedo decirle a Sakura-chan que eres el mejor para ella –

Sasuke tenía un tic en su ceja izquierda, ese rubio cabeza hueca hablaba de su relación amorosa con Sakura tan abiertamente, que le avergonzada, pero sonrió porque le apoyaba, sin embargo, en algo tenía razón, Sakura tenía algo y no se lo decía, empezaba a sospechar que estaba relacionado con el ataque que la dejó inconsciente y los sueños que tenían, además del ataque de Kizashi. Esperaba estar equivocado y ya ansiaba regresar junto a ella.

 **…**

Kakashi estaba de pie, apoyado en su escritorio, con la cabeza gacha, tomó el pergamino y lo tiró. Se sentó y removió todos los papeles que tenía en frente. Se frotó el cabello "como fui tan tonto" se repetía una y otra vez. Se paró y se paseaba en su oficina, deseaba que todo fuera una mentira, como podría hacerle eso a sus ex alumnos, Sakura siempre fue como su hija y Sasuke lo mataría cuando se enterará, le clavaría su katana y eso no sería suficiente para pagar por su error. Tocaron a la puerta y el invitó a pasar a su visita.

-Bueno día Sexto-

-Hainata pasa te estaba esperando- Había olvidado que la Hyuga debía reportarse porque la excluiría de cualquier misión por embarazo.

Hinata se agachó a recoger el pergamino y logró ver el nombre de Sakura en él y su mención como nuera, fingió no haber visto nada y lo entregó a Kakashi. Él lo recibió y nervioso lo colocó en su escritorio, tras firmar si baja en misiones, la felicito por su embarazo y se despidieron. Hinata antes de cerrar la puerta vio que Kakashi se disponía a abrir el pergamino, por lo que se quedó tras la puerta, esperando.

-Byakugan- Hinata miraba cada movimiento de Kakashi.

Abrió el pergamino y lo leyó otra vez, parando en la última frase "Se que cumplirás y la señorita Sakura Haruno, que se convertirá en mi nuera, será tratada como de la realeza, por eso te agradezco anticipadamente".

Hinata se tapó la boca, al haber leído todo y firmado por el papá de Yusuke, le daba mala espina.

Sakura estaba en peligro y ella no podía decírselo a Naruto, haría un escándalo y si Sakuara lo mantenía en reserva era porque se necesitaba de discreción y Naruto era malísimo para aguardar, sin contar que le había prometido a Sakura guardar el secreto de lo que le pasaba, era peligroso que Sasuke hiciera cosas malas, si se enteraba o de lo contrario sería ejecutado. Se retiró corriendo pensando en una forma de ayudar.

-Como se lo diré a Sakura, pero será mejor hacerlo lo antes posible, Sasuke está a punto de regresar y no quiero verlo perder la razón, ella es muy inteligente y sabrá qué hacer, si eso haré-

Kakashi llamó a Sakura, quien recibió la llamada asombrada, pues su ex sensei nunca lo había hecho antes, sabía que ella solo lo usaba para emergencias del hospital, eso significaba que era un asunto muy serio.

-Sakura llegó a la oficina y encontró a Kakashi con los ojos cerrados, sentado tras su escritorio con las cortinas tapando cualquier rastro de la hermosa luz del sol.

-Ohayoo Gozaimasu Sexto-

-Ohayoo Gozaimasu Sakura, siéntate por favor-

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-Sakura créeme que lo que estoy a punto de decirte me ha tomado por sorpresa y estás en todo tu derecho de golpearme si es preciso-

-Dígame Kakashi, perdón Séptimo-

-Sakura sabes que he conseguido dinero para lograr tantos avances en Konoha, pero fue gracias a una suma de dinero, que me entregó el Daimyo del Fuego como un regalo del Daimyo del País del Té, ahora me exige que le pagué, yo creí que era de buena fe y…- Kakashi suspiró -Sakura perdóname por favor-

-Pero no entiendo que tengo que ver en eso, ¿A caso me pedirá que cierre mi Centro?-

-Sakura me exigen que te envié para ser la esposa del hijo del Daimyo… así no pagaré ni un centavo y tu centro seguirá en pie, porque quedara auspiciado por una enorme cuota que enviaran desde allá, para que siempre este funcionando-

-Kakashi y usted piensa obligarme a ir, me entregará como si fuese un objeto o un animal – Sakura estaba furiosa, preocupada y desesperada.

-Sakura claro que no, pero no sé que hacer, eres tú o Konoha, me están poniendo contra la espada y la pared–

-Sakura no lo podía creer ¿a caso su antiguo maestro la sacrificaría por el bien de la nación?, pero si lo pensaba bien él debía velar por su pueblo, eso haría un buen Hokage y ella era solo una chica más…pero que ya estaba comprometida.

-Kakashi yo me casaré con Sasuke, sabe cuánto lo he amado y lo sigue amando con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón-

-Sakura por eso te llamé, tú debes saber qué hacer, eres la más astuta del equipo 7 y hay algo aquí en el pergamino que no entiendo y sé que tú lo podrás descifrar- Kakshi le entregó el pergamino, sellado y firmado por los dos Daimyos, haciéndolo oficial.

Sakura conforme iba leyendo sentía perder sus fuerzas, sus miedos se estaban haciendo realidad, a caso Yusuke estaba departe de Kyoaku, pero cuando se despidió de él y Masayuki, ellos iban en planes de boda, ella creyó que así sería.

Los últimos párrafos eran un mensaje directo a ella "Mi hijo desea casarse con Sakura Haruno y solo debes entregarla y olvidaré que me debes, además se que está comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha, pero no se ha concretado un matrimonio, yo no haré público nada hasta que ella esté aquí, me imagino que es duro para ti, pero ellos no deben estar juntos, ella entenderá, es un peligro para el último Uchiha, la sangre llama, ya verás que ella aceptará, Yusuke la estará esperando junto a Masayuki y allí este capítulo se cerrará".

Sakura apretó el pergamino, cayó de rodillas y lloró, Kakashi no sabía qué hacer, por lo que esperó a que ella hablará.

-Kakashi sensei, digo… Sexto, por favor no le diga nada a Sasuke-kun… yo iré- Sakura sollozaba y Kakashi no lo podía creer, Sakura estaba aceptando al hijo del Daimyo del País del Té, pero si le acababa de decir que amaba a Sasuke y él más que nadie lo sabía, era el testigo de su amor de negación, acaso ella actuaría igual que Sasuke, amando y negando que lo hace.

-Sakura ¿cómo dices eso?, ¿dejaras al hombre que amas?-

-Se lo prometí, que estaríamos juntos siempre, que no lo dejaría, pero debo ir, mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos, mis niños y él… mi Sasuke lo valen. Ya se por donde va todo esto, no se preocupe haga parecer que me da una misión y así nadie se dará cuenta… Sas-Sasu-ke no quedará mal, si todo sale como lo imagino regresaré… pero si no es así Sasuke será libre de hacer su vida con alguien más, yo le diré que es una misión que durará mucho tiempo por lo que debemos darnos un tiempo y cuando regrese todo será igual, pero si no puedo evitar el matrimonio, por favor cuide de él, yo sabré como alejarlo-

-Sabes cómo es Sasuke, no lo creerá, es parecido a ti, es muy analítico y sabrá que algo anda mal, te ama y cuando se enteré que te casaste con otro se volverá loco, así son los Uchiha cuando pierde al amor de su vida–

-Kakashi por favor… se lo suplico, ayúdeme- Sakura puso su cabeza en el suelo y lloraba aún más.

Kakashi tuvo una idea y sin que Sakura sospechara, aceptó. Ya vería como ayudar a sus chicos favoritos, porque el no sería capaz de alejarlos, cuando se amaban tanto.

-… y por favor ni una palabra a los otros, ya sabe como es Naruto puede hablar y con Sasuke hacer algo malo, además será padre y no quiero que se aleje de Hinata en su embarazo-

-Si lo sé, nuestro cabeza hueca será padre, y tus amigas están embarazadas, no te preocupes no expondré a nadie, pero no te dejaré ir sola, llevarás a alguien de mi más entera confianza, para no levantar sospechas-

-Gracias Kakashi- Sakura se puso de pie y limpió sus lágrimas.

Sakura se alejó tan triste que parecía ida, caminaba por la calle como sonámbula, de pronto las lágrimas se asomaron y para que no la vieran llorar corrió a su banca, allí oculto su rostro entre sus manos, no podía creer que dejaría a Sasuke, pero era obvio que Kyoaku estaba tras eso, la sangre y el ataque a su padre era las piezas claves y Yusuke era el único que podía aclararle todo, si el mensaje oficial decía que él y Masayuki la esperarían, era porque ellos estaban en problemas, él le había ayudado antes y confiaba en que ellos fuera su esperanza, después de todo si ellos no hubiesen aparecido seguiría creyendo que Karin y Sasuke eran algo más que amigos y ella y su amado Sasuke por ese incidente se hicieron novios, gracias a los enredos, pero no lo sabría sino iba, porque de negarse estaba segura que atacarían Konoha y obligarían a Sasuke a pelear y él podría perder el control y morir... eso no lo permitiría.

En el ataque de los traficantes de armas de dio cuenta, que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse de todo sola, enfrentó a Kido, sin necesidad de involucrar a Sasuke, allí no sabía que el pelinegro amaba y esos delincuentes sí, por eso la secuestraron, pero ahora estaba otra vez confundida "no de nuevo Sakura, sabes que Sasuke no le presta atención a cosas que se resolverán". Se paró decidida y tras limpiar sus lágrimas se dispuso a regresar a visitar a su padre, para examinarlo otra vez, pero sintió como una mano la atraía y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir su respiración cerca en sus cabellos y esa voz…

-Sa-ku-ra te amo…-

Continuara…

* * *

 **Como siempre ya saben que espero sus reviews y me da tanto gusto cuando los leo, les dejé unas fotitas en las primeras publicaciones que tuve de esa historia que me hace feliz y respondieron, eso fue lo mejor, se que a muchos no les gusta dejar registro y esta forma es la que te deja ser libre, como no se han insultado los sigo dejando libre todo.**

 **Espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Doumo Arigatou**

 **Sayonara!**


	23. Chapter 23

**KONNICHIWA**

 **Gracias por sus reviews ya sobrepasamos los 1050, es fantástico!**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole y por su atención Arigato Gozaimas**

 **°Anime Naruto**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mis personajes: Hermanos Yukimura, Yusuke y Masayuki, Yami Kurohoshi.**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

 **"NOSTALGIA Y UNA FALSA DESPEDIDA"**

-Sakura contuvo su respiración, sintió su corazón paralizado y agitado al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke la atrajo más hacia él aprisionándola con su abrazo.

-Sakura te amo, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma-

Sakura iba a darse la vuelta, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-No te muevas por favor y escúchame…-Sasuke sintió como Sakura se puso rígida – Perdón por ser un hombre problemático, que solo te hace sufrir, como lo dijiste cuando yo te pedía perdón, después de la guerra, soy un estúpido, pero te amo y no quiero perderte, te amo tanto que creo, me estoy enloqueciendo, no te preocupes por nada yo aguardaré por ti-

-Sasuke mi Sasuke-Kun yo te amo aunque seas un tonto- Sakura nubló su vista y las lágrima empezaba a correr y caían en las manos de Sasuke, la volteó y limpio sus mejillas, para luego abrazarla fuertemente, Sakura sollozaba y decidió que se despediría de él de buen forma para llevarse el recuerdo más lindo de él, como Sasuke le dejó su "Gracias" de niño y hace dos años acompañado de un "Te veré cuando regrese" así lo haría ella.

Sasuke la besó y aunque empezaron tímidos, se fueron intensificando y a falta de oxígeno, se separaron, Sasuke atrapó sus labios nuevamente y al terminar de sentir el néctar de su ser, se vieron jadeantes.

-Te llevaré a casa, pero dime ¿Por qué estabas aquí?-

-Porque estaba pensando en ti-

Sasuke sonrió y la cargo, ella se sonrojó y se aferró a su cuello. Eran los sueños que siempre tuvo y que ahora se hacían realidad, pero no sabía hasta cuándo.

Esa mañana Sakura pensaba en cómo despedirse de cada ser querido en la aldea, así que compartió con sus pequeños niños, les pidió que se portaran bien en su ausencia y que fueran felices, aunque los niños se extrañaron, imaginaron que era por los días que pasaría fuera, después de todo era una persona muy dedicada a su trabajo.

Al entrar a su oficina se asombró de ver a Hinata con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

-Lo sé todo Sakura-

-No sé a qué te refieres- tomó unos papeles.

-Es el compromiso que quieren hacerte con Yusuke –

-No se en donde escuchaste eso-

-Lo vi, usé mis poderes para ver el pergamino… Sakura confía en mí-

-Sakura empezó a llorar y Hinata al verla así, se acercó y la abrazó para darle consuelo-

-Lo mejor es decírselo a Sasuke, él sabrá que hacer –

-Hinata sabes cómo es, puede hacer una locura y yo no… además hay algo… ¡Hinata tu puedes ver a través de mi!-. -Sakura se separó de Hinata y tenía una expresión de esperanza, ya que sus poderes estaban conectados con los de Sasuke él no podía ver por la obstrucción de Kyoaku, pero Hinata pudo ver en el ataque que le hicieron, así que había una posibilidad que la Hyuga si pudiese ver aunque sea un ápice.

Hinata activo su -byakugan- y la escaneó, no podía ver pero se esforzaba, hasta que se topó con una barrera, no le dejaba ver más allá, de pronto agudizó a un más su vista con energía que obtuvo de la propia Sakura y vio una fisura, allí una enorme energía se condensaba y estaba inconstante.

-Sakura tienes un campo de energía que resguarda un poder devastador, me imagino Ino que por tus poderes de regeneración no te han hecho nada, pero puede requerir más y te imaginas si esa energía la condensa tu interior… podrías, Sakura podrías morir-. Hinata continuó viendo a través de Sakura pero no podía, se estaba agotando, hasta que iba a caer. -Sakura la tomó entre sus brazos, porque Hinata estaba perdiendo su energía, ahora absorbida por Sakura.

Tal y como lo sospechó, no podían entrar en contacto directo con su energía, pues quedarían exhaustos y Hinata ahora que llevaba un ser en su vientre, era peligroso para su condición no solo perdía la energía, pues ahora su bebé le descontrolaba sus poderes.

-Sakura los siento, no puedo hacer nada-

-No te preocupes amiga, con eso es suficiente, están jugando con mis poderes y es por ello que debo alejarme de Konoha, mi poder a veces extrae el de los que me rodean ya lo comprobaste, te dio un poco pero luego lo pide de regreso y te imaginas si eso pasara a gran escala, sería muy peligroso para todos, mis amigas están encinta, no puedo arriesgar a la nueva generación tú debes estar lejos de mi, o no se que le pueda hacer a tú bebé- Sakura sonrió, pero su rostro demostraba amargura.

-Pero somos tus amigos, no dejaremos que lleves esa carga tú sola-

-Gracias Hinata, pero la forma de ayudarme sería apoyarme, ya lo decidí me iré aunque no voy precisamente a casarme, iré a ver de qué se trata y evitar el matrimonio con Yusuke porque se que no es él, sino otro con quién quieren atarme, eso es lo que me da esperanzas, hay algo de trasfondo, así que lo evitaré a toda costa, pero si debo morir lo haré sola, no me llevaré a mis amigos. Por favor no se lo digas a Sasuke, guarda el secreto –

-No podré estar tranquila- Hinata lloraba por su amiga, se lo prometió, pero ya pensaba en la forma de ayudar.

Esa misma noche Sakura fue a cenar con Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke la acompañó, sin sospechar que era la despedida de su amada con los Uzumaki.

Pasaron una velada amena y tras despedirse Sakura le pidió a Sasuke que la dejara en casa de los Yamanaka, deseaba ver a su amiga del alma. Sasuke aceptó, pero al verlos juntos Inohizo pasar a ambos. Era tan divertido, charlaban de la forma de ser de Sai ahora que sería padre, que hasta Sasuke no podía evitar interesarse, después de todo ese chico había sido su suplente en el equipo, deseaba saber detalles de su interacción con Naruto y principalmente con Sakura.

Ino por ser muy cercana a Sakura la noto muy triste, más trató de darle ánimos y luego investigaría, no se había tragado del todo el cuento de que Hinata no pudo detectar nada durante el ataque a Sakura. Debía hablar nuevamente con Hinata.

Sasuke fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa, allí Mebuki los esperaba, se veía muy demacrada por cuidar a Kizashi, -Sakura sintió una opresión en su pecho, dejaría a sus padres, Sasuke tal vez les daría una vista, por el amor que le tenía por eso a él se los confiaría.

 **…...**

Entró a la casa, después de un corto saludo, era una suerte que su esposo saliera temprano de misión, así no la seguiría, pues era muy sobre protector, Ino vio a Hinata preocupada, al hacerla pasar a su casa, ya se imaginaba por donde iba la cosa.

-Hinata, ocultas algo ¿verdad?, Por eso te hice venir.

-Yo no… bueno es que…-

-Vamos dímelo por favor, veo que Sakura está cada día peor y ambas sabemos que aquél ataque que tuvo no fue casualidad, ella no me ha dicho nada, pero tus poderes son mejores que los míos… Hinata yo puedo ayudarte-

-Ino no se si deba… se lo prometí- Hinata se debatía en contar las cosas, pero era vital para Sasuke y Sakura.

-No te preocupes, estoy sola, mi madre está trabajando y Sai está con Naruto de misión, ya lo sabes, así que estamos libres-

-La verdad es que van a obligar a Sakura a casarse-

-Ay Hinata esa no será una obligación, Sasuke-kun y Sakura se aman-

-No es con él-

-¡No puede ser!- Ino se puso de pie y parecía que se iba a desmayar.

-Ino tranquilízate, le hará daño a tu bebé-

-Pero es mi amiga, no puedo dejar que le arruinen la vida, después de que la he visto sufrir por amar demasiado, mi hijo será muy fuerte, lo sé, soportará las locuras de su madre ahora lo que importa es decírselo a Sasuke-kun… espera el Hokage está de acuerdo-

-Al parecer sí-

-Ay me dan unas ganas de darle una…-

-Ino es el Hokage –

-¡No me importa! si a él tampoco le vale la felicidad de la que fue su alumna-

-Pero Sakura aceptó-

-En qué piensa esa frentona-

-No me digas que es por aquél ataque-

-Si Ino, la atacaron dos sujetos, uno es el actor que acompañó a Ryu, pero al otro no lo conozco, además pude escanear a Sakura y le han distorsionado su chacra, ella Teme por nosotras, ya ves que Karui, Temari, tú y yo estamos esperando bebés, cree que absorberá su energía, yo misma experimenté lo que hace su poder ahora, incrementa el tuyo, pero luego lo exige por completo, si ella no lo detiene todos los poderes que han estado en contacto o los sanadores entrarán en ella-

-Entonces piensa sacrificarse por nosotras… eso no es justo, Sasuke debe…-

-¡No! Sakura no quiere verlo perder el control, puede perder la cabeza y matar a los sujetos, al hacer el escrito oficial los protege y él sería un criminal interfiriendo en asuntos diplomáticos, así que no quiere decirle nada y me hizo prometerle que no dijera nada, pero a ti que eres su mejor amiga se lo debo decir, tenemos que ayudarle de alguna manera, también pienso que lo mejor es que Sasuke este enterado, no se lo dije a Sakura, pero percibí energía deSauke en ella y esa no le hacía daño, más bien le daba más, haciendo una barrera, así que debemos ayudarlos Sasuke es el único que puede soportar tanto poder, ambos están en el mismo nivel-

Ino asintió y se quedaron pensando en la forma de ayudar a Sakura.

 **…...**

-Sakura se pasó la mañana atendiendo a los pacientes, solo tenía dos días para estar en Konoha, Kakashi envío la respuesta informando que Sakura aceptaba, por lo que el Daimyo respondió que en tres días la esperarían, Sakura le pidió a Kakashi salir en la tarde para que muchos no se dieran cuenta de su salida.

-Sakura quedó con Sasuke para salir a dar una vuelta esa tarde, así que puntual el pelinegro la esperó, pudo ver los ojos de Sakura acuosos y se preocupó, nuevamente no la cuestionó. Sakura lo tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar, a cada momento la chica le sonreía de forma nerviosa, comieron y ante la mirada de todos ella lo besó, Sasuke hizo a un lado su vergüenza y le correspondía, era extraña la forma de actuar de su chica, pero el amor que le transmitía era enorme. Al terminar fueron a la cima de los rostros Hokages, Sakura veía la aldea con detenimiento, como queriendo grabarla, Sasuke se acercó y la abrazó.

-Ahora que saldré de viaje, quiero pedirte que comas bien, que duermas lo suficiente, no te sobrepases al entrenar y…-

-Sakura me hablas como si no fueses a regresar, sabes que estaré aquí, además aunque no esté contigo mi amor y mis pensamientos siempre te acompañan, ¿Sakura qué ocurre?- Sasuke esta vez sintió que el rumbo de la conversación no iba por buen camino.

-Sasuke mi misión tardará unos meses, cuando tú te marchaste la última vez, me dejaste libre, tu toque en mi frente y tus palabras me dieron esperanzas para esperarte, pero tardaste mucho y yo no quiero que eso te pase, que tal y… haya una chica que…-

-Sakura sabes muy bien que no hay ninguna mujer en este mundo que me interese más que tú, ese toque en tu frente fue mi promesa de volver a ti, mi nuestra de amor, no soy muy expresivo pero tú la entendiste, claro que me fui dejándote libre, pero porque yo no había borrado la imagen malvada, en el fondo sabía que estabas conmigo, porque siempre te soñaba-

-Lo sé pero si me tardó en volver… por favor busca a alguien que te de una linda familia-

-¡Me estás diciendo que busque a alguien más!, estas terminando conmigo, ¡mujer estás loca, yo no quiero una familia si no es contigo! te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo – Sasuke la abrazó tan fuerte que Sakura sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

-Sasuke-kun por favor entiéndeme, mi misión será muy larga, no estoy terminando, eso no podría hacerlo, te amo con todas las fuerzas que tengo, pero…-

Sasukela tomó de los hombros y la miraba muy triste, pero ella desvío su mirada y le alejó las manos, Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y salió saltando del lugar.

Sakura cayó de rodillas y lloró amargamente, mientras Sasuke caminaba por las calles distraído, llegó a una taberna, odiaba beber, pero no podía evitarlo estaba dolido y por un momento pensó en tomar sake para alejarse de lo que sentía, todos en el lugar se quedaron atónitos al verlo pasarse una tras otra copa, por momentos activaba el sharingan, que muchos del lugar le temieron y salieron despavoridos, Sai iba pasando por el lugar regresado de su misión y al ver el alboroto entró a inspeccionar, al ver a Sasuke al fondo se asustó, se acercó, pero el chico estaba mal.

-Sasuke qué haces, si la feíta se entera te va a dar una paliza se supone que eres un hombre sin vicios que siempre está cuerdo-

-Cállate, hip no me hip me sermonees, yo hip Sakuraaaaaa-

Sai al escucharlo gritar el nombre de Sakura comprendió que la causa de que estuviera así era la pelirrosa, algo andaba mal, debía decírselo a Ino, pero antes trató de llevarlo a casa. Sasuke se rehusaba a ir y nadie se atrevía a acercarse al pelinegro, por lo que Sai estaba teniendo dificultades para lograr su objetivo, hasta que una voz hizo que Sasuke se callará.

-Mírate en qué estado estas, Sakura-chan- se enojará contigo dattebayo-

-Ya le dije a ese…Sasuke señaló a Sai con su katana-que no quiero que me den sermones yo no quiero… Dobe yo no quiero perderla – Sasuke soltó su katana y se agarró del cuello de la camisa de Naruto, comenzando a sollozar. Los pocos que quedaban no daban crédito a la actitud de Sasuke. Por lo que Sai y Naruto decidieron llevarlo a su departamento. -Naruto hizo un "kage bunshin no jutsu" y entre todos lo sujetaron. Después de acostarlo Sai se ofreció para ir a buscar a Sakura, pero sabiendo como era Sakura tuvo que contarle a -Ino para que le ayudara, era la única que llamaba a Sakura con frecuencia por cuestiones de trabajo, nadie lo hacía sin un motivo urgente, siendo su compañera de trabajo. Así que Ino llamó desesperada.

-Sakura qué pasa entre tú y Sasuke-kun?-

-Por qué lo dices, no se ha qué te refie…-

-¡Sakura por Dios Sasuke esta complétamele borracho!-

-¡No puede ser!-

-Así es, Sai y Naruto lo llevaron a su departamento, pero dicen que está muy mal… Sakura me escuchas, Sakura qué pasa-

-Ti titititi…- Sakura lanzó el móvil sobre su cama, ya iba en camino y dejó a Ino en ascuas. Mientras tanto Naruto trataba de animar a su amigo.

-Dobe dime qué pasó, Sai no esta, puedes hablar con tu amigo-Naruto veía a su amigo del alma devastado, se preguntaba que había hecho Sakura para que él hubiese bebido-

-Naruto ella me va a dejar -Sasuke lloraba.

-Eso es imposible dattebayo -Naruto sonrió divertido.

-Yo no podré vivir sin ella…-

-Pero ella te lo dijo, a caso ya te cortó o te dijo que tiene otro chico en la mira –

-No pero me dijo que se tardará mucho en su misión y que busque a otra mujer para formar una familia-

-Naruto desvaneció su risa y estaba sin palabras, Sakura era incapaz de decir algo así ahora a menos que tramara hacer algo en lo que dañaría a Sasuke, por eso le había confesado que le amaba siendo una mentira para que se liberará de su promesa de traerlo de regreso y ella luego fue sola a enfrentar a Sasuke para matarlo, eso le preocupaba, podría estar metida en algo serio…-

-Amigo algo le pasa por lo que me dices está peculiar y debes averiguarlo, Kakashi es el que le asignó la misión iré a hablar con él, ya verás que tal vez no entendiste bien… cuando estas con Sakura actúas de forma extraña y haces lo contrario de lo que dices, tal vez es un malentendido, ya verás que no es nada dattebayo-

-Sakura se paró frente a la puerta del apartamento y de un solo, empujó. la puerta, corrió lo más que pudo parándose al lado de Naruto, al verla Sasuke trató de ponerse en pie, pero se tambaleó y Sakura lo ayudó a sostenerse.

-Sasuke lo siento tanto, pero mírate como estas tu no bebes, por favor no lo hagas más-

-Sakura te amo- Sasuke abrazo a Sakura y lloraba en su cabeza.

-Yo también te amo, lo sabes- -Sakura lo apretó.

-Naruto al verlos sonrió, como esos dos podían hacerse tantos problemas si se amaban tanto.

-Lo ves Dobe, ella te ama y no te va a dejar –

Al escucharlo Sakura se tenso, definitivamente ella era el problema de Sasuke.

-Que te dijo Sasuke- Sakura trató de sonar serena.

-que lo vas a dejar… pobrecillo seguro es un tonto nishiiii- Naruto se frotó por debajo de la nariz -Yo hasta le dije que le preguntaría a Kakashi-

-Claro que no Naruto, no molestes al Sexto, esto fue un mal entendido-

-Ya sabes cómo soy, pero tranquila no lo haré-

-Es lo mejor hasta puedes preocupar a Hinata y en su estado no es bueno que la alteres-. -Sakura le sonrió a Naruto.

-Si mi bella y amada Hinata… y ahora mí hijo- Naruto puso ojos de borrego.

-Lo ves ahora puedes dejarnos solos por favor, debemos hablar, ya verás que Sasuke se comportará-

-Te lo encargo y se que solo tú puedes tranquilizarlo, arreglen sus cosas ya verás que pronto tu padre se repondrá y se casarán dattebayo-

Sakura asintió y Naruto salió feliz para ver a su amada esposa.

Ya solos Sasuke se deslizó hasta quedar de rodillas aferrado a la cintura de Sakura.

-No salgas de mi vida, por favor te lo ruego-Sasuke lloraba como un niño.

Sakura empezó a llorar también a más no poder, que mal le estaba causando a Sasuke, así que lo abrazó y se agachó para hablarle.

-Sasuke te amo tanto y por eso debo hacer que estés bien, no puedo decirte más, pero no estaré tranquila si haces tonterías, por favor debemos estar bien, lo que más deseo es estar contigo, decir que soy tu esposa – Sakura lo ayudó a ponerse de pie -que no importa que estés fuera porque nos amamos y pensamos el uno en el otro, Sasuke yo deseo ser…- Sakura le acariciaba la mejilla.

-…Mi mujer- Sasuke de un solo la tomó y la acostó en la cama, le empezó a besar y a tratar de quitarle la ropa. Sakura se asustó, el estaba dejándose llevar y ella estaba sintiéndose mal, esta vez no era como las anteriores en las que casi lo hacen, el era agresivo así que trató de alejarlo-, pero el le aplicó más fuerza a sus manos.

-Sasuke para por favor, este no eres tú, se que no quieres hacerlo de esta forma, lo veo en tus ojos, Sakura jadeaba y lloraba pero Sasuke no se detenía, siguió atrapando sus labios para probar sus besos salados y trato de quitarle su Kipao, Sakura aplicó mucha energía a sus brazos y estaba a punto de aventarlo, hasta que ya no sintió presión aplicada en sus brazos, porque las manos de Sasuke pararon.

-Sakura perdón-. Sasuke detuvo sus acciones y la Soltó, no podía hacerle eso al ser que más amaba, Sai no tenía razón, ni el sake le quito el miedo a tocarla, era tan angelical, que no podía continuar, siendo él un demonio en ese momento, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, asustado y confundido le hacía recobrar la cordura.

Sakura se lo quitó de encima y limpiándose las lágrimas lo recostó y fue a traer leche, tras dársela se sentó al lado, colocó la cabeza del pelinegro en su regazo y le quito el cabello de la cara.

-Sasuke ya te sientes mejor-

\- Sakura lo siento tanto, fui un salvaje, no merezco que…-

-Fue el sake, estoy acostumbrada a ver a Lady Tsunade, el alcohol te hace hacer cosas que no quieres-

-Pero yo...- Sasuke la veía avergonzado

-Tranquilo yo comprendo, mañana todo estará bien ya verás, ahora duérmete-

Sasuke le tomo la mano fuerte y la obligó a quedarse un rato. Cuando Sakura se percató que dormía profundamente lo acomodó bien y le besó en la frente. Luego de observar su rostro le dio un toquecito en la frente, me gustaría hacer esto a nuestro hijo, pero…- Sakura se limpio las lágrimas y tomando la mano de Sauke y con los dedos fduos del pelinegro, se tocó la frente, nos veremos en nuestros sueños, como deseo que se hagan realidad- Sakura dejó salir nuevamente sus lágrimas. Tras darle un beso en los labios salió lo más rápido que pudo.

 **…...**

Era una bella mañana y Sakura tomaba de la mano a Sasuke, corrían hacia un lugar muy frío, de pronto todo cambió Sakura cayó y Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos, la chica se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, trataba de salvarla pero no podía hasta que le dio su energía, vio como su pelirrosa abría los ojos, pero estaban teñidos de rojo, era el sharingan, así que la vio ponerse de pie, ante su actitud de sorprendido. Ella avanzó y lo dejó en un campo de energía, desesperado avanzó, pero era repelido, apareció Kizashi a su lado sonriendo.

-Sasuke tranquilo confío en ti, esos sujetos se quieren llevar a mi hija pero tú la salvarás, es la sangre-

-¿Sangre? no entiendo-

-Mi ataque. .. piensan que la aprisionaban, pero fui más listo, la purifique, ahora ella estará protegida por ti, ayúdala, ella irá a.. –

Kizashi se desvanecía y aunque seguía hablando Sasuke no entendía.

Kizashi notó que no tenía más poder, así que siendo lo último que haría, le señaló a Sauke el traje de Anbu que guardaba luego de decidir que se alejaría del escuadrón.

Sasuke se despertó asustado, -Sakura ya no estaba allí, sin embargo aun sentía su calor, vio el traje Anbu, pero no entendía aque se refería Kizashi con eso.

 **…...**

Hinata llegó apresurada a la casa de Ino, quien la hizo pasar rápido. Sai y Naruto estaban saliendo a una misión. Kakashi, les había entregado una orden urgente, ambos debían ir a un pueblo cerca del País del Té y esperar indicaciones del Hokage. Así que en cuanto se fueron sus esposas se comunicaron y así fue como estaban pensando en cómo decirle a Sasuke

-Ya lo sé- Ino saltó alegre

-Como Ino dime-

-Sakura no quiere que le digas a Sasuke, pero no sabe que yo estoy enterada, así que no le prometí nada, lo haremos con mi "shindenshin no jutsu" es seguro que envió a Naruto y Sai a una misión para que no se enteren de la partida de Sakura, si le decimos Sasuke irá con Kakashi, así que los chicos no podrán intervenir-

-Buena idea, pero adviértele que no debe hacer nada que lo perjudique y así pierda a Sakura-

-Lo haré shindenshin no jutsu… Sasuke-kun- Ino llamaba a Sasuke desesperada.

Sasuke estaba recostado a un lado de su enorme ventana, viendo a través del cristal un lugar inexistente, cuando la escuchó.

-Yamanaka, ¿qué sucede?–

-Gracias a Dios…. Sasuke escúchame muy bien , pero prométeme que no perderás la cabeza, si lo haces perderás a Sakura, lo que te voy a decir es muy grave para ella, así que no se debe enterar que te lo dijimos, porque Hinata se lo prometió. Sabes que estamos embarazadas-Sasuke frunció el ceño, Ino le estaba dando rodeos y el estaba empezando a perder la paciencia -Así que si cometes un error nos puede afectar de tanta tensión-

-Yamanaka tan exagerada como siempre, dímelo ya-

-Pero promételo, por favor-

-Si lo prometo, no haré ninguna locura-

-Sasuke te emborrachaste, esa fue una locura-

-Pero Sakura me calmó y le prometí que no lo haría de nuevo, no haré nada pero ¡habla ya!-Sasuke se tocó el tabique de la nariz.

-Sasuke-kun, Hinata leyó un pergamino oficial verdad Hinata-

Sasuke rodó los ojos, esa rubia le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Así es Sasuke y me temo que quieren que Sakura se case- Hinata vio a Ino antes de seguir, la rubia asintió y Hinata continuó -con el hijo del Daimyo del País del Té, pero creo que no es con él sino con uno de los sujetos que la atacaron-

-¡Eso no lo permitiré!-Sasuke dejó ver su sharingan.

-Sasuke-kun cálmate lo prometiste-

-Lo sabía algo estaba mal… pero ese estúpido de Yusuke como puede… y quién es el otro-. Sasuke les gritó así que ambas se encogieron de hombros -¡Díganme ya!-

-Sasuke-kun por favor… si pierdes el control te meterás en problemas y Sakura también, trama enfrentarse a ellos sola, debes pensar en cómo ayudarla… no en cómo perjudicar más la situación-

-Tienes razón Hyuga pero…-. Sasuke ocultó su sharingan y empezó a respirar más calmado -ahora habla-

-Es un sujeto que acompaña a Hiretsu Yukimura creo que son hermanos, Sakura cree que Yusuke sabe la verdad, por eso el matrimonio se supone será con él, el pergamino que tenía Kakashi…-

-¡Kakashi!-Sasuke se alteró nuevamente -como pudo yo no sé lo perdonaré- Sasuke empezó a saltar dirigiéndose a la oficina del Hokage.

-Sasuke por favor no vallas, si le haces daño te ejecutarán-. Hinata se sentía mareada por lo que Ino la sujeto.

-Sasuke-kun escuchamos no seas imprudente, Sakura no nos perdonará si algo te pasa-

-Ya es muy tarde el me tendrá que dar una explicación-

Las dos chicas siguieron conectadas a la mente de Sasuke, aunque Ino sentía que perdía fuerzas, el tener a un bebé dentro de ella le restaba poder, pero se esforzaba para seguir en contacto con Sasuke, no permitirían que le pasará algo, o Sakura se moriría de la tristeza.

Una ráfaga de aire atravesó la oficina y Kakashi ya tenía la mano se Sasuke en su cuello. Sus ojos estaban vibrando de enojó y Kakashi dedujo a que se debía

-Por qué Kakashi, por qué lo permites, sabes que amo a Sakura por qué la entregaras-

-Sasuke tranquilo… cof cof cof no es lo que te imaginas, ¿quién te lo dijo? cofcof-

-¡Eso no importa, solo habla ya o lo lamentarás!-

-¡Sasuke detente!- la voz de las dos chicas se escuchó en la oficina

-Ino, Hinata ustedes…-

-Sexto lo sentimos, pero nos preocupa Sakura, ella irá sola y usted sabe que ama a Sasuke no le haga eso por favor-. Las chicas suplicaban.

-Lo se... me duele porque ella es como mi hija, pero no dejaremos que le pase nada, ella es fuerte saldrá de está, ella se los dijo…-

-Algo así, pero nos hizo prometerle que no le diríamos nada a Sasuke-kun-

-Yo tampoco puedo decir más, se lo prometí, pero ya estoy en eso, ustedes no deben alterarse, le hará daño a sus pequeños, no la dejaré sola, confíen, Sasuke tú crees en ella lo sé- Kakashi le señaló un sobre que estaba sobre su escritorio.

Sasuke soltó a Kakshi y se dirigió al sobre, lo desdobló y se sorprendió al ver que era una carta dirigida a él.

-Chicas Sasuke ya está tranquilo, ya pueden descansar o les hará daño, recuerden que pronto serán mamás y no le diremos nada a Sakura-

-Pero… dejaras que se valla así nada más Sasuke- Hinata se escuchaba muy preocupada.

-Yo no lo creo Sasuke-kun di algo… Sakura es mi amiga y no quiero verla sufrir-

-Cálmense, yo confío en Sakura y sé que lo solucionará ya pensaré en algo y se los diré, ella estará pensando en ustedes también, no haré nada malo lo prometo-

-Pero… bueno entonces seguimos en contacto si-Ino suspiró, ellos tenían razón no podían hace nada, notó lo demandante que era ahora usar sus poderes, su bebé necesitábamos energía.

-Gracias chicas… por avisarme- Sasuke apretó los puños. Al sentir que Inocortaba la comunicación telepática.

Tomó la carta y empezó a leer:

"Sasuke se cuanto amas a Sakura y me duele en lo más profundo de mi corazón contarte esto, le prometí a Sakura que no te diría nada, pero no que te escribiría. El Daimyo del País del Té me está obligando a mandarle a Sakura para contrae matrimonio con su hijo, es por una suma de dinero que recibí, pero hay un trasfondo y ella lo entendió, así que aceptó, mira el pergamino que está junto a la tinta así sabrás de que te hablo, cuando termines regresa a la carta…"

Sasuke leyó el pergamino y tras estrellarlo contra la pared tomó nuevamente la carta de Kakashi.

"Ahora comprendes, Sakura es muy inteligente y analítica, seguro sabe de que se trata, he pensado en enviarte junto a ella, pero sin que lo sepa, como un Anbu, dijiste que no volverías a trabajar así, pero este es un caso extremo y se que aceptarás, el único problema es que ella descubra tu chakra, estoy pensando en una forma, después de todo la esperarán Yusuke y Masayuki y ellos son médicos, seguiré haciéndolo, ahora dime qué se te ocurre y si aceptas, porque entonces todo tiene que quedar pactado hoy, ella sale mañana"

Sasuke vio a Kakashi con una mirada desafiante, y una sonrisa, que Kakashi comprendió la respuesta.

-Aun así no pueda ocultar mi chakra de Sakura la acompañaré, no me importa que pase-

-Lo sabía… ahora ve a prepararte y yo seguiré pensando en como ocultar tú identidad-

Sasuke asintió y antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo.

-Gracias Kakashi y perdón por atacarlo, pero Sakura es lo más importante en mi vida-

Kakashi sonrió y se dejó caer en la silla, pensando en cómo saldrían de esa.

 **…**

Sakura preparaba todo para que Ino tomara posesión, si ella no regresaba. Entró a la habitación de su padre y lloró amargamente.

-Papa lo siento tanto te dejaré aquí, cuando resuelva todo se que despertarás… por favor cuídate mucho y te amo papá, por favor perdóname por actuar así… me hubiese gustado que me vieras casarme con Sasuke, yo papá… tengo miedo- Sakura abrazó a su papá y sintió una enorme energía salir de él, sobresaltada se apartó para observarlo y cayó inconsciente por unos minutos.

-Sakura empezó a caminar entre una bruma, corrió porque escuchó a su padre llamarla, pero no lo encontraba, llegó a una cabaña y en las sombras vio la silueta de su padre, corrió y lo abrazó.

-Papa ayúdame tengo mucho miedo no quiero dejar mi hogar, no puedo dejar a Sasuke, pero qué puedo hacer… yo no quiero que te mueras-

-Cariño no debes temer, solo te alejaras un momento, Uchiha estará contigo y por supuesto que estaré en tu boda, este viejo es un roble, no moriré aún, piensan que estoy así por ellos, pero me resguardo porque te ayudaré, sabes que soy un Haruno y la energía sanadora es de este bonachón- Kizaahi tocó su brazo fingiendo que tenía músculos -confío en ese muchacho. Te ama lo sé, es al único que le entregaré a mi bella flor de cerezo- Kizashi se carcajeaba.

-Papa gracias por darme ánimos, siempre lo hiciste cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea, pero ahora no le puedo decir nada-

-Mi niña hermosa no hay nada que temer, yo tengo poderes parecidos a los tuyos, eres mi hija, pero no puedo darte más, solo a alguien que pueda ser compatible contigo y ese es él, por los sentimientos que comparten – Kizashi la abrazó fuertemente y Sakura volvió en sí.

Ese era un sueño muy reconfortante y su padre le estaba mandando ánimos a pesar que estaba allí en un transe y le dio esperanzas porque le había confesado que no lo tenían bajo control, así que lo que ella pensara hacer no lo dañaría, sin embargo debía irse. Se alejó y tras darle una última mirada, salió a despedirse de su madre.

-Mama cuida bien de papá, pronto estará en pie, me tardaré mucho –

-Hija se que algo te atormenta, te conozco muy bien, te he visto llorar incontables veces y como las anteriores también tiene que ver con Sasuke, tú padre lo sabe y si está así es porque confía en ti y en él. Puedes decirme de qué se trata?-

-No mamá, debo guardar el secreto para que todo salga bien, Sasuke no puede enterarse o le puede pasar algo malo, sabes que lo amo y a mi padre también, a mi aldea y a ti mama, así que es por todos-

-Entonces haz lo que debas hacer y si se pone duro, usa tu fuerza las Haruno somos muy fuertes -. Mebuki le dio un fuerte abrazo y la vio partir.

-Sakura Se alejó a organizar sus cosas y poder emprender el viaje.

 **…...**

Sasukefue a buscar a Sakura deseaba verla, aunque no podía confesarle que estaba enterado, al no encontrarla, pasó a visita a Kizashi, en su sueño le dejó con muchas interrogantes, el traje de Anbu que le señalo era parte del plan que emprendió para acompañar a Sakura. Deseaba que el Haruno le dijera más.

-Señor le prometo que cuidaré a Sakura con mi vida. No dejaré que ningún ser malvado la aleje de nosotros, la amo se lo juró y lo haré aunque muera, si he de encarnar nuevamente la buscaré y la protegerépara seguir amándonos. Ahora le pido que soporte esto y le juro que la acompañaré- Sasuke tocó su mano y fue transferido a otra dimensión.

-Espere para estar contigo a solas, sabía que gracias a tu rinegan podría traerte aquí. Estoy así porque acumulé mi energía para dártela, Sakura me liberó gracias a tu poder, ahora guardé más para que puedas sincronizarla con la de ella, usaron su sangre para mezclar una esfera de poder, pero no contaban que al introducirla en mi se incrementó y podrá liberarse si Sakura es más fuerte y puede soportar una enorme cantidad de energía porque ella se convertirá en contenedor-

-Entonces la liberaré- Sasuke por fin pudo hablar después de quedar sorprendido con lo que le contaba Kizashi.

-No, debes dejar que pase para que no le haga daño a nadie, sé que mi niña es fuerte y al hacer que su energía con la tuya estuviesen Unidas, despertaron sus deseos de estar juntos, es por ello que aún pueden usar el poder del otro, los tuyos son muy fuertes por eso le ayudarán, pero sabes que sufrirá, debes hacer que sus poderes sean incrementados en ti también, por eso te daré mi energía por completo, dejaré de estar así, pero ella lo vale, ya no podré comunicarme contigo hasta que venzan a esos malhechores, confío en ti, no dejes que ella…-

-Qué pasaría si ellos la dominan?-

-Veras, he analizado todo y han creado una energía que necesita un cuerpo portador, absorbe la vital y así puede generar fuerza que controla el exterior, al principio pienso que la intención no era mala porque despertaba energía sanadora, pero la mezclaron con su sangre y ella es la única capaz de generar más, yo soy muy débil así que no pude aunque lo intenté, ni siquiera Tsunade podría, depende de Sakura, pero si no la controla y es en exceso no soporta y morirá…-

-No yo no lo permitiré, sigo vivo porque ella está aquí, pero si desaparece yo no lo soportaré, prefiero morir y amarla desde el otro mundo-

-Entonces manos a la obra porque hay mucha energía aquí, ella lo sabe puede verlas-

-Pero cómo ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo y tengo mi sharingan y rinegan-

-Es porque ella controla mejor tu poder-

-Quiere decir que ella puede usar mis poderes oculares?-

-Así es, esa chica que mezclo sus poderes hizo un gran trabajo –

Sasuke recordó que fue Masayuki quien le dijo que mezcló sus poderes para que él pudiese ayudar a Sakura a soportar todo, allí vino a su mente el frasquito que la pelimagenta le entregó, antes se irse, si ellos estaban involucrados, ella de nuevo intentaba ayudar, ahora entendía la clave, porque la nota decía que le permitiría acompañarla sin que descubriera su identidad, percibió energía de Masayuki y Karin y ambas kunoichis podían ocultar sus chakras, al mezclarlo su presencia sería nula.

-Señor ahora se como acompañar a Sakura sin que ella se enteré y así ayudarle-

-Lo ves ya estás actuando, ahora dame tu mano-

Kizashi atrapó la mano de Sasuke y le traspaso toda la energía que acumuló para crear un canal entre Sakura y Sasuke.

El pelinegro se sintió muy fuerte y la esperanza de salvar a su amada era latente, volvió a la realidad

-Señor traeré a Sakura con bien, le doy mi palabra, gracias por confiar en mí-. Sasuke salió a toda prisa y se encontró con Mebuki.

-Sasuke se que Kizashi ha entrado en un estado de reposo, porque tramaba algo, dime es sobre mi hija, irás con ella verdad?- Mebuki vio asentir a Sasuke -Entonces cuídala bien, sabes que solo tú puedes salvarla te ama y eso la mueve-

-Yo también la amo y es la luz que guía mi vida, yo le juró que la traeré con bien y mi vida es completamente de Sakura, así que todo lo que hago lo hago por ella-

-Mucha suerte, se que regresarán-

-Téngalo por seguro-Sasuke salió rumbo a su departamento.

Entro y buscó el frasquito, lo guardó en su pantalón y fue a buscar a Sakura, para fingir su despedida. La encontró en su habitación, con un semblante sombrío, al verlo se lanzó a abrazarlo. El sonrió y la estrechó.

-Ya estas mejor… eso me da gusto así me iré tranquila, no te preocupes porque te amo aunque este lejos te seguiré amando-

-No te preocupes yo estoy contigo, se que estas asustada, por eso actúas así, yo sé cómo te sientes, desde que éramos niños, hubo conexión desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Me has querido tal y como soy, cuando miro tus hermoso ojos veo la verdad de mi vida. Puedes ir, no desconfío, pero si me necesitas allí estaré para ti… éstas mejor sabes que estabas afectada y no soy tonto siento tus alteraciones, irás por ello-

-Gracias Sasuke yo estoy mejor… algo así, pero debo hacerlo sola-

-Eso hice antes, por eso lo entiendo, traté de alejarte para que no te atacaran para llegar a mí, pero me di cuenta que tú eres muy fuerte y que alejarte es lo más tonto que he hecho, porque te amo y eso es lo que importa nuestro amor podrá hacer lo imposible y si sabes que es lo que estás haciendo yo lo respeto y quiero que sepas que te amo y te amaré siempre-

-Sasuke yo te amo tanto que me siento plena, esa incertidumbre por tu amor, era mejor que la certeza porque era la posibilidad de que me amabas, ahora que estoy completamente segura de tu amor por mí, puedo hacer lo que sea y enfrentar mis temores, se que nos amamos y nuestro amor es muy fuerte por eso venceremos todo, esperarás por mi ahora lo sé-

-Siempre he esperado por ti, serás completamente mía cuando estemos preparados, cuando el destino así lo quiera, aunque intenten separarnos no podrán, nuestros corazones reaccionan juntos y cada vez se sincronizan más-

Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y la besó, ella lloraba y el la guardaba más en su corazón.

Sasuke regreso a su departamento y se colocó su traje Anbu, sacó el frasquito y tras verlo detenidamente, comprobó que la presencia de las chicas estaba allí, lo agitó y bebió rápidamente. Sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo, luego un hormigueo y un sensación de vacío en su interior. Se miró en el espejo y aunque se veía parado no había rastro de su presencia, se colocó la máscara y salió furtivo, dispuesto a probar su teoría, antes de ir con Sakura.

-Ino estaba en casa de Naruto, ahora pasaban mucho tiempo juntas por ser cómplices en tratar de ayudar a Sakura.

-¿Quién eres? No me digas que Kakashi nos envía un espía-

-Esto es increíble, funciona como lo supuse, ahora iré con Sakura- el Anbu se miraba las manos.

Ino y Hinata miraban al Anbu extrañadas no era conocido, no podían detectar ese chakra, solo un tono en su voz pero no era seguro.

-¿Te conocemos? Tu voz… es lo único que se me hace familiar, pero no logro saber de quién se trata.

-Así que solo la voz… pero si no hablo mucho no me reconocerá, aunque es muy lista, trataré de hacerla diferente-

-Dígame a qué lo enviaron o el Hokage se enterará, nuestros esposos son muy poderosos, Sai es un Anbu de raíz, el mejor…-

-No lo creo, Sai y el Dobe son unos tarados-

-Sasuke!- Las dos chicas gritaron al unísono.

-Así es este es mi plan vine a…-

-A contarnos de tu plan…-Ino se paró para ver de cerca a Sasuke.

-Es increí siguió a Ino.

-Ya está comprobado, si funciona ahora iré con Sakura sin que ella sepa quién soy-

-Genial… espera… nos utilizaste para probar tu… Sasuke-kun malvado-. Hino se cruzó de brazos

-Lo importante es que funciona, ahora estaremos más tranquilas-. Hinata sonreía.

-Tienes razón Hinata, cuídala Sasuke-kun y los esperaremos para la boda-

Sasuke asintió Y les hizo una señal con la mano, así salió decidido a la oficina del Hokage.

Kakashi estaba detrás de su escritorio, cuando Sakura entró, se paró y le entregó una orden para realizar su misión con toda libertad, podría hacer lo que considerara necesario de verse en problemas.

-Sexto, gracias por colaborar conmigo, le he tomado mucho cariño, ha sido como un padre, espero sea muy feliz-

-Sakura esta no es la despedida, te lo puedo asegurar-

-Me voy-Sakura se giró con una sonrisa triste.

Kakashi se acercó a la ventana y sonrió alegre, del otro lado alguien lo veía impaciente.

-Tu guardaespaldas ya llegó-

-¿Cómo dijo?- Sakura iba a darse la vuelta cuando de una nube salió una silueta.

-El te acompañará al País del Té, es de mi entera confianza y solo él sabe lo que ocurre-

-Yo no sé si pueda confiar… - "pero siento como si lo conociera" pensó.

-Vamos Sakura ambos sabemos que eres un ángel, lo dejaras que te acompañe-

-Bueno tú no me deja otra opción, pero yo tengo el control…vamos-. -Sakura empezó a caminar, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza al que sería su compañero y protector, para que la siguiera, por alguna razón con ese Anbu se sentía bien.

El Anbu la siguió y antes de salir le hizo una señal con los dedos a Kakashi, quien le sonrió y le agitó la mano en forma de despedida.

Así se adentraron al bosque, en pleno atardecer…

* * *

 **Gracias por acompañarme en cada entrega, espero éste capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas, y contar con su apoyo para el próximo.**

 **Sayonara!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Estamos de aniversario!**

 **Hoy esta historia cumple un año de haber visto la luz, el 8 de noviembre lo subí por primera vez a Fanfiction y les agradezco de todo corazón su respuesta positiva, me han acompañado desde el primer capítulo. La publicidad que hice a finales del año pasado dio fruto y ya llegamos a 1,152 reviews eso me hace muy feliz. No hago mención para no dejar a nadie fuera, porque todos son valiosos para mí.**

 **Gracias a esta historia los lazos de amistad se estrecharon gracias a nuestro amor por Sasuke y me motivo a escribir "Verdadero Amor" los que aún no la han leído pasen se los agradeceré mucho.**

 **Además hoy es el cumpleaños de Masashi Kishimoto, eso me motivo a darle vida este día y la alegría es doble porque fue el creador de ésta maravillosa pareja Sasuke y Sakura.**

 **"VIVA EL SASUSAKU"**

 **Espero escribir más historias y contar con su apoyo.**

 **Dumo Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

 **Gomen por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren, se nos pasan jejeje**

 **°Anime Naruto**

 **°Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **°Mis Personajes Kyoaku, Hiretsu y Yami**

 **Sin más a leer**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

 **"TENTACIONES"**

Entraron al bosque y Sakura saltaba al lado del Anbu, no podía dejar de sentirse extraña, lo veía de reojo, tras avanzar un poco la noche les alcanzó y de pronto sintió como todo le daba vueltas y se tambaleó, cuando pensó que caería del árbol, el Anbu la sujetó, al sentir ese roce, la corriente de electricidad ya conocida entre ellos, se hizo presente, Sakura sorprendida se alejó rápidamente.

-Es iguala a… ¿qué hiciste?-

-Solo evité que cayeras… ¿pasa algo?-

-No… no fue nada- Sakura se avergonzó.

Sasuke sonreía triunfante bajo su máscara, seguro ella se refería a esa energía que se transmitían, la cual era abrazadora.

-Lo mejor es acampar, mañana seguiremos con nuestro camino-Sasuke fingió para no molestarla.

-Tienes razón… además eso retrasara mi agonía- Sakura bajó su mirada muy triste.

Sasuke deseó estrecharla, decirle que él estaba allí con ella, pero de hacerlo su plan se vendría abajo. Divisó una cueva e inmediatamente saltó para cerciorarse de que estuviera vacía. Se acercó a Sakura nuevamente y sin esperar nada la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta el interior.

Sakura se dejó llevar, observó atenta cada movimiento del Anbu y estuvo tentada a quitarle la máscara de un tirón, más sabía que no podía hacerlo, eso la frustro, se acomodó en un costado, mientras su guardaespaldas encendía una fogata. Por momentos no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y se fue quedando dormida, unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, estaba sufriendo y Sasuke estaba preocupado. El chico velaba por su sueño, hasta que no pudo soportarlo y se acercó a ella, contempló su rostro y luego le acarició la mejilla, limpiando esas huellas de dolor, ella al sentir entre sueños, entreabrió sus ojos, vio a Sasuke y un sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él, pero al notar que traía la máscara Anbu, le tomó la mano con tremenda fuerza que lo hizo gemir del dolor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?… si Sasuke-kun se entera te matará-

-Perdón es que iba a tomarte la temperatura-

-Mas te vale o aplicaré toda mi fuerza –

"Toda su fuerza?, casi me rompe la mano, Sakura es increíble" Se dijo el pelinegro mentalmente mientras se sobaba la mano y sonreía.

Sakura se acomodó nuevamente, esta vez no se durmió y aunque fingía leer un libro, no perdía de vista a su guardaespaldas. El Anbu se paró temiendo ser descubierto por la habilidades analíticas de Sakura y salió a inspeccionar los alrededores, al ver su los rayos del sol ya alumbraban, marco un perímetro bajo su visión, apagó la fogata y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Ella se apresuró a seguirlo, estaba asustada, cada hora que pasaba la guiaba a su destino, hubo un momento en que se quedó parada, estaba agitándose nuevamente, eso significaba que su agonía estaba por comenzar, el Anbu la cargó nuevamente y saltó por las ramas de los árboles, se sintió tan protegida entre sus brazos, era el olor de Sasuke, estaba segura, pero no podía sentir su chakra, eso era inquietante.

-Estamos a medio día de llegar, pero si gustas podemos parar y comer algo-

-Sakura asintió dando su aprobación, pero se sentía mareada y deseaba con todo su corazón que ese chico que la llevaba en brazos fuese Sasuke, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, lo extrañaba mucho, porque está vez no era como las anteriores, se cuestionaba si realmente estaba bien alejar a Sasuke de todo para no dañarlo, tal y como lo había hecho él en el pasado.

El Anbu la estrechó en su varonil pecho, ella contuvo la respiración, era como tener a su Sasuke justo allí, con ella, se avergonzó, pero aún así se aferró al chaleco.

-¿Se siente bien señorita?, ¿le duele algo?–

-Si me duele aquí-. Sakura se tocó el pecho.

-¿Extraña a su prometido?-

-Mucho… como no tienes idea-

-No se preocupe es seguro que él piensa en usted y esos sentimientos le ayudarán-

-Pero lo dejé… el no me lo va a perdonar no sabe nada del problema… seguro tu ya lo sabes todo-

-¿terminó con él?… ¿rompió su compromiso?...-

-No podría hacerlo jamás, porque lo amo con todas las fuerzas que tengo… me marché aún siendo su novia-

-Es lo mismo que yo siento por…-

-¿sientes?-

-Yo sinceramente deseo que… que estén juntos mi misión es protegerla para que sea feliz-. El pelinegro agradeció enormemente estar bajo la máscara y bajo los efectos del brebaje o Sakura lo descubriría… "por poco y le digo que siento lo mismo por ella, Sasuke debes ser más cuidadoso" se recriminó.

Agradeció ver un río y la bajó, sacaron provisiones y Sakura empezó a comer, el Anbu solo observaba.

-Ven come un poco, me has traído cargada debes recuperar energía-

-Gracias – El chico se sentó frente a ella y no hablaron por un tiempo, hasta que Sakura no pudo más con su curiosidad, cuando vio al Anbu levantar un poco su máscara para comer, notó que algo en su piel le era familiar.

-Kakashi parece tenerte mucha confianza, ¿eres su amigo?–

-Sí, ha sido casi como un… padre- él recordó su niñez y allí estuvo Kakashi, además de Iruka su maestro quienes lo ayudaron en su estadía en Konoha.

-Ya veo y tu familia-

-La perdí hace mucho tiempo, pero tengo amigos y novia-

-Ya veo lo siento mucho, seguro tú novia debe amarte mucho-Sakura percibía algo cuando hablaba con ese chico, aunque su voz era diferente podía sentir que era la de Sasuke y lo que le estaba diciendo de su vida coincidía con la de Sasuke.

-Si estoy seguro que me ama y yo la amo con todo mi ser es hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa y muy fuerte, como tú lo eres- el Anbu se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara al sentir a Sasuke con ella. En ese momento podía asegura que si era su amado, ella jamás sintió algo así con otro hombre más que con Sasuke y si ese chico decía amar a su novia era imposible que hiciera eso con ella, tomó valor y como sucedió en la cueva colocó su mano sobre la se él y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la tentación de sentir a su amado.

-Sasuke-kun eres tú- Abrió los ojos y con la otra mano empezó a deslizar la máscara.

-Yo… Sakura- Sasuke estaba sorprendido, ¿Sakura lo había descubierto? Pero al escuchar un estruendo ambos se pusieron en guardia, de pronto miles de senbus los atacaron. El Anbu se colocó frente a Sakura, mientras repelía el ataque, no podía usar poderes que lo delataran, no aún, así que se las apañó para detenerlo.

Tres hombres se colocaron a sus lados y uno tomó a Sakura del brazo, en ese momento la chica sintió la presencia de Kyoaku, uso toda su fuerza y de un golpe lo mandó a volar, el chico se levantó nuevamente y esta vez fue Hiretsu quien se acercó y con su poder de hielo, atacó a Sasuke lo dejo congelado y fuera de combate, los tres rodearon a Sakura y empezó una lucha de taijutsu, al darse cuenta que la fuerza de Sakura se estaba debilitando, Hiretsu con mucha rapidez se acercó y le cortó con su espada en el costado. -Sakura inmediatamente se aplicó jutsu médico, pero sus poderes se descontrolaron y empezaron a abandonarla, no lo entendía era como si fuesen llamados por otro cuerpo, la sangre empezó a salir con más intensidad, Sasuke que observaba todo empezó a hacer lanzar bolas de fuego.

-Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Eso lo dejó más débil y a merced de sus atacantes, pero logró salir del hielo, sin embargo su energía fue absorbida por Sakura, eso lo hizo parecer un blanco perfecto para Kyoku, pero Sakura pudo curarse con el poder que le llegó y así empezar a luchar con los hombres, aunque conocía a los hermanos Yukimura, el otro era un extraño y no sabía qué hacer en contrata de él, ya que no había puesto en evidencia sus poderes. Hiretsu usó una nube de humo que la atrapó, convirtiéndose en hielo, pero esta vez más sólido, su ropa se rompió, dejando a Sakura casi exponiendo su cuerpo, agradeció traer vendas bajo su ropa o le verían sus curvas.

-Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Sakura expulsó jutsu bolas de fuego al igual que el Anbu lo había hecho, pero si no era Sasuke ese chico podría morir, solo Sasuke soportaba eso y a juzgar por el estado del chico era imposible que fuera Sasuke, además no había rastro del poder Uchiha en su guardaespaldas. Pues de ser Sasuke los tres chicos estarían muertos ya. Estaba más enfurecida pues la habían interrumpido, cuando estaba a punto de descubrir al Anbu, estaba segura que era Sasuke. El sharingan apareció en sus ojos con dos aspas, sorprendiendo a los presentes, si bien sabían que ella absorbía energía para luego usarla, verla usar algo así, era sorprendente y más siendo poderes Uchiha.

-Seguro dejaste a tú prometido agotado allá en Konoha- Yami desvío cualquier sospecha que levantara ese acontecimiento y delataran a Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras, y eso fue aprovechado por Yami para cortarle, el pelinegro reaccionó del dolor y cayó de rodillas desangrándose.

Sakura se espantó al ver la escena, pero esa sangre no parecía ser de Sasuke, así las palabras de Yami cobraban seguridad y Sasuke no estaba cerca, se sintió fatal, si moría era su culpa y la chica que lo amaba sufriría, sacudió su cabeza, debía ver las cosas a su manera, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y no por lo obvio, pues algo en su interior le decía que esa chica amada por el Anbu era ella y él su Sasuke. Estaba segura. Extendió sus manos y un sonido conocido para los presentes los alarmó, relámpagos salían de sus manos.

-¡Es el chidori!- Yami sonreía eso era importante para sus planes, puesto que Sakura podía resistir los poderes de Sasuke y si esa mezcla era perfecta, los hijos que tendrían serían los más poderosos. Así que puso en marcha su plan. Estaba seguro que Sakura descubriría a Sasuke cuando les diera su espacio en el escondite que había planeado para ocultarlos.

-Sakura atacó a los hermano Himura quienes quedaron malheridos, corrió hacia el Anbu y trato de curarlo, pero algo se lo impedía.

-Tonta creíste que sería tan fácil… no lo ves usaste poderes que no son tuyos ahora no podrás usar los tuyos por un buen rato, ese pobre Anbu morirá… ahora ven con nosotros, que estamos retrasados para la boda-

-Por qué quieren que me casé con Yusuke- Sakura los vio desafiante, ya no tenía fuerzas, pero su corazón estaba a punto de salirse podía asegurar que Sasuke estaba allí y eso le daba valor, no importaba que dijera la lógica.

-Creo que no sabes que es conmigo preciosa, que te casaras y ese lindo cuerpo será mío- Hiretsu se acercó a Sakura y reía desquiciado al verla de pies a cabeza y estaba a punto de tocarle la cadera, cuando el Anbu lo tomo del cuello lanzándolo al suelo.

-Si la tocas estás muerto-

-No me hagas reír, eres un debilucho-

-Pero daría mi vida por la de ella porque…-

-No me digas que estás enamorado de Sakura-

-Sasuke Uchiha me encargó su vida y la protegeré-

-Que estúpido es al encargarte esa misión, pero en parte le agradezco que no se interpusiera, parece que se dio por vencido en el amor y solo se limitó a protegerla… Sakura seguro hiciste un buen trabajo al despedirte de él, porque ya sabe que serás mía…-

-Te equivocas no lo aparté, ni siquiera rompí con él, así que sigo siendo la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha-

-Ya verás que te haré olvidarlo, te daré tanto placer que me rogaras por estar a mi lado –

-¡Eso nunca!-

-Estás segura puedo asegurar que eres virgen y así yo seré el único hombre en tu vida-

-Cállate desgraciado- el Anbu con mucha facilidad atrapó a Kyoaku por atrás y estaba a punto de atravesarlo con su espada, cuando Hiretsu le lanzó un kunai en la herida que le había hecho antes y soltó la espada, sintiéndose muy mareado. Sakura sacó fuerzas y se acercó a su protector, pero Kyoaku aprovechó que se distrajo al verla cerca y lo pateaba una y otra vez. Sakura no pensaba desesperada en cómo salir de esa, sin dañar a Sasuke, mientras sintió que su corazón se estremecía y entendió el por qué.

El Anbu se levantó y trató de atacar a Hiretsu, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas a como estás ahora puedes morir y eso no lo soportaría, podemos estar separados, pero vivos, tú lo sabes, estamos juntos en esto-

Sasuke bajo la máscara se sorprendió, esta vez estaba seguro que ella lo había descubierto, pero ¿cómo?. Si se había esforzado en no delatarse, pese a la tentación de mostrar todo su poder y acabar a los sujetos.

Los Yukimura aprovecharon para contraatacar y lanzaron su ataque se hielo combinados, estaban perdidos, pero Sakura empezó a lanzar golpes acompañados de fuego y el chidori nagashi, paralizando al enemigo y neutralizando los picos de hielo que estaban a punto de atravesarlos, como último acto de desesperación y esforzó su vista al máximo, llamas negras se hicieron presentes y extinguieron el hielo de los Yukimura, gracias al Mangekyō Sharingan que apareció en su ojo izquierdo y el fuego amenazaba con propagarse en el cuerpo de sus atacantes, ellos se quitaron las camisas, pero el fuego continuaba, Sasuke empezó a incorporarse ver su ojo sangrar así, era la señal de lo que su chica sufría, pero Sakura detuvo las llamas muy fácilmente, él quedó anonadado sabiendo lo doloroso que era usar un poder así para los ojos, por el control que ameritaba y Sakura lo lograba sin dificultad, Kizashi tenía razón, Sakura dominaba sus poderes de forma excepcional, no podía moverse pues Yami lo había dejado fuera de combate con un viento oscuro, su identidad estaba a salvo, pero su energía había disminuido de forma considerable, pero agradecía ser de ayuda para Sakura de esa forma.

Al verse en aprietos y siendo Yami el único, aún con energía, le pidieron que se encargará de Sakura, el chico sonrió triunfante y se acercó a Sakura, ella exhausta y con su ojo sangrando aún rodeo al Anbu y su cabello rosa lo cubrió, había crecido como secuela de la aceleración de células en su cuerpo.

-Sakura debes huir, yo debo cuidarte Kakashi lo ordenó y yo…-

-Ya no finjas Sasuke, se que eres tú, no me engañas-

-Pero… te equivocas ¿sientes mi chakra? ¿a caso es la de Sasuke?-

-No lo es, puedo decirte que es diferente, pero mi corazón me dice que eres tú, mi Sasuke, mi Sasuke-kun el que estés fuera de mi vista, no significa que estés fuera de mi mente, te agradezco que estés conmigo siempre-

-Sakura eres la única que mueve mi mundo y es verdad, siempre lo supe eres la mejor analizado y más si se trata de sentimientos, no podía dejarte sola en esto, estamos conectados, pero debes salvarte, usa mi energía completa y…-

-¡No! ahora te protegeré, nuestros poderes se sincronizaron, pero estoy quedándome sin nada, no uses tus poderes porque los seguiré absorbiendo, además ellos no saben quién eres, solo yo, en cuanto te saque de aquí te sanaré, ahora…-

-Sakura debes venir conmigo, ustedes deben irse y esperarnos en la casa del Daimyo-Yami intervino al ver al Anbuen mal estado y fue acercándose lentamente.

-No, tu debes irte primero y ese Anbu…-Hiretsu se puso de pie y ayudó a Kyoaku.

-No le pondrán una mano encima, yo lo cuidaré es mi compañero y no dejaré a un camarada- Sakura tomó del hombro a su guardaespaldas, ocultándolo.

-No, Yami debes deshacerte de él- Hiretsu se sintió celoso al ve como Sakura protegía a ese Anbu.

-Tengo un plan… espera-Yami se agachó para hablar con Sakura.

-Sakura yo estoy de tu lado… solo finge que me obedeces, no te preocupes que me llevaré al Anbu también, te llevarás una sorpresa- Yami lo dijo en susurros.

Al ver que la pelirrosa desactivaba el sharingan y parecía hacer caso a Yami, los Yukimura se sorprendieron.

-Calma me llevaré a Sakura y a su amigo, ella debe estar presentable, así puede cambiarse, Masayuki debe estar esperándola-

-Pero te dije que…- Hiretsu se calmó al ver que Yami le giñaba un ojo, porque seguro había persuadido a Sakura diciendo que le perdonaría la vida al susodicho, pero eso significaba que en el camino mataría al sujeto, así que accedieron y vieron como Yami cargaba a Sakura y al Anbu, uno en cada hombro.

Los Yukimura empezaron a saltar para llegar a la casa de Yusuke, pero Yami aún no llegaba con Sakura, eso les inquietó, más a Kyoaku.

-Porque tarda tanto, ese Anbu no era tan fuerte y Sakura estaba agotada, acabarlo era fácil-

-Cálmate seguro está jugando con la chica, después de todo estaba casi en harapos, viste lo hermosa que se puso con el cabello largo-

-El no haría eso, no se mostraba interesado en ella, es tan diplomático que no arriesgaría a perder la amistad de Konoha, no la mancharía-

-Si tienes razón, hasta parece que no le interesan las mujeres-

-Tal vez le intereses tú- Hiretsu sonrió burlonamente.

-Cállate idiota- Kyoaku se estremeció solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Se sentaron a esperar, mientras eran atendidos por unas cortesanas. Hiretsu preguntó a una de ellas por Masayuki y ella le indicó que estaba en otro lugar preparando a Sakura.

-Lo ves dicen que están preparando a tu futura esposa, siempre tengo razón… y Yusuke debe estar con su novia-

-Si ahora estoy más tranquilo, pero no quiero que tarden mucho- Kyoaku mentía, tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **…...**

Yami llegó a una cabaña y allí bajó a Sasuke y Sakura, recostó a Sasuke en una cama, que estaba cubierta con cortinas negras, Masayuki ya se había encargado de ocultarla y dejado unas prendas para que se cambiarán, Yusuke estaba preparando el eclipsado de poder que tenía la energía se Sakura acumulada, pero si la llevaba cuando ella curara a Sasuke se podría descontrolar y delataría su ubicación. Yami tomó rápidamente varias prendas que estaban en una mesita y las cambio por unas livianas y ropa interior que preparó, eso los haría caer en tentación.

-Cúbrete con esto- Yami le entregó una blusa sin mangas a Sakura y se giró para que se quitará las vendas – luego le puedes dar el pantalón a tu amigo-

-Te lo agradezco- Sakura se la colocó – Ya puedes voltearte-

-Ahora puedes curar a tu amigo y quitarle su máscara, para que veas de quién se…- Yami no pudo terminar porque Sakura ya estaba tomando la mano del Anbu.

-Sasuke mi amor pronto estarás bien –

-Pero cómo… ya sabes quién es –

-Si y tu también-

-Así es pero tú desde cuándo-

-Lo sospechaba desde que salimos de Konoha, pero fue durante la batalla que lo confirmé- Sakura quitó la máscara de Anbu y la colocó a un lado de la cama.

Yami sonrió definitivamente ellos se amaban y dejarlos allí solos un tiempo podría ser beneficioso para que la pasión floreciera, el que la chica fuese virgen era un peligro, pues Kyoaku estaba obsesionado con eso, sabía que pronto se casaría con Sasuke, pero si el chico estuvo sumido en la oscuridad, dudaba que tuviese tiempo de buscar placeres carnales, además se rumoraba que en Konoha había dejado a una novia y ahora que estaba junto a ella era obvio que gozara su juventud, pero fue sacado de sus retorcidos pensamientos, pues Sasuke abrió los ojos y la vio llorando, su Sakura nuevamente preocupada por él. Extendió una mano y le limpio una mejilla.

-Sakura… perdón te estoy haciendo llorar otra vez-

-No es así lloró porque estás así por mí… no debí dejarte se lado yo…-

-Yo lo hice antes y se que es para proteger a quien amas-

-De hecho si deben estar preocupados Sakura corre peligro, Kyoaku quiere casarse con ella y al consumar su matrimonio engendrará a unos seres fuertes, pero seguro ustedes ya… bueno me entienden verdad- Yamiquería llevarlos a pensar en ello y al verlos sonrojarse comprendió que ellos no habían intimando, su plan de respaldo dio fruto, el solo quería que ellos se unieran para procrear a su esperado títere y si ya estaba en el vientre se Sakura y Kyoaku la tomaba después no le molestaba, algo de su energía en ese estado seria absorbido por Sakura y seguro el Yukimura moriría porque solo Sasuke podría hacerla suya si sus poderes estaban sincronizados

-A todo esto tú ¿quien eres? y ¿por qué nos ayudas?-

-Lo lamento, por no haberme presentado pero debo fingir también, soy Yami Kurohoshi y encontré a los hermanos Yukimura cuando planeaban seguir los pasos de Uchiha, parecen que quieren gobernar el mundo, pero yo estaba enfermo y deseaba vivir y Hiretsu me ayudó con su poder de retener el daño, como lo hizo con Masayuki, ella también me ayudó, pero cuando Kyoaku se interesó en la chica ya no me gustó, además a orillaron a Yusuke a construir el aparatucho, por un momento creí que era lo correcto, pero se está saliendo de control y ahora quieren a Sakura. Aspiran a más, así que prefiero que ustedes que son más fuertes que yo los acaben, porque se que tendrán hijos poderosos-

-Gracias… así lo haremos, los derrotaremos- Sakura seguía vio a Yami y tras darle una sonrisa se giró a Sasuke, pero el pelinegro vio por un momento a Yami que se descuido y sonreía malicioso al contemplarlos. Eso no era mala espina y seguro tenía intenciones ocultas, pero si los Yukimura eran sus enemigos ahora podía recuperarse mientras Sakura estaba a su lado, pues no haría nada en contra se ella. Yami soltó las cortinas dándoles privacidad.

Yami salió y Sasuke fue perdiendo el conocimiento, Sakura empezó a limpiarle el rostro y luego aplicó jutsu médico, al verlo respirar tranquilamente se recostó a su lado.

 **…...**

Kyoaku se paseaba de un lado a otro, no había rastro de Sakura, mientras Hiretsu bebía con una cortesana, se desesperó de verlo casi teniendo relaciones frente a él que de un golpe lo quito de encima de la chica. La mujer salió despavorida colocándose la yukata para que no le vieran los senos.

-Por qué lo hiciste, estaba a punto de…-

-Lo vi idiota, pero no puedes esperar-

-Lo dices porque tú no lo has hecho con Sakura y después de verla casi sin ropa me imagino que no llegarás al matrimonio-

-Sabes que si lo hago antes, no servirá de nada, debemos casarnos porque así nadie podrá quitármela, Konoha puede reclamarla y adoptar a nuestro hijo y ese estúpido de Sasuke darle su apellido, además así podré dominarla, porque en los votos yo haré mi jutsu especial, el cual la obliga a jurarme lealtad-. Kyoaku sonrió sentirse ya su dueño. Un mensajero llegó y Hiretsu recibió la nota.

-Dice que Sakura ya está con Masayuki y que a e quedará una noche en lo que se recupera, mañana la podrás ver-

-Está bien, ahora debemos dormir y recuperar nuestra energía también-

-Pero antes quiero terminar lo que dejé a medias-

-No tienes remedio, pero mañana te quiero aquí puntual-

Hiretsu salió agitando la mano y abrazó a la chica que aún lo esperaba, ambos entraron a una habitación retirada de la de Kyoaku y se entregaron al placer carnal.

 **…...**

Sakura empezó a despertar y se vio abrazada a Sasuke, la cama era muy cómoda y ella se sentía a gusto así, junto a él. El pelinegro corrió un poco la cortina que daba a la ventana y la estrechó más, la luz de la luna le dejó ver sus hermosos jades, suspiró y le dio un beso, ella se sonrojó por el acto, él sonrió. Amaba verla así, ella era tímida con él y una fiera con el resto. De pronto al pasar su mano por su cintura bajo esa prenda tan liviana, sintió su piel tan suave y la electricidad los golpeó, Sakura recordó que solo traía puesta las prendas que Yami le dio, sonrojándose, Sasuke se alejó avergonzado, ahora ella sonrió al verlo así, tímido con ella, de pronto vio como su vista se posó en su pecho y cuando se vio a si misma noto el escote que dejaba ver parte de sus montañas. Se cubrió avergonzada.

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y se fue a cambiar al pequeño baño, se mojó la cara para recuperarse de sus tentaciones y sus prendas de Anbu lavó, para estar preparado para seguir con la farsa, pero notó que solo un pantalón y una camisa liviana le entregaron, frunció el ceño, eran igual que las de Sakura, pero imaginó que se debía a la estación.

Sakura se levantó buscando algo para ponerse debajo de la blusa o se le notaría todo, encontrando ropa interior negra en la mesita, aprovechando que Sasuke no estaba se quitó la camiseta y se puso la lencería, estaba acomodándose el sostén, cuando Sasuke salió aun con la camisa en la mano, pero en cuanto vio a Sakura parada, con su ropa interior negra, una llama lo invadió, soltó la camisa y en segundos la tenía de la cintura y sus bocas a centímetros. Atrapó sus labios y una faena de besos inició, Sakura se dejaba llevar, mientras se acomodaron en la cama, en lo que se separaron para tomar aire, Sasuke se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y sus labios se unieron otra vez, con sus manos acarició sus hombros y los besos fueron más intensos, los tirantes se deslizaron por los movimientos, Sasuke bajó los besos hasta su cuello y Sakura no pudo evitar gemir, se aferró a su espalda, el pelinegro gimió también y unieron sus labios nuevamente, sus manos se entrelazaron, mientras el contacto y la pasión los invadía para luego…

* * *

 **Gracias de nuevo!**

 **Alela Chan gracias por darme tu confianza y permitirme ver tus historias, son geniales. Los fics nos han unido.**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sayounara!**


	25. Chapter 25

**KONBANWA**

 **Doumo Arigatou**

 **Por sus felicitaciones, ya un año, es increíble aprecio cada review que me dejan y los comentarios en el facebook.**

 **Traté de actualizar hoy que no hubo capítulo del anime y a la espera de Sasuke Shinden, ya saben el Sasusaku es a su manera que ya está marcada pensamientos y momentos que solo un buen fan sabe decifrar.**

 **°Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **°Mis personajes: Yusuke, Masayuki, Hiretsu, Kyoaku y Yami.**

 **Gomen por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren, se nos pasan jejeje**

 **Sin más a leer**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

 **"ANSIEDASES"**

Sasuke estaba dejándose llevar por el amor contenido, era inevitable no estar así, cuantas veces estaría al borde de la tentación, siempre que besaba a Sakura y tocaba su piel, algo dentro lo impulsaba a seguir, pero esta vez había algo extraño en su cuerpo que lo inducía a seguir.

Sakura sentía que no podría evitarlo como las veces anteriores, de nuevo estaba junto al amor de su vida y cuando estaba así entre sus brazos el amor la cegaba, pero algo la impulsaba a seguir con desenfreno.

Ambos estaban llenos de pasión, los besos eran cada vez más hambrientos y poco a poco sus instintos les pedían más y más, pero por alguna razón la ropa seguía en su lugar, Sasuke subió la sábana tapándose medio cuerpo y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar un paso más que no fueran besos y caricias.

-Sakura… yo… no… puedo más… pero…-

-Sasuke… algo… no… está bien-

-También… sospechas-

Sakura solo asintió, pues medio hablaban, porque no podían dejar de besarse y las caricias continuaban, hasta que ambos se detuvieron con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Sus manos se estrecharon con fuerza y dejaron sus labios que ya estaban hinchados, en paz, mientras jadeaban para recuperarse. Sasuke la vio hermosa con su cabello largo regado sobre la cama, unió su frente con la de Sakura y ambos sonrieron.

-Dispersión- dijeron al unísono.

-Sabia que podríamos parar- Sasuke sonrió.

-Así es, ese sujeto no sabe con quién está jugando- ahora fue Sakura la que sonrió desafiante.

Ambos se sentaron, recostándose en el respaldo de la acogedora cama.

-Hay un genjutsu en toda la habitación y eso nos hizo liberar los deseos- Sakura se sonrojó y evitó ver a Sasuke.

-No te avergüences, yo soy el que empezó todo, haciéndote caer en el, pero me alegra que tú siempre estás tomando el control- Sasuketenía un leve colorete en sus mejillas.

-No lo entiendo, ese sujeto nos ayudó… ¿por qué aplicaría un genjutsu para que nosotros… tú sabes?-

-Debe tener algún interés personal, pero también tengo muchas dudas… ¿Qué obtendría si tú y yo…-

-Tal vez para hacer enojar a Kyoaku-

-Así se llama ese estúpido que quiere casarse contigo-Sasuke hizo aparecer el Sharingan.

-Así es, y el otro es su hermano...es Hiretsu –

-El actor… sospeché de él… todo es mi culpa, no soy un buen ejemplo, es porque me vieron hacer maldades, como lo contó Mifune, ellos están siguiendo mis pasos-

-No es así Sasuke, tú no buscabas el poder de esa forma, fue la venganza la que te guiaba y yo sabía que en el fondo eras bueno y que al lograr lo que te habías propuesto preferirías morir que estar en ese mundo, además siempre habrán jóvenes que intentarán obtener poder y gobernar el mundo, pero nosotros no lo permitiremos-

-Siempre tienes razón por eso debo velar porque eso no pase y que tú estés a salvo, por eso hice mi viaje de redención –

-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun perdón- Sakura empezó a llorar.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón, soy yo el que debe hacerlo –

-Pero te oculte todo e intenté venir sola, sabiendo que no podría verte otra vez y sin romper el compromiso… eso fue egoísta-

-Pero yo lo hice antes, te aleje lo más que pude y no funcionó porque te ame y extrañé aún más, esos días que vi el mundo de otra forma me di cuenta que ya no debía alejarte-

-Es verdad eso me pasó te extrañe mucho y mi amor se hizo más fuerte-

-Lo sé y siempre estás conmigo… te lo agradezco tanto por no dejar de amarme-

-Sasuke eso no podría hacerlo- Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo te amo cada vez con más locura- Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente.

-Ya no tengo miedo porque estás conmigo –

-Juntos encontraremos la manera de sacarte de esto… tú padre me dijo que estás en peligro, absorbes la energía vital, pero no temas yo te ayudare a encontrar la solución-

-Papa es genial entonces también lo hizo contigo, por cierto como te enteraste de la boda, si le dije a Kakashi que no te dijera nada-

-No lo hizo, solo me dio una carta explicándome todo y me mostró el pergamino, así que no habló-

-Kakashi-sensei- Sakura sonrió.

-Creo que Kakashi sabía que tú me gustabas desde que estuvimos en las misiones- Sasuke hizo un puchero.

-Ay Sasuke- Sakura lo abrazó, él la estrechó mas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban semidesnudos.

Sakura se alejó sonrojada y se cubrió con la sábana, Sasuke parecía de lo más normal, pero solo fingía.

-Vamos a dormir y mañana seguiremos con la farsa, seguro ese sujeto estará actuando también-

-Pero Sasuke… dormiremos juntos?- Sakura se acomodó un mechón y evadía la mirada de Sasuke.

-Si lo haremos porque así podremos saber qué pretende Yami-

-Si tienes razón, lo mismo pienso pero…-

-Tranquila prometo no hacer nada, ya no estamos bajo la influencia del genjutsu y hemos dormido como compañeros no te preocupes- Sasuke soltó las cortinas y se acomodó en su almohada, volteándose para darle espacio a Sakura, pero su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, le costaba mucho recuperarse cuando la tenía tan cerca, pero lo ocultaba muy bien.

Ella se deslizó lentamente en su lugar y sin quitar el sonrojó de sus mejillas se tapó con la misma sábana, pues aún estaba en ropa interior y Sasuke parecía que dormiría solo en ese pantaloncillo.

-Como puede estar tan tranquilo, tal vez es porque no soy tan proporcionada y le es fácil controlarse- pensó.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero el cansancio podía más y poco a poco se fue apoderándose de ellos, Sakura fue la primera en quedarse dormida y al darse cuenta Sasuke, pasó su mano por la cintura de la pelirrosa y se durmió.

Los rayos del sol alumbraron la habitación, pero las cortinas seguían ocultando a los enamorados. Yami entró sigilosamente esperando verlos en una situación comprometedora, seguido por Yusuke y Masayuki. Y así fue al correr las cortinas, Masayuki se sonrojó al verlos dormidos solo tapados con la misma sábana, parecía que estaban desnudos.

Sasuke empezó a despertar al sentir la presencia de otros seres y se aferró a Sakura protegiéndola de cualquier ataque. Ella al sentir la presión en su cintura abrió los ojos y vio a todos asustada.

Yami sonrió perversamente y Sasuke lo notó. Cuando Sakura hizo un intento por levantarse Sasuke se lo impidió y ella comprendió que algo había notado.

-Sakura disculpa no queríamos importunar- Masayuki fue la primera en hablar.

-No te preocupes tú sabes que Sasuke y yo somos novios- Sakura sonó de lo más tranquila, pero por dentro estaba muy avergonzada "ahora pensaran que Sasuke y yo dormimos juntos… bueno si lo hicimos, pero no pasó nada y ellos creerán que si y Sasuke tan tranquilo Shannaro".

-¿Y qué quieren?¿porque nos molestan?- Sasuke hablo de forma intimidatoria.

-Bueno es que debemos aclarar muchas cosas – Yusuke trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Claro adelante, solo nos podrían dar unos minutos… ustedes saben debemos cambiarnos- Sakura se sentó tapándose aún más.

-Ponerse ropa dirán- Yami sonrió triunfante.

Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke vio a Yami con enojo.

-Calma Uchiha ya nos vamos- aunque no quería admitirlo ver a Sasuke así le daba miedo.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y esperaron pacientes, mientras platicaban.

-Kyoaku estará furioso cuando se entere de esto- Masayuki estaba nerviosa.

-Lo se creí que ellos no… bueno que Sakura era virgen aún-Yusuke bajó el tono de voz.

-Lo era-Yamiparecía orgulloso al decirlo.

-Quieres decir que fue su primera noche juntos… Sakura perdió su virginidad aquí-Masayuki se asombró.

-No solo ella, Uchiha también lo era-Yusuke sonrió un poco al recordar que en Konoha lo había molestado con eso.

-Yami si lo sabías porque insististe en que se quedarán en la misma habitación y en ¡la misma cama!- Masayuki estaba molesta, porque parecía que Yami lo había premeditado todo.

-Se supone que fueron compañeros también… la tentación deberían haber evitado. Por eso creí que lo harían, pero me equivoqué-

-Seguro no pasó nada y estamos sacando conjeturas apresuradas- Yusuketrató de calmar a Masayuki.

-Eso dices tú, pero se los mostraré…"tiempo de excitación cobra vida" y las imágenes de lo que el vio y escuchó apareció flotando en burbujas.

Los chicos vieron como la cortina estaba corrida y la luz tenue no dejaba ver con claridad, pero se escuchaba como Sasuke y Sakura respiraban deforma entrecortada y uno que otro gemido pudieron escuchar. Tanto Masayuki como Yusuke se sonrojaron y más aún cuando Yami se acercó a la cama y vio a Sasuke sobre Sakura, ella solo se veía aferrada a la espalda del pelinegro, mientras se besaban y el pelinegro solo estaba cubierto con la sábana de la cintura hacia abajo, vieron cuando sus manos a unieron apretándose y la visión desapareció.

-Ahora están seguros, no vi más, porque creo que ya saben que llegaron al cielo –

-Ay por Dios y si resulta un niño de todo esto – Masayuki se tapo la cara.

-Eso no puede ser, Kyoaku la matará, eso arruinaría parte de sus planes –

-No creo que la mate, le importará más el poder y creo que la mantendrá como una esclava y tal vez adopte al niño como suyo… Sakura debe derrotarlo con lo que él piensa la dominará-

-Claro que no, yo no lo permitiré, defenderé a ese niño a como de lugar, será mi esperanza de vivir en este mundo, de cambiar ya no quiero vivir en esta oscuridad-

-Yami tus intenciones son retorcidas, lo que quieres es apoderarte del pequeño por eso los pusiste en tentación con tu genjutsu de excitación-

-Así es debía hacerlos caer antes, porque ahora si la boda se lleva a cabo y Kyoaku piensa que es virgen nada malo pasará y a como ésta Sakura, absorberá energía de ese estúpido Yukimura, si hubieras visto usar el Sharingan y el amaterasu, fue sorprendente cuando mezcló su energía con la de Sasuke, así que quizá la boda no se realice y de hacerlo, el bebé tendrá energía Uchiha y Yukimura, yo obtendré ese poder y viviré así hasta que sane y absorba toda esa energía eso será mi salvación y de lo mejor–

-Para ti tal vez, pero Uchiha no te dejará que le toques a sus seres queridos-

Sasuke y Sakura estaban escuchando todo, tras la pared. Y se vieron alarmados.

-Sabia que algo tramaba con nosotros, pero no dejaré que les haga daño-

-Por eso aplicó ese genjutsu y te lo agradezco… pero recuerda que no estoy embarazada tú y yo no hicimos nada –

-Sakura yo… por un momento me confundí yo…- Sasuke se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Tranquilo yo te comprendo, y me alegra saber que me protegerás y a nuestro bebé- Sasuke la vio sorprendido -Cuando lo tengamos- Sakura le sonrió divertida.

-Hmp- Sasuke sonrió pícaramente, para luego atrapar sus labios.

Luego se vieron decididos, para seguirle la corriente a Yami y así poder llegar a los Yukimura y terminar con todo de una buena vez, sin embargo se sentían ansiosos, algo se venía y querían estar listos para soportarlo.

-Yo ayudaré para proteger a Sakura tranquilos, no me expondré estoy enfermo, después de todo un enfrentamiento contra ellos me acabaría, si Sakura no roba el poder deKyoaku no hay problema, será fuerte con el poder Uchiha y el Haruno, mezclados hacen más poder.

Sakura y Sasuke salieron terminando la conversación de los planes de protección del supuesto bebé ya engendrado.

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar- Sakura interrumpió al saber que mientras Yami creyera eso estaría de su lado.

-No hay problema estábamos conversando de algo genial-Masayuki por un momento de emociono de imaginar a Sakura embarazada.

-Ahora vamos al grano –Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse.

-Sakura lo siento tanto, te metí en un gran problema por cobardía, te oculte lo que planeaban estos sujetos porque creí que lo solucionaría, pero fallé, mi padre está corrompido por el poder de Hiretsu y envío a muchos a prisión, entre ellos Hidate y ahora dejó libre a Masayuki, pero Kyoaku te quiere a ti-

-Tranquila, lo entiendo, lo haces por las personas que amas, al igual que yo, por eso estoy aquí, porque no quiero dañar a nadie más… por eso no quería involucrar a Sasuke, sabes que le quito energía, hace poco use su Sharingan y el amaterasu-

-Yami me lo contó todo, pero sabes que eso te ha ayudado a sobrevivir, por eso acepté que viniera como Anbu, así ellos no sospecharán-

-Entonces tú sabías que el vendría-

-Si, por eso ocultamos su presencia gracias a los poderes de Masayuki y con el poder de Karin-

-Ya veo, por eso no percibo su presencia-

-Así es, aún está haciendo efecto el brebaje, contaba que lo descubrieras hasta estar segura con él acá, pero su amor es muy fuerte no pueden estar ocultos-

Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron y él le tomó la mano.

-Pero bueno, ahora debemos poner todo en marcha, ves, este es el Eclipsador de Chakra, seguro has sentido que algo te llama y te roba energía- Sakura asintió -Es porque fue creado con tu energía, es otra disculpa que te debo, pensé en traerla y al entregarla a los Yukimura salvar a mi país, pero todo tomó otro giro, cuando ellos te atacaron y le incrustaron tu sangre, porque ahora es parte de ti y querrá unirse contigo tarde o temprano y la energía que resulte será grandísima, incontrolable-

-Yo robaré energía de todos, lo preguntó porque lo he sentido, cuando uso mi poder obtengo más del debido y los que me rodean parecen perderlo, he deducido que llegaré a robar toda la energía que me sea posible, por eso me aleje de Konoha y sé que tú lo sabes, por eso me hiciste venir de forma legal, con esa farsa-

-Eres brillante, todo lo que me has dicho es cierto y fingí lo del matrimonio, pero Kyoaku piensa que te enviaron a casarte con él, porque cree que si lo hace, al consumar el matrimonio la energía será calmada y él no solo engendrará un hijo con ese poder sino que también podrá obtener un poco. Ganaría poder al máximo y así gobernaría el mundo amenazando con robarles energía con tu ayuda y la de su hijo, si no le obedecen-

-Pero si la energía se contamina con otro antes, no servirá-

-Claro ahora ya no importa, porque ustedes… bueno Sakura tú energía ya no es pura-

Sakura se arrebolo y Sasuke evitó verlos.

-Pero ahora debemos seguir fingiendo que yo no he tomado a Sakura- Sasuke estaba sonrojado, pero tranquilo, haciendo que los presentes fueran los que se sintieran incómodos.

-Si Sasuke, tú seguirás siendo el Anbu protector y yo me encargaré de hacer que te permitan estar al lado de Sakura, recuerda que seguiré fingiendo también que sigo de su lado-

-Me parece excelente-

-Haremos de todo para salvar a Sakura, porque es por mi culpa que está metida en esto –

-No Masayuki no es así-Yusuke la abrazó.

-¡Claro que si fue por salvarme y a que precio!... si me hubiese negado…-

-… Ahora estarías muerta Masayuki y eso no lo soportaría-

-Yusuke pero los papeles se cambiaron, Kyoaku quiere a Sakura y ella no tiene porque pagar por mi salud –Masayuki lloraba, mientras se acercaba a la camisa de Yusuke.

-Claro que sí Masayuki, soy médico y mi prioridad es la salud, debo velar por tratar de sanar a todo el que esté en mis manos-Sakura se acercó para hablarle con cariño.

-Sakura eres la mejor ninja Médico que he conocido, no solo por tu profesión, sino por tu calidad humana-

-Antes de morir quiero dejar a muchos a salvo – Sakura sonrió amargamente.

-No Sakura no morirás, lo evitaremos- Yami estaba siendo de lo más sincero, después de todo quería a ese bebé que supuestamente ya estaba engendrado.

-Pero se que eso pasará si no puedo controlar la energía-

-Pero tienes el mejor control de chakra- la voz de Sasuke sonaba algo quebrada.

-Sasuke tiene razón, por eso me atreví a continuar con el proyecto, tú has sobrevivido a todo y tu sincronización con Sasuke por el amor que se tienen te ha hecho usar menos energía de otros-

-Lo sé, pero es necesario no usarla más o no podré contenerme y no quiero obtener la energía de los niños, en Konoha mis amigas están esperando bebés, saben, no me perdonaría si algo les pasará a esos inocentes, si eso pasa yo…-

-No lo permitiré, Sakura no te dejaré sola, sabes que siempre estamos conectados- Sasuke la estrechó frente a todos, reconfortándola.

-Ahora debes cambiarte porque Kyoaku ya está desesperado y si no te ve empezará a sospechar-

-Pero ya me puse esta ropa-

-Sakura pareces un Anbu-

-Pero es lo que encontré-

-Cuando sea el momento lo harás, pero ahora debes usar la ropa que preparé para ti y que alguien ocultó- Masayuki vio enojada a Yami.

Masayuki entró empujando a Sakura para ayudarla a ponerse hermosa, cuando salió dejó a Sasuke deslumbrado y con unas fuerzas renovadas, no permitiría que Sakura dejará de existir.

Los cinco se dirigieron a la casa de Yusuke y allí los recibió Hiretsu, guiándolos hacia la habitación de su hermano.

-Mi bella Sakura te he esperado con desesperación, para que nuestra boda se lleve a cabo y juntos gobernaremos al mundo-

-Yo no me casaré contigo, he venido a pedirte que desistas de tu idea de gobernar al mundo, porque esa te llevará a la perdición, recuerda a Madara-

-Pero yo no seré como ellos, lo haré al estilo Sasuke-

-Pero el desistió, sabía que no podría hacer maldades y terminar bien, en el fondo siempre fue bueno y si quieres seguir su ejemplo entonces debes hacer lo correcto y dejará a esta gente en paz-

-Ya lo veremos-

-¿Lo considerarás?-

-Si… pero tú debes considerar mi propuesta de matrimonio-Kyoaku empezó a caminar hacia Sakura, levantado la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Eso es un chantaje- Sasuke se interpuso y le empujó la mano.

-¡Yami el Anbu sigue vivo!- Kyoaku vio desafiante a su aliado.

-Calma, es el guardián de Sakura y llegamos al convenio de dejarlo estar aquí hasta que Sakura decida quedarse contigo, es protocolo, mientras siga sin aceptarte, cualquier cosa que le hagamos será una ofensa en contra de Konoha-

-Solo porque lo pones de es manera lo dejaré vivir, pero en cuanto Sakura decida lo correcto… tú te irás de aquí-Kyoaku con su espada señaló a Sakura.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, eso le permitiría seguir al lado de Sasuke.

-Ya que estamos en un proceso de prueba te quedarás aquí, en una de las habitaciones que está aislada frente al estanque, hasta que la luna este llena–

-El Anbu viene conmigo-Sakura se aferró del brazo de Sasuke.

-Sakura me pides mucho pero… está bien confiaré en ti, puedes quedarte con él-

-Y no quiero guardias cerca-

-Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no eres… no puedo acceder a todo, mis guardias deben estar cerca-

-Por lo menos deja el lado que da al estanque sin guardias, quiero meditar-

-Está bien, todo por mí futura esposa- Kyoaku sonrió, mientras veía como el Anbu apretaba los puños.

-Quiero ver una prueba antes de que te retires-

-No es correcto-Sasuke intento detenerlo.

-Calma no le hará daño- Hiretsu alejó al Anbu de forma pacífica, mientras lw hacia una señal a Yusuke.

Yusuke se acercó a entregar el Eclipsador de Chakra y Sakura se espantó, más sabía que debía seguir soportando por el bien de todos.

Kyoaku soltó la esfera y está empezó a girar, Sakura empezó a sentir como su energía se escapaba y todos vieron como despedida una energía rosa y era absorbida por la esfera. Sakura empezó a sudar y sin querer a atraer chakra de los presentes, pero era demasiado para los Yukimura y principalmente para Yami que con su pérdida de poder por su enfermedad se deterioraba, además cada vez que usaba su poder se excitación su salud empeoraba. Sakura al verlo así, controló su energía. De pronto la esfera empezó a brillar y Sakura no pudo parar, los sirvientes empezaron a caer uno por uno y luego la mayoría de los habitantes que estaban en cercanías de la mansión del Daimyo.

Sakura se sobre esforzaba por parar, pero no podía, vio con angustia a Sasuke, que debajo de la máscara ya estaba con un rostro confuso, pero eso no fue limitante para acercarse y tratar de ayudar, en cuanto la tocó del hombro, Sakura quedó estática porque su energía se mezcló con la de él, por la confusión solo Yami se percató.

Sasuke aprovechando esa energía, trató de contrarrestar pero empezaba a agotarse y si se excedía, se pondría en evidencia. Más energía llegaba de toda la región y Sasuke sentía el dolor de Sakura al tratar de expulsarlo, de pronto la esfera de forma acelerada se dirigía a Sakura para incrustarse en su interior y Sasuke con toda su velocidad la atrapó, neutralizándolo, con su poder, Sakura cayó agitada y Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos, Yusuke corrió a tomar la esfera y guardarla para que no hiciera más robos de energía.

-Es sorprendentemente, ahora absorbe casi todo el chakra… pero me pregunto si lo soportaremos- Hiretsu se veía preocupado.

-Claro que sí cuando seamos uno, a los Yukimura no nos pasará nada- Kyoaku sonrió ladino.

-Ya viste lo que puede hacer, ahora déjala-Masayuki abogó por Sakura

-Esta bien…Anbu, puedes llevarla a descansar, debe estar en excelentes condiciones para nuestra boda-

Sasuke se giró a Kyoaku con el Sharingan activado, empezaba a perder el control, aún con Sakura en sus brazos, pero ella le tocó una mano, para que no se delatara, inmediatamente tomó el control y la cargó siguiendo a Yami, quien lo guiaba a la que sería la habitación se Sakura.

Los guardias rodearon el lugar y Sasuke entró dejando con toda delicadeza a Sakura, luego se quitó la máscara y desafiante se volteo a Yami.

-Si tocan a Sakura yo me encargaré de acabarlos, sin importar nada, la están matando –

-Lo sé y créeme que no estoy de acuerdo, Kyoaku está loco, si la esfera se fusiona con Sakura estaremos perdidos, note que la neutralizaste, esa puede ser nuestra salvación creo que tú puedes ser el que acabe con todo, pero sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?-

-Si tendré que sacrificarme-

-No te preocupes yo cuidaré de ella, Kyoaku piensa que Sakura es aún una doncella y si ella es pura cuando la tome el poder quedará no solo en los hijos que engendre, también en el y eso lo hará inmune a los ataques-

Sasuke escuchaba atento, Yami le estaba dando información relevante y aprovecharía a sacarle más.

-Y si descubre que Sakura no es tú sabes… que ella y yo-

-Se alarmara… sus planes se saldrán de control y temo por nosotros, pero al menos Sakura sobrevivirá y ella podrá luchar contra él, también tú que puedes ayudarla y no se olviden de mí-

-Y dime tú que ganas con ayudamos-

-Yo solo quiero ver a su hijo, del los poderosos Sasuke y Sakura, el fruto de su unión y así vivir, necesito ser salvado y nadie ha podido hacerlo, pensé en Masayuki, pero no logró nada, luego pensé en Sakura, al depositar sus poderes en un recipiente, para que no la dañara, como lo propuso Yusuke, pero la esfera que era mi esperanza no ha podido lograrlo, espero a un ser con la mezcla de sus poderes para que me ayude a sanar, porque no solo necesito poderes sanadores, también visuales o mi poder ocular se perderá… cuando me enteré que Sakura y tú estaban de novios, algo alumbró en mi oscuro interior, porque los poderes Uchiha cambiarían mi destino-

-Lo que tú quieres es poseer a nuestro hijo –

-No exactamente, cómo se te ocurre-

-Porque yo lo viví Orochimaru deseaba usar mi cuerpo y así vivir con mis poderes-

-Pero yo solo puedo controlar-

-Entonces mi hijo sería una marioneta para tus fines egoístas–

-Tal vez… pero Sakura acaba de tener compasión por mí-

-Porque ella es muy buena… demasiado –

-Porque está contigo y te perdonó-Yami sonrió al ver a Sasuke cambiar su rostro a uno más tranquilo.

-Si perdonó a este tonto-

-Lo sé no creas que no los he investigado, mi madre decía que si nuestro poder se unía al Haruno otra perspectiva giraría a nuestro triste destino, porque solo sobrevives si tú poder se usa con otro clan sanador y que sea de elemento tierra, y los Haruno lo tiene, pero son muy escasos y todo por nuestra culpa, descubrí que muchos camaradas fueron asesinados por su poder porque los Haruno nos prolongaban la vida, pero ellos morían, así que se redujo el clan Haruno y el Kurohoshi sobrevivió, más tarde los hijos que quedaron fueron muriendo, por la extraña enfermedad que avanzó y vino un Uchiha, Itachi era su nombre y trató de combinar su poder con el mío, a través de nuestros poderes oculares, pero solo estuvo mi enfermedad un momento, además me permitió ayudarme con otros sanadores, por eso era mi interés en Masayuki, pero por no ser Haruno, falló, eso significaba que el poder Uchiha y Haruno combinado era capaz de sana el deterioro visual, pero como solo puedo controlar y no poseer mentes, ni cuerpos, el resultado de un ser con esos poderes mezclados, sería mi salvación y no quiero perder lo único que me afianza como legítimo Kurohoshi y tal vez el último porque he deseado dejar un legado, no de hijos porque, es obvio que si trató de tener descendencia moriré y ellos también, además me di cuenta que nuestro poder no se salvaría con unirnos a un Haruno sino con obtener su ayuda mezclada con la de otro similar al nuestro para que el balance continuara-

-Itachi lo supo-

-Creo que sí, pero lo ocultó porque me dijo que su hermanito estaba interesado en una Haruno, pero que no forzaría nada, para que estuvieran a salvo y que le hubiese gustado conocer a su sobrinos-

-Itachi sabía que Sakura y yo nos amábamos… pero ahora no podrá ver a nuestros hijos –

-Sasuke no te pongas triste, Itachi lo hará desde el cielo –Sakura lentamente se incorporó y tomó la mano se Sasuke.

-Yo le agradezco por darme el adelanto, además me dijo que yo sí conocería a ese ser, ahora veo que tenía razón-

Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron, Yami había sido un anclaje con el pasado de Itachi. Para Sasuke era traer a su hermano a su vida, el cual esperaba verlo feliz con una hermosa familia y lo mejor, sabía quién era esa mujer, Sakura Haruno. Para Sakura saber que el ser más querido para Sasuke en su familia, creyó en ella para acompañar a Sasuke.

-Bueno Yami creo que no eres malo después de todo-

-Jajaja Sakura definitivamente Sasuke tiene razón, erea demasiado buena… ahora descansa que estoy seguro que Kyoaku vendrá a verte en la noche-

-Gracias- Sakura le sonrió haciendo que Yami se sintiera incómodo.

Sakura durmió unas horas, velada todo el tiempo por Sasuke, quien mantenía su máscara a un lado de Sakura, escuchó unos pasos y se puso en alerta.

-Soy Yami, debes tener más cuidado, di Kyoaku te descubre estarán en problemas-

-Pero aún no pueden percibir mi chakra-

-Pero olvidaste la máscara y además… estas en la misma habitación y junto a Sakura-

-Hmp-

-Lo ves tengo razón, descuida… estaré atento y si bueno, quieren hacer algo más adelante-

-Yami verás-

-Sasuke calma… tiene razón necesitamos privacidad-

Bueno coman traje para ambos y luego pueden ducharse yo estaré vigilando–

Así lo hicieron después de comer se ducharon, Sakura primero y luego Sasuke, cuando Sasuke salió la vio nuevamente en una de esas camisetas que Yami acostumbraba a darle y empezaron a sentir lo mismo de la vez anterior-

-Sakura lo sientes-

-Sí, parece que activo el genjutsu-

-Definitivamente quiere asegurarse de que nuestro hijo sea concebido-

-Sasuke-kun eso me apena- Sakura se puso toda roja.

-A mi también, pero es la realidad- Sasuke sonreía divertido, más un tinte rojoa penas visible apareció en sus mejillas -Espera- Sasuke la tomó de una mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Sakura se asustó.

-Se acerca seguro es para vernos otra vez-

-¿Y qué haremos?-

-Darle gusto-

-¡Que!- Sakura se sorprendió al sentir como con cuidado la acostaba en el piso de madera. La tomó desprevenida, pero le correspondió los besos. Esas mariposas en su estómago aparecían.

Cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta tomó una mano de Sakura y la sujeto haciendo presión, ella comprendió que debían hacerle creer a Yami que su plan daba frutos, pues aún no podían confiar en él, pero en realidad eso no les costaba nada, pues lo disfrutaba.

Yami sonrió al verlos, Sasuke bajó su mano por la cintura de Sakura, acariciándola y subiendo un poco la camiseta, ella lo besaba de forma apasionada, mientras Sasuke le exigía más besos. Yami triunfante salió creyendo que todo marchaba como lo esperaba.

Sakura dejó de corresponder los besos y Saukd frustrado tuvo que dejar de acariciarla, deseaba seguir con su preciosa tentación.

Sakura se paró sonrojada y tras ayudar a Sasuke a levantarse se encerró en el baño para cambiarse, salió hermosa, como una princesa. Después de quedar embelesado Sasuke la acompañó hasta el estanque para contemplar el atardecer, ella se recostó en el hombro de su amado y este la atrajo hasta su pecho, estaban juntos pero sabían que deberían enfrentarse a los Yukimura y que uno de los dos saldría mal librado, pues ambos pensaban en sacrificarse por dejar al otro con vida.

Un ruido los alertó y ambos se tensaron, era Yami corriendo la puerta apresurado

-Chicos Kyoaku viene… Sasuke tú máscara no la olvides-

Sasuke estaba terminando de cubrirse cuando Kyoaku entró como ráfaga congelada.

-Hermosa definitivamente eres hermosa, tu cabello todo en ti empieza a enloquecerme- Kyoaku tenía una mirada maliciosa -Anbu aléjate-

-No puedo dejarlos solos –

-Tranquilo no pasará nada... quédate aquí y yo iré con Kyoaku y Yami adentro- Sakura empezó a caminar dejando a Sasuke intranquilo e imponente.

Yami se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke, para hacerle saber que el protegería a Sakura.

-Tranquila, solo vine a verte porque me preocupé por tu salud, pero veo que ya estas mejor, gracias a tus poderes, cada vez deseo más que seas mía-

-Aun no lo decido, déjame pensarlo más-

-Claro tomate tú tiempo, un día más no hará nada –

-¿Un día?-

-Si será la noche de luna llena, porque dirás qué sí-

-Eso crees, pero-

Kyoaku sacó la esfera y empezó a quitarle energía a Sakura, haciendo que ella cayera débil-

-Lo ves gracias a la prueba que hicimos, ahora descubrí que puedo dominarte jajajaja-

-Ya verás-

-Calma Sakura… Kyoaku déjala o la agotaras y eso no es bueno si quieres que se case contigo-

-Tienes razón… buenas noches querida, te veré mañana- Kyoaku salió y dejó aún a Yami con ella. Al notar que ya estaba muy lejos Yami la Ayudó a pararse y ella se aferró a su mano temblando-

-No te preocupes averiguaré como lo logró y que ja cambiado en sus planes… ve con Sasuke, él te reconfortara-. Yami cada vez que estaba con ella se sentía extraño, como si sus planes tomarán otro rumbo.

-Gracias- Sakura salió a encontrarse con Sasuke, a quien salió de los arbustos.

Bajó la capa que cubría su rostro y al verla sentarse en el piso de madera se acercó, ella se veía triste, pero aún así le sonrió con su calidez que hacía en él maravillas, pero que en el fondo sabían que algo los estaba separando y esas ansiedades cada vez eran más certeras.

Sasuke parecía en trance al verse reflejado en sus ojos y con su mano extendida hacia él, la luna se reflejaba en la laguna y los bañaba con su luz faltaba muy poco para que estuviese en todo su esplendor.

-Sakura te amo tanto- Sasuke tomó su mano y la magia se hizo presente.

-Y yo Sasuke te amo con todo mi ser- ella sonrió.

Sasuke puso sus manos unidas en su pecho y la besó tiernamente, haciendo a un lado todos los problemas, porque ese momento era irreemplazable, entre ellos, que se desconectaron de todos y las manos de Sasuke fueron buscando la cintura de Sakura y las de ella el cuello de su amado, que no escucharon cuando la puerta se corrió.

-¡Sakura traidora!... ese sujeto que te está besando es…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y seguimos en el próximo.**

 **Sayounara!**


	26. Chapter 26

**KONNICHIWA**

 **Subo este capítulo por la felicidad de ver el episodio 484 de El Libro del Amanecer: El Hombre Explosivo. Estuvo genial, la animación muy buena y las peleas principalmente los rostros de Sasuke y Sakura, sin contar con los gestos de Sasuke XD**

 **Gracias por sus reviews siempre los leo, también por responder al llamado del Facebook. Todos los lectores son valiosos para mí.**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole y por su atención Arigato Gozaimas**

 **°Anime Naruto**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mis personajes: Hermanos Yukimura, Yusuke y Masayuki**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **C** **APÍTULO 26**

 **LA FLOR MÁS BELLA**

-¡Sakura traidora!-

La voz alarmó a Sakura, estaba perdida, ahora todo el esfuerzo de Sasuke se perdería y aún no habían logrado nada, más que conseguir más problemas.

Sasuke se preparó para lo peor, tendría que acelerar todo para salvar a Sakura. Sin embargo ambos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Así que le has sido infiel a Sasuke con ese Anbu y ahora a mi hermano, por eso la insistencia de dejarlo cerca, eres una mujerzuela-

Sakura no se movió para que Sasuke se colocara la máscara, sabiendo que por el brebaje no lo había detectado y que al estar ella de espalda lo escondía, luego se volteó.

-Eso no es cierto yo no le soy infiel a tu hermano, no lo he aceptado y en cuanto a Sasuke...-

-Fui yo quien la besó… estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conocí y nunca pude acercarme hasta ahora porque desde que Sasuke regresó su amor es oficial y no pude evitarlo-

-Que haré contigo debo decírselo a Kyoaku, seguro te matará y a ti Sakura, agradece que eres la doncella que lo hará gobernador del mundo y que fuiste la víctima o correrías con la misma suerte-

-No le digas por favor, el Anbu es lo único que me acompaña de Konoha, no se repetirá, estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando entraste-

-Y si llegamos a un acuerdo-

-Sakura se tenso, seguro no era nada bueno ahora tendría que obedecer a Hiretsu para seguir con el plan original.

-Yo quiero que pases la noche conmigo...-

-¡Que!-

-Estás loco no dejaré que toques a Sakura, te mataré en el momento en que lo intentes-

-Calma solo quiero que Kyoaku piense que ella confía en mí, y así hacerle creer que ella me escucha y no sospeché de lo que tramo. Para ello debo tenerla cerca, es mi as bajo la manga. Realmente quiero salir bien librado, últimamente lo veo más desquiciado y eso no me conviene, yo quiero el poder, pero también gozar ya que descubrimos como mantenernos vivos y quiero los ojos de Sasuke-

-Pero ¿cómo? no entiendo-

-Sakura linda en verdad crees que Sasuke se quedará cruzado de brazos, mientras estás aquí, en cualquier momento vendrá por ti y yo quiero aniquilarlo y que mejor que tenerte, porque me atrevo a decir que tú eres lo más importante para él, después de todo era un hombre totalmente frío y despiadado, yo lo vi actuar así y pensé que el Kazekague se equivocaba al decirle que aún podía regresar, que encontraría la luz, lo creí incapaz de amar, pero parecía que el mandatarios de Suna conocía que si lo hizo, ahora descubrí que eras tú, Sakura-

Sasuke sintió un peso tremendo en su corazón, esos recuerdos eran dolorosos, porque Hiretsu tenía razón, había sido un desalmado y lo que temía se estaba haciendo realidad, sus seres queridos serían blanco fácil para dañarle, pero cuando luchó contra Chino se dio cuenta que ya no tenía miedo de mantener contacto con las personas, porque los había hecho a un lado cuando deseo tenerlos cerca y cambiar su vida junto a ellos y principalmente con Sakura, porque ella era todo el amor que él podía tener en su oscuro y frío corazón, ella era esa luz que lo acompañó siempre, no podía perderla, no lo permitiría. Si ya se había decidido por ella como el nuevo camino que seguiría.

-Que ganarías con eso- preguntó el Anbu.

-Ser visto como el más poderosos, Kyoaku les impondrá miedo a todas las naciones porque te tendrá a ti como arma, pero a mi me temerán porque seré reconocido como el que acabó al último Uchiha y tú me ayudarás a implantarme sus ojos, así que yo tendré su poder-. Hiretsu reía a carcajada.

-No será fácil, Sasuke es muy poderoso y te acabará- Sakura lo veía desafiante.

-Pero serás mi rehén y así Sasuke no se atreverá a tocarme-

-No lo creo yo te detendré ahora mismo – Sasuke se abalanzó contra Hiretsu, pero se detuvo al ver que Sakura era puesta frente a él.

-Lo ves yo fui el que le dijo a mi hermano que usara la sangre para obtener más control y él no sospechó que sería su perdición, porque fue con mi poder de control, así que ahora quien puede dominarte soy yo-

Sasuke estaba inmóvil, pensando en cómo salir de eso, mientras Sakura estaba preocupada, se estaba convirtiendo en una carga para Sasuke, cuando se sintió que estaba en la misma línea que él. Se había propuesto acompañarlo sin recibir una negativa de parte de él y ahora que por fin la dejaba acompañarlo en su vida, aparecían ellos para separarlos.

-Eso es un truco sucio Sasuke no te dejará hacer nada y mucho menos a Sakura- Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Así, Sakura qué dices tú, si te confieso que como plan B he decidido atacar a Konoha si tú no colaboras-

-Yo… me temo que..-Sakura empezó a derramar lágrimas y Sasuke pasó de enojado a triste, otra vez el amor de su vida lloraba por su culpa -acepto estar a tu lado… pero por favor no le hagas daño a Sasuke, si quieres puedo ser tu arma y así no necesitarás los ojos de Sasuke y también deja fuera a Konoha-

-Tentador, pero aún no lo sé se supone que debes darle una respuesta a mi hermano y la luna llena estará pronto en todo su esplendor-

-Yo seguiré negándome y tú podrás hacer lo necesario para que yo esté a tu disposición- Sakura apretó sus puños.

-Muy bien ahora estás a salvo Anbu, cuídala hasta que todo termine-

-Que le harás entonces-

-Lo mataré por supuesto, ya me confesó que te ama, sería como tener a tu amante bajo mi techo, ya que Uchiha quedará fuera –

Sasuke apretó sus dientes y deseo aniquilarlo allí mismo, pero tendría que seguirle el juego, ahora que estaba claro que Sakura corría peligro bajo su control.

Hiretsu salió del lugar y encontró a Yami, quien había escuchado todo.

-Kyoaku te espera, dice que has tardado mucho-

-Solo estaba asegurando mi futuro-

-Quieres a Sakura también-

-Eso no te incumbe… aunque ¿estás del lado de mi hermano al cien por ciento?-

-Sabes que mi propio bienestar es mi prioridad-

-Lo sabía, entonces estarías de acuerdo en pasarte a mi lado, si traiciono a Kyoaku-

-Cuenta con ello-

-Muy bien, sigue vigilando a Sakura porque ahora seré yo quien la poseerá en la noche de luna llena –

-Ahora que lo mencionas porque la luna llena tiene que ver en todo esto, si hasta que yo lo recordaba no estaba en el plan solo la boda-Yami puso su plan en marcha, debía averiguarlo como lo prometió.

Hiretsu estaba a punto de revelar más de lo que deseaba Yami, porque por primera vez hablaría de eso.

-Fue Kyoaku el que lo descubrió, mientras salimos a probar los poderes de los nuevos ninjas médicos artificiales, en unos registros de un tipo que admiraba a Itachi, Shin era su nombre y mi hermano prácticamente se lo robo al ver que el tipo estaba devastado.

Según él, la luna puede hacer mayores los poderes de los Uchihas, planeaba hacer un pacto con Itachi, pero Sasuke acabo con su propio hermano y eso lo hizo dejarlo de lado, sin embargo, Kyoakudescubrió que se podía hacer con otra persona gracias a nuestros poderes y ese cambio consiste en hacer que dos almas creen ese lazo de lealtad para poder dominar al otro, no de complementar, como seria con Itachi. Así que la persona que sea dominada, no podrá escapar aunque este en desacuerdo, el otro lo sentirá todo el tiempo y lograr que haga lo que desees. Solo puede hacerse en noche de luna llena con un toque de nuestra sangre que manipula a la perfección y de Sakura que ahora posee más poderes sanadores y de Uchiha o sea que es doble la dominación porque Haruno es tremendamente poderosa y si domina los Uchiha y roba de otros, es como el plan original de ese sujeto. Además Sakura es doncella y el pacto con nosotros debe hacerse con calor ya que mantenemos uno corporal muy bajo, a veces matamos a nuestros amantes porque los congelamos, fue una maldición de nuestra madre porque escapo del País de la Nieve, de un sádico que deseaba poseerla, así que ella se encontró con un samurái y se casó con él, pero cuando el hombre los encontró le aplicó un poder de Chakra y su sangre se enfrió al máximo, así que mi madre se salvó gracias a una chica que pasaba por el lugar y era ninja médico, además de doncella y así pudo purificar nuestra sangre, gracias a que había luna llena porque los poderes sanadores también se incrementan en luna llena, pero en el país de nuestro padre sufrimos por ser diferentes y nuestros padres que fueron los que nos amaron sinceramente, murieron el día del ataque de Sasuke en el país del Hierro, nuestro hogar. Allí vimos que él se revelaba a todos y era muy poderoso con esos poderes, además de ser el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, eso nos dio la idea de gobernar el mundo y callar a los que nos despreciaron, no pudimos tener novia hasta ese día, porque ese sujeto Tobi, fue el que mató a nuestros padres y como Sakura tendrá esos poderes, al concebir un hijo bajo esa influencia, el pequeño podrá ser más poderosos, porque tendrá los Haruno, Uchiha y Yukimura. Eso le hará aniquilar a Sasuke, por qué crees que no se preocupa por él? Sabe que podrá vencerlo, su meta es asesinar a Sasuke porque ese sujeto le lavó el cerebro-

-Ya veo y que pasa si Sakura ya fuese de Sasuke… en cuerpo y alma –

-Bueno… a mi no me importaría si tiene un hijo de ese Uchiha, yo la perdonaría porque después de todo le haría creer que es mi hijo y sería igual de poderoso, más adelante tendría otro que fuese mío, yo dejaría a Sasuke no soy tan despiadado jajajaja porque solo le confesaría que tuvo un hijo con Sakura cuando ella ya haya sido mía, eso lo volverá loco –

-Pero sabes que un Uchiha al volverse loco, por perder el amor de su vida es sumamente poderoso-

-Si lo sé, pero yo podré enfrentarlo para entonces… pero porque me dices esto… a caso ¿Sakura ya no es virgen?-

-¡Es simple curiosidad! ¿Cómo podría saberlo?-

-Con tú genjutsu de incremento de euforia pudiste hacerla caer con ese Anbu, ya confesaste que no estás de acuerdo con Kyoaku, sería como tu traición o a caso sabes algo de ella y Uchiha, ¿ella se entregó a él?

-Solo tenía curiosidad, si vamos a ser cómplices, debo saber esas cosas –

-Mas te vale… ahora solo trata de esta junto a ella, no debes permitir que mi hermano le haga nada –

-No te preocupes así lo haré-

 **…...**

Sasuke y Sakura se veían fijamente, pero ninguno decía nada. Trataban de asimilar lo que había pasado, Sasuke se preparó para lo peor, ella se estaba sacrificando por él. En ese momento lo comprendió, ella era fuerte e inteligente seguro tenía planeado algo y no se lo diría.

-Sakura no debes preocuparte por mí, yo sabré que hacer, soy astuto, no me menosprecies- En cuanto vio los ojos de deSakura reaccionó al tono de voz que usó, pero ya era demasiado tarde ella ya lo había tomado por mal, ella estaba espantada.

-No lo hago… ¿eso crees?, no me extraña señor engreído siempre te crees autosuficiente- Sakura no pudo evitarlo, esos ojos la taladraban, después de todo Sasuke era así y si se molestaba, era por ella, pero en esa situación ella también actuaba a la defensiva.

-Y tú ¿no haces lo mismo?- Ya no había marcha atrás ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la tensión y su orgullo salió a relucir.

-Sabes que…-

-Déjame hablar primero-

-Lo ves túquieres ser el primero…Sasuke dame una razón para no…-

-Te amo-

Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no era la respuesta que imaginó, al ver a Sasuke en ese plan, pero la desarmó, él la veía fijamente con esa reacción que esperaba, sus ojos se empañaron y sintió perder el equilibrio.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla, mientras ella mojaba su chaleco.

-Ahora lo entiendes, es el amor por ti, que me hace actuar así, estamos en problemas podemos separarnos por eso… que tal si escapamos, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a la "Flor más bella" de Konoha y de todo el mundo-

-Sasuke sabes que me encantaría, siempre deseé escuchar estas palabras, yo te acompañaría al fin del mundo, lo sabes, y en ese entonces no luche por acompañarte, me conformaba con esperarte, claro con esa esperanza que solo tú y yo comprendimos, pero ahora es diferente Konoha, el mundo entero, corre peligro y solo tú puedes ayudarme, se que amas la aldea tanto como yo y no podemos dejar que sea afectada por nuestro amor, porque entonces no podríamos vivir sabiendo que nuestros camaradas fueron derrotados por nuestro egoísmo, qué le diríamos a nuestros hijos, la voluntad de fuego no ardería en ellos, me avergonzaría de crearles un futuro así… nosotros sabemos que debemos hacer lo correcto-

-Porque siempre tienes razón, eres la voz de la conciencia en mi vida. Sakura Haruno juntos lo lograremos, pero prométeme que no harás nada imprudente, sobrevivirás-

-Sasuke Uchiha veo que aceptaras mi ayuda… pero ambos sobreviviremos-

-Eres la persona más lista que conozco y la más terca–

Sakura hizo un mohín y Sasuke sonrió de lado, mientras la abrazaba.

 **…...**

Yami entró y los encontró sentados frente al estanque, contempló a Sakura un momento y sintió algo extraño en su interior, asumiendo que era esa conexión de su clan con el de ella, porque él no se estaba enamorando de ella, estaba seguro, pero era como si deseara ser iluminado de esa bondad.

-Yami acércate estamos listos para enfrentar lo que venga y necesitaremos de tu ayuda, verdad Sasuke-kun-

-Hmp-

-Gracias Sakura, pero no entiendo cómo me tomas en cuenta en tu plan para salvar tu vida, no sabes lo que he hecho hasta hoy, ataque a personas inocentes para sobrevivir-

-Porque estabas solo, sé que no es justificación pero si no tienes lazos con amigos que te ayuden a enfrentar tus problemas te puedes ir por el camino equivocado-

-Sakura tienes un gran corazón y el lazo que tienes con Uchiha es enorme, espero algún día merecer tu confianza-

-Debemos planear todo- Sasuke no dio más rodeos como era de costumbre.

Yami sonrió y empezaron a charlar, para enfrentarse a los opresores.

-Antes debo contarles lo que averigüe sobre la luna llena –

Yami transmitió lo que le confesó Hiretsu, a medida que avanzaba Sasuke sentía crecer su furia y Sakura que la agonía la atormentaba.

-Muy bien todo listo y manos a la obra- Yami se veía por así decirlo, feliz y eso que la batalla sería grande, pero esa energía que ambos tenían le daba esperanza.

 **…...**

Unos minutos después Kyoaku apareció seguido de su hermano.

-Yami has hecho un buen trabajo, ahora yo la acompañaré-

-No yo me rehúso, aún no lo decidí, por favor…-

-Sakura ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza –

-Hermano yo me quedaré con ella, para que lo piense mejor y mañana a primera hora te lo aseguro te dará una respuesta- Hiretsu empezó con el plan.

-Si por favor déjalo aquí-Sakura siguió la corriente ya lo había prometido.

-Sakura confías más en él que en mí… él es un mujeriego y si me traicionas Hiretsu y la seduces-

-Sabes que amo a Sasuke, no le haría algo así, además el Anbu me acompañará-

-Aun no lo sé yo no…-

-Sakura es virgen y sabes que no me gustan así-

-Kyoaku no te preocupes yo estaré vigilando, además solo faltan unas horas ya son las doce-

-Bueno entonces iré a esperarte en la habitación principal-

Kyoaku salió no muy convencido. Sasuke se quedó en un rincón, velando a Sakura, con el Sharingan activado bajo la máscara, -Sakura fingía dormir, pero estaba preocupada por el resultado de todo eso, que le era imposible cerrar los ojos.

Yamiera otro que veía a Sakura desde el sillón que colocó para descansar, ese hijo que ella llevaba en sus entrañas debía ser protegido por él, con todas sus fuerzas.

Hiretsu sonreía malicioso, pues sus planes estaban tomando otros rumbos y eso le divertía de sobremanera. Mientras Kyoaku se paseaba de un lugar a otro, sabía que estaba a horas de lograr su más ambicioso deseo, pero algo en su interior le decía que se adelantara a los hechos.

 **…...**

Sakura se levantó, ya era de madrugada y Kyoaku no tardaba en llegar. Los otros tres acompañantes se pusieron en guardia.

Así fue entró Kyoaku a los pocos minutos, seguido de Masayuki, -Sakura sentía que au pecho latía a mil por hora, ver a la pelimagenta allí no pintaba a nada bueno, se suponía que ella debía estar junto a Yusuke como lo habían planeado. Algo había cambiado y eso significaba problemas.

Hiretsu y Yami desconocían lo que pensaba su líder, ahora debían deducir lo que pasaba.

-Muy bien Hiretsu lograste persuadirla-

-Hermano sabes que siempre cumplo lo que me propongo- Hiretsu vio a Sakura para que la pelirrosa captara entendiera que debía fingir.

-Así me gusta y tú Yami, llévate al Anbu.

Yami se acercó a Sasuke y lo tomo del brazo, sabía que se no hacerlo, se descubriría, aún temiendo el resultado pues aunque le costaba admitirlo, le temía.

-Soy su guardián y debo saber lo que ocurre, aún no es tu prometida, ella es mi responsabilidad y no pienso dejarla-

-Anbu solo eres un sirviente, además Masayuki se quedará con nosotros, no le haré nada-

-Por favor déjanos a solas, si pasa algo más yo te llamo – Sakura esperaba que Sasuke fuera sensato y la escuchara.

Sasuke la obedeció y siguió a Yami, dándole una última mirada a Sakura.

Cuando ya se vio a solas le ordenó a Hiretsu que fuera a traer un pergamino para sellar la decisión de -Sakura.

-No puedes hacerlo después- Hiretsu sabía que su hermano quería deshacerse de él, más no podía vacilar o descubriría su traición, era muy perspicaz.

Al cerrar la puerta, Sasukey Yami se alarmaron al verlo salir, las dos chicas estaba a merced de Kyoaku.

 **…...**

-Ahora sí mi preciosa Sakura… tienes tu respuesta-

-Si-

-Y ¿cuál es?-

-Me quedaré ayudándote, pero no me casaré Contigo-

-Estas segura-

-Si lo estoy-

-Pero serás mi mujer-

-¡Claro que no! Si no me caso no habrá nada más-

-Querida lo pensé anoche y el matrimonio no importa por ahora, me di cuenta que me hiciste perder el tiempo, hoy es la luna llena y pensaste que el matrimonio era importante, pero te digo que no es así, quería hacerlo por las buenas para que estuvieras a mi lado de forma lwgal, para que Uchiha no pudiese venir y llevarte, pero también puedo ejercer derecho sobre ti, si paso esta noche contigo, esta noche te tomaré y el matrimonio vendrá después, cuando ya tengas un hijo mío en tu vientre-

-Estas loco, ahora mismo gritaré y el Anbu vendrá en mi auxilio-

-No lo creo desde el momento en que Hiretsu salió del lugar active una barrera, nada puede salir de aquí a menos que yo lo disponga así-

-Sakura vio a Masayuki quien tenía una cara de espanto.

-Yo tengo fuerza y no lo permitiré-

Kyoaku sonrió como desquiciado y las vio a ambas.

-Lo lamento, pero Masayuki está aquí con el Eclipsador de Chakra para hacerte entrar en razón-

-Le mentiste a Yusuke, le dijiste que si traía esto tú dejarías a Sakura, porque habías llegado a un acuerdo con ella y así se irían de aquí sin pelear-

-Pues mentí… te quería aquí porque ahora eres un rehén más y gracias al Eclipsado de chakra podré huir con Sakura-

-No lo harás- Sakura estaba furiosa cargó energía en su puño y le dio un golpe a Kyoaku, quien cayó de rodillas por el dolor.

Trató de correr hacia la puerta, pero Kyoaku activo la esfera para sanarse y en ese instante el poder de Sakura empezó a desestabilizarse y los de Masayukial ser drenados por la esfera.

Se detuvo mareada y eso lo aprovechó el Yukimura para sujetar a Masayuki.

-Ahora debes venir hacia mí o ella lo pagará-

-Rayos-Sakura empezó a caminar y en cuanto estaba a pasos de Kyoaku, éste la tomó y se echó a ambas en cada hombro. Salió por la puerta que daba al estanque y se evaporó gracias a su poder de hielo.

Sasuke sintió un aire frío en su corazón igual a la ocasión en que casi se desvanece en el río. Iba a entrar cuando Hiretsu regresaba con los pergaminos y fue él quien abrió la puerta dándose cuenta de la ausencia de los tres. Sasuke estaba sumamente alterado y examinó todo, había rastro delgenjutsu. Kyoaku los había engañado, aún se percibían rastros del poder de Sakura, el sabía que ella estaba mal y siguiendo el rastro de hielo con su Sharingan salió tras ellos.

Yami y Hiretsuse quedaron discutiendo, pero en realidad Yami le estaba dando tiempo a Sasuke para que rescatara a su amada y a Masayuki.

-Loa planes han cambiado, debemos rescatar a Sakura o todo estará perdido-Yami estaba nervioso por la salud de Sakura.

-Lo sé, debes ayudar al Anbu y yo la llevaré a otro lugar, seguro a estas alturas ya salió del País del Te-Hiretsu sonreía para el eso era lo mejor.

-Como lo sabes-

-Porque siento el poder de Sakura alterado y a distancia, se mueven al Norte –

-Es por la sangre que la puedes sentir-

-Si, eso es y me servirá de mucho, pero ya perdimos tiempo, vamos-

Los chicos salieron saltando a toda prisa.

 **…...**

Sasuke percibía a Sakura bastante cerca, en el trayecto encontró a Yusuke, quien se dirigía en esa misma dirección.

-Sasukequé ocurre, siento a Sakura y Masayuki moviéndose fuera de nuestro país-

-Asi es Kyoaku ha cambiado de parecer y nos ha engañado, llevándose a las dos-

-Porque enviaste a Masayuki antes de tiempo-

-Recibí un mensaje de Kyoaku, pensé que era tu señal, toma el mensaje-Yusuke le extendió el pergaminos.

Sasuke lo leyó y en efecto parecía rendirse y como clave de que a través de Masayuki, empezaría la estrategia.

 **…...**

Kyoaku las llevó a un claro del bosque y le ordenó a Masayuki que activara su poder de ocultar, para no ser detectados y el lo hizo con su neblina que era aún más poderosa y junto a la de Masayuki era imposible de detectar.

La pelimagenta accedió al ver a Sakura que asentía, pues no dejaría a Masayuki en peligro.

Sasuke con su uniforme de Anbu rastreaba cada lugar, pero los había perdido, la frustración empezaba a embargarlo.

Las horas pasaban y era obvio que Kyoaku estaba esperando para la llegada de la noche.

Sakura se acercó a Masayuki, quien lloraba desconsolada, se sentía culpable por dejarse engañar y tener que ayudar a Kyoaku para secuestrar a Sakura.

-Tranquila sabes que soy fuerte, me las arreglaré usaré todo mi poder, pero debes hacer todo lo que te diga –

-Sakura sé que tramas algo y no es nada bueno

-No te preocupes, ustedes estarán a salvo-

-Pero tú no-

-Sakura le brindó una sonrisa y estaba apunto se continuar con la charla cuando Kyoaku les habló-

-Sakura en unas horas ya no podrás negarte, harás lo que te diga –

-No lo creo, aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

-Se lo fuerte que eres, pero yo podré dominarte, lo que Hiretsu intenta hacerme creer no dio resultado, se que es él quien tiene un poco de control sobre ti, porque su sangre es la que se unió a la esfera junto con la tuya, pero mi poder de control es más fuerte que el suyo, así que el idiota no sabe que ahora yo lo controlaré a él y a ti, quiero destruir a los que se burlaron de nosotros, a los que hicieron sufrir a mis padres y haré que Hiretsuvea que se está alejando de todo. Yo no soy tan liberal como el, he tenido mucho odio y quiero que mis hijos sigan con él-

-Tal vez tu hermano ya se canso de eso, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, aún estás a tiempo-

-Hiretsu es un tonto y ya no hay tiempo Sakura, no hemos podido tener descendencia, sabes lo que eso significa… nuestros padres quedarán en el olvido, los Yukimura estarán acabados a menos que yo te haga mía-

-No Kyoaku así no, yo no te voy a dejar, amo a Sasuke y prefiero morir antes que entregarme a otro chico-

-Bueno no tengo alternativa y tú Masayuki debes darnos privacidad cuando llegue el momento-

-No yo no lo permitiré-

-Estúpida no podrás contra mí-

-Ya verás ayudaré a Sakura aunque me quedé sin energía y…-

-No amiga tú debes vivir y por favor dile a Sasuke que lo amo con todo mi corazón-

-No Sakura no lo haré, porque tú se lo dirás-

Sakura activo el Sharingan que había robado de Sasuke, sabia que estaba cerca por eso podía usar su poder, así que al ver a Masayuki la hizo caer en su poder ilusorio. La sostuvo cuando perdió las fuerzas. Luego de acomodarla en un árbol, se giró a Kyoaku, para encararlo.

-Por favor déjala libre-

-Y qué descubra nuestra ubicación, ya has dejado vulnerable el campo de energía, no puedo arriesgar más-

-Yo le robe parte de su poder, lo recuerdas, ahora yo te ayudaré a ocultarnos, solo debemos movernos y dejarla aquí-

-Sakura me he dado cuenta que tratas de salvar a todos, pero a cambio te estás sacrificando y entregándome tu vida en bandeja de plata… está bien, accedo, vamos ya-

Sakura suspiró y empezó a saltar junto a Kyoaku, dejando a Masayuki, mientras pensaba "se que Sasuke te sacará del genjutsu, y dile mi mensaje por favor".

Sasuke detectó por fin los rastros de Sakura y así llegaron a ese claro del bosque, cuando solo vio a Masayuki se sintió más angustiado, Sakura ya estaba sola a merced de ese desquiciado.

Yusuke inmediatamente estrechó a su amada, quien veía al vacío.

-Que ocurre, está bajo un genjutsu-

-Es el Sharingan, Sakura lo uso para dejarla perturbada-

Sasuke se acercó y desactivo el genjutsu, en cuanto la pelimagenta regreso a la normalidad, se alteró.

-Sakura no lo hagas-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

La voz de Sasuke era tétrica, ya estaba perdiendo el control, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y su Sakura estaba en peligro, sabía que trataría de detener a Kyoaku.

-Ellos se marcharon, el piensa hacerla suya, aunque no estén casados, dice que al dejarla embarazada ya no habrá problema, así que después lo hará, pero ella trata de detenerlo, además descubrió que su hermano está en su contra, esta mas loco que antes quiere matar a los que se burlaron de él y cree que fue casi todo el mundo, piensa matarlos dominando a Sakura y dejar a los que le juren lealtad unos cuantos sirvientes, para poblar con sus descendientes, quería dejarme a mí, para que mis hijos se pudiesen mezclar con los de él y Sakura y así crear otro clan, dijo que por el momento me dejaría. Lo escuché cuando se lo decía a Sakura y me dejaba aquí-

-Debemos encontrarlos-

-Sasuke me dijo que… te ama con todo su corazón-

-Ahhhhh… debo encontrarla-

Sasuke usó su rinegan porque ya no podía sentirlos en ningún lugar, pero ni en otras dimensiones los detectaba, el sol ya casi estaba por ocultarse, la oscuridad empezaba a acompañarlo y eso era lo peor.

 **…...**

Sakura tragó en seco al sentir que Kyoaku la tiraba de la mano y se detenían en una cueva, la oscuridad llegó y la luna empezó a dejar ver su belleza.

-Bueno mujer es el momento, te prometo que seré bueno-

-No me tocarás-

-Sakura se zafó del agarre y tomó su distancia tendría que pelear estaba segura. Kyoaku activo su jutsu lluvia se agujas de hielo, pero Sakura los esquivó fácilmente.

La batalla había empezado y Sakura se sentía llena de energía, estaba segura que lo acabaría, pero Kyoaku sacó su espada y se cortó, Sakura sonrió de lado, no podría dominarla con la sangre, pues ella en su cautiverio pudo condensar la sangre de los Yukimura, para no ser afectada, pero Kyoaku había hecho lo mismo.

-Kyoaku no te funcionará otra vez-

-Oh Sakura no usaré mi sangre en ti-

-Sakura vio como figuras se formaron frente a ella con la sangre, eran clones se sangre, intento alejarse pero no pudo moverse. Las agujas habían formado un círculo y ella había quedado justo en el centro, salieron cadenas de hielo de la tierra, era el chakra de Kyoaku que además formó una prisión.

-No puede ser, no me di cuenta-

-Lo ves pase, las últimas horas desarrollando este nuevo poder y funcionó-

Los clones atraparon a Sakura, ella uso el jutsu de fuego, pero no logró nada, el hielo seguía igual, mientras Kyoaku se paró frente a ella, atravesando el hielo, le tomó del mentón e intentó besarle, pero ella volteó la cara. Trataba de generar energía para soltarse, pero enseguida la perdía.

-Ahora cooperaras- El reía a carcajadas, sacó el Eclipsador de Chakra y lo colocó frente a ella, este empezó a extraer su chakra. Sakura trataba de retener su energía, pero no lo lograba.

-Que estas haciendo, sabes que si ese artefacto se sale de control incluso tú correrás peligro-

-Lo sé pero recuerda que, yo se controlar muy bien mi poder y ahora lo apliqué a la esfera, así que ahora yo la dominó y tú no podrás hacer nada-

-Ya lo veremos-

-Ya perdimos el tiempo la noche será larga, así que mejor vete preparando mentalmente, porque en una horas serás mi mujer-

-Sakura tembló de solo escuchar eso, más porque él tenía razón, no podía recuperar su poder y así estaba a merced de Kyoaku.

Los clones pusieron a Sakura en un claro del bosque, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo, se posicionó sobre ella y la veía lujuriosos. Sakura tragó en secó y empezó a sollozar "Sasuke ven por favor" pensó mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Ahora verás a un hombre en acción-

Sakura le escupió la cara, haciendo que el sonriera más.

-Bueno por fin podré tener a la virginal flor de Konoha-

-Sakura empezó a forcejar, pero mientras más lo hacía su poder disminuía, no lo podía creer su mundo se estaba derrumbando, apretó los puños y se preparó para todo.

-Byakugou no jutsu- las marcas empezaron a salir de su rombo, pero en el instante desvanecieron.

Ahora sí estaba perdida, cuando sintió la mano de Kyoaku en su hombro empezando a deslizar el vestido, pero luego lo rompió.

Una rama de árbol atravesó la mano de Kyoaku, haciendo que soltara a Sakura y al mismo tiempo buscará la dirección de la que venía el ataque, Sakura percibió por un instante a Sasuke y de los arbustos salieron dos siluetas.

-Detente Sakura no es virgen-

Kyoaku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente distrayéndolo de su búsqueda.

-Sakura volteó hacia la voz y vio a Yami junto a Hiretsu.

-Entonces tú Hiretsu… tú te adelantaste-

-Lamento decirte que no… al parecer la chica ya se entregó a Uchiha o al Anbu no lo sé bien, pero alguien ya le robó su pureza-

-¡Mujerzuela!... Me tenías en espera por nada, fingiste ser pura para que no intentara nada… me das asco, has roto mis planes te voy a matar – la espada se Kyoaku se tornó de cristal y la alzó para atravesar a Sakura.

-No lo hagas ¡ella está esperando un hijo de Uchiha!-

La mano de Kyoaku se detuvo y vio a Yami con más furia.

-Que has dicho –

-Lo que escuchaste, ella tendrá al primer descendiente del Uchiha más poderoso-

Kyoaku se paró y soltó su espada, estaba confundido, no sabía que hace, tomarla y mezclar su sangre con ese niño impuro o dejarla y usarla solo como marioneta, sabía que si no era el primero el conjuro no serviría. Se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos y en la confusión Sakura corrió hacia lo más profundo del bosque, sosteniendo el vestido, agradeció llevar su short corto debajo o estaría más expuesta, sabiendo que Sasuke la seguiría y así evitar que le atacaran. Yami se convirtió en el blanco de Kyoaku por haber sido el portador de la devastadora noticia.

-Por qué lo callaste hasta ahora? Eres un traidor seguro quieres algo de ese estúpido Uchiha o tal vez tú lo provocaste, tienes ese asqueroso genjutsu de excitación, seguro lo usaste en ellos, te voy a matar –

-Cálmate no es así, ellos se amaban, eso era inevitable- Yami le daba tiempo a Sakura de correr, pero sus energías no se restablecían, temía que de hacerlo empezará a demandar más poder y el de todo el rededor fuese hacia ella.

Hiretsu que vio a Sakura huir y aprovechando que Yami y Kyoaku estaban a punto de enfrentarse, la siguió, dándole alcance sigilosamente se acercó por detrás.

-¿Sakura a donde crees que vas?-

Sskura se tensó nuevamente el tono en la voz de Hiretsu no le daba buena espina.

-Lejos de ustedes idiota-

-Así eres más linda…-Hiretsu se puso cerca de su oído -Yo no soy como mi hermano tenía un plan B para esta ocasión, seguro Yami ya se los pasó- Hiretsu rompió el otro tirante y Sakura lo sostuvo para que no vieran su top, era otra cosa que agradecía, porque se dejo su indumentaria que siempre llevaba en las batallas.

-No se de que hablas –

-Pero tú cara de espanto me dice lo contrario… se que él esta de tu lado, lo sé por la forma en que te mira, nunca lo vi así antes , te respeta y eso no me gustó, tú serás mía justo aquí y ahora –

 **…...**

Sasuke observaba todo, pues cuando estaba a punto lanzarse a matar a Kyoaku, Yusuke lo detuvo, si lo hacía ahora que dominaba a Sakura era posible que su sangre le ocasionará serios daños a Sakura, además vio a Yami y Hiretsu acercarse, al escuchar a Yami no pudo evitar recordar lo que habían visto con Masayuki y creyó que era verdad.

-Toma el Eclipsador de Chakray yo voy por Sakura-

-Claro ve por ella, es fuerte pero Kyoaku la dejo débil-

Ambos se separaron y fueron por sus objetivos, más Sasuke sentía que con cada segundo su amada estaba perdida.

 **…...**

Hiretsu tiró a Sakura al pasto, y el vestido le quedó por la cintura, él se tumbo sobre ella se quitó la camisa y cuando acarició su mejilla, algo en el se removió, era la misma sensación que sentía cuando intentaba tomar a una chica virgen, no podía hacerlo pensaba en lo que pasó su madre y como gracias a su padre no le sucedió nada, por eso perdonaba a las puras y se dedicaba a gozar con las fáciles.

-¿Sakura eres virgen?-

-Eso no te importa- Sakura abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de verlo confundido.

-Si lo eres, si mi hermano se entera estas perdida… ahora debo... yo no puedo manchar a la flor más linda de Konoha- Hiretsu le puso su camisa y se puso de pie.

-Si la tocas te mato-

Sakura sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar a Sasuke.

-Y qué harás- Hiretsu tomó a Sakura de la cintura y de su mano expulsó una ventisca helada al Anbu, aunque él con su fuego extinguió todo, ellos ya no estaban frente a él.

Hiretsu se introdujo en una habitación subterránea, le ordenó a Sakura entrar y cerró con su prisión de hielo.

Salió para enfrentar al Anbu, pero aún no aparecía, eso lo alteraba sabía que era peligroso para él, por alguna razón le inquietaba, pues aún sospechaba. Recordó la noche anterior, cuando Sakura se besaba con el Anbu, la vio ocultar al chico para que se colocará la máscara, estaba seguro que era Sasuke, pero fingió para obtener poder. Lo usaría a su favor, el respetaba y al mismo tiempo le temía a Uchiha.

Sus miedos se hicieron realidad cuando sintió una espada en su espalda.

-Si me dices en dónde tienes a Sakura yo te perdonaré la vida-

-¿Solo por decírtelo?-

-Se que no le has hecho nada, por eso te doy esa opción-

-Tú eres un simple Anbu déjala ya hiciste una falta y ahora…-

-Tú también lo hiciste estabas a punto de quitársela a ti hermano-

-Si yo pensaba en tomarla, porque Yami me dijo que ella no era virgen… pero ella aún mantiene su pureza-

-Como lo sabes, ella es la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha-

-Es la mujer que ama, pero estoy seguro que no la ha manchado, porque yo no pude hacerlo ella es tan hermosa y tierna que no puedes dañarla-

-Si te dejas llevar por su luz… pero tu hermano no lo ve así-

-Así es, si se entera la guerra poseer y no lo dejaré-

-Pero a ti no te puedo dejar pasar tan fácil- Hiretsu lanzó flechas de hielo y Sasuke las paró e inmediatamente sacó el chidori, pero una rompió su máscara. Se volteó y ocultó su rostro, pero Hiretsu calmó sus ataques.

-Lo sabía eres… tú puedes sacarla ella está abajo-

-Gracias- Sasuke medio giró y sonrió sin la máscara.

Hiretsu le devolvió la sonrisa y luego le dio la espalda.

-Sabes te admiro muchísimo y a Sakura también-

-Lo sé-

Sasuke entró en la cámara subterránea y su corazón latió más fuerte al verla acurrucada en un rincón.

-Sakura-

-Sasuke-kun-

Ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, y la camisa que la cubría cayó al suelo, mientras que el tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso apasionado, que ella correspondió de la misma forma, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentían, pero aun estaban en peligro.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir apoyándome, y como siempre espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**KONNICHIWA**

 **Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí, al igual que los mensajes y respuesta que tiene el aviso por facebook.**

 **Mención especial a:** Kuchiki Uchiha Azucena

 **Que con sus palabras me hizo actualizarlo lo más pronto posible, dije que no pasaría de esta semana jejeje y aunque me atrase aquí está la entrega.**

 **Gomen por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren!**

 **Sin más, a leer y nos vemos la próxima!**

 **°Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **°Mis personajes: Kyoaku, Yami, Yusuke, Hiretsu y Masayuki.**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

 **"EL ADIÓS"**

El beso entre Sasuke y Sakura decía más que mil palabras, a falta de aire soltaron sus labios, pero Sasuke volvió a atraparlos, olvidando por un momento que estaban en peligro.

Sakura estaba feliz de estar entre los brazos de Sasuke y él emocionado de verla nuevamente porque al ver a esos sujetos desearla le hirvió la sangre a tal punto de querer asesinarlos y hacerles pagar por la eternidad.

-Gracias Sasuke, tuve miedo de no poder detenlos… solo quiero ser tuya quiero decir cuando nos ca-ca-semos- Sakura estaba sumamente roja al confesarle sus íntimos deseos.

-Yo me volvería loco si ellos te quitaran tu pureza, porque tu eres parte de mi vida, mi otra mitad y me sentiré honrado el día que por fin seamos uno solo-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, pues le estaba diciendo que la haría suya porque la deseaba así de fácil.

Ella sonrió nerviosa, la respuesta que él le dio los estaba poniendo en evidencia de sus deseos carnales. Sasuke al verla callada y sin mostrarle la luz de sus hermosos ojos, cambió el tema para no hacerla sentir más incómoda.

-Sakura debemos huir, te llevaré a un lugar seguro estás en peligro-

-Lo sé pero no puedo huir debo enfrentarlo-

-No Sakura lo haré yo, Sasuke sabes que soy yo el foco de todo y lo enfrentaré-

-Pero Kyoaku aún no sabe que eres doncella y si se entera… Sakura no lo dejaré tocar te ya lo dije-

-Sasuke-

No dijo más, Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó del lugar. Se encaminó al bosque y se sentaron en lo alto de un árbol. Sakura se acercó a Sasuke quien la observó de lado y posó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Ambos estaban pensando en dar su vida por el otro, así que eran los últimos minutos que podrían estar juntos.

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó y ambos se pusieron en guardia, una espesa neblina los cubrió y se prepararon para lo peor.

-Debes cuidar a Sakura, Kyoaku viene en camino – Yami estaba agitado, pero aún así usaba sus poderes para ocultarlos.

-Y Yusuke?-

-Lo lamento, tuve que dejarlo para venir a prevenirlos, aduciendo que buscaría a Sakura para él, no hemos podido detenerlo, está furioso y temo por Sakura-

-Yo la protegeré-

Dicho esto Sasuke bajó asustando a Sakura, porque era el indicio que Kyoaku se acercaba. Yami se puso frente a Sakura para protegerla. La luz de la luna la iluminaba y Sakura sentía que se acercaba el adiós.

-No se preocupen yo puedo controlarlo además…-

No pudo terminar porque Hiretsu llegó al lado de Kyoaku, parecía que no sospechaba nada de la traición de su propio hermano, pero Sakura lanzó con mucha fuerza a Sasuke, cayendo inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza, para ocultarlo, ahora que no tenía máscara, Kyoaku lo descubriría y eso empeoraría todo. Yusuke se acercó por detrás y lo alejó.

-Bueno Sakura ahora si estarás bajo mis órdenes, nadie se meterá-

-¡Sakura huye el tiene el Eclipsador de Chakra!-

-Ya no te esfuerces estúpido o te irá peor- Sakura vio la sangre que dejó Yusuke cuando se llevó a Sasuke. Entonces lo comprendió Kyoaku estaba usando el artefacto para dejarlos sin chakra, sino curaban a Yusuke moriría, pero cuando estaba a punto de usar su energía sanadora, Yami le habló.

-Sakura si usas tu poder por ese sujeto no podrás controlarlo-

-Yami no te metas esto es entre ella y yo-

-Kyoaku, hermano por favor escuchamos, esto se está saliendo de control-

-Ambos me están traicionado, ya lo sé-

-Hermano no es así-

-Sabes que yo quiero vivir y si la expones entonces hasta nosotros podemos morir-

-Yami eres un cobarde y convenenciero, pero ya estoy harto de escucharte, que pasó con la oscuridad que tenías en tu corazón-

-Aun soy malo, no puedo borrar mi pasado-

-Entonces terminemos con esto de una buena vez, las horas están pasando y ya no habrá tiempo-

-El siguiente mes habrá luna llena también-

-Hiretsu idiota no sabes que está luna es especial, solo habrá otra igual en doce años-

-Pero no lo dijiste, tú eras el que pensaba traicionarnos-

-Idiotas ustedes son mis subordinados, así que olviden esa tontería, deben obedecer nada más-

-Hermano se suponía que juntos dominaríamos al mundo-

-No me hagas repetirlo- Kyoaku hizo a un lado a Hiretsu, creo su espada de hielo y se lanzó contra Sakura, ella se preparó activando el Sharingan y así evadiendo los ataques de la espada, Kyoaku estaba enfurecido y cuando retrocedía activaba el Eclipsador de Chakra, haciendo que sus poderes se incrementaran gracias a los obtenidos de otros ninjas médicos. Así Sakura empezó a sentir que se debilitaba, mantener el Sharingan y defenderse de los ataques, que eran más certeros, le estaban fatigando. De pronto lo notó, Kyoaku aprovechaba en cada acercamiento de su espada para robarle la energía. Si seguía así, en unos momentos estaría acabada. Su respiración se aceleraba y condensó su energía en su puño, cuando Kyoaku se acercó y le estampó un golpe que solamente lo hizo retroceder un poco. Cargó más energía y empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez, pero no podía hacerle mayor daño.

Yamino sabía si intervenir o seguir como un simple espectador, si Sakura se exponía tanto, el bebé estaría en peligro. "solo espero un momento más, si eso haré" pensó mientras seguía observando.

Hiretsu era otro que se mantenía al margen, porque aunque empezaba a temer por la salud de Sakura, quería ver a Sasuke en sección pero él no volvía en di y eso ya era extraño, empezó a sospechar de Yusuke.

En lo que Kyoaku estaba distraído enfrentando a Sakura, Hiretsu de acercó a Sasuke, para comprobar sus sospechas, aún no creía que el gran Sasuke Uchiha quedará mal por un golpe en la cabeza, sabía de la fuerza monstruosa de Sakura, pero por todo lo sucedido no la tenía al cien.

-Yusuke ¿qué le hiciste a Sasuke?-

-No sé de que hablas , Sasuke no está aquí-

-Ya no tienes que fingir, lo sé todo, fui yo quien le rompió la máscara y le entregué a Sakura-

-Y qué quieres lograr con eso, no m digas que cámbiate de bando-

-No exactamente, pero no pude tocar a Sakura porque ella y Sasuke no han intimado-

-Pero yo vi cuando…-

-Seguro Yami te lo mostró con su genjutsu, pero al parecer a él también lo engañaron, es una táctica de Sasuke y Sakura para que mi hermano no la tocará-

-No puede ser, entonces corre más peligro, se está quedando sin energía y sí Kyoaku la descubre… tendremos que Intervenir, pero le apliqué mi energía sedante, no despertará en una hora-

-Pero que estúpido eres, él es el único que puede detenerlo-

-Te equivocas, es Sskura la que puede derrotarlo porque su energía sobrepasara la de tu hermano, no se ha dado cuenta pero está usando la esfera para hacerse más fuerte y eso implica que…-

-…si Sakura activa su energía sanadora la esfera reaccionara a su energía, pero eso significa que ella…-

-Así es, se fusionaran y Sakura podrá derrotarlo, pero a qué precio –

-Ella absorberá toda la energía, todos miraremos-

-No lo sé, ella es muy inteligente sabrá cómo salvarnos, pero ella…-

-Debemos hacer algo y ya-

-Está bien, distrae a tu hermano y yo le quitaré la esfera, así podremos evitar que llegue al punto de sacrificar tantas vidas-

-De acuerdo-

Hiretsu volvió a su lugar y cuando Sakura empezó a atacar con el chidori, el, rodeó a Kyoaku.

-Que haces-

-Te estoy protegiendo, que no lo ves-

-No necesito que lo hagas, si no quieres morir déjame en paz, esto me está asegurando la victoria- Kyoaku sacó la esfera y cuando la mostró justo en su Palma, Yusuke llegó a toda velocidad y se la arrebató, escapando, pero por su herida no avanzaba como lo creyó.

Sakura aprovechó para recuperarse, pero temía por Yusuke que estaba malherido.

 **…**

En el camino Masayuki divisó a dos chicos que acampaban en el bosque, sonrió satisfecha Yusuke la había alejado demasiado y ahora no percibía a nadie, así que les pediría indicaciones.

-Por favor díganme en donde estoy-

-Calma estás herida, tienes sangre en tu ropo-

-Yo no…- Masayuki vio su ropa que no había notado estaba manchada, pero si ella estaba bien, significaba que era Yusuke quien estaba herido.

-Ayúdenme- Masayuki tenía por su amado y por Sakura-

-No temas que el futuro Hokage te ayudará dattebayo-

-Naruto-

-Masayuki eres tú, pero que sorpresa-

-Que bueno que eres tú y Sai oh esto es grandioso necesito que me ayuden Yusuke está herido y Sakura corre peligro, no sé si Sasuke ya la encontró-

-A que te refieres, ellos están en Konoha- Sai extrañado veía la angustia en la cara de la chica.

-No es así, ellos están aquí, por nuestra culpa y ahora Sakura puede morir-

-Eso no pasará si el Teme está con ella no lo permitirá, Sakura-chan es todo para él dattebayo-

-Si lo sé, pero temo que a como van las cosas uno de los dos cometa una locura para salvarse entre ellos-

-Pero nadie nos informó, qué cree Kakashi al dejarnos al margen, cuéntanos todo Masayuki-

A pedido de Naruto la pelimagenta los puso al corriente, pero tanto él como Sai no pudieron ocultar su asombro al escuchar que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron intimidades, si ellos mejor que nadie sabían de los arrebatos de pasión que tenían, pero que les ganaba la vergüenza y el pudor.

-Yo creo que eso es… como decirlo bueno ellos son unos puritanos, no creo que el Teme lo haya hecho –

-Yo tampoco lo creo de Sakura, aún así, debemos ir a donde están-

-Así se habla después de todo somos parte del equipo también dattebayo-

Sai escuchó la voz de su chica llamándolo e inmediatamente se puso en contacto.

-Dime querida-

-Sai querido escúchame muy bien, el sexto dice que tú y Naruto están cerca del País del Té, deben ir y…-

-Buscar a Sakura y Sasuke-

-Así es pero ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Acabamos de enterarnos de todo por Masayuki-

-Entonces están cerca-

-No, ellos se han internado en el bosque muy lejos del País del Té, pero tranquila que aquí está su mejor amigo dattebayo-

-Amor debes decirles que los ninjas médicos están perdiendo su energía-

-Oh Hinata mi amor tú dulce voz hace que quiera ir a daré un beso ya te extraño a ti y a nuestro bebé –

-Naruto, después lo harán, ahora recuerda a que vas-

-Lo se pero el amor que le tengo no lo puedo ocultar Shi shi Shi- Naruto frotó su nariz con el dedo índice, haciendo que a Ino le saltara una venita en la frente.

-Naruto ya párale!-

-Eso lo dices porque Sai no te lo dijo-

-No es eso… Ash Narutotú siempre jugando-

-Lo siento amargada-

-Que dijiste!-

-Nada ahora vamos a salvar a Sakura-chan y al Teme-

-Si- contestaron Sai y Masayuki al unísono.

-Ahora ustedes descansen, solo comuniquemos si las cosas empeoran, recuerden que le hace daño a los bebés o eso leí- Ino y Hinata se calmaron sonrojadas, sus chicos se preocupaban por ellas y por sus pequeños eso era lindo para ellas.

 **…**

-Ahora ese estúpido de Yusuke sabrá de lo que soy capaz, su propio invento lo llevará a la tumba y tú Hiretsu pagarás por haberme distraído- Kyoaku le lanzó una ventisca haciendo nula la visión de su hermano, y en lo que las agujas de hielo le provocaban muchas heridas, aprovechó para esconder la espada y asesinarlo. Sakura con el Sharingan más desarrollado pudo ver la trayectoria y lanzó un tronco para desviarla, enfureciendo aún más a Kyoaku.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? No me digas que él si te interesa o no puede ser Hiretsu se aprovechó de que Sasuke te hizo suya y te tocó ¡Noooooo!-

-De qué hablas solo tienes eso en la cabeza deja mis intimidades fuera de todo- Sakura se sonrojó ya estaba hartándose de escuchar la misma cantaleta y todo por su virginidad.

-Me han engañado, seguro lo hizo para que sus chakras se mezclen, eres un bastardo Hiretsu, pero si lo hiciste lo aprovecharé-

Hiretsu que ya estaba de rodillas trató de incorporarse, pero las agujas no solo lo habían lastimado, iban sedadas gracias a los poderes que su hermano le robó a Yusuke cuando lo hirió. Estaba debilitándose, más no estaba perdiendo el conocimiento como le sucedió a Sasuke. Eso aún lo mantenía en acción para enfrentar a su hermano. "Gracias Sakura" pensó mientras se ponía en guardia.

Yami corrió para sacar a Sakura del lugar, pero Kyoaku lo notó y de un solo las cadenas salieron del suelo atrapándolos en su prisión de hielo.

-A dónde crees que la llevas-

-Si vas a pelear contra tu hermano Sakura no debe estar aquí, la puedes lastimar y se supone que la deseas para tus planes, me imagino que eso significa intacta-

-Si pero estoy furioso debo actuar ya mira la media noche está por llegar y solo me hacen perder el tiempo ¡los odio a todos!- Kyoaku regresó junto a su hermano y empezó a tratar de atravesarlo, pero éste los esquivaba, solo estaba fatigando para poder vencerlo, le pesaba tener que matar a su propio hermano. Cuando juró que nunca se separarían. Todo estaba tomando otro rumbo y si lo detendría pero él se iría junto a él para reunirse con sus padres.

-Hermano por favor no sigas yo no quiero lastimarte-

-Pero tú me obligas, ya no puedo confiar en ti-

-Hermano perdón, la forma de sacarte de este momento es llevarte al otro mundo, debemos descansar, tomamos las cosas equivocadas, en donde quedaron las enseñanzas de nuestra madre-

-Nuestros padres murieron por culpa de Uchiha y ahora me quitó a la mujer que me daría la oportunidad de crear una nueva raza de ninjas-

-No hermano nosotros nos equivocamos, Sakura es buena como nuestra madre y Uchiha no fue el que mató a nuestros padres, fue el sujeto que lo acompañaba, así que no debemos seguir-

-Eso ya lo sabía-

-Pero entonces tú-

-Así es hermano yo estoy haciendo las cosas de otra forma mamá y papá serán honrados gracias a que yo dominare al mundo gracias a esta mujer, aunque tenga un hijo de Uchiha más tarde tendrá el mío y él se vengará de todos de una generación a otra-

-Hermano no quiero matarte-

Kyoaku parecía estar meditando y Hiretsu pensó que por fin lo estaba haciendo entrar en razón.

-Si tu ves a Sakura como a nuestra madre quiere decir que si intentaste tocarla-

-Kyoaku yo…- Hiretsu de dio cuenta de su error, su hermano sabía de su debilidad con las mujeres.

-Entonces quiere decir que Sakura… ¡aun es virgen!- Kyoaku se giró hacia Sakura viéndola divertido.

-No hermano yo me refiero a que no la toqué, pero Uchiha sí-

-No me mientas, yo te conozco y puedo sentir y ver la verdad, gracias a nuestra conexión como hermanos- Kyoaku vio fijamente a Hiretsu y allí lo percibió a través de sus recuerdos, cuando Hiretsu no pudo tocarla -Lo ves gracias a que nuestra madre nos dio este regalo ahora se la verdad, Sakura querida ahora serás mía- traspasó a Hiretsu con una lanza de hielo inmovilizando, mientas iba toda a prisa al lugar de Sakura.

Yami no lo podía creer, si el mismo vio cuando Sasuke y Sakura lo estaban haciendo, hasta creyó que un ser se gestaba en el vientre de Sakura. Ahora todo estaba perdido para él.

-Sakura es verdad tú y Uchiha me engañaron-

-Lo lamento Yami, pero es verdad-

-¿Como lograron escapar de mi Genjutsu?-

-Gracias al verdadero amor, Sasuke y yo podemos controlarnos porque nos amamos y bueno te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros, me hubiese gustado que protegieras así a nuestro hijo cuando en verdad estuviese aquí, pero aún no llega el momento-

-Sakura aún sabiendo la verdad algo me dice que quiero ver a ese chiquillo-

Yami se preparó y pese a estar confundido, no dejó a Kyoaku acercase a Sakura, sacó su poder abrumador y envolvió a Sakura para que no la tocara.

-Jutsuaplanador-Dos planchas de hielo salieron de la tierra haciendo que Yami fuera prensado una y otra vez. Gracias a su jutsu de neblina no lograba desquebrajarlo, pero si causarle golpes que le estaban pasando factura.

-Kyoaku déjalo ya- Sakura luchaba por escapar pero no podía.

-Sakura usa mi poder puedes absorber toda la neblina así di muero, aún podrás defenderte, hazlo ahora-

-No Yami tu me has protegido y yo te lo agradezco-

-Sakura concentró toda la energía en sus puños y rompió las cadenas, pero cuando estaba a punto de escapar, Kyoaku la tomó del cuello y la estampó en la tierra.

-Ahora si Sakura nada impedirá que te haga mía y justo a tiempo, porque la luna esta brindándome su luz-

-No Kyoaku, no por favor-

Kyoaku sonrió y se colocó encima de ella, arrancándole la blusa, dejándola en su top y empezó a aspirar su olor y a tocar su muslo derecho, ella le apartó la mano con fuerza, pero las cadenas salieron aprisionando sus manos y sus piernas, en seguida se abrió pasó, mientas ella luchaba por escapar -Lamento ser tan rudo, pero ya no hay tiempo para caricias, ahora que Sasuke está inconsciente no podrá salvarte-

-Sasuke no está aquí-

-Lo siento pero aunque trataste de ocultarlo de mi, ya sentí su energía, el esta cerca, así que ya mismo te haré mujer-

-¡Noooooooo!-

-Sakura cerró los ojos mientras lloraba pero ya no sintió miedo, mientras una calidez conocida la rodeo.

-Sasuke-kun- se aferró a él mientras lloraba.

-Disculpa la tardanza te prometí que nadie te arrebatarían tu pureza, yo seré el honrado para tenerla, bueno si me lo permites – Sasuke se sonrojó, mientras ella le sonrió imitando su color.

-Sasuke gracias otra vez, pero como despertare, Yuske dijo que estarías sedado por mucho tiempo-

-Así es, pero yo puedo sentir cuando estás en verdadero peligro y debo actuar de inmediato, recuérdalo siempre, aunque estemos separados estamos conectados-

-Sakura sonrió porque comprendió todo, cuando los contrabandistas de armas la atacaron haciéndose pasar por Sasuke, se entristeció porque él no apareció, cuando pretendían atraerlo porque ella era su amada, pero lo ocultó pensando que el sabía que no eran tan fuertes y que ella podría defenderse sola, aún así le dolió imaginarse que ella no era tan importante para él, pero ahora Sasuke le confirmaba que lo que ella pensó como auto consuelo, era verdad Sasuke no la salvaría a menos que fuera sumamente peligroso, porque él la consideraba fuerte, ahora lo sabía.

-Si Sasuke, lo sé, por eso nuestro amor ha prevalecido, siempre estuvo la incertidumbre de si algún día estaríamos juntos-

-Y eso era mejor que la certeza de darlo por muerto, siempre que veía la luna muchos recuerdos venían a mi mente y eran de dolor, pero el tuyo era de esperanza, porque bajo la luna llena me dijiste que me amabas y ese fue el más bello recuerdo que me quedó, de nuestra despedida-

-Pero en realidad no nos dijimos adiós, yo te dije te amo y tú…-

-Te dije gracias porque tú amor era lo más puro que tenía, te diré adiós cuando en verdad crea que ya no te veré y tú ya no me necesites más-

-Sasuke gracias, eres el hombre que siempre he amado y aunque pasen los años sigues haciendo que me ponga nerviosa cuando te diriges a mí-

-Sakura "mi amor"- Sasuke la besó dulcemente y la recostó en un árbol, ahora descansa y recupérate yo me encargaré de este sujeto. Sasuke sacó su espada y se preparó para atacar.

-Sasuke el efecto de la poción ya pasó-

-Yami me lo dijo a través de su mente y tranquila me dio tiempo para salvar a Yusuke y a Hiretsu- Sakura vio que los chicos ya estaban a unos metros de ella, aún débiles pero ya no sangraban -sabes que tenemos los poderes compartidos otra vez, usé tus sanadores –

-Gracias pero la esfera la tenía Yusuke-

-Está a salvo, mientras no uses tus poderes sanadores no se activará, la destruiremos antes que te siga dañando-

-Uchiha te detesto sabía que eras tú y ahora pagarás por tu arrogancia y después de que acabe contigo, tú chica será mía-

-Entonces acabemos con esto de una buena vez-

Sasuke activo el Sharingan y empezó a pelear contra Kyoaku. Cada lanza de hielo era lanzada cada vez con más rapidez, Sasuke estaba usando el mangekyo Sharingan, pero ambos ya estaban agotándose, sin embargo Sasuke gracias al poder sanador de Sakura lograba cerrar los cortes, pero conforme lo usaba el efecto era más tardío.

Kyoaku estaba curándose también gracias a los poderes que le robó a Yusuke, así que estaban parejos. Pero Kyoaku activo su poder de congelamiento, haciendo que fuese difícil para Sasuke mantenerse en pie, pues cada tramo era convertido en una pista de hielo. Sasuke le lanzó su Chidori y Kyoaku lo esquivó, pero logró romper el hielo, aprovechó para acercarse y atacarle con su katana.

Kyoaku empezaba a tener los mismos efectos que Sasuke con su poder sanador así que aceleró sus ataques esta vez eran ráfagas congelantes, que Sasuke replegaba, pero no se fijó que Kyoaku le estaba envolviendo en cadenas de hielo sólido, hasta que las vio con sus ojos esforzados a más no poder, rápidamente las corto pero fue atrapado por una prisión de agujas de hielo, estaba atravesado en muchas partes de su cuerpo y siendo su elemento el fuego su cuerpo perdía el calor, ahora sentía completamente lo que Sakura sufría. La vio un momento con su rostro lleno de pavor, uso su Susanoo para protegerse de la infinidad de lanzas que le envío. Sakura se paró para ir a sanarlo, pero con un movimiento de negación con su cabeza la detuvo.

-Sakura-chan estás bien?-

-¿Naruto?- Sakura se sorprendió de ver a su gran amigo correr hacia ella, además Sai los acompañaba.

-Sakura el Teme está luchando contra ese sujeto, aún no has usado tu poder sanador ¿verdad?-

-Sasuke está herido debo sanarlo, aun no me ha dejado usar mis poderes, se que teme se activen y absorba los de los ninjas médicos-

-Sakura pero si no los has usado… porque los ninjas médicos de Konoha están perdiendo sus poderes-

-¡No puede ser! Cómo lo saben si yo fui cuidadosa-

-Ino nos informó, ella y Hinata ayudaron a Sasuke para que pudiera venir contigo-

-Estas chicas- Sakura se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a correr.

-Me imagino que Kyoaku al activar la esfera robo los poderes, pero me temo que no solo ocurrió en Konoha, es probable que en muchas regiones también, parece que el alcance es mayor, si la activasen con los poderes de Sakura seguro será en todo el mundo- Masayukise unió a su plática mientras contemplaba a Yusuke.

-Entonces la esfera va mutando con mi energía verdad-

-Si Sakura, es como si estuviese tratando de llegar a ti, cada vez que la activa alguien más, te busca por eso hasta el momento solo ha robado poderes médicos-

-Crees que se pueda destruir sin dañar a nadie-

-Sí pero llevándola a otra dimensión o aislándola, así será liberada de tu energía ySasuke me ha quitado el Eclipsador de Chakra- Yusuke volvió en sí y con ayuda de Masayuki se acercó a Sakura.

-Entonces Sasuke está tratando de limpiarla para luego llevarla a otra dimensión con su rinegan-

-Me temo que sí Sakura, pero cuando lo haga deberá estar lejos de ella o puede quedarse en el lugar de la esfera y…-

-Morirá, eso me quieres decir-

-Sakura creo que él lo sabe y solo está tratando de derrotar a Kyoaku para luego llevarse la esfera-

-No puedo permitirlo yo no lo voy a dejar sacrificarse por mí, no me lo perdonaría- Sakura lloraba.

-No te preocupes yo le ayudaré Rasengan- Naruto saltó para golpear a Kyoaku, quien se defendió con su barrera de hielo.

-No puede ser… pero yo no me rindo jutsu clones de sombras- todos los Narutos rodearon a Kyoaku se prepararon para atacar, pero éste le lanzó miles de senbun congeladas evaporando a cada clon. El verdadero Naruto llegó hasta Sasuke trató de sacarlo del combate, para que fuera sanado, pero Sasuke destruyó el clon para seguir luchando.

-No interfieras mejor regresa, tienes un hijo al que proteger-

-Y tú a la mujer que amas la cual es mi amiga, así que juntos lograremos algo-

-Hmp-

-Muy bien manos a la obra, jutsu clones de sombra- Mientras tanto el continuo atacando con los clones y en modo sabio.

Sskuke lanzó otro chidori y su jutsu de fuego, para atrapar a Kyoaku con sus propias cadenas, pero él les lanzó una plancha de hielo y metal.

-Amaterasu- Sasuke pudo quemarla y salvarse pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver que el fuego fue lanzado hacia ellos, inmediatamente Sasuke hizo aparecer el Susano y ambos quedaron resguardados, pues contrario a su fuego negro, el de Kyoaku si se extinguía inmediatamente al hacer contacto con su objetivo.

-¿Como hiciste eso? a caso ¿eres un ninja copiador?-

-Soy un ninja de hielo y también puedo hacer espejos, eso me permite hacer una copia de lo que veo siempre y cuando haya tocado al sujeto y tú Sasuke me tocaste cuando me golpeaste y salvaste a Sskura, pero como tus poderes requieren mucho de tu visita para mi es agotador, así que lo modifiqué a la multiplicación gracias a Naruto, ahora con tu poder pude hacer otra esfera, no es tan poderosa como la que tiene ahora Uchiha, pero me permitirá robar tu poder y usarlo en su contra, así que ya no me costará tanto-

-Absorbes Jutsu y lo regresas, eres casi una esfera ahora, por estar tanto tiempo expuesto y usándola a tu antojo-

-Eres igual de analítico que Sakura- Kyoaku hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-No puede ser estamos acabados Sasuke-

-Lo sé Naruto, pero no puedo dejarme vencer debo proteger a Sakura-

-Entonces vamos a continuar –

-Naruto siguió lanzando su rasengan y Sasuke su katana con el Chidori, pero Kyoaku se los regresó y aunque lo esquivaron, gracias al Sharingan de Sasuke, él notó que iba directo a Sakura, así que se interpuso y lo recibió activando su Susanoo, la envolvió y ambos quedaron dentro.

-Sakura logré llegar a tiempo-

-Sí pero estas muy débil, es como si tu energía estuviese siendo absorbida y yo no he usado tu poder-

-Lo sé, creó que la esfera que creo y la que tengo se están llamando y al mismo tiempo me roba mi energía. Rayos ese sujeto en cambio incremento su poder y todo gracias al usuratonkachi ahora tiene ventaja-

Mientras tanto Naruto continuo atacando con los clones de sombra, pero al igual que Sasuke su energía fue robada por la nueva esfera y así fue un punto fácil para atacar. Además todos los que estaban allí estaban corriendo peligro, con ayuda de Kurama Naruto los estaba protegiendo, pero Kyoaku creó clones de él, notando que solo dos aparecieron, no era lo que esperaba pero si suficientes para acabarlos. Uno fue contra el Naruto verdadero y el otro fue con la esfera a lo más alto de un árbol con la copia de la esfera y empezó a recolectar la energía sanadora de los ninjas médicos más débiles, aunque no era tan fuerte lo recargaba y le permitía sanarse.

-Naruto fue golpeado y dejado fuera de combate, pues la esfera amenazaba con robarle la energía de Kurama. Así que desde lo alto fue lanzado hacia un precipicio, Sai rápidamente creó un pájaro detinta y fue por Naruto.

-Gracias Sai ese sujeto me tomó desprevenido, no creí que fuera tan rápido-

-Tranquilo ahora estás bien pero no creo que por mucho, mira esta obteniendo más poder-

Estaban observando cuando el clon explotó al sobrecalentarse la esfera, el portador debía ser muy fuerte para soportar tanto poder.

La esfera cayó en manos del verdadero Kyoaku y con mucho poder creo lanzas de hierro cubiertas de hielo y las lanzó contra Sakura, sabiendo que Sasuke la protegería nuevamente y así fue Sasuke activo el Susano nuevamente. Pero cuando Kyoaku activó la esfera que creó, esta empezó a llamar a la original que tenía Sasuke y él perdió tanto poder que el Susano desapareció, quedando expuestos.

-Ahora si los tengo jutsu mil lanzas de hielo duales-

Sasuke activo el Sharingan al igual que Sakura y ambos empezaron a repeler los ataques pero la esfera debilitaba a Sasuke y si Sakura seguía usándolo la esfera original se activaría, ahora que ya estaba reaccionando a la copia. Sasuke. Además Sasuke empezó a marearse, la esfera salió de su bolsillo y él la tuvo que sostener con ambas manos para no dejarla ir con Kyoaku, pero eso fue aprovechado por el Yukimura. Las lanzas que se escondían en la tierra salieron y apuntaron a Sakura. Cuando cayeron fue una piedra gigante la que apareció enfureciendo a Kyoku.

-Usó la sustitución, pero yo soy más listo aún de espaldas tratando de engañar a Sasuke y a Sakura lanzó más lanzas duales, pero allí notaron porque eran duales, las visibles iban en el campo de visión de Kyoaku y las oculatas salían en dirección contraria, pero con el Sharingan Sasuke pudo notarlas y protegió a Sakura con su cuerpo, ella horrorizada vio como estaba atravesado mientras la abrazaba, la esfera cayó al suelo y la sangre de Sasuke la baño por completo.

-¡Sasuke no! ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Salvar a la mujer que amo – Sasuke le sonrió y Sakura rompió en llanto.

-Pero mírate debo sanarte-

-No -Sa-ku-ra o la esfera te hará daño-

-Pero vas a morir si no te curo-

-No te preocupes no moriré aún de-debo acabarlo-

-No Sasuke yo lo haré-

-No te dejaré, primero él estará bajo mi poder y luego tú estarás conmigo para siempre-

Kyoaku lanzó la esfera hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke y se incrustó. Sakura trató de sacarla pero no podía.

-Rayos no puedo sacarla, crea una barrera que no me deja entrar-. Las lágrimas caían en el rostro de Sasuke y él la observaba triste.

-Sakura perdón, pero no podré estar a tu lado, solo quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser, nunca olvides siempre te he amado y lo seguiré haciendo, estaré contigo como lo he hecho en pensamientos y en espíritu, pero puedes hacer tú vida junto a alguien que esté junto a ti siempre-

-No Sasuke regresaremos juntos, yo no podré amar a otro, no quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, me basta con saber que piensas en mí y me amas aunque viajes todo el tiempo, porque yo te espero para hacer que nuestro amor siga creciendo, se que lo haces para protegerme, temes que me hagan daño por tus poderes, lo supe desde siempre por eso te has rehusado a tenerme a tu lado, pero yo sé a qué me atengo y quiero acompañarte sin importar qué, ya me lo dijiste antes, sabes que puedo cuidarme y que estamos conectados-

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y cuando ella puso su mano sobre la de él, la empujó hacia Naruto, quien la capturó en el pájaro de tinta.

-Sai llévate lejos a Sakura y Naruto protégela muy bien-

-Teme no seas tonto-

-Sasuke no cometas una locura, ella no sonríe sinceramente si no es por ti-

-Sasuke va a activar la esfera debemos huir o todos moriremos y debemos reparar lo que se haya alterado- Yusuke tomó a Masayuki y saltó al pájaro de tinta que -Sai creó para ellos.

-¡No yo iré con Sasuke!- Sakura gritaba.

-Sasuke tomó la esfera y la introdujo en su interior allí se unió a la copia.

-Sakura y todos los momentos que pasé junto a ti me hicieron realmente feliz lo juro-

-¡Noooooo Sasuke, Sasuke-kun!- Sakura era sostenida por Naruto y Sai pero su fuerza era tremenda, Naruto estaba a punto de noquearla, cuando un estruendo desestabilizó a Naruto al hacerlos detenerse de su trayectoria.

Kyoaku estaba atrayendo la sangre de Sasuke hacia él, pero Sasuke lanzó un último chidori para atravesar a Kyoaku, al ser ahora portador, Sasuke usó su energía multiplicada hacia el Yukimura pero eso creo que el terreno que estaba bajo ellos y que ya era muy vulnerable se desquebrajarlo, así que Sasuke abrió otra dimensión para que al caer los dos fueran fulminados junto a ala esfera. Kyoakuse podría salvar aún, pero usó una lanza para aniquilar a Sasuke y fue Hiretsu el que la recibió.

-Hermano por qué lo hiciste-

-Porque al usarla vas a morir, Sasuke te dio la elección y al querer matarlo te asesinaste a ti mismo y yo no podría seguir aquí don ti, eres lo único que me queda de la linda familia que tuvimos, ahora honremos a nuestros padres y debemos morir salvando a la tierra de lo que le provocamos para presentarnos en bien con nuestros padres-

-Hiretsu hermano querido, perdón te llevo a la tumba por mi ambición-

Los hermanos de tomaron de la mano mié tras sangraban y caían al precipicio ju to a Sasuke.

Pero Sakura con toda su fuerza saltó del pájaro y fue por Sasuke, saltó hasta llegar a él y cuando los cuatro iban a caer Sakura activo el Susano, sorprendiendo a todos porque los llevó a la cima.

-Sakura no debes hacerlo eso-

-Duele, lo sé me duele todo el cuerpo, cada célula, pero puedo soportarlo, ahora voy a sanarte- ella activo su poder sanador, pero cuando la esfera empezó a querer salir, Sasuke se lanzó al precipicio para protegerla.

-Adiós mi amada Sakura-

-¡Sasuke -noooooo!

Continuará…

* * *

 **Lo han notado ya estamos entrando a la recta final, pero aún quedan unos capítulos más jejeje tengo sentimientos encontrados mi felicidad por llegar hasta acá y contar con su apoyo y porque ya diremos adiós T_T**

 **Espero su apoyo en el próximo y recuerden aún faltan más capítulos jejeje**

 **Sayoonara!**


	28. Chapter 28

**メリ** **ー** **クリスマス** **!** **＆** **良いお年を 2017** **!**

 **De todo corazón deseo que pasen una feliz navidad y un año nuevo 2017 bendecido!**

 **Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita por todo su apoyo y sus reviews, las atenciones al llamado en Facebook y los que lo hacen por Twitter.**

 **Ha pasado un año desde que esta historia de mi amor por Sasuke y Sakura viera la luz, y mi amor por el Sasusaku se hiciera más grande. Son los mejores!**

 **Gomen por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren y sin más a leer!**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

 **"LA FUERZA DEL AMOR"**

-Adiós mi amada Sakura-

-Sasuke -noooooo!-

Sakura activo el Susano nuevamente, con ese color rosa, para poder salir, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se quedó sin energía y rápidamente concentró el poco chakra que le quedaba en sus pies y tomó a Sasuke de su brazo vendado y con el otro para sostenerse de una roca, doblando su brazo para no impactar de cara al muro, rasgando así la piel de su espalda. Sintió mucho dolor, más sostuvo a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas. Luego al notar que en unos metros más abajo había un lugar sólido se soltó y cayó de espalda con Sasuke inconsciente, rompiéndose unas costillas y haciendo más grandes las heridas, pero agradeciendo que el pelinegro quedará así por el desgaste de energía que tuvo al fusionar las dos esferas, que el portal se cerró. Pero estaban en un lugar desconocido, eso significaba que se habían quedado varados en algún lugar.

Lo colocó a un lado con sumo cuidado, pero sus heridas sangraban, Sasuke estaba herido también y era necesario sanarlo, aún sabiendo que eso activaría el Eclipsador de Chakra, debía sanar a su amado. Sacó la última reserva de energía que le quedaba y empezó a cerrar las heridas de Sasuke, dedujo que si no lo usaba en ella retrasaría la reacción de la esfera y así fue, sonrió cuando vio que nada pasaba, pero no pudo sacarla del interior de Sasuke, necesitaba más energía para hacerlo, pero cuando la recuperará sería su fin, debía sacarla de Sasuke a como diera lugar. Se secó el sudor de su frente y suspiró aliviada Sasuke ya estaba mejor, pero su vista empezaba a nublarse, ya no daba más, pero deseaba ver a Sasuke con bien, así que estaba aguantando para verlo despertar, así que empezó a llamarle, pero él no despertaba, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salían y sollozaba.

Sasuke sintió como su cara era empapada y escuchaba los sollozos ya conocidos para él.

-Sa-ku-ra… ¿cómo estás aquí?-

-Sasuke sabes que te amo, por qué ibas a marcharte así-

-Porque tú eres lo más importante para mí, ya te lo dije-Sasuke le brindó su sonrisa de lado.

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que él la atrajera más, pero noto el quejido de ella, fue cuando reaccionó y la vio herida de un brazo.

-Sakura estás…-

-…no es nada-

Sasuke se sorprendió más al ver que su mano estaba manchada de sangre y fue cuando toco la espalda de Sakura y la vio sangrar en demasía.

-Sakura ¿fue por salvarme verdad?-

-No te preocupes yo…- Sakura cayó sobre el pecho de Sasuke exhausta. Él la vio sudar y sonrojada y al tocarla notó que tenía fiebre.

-Sakura escúchame, por favor-Sasuke la tenía entre sus brazos, pero ella estaba empeorando, al no sanar sus heridas estaba obteniendo una infección.

…

Naruto junto a Sai regresaron al lugar de los hechos, pero no encontraron nada, solo el precipicio y aunque la luna alumbraba no se veía el fondo.

-Voy a bajar- Sai en su pájaro de tinta descendió, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Ahora voy yo- Naruto trató de percibir la energía de sus amigos, pero fue en vano.

-Yo si pue-puedo sentir la energía de Sakura… está muy baja, creo que están en pro-problemas- Kyoaku trató de levantarse.

-Hermano no te esfuerces o morirás-

-Es inevitable mi vida está por extinguirse, necesito hacer algo parq cumplir mi sueño-

-No te dejaremos seguir dañándolos- Naruto estaba enfadado.

-Entonces qué harán para detener esto –

-De qué estás hablando-

-De esto- Kyoaku señaló a sus alrededores y todos notaron que una neblina color verde estaba concentrada cerca de ellos.

-Pero cómo no lo notamos antes- Yusuke vio a todos lados. -Entonces es por… ¡Sakura ha usado sus poderes sanadores!-

-Así es, pero no en ella, por eso la energía llega muy lenta, pero en cuanto su energía se mezcle con el Eclipsador de Chakra todos estaremos acabados. La luz de la luna sirve como canal, su elemento es tierra, así que la fluencia de la energía lunar es muy fuerte, por eso yo debía hacerla mía-

-Ya cállate con eso, mejor dinos porque sabes eso-

-Porque estuve en contacto con el artefacto y con Sakura y así pude percibirlo-

-Lo verificaré le hablaré a Ino para saber cómo está todo por allá-

-Buenas idea 'ttebayo-

-Ino, Ino necesito informes de la situación-

-Oh Sai todo aquí pinta muy mal, la mayoría de los ninjas médicos están perdiendo sus poderes y ahora empiezan a notarse en otros ninjas, ya me puse en contacto con Gaara y Mei y están pasando por lo mismo-

-Entonces es verdad y ustedes ¿están bien? Me preocupan los bebés-Naruto estaba inquietándose.

-Si cariño no te preocupes Tsunade ya está aquí y nos ha protegido a todas las que estamos esperando bebés, niños y ancianos. Temari y Karui ya están aquí y nuestros amigos están ocupándose de mantener un campo de energía para proteger la aldea y así evitar que la energía sea extraída-

-Que alivio querida Hinata-

-También se ha extendido la medida en las otras naciones… qué le pasó a Sakura díganme por favor-

-Ella está…-

-Sai no me mientas dímelo todo-

-No la hemos localizado, fue a salvar a Sasuke porque el pretendía llevarse el invento de Yusuke a otra dimensión, pero al parecer algo salió mal y ella usó poderes sanadores-

-No puede ser Sakura, ayúdenla por favor- Ino empezó a llorar.

-Claro 'ttebayo-

…

-Karin qué te pasó-Suigetsu sostenía a una débil pelirroja que se veía preocupada.

-Es ella… Le pasó algo-

-Es la señorita Sakura dime esta en problemas, porque si está con Sasuke seguro la no dejará que nada malo le pase, mejor preocúpate de tu salud te ves fatal-

-Idiota es por ella que estoy así, recuerdas que ese Yusuke me utilizó para crear ocultar esa vida-

-Como olvidarlo, así pude conocer a la bella Sakura y pasar buenos ratos contigo-

-Siempre dices idioteces- Karin se sonrojó al recordar las intimidades que compartía con Suigetsu desde que se liberó de su obsesión por Sasuke.

-¿Y entonces que tiene que ver?-

-Ves que me haces olvidar las cosas-

-Claro porque mi atractiva figura te emboba-

Karin le lanzó una manotada, pero Suigetsu se convirtió ven agua evitando ser golpeado, además Karin se tambaleó por la debilidad.

Suigetsu se solidificó y la tomó entre sus brazos, ahora si preocupado.

-Suigetsu esa cosa se está saliendo de control y nos está robando energía, es porque Sakura debe estar herida y esa cosa tratará de sanarla, pero con tanta energía puede dañarla-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sabes que soy ninja sensor porque crees que supe que Sasuke amaba a alguien y cuando conocí a Sakura supe que era ella-Karin sonrió -Sasuke por mucho que estaba enloqueciendo no pudo evitar la alteración que le causó verla y ella al verlo así estaba sumamente trise, pero aún así no dejó de amarlo, parecía que la distancia no pudo borrar lo que sentían y es lo que está pasando ahora, percibo de forma muy tenue su chakra, aunque esta débil sobrevive por qué se están amando-Quién lo diría ese tempano de hielo de Sasuke ama tanto a una mujer- Suigetsu sonreía divertido.

-Pero él también está en peligro sabes, debemos ir a donde están, tal vez podamos hacer algo –

-Pero no estás en condiciones-

-Son nuestros amigos –

-Si tienes razón, además yo empiezo a sentirme mal también-

-¿Estás seguro?- Suigetsu asintió y Karin se preocupó aún más -Suigetsu creo que ya no solo nos quitará nuestro chakra a los que tenemos poderes sanadores, también lo hará con el resto de ninjas-

-Entonces vamos juntos- Jugo ayudó a Karin y los tres salieron a buscar a Sasuke.

…

-Sakura debes resistir, por favor despierta- Sasuke trataba de reanimar a Sakura, pero ella parecía perder toda su energía. Con cada minuto se ponía máspálida, pero al escucharlo hablarle sus ojos empezaron a abrirse y su corazón se estremecía al verlo afligido.

-Sasuke-kun… lamento ser una molestia- le sonreía, más las lágrimas salían sin control, era muy triste tener que dejarlo así.

-Si eres "mi molestia", pero tú eres muy fuerte, soy yo el que siempre necesito ayuda para poder actuar, estás así por mí, pusieron su mira en ti porque te amo y te hacen sufrir demasiado- Sasuke apretó los puños mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No Sasuke, yo me siento feliz de ser un motivo para que luches.

Sakura levantó su mano para acariciarle el rostro y cuando él la sujetó aprovechó para usar parte de su energía sanadora y así curara sus heridas. En seguida notó que se cerraban y la fiebre bajaba, pero Sakura no dejaba de llorar.

-Sabia que lo harías, Sasuke ahora me voy muy feliz porque trataste de salvarme y así, lo que deduje lo haré realidad- Sakura unió sus manos y al mezclar sus energías El Eclipsador de Chakra salió volando sobre ellos y la energía que había guardado rodeó a Sakura, quien sonrió al sentirse poderosa, para poder cometer su fin.

Sasuke la vio extrañado, pero empezó a sentir que su energía era extraída. -Sakura pudo sacar la esfera falsa del interior de su amado y la introdujo en ella, ahora sí eres libre.

-¡Sakura qué hiciste!-

-Solo recuerda que desde que tuve uso de razón te he amado-

-Eso siempre lo he sabido y lo mismo he sentido, pero sabes que a mi manera, estúpido que soy… rayos-

-También lo sé mi amado Sasuke-kun… Sasuke- Sakura vio como toda la energía que se condensaba en los alrededores llegaba hasta ella, pudo reconocer algunas, eran de sus amigos "me hubiese gustado despedirme de ellos" pensó, mientras acumulaba todo ese chakra y activando su -byakugo lo devolvió, pero ella atrajo a la verdadera esfera y se introdujo en ella también. Su cuerpo brillaba y se elevó dejando a Sasuke aterrado. Era un temor que nunca había experimentado en su vida, casi tan malo cuando su familia, su clan entero, dejó de existir. Activó su Susanoo, pero ella hizo lo mismo.

-¡ Sakura!-

La pelirrosa ya no respondió y todos empezaron a sentir los efectos. -Naruto junto a Sai por fin los localizaron al ver la poderosa energía de Sakura que los expuso desde esa otra dimensión.

-Teme sácala de allí-

-Dobe no puedo – Naruto al verlo luchar trató de ayudarle, pero fue lanzado muy lejos.

Haciendo uso del poder de Ino, Sai trató de comunicarse con ella, pero más bien, Sakura lo usó para despedirse.

-Amigos escuchen bien, detendré todo, tranquilos, solo soporten un poco más y por favor no teman por mí, soy una ninja de Konoha y amo mi aldea, antes de todo está su seguridad y de todas las naciones, además soy médico y la salud de todos es mi prioridad, deseo amigas, sus hijos crezcan sanos y fuertes en nuestra querida nación, Naruto sé que me entiendes, debes protegerlos, es la labor del futuro Hokage porque sé que lo serás.

-Si sakura-chan- Naruto empezó a llorar, más le obedeció, sabía que su amiga querida tenía razón. Con su energía cubrió a todos, pero Sasuke lo evadió y quedó fuera.

Con toda su energía trató de romper el campo que la cubría, pero ni usando sus espadas pudo hacerle daño, además -Sakura se veía muy mal.

-Sakura déjame entrar, por favor-

-No puedo hacerlo, tú debes seguro viviendo-

-Sakura no seas necia, escúchame bien, te necesito si, tu te vas el dolor será insoportable, me acabará, tengo miedo de quedarme solo son ti-

-Sasuke recuerda la fuerza del amor que nos une es muy fuerte y ha sobrevivido a todo, así que desde el otro mundo estaré Contigo-

-Sakura yo sé que ese lazo de amor sobrevive a todo, pero si no estás en este mundo, donde yo se que puedo regresa, yo no tendré fuerzas para continuar, por favor…-

-Mi amado Sasuke como lo siento, pero debo hacerlo, perdóname por favor-

-¡Sakura!-

-Naruto resguarda a Sasuke por favor, hazlo por el cariño de hermanos que nos une –

-Naruto asintió y con fue directo a traer a su amigo, quien luchaba para entrar con Sakura, pero al ver que se frustró, el pelirrubio le golpeó y así pudo llevarlo junto al resto. Al recuperarse Sasuke intentaba salir a toda prisa de ese lugar y llegar junto a su amada.

Jūgo, Karin y Suigetsu llegaron en ese momento para acompañar a su amigo. Pero él trataba de salir del campo de energía. Yusuke y Masayuki trataron de convencer a Sasuke que respetará la voluntad de Sakura, pero era en vano.

-¡Sakura no me dejes!-

-Sasuke-kun se que harás lo correcto, siempre y has preocupado por los demás no lo olvides, Konoha sabe que cuenta contigo, la vigilad y resguardas, debes seguir haciéndolo para que tus futuros hijos crezcan en ella-

-Eso hijos serán de los dos y ambos los veremos cree y volverse más fuertes que nosotros, tú estás antes que todo-

-Sasuke por favor, por el amor que me tienes, cuida a Konoha y has lo que debas hacer- Sakura lo veía y sonreía, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Sasuke bajó su cabeza y todos los presentes se sorprendieron de verle tan calmado.

-Sakura cuidaremos de todos y veremos que Sasuke este bien- Karin le dio unas palabras mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Masayuki.

-Gracias sé que lo han hecho son sus amigos- Sskura unió sus manos y empezó a generarun campo de energía en su anterior, pero sus ojos se llenaron de energía y estaba a punto de hacerla explotar en su anterior. Cuando Sasuke se paró frente a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-Creíste que te irías sola?... yo me iré Contigo-

-Sasuke no lo hagas debes quedarte y proteger…-

-Sakura dejaremos este mundo juntos, porque si tú no estas ya no tendrá sentido seguir viviendo, además Konoha y el mundo entero tiene al Dobe, el se hará cargo –

-Sasuke el amor nos dará la fuerza para vencer esto juntos-

-Así es será la fuerza de nuestro amor-

Ambos se sonrieron y se basaron frente a todos, mientras se desvanecían.

Continuará…

* * *

 **De corazón deseo que sigan apoyándome el próximo año con esta historia, nuevamente les agradezco todos sus reviews y nos vemos!**

 **Sayōnara**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dōmo arigatō gozaimashita!**

 **Por todo su apoyo y sus reviews, las atenciones al llamado en Facebook y los que lo hacen por Twitter.**

 **Gomen por la tardanza, pero tuve corto tiempo para actualizar, sin embargo me hago presente nuevamente, tranquilos no dejaré la historia, primero Dios.**

 **Me emociona que te haya gustado Mariely Uchiha.**

 **Gracias por tus palabras y aludos a Costa Rica Itatechi98.**

 **Trataré de actualizar más rápido ahora que estoy adelantando tareas.**

 **°Anime Naruto**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mis personajes: Hermanos Yukimura, Yusuke y Masayuki**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

 **"BESO DE AMOR PURO BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA"**

Ambos se sonrieron y se basaron frente a todos, mientras se desvanecían…

-Sakura gracias por amarme y permitirme permanecer a tu lado en estos momentos-

-Soy yo la que debe agradecerte por dejarme amarte, por entregarme tu amor, ahora lo sé bien- Sakura le acarició la mejilla.

Sasukela vio sonreír y junto sus frentes, sabían que eran los últimos momentos juntos, pero el estar así, sin tener que ocultar su amor era lo más importante, morirían juntos. No había opción, Sasuke tenía que admitir que deseo morir junto a Sakura, pero muchas veces creyó que lo haría antes, por la vida de oscuridad que llevaba, mas adelante cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte deseó verla aunque sea una solo vez, se imaginaba en lo hermosa que estaría y lo que había logrado con su grandiosa inteligencia.

-Sakura me haz hecho el hombre más feliz. Cuanto deseé ser guiado por tu amor. Sentirlo me hacía despertar muchas sensaciones nuevas y extrañas, pero muy agradables. Si tu luz se apaga, yo no podré seguir, te necesito como el aire, aunque esté lejos tu brisa siempre me acompaña y me acaricia. Tu vivirás, sé que saldrás con bien, te amo siempre recuérdalo-

-yo te amaré por siempre-

-Sakura mi amor, nos amaremos por toda la eternidad-

Ambos empezaron a acumular su energía, pero Sakura hizo unos movimientos de manos y Sasuke percibió que su energía fue liberada. Mientras que en Sakura los dolores empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, su ceño se frunció y ella empezó a perder parte de su identidad. Sasuke la atrajo a él, su chica estaba siendo consumida por la energía y temía verla destruida por tanto poder, eso no lo soportaría. Sakura dejó de escuchar y ver lo que le rodeaba, mientras sus recuerdos junto a él pasaban uno a uno.

-Sakura mírame por favor- Sasuke le tomo el rostro y su faceta de chico frío empezó a desmoronarse, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, Sakura el amor de su vida, estaba a punto de morir por su culpa, aunque parecía que morirían juntos, ella lo estaba salvando, cuanto intentó alejarla, para no verla así, para no verla sucumbir. Lo único que le daba consuelo era que aún la tenía entre sus brazos y su cabeza empezó a formular miles de posibles formas de salvarla. Trató de absorber su energía pero no podía, todo el poder que compartió con ella había desaparecido, con su Sharingan copio cada movimiento que ella había realizado anteriormente y el dolor que ella sentía se recargó en su cuerpo. Definitivamente era sorprendente saber que Sakura era una chica muy fuerte, soportar tanto dolor y seguir luchando por acumular la energía para no corromperla y poder devolverla a sus legítimos dueños, se lo hacía notar, él sabía que ella era fuerte e incluso más inteligente que él, pero ahora le demostraba que no solo a él lo superaba, sino a todos, ella era la mujer más fuerte del mundo.

 **…...**

Al percatarse que el robo de Chakra desapareció, todos empezaron a darse cuenta que Sakura era la que estaba ayudándolos, junto con Sasuke que la acompañó a su cruel destino.

-Ino comenzó a llorar junto a Hinata, por la gran amiga que perderían; Tsunade por la alumna querida, considerada una hija; Kakashi por sus alumnos queridos, sus hijos; Sai por sus compañeros de equipo, sus amigos; Taka por su líder, Sasuke, el amigo que los liberó de su cautiverio y ahora por la nueva amiga que tenían gracias a él, Sakura la amada de su gran amigo y Naruto por sus hermanos del alma, los seres con los que compartió tristeza y alegría. Pero definitivamente el dolor más grande lo sentían sus padres, Mebuki y Kizashi, estaban perdiendo a su única hija, quien los llenó de orgullo y ahora el hijo que habían ganado por ella, Sasuke, quien se había ganado su afecto y respeto, al único que le entregarían su preciado tesoro.

Todos en el mundo que los conocieron eran testigos del amor incomprendido entre ellos y era revalidado como el amor más fuerte y fiel. Si bien Sakura siempre dejó ver su amor hacia Sasuke, ahora todos conocían el amor que Sasuke sentía por ella y que a su manera le profesaba, era el amor más puro. Pero saber que ese amor los llevaba a la muerte era devastador.

 **…...**

Sakura con toda la energía acumulada en su interior empezó a devolverla, pero en el proceso su energía vital se estaba agotando. Sasuke la sostenía en cada momento que ella parecía estar por caer. Si alguien dejaría ese mundo sería él y ni su amada.

 **…...**

Todos miraban a sus alrededores, porque ahora sucedía lo contrario, una niebla rosa corría por todos lados y quienes eran tocados por ella y habían perdido su poder lo recuperaba al instante.

Kyoaku y Hiretsu llegaron al borde de un precipicio, Yami se acercó para verificar que no hicieran nada en contra de Sakura.

-¿Que haremos? ella se sacrificará por culpa de nuestros errores, yo quería ver la fusión de esos poderes, que traería un poder sinigual, siempre me decía"la ensalada de Sasuke y Sakura nacerá, esos dos poderes Uchiha y Haruno más el que esos niños despierten, será maravilloso" y yo…. Por mi culpa ellos no serán felices no verán a sus hijos- Yami estaba muy triste por la chica que le había mostrado otra forma de ver la vida, que no podía evitar derramar lágrimas.

-Yo la sal…vare- Kyoaku enfocó su chakra hacia donde se percibía la energía que devolvía los chakras, pero que era impenetrable.

-Hermano no puedes hacerlo, estás a punto de morir, si lo intentas es posible que un daño mayor le ocasiones, no podrás controlar tanto poder–

-Yami ya verás que sí podrás ver ese poder, te arrepentiste antes y ya estarás perdonado, pero nosotros… debo hacer algo, Hiretsu lo tengo todo calculado, solo lamento haberte metido en esto, espero que nuestras almas sean perdonadas y podamos encontrarnos con nuestros padres en el otro mundo, para verlos sin vergüenza por nuestros malos actos, seguiremos siendo hermanos en otra vida estoy seguro y yo te protegeré para que seas feliz- Kyoaku abrazó a Hiretsu y con su jutsu cadenas de hielo y la energía que aun guardaba de la esfera y de la misma Sakura, rompió la barrera de la pelirrosa, así pudo introducirse en ese espacio, que amenazaba con cerrarse en un santiamén.

Naruto corrió hacia ellos para poder atravesar junto con él ese espacio, pero una sombra se le adelantó y le privó de ir por sus amigos.

-¿Que vamos hacer?, yo quería ayudar y ahora tendré que esperar a que regresen- Naruto dejó de llorar y una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-Sai al verlo se acercó a su amigo para cuestionar su reacción, que no concordaba con lo que estaban viendo. -Naruto no entiendo porque sonríes si ese sujeto acaba de entrar a ese lugar y si hace algo malo y no podemos detenerlo, sabes que Sakura nos aisló, estaremos perdidos-

-Al contrario ellos me han dado la certeza que van a cambiar su camino ninja 'ttebayo-

-¿Ellos? Solo fue Kyoaku-

-No amigo, fueron los dos hermanos Yukimura, y estoy seguro que harán algo por salvar a Sakura-chan- Naruto se frotó la nariz con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, abrazaba a Sai.

 **…...**

Sakura era sostenida por Sasuke, sus brazos la abrigaban, mientras lloraba porque sabía que su energía vital pronto llegaría al límite, pero lo importante para ella era ver a Sasuke, su amado, estaba a salvo y aunque lo dejaría, por una vez lo había salvado y acompañado; sin contar que descubrió lo que siempre sospechó, él estuvo enamorado de ella y hasta estuvo a punto de casarse, se iba feliz. Algún día la vida le permitiría ser el apoyo de Sasuke, aunque no estuviesen siempre juntos, era como ir a acompañándose, pero seguro en otra época serían uno solo.

Sasuke la aferró a él y sus lágrimas caían en esos cabellos rosas. Le dolía en el alma de verla así, de pronto ella se separó un poco y sacó la esfera, la hizo evaporarse con su poder, pero esa energía la rodeo, se había fusionado por completo con ella, era cuestión de tiempo para que explotará y junto a su vida ese poder maligno desaparecería para siempre.

-Sasuke puedes irte ya, la energía maligna ya está completa en mi interior, sabes lo que pasará, por favor debes ponerte a salvo, todos ya han recuperado su chakra, debo acabar con esto antes que la luna desaparezca-

-¿Crees que te dejaré sola? Sé que eres una mujer muy fuerte, pero este no es el momento de estar separados, tu eres mi fuerza, mi luz; el sol que ilumina mi vida. -Sakura si estamos juntos en este mundo todo lo superaremos, sabes que eso significa, aunque sea en pensamientos, siempre estamos conectados, pero si abandonas este mundo entonces yo me quedaré vacío-

-Sasuke… gracias amor, pero debes salvarte, se que estamos conectados, pero es mi deber y mi último deseo, ver al amor de mi vida a salvo, por favor cúmplelo-

-No Sakura si me voy… vas a morir –

-Pero si te quedas vas a morir también… yo no quiero eso-

-Es lo mismo que quiero evitar–

-Sasuke debes encontrará a alguien que te comprenda, que te acompañe, por favor se feliz-

-Ya te lo dije solo he podido amar a una mujer y ¡esa eres tú! ¡Te amo Sakura!... sabes, parte de la locura de mis años de venganza no fue solo por lo duro que la pase en soledad, por el odio que acumulé, sino porque queriendo olvidar el amor, tu amor…. Sakura queriéndote olvidar casi me vuelvo loco!. Mi corazón te pertenece tú te quedaste con mi amor y nada va a cambiar, yo te amo con locura y así será por el resto de la eternidad, tú o ninguna, siempre te amaré!-

-Sasuke yo también te amo con todo mi ser, eres la fuente que me dio deseos de superación y de seguir creyendo en el amor, cuando me decían que debía olvidarte, algo dentro de mí me decía que tú pensabas en mí, que me amabas aunque fuese un poquitín, cuando estuvimos en el puente, no pude clavarte el kunai porque sentí que tu corazón no había cambiado y cuando me sujetaste del cuello no me defendí, porque pude ver tu dolorido corazón. Kakashi y Naruto me defendieron, sin embargo eso no hizo que yo te dejará de amar, al contrario te amé más, porque ahora sabía que seguías vivo y que necesitabas amor y yo sabía que te lo podía dar, además el verte regresar al campo se batalla para ayudarnos me alegró más, escucharte decir mi nombre y estar a tu lado peleando yel ver tus ojos clavados en los míos cuando me recibiste en tu pecho, en la otra dimensión me hizo sentir que yo te importaba, que tu me dabas ese calor de amor y eso me animo a decirte que te amaba aún, además nuestra despedida después de que Kakashi te perdonara la condena, me hizo esperarte, aunque muchos pensaban que no regresarías por mí… oh Sasuke te amaré aún en el otro mundo –

-Sakura mi amor, yo sentí lo mismo, traté de olvidarte, porque cuando salí de Konoha estaba enamorado de ti, en mis años de soledad, tu recuerdo me hacía querer regresar y cuando veía los cerezos te recordaba, ese día en el puente, pude comprobarlo eras una ninja médico, aunque trataba de alejarme, no podía evitar escuchar noticias de Konoha y principalmente de mis amigos, de mi amor, te estabas volviendo muy fuerte. Me odié por ponerte mis indignas manos encima y aunque esperé que aparecieran, percibí que tu fuerza completa no fue usada, no me detuviste, el alejarme viéndote sana junto a Kakashi y Naruto eso me dio la señal que estabas mejor con ellos, no merecía tu amor, pero cuando empezó la guerra y te vi dando lo mejor me sentí muy orgulloso y feliz de verte otra vez, eras muy fuerte como lo percibí antes, cuando escuché tu voz llamándome en la dimensión de Kaguya me hizo latir el corazón. Verte cayendo me hizo ir por ti y ver tus ojos, esas bellas joyas brillantes, me decían que me amabas y yo quería abrazarte y lo hice a mi manera, sentí tu calor en mi pecho y tu agradable aroma, hubiese querido tenerte así para siempre. Esa despedida, me hizo ver que te amaba y que regresaría por ti, pero aún temía que por mi culpa te dañaran, aunque te amaba no podía permanecer a tu lado, pero cada día pensé en ti, cuando perdí el miedo a exponerte me armé de valor y regresé para amarte sin límites mi Sakura…-

Sasuke posó sus labios en los de Sakura y le dio el beso más dulce y lleno de amor, Sakura se dejó llevar pero inmediatamente comprendió que era la despedida. Sasuke activó ese poder que atrajo de Sakura y ahora tomando nuevamente el papel de su amada, la cambiaría para salvarla, él ahora se quedaría allí, para hacer detonar toda la energía, moriría por amor, por la mujer que se quedaría con su corazón.

-Sakura estaba siendo alejada de él, cuando sintió que la retuvieron, inmediatamente vio como Kyoaku se ponía frente a Sasuke y la energía empezó a desestabilizarse.

-No dejaré que lo lastimes- Sakura gritó derramando lágrimas.

-Sakura huye, si ese sujeto te toca yo lo acabaré- Sasuke fulminó con su mirada a Kyoaku.

-Sakura siento mucho haberte ocasionado este problema, se que se aman, yo pensé sentir algo así por ti, pero me di cuenta que el amor entre ustedes es muy puro, ahora los dos dejarán este lugar a cambio de mi vida. Me haré responsable, yo extinguiré este poder que hemos alterado, ahora será la manera de pagar por mis pecados. Sasuke debes llevártela antes que se cierre la abertura que abriré. Con tu rinegan podrás hacerlo, así que ahora…- Kyoaku cayó de rodillas y su chakra no soportaba más, estaba a punto de morir y eso lo limitaba a usar sus poderes al máximo, como lo había planeado. Hiretsu tenía razón, él solo y moribundo no haría nada bueno. Vio con angustia a Sasuke, quien entendió que de todos modos, su Sakura aún corría peligro si permanecía en ese lugar, esta vez la tendría que dejar. Cerró los ojos y en seguida al abrirlos activó su rinegan, era ahora o nunca, él se quedaría a cambio de Sakura, ya que Kyoaku ahora portaría el chakra. Sakura empezó a gritar con desesperación entendiendo que solo ella saldría bien librada.

-Sauke no me iré, Kyoaku déjame aquí, yo haré la labor de extinguirse esa energía-

-Sakura me gustaría hacerlo, pero no tengo la energía suficiente para sacar a ambos, además Sasuke prefiere sacarte a ti, yo lo sé. Vete ya-

-Sakura por favor vete y debes ser feliz, no dejes de sonreír, amo tu sonrisa y esa luz que irradian tus ojos, será la forma de que yo sea feliz en el otro mundo-

-¡Noooooooo Sasuke!-

-Sakura sintió como era sacada nuevamente, pero al no contar con tanto poder, Kyoaku empezó a sucumbir, esto ocasionó que buscará a Sakura, pero cuando estaba a punto de atraparla, Sasuke se interpuso para repeler ese poder, Sasuke se volteó hacia Sakura y la abrazó, pero nada pasó, ambos notaron que habían sido protegidos por el escudo protector de Hiretsu.

-Hiretsu ¿qué haces aquí?... No debes hacerlo yo me encargaré-Kyoaku se puso nuevamente de pie.

-Hermano no te dejaré, nuestro destino es ir con mamá y papá, ellos fueron buenos y nos mostraron una vida hermosa, pese a lo que ellos enfrentaron. Y lo malo que hicimos fue por su muerte, pero sí lo ves fue hace unos cuantos años, así que vivimos bien, seguro nuestros pecados serán perdonados por ellos. Pero ambos expiaremos nuestros pecados juntos, yo también tuve faltas y debo pagar por ello-

-Hermano… yo te agradezco que estés conmigo, gracias… entonces manos a la obra. -Sakura no te preocupes serás feliz junto a Sasuke-

-Pero ustedes van a…- Sakura se aferró a Sasuke.

-No te preocupes es lo que hemos decidido para encontrar la felicidad, Sasuke te ama, así que deben ser felices no dejen que nada los afecte, lamento haber interferido y por poco manchar su amor, Sasuke lo lamento y Sakura perdón, solo ustedes entienden lo profundo que es su amor y sus hijos serán afortunados de tenerlos como padres- Ante las palabras de Kyoaku Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron, escuchar eso les hacía imaginar lo mucho que deseaban compartir sus vidas.

-Gracias chicos, no se preocupen ustedes no me hicieron nada, al final cambiaron eso es lo importante-

-Sakura gracias eres muy buena -. Kyoaku sonrió ante las palabras de Sakura.

-Sakura no guarda rencores, pero yo… pienso que si lo han decidido, espero que sus almas estén en paz- Sasuke habló con mucha tranquilidad que los hermanos Yukimura entendieron que los había perdonado por dañar a la mujer que amaba.

-Ahora usaré el prototipo que una vez fue creado, lo robé y fue lo que me permitió crear la otra esfera, aunque no ha sido usado desde entonces… puede ocasionar un pequeño problema… esto ayudará a que nada quede en este lugar, pero cuídense, porque hay muchos que querrán el poder Uchiha y el Haruno ya mezclado, será una ensalada de súper poder-

-¿Ensalada?-. Dijeron al unísono -Sauke y Sakura.

-Así lo dijo Yami, "una ensalada de Sasuke y Sakura nacerá, esos dos poderes Uchiha y Haruno más el que esos niños despierten, será maravilloso" díganle que él será el afortunado de ver esa fusión-Kyoaku vio a su hermano y juntos rieron sonoramente, haciendo que Sauke y Sakura nuevamente se sonrojaran, Sasuke hasta bajo la cabeza, sentía que su vida íntima era un tema hasta para los villanos.

-Hermano pero el prototipo deberá ser activado por…- Hiretsu vio a Sakura.

-Si claro es mi poder el que busca, entonces yo ayudaré-

-Sakura es peligroso y el problema que puede ocasionar me preocupa-Sasuke la abrazó.

-Pero tú… creí que no le darías importancias, pero ya veras que no hará nada… sabes que te amo-

-Todo lo relacionado a ti es importante para mi, por muy pequeño que parezca, solo que no soy expresivo, pero te amo y confió en ti, daré lo mejor de mí, porque ahora se que debo hacer-Sasuke le sujetó la mano y le sonrió de lado.

-Ustedes son realmente muy calculadores, ya saben lo que tiene qué hacer jajaja definitivamente sus hijos serán muy inteligentes… ahora listos- Kyoaku lanzó el prototipo del Eclipsador de Chakra hacia Sakura y ella activo su byakogu, Sasukesu rinegan y la brecha se abrió, Hiretsu se quedó frente a Sakura esperando a que suchakra fuese absorbido.

 **…...**

Un estruendo se escuchó y vieron como se abría un campo ante todos y como salía Sasuke junto aKyoaku-

-Teme ¿qué ocurre y Sakura-chan?-

Sasuke vio a todos y la energía rosa cubrió el lugar, cuando se giró hacia el lugar de Sakura notó como toda su energía era absorbida por Kyoaku y al entender que ella se quedaría sin su chakra para que Kyoaku pudiera absorber todo, su angustia creció e intentó volver por ella desesperado-

-No puede ser ella puede morir, Kyoaku dime ¿ese era el problema?-

-Se quedará sin energía, en cero, pero debes hacerla volver, tú sabrás que hacer, yo no lo sé, pero es obvio que eres tan analógico como ella y que mejor que el lenguaje del amor que ustedes manejan, sabrás qué hacer. Y así es, ese era el pequeño problema, pero ella lo sabía bien, si te enterabas no la hubieses dejado, ahora debes recibirla y se feliz… hazla muy feliz, yo hare todo lo posible por tomar su lugar y así salvarla de lo que le hice- Kyoaku le extendió la mano, al estrechársela, Sasuke sintió algo extraño, pero lo ignoró por la preocupación de su amada. Luego Sasuke asintió y llorando aguardo, mientras Kyoaku regresaba junto a Sakura, pero cuando la vio a punto de ser atravesada por la energía se asustó de sobremanera.

-¡Sakura!— Al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Sasuke nuevamente todos se quedaron en ascuas.

Kyoaku saltó al otro lado y en cuanto llegó pasó empujando a Sakura y tomando la esfera, recibió toda la energía, de Sakura para capturar la esfera.

-Tu energía ya fue liberada, ya puedes regresar, ahora yo la fusionaré, gracias por todo, pero recuerda debes vivir. Sasuke lo acaba de entender, así que está devastado-

-Gracias Kyoaku y Hiretsu- Sakura les dio su última sonrisa y toda su energía fue depositada en Kyoaku, para hacer el cambio.

Al absorber el poder de Hiretsu se volvieron más poderosos y cuando ese chakra maligno intentó seguir a Sakura, al notar que no se trataba de ella sino de Kyoaku,fue explotado por los dos hermanos, quienes sonrieron al ver los recuerdos se su niñez y juventud junto a sus padres. En un momento los vieron sacándolos de ese poder y todo colapsó, el poder se extinguió junto a sus vidas y el silencio reinó apagando esa desafortunada aventura, para dar pasó a la luz que les rodeó y los llevó junto a sus padres, para ser una familia feliz y unida nuevamente.

 **…...**

Sasuke vio la silueta de Sakura salir y cuando corrió hacia ella, se desplomó entre sus brazos.

-Sa-su-ke- sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, pero su sonrisa se quedó adornando su bello rostro.

Sasuke empezó a llorar al sentir como el cuerpo de Sakura se ponía frío. La bruma rosa se disipó y frente a todos quedó Sasuke con Sakura abrazada, sus sollozos erizaron la piel de los presentes, la piel de Sasuke estaba más pálida que nunca y Sakura estaba igual, el color de sus mejillas había desaparecido.

Sasuke dio unos cuantos pasos con Sakura en sus brazos, la llamaba con la voz quebrada, pero no respondía.

-Sakura, mí Sakura por favor despierta yo… no puedo vivir más, me dijiste que todo estaría bien- Sasuke la estrechó en su pecho.

Naruto y Sai se acercaron, pero la tristeza los inundó, su amiga parecía haberlos abandonando.

-Teme… dime qué no es lo que parece…-Naruto le hablaba muy triste.

-Sasuke estabas allí… por qué dejaste que ella…-Sai parecía molesto.

-Yo no puedo seguir sin ella, yo debo acompañarla-Sasuke se aferró al cuerpo de Sakura, mientras lloraba sin importar que lo vieran así.

-Sasuke qué te dijo, dime por favor – Masayuki se acercó llorando, al no sentir la presencia de Sakura; no entendía su estado.

-Yo… yo no lo sé…ella y yo-Sasuke trataba de comprender lo que pasaba.

-Masayuki no lo atormentes, debe haber una razón, vi a Kyoaku contigo hace unos minutos-Yusuke trataba de encontrar una explicación y al mismo tiempo una solución.

-Así fue Sakura le dio su energía aKyoaku para que él tomara su lugar, por eso vino conmigo para poder sacarla, debo intercambiar algo para que mirinegan funcione, pero… no entendí lo que planeaba hasta ahora, fue con un prototipo, pero sirvió y ahora mi Sakura esta… la necesito para vivir, Kyoaku murió y no hay quien le devuelva su energía, pero ella… Sakura despierta por favor- Sasuke le daba golpecitos en la mejilla, pero su piel cada vez estaba más fría. Al notar que no le respondía, Sasuke empezó a sacudirla desesperado.

-Sasuke debe haber algo que podamos hacer para traer a nuestra querida Sakura-chan, ella se sacrificó por todos, no le podemos fallar-

-Si, debe haber algo, yo debo hacerla reaccionar- Sasuke se tomaba el cabello con una mano, pero no dejaba a Sakura ni un solo momento.

-Bueno entonces empecemos a buscar algo para reanimarla, el tiempo apremia- Sai tomó del hombro a Sasuke.

-Yo recuerdo que Kyoaku habló sobre esto, pero solo obtendría la energía de Sakura al poseerla, pero no sería completa, como sucedió ahora, porque él no era tan fuerte y Sakura no lo amaba, así que no entregaría su energía, pero no sé cómo sucedió, ella se la dio toda y ahora él la tendría que devolver… pero si él ya murió y no obtuvo su poder por amor no sé cómo extraerla, si no sabemos dónde quedó o si Kyoaku se la llevó-

-Tal vez… no estoy seguro, pero…- Yusuke se acercó a Sakura para observarla detenidamente.

-¡Dilo ya!- Sasuke le tomó del cuello.

-Sasuke déjalo solo está tratando de ayudar.

-Naruto la luna desaparecerá y ¿me pides que me calme? No entiendes cómo me siento nadie lo entiende, ¡aaaaaaaa!-

-Sasuke ella debe volver a Konoha tal vez Tsunade pueda reanimarla-

-Sai tienes razón llevémosla con ella-

-Me temo que no es posible- Yami volvió a intervenir -Muévela y veras-

Sasuke la levantó y al caminar alejado del claro de la luna, Sakura dejó de sonreír y su cuerpo parecía enfriarse a un ritmo acelerado.

-Ella se quedará aquí, porque su energía debe estar aún conectada con la luna y fue en este lugar donde ella entregó todo su chakra-

-Entonces vamos por Tsunade-

-Yo la traeré, Sasuke activó el rinegan y un portal se abrió, Tsunade apareció, pero en cuanto tocó a su alumna se dio por vencida.

-Lo lamento no hay que pueda hacer… ella sería la única que encontraría una solución, me ha superado y no encuentro nada malo, solo se quedó sin energía vital, pero es como si estuviese cerca y no la percibimos, tal vez ella misma la escondió para que la dejen descansar-

-¡Nooooooo! Me niego a creerlo yo haré lo que sea por tenerla de vuelta- Sasuke golpeaba el suelo. – Sakura regresará viva a mi lado o nos llevarán a los dos muertos de regreso a Konoha, porque ella y yo no podemos estar en un lugar en donde no esté el otro, vivimos porque guardábamos la esperanza de acompañarnos algún día y siempre nos llevamos en el corazón y ahora… ella ya no… me niego a creerlo ¡Sakura está viva! mi corazón no ha dejado de latir, ella y yo…- Sasuke le dió un beso en los labios, que los sintió fríos, pero aún con ese sabor y ese sentimiento de ardiente deseo, fue allí cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, sus sentimientos seguían sincronizados, era a caso una señal, la vio fijamente y notó que la sonrisa tierna regresó y adornaba su rostro, estaba bellísima bajo esa luz de la luna, era como si ese brillo que le daba era el amor que sentían. Vio su mano y recordó la extraña sensación que le provocó el estrechar la mano de Kyoaku. Su energía había estado compatible con la de Sakura y además, ellos se amaban. Él era la clave, todo estaba en sus manos.

El beso que le había dado parecía encender en ella una chispa de vitalidad, fue allí cuando recordó que ese día la luna y Sakura estaban sincronizadas. Por ello Kyoaku pensaba hacerla suya, porque el obtendría su poder, pero según Yami eso no funcionaría bien, ya que Sakura no amaba a Kyoaku y el solo sentía atracción. Esa era la clave, Sakura estaba aún bajo esa influencia lunar y el estaba allí junto a ella sintiendo ese amor, si el contacto se daba entonces él podría devolverle su poder a Sakura ya que su amor era puro y genuino, la luna los ayudaría era la muda testigo de sus verdaderos sentimientos, su amor.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura y volvió a besarla transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella, mientras pensaba "Sakura este es el amor que siento por ti, por favor toma toda mi energía y vuelve, sabes que nuestro amor es muy fuerte".

Sus labios se alejaron lentamente y Sasuke vio a Sakura, luego le acarició el rostro.

-Sakura seremos uno solo con la luna de testigo-

Los presentes se ruborizado, creyendo que verían algo intimo entre ellos sabiendo que la connotación para ello era hacer suya a la mujer para que el poder lunar hiciera efecto, como Yami lo contó.

En seguida Sasuke se colocó sobre ella, hizo srder su chakra y al fusionar sus labios nuevamente, un brillo cubrió el cuerpo de ambos, la luna los baño con su hermosa luz y los presentes quedaron cegados, enseguida Sasukecayó desplomado. Él le había dado su energía a Sakura, por amor.

Cuando Naruto y Sai pudieron ver nuevamente avanzaron para auxiliarlos, pero vieron los dos cuerpos inmóviles.

-No puede ser ambos están muertos – Sai estaba atormentado al ver la escena.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke usará el poder de la luna para suicidarse… yo creí que él… haría algo indecente, no una idiotez-

 **…...**

Todo era blanco y cálido, era ese sentimiento maravilloso que Sasuke sentía cuando estaba con Sakura o pensaba en ella.

Sakura percibía esa tranquilidad que Sasuke le brindaba cuando estaba cerca. Su calor, su mirada, esos ojos en los que se perdía. "Esos ojos… un momento sí yo estaba en… no puede ser ¿estoy muerta?" Sakura pudo verlo y en efecto Sasuke la observaba detenidamente, con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-Sakura estás tan hermosa-

-Sasuke, cómo es que estás aquí, no me digas que estamos, tú también…-

-Si Sakura estamos a un paso de la muerte, pero el verte y escucharte me hace sentir tan feliz, que no importa lo que ocurra después-

-¿Después?-

-Volverás con los otros, nuestros amigos, para llevar una vida tranquila y feliz-

-¿y tú también?-

-Lo importante para mí eres tú-

-No piensas volver… me diste tú energía, pero yo no volveré si no es contigo, siempre juntos, lo sabes-

-Si mi amada Sakura, siempre juntos, pero no se qué pasará, ya no hay energía para que los dos regresemos… yo no sé cómo hacerlo y tú tienes alguna idea –

-No, la verdad no tengo idea, pero aún no nos hemos separado, eso quiere decir que hay algo que debemos descubrir-

-Como siempre tan brillante-

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió tímida al recibir este alago y recordar que de niños también se lo dijo, ahora cle daba gusto saber que era porque él si se interesaba en ella y más aún al ver a Sasuke acercándose a ella.

-Mientras tanto podemos…-

Sakura vio como Sasuke deslizaba sus manos, una a cada lado desusmejillas. Su respiración se aceleró y esos ojos negros la atraparon en ese mundo de emociones incontrolables y desbordantes. Sus labios se acercaban cada vez más, su respiración estaba cada vez más acelerada y sin contenerse más, se fusionaron, ese beso que la hacía flotar y sentirse que era una niña experimentado nuevas sensaciones.

Sasuke amaba ver esos ojos hermosos que le daban tanta paz y que siempre le decían cuanto él la amaba, al verse reflejado en ellos y esa sonrisa nerviosa, que salía de esos labios que le gustaba degustar. Le encantaba sentir que con ella podía ser él mismo otra vez, atreverse a demostrarle sus sentimientos, sin importar que lo hicieran ver vulnerable, porque Sakura Haruno era su vida.

Al besarse sintieron nuevas fuerzas y fue cuando ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, al sentirse tan vivos como para enfrentar unas cuantas batallas y salir victoriosos, porque su energía era así de fuerte cuando "estaban juntos".

Se separaron y vieron sus cuerpos brillar, esa era la respuesta, el amor que sentía el uno por el otro era tan fuerte estando separados y cuando estaban juntos era asombroso.

-Mi energía está completa, Sasuke me siento viva nuevamente, no lo entiendo porque se la di a Kyoaku y fuiste tú el que me estaba manteniendo con vida gracias a tu energía, pero con…- Sakura se sonrojó al recordar que se habían besado.

-Nuestro beso nos ha devuelto la energía, es el poder de nuestro amor- Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Si es nuestro amor y la luna parece ayudarnos, pero recordé que solo si el amor era correspondido en un acto de amor la energía que yo recibiría sería muy grande, pero Kyoakual saberlo quiso… tú ya sabes, para que el pudiese obtener esos beneficios a través del Eclipsador de Chakra, pero si él y yo no tuvimos contacto como pudo ocupar mi lugar al quedarse con toda mi energía-

-Sabes yo también recordé algo, Kyoaku hizo algo al estrechar mi mano, porque sentí algo muy extraño y luego salió para quedarse con tu energía, pero fue tan rápido que…-

-Eso es… Kyoaku tomó tú energía, por eso fue fácil el cambio, porque…-

-Yo te amo-

-¡que!-

-Si por el amor que te tengo, funcionó, tu energía se sincronizó con la mía, él la usó B para que el poder de la luna actuará, ahora podemos volver juntos porque nos amamos y recibimos el poder de la luna. Entonces volveremos juntos- Sakura se acercó más a Sasuke y este le sonrió.

-Si Sakura, juntos otra vez, así que es mejor que te sujetes bien-

El último rayo de luna los iluminó y él la besó, ese beso lleno de amor, que los llevó a su mundo de ensueño. Su amor ganaba otra vez y está vez estaba más fuerte, Naruto, Sai y Yami vieron como los chicos aparecían entre los últimos rayos de la luna, besándose, sonrieron y vieron un nuevo día.

Sasuke y Sakura se estaban entregando todo su amor, para dar paso a una nueva etapa de su vida, en ese nuevo amanecer de su amor, un beso que era el sello del amor que se convirtió en el más puro y ahora bendecido bajo la luz de la luna que nuevamente fue testigo de ese bello sentimiento.

Continuará….

* * *

 **De corazón deseo que sigan apoyándome con esta historia, nuevamente les agradezco todos sus reviews y nos vemos!**

 **Sayōnara**


	30. Chapter 30

**こんにちわ**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, la última vez que actualicé fue en marzo, mes de Sakura y ahora vuelvo en julio mes de Sasuke, así que es un gusto doble volver en el mes SasuSaku, porque es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y la celebración del final del manga Gaiden, mega canonización de la pareja con el fruto de su amor.**

 **有難うございま** **す** **por ser pacientes y esperar hasta este capítulo!**

 **Una especial mención a mi querida amiga Alela, ya que fue su cumpleaños el pasado 16 de julio y hemos compartido mucho en historias.**

 **Alela** **おめでとう** **誕生日** **!**

 **°Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **°Mis personajes Yami Kurohoshi, Yusuke Katsumoto y Masayuki Junichi.**

 **Sin más a leer!**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 30**

 **"SE AVECINA UNA NUEVA VIDA"**

Sasuke y Sakura estaban, demostrando cuanto se necesitaban frente a todos, era extraño, no lo podían negar, pues el pelinegro estaba enseñando un lado suyo que todos conocían, pero que era un privilegio presenciar, ese amor por la pelirrosa.

Cuando por fin dejaron de besarse, ambos sonrojados se volvieron a sus amigos. Naruto y Saise abrazaron, felices de ver a sus grandes amigos sin ocultar lo que sentían.

Taka sonrió tiernamente al ver a su líder feliz. Karin se sintió muy bien, no solo por el chico que le atrajo en el pasado, más como obsesión que por verdadero amor, sino también por la chica pelirrosa que ya la consideraba una buena amiga, esa chica sin duda alguna haría muy feliz a Sasuke, de hecho ya lo hacía desde hace mucho era el amor que él siempre guardó, la única dueña del corazón de Sasuke. Suspiró al verlos felices, cuando sintió un brazo rodearle el cuello. Vio esos ojos morados y dientes afilados que, aunque no quería admitir, le agradaba ver. No sabía que tan profundo era ese sentimiento, el tiempo lo diría, pero por el momento solo se dejaría llevar. Suigetsu se percató de la reacción de su amiga y su corazón se sintió aliviado, creía que Karin ya era libre de la obsesión hacia Sasuke, si era definitivo, no lo podía asegurar, pues su amiga pelirroja se la pasaba preocupada por Sasuke y aunque ahora sabía que era por amistad, ya podía estar tranquilo, pues de algo si estaba seguro, la boda de Sasuke y Sakura no le afectaría a Karin y eso para él que se sentía atraído hacia ella, era felicidad entera.

Sasuke y Sakura, vieron sonrojados a sus amigos, al tenerlos tan cerca cuando dejaron de besarse. Más Sasuke no soltó la mano de Sakura, esta vez ya la sentía suya y él le pertenecía a ella.

Regresaron a la casa de Yusuke y el Daimyo ya liberado de todo el mal, el cual absolvió a los capturados. Idate fue a saludar a sus amigos. Se acercó inmediatamente a Sakura, al verla más hermosa.

-Sakura, si que has crecido, estás muy bella, seguro tienes a muchos hombres tras de ti-

-Idate eres muy amable, pero yo…-

-Y tú no has cambiado-Sasuke se hizo notar y se acercó más a Sakura.

-Sasuke tú tampoco, sigues tan arrogante como antes y sobreprotegiendo a tu bella compañera-

-Debo proteger a mi novia- Sasuke sonó tan firme y orgulloso que Sakura se sonrojó e Idate quedó perplejo.

-Bueno eso ya lo veía venir, esos celos tuyos eran porque estabas interesado en Sakura- Idate sonrió ahora divertido -aun así me sorprendiste.

-Por qué?-

-Porque no creí que te animaras a decirlo tan libremente, aceptando que es tu chica, pues sigues siendo tan excéntrico-

-Pues ya lo ves, no soy igual al niño que conociste, ahora ya no temo amar- Sasuke sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Sakura, haciendo que la chica lo viera con los ojos acuosos y a la vez le brindará una hermosa sonrisa.

-Espero sean muy felices, de verdad sé que lo serán-. Idate pasó dando una palmada a ambos en el hombro y se alejó para saludar a Naruto.

Yusukey Masayuki pidieron disculpas al Hokage, Kakashi como buen líder, los absolvió. Yusuke obtuvo a la vez el permiso para desposar a Masayuki. Sasuke y Sakura fueron elegidos como sus padrinos de boda, por lo que deberían regresar en unos días.

Otra persona regresaba a Konoha para pagar por sus pecados, Yami Kurohoshi, quien estaba arrepentido de sus malas acciones, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz, pues estaba seguro que vería el resultado de la unión de Sasuke y Sakura y que eso le daría la expiación que necesitaba.

Después de regresar aKonoha, cada uno dio informes de lo que sucedió y Kakashi llevó a Yami a la cárcel, antes de ser privado de su libertad les dirigió unas palabras a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que les hice, se que mi estadía acá no sirve para pagar por ello, pero también sé, que tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo algún día, no duden en acudir a mí cuando estén en problemas y de darle la oportunidad a este tonto, de conocer al fruto de su amor, la bella ensalada, yo daría mi vida por ver a un hijo suyo, pero tranquilos nunca le haría nada malo, al contrario yo lo protegería de todo mal-

-Te creo Yami- Sakura le brindó la sonrisa que esperaba y que lo hizo cambiar.

-Sakura eso lo vi venir- Sasuke la vio con su típica sonrisa de lado.-Lo verás, te lo aseguro si Sakura cree en ti, no hay problema porque temer, estoy seguro que ya no hay maldad en ti.

Sasuke atrajo a Sakura en una especie de abrazo, dándole a entender su apoyo y así lo vieron adentrarse en la cárcel. Al mismo tiempo todos se dirigieron a sus hogares a dar las buenas noticias a los que eran amigos. Naruto y Sai para ver a sus esposas queridas, claro mientras Sakura en compañía de Sasuke, fue al hospital para ver a su padre. Entró a la habitación y vio a su madre, estaba junto a la cama con una cara que la sorprendió. Se acercó con el corazón en la mano y se lanzó sobre su padre.

-Papá he regresado, gracias por ayudarme - Sakura se giró para pedir una explicación a su madre, al notar que su padre seguía inconsciente, pero ella evitó verle directamente a los ojos -Papá por fa…favor háblame, ya he regresado… papá- la voz de Sakura se quebró.

Sasuke no lo comprendía, se sintió culpable, pues Kizashi le había ayudado dándole parte de su energía y pensó que tal vez por eso no despertaba.

-Sakura yo lo lamento, es por mi culpa yo vine a verlo y fue el quién me ayudó a sincronizar mí energía, yo lo siento tanto señor, señora… lamento todo lo que les he hecho pasar, por mi comportamiento dañe a Sakura y a ustedes, por ser sus padres… yo les juro que siempre le he amado, pero mi orgullo no me dejó demostrarlo, pero la amo con todo mi ser y velaré por ella siempre, no importa lo que pase en el futuro, pues se que ella me acompaña en mi corazón y yo estoy con ella en el suyo- Sasuke bajó la cabeza hasta casi doblarse, cuando de pronto sus ojos se ensancharon.

-Eso me tranquiliza hijo jajajajajaja-

Sakura sin esperar más saltó a abrazar a Kizashi, pero luego se despegó un poco y le vio inflando sus mejillas.

-Papá… por qué nos engañaste? Y mamá tú también-

Sasuke alzó una ceja y aunque estaba avergonzado por ser engañando, también se sentía feliz, porque su suegro estaba bien.

-Sasuke lo que me dijiste recién, me tranquiliza, perdón por jugarles este momento, pero quería ver cuánto se aman-

-Papá!-

-Señor lo que le dije a usted y a su esposa es cien por ciento verdad, lo que hay en mi corazón-

-Lo se y por ello me alegra que seas el chico que eligió Sakura-

-Yo también estaré tranquila de saber que mi pequeña es feliz y no se equivocó en elegirte-

-Gracias mamá y papá-

-Y cuando es la boda?-Kizashi sonrió de forma picara.

-Bueno creo que si Sakura esta de acuerdo, me honraría que se realizará lo más pronto posible-

Un silencio reinó unos segundos, Sakura al escuchar ese deseo de Sasuke de estar con ella, Mebuki de saber que Sasuke deseaba estar ya con su hija y de una forma que sería más seria y Kizashi pensó en que, ahora su princesa sería completa de Sasuke Uchiha, mientras que el pelinegro se puso rojo como sus amados tomates al procesar sus propias palabras, pues todos pensarían que él estaba urgido por poseer a Sakura .

-Si estoy de acuerdo- Sakura le tomó de la mano al notar su color y Sasuke dejó su nerviosismo y se sintió muy dichoso de amar a Sakura.

-Entonces seguiremos con los preparativos, que ya son mínimos, el vestido está intacto y es nuestro regalo de bodas como padres-

-Así es,tu padre y yo somos felices de ver su dicha-

Mebuki se acercó a Kizashi, quien se incorporó de un salto, abrazando a su querida esposa, pues ya estaba en sus mejores condiciones.

Así llegaron al acuerdo de celebrarla en 20 días, en lo que iban a apadrinar la de Yusuke y Masayuki.

-No lo puedo creer Teme tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, será tu boda-. Naruto bromeó mientras los chicos les daban la noticia en el hogar de los Uzumaki.

Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron al pensar en ese día y "su primera noche como esposos", por lo que Hinata les dio una pequeña ayuda, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su esposo, para que dejará de avergonzarlos.

Pero Naruto tenía razón pues la boda se llevaría a cabo el 22 de julio y el 23seria el cumpleaños de Sasuke, ya disfrutando de su luna de miel, en el País de las Aguas Termales. Regalo de Kakashi.

-Felicidades Sakura y Sasuke, me alegro tanto de saber que por fin estarán juntos-

-Gracias- contestaron al unísono.

Se despidieron de los Uzumaki y fueron a llevarles la gran noticia a los Yamanaka.

-Sakura amiga, te felicito por fin serás la señora Uchiha- Ino con una pancita que ya se empezaba a notar abrazó fuertemente a Sakura, las lágrimas salían sin control, por su embarazo estaba más sensible y la felicidad era doble.

-Yo también los felicito-Sai les sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Ino y la abrazaba para confortarla -Sasuke serás muy feliz, te lo puedo asegurar, entraras a un mundo que te hará llegar al cielo, pero no se si el mal genio de Sakura, que ya es conocido por ti, se suavice cuando ya estén casados, pues ella es una fiera-

Sakura vio con una mirada asesina a Sai, para luego pasar a la vergüenza.

-Sai no le digas eso, Sakura solo es más enojada con otros, con Sasuke estoy segura que no-Ino codeo a Sai.

-Sakura solo se enfada cuando es necesario y lo hace conmigo cuando soy un tonto-Sasuke la vio y le sonrió de lado, haciendo que ambos recordarán cuando Sakura de niña lo reprendió por ser cobarde ante Orochimaru y luego cuando luchó en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y lo mejor cuando no le dejaba hablar para pedirle disculpas. Era una chica que sabía controlarlo y eso le gustaba.

La noticia de que ahora sí se realizaría la boda corrió como pólvora por toda Konoha, gracias a Naruto e Ino. Pero sería una celebración modesta, después de todo Sasuke era así y al no tener familia sabía que sus amigos eran limitados, pero entre ellos habían unas personas especiales que no podían faltar y al regresar de la boda de Yusuke y Masayuki pasarían a darles las buenas noticias para que asistieran a su boda.

Así llegaron al País del Té, Masayuki era arreglada por Sakura y Yusuke estaba con Sasuke. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos de dar ese paso, pero cuando menos lo sintieron ya estaban en la ceremonia. Se veían muy felices y cuando terminó, la celebración fue muy divertida. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse Yusuke y Masayuki, antes de marcharse a su luna de miel, dieron las últimas palabras a sus amigos.

-Sasuke debes proteger a Sakura de todo mal, recuerda que es muy poderosa y valiosa, ella te acompañara toda tu vida y es tu fortaleza-

-Lo sé Yusuke y créeme que así lo haré, ahora tú cuida también de Masayuki.

-Sakura tú eres una chica formidable, además de inteligente, lucha por lo que consideres correcto y no dejes que las pequeñeces no los dejen disfrutar de su amor-Yusuke abrazó a Sakura, después de todo le tomó mucho cariño.

-Gracias a ambos y ahora deben partir a su luna de miel y sean muy felices, ah y también los esperamos en nuestra boda-Sakura los abrazó a ambos.

-Claro que llegaremos a verlos dar ese gran paso, Sakura será un honor estar allí-Masayuki le palmeó la espalda.

La feliz pareja se alejó y Sakura y Sasuke también partieron rumbo a la casa de sus viejos amigos.

Toctoc, la puerta sonó y al abrirla una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-Buenas tardes-

-Claro que son buenas, es una dicha tenerlos nuevamente en nuestro hogar… pasen, pasen por favor-

-Muchas gracias Tazuna- Sasuke hizo una reverencia y dejó que Sakura se adelantará.

-Inari, hija vengan rápido-

Inari y su madre aparecieron rápidamente y la reacción fue igual a la de Tazuna.

Los invitaron a cenar y quedarse esa noche.

-Y díganme a qué se debe su visita, me alegra ver que Naruto ya hizo las pases contigo, así Sakura ya no sufrirá más- Sasuke vio a Tazuna con tristeza, pues tenía razón, era Sakura la que sufría por su culpa en esos años que la oscuridad lo cegó. Y Sakura se sintió feliz de saber que su Sasuke ya estaba de vuelta como siempre lo soñó.

-Hemos venido a invitarlos a nuestra boda- Soltó Sasuke, sin dar rodeos, mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura.

-Por fin lo harán, siempre pensé que harían una linda pareja-dijo la mamá de Inari.

-Ya se habían tardado- agregó Inari.

-Desde el día que fui testigo de como reaccionaron ante la pelea contra Sabuza y Haku, me dije que ustedes dos se amaban y terminarían juntos algún día. Oh aún recuerdo las lágrimas de Sakura y sus sollozos, al creerte muerto, muchacho me martillaron el corazón, ella era una chiquilla, pero su amor por ti era infinito y cuando despertaste vi que tu mirada hacia ella era diferente, la vista con ternura y eso me hizo entender que los sentimientos eran mutuos, por un instante bajaste la guardia del chico frío que mostrabas, por eso me alegra tanto que unan sus vidas, serán muy dichosos- Tazuna se secó unas lágrimas y se acercó a darles un abrazo, que ambos recibieron muy felices.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Ino y las otras chicas preparaban una despedida de soltera para Sakura y Naruto junto a los chicos la de Sasuke.

La noche pasó más rápido de lo que pensaron y después de despedirse de Tazuna y su familia, regresaron a Konoha, en una tensión porque pronto estarían casados.

Faltaban a penas cuatro días para la boda, por lo que la despedida de solteros sería al día siguiente. Sakura y Sasuke esperaron a sus amigos en casa de los Haruno, muy nerviosos por lo que planean sus amigos, no querían caer en sus tonterías, pero se habían tomado el tiempo para hacerla y más cuando sus vidas de casados los mantenían ocupados, más porque lidiaban con el embarazo de las chicas. Sakura fue la primera que fue llevada a la casa de Ino y como Sasuke esperó un poco más para ir a la a la casa de Naruto. Kizashi les dirigió unas palabras de prevención a los muchachos.

-No quiero chicas en esa fiesta, Sasuke no ve a otra chica, mi Sakura es la única, pero ustedes pueden provocar malos entendidos y sus esposas van a sufrir-

-No señor no se preocupe, nuestras esposas ya lo advirtieron también y todo el mundo sabe que Sasuke es el más fiel de todos nosotros, solo ha podido amar a Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba a Sasuke en la espalda, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara aún más.

-Si lo creo entonces ve y divierte hijo- Kizashi sonrió y cerró la puerta complacido.

Las chicas sacaban a luz el comportamiento de sus maridos y lo felices que eran, Sakura se sentía feliz de escucharlas y saber que pronto lo experimentaría.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba disfrutando igual que Sakura de escuchar a sus amigos, él sabía que aunque su carácter no le dejaba hacer tantas locuras, hasta llevarlo a mostrarlo en público, claro en ocasiones contadas con los dedos, pero eso sí, importantes y que dejaron claro cuánto él la amaba, con Sakura era distinto, hacia cosas que nunca imaginó y le gustaba de sobremanera.

Las horas pasaban y todo era ameno, hasta que llegaron al punto de la noche de bodas tanto las chicas como los chicos empezaron a contar sus experiencias...

-Aunque Sai y yo nos resistimos, el día de la noche de bodas, fue como si lo hiciéramos por primera vez-Ino se sonrojó al contar ese detalle -Parece un experto creo que leyó sobre eso-

-Yo dejé que Naruto se hiciera cargo de todo, fue muy especial, pese a que fue discípulo de Yiraja-Hinata las veía muy roja, sabiendo lo pervertido que era el sannin.

-En mi caso parecía que Chouji me quería comer, al principio se paralizó y luego fue de maravilla- Karui sonreía divertida.

-Yo bueno… Shikamaru fue muy dulce- Temari se sonrojaba al recordar esa noche, de nerviosismo en ellos y que para eso Shikamaru no era un holgazán.

-Y bueno… tengo duda sobre… ¡que usaron en la noche de bodas- Sakura se mordió el labio de solo pensar en lo que le dirían.

-Sakura que bueno que tócate ese tema- Ino sonrió con malicia -Ya te había dicho que usarás ropa sexy, pero ahora te compre esto taran- Ino alzó de una caja un hermoso babydoll rosa, de seda transparente y encajes solamente en los bordes, dejando mucho al descubierto.

-Ino!- Dijeron todas, sorprendidas por lo que veían, pues aunque era un regalo de parte de todas, no lo habían visto hasta ahora y si bien se vería espectacular en Sakura, podría ser demasiado atrevido para su primer encuentro con Sasuke, ya que el Uchiha podría ser una fiera con ella, al verla así.

-Sasuke no se resistirá, es que sabemos que solo te ama a ti y con tantos años en la venganza, puede que las hormonas le hagan un hombre muy apasionado-Ino soltó una carcajada, que contagió a todas, suavizando el momento bochornoso, pero Sakura aún estaba muy apenada.

-Todas lo pensamos y es mejor que lleves esto, lo escogimos, bueno yo lo escogí, porque va muy bien contigo, sexy y dulce-

Mientras que con los chicos…

-Es verdad Teme, debes escucharnos, tenemos más experiencia que tú-

-Si Sasuke, yo apliqué mis lecturas y me funcionó muy bien- Sai sonreía orgulloso.

-Yo me paralice, pero luego la imaginé como el bocadillo más deliciosos del mundo y me dejé llevar-

-Choouj!- gritaron todos avergonzados.

-Yo traté de borrar todo lo que leí y escribí del viejo Jiraya y la traté como la damisela frágil que es dattebayo- Naruto se sobo la parte de atrás de su cabeza avergonzado -Y tú Shikamaru?-

El Nara se puso rojo -Yo estaba muy tenso, era un fastidio porque no sabía qué hacer, pero luego dejé que los sentimientos me guiaran y fue de los mejor-

-Yo no se si…-Sasuke los vio aterrado.

-Sasuke hasta Chouji lo hizo bien-

-Si es verdad Naruto, pero se debe a que los Uchiha aman con locura y bueno puede que… Sasuke no sea igual a nosotros- agregó Chouji.

-Shikamaru… ¿tu qué crees podría Sasuke ser muy violento?-

-Concuerdo con Chouji, solo digo que podría ser muy duro con ella- El Nara se sonrojó.

-Si lo haces te golpeamos por violento-Chouji y Shikamaru asintieron dando apoyo a Naruto.

-Yo creo que será más apasionado- Saise sentó frente a Sasuke para verle el rostro aterrado y darle apoyo- Pero eso puede ser bueno, Sakura es una dama después de todo, muy ruda sí, pero eso será su complemento, ambos sabrán que hacer, solo sigue tus instintos- luego le sonrió logrando tranquilizar a Sasuke, un poco.

-Yo creo que Sasuke puede sacar todo lo que guardó en esos años y verla como el último bocadillo sobre la tierra-

-Chouji- los chicos se sorprendieron.

Sasuke estaba asustado, no quería lastimar a Sakura y sabia perfectamente que cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla algo muy fuerte se movía dentro de él, Chouji no mentía, esos años añorando estar con ella lo hacían desearla fervientemente, pero Sai ya había logrado estabilizarlo mentalmente.

-Tranquilo solo déjate llevar, sabrás qué hacer dattebayo, Sai tiene razón- Naruto y todos se acercaron dándole golpes a Sasuke y el último abrazo grupal de soltero.

Sakura ya estaba más nerviosa, pero Ino se acercó a ella y tras entregarle el regalo de todas, la abrazó fuertemente.

-Sakura sabrás qué hacer en el momento indicado, no es así chicas- Ino espero la respuesta de todas y siguió estrechando a su amiga -es más ni siquiera puedes llegar a usar nuestro regalo. Es solo simbolismo. Si Sasuke te deja jijiji-

-Así es Sakura tranquila- Hinata llegó también, seguida de Karuiy Temari que se unieron a un abrazo de unión femenina.

Sasuke y Sakura regresaron a sus hogares, Sasuke pasaría el último día en su antiguo departamento y a una pequeña casa que fue a dar los últimos toques, para convertirlo en su nuevo hogar, junto a la mujer de su vida. Provisionalmente él y Sakura lo habían adornado a su estilo, aunque poseía el emblema Uchiha, era un nuevo comienzo para ese clan que ahora era llenado de amor. Aunque el hogar de Sasuke estaba en cualquier lugar que se encontraba Sakura, porque ella era su hogar…

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que actualizaré el sábado, como parte del mes de julio SasuSaku y cumpleaños de Sasuke!**

 **じゃね**


	31. Chapter 31

**サスケ** **誕生日** **おめでとう** **!**

 **Este capítulo va en celebración del cumpleaños de Sasuke, 23 de julio, como muestra de que ellos se casaron en julio y concibieron a Sarada en su noche de bodas, así que de la unión de pasión de Sasuke y Sakura, engendraron de inmediato a Sarada!**

 **°Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **°Mis personajes Yami Kurohoshi, Yusuke Katsumoto y Masayuki Junichi.**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren. Sin más a leer!**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 31**

 **"NUESTRA BODA"**

Se levantó más temprano y tras pasar a la antigua Villa Uchiha, se dirigió a la casa del Hokage. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta con parsimonia.

Vio como se abrió la puerta y del otro lado lo veía Kakashi sorprendido. Al levantarse y hacerle una reverencia como saludo.

-Sexto Hokage buen día-

-Buen día Sasuke, ocurre algo?-

-Solo deseo pedirle un favor-

-Claro pasa, te escucho-Kakashi sabía que algo serio traía a Sasuke a su casa, pues por lo regular iba a visitarlo en la oficina del Hokage y más porque su conducta era muy formal.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente y Kakashi empezó una conversación para animar al pelinegro a soltarse.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido dar ese gran paso, mira que te casarás antes que tú sensei y ese amor por Sakura, por fin te llevará a la felicidad, me dijiste que no sabías que le gustaba a ella de ti y que ella no te gustaba, pero tú cara decía lo contrario, ahora estoy satisfecho de saber que lo has comprendido. Te conozco muy bien y se que la has amado, a tu manera, desde niños. Sabes que Tsunade está feliz, ella donó todo para la fiesta de su boda, aunque no querían una fiesta ella no pudo evitar hacerles una pequeña celebración. Se casa Sakura Haruno, la que considera más que su alumna, es como su hija-

-Si lo sé, usted me conoce bien, sabía de nuestros sentimientos, yo la amo con toda mi alma y ya soy feliz de estar a su lado. También se que Tsunade la considera su hija, por ello ha sido indiferente conmigo, por lo que sabe que ha pasado entre nosotros y mi estúpido comportamiento. Son los lazos que creamos con ustedes como nuestros padres, por ello yo… bueno eso me trajo hasta aquí-

Kakashi alzó una ceja esperando ese motivo.

-Sabes que ya no poseo familia, pero no estoy solo, Sakura siempre está conmigo y tengo amigos, pero en este momento tan especial deseo tener un padre a mi lado, ya fui a decirlo a mis padres y sé que están de acuerdo con la persona que elegí para ello… por eso le pido de favor que me acompañe como mi padre el día más importante de mi vida, al unirme a la mujer que amo- Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada esperando la respuesta.

Kakashi sonrió pero no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por el pedido de su alumno querido.

-Sasuke seré el hombre más afortunado y dichoso de estar en representación de tus padres, de tu familia Uchiha y de todo tu clan, el día de tu boda, porque eres como un hijo para mí, al igual que la chica que amas-

-Gracias Kakashi sensei- Sasuke volvió a hacer una reverencia.

Ambos se despidieron y Sasuke se encaminó a la roca de los rostros Hokages, realmente se sentía muy feliz y a la vez muy nerviosos por estar a unas horas del gran día. De pronto vio como Sakura se acercaba a él y sin decirse nada, él le tomó de la mano y se quedaron viendo Konoha, con el viento moviendo sus cabellos…

-Mama, papá los amo y me siento triste de dejarlos- Sakura lloraba mientras abrazaba a sus padres y estaba siendo preparada para la boda.

-Hija se que serás dichosa y siempre puedes venir a vernos, estás así por ahora, pero ya verás que seguiremos unidos, nos amamos y eso es lo que vale- Mebuki aunque se portaba muy fuerte, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, su bella hija pasaría a ser la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha y ya no su pequeña.

-Sakura hija querida, también te extrañaremos, papá te ama no lo olvides y te dejo ir porque se que serás muy feliz, se que solo ese chico serio, te puede cuidar y amar más que yo- Kizashi parecía detener el tiempo en ese abrazo paternal. Luego la dejó solo con las chicas y él fue a ver a Sasuke.

El Shiramuko fue colocado por Hinata e Ino, realmente se veía hermosa en ese kimono blanco de una hermosa seda, con rosas y abanicos bordados, Mebuki le terminó de poner el Tsuno-kakushi, metiendo un mechón travieso de su cabello rosa, ajustando la orquídea blanca, imponiendo la pureza de Sakura.

Ino la maquilló de forma tan natural que no cabía duda que era una dama virginal.

-Amiga estás tan bella, pareces una ninfa, Sasuke quedará impresionado, además- Ino se acercó a su oído para que su madre no escuchará-el regalito ya está listo en tu equipaje, aprovecha a ponértelo cuando te cambies el traje de novia, porque así después de llegar al hostal pasan directo a ya sabes qué, porque creo llegarán cerca de la media noche y así, todavía será su noche de bodas, no la madrugada, no deben perder tiempo jijijiji-

Sakura se sonrojó pero su madre hizo que no entendía de qué hablaban, pues notó al juzgar por la reacción de Sakura que la rubia le había hablado de algo íntimo.

-Por cierto-Mebuki atrajo la atención de la rubia -Su equipaje fue dejado en la que será su casa, así que pasaran por el y luego partirán a su luna de miel, el vehículo ya está listo.

-Pero creí que de aquí irían directo al País de las Aguas Termales… eso los hará perder tiempo, llegarán cuando el sol esté saliendo-

-Ino no creo que ellos tengan tanta prisa- Hinata sonreía para que la rubia se tranquilizará.

-Así es, solo será un pequeño atraso, solo recogerán el equipaje y listo-

-Enviare a Chouji a traerlo-Karui intervino al entender las intenciones de Ino.

-Gracias Karui, pero no será necesario, Hinata tiene razón hay tiempo y yo quiero que todos estén presentes, además Chouji está tan preocupado porque ya se aproxima la hora de tu parto y sabes que siendo primeriza se puede adelantar-

-Es verdad, Gracias por preocuparte Sakura, de verdad quiero que seas tú la que me ayude a la hora de dar a luz-

-Yo también quiero que estés conmigo en ese momento, Shikamaru dice que solo confía en ti y yo también-

-Gracias Karui y Temari, ambas hacen que quiera llorar, será un honor, se que al regresar de nuestro viaje las podré asistir-

-Sakura te esperaremos, bueno nuestros chicos, disfruta de dos semanas completitas para ustedes dos, creo que les hubiesen dado más, pero bueno así es la y vida de un ninja amor, trabajo y amor-Ino seguía deleitándose con insinuaciones a Sakura sobre lo que le esperaba con Sasuke.

Con los chicos…

Kizashi entro cuando Naruto y Kakashi ayudaban a Sasuke a colocarse el montsuki, con su emblema Uchiha en la espalda, al verlo los dos se hicieron a un lado, dándoles espacio anticipando que el Haruno deseaba hablar con él.

Le sacudió el hombro y luego sonrió dándole a entender que se veía bien, lo estrechó mientras le hablaba.

-Sasuke Uchiha, en unos momentos serás el hombre que acompañará el resto de su vida a mi niña, confió en que será feliz a tu lado, estoy emocionado y melancólico a la vez, pero con la certeza que la cuidaras y ten en cuenta que también ganas una familia, nuestro clan no se compara al tuyo, pero te acoge sin importar tu pasado porque lo que importa de ahora en adelante es lo que harán como una nueva generación de Uchiha Haruno porque nuestra Sakura es la más poderosa y hermosa representante de nuestro clan y pareciera que hubiese estado hecha para encajar en el tuyo, con forme avanzó en ser la mejor, supe que ella pertenecería a un clan de poder y amor, te entregaré al tesoro más valioso de mi vida y de mi esposa- Kizashi se apartó y le sonrió de la forma más sincera, mientras Mebuki entraba para acompañar a su esposo.

-Veo que ya le diste la bienvenida a Sasuke al clan y le dejaste claro todo lo que pensamos-

-Si querida-

-Bueno Sasuke ahora eres como nuestro hijo y ya sabes que te confiamos a nuestra querida Sakura-

-Señores Haruno mil gracias por aceptarme pese a todo lo que he hecho, mis padres seguramente estarían felices de tenerlos como familia, son todo lo que ellos representaron en mi vida, estoy tan agradecido de tenerlos ahora como mis padres, les prometo que amaré y protegeré a Sakura con mi vida, la amo y cada vez lo hago con más intensidad, la distancia solo ha hecho que nuestro amor sea más fuerte-Sasuke hizo una reverencia y los Haruno no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría de escuchar que su pequeña estaría en buenas manos.

-Bueno ya es hora Sasuke- Naruto entró nuevamente junto a Kakashi para que el pelinegro saliera a la mujer que amaba.

Kizashi y Mebuki se despidieron y el Haruno entregó el abanico Uchiha a Sasuke. -Quién diría que el abanico que porta el novio, casualmente es el emblema de tu familia- Luego sonrió y los esposos se fueron a la habitación de Sakura y la tomaron de un brazo, uno de cada lado.

Sasuke junto a Kakashi se colocaron frente a la puerta de una antesala parecía una iglesia pequeña con un hermoso jardín, adornadas con el emblema Uchiha por todos lados, los invitados se colocaron en los asientos y esperaron a la pareja para la entrada tradicional de la boda japonesa, sin embargo al correr las cortinas, del fondo notaron que al centro se encontraba un altar con una virgencita María. Ino la había mandado a retocar y junto a Mebuki la colocaron ese día, como recuerdo de los días de niña de Sakura, en el que tanto su madre como su mejor amiga encontraron ese refugio de esperanza de Sakura y el rezar, cuando se sentía mal. Sasuke se colocó unos metros antes esperando a Sakura, pues aún no la había visto, Inari y Tazuna estaban sonriendo, definitivamente esa boda era especial, tenía la mezcla de ambos, lo tradicional japonés de Sasuke y los toques occidentales que caracterizaban más a Sakura.

Todo se quedó en un total silencio cuando el hermoso samisen empezó a sonar. Sakura entró del brazo de sus padres, portando un hermoso ramo, regalo de Ino con mucho amor, hecho de tulipanes blancos, simbolizando que su amor no lo puede separa ni la muerte , envueltos en un vistoso abanico y en el centro una flor de loto, simbolizando lo grande que es su amor. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, estaba deslumbrado, la belleza de Sakura era evidente, ella le sonrió y el sitio que el pecho le explotaría, Sakura al verlo así, tuvo el mismo efecto, era un ensueño por fin ambos podrían compartir sus vidas. La frase de Kakashi, de unidad, como lección para aceptarlos como parte del grupo 7, empezaba a tomar un significado más allá de compañeros y amigos, ellos literalmente ahora serían "uno mismo".

Los invitados empezaban a tener sus reacciones, Ino lloraba de ver a su querida amiga y Sai que la consolaba estaba muy feliz, eran sus dos compañeros de equipo que se unían para ser felices; Naruto y Hinata estaban igual, el rubio lloraba de ver a sus hermanos tan felices como nunca antes los vio; Tsunade no pudo ocultar las lágrimas por su querida alumna, su hija y Shizune lloraba a más no poder; Karin y Suigetsu estaban llorando como dos tortolitas y Jūgo, trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas mientras, consolaba sus amigos, se casaba su líder y amigo; Iruka también lloraba pues fueron sus mejores alumnos en los días de la academia, al fondo estaba Gara junto a Yusuke y Masayuki y un hombre de tez muy pálida, no se podía perder la boda de su alumno que ya lo superaba en mucho y que después de todo tenía un lugar en su corazón. Además de un muchacho custodiado, pero que a petición de Sasuke y Sakura fue llevado a la boda, Yami Kurohoshi, observaba a la feliz pareja e imaginando como sería su vida de padres. El esto murmuraba de lo bella que estaba Sakura y lo nervioso que se veía Sasuke, algo muy difícil de percibir, solo Sakura sabía entender esas reacciones en él y esta vez no era la excepción. Kizashi le tomó la mano y colocó la de su bella Sakura.

-Te entrego a la hermosa flor de Konoha, mi bella Sakura Haruno para que sea ahora Sakura Uchiha, cuídala mucho-

Sasuke hizo una reverencia a los Haruno y apretó la mano de Sakura, besándola en el instante haciendo suspirar a las chicas presentes y que el corazón de Sakura se acelerara de tanta emoción.

-Gracias señor así será, soy feliz y honrado de recibir a la hermosa flor, mi Sakura- la mayoría sonrió y Sasuke empezó a ponerse un poco más sonrojado. Definitivamente estaba feliz y empezaba a hacer cosas que antes no se hubiera animado a hacer aunque las deseará y la principal era está, demostrarle al mundo que Sakura era de él.

Sasuke y Sakura dieron la espalda a los invitados, mostrando el emblema Uchiha bordado en sus espaldas y empezaron a caminar con nerviosismo y felicidad hacia el altar ahora sí como la pareja japonesa, al llegar al centro, frente a la virgen, la ceremonia dio inicio, el Sacerdote empezó con las oraciones y luego pasó a lo fundamental.

-Sasuke, ¿quieres recibir a Sakura como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?".

-"Sí, quiero"-

-Sakura, ¿quieres recibir a Sasuke como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?".

\- "Sí, quiero".

Sasuke y Sakura pasaron a dar sus votos de una forma que dejó a los presentes, sintiéndose enamorados.

-Sakura, yo Sasuke juro que te amo con locura, que deseo con todo mi corazón seas mi esposa y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en los momentos adversos y gloriosos, en las alegrías y en las enfermedades por el resto de mi vida y toda la eternidad-

-Sasuke, yo Sakura juro que siempre corresponderé a tu amor, deseo con todo mi corazón seas mi esposo y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en los momentos adversos y glorioso, en las alegrías y en las enfermedades por el resto de mi vida y toda la eternidad-

\- y tras colocar los lazos Ino llevó los anillos, Sasuke tomo el de Sakura y empezó la parte final de la boda.

-Sakura recibe este anillo como prenda de mi amor y bendición de Dios, signo de todo el amor y bienes que vamos a compartir, te amo con tanta locura que no me importa si vendrán situaciones buenas y malas, porque mi amor por ti no ha cambiado y sigue creciendo como la llama avivada por el viento, te amo tanto que ya no se cómo describirlo, solo se que durará todo la eternidad, cada ciclo de mi vida te volveré a amar-

Sakura tomó el otro anillo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, empezó a colocarlo en el dedo de Sasuke.

-Sasuke recibe este anillo como prenda de mi amor y bendición de Dios, signo de todo el amor y bienes que vamos a compartir. Te acompañaré como lo he hecho y también te amé, te amo y te seguiré amando en las buenas y en las malas. Te amo tanto y lo hago con locura que durará por toda la eternidad, siempre serás el hombre que amaré en cada reencarnación-

-"El Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que han manifestado con vehemencia, ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre"-

Luego Sasuke se acercó y le besó la frente, todos seguían en su ensoñación y esperando a que empezarán a caminar para terminar la ceremonia y seguir con el cortejo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver que Sasuke la tomaba de la cintura y la besó profundamente. Sakura estaba tan feliz que se dejó llevar y ese fue el punto final de la ceremonia. Ambos sonrojados se voltearon a los invitados y se sorprendieron al verlos con cara de asombro. Hasta que un rubio alegre rompió el silencio.

-Por fin amigo, lo hiciste, ya eres el esposo de Sakura ya no aguantaste-

Ambos se pusieron sumamente rojos al escuchar las risas de todos. Empezaron a salir con hermosas melodías. La fiesta improvisada por Tsunade estaba a punto de comenzar, mientras Sasuke y Sakura fueron a cambiarse para colocarse los atuendos de la recepción, Sasuke fue sumamente rápido pues le quitaron el kimono y paso a un traje formal en tomo negro, salió y vio a Sakura aún intacta buscando algo en un bolso, se acercó y atrajo a Sakura en un abrazo, mientras aspiraba su aroma. Luego al separarse le acarició la mejilla y le quito la orquídea, Sakura sintió una corriente de electricidad al ver el acto del chico, le estaba quitando el símbolo de su pureza y eso la hacía imaginar lo que se avecinaba, Sasuke con una mirada intensa besó la flor y se la colocó en el bolsillo que quedaba justo en su corazón. Como el adorno de su traje. Pues estaba siendo presa de los mismo toques eléctricos de su amada. Sakura se mordió el labio y lo vio sonrojada. Haciendo que el alzara las cejas y percibió el calor en sus propias mejillas.

-Ahora te esperaré afuera-

-Sss-i como digas- vio al pelinegro retirarse y ella siguió buscando la ropa que se pondría, ahora que el regalo de Ino había quedado lejos se pondría el que ella eligió. Un conjunto rosa de encajes, formando una mariposa en cada pieza, no tan transparentes como los de Ino, con el broche al frente daban más a una jovencita "un poco coqueta", suspiró y lo vio fijamente.

-Espero a Sasuke le guste y no piense que soy infantil, pero que digo ay no ya pronto él y yo… ay no Shannaro!-

Hinata le ayudó a quitarse parte del traje, pues Ino ya estaba comiendo, ya que a su pequeño le pedía y alimento y eso la fatigaba, el resto se lo dejó a Sakura, para darle privacidad. La pelirrosa vio la lencería y suspiró, los que notó Hinata.

-Tranquila, es bellísimo y va justo con tu estilo, Sasuke ama eso de ti, créeme que eso pasará a segundo plano- Así se dio la vuelta y la dejo sola, mientras sonreía divertida al ver a la pelirrosa nerviosa y sonrojada.

Sakura se vio al espejo antes de colocarse un vestido blanco, con bordados rojos en las orillas del escote, como señal se buena suerte y sonrió, su ropa interior le gustaba y Hinata tenía razón, era mejor mostrase a Sasuke tal y cual era ella. Se colocó el vestido y salió sonriente con su hermoso cabello recogido a media cola, ya que lo tenía un poco largo. Salió sonriente y lo vio recostado a un costado de la puerta que daba al jardín, se acercó y ambos se quedaron en silencio, él admirándola nuevamente, sus ojos irradiaban tanta felicidad cada vez que la veía por que por fin era su esposa y ella de verlo así, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Él le tomo la mano y ambos entraron felices, hubo una ola de aplausos y ellos se colocaron en la mesa del centro, para dar las palabras de agradecimiento y así disfrutar de la fiesta, aunque ambos no compartían el gusto por la bebida, lo hicieron para compartir con sus amigos esa parte tradicional. Y así empezó el San San kudo.

Tomaron el sake tres veces en tres sorbos en los tres Sakazuki, sellando su fortuna como un nuevo matrimonio, simbolizando el cielo, la tierra y el ser humano. Luego prosiguieron con las palabras de agradecimiento.

-Es un honor tenerlos aquí reunidos, a los más cercanos, lamento que sean pocos pero ya saben que no he tenido buena reputación y eso alejó a muchos, pero los que están aquí son mis amigos y lo principal, les agradezco que cuidaran de Sakura mientras yo estaba ausente, gracias por demostrar mucho cariño, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai e Ino mis más sinceros agradecimientos, Naruto, hermano me diste una oportunidad de vivir para estar al lado de mi amada y ser feliz, señores Haruno, papá y mamá infinitamente les doy las gracias por haber traído al mundo a mi amada Sakura, Iruka sensei y el resto se mis amigos muchas gracias y disfruten de la fiesta y gracias por acompañarnos e está dicha y ffelicidad, porque así y me siento el hombre más o dichoso por tener a la esposa más maravillosa del mundo a Sakura Uchiha, el amor de toda mi vida-. Sasuke hizo una reverencia y tomo la mano de su esposa.

-Yo quiero agradecer a Dios por darme felicidad a papá y mamá por haberme dado la vida, por estar a mi lado y respetar mi decisión de amar a Sasuke, por haberlo integrado a la familia sin prejuicios. Kakashi sensei, usted es como un padre para Sasuke y para mi también y le agradezco que haya velado por él y que le aconseje, a Tsunade por haberme una boca fuerte y no solo de forma física, también en sentimientos, fue como una madre para mí, cuando me sentí inútil y quería y avanzar y fue a la que confío en mí y me dio valor y aún la considero como una madre; a ti Sai por ayudarme a ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sasuke cuando fue necesario, a ti querida amiga Ino por acompañarme en mi dolor y alegría a ustedes amigos de Sasuke por cuidarlo y amarlo por mí, Suigetsu, Jūgo y a ti Karin por velar por él ahora son mis amigos también. Orochimaru tú también, le has ayudado, pese a lo que intentabas, sé que le ayudare cuando decidió que ya no tenía que huir para protegerme. Tazuna e Inari por estar allí confiando en Sasuke y que seríamos felices, a ti también Gaara, porque tratabas de defender y hacer que Sasuke viera en ti, que podía cambiar y eso es valioso para mí. A ti también Yami, te agradezco que cambiaras y nos ayudarás por ti estamos hoy aquí también, decidiste ayudarnos y seguir haciéndolo, no se cómo aún, pero es valioso para nosotros. Y por último a ti mi mejor amigo, Naruto, por cumplir tu promesa de hacer que Sasuke regresará, lamento los problemas que te ocasione por hacer tu promesa realidad, pero tu compañía hizo que yo no perdiera la fe y mírame ahora, soy tan feliz que no puedo parar de llorar, Naruto, hermano gracias y sigue siendo así, de verdad mil gracias por querernos a Sasuke y a mí como parte de tu familia y velar por nuestra felicidad, se que eres y serás muy dichoso junto a tu familia por tu bondad, pero bueno ahora todo es felicidad y sigamos así, todos los presentes mil gracias y disfruten juro a nosotros de nuestra dicha y felicidad como dijo mi amado Sasuke, soy tan dichosa de tenerte a mi lado- Sakura se recostó en el pecho se Sasuke y limpió sus lágrimas-. Se escucho una ovación y prosiguieron a disfrutar, todos la pasaron muy bien, Sasuke y Sakura eran abordados para felicitarlos y así se pasaron las horas, hasta que Ino notó que ya era tarde.

-Por Dios amiga ya es tardísimo y si pasan todavía por las maletas llegarán a medio día, vamos en marcha yo les enviaré todo mañana, Sakura disfruta de todo y tu Sasuke tratarla bien-

Ambos asintieron ante los empujones de Ino y el carruaje los esperaba, todos salieron a despedirlos. Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a subir, luego lo hizo él y desde la ventana dijeron "adiós". La oscuridad de la no he oculto el carruaje al alejarse y todos volvieron a la fiesta a seguir bebiendo y comiendo.

Dentro del carruaje Sasuke y Sakura respiraban rápidamente, no se decían nada y eso hacía escuchar el galope se sus corazones. Se miraban y el rojo en sus mejillas crecía cada vez más, un calor estaba por asarlos, Sasuke por fin se animó y le tomó la mano.

-Tranquila yo estoy tan nervioso como tú, si quieres pasamos por las maletas como lo acordamos -

-Si está bien, pero solo si tú lo deseas-

El sonrió y todo pareció calmarse, el carruaje llegó frente a "su casa" Sasuke bajó y le ayudo a Sakura.

Entraron y vieron la casa tan bella y acogedora que se alegraron, ya era "su hogar" y algo les llamaba a quedarse, ambos se vieron fijamente como anticipando el deseo de cada uno y al asentir. Sasuke entro por las maletas, dejando a Sakura disculpándose por los inconvenientes. Sasuke regresó y luego de subir las maletas, se despidieron del chófer, el caballero aceptó y emprendió el viaje. Sasuke se giró a Sakura y la tomó en sus brazos, dio gracias a Dios de poder tenerla así, aunque si no tuviese la prótesis en su brazo, igual la hubiese cargado para entrarla a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta Sakura vio la cama cubierta de pétalos de Cerezos -Pero cómo… en qué momento…-Sasuke le sonrió y ella inmediatamente borrando recordó que él entró a la habitación así, que fue cuando lo hizo, pero aún así en esa época no habían muchos cerezos y ella con una ceja alzada lo vio -Fui a una dimensión en la que hay hermosos árboles de Cerezos, estuve allí varias veces porque me recordaban a ti- Sakura le rodeó el cuello y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Gracias Sasuke, querido-

-Gracias a ti Sakura, querida-

Ambos volvieron su vista a la cama y él empezó a caminar hacia ella con Sakura en sus brazos…

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. En el otro capítulo se viene la noche de bodas, espero les guste y ya saben traerá su advertencia por los acontecimientos jijiji. También les dejo algunos datos que usé para la boda, pues me encanta ese suceso que dan en el capítulo de Sasuke y Sakura, en el cual nuestra pelirrosa consentida tiene cierta devoción por la virgen María, una boda con mezcla tradicional japonesa y occidental, a lo nuestro!**

 ***Sakuzaki: cuencos (de madera en semicírculos) para beber el sake de la boda.**

 ***San San Kudo: el ritual de beber el sake.**

 **Bueno sin más los espero en el próximo capítulo!**

 **じゃね**


	32. Chapter 32

**こんばんわ**

 **Estoy muy emocionada de escribir este capítulo y presentárselos justamente hoy 6 de septiembre el día que finalizó el Gaiden animado, la verdad me encantó Pierrot quitó lo necesario, la foto una de ellas porque en el manga representa el fin, pero en el anime habrá más de la familia Uchiha, más aventuras de Sasuke y Sakura acompañando al fruto de su amor, Sarada. Además también es el mes de mi nacimiento, cumplo años el 16 de septiembre y este fue un regalo adelantado, porque me encantó el ending un final agregado que fue genial y hermoso. Ya me emocioné de nuevo, pero fue genial, además de ese detalle de explicar más para los que dudaban que Sakura y Sasuke son los padres biológicos de Sarada, el cordón umbilical lo confirmó en cuanto a Sakura y las habilidades que la princesa Uchiha desarrolla el sharingan y la super fuerza de su madre Shannarooo!**

 ***Este capítulo trae lemon (ya saben XD a mi manera jijiji).**

 **Les agradezco sus reviews y apoyo de distintas maneras, perdón por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren y sin más a leer.**

 **°Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **MÍ ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 32**

 **"NUESTRA LUNA DE MIEL"**

Ambos volvieron su vista a la cama y él empezó a caminar hacia ella con Sakura en sus brazos…

Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado y está vez no lo ocultó, Sakura podía escucharlo tan claro, al estar recargada en su pecho, mientras él la llevaba en brazos. Ella estaba igual que él, ya no podía esconder nada, estaba tan feliz de percibir el nerviosismo de su esposo, que solamente se dejaba llevar.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba exponiendo todo lo que era en realidad a su esposa, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y le estaba entregando su vida, porque realmente se sentía dichoso y afortunado de ser el esposo de Sakura "somos esposos, que bien se escucha" pensó mientras veía las mejillas de su chica, con un tinte rojo, que le indicaba que estaba apenada, amaba verle así, tan cuidadosa solo para él, era esa parte de inocencia y delicadeza que siempre amó.

Por fin empezaría una nueva vida junto a la mujer que amaba, sin tener que esconderlo bajo esa fachada de frialdad, la deseaba, claro que lo hacía, pero esa estúpida forma de pensar en la venganza nubló todo aquel sentimiento que tuvo hacia ella en el pasado, la familia que un día deseo formar junto a ella parecía tan lejano e imposible, que llegó a pensar que moriría, sin que ella se enterará que la amó desde que eran unos niños, pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos y recordaba cada momento, por pequeño que este fuera junto a ella, desde que le pidió perdón y empezaron su noviazgo, se sentía sumamente feliz y dichoso.

Ella guardaba silencio pero estaba sumamente emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, sabía que él era especial, con un carácter tan frio y arrogante que molestaba a cualquiera, pero que ella entendía. Esa fachada que se extinguía solo con ella. Sonrió aún con su sonrojo, realmente ella era la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, esos momentos que estaba pasando junto a él, solo los imaginó y pensó que sí él llegaba a morir por su venganza, ella lo haría por la tristeza de perderlo.

Parecía un amor que no tendría un final feliz. Pero en el fondo de su corazón siempre albergó la esperanza de que el algún día Sasuke volviera, porque él era un chico bueno y con un gran corazón. Ahora estaban a punto de llegar a la consolidación de su amor, por fin ellos podían amarse sin tener miedo de nada y de nadie.

El la colocó suavemente sobre la cama y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus pálidas mejillas. Era el momento más hermoso que experimentaría junto a Sakura. Vio como ella cruzaba sus ojos hermosos con los suyos y ese embrujo que se producía cuando lo hacían, se activaba. Sus miradas eran mejor que mil palabras en el pasado. Su rostro quedó a escaso milímetros del de ella y sus respiraciones estaban alteradas. Sin poder soportarlo más, le depósito un tierno beso, el cual provocó un escalofrío en ambos.

Delicadamente se acomodó para empezar a besarla con más pasión y así empezar una faena de demostraciones de amor. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, la sintió temblar mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho y le correspondía. Al necesitar oxígeno para llenar sus pulmones, se vieron fijamente, él sin perder ese contacto la empezó a mover para tenerla sentada frente a él, allí empezó a mover sus manos hacia el vestido rojo que ella llevaba, como prenda de buena suerte que utilizó en el banquete, el otro atuendo de la ceremonia, era bello con ese escote oriental que siempre le gustó. Poco a poco empezó a quitar cada broche y el vestido se abrió dejando al descubierto el sostén que Sakura llevaba, en un labrado hermoso de encaje rosa, tan propio de ella llenó de dulzura, inocencia y sensualidad. Ella lo veía hacer su trabajo con la manos temblorosas, signo que estaba sumamente nervioso y ella en las mismas condiciones. Notó que su atuendo interior le ganó al de Ino, un gesto de alivio apareció en su rostro, pues estaría más nerviosa si hubiese usado ese tan provocador, pero sabía que esté era propio de ella y él seguramente lo reconocería.

Sasuke deslizó por los hombros de Sakura la prenda y cuando cayó por su espalda la observo maravillado. Estaba tan linda y sus cabellos empezaron a caer sobre sus hombros, ella suspiró y se sonrojó aún más, pero se quedó asombrada al ver que Sasuke también se ponía más rojo que antes. Definitivamente ambos estaban experimentando esas sensaciones por primera vez. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en eso y aunque los puso nerviosos, al mismo tiempo les alegraba, porque juntos estaban descubriendo la pasión y el deseo del amor que se profesaban. Al verla solo en ese conjunto de ropa interior inmediatamente se quitó el saco, ya que la notó tan apenada y así quedarían en iguales condiciones. Sakura le extendió las manos para empezar a desabotonar su camisa, se sintió torpe al hacerlo con algo de dificultad por el nerviosismo, pero él tomó su manos en signo de que a él no le importaba, luego las retiró y espero a que ella continuará, así fue, ella terminó de hacerlo y la deslizó para dejarlo con su torso descubierto. Sasuke dirigió sus manos a sus pantalones y se los quitó sin perder el contacto con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Cuando termino y quedó únicamente en bóxer, se acercó y le dio otro beso con más pasión que antes, luego dirigió nuevamente sus manos hacia ella, por detrás de la espalda de Sakura, tanteo para encontrar los broches del sostén, al sentirlos empezó a desabrochar y este se aflojó, haciendo que ella estuviese más nerviosa que antes. Ella veía como las manos temblorosas del chico deslizaban cada tirante de sus hombros y así dejando su torso completamente desnudo.

Sasuke nuevamente empezó a temblar mas, al verla tan hermosa con sus montañas frente a él, más, antes de continuar y no hacerla sentir incómoda, él se quitó el bóxer para que ella fuera la última en quedar como Dios la trajo al mundo, sabía que eso la haría sonrojar. Pero ella al verlo así sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y es que ella desde niña imaginó que algún día sería su esposa, pero no exactamente que pasaría en su noche de bodas. Tenía que admitir que aunque ya de joven lo pensó, se detenía justo antes de llegar a ese punto, porque era vergonzoso. Solo se limitaba a imaginar algunas cosas, nada de lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos lo había imaginado tan fuerte y sus clases de sexualidad las dejaba para su carrera de médico.

Sasuke por su parte al notar el estado de la chica no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón ya no podía detenerse, si estaba siendo considerado al desnudarse antes que Sakura, pero esos era vergonzosos para él y lo veía en su rostro, porque ella cambió su mirada de nerviosismo a una de ternura al verlo tan vulnerable. Debía admitir que en los momentos de suma oscuridad tuvo uno que otro rato de luz, momentos en que sus hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada para imaginar a Sakura entre sus brazos, pero desviaba todo rastro de impulsos porque tenía que seguir sumergido en el odio y el dolor, más una cosa era imaginarla y otra estar viviéndola porque ahora si estaba llegando al punto en el que él dominaba cada impulso y deseo de lujuria de adolescente hacia la pelirrosa. Su respiración se aceleró al percibir que su cuerpo y mente le indicaban que moviera sus manos hacia debajo de la pelirrosa y sin poner resistencia, lo hizo!.

Sasuke colocó cada mano alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y tomo cada extremo de las bragas para deslizarlo con delicadeza en sus piernas. Ella suspiró y él no pudo evitar temblar aún más. Poco a poco la despojó del último trapo que cubría su hermoso cuerpo.

Se quedó maravillado por la visión que tenía frente a él, un cuerpo virginal que él tendría la dicha de explorar. Lo colocó en la cama y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la empezó a empujar delicadamente hacia atrás, para recostarla sobre el colchón. Ella suspiró al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar aún más y sin previo aviso sus manos se cubrieron sus montañas, él lo notó y sin dejar de verla fue quitando las manos de Sakura de sus bellos senos y dejó sus brazos a cada lado sin soltar aún sus manos.

-Eres completamente hermosa- soltó y bajo su vista, para recorrer todo el cuerpo de Sakura, lentamente de abajo hacia arriba. Indicándole con la mirada que se refería a todo, ella imitó a un tomate, solo atino a responder de forma entrecortada, mientras le daba una rápida mirada en todo su cuerpo.

-Gracias, tu… tú también eres hermoso-

Sakura se dejaba llevar, pero su corazón bombeaba sin control. Sasuke era muy delicado y recordaba que aunque ahora le mostraba como eran sus sentimientos, está vez era más delicado de lo que llegó a pensar que sería con ella. Sonrió tímidamente y él le correspondió, comprendiendo que estaba feliz. Ahora sus rostros estaban nuevamente sonrojados, si eso era posible, y sin más Sasuke entrelazó sus manos con Sakura, a un lado de su cabeza. Fundió sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, para luego intensificarlo.

La faena de besos los hacía perder poco a poco la cordura y la timidez. Sasuke poco a poco soltó las manos de Sakura y empezó a deslizarlas para ir palpando cada tramo de los brazos de Sakura. El pelinegro empezó a bajar los besos al cuello de la pelirrosa y luego se detuvo en sus montañas, la piel de Sakura se erizó y él lo notó, elevó su vista para verla y ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que la interpretó como señal de aprobación para continuar. Aunque podría hacerlo no se pasaría, se limitó a darle a cada una un corto beso y continuó hasta llegar a su vientre. Haciendo que ambos disfrutaran embriagados por la pasión.

Sakura estaba tan concentrada en cada acción de Sasuke que parecía una niña descubriendo algo maravilloso. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, más eso ya no era posible. Sasuke se detuvo y empezó a retroceder su camino de besos para buscar los labios de Sakura. Sentía que su corazón se saldría y que ya no podría más. Se acomodó aún más al sentir que Sakura le daba más espacio y paso sus manos por debajo de la espalda de la pelirrosa, pegándola a su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Ella abrió sus ojos nuevamente, al sentir ese contacto y tan íntimo entre ellos, sonrojada a más no poder, para luego perderse en esos ojos negros que la enloquecían. Interpretando lo que el chico pretendía, subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de Sasuke y lo rodeó haciendo que sus alientos chocaran entre sí y que sus pechos se rozaran. Estaban felices y eso lo veían reflejado en el brillo que observaban en los ojos de cada uno con tal cercanía.

Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo ya no podía más y se posicionó en la entrada de Sakura sin soltar el abrazo. Ella se sintió desfallecer, se sentía más nerviosa de lo que estaba, si eso era posible, se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Sasuke, como si de eso dependiera su vida y empezaron un beso delicado y tierno. Un dolor agudo empezó a inundar a Sakura y Sasuke parecía sentir lo mismo. El al introducirse por primera vez en un cuerpo y lo mejor en el de su amada virginal y ella por recibir ese palpitante visitante, de el único hombre que amaba, por primera vez en su delicado y puro cuerpo. Sin duda alguna ellos se estaban complementando en ese contacto carnal. Aún así, el beso no lo interrumpieron sino, por el contrario fue más intenso. Un gemido muy fuerte de parte de ambos fue escuchado de sus labios al sentirse uno en cuerpo y alma.

Esos cuerpos jamás tocados, ahora se entregaban a las caricias del amor, que ambos sentían con locura. Sasuke se quedó quieto al sentir que ambos estaban sumamente tensos y que Sakura lo aprisionaba tan fuerte que era imposible seguir sin su permiso. Apenas había empezado a profundizarse. Se separaron un poco para recuperar oxígeno y el la vio de una forma tierna y preocupada a la vez, pues había una mueca leve de dolor en ella, acompañada de unas pequeñas lágrimas en esas bellas y sonrojadas mejillas, no pudo evitarlo y sacando una de sus manos que estaba debajo de la espalda de Sakura, le limpio las mejillas, ella le sonrió y lo asombró al liberar uno de sus delicados brazos y dirigirlo a su rostro para imitarlo, fue cuando comprendió que el estaba igual que ella, esas lágrimas no eran solo del dolor de empezar a sentirse llenos por primera vez, también eran de felicidad.

Sasuke estaba tan feliz de ser el afortunado esposo de Sakura. Dichoso de ser el hombre que Sakura escogió para entregarle su amor y el tesoro de su virginidad. Le entregaba su hermoso cuerpo intacto por las manos de un hombre. El la amaba con tanta fuerza que ese detalle lo guardaría en su corazón por siempre.

Sakura se sentía plena y feliz de ser la mujer a la que Sasuke le entregaba todo su amor y confianza, ya no eran solo sus miedos que dejaba libres ante ella, sino su cuerpo, que por muy deseado que fuera, nunca fue entregado en tiempo en una relación carnal, se mantuvo intacto por muy extraño que le hubiese parecido a cualquier doncella que lo admirara por su atractiva figura. Eso lo llevaría por siempre en su corazón.

Las miradas entre ellos se detuvieron atrapándolos en ese marco de emociones desconocidas pero sumamente agradables para ellos. Más aún, Sasuke se atrevió a romper ese silencio pasional preocupado por lo que Sakura estuviese sintiendo en ese momento, pues si él siendo hombre sentía el dolor, por ser virgen, se imaginaba que ella estaba igual o peor que él.

-Yo no quiero lastimarte Sakura, me dijeron que si es doloroso yo…- más no pudo terminar la frase porque ella lo interrumpió.

-Sasuke no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, si es doloroso, pero puedo ver en tu rostro que también lo es para ti, ambos somos inexpertos en esto-

-Sakura gracias por confiar en mí, yo trataré de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, no sé como actuar pues ya sabes que yo- hizo una pausa sonrojándose, mientras ella lo veía con más ternura -lo hago por primera vez también y ahora dejo actuar a mis deseos. Pero si tú me lo permites continuaré-

-Si Sasuke puedes continuar- esas fueron las palabras que deseaba escuchar, claro muy apenado y regresando a sus posiciones anteriores, se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, al tiempo que se basaron con más pasión.

Sasuke sintió como el cuerpo de Sakura dejaba la tensión y el de él también. Así que empezó a introducirse más y lentamente llegó al fondo, mientras se separaban del beso solo unos milímetros para recuperar más aire con tal acción.

-Sakura-

-Sasuke-

Dijeron al unísono al sentirse completamente fusionados. Y el dolor agudo se profundizó, al tiempo que se desvanecía al sentirse más relajados con la invasión. Sasuke y Sakura por fin eran uno solo, su amor era consumado de la forma más maravillosa, haciendo el amor.

Su respiración era sumamente agitada y recuperándose un poco y viéndose nuevamente, sonrieron y tras atrapar sus labios, Sasuke empezó a moverse dentro de Sakura y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, deseaba y necesitaba.

Sakura no podía más, sus gemidos eran audibles y eso le apenaba, pero retenerlos era ya imposible y aunque le avergonzaba reconocer, estaba sintiendo deseos de más y más. Las caricias que recibía de parte de Sasuke y las fuertes embestidas la hacían enloquecer. Su cuerpo respondía de forma instantánea sus cuerpos parecían haber sido hechos para encajar la perfección, a estar juntos. Se acoplaban tan bien que parecían reaccionar al otro, como si ya hubiesen estado juntos antes, una sonrisa se formó en los rostros de ambos. Estaban extasiados de placer.

Los rayos de luz de la luna llena los iluminaba y así podían observar sus cuerpos plagados de sudor. Sasuke se separó un momento de los labios de Sakura y apoyándose más sobre sus codos, se elevó para observarla, sin dejar de embestir. Así fue como notó el rebote de los senos de Sakura, eran hermosos y al admirarlos, nuevamente la apegó a él, sintiendo el rebote en sus pectorales, cosa que lo incentivo a continuar más fuerte. Al mismo tiempo, fue besando desde sus labios hasta su cuello para susurrarle al oído tiernas palabras.

-Sakura eres hermosa y estoy sumamente feliz de estar contigo, yo no podría vivir sin ti-

-Sasuke me haces sumamente feliz, yo soy tan feliz de estar contigo que parece un dulce sueño-

Sasuke atrapó sus labios y la beso con más pasión, estaba sintiéndose sumamente pleno y sabía perfectamente que la felicidad estuvo siempre junto a él y ahora la podía disfrutar, la tenía entre sus brazos, como parte de él, había comprendido que Sakura era su vida completa.

-Sakura te amo con toda mi alma- le susurró mientras se separaban un poco de sus labios, solo para hacerle saber lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Sakura sintió como su corazón casi se salía de su pecho y las lágrimas se asomaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sasuke se percató y empezó a acariciar su espalda demostrándole aún más sus sentimientos. Ella sonrió al tiempo que trataba de recuperar un poco de oxígeno y llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Sasuke lo vio fijamente.

-Yo también te amo con toda mi alma Sasuke y siempre lo haré, tu eres parte de mi vida- luego lo atrajo para darle otro beso.

Sasuke fue el que no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas ella le estaba diciendo lo que él sentía, definitivamente ambos se amaban con locura.

El amor los inundó de nuevo y siguieron fusionados con más intensidad, ella enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke y el sintió como podía profundizarse más. La abrazó con más fuerza y sintió como las paredes de Sakura lo aprisionaban más, él estaba igual ya no podía más y tras una fuerte envestidas ambos se vinieron juntos, llegaron al clímax. Sasuke expulsándose todo dentro de Sakura.

Sakura sintió como Sasuke se derramaba por completo dentro de ella y la llenaba de una cálida sensación. Ambos empezaron a tratar de calmar sus respiraciones, se separaron un poco para verse fijamente y tras una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo en sus mejillas, unieron sus frentes para sentirse felices, seguían fusionados y recuperándose de los espasmos.

Definitivamente esa era la parte que ninguno de los dos se animaba a imaginar. Ahora era diferente ambos acababan de disfrutar de hacer el amor por primera vez y sabían que enfrían más momentos como ese. Sasuke se hundió en el cuello de Sakura cansado por tanta acción, pero sin no salía de ella, quería sentirla aún así, completamente suya, sin temor a perderla por nada.

Sakura empezó a acariciar los cabellos de Sasuke, sintiendo cosquillas con la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello, ella bajó hasta su espalda y siguió acariciando hasta llegar a su cintura y así su interior se apretó más, pero ese movimiento hizo que Sasuke sintiera nuevamente que podía moverse dentro de ella. Sakura sonrió al saber que otra demostración de amor se aproximaba. Sasuke se levantó para verlas tras una sonrisa pícara de ambos, la pegó nuevamente y empezó otra sesión de embestidas. Parecía que no estaban cansados y que podrían hacerlo toda la noche y así fue, el vaivén de caderas no se detuvo, al contrario fueron más profundas y briosas, Sakura tuvo que sujetarse aún más fuerte del cuello de Sasuke porque recibía cada estocada cada vez más profunda.

Sasuke sintió toda la adrenalina en su cuerpo al saber que seguirían así por un buen tiempo más, hubo un momento en que tuvo que sujetar las piernas de Sakura para poder continuar porque le empezaba a flaquear. Como si fuesen llenados de más energía, Sakura recobró su fuerza y nuevamente hizo presión en las caderas de Sasuke, por lo que el pelinegro nuevamente subió sus manos recorriendo el abdomen y senos de su amada, hasta atravesarlos por debajo de la espalda de la pelirrosa. No había duda que estaban llenos de pasión, así siguieron más estocadas y fuertes gemidos.

Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor y poco a poco las embestidas eran más fuertes. Sasuke salía por completo de Sakura y volvía a introducirse con un ritmo más fuerte. Sus cuerpos se sacudieron y así llegaron al tercer orgasmos, se quedaron exhaustos y poco a poco Sasuke salió de Sakura para irse recostando a su lado. La atrajo para recostarla sobre su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente y luego en los labios, uno más apasionado y lleno de amor, ya sin energías los tapó a ambos con las sábanas y ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Solo los rayos hermosos de la luna los iluminó en el culmen de su amor.

Sasuke y Sakura dormían plácidamente después de una fuerte sesión de amor, que era solo el inicio de su luna de miel que disfrutaban en su hogar, en Konoha y principalmente en ellos, porque el hogar estaba en ellos y ahora solo les esperaban unas horas para partir hacia las aguas termales y continuar con...

* * *

 **Me encantó escribir este capítulo, traté de hacerlo lo más cuidado posible por los menores de edad, pero sigue tendiendo la motivación del lemon jejeje espero les haya gustado y sigan apoyando esta historia y a su humilde escritora. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero lo disfruten.**

 **じゃ** **ね**


	33. Chapter 33

**どうも** **ありがとう** **ございます** **!**

 **A Dios le agradezco por permitirme escribir esta historia de Sasuke y Sakura y su amor como lo percibí. Desde que empecé a amar el SasuSaku cuando vi los primero trabajos de Kishimoto y el anime salió al aire. Esos detalles que nos mandaron y que Kishimoto pensó desde el principio para dejar a la pareja casada y con hija, como fruto de su amor al final de todo su trabajo. Por lo que deseé plasmarlo para ustedes.** **Este capítulo es en conmemoración del nuestro aniversario, Así que desde el fondo de mi kokoro se los agradezco, por todo su apoyo, ya dos años que este historia viera la luz.**

 **Es un gusto seguir con ustedes y esta vez espero primero Dios terminarlo, así que será el último aniversario que celebremos. La verdad la universidad, las clases de japonés y el trabajo, me han tenido muy ocupada y escribir se ha vuelto muy difícil, puesto que lo he hecho solo académicamente o por trabajo. Espero algún día subir otro más corto o primero Dios nos vemos en algún libro que esta humilde escritora publique después, como parte de mi carrera de literatura y lenguaje.**

 ***Este capítulo trae lemon (espero lo disfruten XD).**

 **Les agradezco sus reviews y apoyo de distintas maneras, perdón por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren, aunque le de una revisión se pasan y sin más a leer.**

 **°Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **°Historia cien por ciento de mi propiedad ;)**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPITULO 33**

 **"Las Dulzuras del Amor"**

 **"Copulación"**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sakura a milímetros del suyo, se sonrojó de sobremanera al bajar la mirada y ver que estaban tapados con la sábana hasta la mitad de sus cuerpos, aún así dejó salir sus impulsos y como lo había querido hace tanto tiempo, la abrazó más fuerte para sentir así ese dulce contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Al verla dormir tan plácidamente no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho, él se sentía igual que ella, tan feliz, que por primera vez durmió plácidamente, sin temor a ser atacado, porque ahora estaba con su amada a su lado.

Aspiró su aroma una vez más y tímidamente le depósito un beso en la frente. Sakura al sentir el contacto, empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos con parsimonia, pero su rostro se puso rojo al ver esos hermosos ojos negros atravesándola, aún así no perdieron el contacto visual. Sasuke sentía su corazón palpitar muy rápido y el tinte en sus mejillas apareció otra vez, al ver esos hermosos ojos jade, tan cerca y completamente iluminados de felicidad, que esta vez podía ver sin sentirse poco merecedor de ella, pues él, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba muy feliz de tener a su amada por fin a su lado sin temer a perderla.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y le acarició la mejilla, aunque estaba nerviosa, ya no había por que temer, ya eran esposos y aunque empezaba a tranquilizarse, un cosquilleo le inundó, al sentir como la mano de él se posaba sobre la suya, así que mientras cerraba los ojos, suspiraba. De pronto sintió su piel más cálida al estar pegada a la de él. Bajo su vista y al verse como Dios la trajo al mundo se puso rojísima, pues Sasuke también lo estaba y eso era algo que aún le costaba asimilar. Sasuke la imitó, más sonrió de lado al verla tan apenada, luego de la sesión de amor que habían tenido apenas unas horas, definitivamente ella era única, tan fuerte y segura ante los demás, pero frente a él, se apenaba y quedaba vulnerable.

Sasuke apegó a Sakura aún más a su cuerpo, para no dejar brecha alguna entre ellos. Se dieron más calor al tener desnudo el torso. Sakura se acurrucó en el pecho de su amado y quedó sorprendida al sentir como él le depositaba un beso en la frente.

-Gracias… por hacerme tan feliz- luego suspiro y la vio fijamente.

Sakura subió la mirada y lo vio tan tranquilo y sonriendo llena de ternura sintió su corazón salir de su pecho.

-Sasuke yo me siento muy feliz también, gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado y compartir nuestras vidas, te daré un regalo, más tarde pero ahora…"Feliz cumpleaños mi amor"- Sakura le dio un delicado y tierno beso en los labios, seguido de un abrazo.

-Te amo tanto Sakura y gracias porque ya me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, eres el tesoro más preciado que tengo- Sasuke puso su mirada en una especie de ternura y felicidad que solo Sakura era capaz de percibir y fue sorprendida al sentir como ahora era Sasuke quien se guiaba hacia sus labios y sin más, empezó a besarla con pasión. Ella se sintió tan feliz de escucharlo que le correspondió y la faena de besos no se hizo esperar.

Sasuke y Sakura se sentían realmente felices, la plenitud de poder amarse sin tener que ocultarlo era gratificante y los llenaba como nunca lo hubieran imaginado, ahora comprendían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que acababan de descubrir que disfrutaban de sentirse uno.

Sasuke empezó a bajar los besos y las caricias. El roce entre sus cuerpos los incitó a seguir más allá de simples caricias, más aún, por el constante encuentro de sus sexos y se acomodó sobre ella, quien dio un suspiro, sabiendo que vendría después. Ya no podían ocultar el deseo que sentían al estar juntos de nuevo y seguir experimentando todos lo que podrían hacer con sus cuerpos.

Ahora a plena luz de la madrugada se entregaban a los brazos del amor, Sasuke tomó las piernas de Sakura y tras acomodarse se dirigió hacia sus brazos para atraerlos a su cuello, ella se aferró a su espalda y así se adentró en ella como si fuese la primera vez, fusionándose nuevamente. Tras unas embestidas lentas pero profundas, sus voces se mezclaban, tras decir sus nombres con demanda.

Sasuke y Sakura parecían querer estar así por toda la eternidad, el sharingan se activó y cada detalle del rostro de Sakura y su cuerpo bajo el suyo, quedó grabado en él.

El sudor los cubría completamente, pues Sasuke salía completamente y embestía con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que daba giros con su miembro en las paredes de Sakura para explorarla por completo, así se derramó en ella nuevamente y tras recuperar su respiración, se vieron mientras sonreían, las mejillas de Sakura seguían sonrojadas y tras una mirada de complicidad, estando aún fusionados, Sasuke empezó a levantarse trayendo a Sakura con él, y así logro que ambos quedaran sentados.

Sasuke empezó a sentirse apretado nuevamente y ella pudo sentir como él se endurecía aún más y palpitaba dentro de ella. Ambos se entendieron a la perfección y empezaron a moverse, un poco torpe al principio, pero como era de esperarse, siendo nuevos en las pasiones, aunque ambos estaban avergonzados, lo disfrutaban mutuamente. Se abrazaron nuevamente y se besaron con pasión y demanda. El rebote de Sakura sobre Sasuke era un deleite para él, pues los dos se satisfacían a más no poder. Eran cosas que venían a su mente y las querían experimentar, ya que se comunicaban a la perfección solo con miradas.

Las embestidas en esa posición eran más profundas y Sakura daba unos giros en el palpitante miembro de Sasuke, imitando los movimientos anteriores de él cuando estaban aún acostados, sintiéndose completamente plenos. Sasuke acariciaba la espalda de Sakura y sentía el rebote de sus pechos, lo cual le excitaba muchísimo, mientras ella sentía que desfallecería con tanta profundidad entre ellos. La rapidez en sus roces era cada vez mayor, pues sus caderas se acoplaban y reaccionaban de forma increíble. Ambos se vinieron juntos nuevamente, llegando al clímax. Sakura sintió como Sasuke se vaciaba todo en ella, por tercera vez, ya en esa madrugada, más en un rápido movimiento, él la recostó en la cama y sin salirse de ella siguió embistiendo de forma rápida, ella aferró sus piernas a la cadera de Sasuke, sintiendo más fuerza para recibir sus embates, así profundizó más el contacto y si tiendo como llegaba a lo más profundo de su útero, donde yacían los primeros residuos de su amor y Sasuke la sujetó muy fuerte para ayudarla, sabiendo que la primera vez les había funcionado para resistir más la acción de sus cuerpos, Sasuke se ruborizó aún más pues comprendió que estaba siendo bastante demandante y ambos ya estaban aprendiendo como lidiar con eso, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la locura, era tanto el amor que habían guardado que ahora lo expresaban sin límite alguno y el cansancio parecía desaparecer con los fuertes empellones de Sasuke y Sakura recibiéndolo con mucha resistencia.

Sasuke dio por última vez, dos fuertes y profundas embestidas y por cuarta vez lleno las entrañas de Sakura con todo lo que tenía, entendieron que venirse al mismo tiempo era algo seguro y así la copulación ya estaba concretada, desde el principio que se vinieron juntos, en su primera vez haciendo el amor, recibiendo el día del cumpleaños de Sasuke.

Empezaron a calmar sus respiraciones agitadas y tras recuperarse de los últimos espasmos, él la besó con intensidad, sin salirse ni un milímetro de ella. Estaban fusionados nuevamente, por fin eran uno solo en cuerpo y alma y lo repetirían cuantas veces desearan y eso era algo que les hacía sentir que estaban en las nubes.

Sasuke se sorprendió de tener tanta pasión guardada dentro de él al haber amado a Sakura con todo lo que tenía, con tanta fuerza y podérselo demostrar con sus caricias en una intimidad que ella correspondía de la misma manera, al demostrarle que lo amaba con caricias y recibirlo al cien, definitivamente le encantaba estar así con ella.

Sakura estaba sumamente sonrojada y agitada, sorprendida de tener tanto aguante y hacerlo con Sasuke tantas veces en su primera noche y ahora madrugada como pareja, unidos literalmente. Definitivamente se sentía feliz. Después de haberse comprendido solo con miradas desde que eran niños, ahora sus cuerpos parecían hacer lo mismo y responder el uno al otro, con mucha pasión.

Sasuke y Sakura después de haber hecho el amor, por cuarta vez en esa madrugada, estaban más unidos que nunca y sabían que tendrían misiones más adelante y tiempo en el que estarían separados, pero ya no importaba, porque sus cuerpos y almas estarían conectados por siempre, ya estaba claro, ellos se complementaban a la perfección y su conexión era sumamente fuerte e inquebrantable. Se vieron fíjame y se besaron con mucho amor sonrojados, luego poco a poco salió de ella para recostarse a su lado y la atrajo con suma delicadeza a su pecho, porque sentía que ella estaba sumamente agotada, después de todo había sido el primer encuentro de sus cuerpos y lo habían hecho muchas veces, que ella merecía descansar todo lo que quisiese, pues él también se sentía agotado, Sakura le había hecho sudar y sentirse tan feliz, más que un duro entrenamiento y ella se veía igual, como si ambos hubiesen estado batallando, pero de forma amorosa. Atrapó sus labios para darle un beso con ternura. Ella le correspondió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Viendo como el parecía agotado. Era aún muy temprano y se sentían que no podrían más, después de tanta acción carnal. Así que empezaron a dormirse.

Tenían una hora de estar abrazados y profundizando su sueño, cuando escucharon un ruido cercano. Sasuke con su sentido de precaución, tomó a Sakura fuertemente mientras activaba su Sharingan. Sakura aunque estaba despabilándose, se alertó al ver la expresión de Sasuke y la presión que ejercía en su se pusieron en alerta y aunque ataban desnudos Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama y vio a través de la puerta, más su expresión paso de furia a vergüenza, Sakura se acercó a él, y notó el tenue sonrojó en las mejillas de su amado. Aunque no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, lo observó atenta. Más sus dudasse quedaron en el aire al escuchar una voz conocida.

-Sai debes verificar que todo esté bien para cuando ellos regresen, mi amiga debe estar disfrutando de su luna de miel- Sin duda alguna Ino los había traído a la realidad.

Sakura se sonrojó y trato de pararse más por su nerviosismo se tambaleó y Sasuke la sostuvo entre sus brazos, notando que ambos estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo, poniéndose rojos, así que Sasuke tomó su camisa y la puso sobre Sakura, mientras él tomó una sábana, cubriendo así su desnudez y recobrando la compostura.

Ino se acercó a la puerta cuando sintió el tirón, soltando de inmediato y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo.

-Por Dios! Sai…-

-Ino que ocurre?-

Sai corrió preocupado por su esposa, ahora más por su embarazo, pero quedó atónito al ver que la rubia tenía el dedo señalando hacia el interior de la que sería la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura, al regresar de su luna de miel.

-¿Qué ocurre Yamanaka?-

-¿Sa… Sasuke…Kun?-

-Sasuke pero tú aquí… no entiendo- Ino trató de procesar lo que estaba pasando-Se suponía que estarían en el país de las Aguas Termales, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿dónde está Sakura?-

Sakura salió detrás de Sasuke sonrojada -Ino no te preocupes Sasuke y yo… bueno tú verás que…-Sakura empezó a jugar con sus dedos e Ino y Sai se sonrojaron al notar que Sasuke y Sakura estaban medio tapados.

-Sakura y yo pasamos la noche aquí y estábamos durmiendo por el cansancio, ¿sucedió algo mientras tanto?- Sasuke trato de sonar tan normal, frío y calculador como siempre, pero el sonrojo amenazaba con ser visto y está vez ya no solo por Sakura.

Sakura deseo que la tierra se la tragara, Sasuke acababa de confirmar que habían pasado la noche juntos y era obvio que Sai e Ino ya habían comprendido que la noche de luna de miel la habían disfrutado en esa misma habitación. Más le alegraba que el mismo Sasuke lo confirmara, pues siempre siendo tan él, eso lo hubiese tratado de evitar a toda costa.

-No… es solo que… estábamos preparando su nuevo hogar…-

-Para su regreso, pero veo que ya la estrenaron- Sai completo la frase de su esposa y sonrió al ver que ambos se ponían rojos, había logrado sacar de su control a SasukeUchiha y molestar a Sakura, le agradaba bastante.

-Si es que era muy tarde y decidimos quedarnos hasta este día, por ser el cumpleaños de Sasuke-

-No te preocupes amiga, está bien, yo me alegro de verlos felices y se irán ya? pues tus padres vendrán en una hora y creo que no querrán que los vean aquí, picarones- Ino sonrió al ver la incómoda situación y la reacción de Sasuke y Sakura. -Además… necesitaran la ropa que trajimos, tomen y prepárense, que ya es tarde-. Ino sonrió mientras Sasuke y Sakura recibían algunas prendas y entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

Así pasaron a vestirse, pero era obvio quenecesitaban darse una ducha después de tanto sudar. Sakura vio como Sasuke se quitaba la sábana, ella se sonrojó y notó que Sasuke estaba igual, más le sonreía, pues era obvio que ya ambos se habían visto sin ropa en la consumación de su amor y ahora aunque estar así era extraño, les hacía notar que la confianza se había reafirmado.

Sakura se dirigió a la regadera y suspiró mientras recibía el agua en todo su cuerpo, suspiró recordando que acabas de salir casi corriendo por la vergüenza, pero su rostro se puso rojo y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al sentir como Sasuke pasaba sus brazos por sus costados y se entrelazaban en su cintura, al tiempo que aspiraba su aroma.

-Sasuke, querido esto es…-

-Bañarse en pareja, debemos hacerlo rápido y esta es la mejor opción, quería hacerlo y bueno… este es el momento, en nuestro viaje lo disfrutaremos más y todos los días-

-¡Queeeeee!-

-Así es, yo quiero estar así contigo disfrutando de todo-. Sasuke la giró y la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Sakura sonrió y sin esperar lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, así empezaron a besarse y el ruido del agua apagaba sus gemidos. Sasuke de un fuerte movimiento la cargó y con un difícil autocontrol solo se limitó a rozarla. Ella suspiraba y se aferraba a él, temiendo desfallecer si lo hacían de nuevo. Más él se separó para que ambos recuperaran el aire perdido y tras sonreírle se apegó a su oído.

-Sakura haces que quiera poseerte una y otra vez, así que…-

-¡Sasuke! ya no hay tiempo, debemos irnos. Además Ino y Sai están afuera esperando, qué van a pensar, creo que no podremos hacerlo-

-Jajajaja Sakura eso es lo que me encanta de ti- Sakura se sonrojó al ver la actitud de Sasuke, pues sonaba a que se estaba riendo de ella, pero todo desapareció al ver esa expresión de felicidad, la que ella conocía y añoraba ver por el resto de su vida. -pero eso es lo que me tiene loco, tú realmente lees mis pensamientos e interpretas mis sentimientos. Sakura te amo tanto, más sabré aguantar un poco más, en lo que llegamos a los hostales. Después de todo ya esperé muchos años, desde que salí de Konoha la primera vez. Así que ahora que ya lo hicimos sabemos de lo que somos capaces-

-Sasuke me sorprendes, ahora estás más hablador de lo normal y posesivo, pero yo también me siento así-

-Lo se, ahora puedo ser yo, frente a ti, la mujer que amo, la dueña de mi corazón, además nuestros cuerpos no mienten- Sasuke vio hacía abajo y Sakura lo notó, el amiguito de Sasuke ya estaba erecto y punzaba en la pancita de Sakura, mientras que las cerecitas de sus volcanes también ya estaban duras, por el roce de sus cuerpos y estar en esa posición parecía que los recuerdos de lo vivido en el coito, quería repetirse. Era inevitable, sus cuerpos ansiaban fusionarse una vez más.

-Mejor nos damos prisa-Sakura le acarició la mejilla y le brindó la sonrisa que Sasuke tanto amaba.

-De acuerdo, pero luego seguiremos- Sasuke sonrió de lado y la bajó con cuidado y se ducharon lo más rápido que pudieron, calmando su pasión por ese momento.

Tras estar completamente presentables Sasuke y Sakura se dispusieron a emprender su viaje de recién casados a esas aguas termales. Sakura llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pastel, con florecillas fucsias y hojitas verdes, haciendo juego con su cabello y ojos, así como unas sandalias del mismo color de su vestido; mientras que Sasuke portaba una playera negra sencilla con mangas largas y un pantalón algo corto y al igual que Sakura llevaba unas sandalias sencillas de color negro. Ambos se vieron atentos, admirando su belleza.

-Sakura te ves hermosa- Sasuke se acercó y la abrazó, al ver como ella se sonrojaba y así calmarla, mientras ella le correspondía.

-Y tu luces más apuesto que antes- Sakura sonrió al ver como él se sonrojaba también.

Antes de salir Ino y Sai fueron a despedirlos.

-Disfruten de su viaje y Sakura tienes mucho que contar-Ino hacía gestos de picardía.

-Ino por favor- Sakura trataba de no verla a los ojos o el rojo de sus mejillas no se ocultaría.

-Ay amiga no cambias y feliz cumpleaños Sasuke, aunque ya recibiste tu regalo-

-Tienes razón, Sasuke felicidades y ahora disfrutarás más tu regalo, así que Sakura cuídate o va a devorarte, ahora que ya sabe el gozo del placer-

-Chicos por favor!- Sakura se tapo la cara con sus manos de tanta vergüenza.

-Gracias- Sasuke lo dijo a regañadientes y entendió que la rubia y el paliducho sabían que había disfrutado de algo especial, pero tenía razón y Sakura lo haría aún más feliz, así que sonrió y trato de mantener la compostura mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano y salían de la casa. Sakura se sintió tan feliz de ver el gesto de Sasuke y más aún al sentir como la tomaba entre sus brazos, para cargarla con mucho cuidado. Ambos se alejaronmientras sus amigos los veían, una escena bellísima para ellos, Sasuke llevando a su esposa, sonriendo por fin lleno de felicidad. Así se fueron por los tejados para no ser vistos por otros en la aldea y aguantar más insinuaciones de su vida amorosa.

-Esos chicos son tan tiernos cuando se ponen así, no lo crees amor?-

-Así es cariño, ahora por qué no vamos a disfrutar nosotros también… ya sabes-

-Ay amor… me haces sonrojar, pero tienes razón vamos, que los señores Haruno no tardan en llegar y ellos se encargarán del resto- Sai tomo a Ino de la cintura y salieron hacia su casa.

Ya estaban lejos de la aldea y caminaban por el sendero, disfrutaban de estar juntos, aún así el nerviosismo estaba presente, cada contacto los llevaba a imaginar sus primeras sesiones de amor y eso despertaba un deseo por estar nuevamente juntos. Para acelerar el viaje y seguir amándose, Sasuke cargó a Sakura nuevamente, mientras se apresuró a llegar a su destino.

Al darse cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de El País de las Aguas Termales. Sasuke se adentró y aún con Sakura en sus brazos llegó frente al lugar en el que pasarían los próximos días.

Una señora algo robusta, pero con un rostro que reflejaba la pura amabilidad, les dio la bienvenida. Sakura pidió a Sasuke que la bajara y así dieron su información, para luego ser guiados por la dama a su habitación.

-Pasen por favor, están en su casa y disfruten todo lo que puedan. Por cierto señor su esposa es muy hermosa y usted es muy apuesto, hacen una bellísima pareja-

-Se lo agradezco, es usted muy amable. Tengo a la esposa más hermosa del mundo-

-Gracias- por los cumplidos y es verdad yo tengo al esposo mas guapo de todos- Sakura sonrió al ver a Sasuke apenado pero tratando de ser visto lo más tranquilo posible.

-Así necesitan algo solo avísenme y yo los ayudaré en todo, ahora los dejo-

Ambos le hicieron un gesto de agradecimiento y Sauke no dudó en cargar nuevamente a Sakura, ya había notado que le gustaba hacerlo y está era su vez en esa habitación y era el lugar destinado para que disfrutarán de su luna de miel, regalo de su querido maestro Kakashi.

Al entrar vieron la cama llena de pétalos y Sasuke recostó a Sakura en ella, para luego besarla y también acompañarla en ese modo de bellas flores.

-Sakura creo que debemos descansar para luego darle el tratamiento merecido a esta decoración-

-Tienes razón, debemos descansar porque lo hemos…- Sakura se tapó la cara con la mano, porque estuvo a punto de decir que lo habían hecho hasta cansarse.

-Tranquila amor-Sakura le quito su mano y se recostó a su lado- No te apenes si lo hemos hecho muchas veces y debemos descansar, ahora duerme-. Sasuke le dio un coto beso y la abrazó para que ambos se entregarán a los brazos de Morfeo, pero antes…

-En unas horas seguiremos disfrutando de las Dulzuras del amor, mi amada Sakura-

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Estoy sumamente feliz al haber escrito este capítulo, otra continuación de lo que vivieron Sasuke y Sakura en sus primeros encuentros apasionados. Traté de hacerlo no tan grotesco por los menores de edad, pero fue inevitable poner ciertas cosas explícitas, después de todo sigue siendo un lemon jejeje.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y sigan apoyando esta historia hasta el final y a su humilde escritora. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero lo disfruten tanto como este. De nuevo así como empezamos este capítulo** **どうも** **ありがとう** **ございます** **! por acompañarme estos dos años con esta historia SasuSaku que me emociona porque amo la pareja Sasuke y Sakura que canonizó Kishimoto.**

 **じゃね**


	34. Chapter 34

**メリークリスマス** **¡**

 **Espero pasen estas fiestas de navidad al lado de sus seres m** **á** **s queridos y disfruten de todo lo que les haga feliz, es un honor escribir en estas fechas y que ustedes me apoyen.** **Les agradezco sus reviews y apoyo de distintas maneras.**

 **El cari** **ñ** **o por el SasuSaku nos uni** **ó** **y agradezco su amistad por este fandom tan bonito y que nos ha regalado mucha felicidad.**

 **Sasuke y Sakura casados y con la peque** **ñ** **a Sarada, fruto de su amor.**

 ***Este capítulo trae lemon (un poco nada más jejeje, espero lo disfruten XD).**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren, aunque se de una revisión se pasan y sin más a leer.**

 **°Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ***Mis personajes: Hana, Kasumi, Sayaka.**

 **°Historia cien por ciento de mi propiedad ;)**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 34**

 **"DIOS BENDICE NUESTRO AMOR"**

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez, realmente se sentía tan liviana, como si todo el cansancio hubiese desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Empezó a moverse y se topó con ese rostro angelical que tanto amaba. Se acercó un poco más, tratando de no despertarlo y corrió los mechones que ocultaban sus ojos, se veía tan tranquilo, que una nube de recuerdos vino a su mente, fueron contados los momentos que pudo ver esa paz reflejada en el rostro de Sasuke al dormir, cuando eran niños, porque en las misiones siempre estaba alerta, era él quien hacía la guardia con mucha cautela, pero de momentos, principalmente cuando les tocaba está solos en las misiones, lo vio así, cuando la venganza no había ocupado su corazón casi por completo. Recordaba que en ocasiones hasta lo tuvo a escasos milímetros de su rostro y lo justificaba con decir que era parte de su alerta para protegerla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura -Mentiroso, ahora lo entiendo, te gustaba estar a mi lado- Sakura susurro para no despertarlo, estaba dispuesta a seguir recordando pero sintió como los ojos negros la penetraron.

-¿Soy mentiroso?-Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver como Sakura se sonrojaba.

-Ya estabas despierto, me… me... escuchaste?-

-De hecho acabo de despertar, tú me hiciste bajar la guardia, siempre estoy alerta pero, ahora… tienes razón me gustaba estar a tu lado, así que fui un mentiroso, por esas veces que te oculte mis sentimientos-

-Entonces tú… sabes de lo que hablo- Sakura se estaba emocionando, escuchar a Sasuke siendo sincero, le gustaba de sobremanera. Y el brillo en sus ojos era la prueba, Sasuke amaba ver esa luz que lo iluminaba en esos orbes verdes, que se dejaba llevar. Levantó una mano y acariciando su mejilla, le contestó.

-Sakura se que te refieres a cuando éramos niños, sabes que nuestros pensamientos están conectados-

-Lo sé amor- Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y unas lágrimas traviesas salieron de la felicidad, nuestras Sasuke suspiraba a en su cuello.

-Me encanta tu aroma y te lo confieso, siempre lo extrañé y buscaba la forma de acercarme a ti para guardarlo por siempre, más para tenerlo presente, cuando saliera de Konoha y no te volviera a ver otra vez-

-Sasuke- Sakura ahora no pudo resistir y le dio un beso lleno de amor, el cual Sasuke recibió gustoso y correspondió de igual manera.

-Bueno ahora vamos a comer, que ya es tarde mi princesa-Sasuke sonrió sonrojado, decir cosas tiernas a Sakura estaban fuera de su vocabulario, pero no porque no las deseara, sino por el hecho de que él era Sasuke Uchiha y eso iba en contra de su fachada de frialdad y en público le apenaba demasiado, esas sería cosas para cuando estuviesen a solas y el amor fuera a total libertad y solo para ellos dos.

-Si amor- Sakura estaba más que feliz, aún sentía que era un sueño.

Ya era más de medio día, por lo que buscaron un lugar para comer. Sakura fue al baño, en lo que servían y Sasuke se quedó esperando, pareciendo de lo más despreocupado posible, pero siempre alerta por el bien de su amada. Apoyo su mejilla en su mano y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando el rostro de Sakura sonrojado, sonriendo y sudando mientras le hacía el amor. Estaba completamente seguro que él fue visto en las mismas condiciones por Sakura, pero ya no le importaba, ella podía verlo más que enamorado y ahora estaba seguro que Sakura era la dueña de todo su ser, eran uno en cuerpo y alma. De acuerdo de pronto algo llamó su atención.

-Están preparadas para ir a la montaña Aoi, hoy es el gran día-

-Si pero ya sabes que si estamos solteras solo será para conocer a nuestro futuro esposo, nos faltará el matrimonio y quién sabe cuánto faltará para la boda-

-Oye parece que estás urgida por casarte-

-No es eso, simplemente que es mejor si subes a la montaña con tu esposo, eso me encantaría-

Por alguna razón Sasuke empezaba a interesarse en el tema, aunque admitía que parecía una charla de chicas frívolas, algo le interesó y fue lo que prosiguió entre la amena charla se las chicas que le dio una idea de darle una sorpresa a Sakura.

-Se imaginan la suerte que tendrá ese año la pareja de esposos que esté en la cabaña-

-Eso verdad, esa es la cabaña que recibe toda la luz de la luna y dicen que siempre la consigue la misma pareja, ellos tuvieron la suerte de tenerla en su luna de miel y ya llevan años de casados, además lograron tener hijos sanos, ya que tenían un pasado triste y el esposo temia que su esposa sufriera por los embarazos y sus hijos heredera su vida triste, era su oportunidad de romper el círculo vicioso en su familia, dicen que en esta fecha es Dios quién se manifiesta en esa hermosa luz de luna por ello serán bendecidos por toda la eternidad-

-Que hermosa historia, esperemos algún día nos toque a nosotras, pues aunque tengamos mucha información al respecto, no somos casadas y con subir ya recibes bendiciones-

-Siiiiii- dijeron las tres amigas al unísono.

Sasuke estaba tan interesado que no se dio cuenta en que momento se acercó tanto a la mesa de las chicas que un silencio se apoderó de las tres al verlo y mas por lo apuesto que lucía.

-Disculpa estas de visita- la chica vio algo sonrojada a Sasuke, cosa que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Hmp- pero el rostro de Sasuke pasó de sorprendido a serio y eso las intimidó.

-Lo sentimos, es que no te hemos visto por aquí y… bueno veo que escuchaste lo que decíamos, así que si estás solo…-

-No estoy solo- todas suspiraron decepcionadas, pues ya estaba comprometido, y así estaba prohibido conquistarlo para la actividad de esa noche, pero de todos modos en ellas nació la idea de hacer todo por él, pues se veía tan lindo y Sasuke notó que no eran malas, al contrario, también vio que podían ser de mucha ayuda para él, en ese lugar que él y Sakura eran extraños, así que prosiguió-Vine con mi esposa, es nuestra luna de miel.- Sasuke dejó salir un poco de su sonrojo y todas chillaron emocionadas, era tan hermoso así, que eso fue todo, aunque sabían que ya no tenían esperanza, ellas le ayudarían en lo que fuera, ya sabían a donde iba todo, él estaba interesado en la leyenda para recibir la bendición junto a su esposa y si ellas con tanta información les ayudaban verían el amor en todo su esplendor y ellas amaban eso, después de todo amaban el amor, ya empezaban a sentir curiosidad por la afortunada.

-Entonces te ayudaremos, pero ¿tienes miedo de que algo salga mal con tus futuros hijos?-

Sasuke las vio algo triste y eso lo confirmó -Yo tuve un pasado del que no estoy dispuesto arrastre a mi esposa y mis hijos- Sasuke estaba consciente que sus hijos heredarían el Sharingan y con ello muchas cosas que traía consigo el llevar la sangre Uchiha, y no tenía idea de cómo serian los embarazos de un Uchiha. Deseaba que su Sakura ni sufriera más por su culpa, aunque ella era fuerte y lo más probable era que sus hijos heredarían esas fortalezas de ella, quería evitarle cualquier sufrimiento. Se había propuesto estar apoyándola en todo desde que tomó la decisión de compartir sus vidas.

-Pero si ella te aceptó así es porque de verdad te ama y está dispuesta a todo-

-Si estoy seguro que me ama y yo la amo con toda mi vida-

-Lo ves entonces te ayudaremos, seremos tus hadas madrinas-

-Yo soy Hana y será un placer ayudarte junto a mis amigas ¿verdad chicas?- se presentó la más extrovertida y quién guiaba la conversación. Una chica de cabellos y ojos celestes.

-Así es, yo soy Kasumi y estaré encantada de ayudar- le sonrió la segunda chica, de cabello y ojos azules.

-Soy Sayaka, soy la más joven pero estoy dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí- La chica era muy tierna y más con sus ojos y cabello lilas.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchuha, pero aún… no sé si sea buena idea.-

-Vamos amigo, puedes confiar en nosotras lo tendremos en secreto, solo debes estar atento a lo que te indiquemos- Hana estaba muy emocionada.

-Si ya verás que todo saldrá bien, será una linda sorpresa.

-Ahí viene la afortunadamente-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque la mirada se Sasuke ha cambiado, empezó a brillar al ver a la chica que se está acercando-

Todas vieron disimuladamente hacia el lugar que indicaba Hana y se sorprendieron al verla-

-Ella es hermosa, ahora sabemos porque estás así se enamorado-

-Hmp- Sasuke se ruborizó más y se levantó de inmediato.

-Bueno así quedamos, más tarde tendremos el gusto de conocer a tu amada esposa, solo dinos su nombre por favor-

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke casi huir de esas muchachas, sonrió al imaginarse que era más que seguro que lo estuviesen molestando con cosas románticas, después de todo él era muy apuesto y esas cosas le pasarían en adelante. Pero algo le llamó la atención, pues él murmuró algo pareciendo con un gesto de ternura. Por lo que aceleró el paso.

-Sakura, Sakura Uchiha, ella es mi esposa-

-Oh es hermosa y hace honor a su nombre. Bien eso es todo y nos vemos pronto.

Sakura llegó al lugar y fue tomada por sorpresa al ver como Sasuke se dirigía a ella e indicándole que se alejaran del lugar, pues estaba pensando en almorzar en otro lugar más fresco.

-Sasuke pero hace un rato me dijiste que querías almorzar lo más cerca posible y ese lugar lo es, qué sucede, re molestaron esas chicas? Es por tu apariencia- Sakura soltó una risita.

-Sakura por favor, vámonos-

-Está bien-. Estaba accediendo pero la curiosidad de incrementó, al notar que las chicas los estaban observando y murmuraba algo, mientras ellos se alejaban.

El almuerzo pasó sin incomodidades y ella podía notar cierto nerviosismo en Sasuke, se pronto vio como se levantó del lugar, aduciendo que debía ir al baño. Ella no le dio importancia hasta que vio como el se desviaba del servicio y no pudo evitar seguirlo. Le estaba inquietando lo que le pasaba, podría ser hasta un peligro que los amenazaba y él tal vez no quería alertarla.

Sakura se apresuró, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver como Sauke entraba en una bodega junto a una de las chicas del anterior restaurante. No lo entendía ella sabía que el no era mujeriego ni mucho menos, pero estaba actuando extraño y eso le afectaba, sabía que él era un chico que le gustaba actuar por su cuenta y lo arreglaba todo a su manera, pero algo le decía que era un asunto que la inmiscuía a ella también y por laguna razón fuerte no se lo decía, tal vez él ya había estado en ese lugar y conocía a las chicas. Tal vez era algo vergonzoso que no quería contarle, porque ya tenía claro que él no había estado con otra mujer, más que con ella. Pero aún así algo no era normal. Más cuando escuchó decir a la chica que Sasuke estaba obligado a ir a la casa de unos señores en una hora o todo estaría perdido.

-Iré sin falta, ya veré qué decirle a Sakura para que no sospeche nada-

-Está bien, debes cumplir tu promesa-

-Así lo haré-

-Ella estará esperando por tu junto a ellos-

Sakura se sobresaltó, de seguro Sasuke tenía problemas con alguna mujer y no quería preocuparla por temor a que ella pensara mal se él, pero es era imposible, ella se propuso ayudarle, era seguro que algunos padres lo querían como pretendiente se alguna de sus hija y si era de familia adinerada se lo impondrían.

Sakura regresó a su lugar y fingió no sabe nada, pero ya tenía hasta la dirección memorizada y lo seguiría a toda costa.

Sasuke y Sakura regresaron a su habitación y él se veía muy inquieto pero no dejaba de ser atento, ella notó que la hora se acercaba y la angustia la agobiaba, cosa que él notó.

-¿Sakura te ocurre algo?-No para nada- Sakura no pudo fingir bien y Sasuke se acercó más, haciendo que ella se sonrojara al verlo así tan guapo y atento.

-Es verdad amor, yo no tengo nada, más bien tú te ves nervioso, quiera contarme qué sucede-

-Eres perspicaz, pero no te preocupes es solo que me preocupo por hacer se ese viaje algo inolvidable, así que tranquila solo estoy ansioso. Gracias por preocuparte siempre por mí-. Sasuke la abrazó y ella sintió que su corazón latía desbocado, sus brazos le brindaron un calor que le llenaba por completo y eso fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran esa electricidad que les invitaba a dejarse llevar por todo el amor que sentían. Sasuke la besó con demanda y ella le correspondió de la misma manera, se dejaron llevar y Sasuke deslizó los tirantes del vestido de Sakura, ella lo imitó desabotonando la camisa del pelinegro, pero cuando estaban a punto de continuar despojándose de sus prendas, Sakura recordó la hora en que Sasuke debía ir al lugar acordado por la chica rubia. De inmediato empujó a Sasuke y tomando su vestido se puso de pie. Dejando a Sasuke confundido.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Mira la hora que es, lo dejaremos para la noche, debo ir a ducharme-

En ese momento Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo tarde que se le haría, tomó sus prendas y se dirigió a la ducha, yo me bañaré primero así tú tendrás tiempo para hacerlo tranquila.-Él la tomó de los hombros y la sentó en un sillón frente a una ventana, luego le dio un corto beso e los labios y le brindó una sonrisa de lado.

-Adelante- Sakura sonrió al ver como Sasuke trataba de ocultar las cosas aún siendo considerado con ella.

Sasuke se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y se cambió de igual manera, ya afuera vio como Sakura se dispuso a entrar a la ducha y aprovechando el momento salió del lugar. La pelirrosase bañó de igual manera y salió como rayo. Al sentir como Sasuke se alejaba, lo siguió ansiosa y vio como él subía a una montaña. Lo que llamó su atención fue ver a varias parejas en el camino, todos iban alegres, ella era la única que iba sola. Sin embargo, continuo si caminata, de pronto divisó a Sasuke y aceleró su paso, pero quedó sorprendida al notar que lo acompañaba una chica se cabello celeste, iban a toda prisa. Sakura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y no podía más, el camino de pronto hacia ellos parecía tan lejano que le pensó que no los alcanzaría.

-Pronto llegaremos amor, estoy ansiosa por recibir ese toque divino en nuestra relación- esas palabras alertaron a Sakura y no pudo evitar dirigirse a esa pareja.

-Buenas tardes, disculpen que me entrometa, pero escuché que hablaban de algo divino, ¿es acerca de esta montaña?-

-Hola linda, note preocupes te entendemos, si estás sola es porque no sabes la historia, pero aquí hay una leyenda la cual cuenta que losenamorados al recibir la luz de luna llena tendrán un amor bendecido por la fuerza divina y sus vidas e hijos serán protegidos de todo mal, por lo regular vinimos parejas con problemas de salud, novios que tiene conflictos en su relación y ninjas que temen que sus poderes sean peligrosos y alcancen a sus hijos y dañen a sus esposas-

-Ya veo-. Sakura comprendió que esa podría ser una razón para subir, pero juntos, ya que Sasuke temía dañarla y que sus hijos cargarán con su pasado y sus poderes, aunque no hablaba mucho al respecto, ya habían tocado el tema y ella percibía que aún le preocupaba. Pero de ser así, no se suponía que ella debía subir con él y más aún se suponía que ellos no eran del lugar, entonces ¿Por qué él tendría que saberlo? ¿A caso él ya había estado allí antes? O tal vez, ¿alguien se lo había hecho saber?. Sacudió su cabeza y disipó as dudas, alguna buena razón tenía Sasuke para estar actuando así. Pero todo volvió a ser preocupante cuando escuchó a la feliz pareja continuar.

-Además dicen que arriba hay una cabaña que fue construida por una pareja en agradecimiento a su feliz vida como pareja. Solo la prestan en esta ocasión a la pareja que consideran se aman de verdad, porque después de estar en ese lugar es como recibir una dosis de pasión, que llegará a un grado inimaginable. Será experimentar la luna de miel por segunda vez. Si aún no son esposos, caerán en la tentación de ser uno solo, ya sabes a que me refiero. Por ello no la dan a ningún soltero, a menos que vean que hay una enorme posibilidad de que se queden juntos por el resto de su vida. Dicen que este año será utilizado por una pareja que se sumarán hasta la eternidad. Son tan compatibles que esa energía llegó en una premonición y los sueños ya saben a quien se refiere pero necesitan dar el visto bueno y en estos momentos deben estar ya recibiendo la aprobación.-

-Muchas gracias por toda la información, debo apresurarme-

-Claro linda, pero ¿tú vienes con alguien?-

-Sí, estoy aquí con mi esposo, es nuestra luna de miel, voy a encontrarme con él-. Sakura se sonrojó y los esposos quedaron maravillados, se veía tan enamorada.

-Entonces nos encontramos más tarde en la cúspide, quién sabe y puedas ser la chica se la premonición-

-Pero acaban de decir que ya están seleccionados a la pareja-

-Así es, así es jijijiji-. La pareja se alejó dejando a Sakura confundida, más duró poco, pues recordó que debía ir con Sasuke.

Sakura vio nuevamente a la chica que acompañaba a Sasuke, pero él no estaba en ese momento, hasta que pudo sentir su chakra y eso implicaba que estaba usando su energía para llegar lo más rápido posible. Ella corrió a la dirección indicada y se ocultó tras una cortina, allí se sentaron Sasuke frente a una pareja y junto a él tomó asiento la chica peliceleste, ambos se inclinaron y se presentaron. Al lado llegaron las otras dos chicas.

-Jovencito lamento que hayas llegado a esto, sé que eres muy orgulloso y rogar debe ser difícil. ¿Estás seguro que lo deseas?-

-Con toda mi alma no tengo duda alguna, ella será feliz de eso me encargaré, haré lo que sea por verle sonreír-

-¿Qué crees que dirá cuando se enteré, que estas aquí con esas jovencitas?, ya será la hora de recibir la bendición y perdiste tu tiempo, la que Esteba tu lado en este momento pensara que ese es su ligar y tu olvidarás a la mujer que amas-

-No lo entiendo, entonces esto es una trampa?, pero… por qué no me di cuenta-

-Porque debes pasar la prueba y nosotros solo somos ángeles que bajamos ala tierra, para elegir a las personas que pueden obtener una bendición extra para sus vidas y sus descendientes. Y tú has sido elegido, temes dañar a tu esposa y que sus hijos sean arrastrados por tu pasado y el de tu familia, que sea una carga para tu familia, así que el lugar de tu esposa… Hana es la elegida y debes…-

-Admito que tienes razón he tenido miedo de que hacer sufrir a Sakura por mis poderes, pero haré lo que sea para cambiarlo, ya no temeré más, ella y yo podemos cambiar todo, no cambiaré a Sakura por nadie, yo la amo-

-Lo dices en serio no te arrepientes de nada, ¿quién es la persona que más amas?-

-Sakura Uchiha, no tengo duda alguna la amé, la amor y siempre la amare, por toda la eternidad-

Sasuke se puso de pie al escuchar una voz que le devolvió toda la seguridad que le faltaba.

-Sasuke yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a aprender todo cinta de hacerte feliz yo te apoyaré en todo- Sakura empezó a llorar, Sasuke le estaba demostrando cuanto la quería y eso era más que suficiente, salió tras las cortinas y fue en dirección de Sasuke, quien no lo pensó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Yo te seguí, lo siento, pero me preocupé al verte así y no temas yo estoy segura que vamos a estar bien, ambos vamos a cambiar el destino de tu clan, ya lo verás, además no tengo temor de tener hijos, porque sé que ellos serán diferentes y tendrán a personas que los amarán, no importa si solo tenemos uno. Ambos lo protegeremos con nuestra vida.

-Sakura gracias, muchas gracias tú eres mi felicidad y no te quiero perder.-

-Tranquilo mi amor yo estaré para ti siempre-

-Te amo Sakura, eres mi primer y último amor.-

-Lo sé y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, siempre te he amado, eres el primer y último hombre que amaré contigo mi ser.-

Sasuke y Sakura se dieron un beso frente a los presentes, aunque fueran seres celestiales ellos reclamarían su amor y suplicarían de ser necesario por no ser separados.

Ambos se vieron fijamente y como era de esperarse se entendieron a la perfección. Se giraron a Hana para pedir por una solución.

La peliceleste ya sabiendo que dirían, se adelantó. -Tranquilos no dejaron que termináramos, pero era se esperarse ustedes se aman tanto que por eso los elegí, pusimos la situación para que se diera de esa manera, siento algo especial por ustedes y sé que lo haré por sus hijos, yo sé cómo serán ya tuve una visión ahora que han demostrado cuanto se aman frente a mí, claro que habrán problemas y cositas que su descendencia superará, pero les enviare ayuda siempre para que recuerden que el cielo los protege, ahora a disfrutar que ya está empezando a salir la luna y este lugar es todo suyo, nuestro Dios, hará su presencia y será la confirmación para que no olviden que su amor está bendecido, desde antes y Sakura por ser fiel creyente te lo has ganado y el hombre que amas será protegido siempre.-

-Muchas gracias- dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Sakura al hacer una reverencia y los será empezaron a desaparecer, pasando a su lado brindando una tierna sonrisa, al hacerlo, la pareja se acercó más dando su último consejo.

-Aprecien la luz divina en la luna llena y no lo olviden, pueden disfruta hoy de los gozos del amor, una vez fuimos de este mundo, aún sin jóvenes jejejejeje-

Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron pero se reconocieron al ver a Hana de último para desaparecer.

-Ustedes son especiales no lo olviden y su amor es muy fuerte, están tan enamorados y Sakura en verdad eres tan bella como lo dice tu querido esposo, yo soy la elegida para enviar al ser que hará feliz a su hermosa flor-

Sasuke y Sakura vieron desaparecer a Hana y se quedaron impresionados por lo dicho, como ella dijo antes, en el cielo ya sabían quienes serie a sus hijos y como vivirían, ahora solo debían disfrutar de su amor.

Salieron de la cabaña y al estar en la cúspide de la montaña Aoi, vieron como la luna energía más hermosa que nunca, al ser iluminados por esa deslumbrante luz se abrazaron y besaron como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Se sintieron tan llenos de energía y como si la duplicarán al estarse besando, que podía hacer todo en nombre del amor, el cielo les estaba dando un gran regalo.

Tras un rato de estar sentados, Sasuke abrazando a Sakura, se acercó a su oído.

-Sakura vamos a sellar este momento con algo que quedó pendiente hace unas horas-

Sakura se sonrojó al recordar que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor y esta vez estaba segura que no lo pospondrían. Solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y sintió como él la levantó entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevó a la cabaña, la puso en la cama que estaba en la habitación con la mejor iluminación de la luna.

Con mucho cuidado y tras acomodarse sobre ella la besó con mucha pasión, lo que habían dicho antes era cierto, porque estaban más necesitados de estar juntos de nuevo, como si fuese la primera vez, que en un santiamén ya estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo y abrazándose, Sasuke con todo cuidado se introdujo en ella y se quedaron así un momento sintiendo como se fusionaban nuevamente y se sentían completos, se separaron para poder observarse irradiando tanta felicidad que tras una sonrisa, volvieron a unir sus labios y sintieron como se llenaban de la calidez de sus seres a través de la unión carnal, iluminados por la luz de la luna, que ahora más que nunca hacía recordar que su amor era especial y eterno, porque Dios bendecía su amor…

Continuará…

* * *

 **どうもありがとう** **ございます** **!**

 **Por todo su apoyo hasta el día de hoy, estoy feliz y les invito a que pasen a leer un One Shot SasuSaku por el día de navidad, que subiré en unas horas, espero les guste y lo apoyen. Asimismo, sus reviews en este capítulo y en el especial navideño.**

 **じゃ** **ね**


	35. Chapter 35

**明けましておめでとうございます 2018**

 **Felicidades en este año, Dios los bendiga y les de muchos éxitos al lado de sus seres queridos.**

 **Muchas gracias por apoyarme durante el 2017 y amar el SasuSaku. Esto ha sido un aliciente en mi vida y motor para seguir mi carrera en literatura y escritura. Por esto empezaré a impartir clases de literatura.**

 **Espero todos nuestros sueños se conviertan en realidad y tengamos más momentos SasuSaku en la nueva generación y con los eventos SasuSaku japoneses y artistas de allá también, ellos engalanan al fandom. También que los rumores de otro hijo de Sasuke y Sakura lleguen a ser reales y nos seguimos apoyando con nuestro gran amor por el SasuSaku.**

 ***Este capítulo trae lemon (un poco más jejeje, como regalo de fin de año a quienes lo pidieron, espero lo disfruten XD).**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren, aunque se de una revisión se pasan y sin más a leer.**

 **°Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **°Historia cien por ciento de mi propiedad ;)**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 35**

 **"NUESTRA PROMESA DE AMOR"**

Esos días en el País de las Aguas Termales fueron de ensoñación. Sasuke y Sakura estaban más que felices, disfrutando de esa compañía que les gustaba pero, que en momentos aún les apenaba, más para entregarse al amor, las cosas cambiaban y parecía que llevaban años de casados.

Ese sería el último día en ese lugar, así que se preparaban para disfrutarlo al máximo. Sasuke aún estaba acostado y acariciaba la espalda de Sakura, parecía algo preocupado y para la pelirrosa no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Ocurre algo cariño?-

-Hmp-

-Vamos, sé que algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-

Sakura levantó su rostro para verlo y en efecto, Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente, sorprendiéndola.

-No puedo ocultarte nada- Sasuke le dio un beso en el cuello -me preocupa que al regresar debamos separarnos, sabes que aunque estemos en un mundo de paz, siempre habrá algo que afecte nuestro país y el mundo entero. Nos asignarán misiones, tú trabajaras en el hospital eso no te lo impediría porque eres la mejor ninja médico y además muy inteligente; te necesitan para las nuevas enfermedades y por mis habilidades me tomaran en cuenta para vigilar y así mantener la armonía de nuestra nación, anticipando el peligro, eso es seguro. Cuando vengan nuestros hijos no se si podremos pasar todo el tiempo con ellos. Me asusta que llegue ese momento-

-Sasuke, amor, todo lo que dices es verdad, pero también el sentimiento que nos une, así que ya lo dijimos antes, nuestro amor sobrepasa todo incluso la distancia, ya quedó demostrado. Yo también pienso en eso y se que nuestras habilidades serán necesarias para preservar la paz y por nuestros hijos, principalmente, por ellos lucharemos y daremos lo mejor de nosotros. Cuando yo no esté tú estarás para ellos, puedo confiar en ti, sé que lo harás bien y cuando tú no estés entonces yo velaré por ellos. Claro que nos extrañaremos pero será por el bien de las nuevas generaciones y ya veremos de qué forma seguiremos juntos, recuerda que aunque te fuiste, siempre tuvimos oportunidades para vernos y se que esta no será la excepción. Además, siempre hay problemas, más reina la paz al final. Aunque nos toque trabajar o dar batalla, nosotros estaremos disfrutando juntos al final, tenlo por seguro.-

-Sakura mi amor, sabía que le darías paz a mi vida. Entonces hagamos una promesa.- Sasuke se levantó poco a poco y se puso frente a Sakura -Todo lo que hagamos de aquí en adelante lo compartiremos, no ocultaremos nada por muy doloroso que sea, eso incluye también el día que descubras que estás embarazada me dejaras estar en todo momento contigo, estaré en el momento en que sea a luz, se que era muy fuerte y que no me necesitas para protegerte, pero cuando una mujer ninja esperaba un bebé, sus poderes casi desaparecer el bien y sé que a ti te sucederá y aún más por ser un descendiente Uchiha. No me lo ocultarlas para no preocuparme porque re conozco bien, por favor que sea una promesa eterna.-

-Sasuke claro que lo prometo, yo me sentiré orgullosa de que tu confieso cien por ciento en mí, además estaré feliz el día que eso suceda, tenerte a mi lado cuidándome en esos momentos en que estaré vulnerable será de ensoñación. Y tú también me dejaras ser tu apoyo en los momentos más difíciles, en importar la firma en que pueda dártelo. Porque te amo estar siempre a tu lado, directa o indirectamente ya lo sabes mi amor.- Sakura vio a Sasuke con los ojos llorosos, mientras Sasuke tenía una mirada muy tierna. Sin pensarlo más la atrajo a el y con su rostro entre sus manos empezó a besarla, ambos no pudieron contenerse y las lágrimas rodaban oír sus mejillas.

-Lo prometo- dijeron al mismo tiempo y continuaron besándose intensamente.

Después de medio día, decidieron ir a ver la puesta de sol y así, disfrutar ese último día en su viaje de luna de miel, más no el de su amor que crecía con cada día que estaban juntos.

Sakura caminaba en la orilla de la playa, cerca estaban los estanques para baños mixtos, usados principalmente por parejas que acudían en casos similares al de ellos. Sasuke la observa sintiendo como en su pecho su corazón galopaba a más no poder, estar enamorado era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado y ahora que se permitía sentirlo, estaba completa pleno, ya ansiaba estar en su hogar y verla cada día así se feliz.

-Sasuke ven-

Sasuke salió de sus maravillosos pensamientos y se dejó llevar, la tomó de la mano y caminaron iluminados por los rayos del sol. Ese paisaje que se tornaba entre naranja y rojizo, anunciando la llegada de la luna.

-Sakura quieres bañarte-

-Si tu quieres-. Sakura se sonrojó, ya sabía a dónde iba esa invitación de Sasuke.

-Entonces vamos amor- con ese tono sexy en s voz , Sasuke logró hacer temblar a Sakura del nerviosismo.

Ambos empezaron a desvestirse y aunque estaban sonrojados, la emoción les embargaba. Sakura luego cogió una toalla y la enrollo en s cuerpo esperando a que Sasuke hiciese lo mismo, pero sintió como el se puso detrás suyo y sin más le quitó la toalla. Haciendo que un escalofrío corriera por su cuerpo.

-Sakura no cubras tu cuerpo por favor-

-Sa… Sa… Sasuke, yo aún me siento apenada-

-No lo hagas yo deseo verte así, admiro a mi esposa y estoy feliz de que lo hagas, mírame yo estoy igual-. Sakura se giró lentamente y lo vio sin nada y al instante sintió como él la apegó a su cuerpo, él estaba sonrojado pero se vean tan tranquilo y feliz que ella se dejó llevar.

Sasuke la besó, mientras sus torsos se frotaban y los incitaba a entregarse al amor.

Sasuke la cargó y se sumergió a las aguas termales junto a ella. Se acomodaron en el agua. Sakura sentada sobre Sasuke, quien le acariciaba toda la espalda y ella recorría el torso de Sasuke. Esas caricias los hacían enloquecer, Sasuke empezó a frotarla y ambos emitían uno que otro gemido.

-Sasukelo haremos otra vez?-

-Si… no… bueno si tu no quieras no lo haremos es que… yo nos eso controlarme- Sasuke estaba rojísimo y cerró los ojos ante tanta vergüenza-

-Jijiji ay Sasuke, si estoy dispuesta, pero es que no imaginé que fuéramos… tú sabestan apasionados, si quiero que lo hagamos, pero no sé nuestros cuerpos resistan tanto. Estoy un poco cansada.-

-No te preocupes, yo también estoy cansado, pero aún podemos usar un poco de energía para disfrutar de nuestro amor en este lugar, ya tendremos más tiempo en casa.-

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura le dio un golpecito en el pecho sonrojada. Mientras Sasuke sonreía divertido. Más no desaprovechó la oportunidad para atrapar los labios de Sakura y besarla con desenfreno.

Sakura se sentía desfallecer ante tanta pasión, deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Sasuke y se aferró a él, con mucho fuerza sintiendo como él, poco a poco se acercaba a su entrada.

Sasuke empezó a bajar sus besos hasta detenerse en sus montañas y rozarlos con sus labios. Sakura echo su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró sonrojada. El agua estaba caliente, pero con sus acciones, les daba la impresión que estaba hirviendo.

Sasuke se sintió tentado a saborear una de las montañitas de Sakura, pues aunque llevaban ya varias veces de repetir sesiones ardientes para fusionarse, desde su boda, se sentía apenado de intentar hacer eso. Por lo que paró sus acciones y Sakura lo notó, enderezó su cabeza y lo vio, sonrojado observando sus montañas.

-Sasuke ¿qué ocurre?-

-Sakura podemos intentar… puedo… me permites hacerlo-

Sakura entendiendo a donde llegaba esa actitud de Sasuke, sonrió al verlo así como un niño, embelesado con algo que llamaba poderosamente su atención y la curiosidad le ganaba, no lo habían experimentado y aunque estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiese sentir, asintió dando su autorización para que Sasuke prosiguiera degustado su cuerpo, estaba pidiendo permiso para hacerlo en el que se considero menos privilegiada.

Sasuke empezó a lamer el seno izquierdo y rozando su cerecita, empezó a introducir más de él en su boca. Sakura al sentir esto gimió aún más. De pronto, Sasuke se dejó llevar y empezó a succionar lentamente para tomar más fuerza y degustarlo por completo.

-¡Ay Sasuke no succiones tan fuerte por favor!-

-Sakura, los lamento, ya te lastime, pero no podía parar-

-No me lastimaste, es solo que esto es nuevo y me estoy acostumbrando, aún lo siento extraño.-

-Perdón de nuevo es que los dos estamos aprendiendo de esas cosas y tú haces que yo enloquezca y pierda el control.-

-Li sé esto es nuevo, pero no es desagradable, así que puedes…- Sakura ocultó s rostro en sus cabellos mojados, totalmente roja y Sasuke, la besó al no poder evitar verla así, tan hermosa.

Sasuke bajó nuevamente para restablecer su acción y atrapó de otra vez el montículo de Sakura. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar, al sentir que Sasuke lo hacía más lento, luego pasó al derecho y lo hizo de igual manera. Anos ya estaban llenos de pasión y en esa labor Saske rozaba a Sakura cada vez más en su zona intima.

Ambos estaban llenándose se besos y caricias y así Sasuke llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de Sakura, allí la tomó con sutileza y poco a poco la elevo para introducir su palpitante miembro dentro de ella. Sakura se aferró a los hombros de Sasuke y ambos tras un fuerte gemido se fusionaron lentamente.

Al sentir que ya estaban completamente llenos, se quedaron estáticos, sintiendo el roce de su intimidad. Era una sensación tan agradable y nueva para ambos que los hacía sentirse en las nubes. Sakura fue llevando sus manos hasta la espalda se Sasuke y este la apegó más a él. Se besaron con demasía y eso fue todo la chispa ardió fuertemente y sintieron la necesidad de moverse.

Sasuke empezó a empujar de forma lenta y profunda, mientras Sakura lo recibía con fuerza. De pronto Sakura empezó a realizar movimientos circulares y Sasuke se sentía loco.

-Agrrrrr… Sakura… mi amor… Sakura agrrrr-

-Sasukeaaaah…aaaaah-

Ambos ya habían perdido la cordura, solo sus cuerpos de guiaban el uno al otro en una danza de fuertes movimientos. Sakura recibía cada embate hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, sintiendo como si el miembro de Sasuke creciera más y más con cada embestida.

Sasuke se sentía cada vez más atraído por el interior de Sakura y esos movimientos circulares eran más provocadores, de pronto le tocó a él y sin más empezó a lamer cada parte del cuello de Sakura mientras la embestida una y otra vez. Después se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sakura avanzaba a Sasuke y se vio necesitada de galopar en Sasuke, ante tanta fuerza del pelinegro. Esa vez ella tenía el control, empezó lentamente a alejarse de él y echi su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Sasuke tomaba a uno de sus pechos y lo saboreaba a su antojo, luego se enderezó y de un sentón se aferró a él con fuerza, para levantarse y repetir la acción hasta saciarse. Sasuke no podía contener los gemidos y ambos llevaban el lugar con sus voces en pleno goce de sus cuerpos.

Sassuke y Sakura llegaron al clímax y tras unas embestidas más, él lleno las entrañas de Sakura. Aún jadeantes se separaron lentamente. Tras recuperarse se quedaron mirando y de un leve movimiento Sasuke la volteo dejando su espalda rozando sus pectorales y allí sin más la elevo y se volvió a incrustar en ella.

-Sakura lo siento pero vamos por la segunda sesión de esta tarde-

-Está bien Sasuke será la despedida de la luna de miel-

Así será amor- dicho esto Sasuke atrapó los labios de Sakura y sus gemidos se hicieron menos sonoros, pero las estocadas en cambio, fueron más intensas. Sakura se frotaba en Ssuke una y otra vez y el con sus manos sujetaba su cintura ayudándola con el rebote, de pronto una mano la elevo y empezó a masajear una de las montañas de Sakura y con la otra la atraía más a él, sin más se derramó por segunda vez en ella.

Sakura estaba recomponiéndose pero llamó su atención que en un movimiento que hizo el palpitante amigo de Sasuke crecía nuevamente en su interior y ella parecía recibirlo de nuevo. Eso solo significaba una cosa irían por la tercera sesión. Y así fue, Sasuke la cargo aún fusionados en ella y la recostó en la toalla que había quedado en el pasto, allí empezó a embestir una y otra vez, ella enroscó sus piernas, pues se dio cuenta que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Ambos se abrazaron y besaron con mucha pasión, mientras se unían una y otra vez. Él la sintió flaquear y la ayudó un poco sosteniendo sus piernas, al notar que ella podía sujetarse sola de nuevo, volvió a rodearla con sus brazos y continuó embistiendo, saliendo por completo de ella e introduciéndose por completo de forma circular, está acción hizo se ambos gritaran sus nombres con demanda y sintiendo que enloquecerían se aferraron el uno al otro y se besaron con las últimas fuerzas que les quedaba, así se vinieron juntos en la última embestida y de nuevo él, como era de esperarse la lleno por completo.

Se quedaron acariciando sus espaldas y sintiendo los espasmos de la acción carnal, aún fusionados se dieron n beso y el salió lentamente de ella para tumbarse a su lado.

-Sakura ah ah estoy ah ah exhausto ah ah-

-Yo ah ahah también Sasuke-

Sasuke la atrajo a él y le besó la frente, mientras ella lo abrazaba, luego de recuperar el aliento el la vio fijamente.

-Creo que lo mejor es pasar esta noche aquí también y mañana partiremos-

-Si es lo mejor, pero si dormiremos está bien-

-Jajajaja claro que sí, ambos estamos satisfechos y ya tendremos más momentos para hacer el amor en Konoha-

-¡Sasuke! Si lo dices así parecemos dos pervertidos-

-Te amo Sakura y no puedo evitarlo. Es que te ves tan linda así, sonrojada. ¡Te amo con todo mi ser Sakura Uchiha!-

-Yo también te amo Sasuke Uchiha-

-Ahora vamos a bañarnos se verdad-.

Sakura asintió y juntos se sumergieron en las aguas y tras estar relajados se dirigieron a su habitación, en donde descansaron sin reparo alguno, abrazados fuertemente.

Los rayos del sol la hicieron entreabrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue sus ojos negros, esos que tanto amaba. Él sonrió y le dio un delicado beso.

-Por fin despiertas dormilona-.

-Tú me agotaste, así que es tu culpa si dormí tanto-. Sakura infló sus mejillas y luego sonrió al sentir que el la abrazaba.

-Recuerda que ambos nos agotamos amor- Sasuke le susurró de forma tan sexy a Sakura, que la hizo ponerse nerviosa -Bueno ahora vamos a almorzar, que ya partiremos en unas horas-

-¿Almorzar?, No puede ser ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?. Sasuke ¿por qué no me despertaste?-

-Bueno ya son las tres de la tarde y creo que aún se le puede llamar almuerzo, dormimos más de medio día, yo tengo pocos minutos de haber despertado. Y no te desperté porque amo verte dormir, eres tan hermosa.-

-Sasuke, ¿qué haremos? nos atrasamos un día, ¿qué van a pensar? Ay no nono-

-Tranquila ya envié un halcón para informar a Kakashi desde ayer y hoy me llegó una respuesta él, nos dio el día extra, así que llegaremos en la noche-

-Kakashi sensei ya lo sabe, seguro nos molestará, al igual que Sai e Ino, la que nos espera-

-Si esos dos seguro se burlaran de nosotros- Sasuke vio sonrojado hacia la ventana recordando que ellos sabían que ya habían estrenado su casa el día que se suponía debían estar de viaje.-. De pronto se sorprendió al entender que a Kakashi les había dado un día más, no solo era como regalo sino porque ya sabía que habían llegado un día después, ya que él les regaló esa estadía, ya le habían informado.-rayos- Sasuke se golpeó la frente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Creo que esos dos ya fueron con el chisme a Kakashi, por eso…-

-Estuvo de acuerdo en darnos un día más.- Sakura se puso roja y escondió su cara en el pecho de Sasuke.

-Tranquila que los dos enfrentaremos lo que se venga juntos-

-Si amor- Sakura le dio un beso y se acurrucó un poco más sobre el dorso de Sasuke.

El almuerzo fue muy placentero, lo disfrutaron como una feliz pareja y tras despedirse de todos partieron rumbo a Konoha.

En una montaña Sasuke y Sakura divisaron la cuidad que empezaba a dar vistas de progreso y con el viento soplando en sus rostros, se sonrieron.

-Es momento de empezar nuestra vida de casados en Konoha amor-

-Estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado Sakura, el amor de mi vida-

-Me siento muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado y ver tu hermosa mirada y también tu tierna sonrisa-

-Vamos amor-

-Sabes me alegra está de regreso para atender el parto de Karui y Temario, me pregunto si nosotros estaremos así pronto-. Sakura sintió el aliento de Sasuke chocar en su cuello y sus brazos deslizándose por su cintura para terminar sobre sus vientre.

-Amor pronto estaremos esperando a nuestro hijo, después de tantas veces de hacer el amor, creo que en una de ellas ya lo conseguimos o si no tenemos mucho tiempo todavía, no hay prisa-

-¡Sasuke! Otra vez haces que me sonroje, pero es verdad nuestro bebé vendrá cuando sea el momento perfecto y estos padres lo recibirán con mucho amor-

-Claro que si tendrán una madera hermosa que será de las mejores y mucho mejor que yo como padre-

-Sasuke tú también serás un buen padre y muy apuesto también- Sakura puso sus manos sobre las se Ssuke acariciando su vientre.

-Entonces serán muy afortunados de tener a dos grandes padres, inteligentes y apuestos, recuerdo que hicimos una promesa y esa nos llevará a tener un hogar sólido y lleno de amor cómo ambos lo hemos soñado.-

-Así será amor, es nuestra promesa de amor.-

Sakura asintió y se giró para besarse, sin saber que la semilla ya empezaba a crecer…

Continuará…

* * *

 **どうもありがとう ございます!**

 **Su apoyo es especial, esto me motivó a trabajar ahora con jóvenes impartiendo clases de literatura, como profesora titular en Bachillerato, será mi nuevo trabajo y continuaré con mas cursos en la Universidad, sé que me costará más actualizar, pero haré tiempo, así que esperénlos y nos seguimos viendo.**

 **じゃね**

 **Y de nuevo:**

 **明けましておめでとうございます 2018**


	36. Chapter 36

**¡** **誕生日** **おめでとう** **サクラ** **うちは** **!**

 **Felicidades a nuestra querida Sakura Uchiha, este capítulo va dedicado a la esposa más amada. Espero les guste. Gracias por su apoyo!**

 ***Este capítulo trae lemon (como regalo de cumpleaños de Sakura y a quienes lo pidieron constantemente en los inbox, espero lo disfruten XD).**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren, aunque se de una revisión se pasan lamentablemente.**

 **°Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **°Historia cien por ciento de mi propiedad ;)**

 **¡Y sin más a leer!**

* * *

 **MI ÚNICO AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 36**

 **"NUESTRO MATRIMONIO SUMAMENTE FELIZ EN KONOHA"**

Entraron a su residencia tomados de la mano. Sasuke activo las luces y un nudo en la garganta lo acompañaron. La felicidad lo seguía embargando. El amor que sentía por Sakura era su catalizador, por fin podía estar a su lado y apostaba su vida a que los momentos felices serían incontables al lado de Sakura. Estaba junto a ella en el recinto que compartirían como una pareja. Pero su hogar estaba en el corazón de Sakura, ya nada lo alejaba de su bella y amada mujer.

Estaban empezando como un matrimonio joven, por lo que ambos experimentaba todo por primera vez y juntos, que era lo más valioso para ambos. Sus ojos se empañaron y como era de esperarse su amada esposa lo percibió.

-Sasuke, amor- acto seguido Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente.

Sakura sintió como el aura de Sasuke cambiaba, estaba alterado y ya no era por furia y odio, estaba como esas veces que lo sintió en esos días que se volvían a encontrar, pero que obvio por las circunstancias catastróficas y de fragmentación del equipo 7, las dio por simples fantasías, ahora sabía que se trataba de alegría.

-Sakura yo estoy tan feliz a tu lado-. Sasuke la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Sasuke eso me llena como no tienes idea. Yo soy plenamente feliz a tu lado, me haces sentir tan bien, el saber que te gusta estar a mi lado, que estás valorando cada momento no que pasamos juntos para mí, es de lo mejor-

-Yo estoy tan agradecido de sentirme vivo, de estar contigo y saber que esto será para toda la vida-.

-Ay cariño me haces sentir en las nubes-. Sakura se sonrojó y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Bueno y ¿quieres que vayamos a dar nuestro aviso a Kakashi antes de cenar?-

-No te preocupes ya le envié un mensaje, mañana iremos a visitarlo-

-Tienes si que te adelantas a todo-

-Se que estás cansada y hoy quiero que solo estemos los dos-

-Amor, sabes que toda esta semana estaré en casa, me preguntó por qué nos dieron una semana más-

-¿Ya quieres volver al trabajo?-

-No es eso, sabes que me encanta estar a tu lado, solo que se siente extraño-

-Lo se, pero cuando vuelvas al hospital, iré a dejarte y a traerte, se que no necesitas tales cosas, pero mientras este libre permíteme hacerlo, porque aún nos quedan misiones que cumplir y debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos-

-Sabes que me encantan tus atenciones, además muchas enfermeras y pacientes se deleitarán viendo a mi guapo esposo-

-Sakura… sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti- Sasuke se sonrojó pero aún así vio a Sakura fijamente.

-Yo lo sé amor- Sakura trató de no flaquear, y le acarició la mejilla, pero sus piernas estaban como gelatina por las palabras de Sasuke, estaba segura que con solo verlo ya sentía desfallecer, por esos ojos negros imponentes pero llenos de sentimientos solo por ella.

Sakura se preparó y empezó a cocinar, algo improvisado por la hora y su recién llegada. Mientras tanto Sasuke acomodó todo para que Sakura no tuviese que hacer de más. Pronto Sakura lo llamó para cenar y su corazón empezó a galopar.

-Sasuke cariño, ven la cena ya está lista-

-Gracias enseguida voy-. Sasuke dejó todo y salió para verla sentada esperándolo con su bella sonrisa.

Se sentó frente a ella y observó todo con atención, se veía delicioso. Sakura advirtió la mirada de Sakura hacia sus platillos y el nerviosismo la invadió. Parecía una niña espnerado la aprobación por una buena tarea. Jugaba con sus dedos sobre su regazo y bajaba la cabeza esperando que él dijese algo.

Sasuke luego de dar un vistazo clavó su mirada en ella, y sintió su corazón latir y a la vez una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sakura se veía tan linda, y ya sabía que estaba ansiosa. Tomó los palillos y empezó a degustar los alimentos.

-Esta delicioso, tal y como lo imaginé, eres una gran cocinera-

Sakura levantó su mirada y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, Sasuke se inclinó y tomó su mentón para depositarle un beso corto pero tierno, luego la invitó a comer también; así que ella tomó sus palillos y se deleito junto a él. Pasaron conversando de sus compañeros y de lo que se imaginaban que estarían haciendo en esos momentos. Las risas se escuchaban en toda la casa, realmente estaban llenos de alegría y aunque les costaba entrar en contacto confianza por temor de lastimar al otro, siempre más de alguno de los dos sabía cómo hacer que el otro se abriera con todo.

Pasaron los minutos y luego las horas sintiéndose cada vez más cómodos. Tras recoger los platos, Sasuke se ofreció a lavarlos también y Sakura preparó el baño. Para Sasuke.

Sasuke entro a ducharse y con esa agua tibia sintió que se relajaba aún más. Sakura le llevó la toalla, pero él le indicó que se acercara más. Ella sonrió y tocó el agua.

-Sakura entra el agua aún está caliente-

-Pero… Sasu… ke, cariño yo… está bien me enjabonare y entraré, así puedes salir ya-. Sakura se sonrojó por un momento pensó que Sasuke la estaba invitando a entrara junto a él en la tina, pero tratando de no hacérselo saber, dio un giro a sus propias palabras, más se sorprendió con lo que escuchó y el color rojo ocupando todo su rostro fue imposible de evitar.

-Sakura yo te ayudaré a enjabonar tu espalda y luego ambos… tú y yo… entraremos a la tina… al mismo tiempo… ya somos... Tú sabes… somos esposos y esto es normal, supongo, cuando estamos solos- Sasuke la miraba pero estaba sonrojado y ella lo notaba, él no trataba de esconderlo, era directo con lo que deseaba.

-¡Sasuke!-. Sakura cubrió su cara entre sus manos de la vergüenza-es normal, pero aún así, yo… me siento apenada-.

-No te preocupes será solo colaboración de pareja. Te amo con todo mi ser, nuestros cuerpos ya nos pertenecen, disfruto de estar contigo, tocarte y sentirte cerca aunque no sea haciendo el amor-

Sakura dejó salir una lágrima traviesa y luego de limpiarla se despojó de su ropa y empezó a frotarse, Sasuke salió de la tina y le talló la espalda. Ambos estaban sonrojados, más sabían cómo lidiar con esa situación, después de todo ya se habían visto como Dios los trajo al mundo más de una vez. Ella terminó de sacarse el jabón y él la tomó de la mano para entrar juntos en esa agua tibia. Sasuke la atrajo hacia él acomodándose para que estuvieran tranquilos y así permanecieron un buen rato, abrazados, el besando sus hombros y luego su boca, hasta que el agua amenazaba con enfriarse por completo.

Nuevamente Sasuke se paró llevando a Sakura con él y salieron de la tina. Se envolvieron en las batas y se dirigieron a su habitación.

No dijeron nada pero sus miradas y besos los acompañaron en lugar de las palabras, típico de ellos. Sasuke recostó a Sakura delicadamente en la cama y la bata cedió en su escote dejando sus montículos a la vista de su esposo. Él no lo dudo y se dirigió a ellos depositando besos hasta llegar a su mentón, la sentía temblar y el estaba en las misma condiciones, "por Dios cuanto me gusta estar con mi bella mujer" pensó rápidamente al verla tan bella con sus cabellos mojados esparcidos por la cama. Luego de un suspiro acomodo sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de Sakura abrazándola fuertemente y ella lo imito rodeándolo en el cuello, luego se dirigió a sus labios y los saboreó a más no poder, el aire empezaba a faltarles más eso no los detenía, ante los movimientos el atado de la bata de Sasuke se zafó y agradeció por tal hecho, pues en menos de lo que pudo esperar quedó completamente desnudo. Poco a poco fue levantando a Sakura y la sentó sobre él sin dejar de besarla, ella subió sus manos a las mejillas de su esposo y lo acariciaba mientras los besos eran más intensos.

El cuerpo de Sakura aun quedaba semidesnudo, pues su bata quedaba sostenida sobre sus brazos, mientras que él sentía la piel de su esposa rozar una y otra vez, y cuando entreabrió sus ojos lo vio iluminado, se ruborizó, al sentir algo más que la rozaba. Sasuke lo advirtió y al recuperar oxígeno, la vio con una sonrisa pícara, que ella advirtió como inicio de otro idilio de amor. Sasuke termino de deslizara la bata de su amada y la atrajo a el nuevamente, ella se aferró a su espalda y al contacto de sus montículos con el dorso de su pelinegro se percató que se erguían avisando que estaban en una situación ya muy apasionada y más aún, cuando lo sí tío palpitar en su barriga.

Sasuke estaba ya embriagado y la elevó para facilitar su intromisión, ella se aferró aun más a su espalda y se dejó caer lentamente sobre el miembro de Sasuke.

-Ahhhhh- el primer gemido fuerte de ambos se escuchó por toda la habitación y se quedaron así fusionados completamente. Sakura lo sentía tan profundo que le era inevitable empezar a sentir que enloquecería. Sasuke al sentirse tan apretado tuvo que dar un pequeño movimiento, preocupado por ser muy brusco al estar tan adentro de ella, peromás bien fue el indicador de que ella lo recibiría sin dolor. Observó su rostro delicado lleno de sudor y con me honestamente por todos lados, sin señal de molestia alguna así que tras verse fijamente comprendió que ya podían empezar a disfrutar de la pasión desenfrenada.

Sasuke retrocedió un poco y la invadió nuevamente, ella no tardó en elevarse y ayudar con las penetraciones, realmente ambos se sentían extasiados y llenos de energía. El vaivén de caderas y el sonido a cortocircuito eran sumamente fuertes. Sasuke la tomó fuerte de la cintura y los movimientos eran cada vez más profundos si ya eso era posible, mientras Sakura lo abrazaba más fuerte del cuello para apoyarse en las cabalgatas. Sasuke bajó hasta los glúteos de Sakura, acariciándolos tiernamente, para penetrar más despacio. Sakura empezó a dar movimientos circulares, de forma innata, como si su cuerpo supiera que así se satisficieran más, haciendo que Sasuke pusiera firmes sus manos ayudando los movimientos y así las estocadas dieron sumamente fuertes.

-¡Sakura ahhh!-

-¡Sa…sa…suke!-

-Sakura voy a-

-Yo también-

-Lo haremos juntos, siempre estamos conectados en todo ahhhh-

Sakura hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y Sasuke subió sus manos a la espalda de Sakura para abrazarla con posesión y ella en su cuello al tiempo que se besaron apasionadamenate.

-¡Sakura/Sasuke!-

Ambos estaban muy agotados y tras sonreír Sasuke la recostó poco a poco sin salir de ella y empezaron nuevamente con su desenfrenada noche de regreso en Konoha. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y tras aferrar sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke, lograron más profundidad. Debían aceptar que esa posición era su favorita. Por sentirse más cerca y tras unas últimas embestidas ambos llegaron nuevamente al clímax. Sus cuerpos estaban sumamente sudados y aún se recuperaba de los últimos espasmos. Sasuke dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ella sin soltarla y ella lo acariciaba también. Luego ya con la respiración acompasada, se empezaron a separar.

Sasuke se giro a un lado con su mano debajo de la cabeza de Sakura y la subió a su pecho, la besó con pasión y la abrazó más. Empezaron a dormirse y la noche los abrazó dando la bienvenida a su nueva vida se esposos.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz y un poco de frío, por lo que abrió sus ojos con parsimonia, quedándose extasiado al verla tan cerca de su rostro, con su respiración y cabellos le rozaba y notó que aún estaban desnudos, estaban exhaustos y ya no se molestan en taparse. Sonriendo la besó haciendo que sus hermosos ojos se abrieran lentamente. Sakura lo vio sonriendo y con su mirada fija y llena de brillo que ella amaba porque le indicaba que estaba feliz y le correspondió el beso de la misma manera.

Estaba en la faena de sus labios cuando Sakura sintió frío en su espalda y notó que estaban desnudos por lo que el sonrojo se asomó y el estuvo atento a taparlos.

-Gracias amor, te iba un poco de frío, aunque no es mucho porque estando…-

-Juntos nos damos calor, pero es verdad si seguimos sin taparnos pueden venir, mira que dejamos la ventana abierta y no quiero que nadie mire a mi amada esposa-

-Amor cuando dices esas cosas haces que vea lo celoso que puedes ser -

-Claro que soy celoso, tu eres hermosa en todo, solo yo tengo el privilegio de verte así-

-Sasuke suenas posesivo-

-Claro con una esposa hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, debo estar orgulloso y cuidarte-

-Sasuke, gracias amor, pero ya sabes que soy solo tuya y te amaré siempre, además también debo cuidarte, eres tan apuesto, inteligente y fuerte, muchas mujeres lo notan y yo…-

-No debes preocuparte yo soy exclusivamente tuyo, nunca he amado a nadie y como a ti. Siempre he sido y seré tuyo, vamos ambos somos exclusivamente uno del otro. Nuestro amor es tan fuerte, que cree aún más-

-Lo se amor, pero me gusta escucharte decirlo cuando estamos solos, de lo contrario nuestras miradas lo confirman-

Tras unas sonrisas y más besos, se levantaron. Sasuke entro primero al baño y empezó a cepillarse, luego llegó Sakura y al colocarse a su lado se vieron sonrojados recordando lo vivido y acostumbrándose a compartir todo. Claro, empezaban a notar que recobrar la compostura era ya más fácil.

Desayunaron de forma amena, algo preparado por Sasuke, pues el estableció que debería ayudarla en las tareas de la casa. Conversaban de todo un poco y por momentos se quedan viéndose fijamente asimilando que ya podían disfrutar de todo en pareja. Los roces al gimnasio al tomar las cosas les arrancaba una sonrisa. Decidieron que irían a visitar a los Haruno, pues ahora que Sakura ya tenía su hogar y quien la cuidara se irían a su tan ansiado viaje por el mundo. Solo regresarían por algo importante. Además, Kakashi les había dado una semana de descanso para que disfrutarán de las delicias del matrimonio, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la pareja y a Sasuke provocarle un tic nervioso por lo que su ex sensei y ahora Hokage pudiera estar imaginándose de su vida matrimonial.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta y al abrirla se sorprendieron al ver a Kakashi, les brindo una mirada tierna y tomó la invitación de entrar a la nueva residencia Uchiha. Tomó asiento y Sakura le sirvió té, y se sentó junto a Sasuke.

Kakashi estaba conmovidos de verlos felices juntos, por fin. Era un privilegio estar ante uno de los matrimonios más felices de Konoha. Lo percibía en la mirada de sus chicos.

-Felicidades Sasuke y Sakura, se ven tan felices juntos, yo sabía ir algún día ustedes podrían estar así llenos de alegría, los conozco desde niños y fui testigo de muchas señales de verdadero amor entre ustedes. Sasuke y Sakura son el testimonio del verdadero amor, ahora solo deseo con todo mi corazón ver a sus hijos porque estoy seguro que serán muy lindos y fuertes, ya que sus padres son mis alumnos fuertes y apuestos. Será n privilegio para su mentor ver a sus descendientes-

-Gracias Kakashi- Sasuke atrajo a Sakura para abrazarla, pues ella ya estaba llorando de la felicidad y eso enterneció aún más a Kakashi.

La conversación avanzó y el Hokage dijo debía retirarse pues le había prometido a Gai que pasaría con el la tarde. Se despidieron y salieron en busca de sus padres.

Al llegar a la residencia Haruno, Kizashi no dejaba de abrazar y llorar al ver a su querida hija. Mebuki admiraba lo radiante y aún más hermosa que se veía. Todo era un cuadro de una familia feliz. Los invitaron a pasar la noche en su casa como despedida y Sasuke aceptó gustoso, ya que era la despedida de sus suegros, quienes le habían confiado a su tesoro más preciado. La que había sido la habitación de Sakura ahora era el recinto de recibimiento de su matrimonio. Como era de esperarse por respeto se limitarían a dormir, además que estaba muy cansados por tanta actividad amorosa que ya había tenido.

Sasuke fue el primero en entrar a la cama y esperó ansioso a su esposa. Ella tras acomodarse su ropa de dormir acompañó a su esposo. Se acurrucó en su pecho y lo abrazo tiernamente, sintiendo como él la acercaba más y suspiraba en su cabeza. Estaba tan feliz de demostrar su amor, que parecían estar más enamorados que nunca.

Lentamente fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la habitación Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó observando a Sasuke detenidamente, estaba tan tranquilo y bello, se sería la mujer más dichosa por contemplarlo de esa manera y estará su lado en esos momentos de alegría. Sasuke siempre fue suyo y eso la hacía sentirse mucho más feliz de lo que hubiese imaginado. Siempre unidos y ahora más que nunca, lo tenía exclusivamente solo para ella. De verdad su felicidad era la recompensa por haberlo dado todo y arriesgado todo por su amor, porque gracias a ello descubrió que su amor era genuino y puro.

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por lo que él la besó tiernamente en la frente.

-Gracias Sakura por regalarme tanta felicidad, te amo y es una dicha despertar a tu lado. Saber que eres mía y que te tendré por el resto de mi vida. Tenerte cerca y pensar en ti con tanta libertad-

-Sasuke yo me siento igual, te amor tanto, gracias amor por ser mío- Sakura se lanzó a abrazarlo y él gustosos la apretó más.

Llegó el momento de la despedida de los Haruno y Kizashi no dejaba de llorar, al igual que Sakura. Pues ese viaje sería muy largo. Aunque ella sabía que sus padres se lo merecían los extrañaría mucho.

-Hija te voy a extrañar, pero se que esas en buenas manos. Hija de amamos con todo nuestro corazón.-

-Así es querida, sabes que estaremos siempre para ti. Puedes contar con nosotros cuando sea necesario, aunque sabemos que ahora nuestro hijo Sasuke te cuidará muy bien, sin contar que tú te sabes defender muy bien-

-Papá, mamá yo los amo tanto y les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, los voy a extrañar.-

-Sasuke, hijo te confiamos a nuestra niña, cuídala muy bien y ya saben cuándo hayan noticias de bebés, no duden en informarnos inmediatamente, vendremos a ver a nuestros nietos. Ya me los imagino serán hermosos ustedes son tan atractivos que sus hijos serán unas linduras y claro sus abuela también son muy guapos jajajajaja-

-Gracias papá por confiar en mí, cuidaré a mi amada esposa con todo lo que tengo y me esforzaré por hacerla feliz. Y claro que les informaremos cuando vengan los frutos se nuestro amor-

-Eso me gusta hijo, ahora buena suerte y sean muy felices-

-Gracias mamá-

Los Haruno les dieron un fuerte abrazo y partieron muy felices. Sakura y Sasuke movían sus manos hasta que desaparecieron, luego Sasuke limpio las lágrimas de Sakura y la abrazó mientras volvían a su hogar.

-Sasuke gracias por estar conmigo, está es la nueva vida que empezamos y realmente me siento muy feliz-

-Lo se tendremos mucho tiempo para será aún más felices-

-Ya vendrán los niños también, creo que tendremos un pequeño bebé que nos alegrará aún más la vida-

-Si es verdad, pero mientras tanto disfrutemos de esta solo los dos-

-Sasuke eres un pillo-

-Es que tenerte solo para mí es maravilloso-

-Si se a que te refieres, hasta que lleguen nuestros hijos solo seremos tú y yo-

-Lo ves también quieres estará disfrutando de nuestro tiempo a solas, aunque cuando vengan nuestros hijos tendremos momentos así en nuestros momentos a solas, me sentiría apenado que vieran mi lado… tú ya sabes el que solo tú conoces-

-Amor eres tan especial-

Sakura lo beso y entere risas y besos caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a los lugares más concurridos y solo se limitaron a sonreír sonrojados tomados de la mano.

Los aldeanos al verlos pasar sonreían, por tal escena, Sasuke y Sakura reflejaban la felicidad de un nuevo matrimonio sumamente feliz en Konoha.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡** **誕生日** **おめでとう** **サクラ** **うちは** **!**

 **Por todo su apoyo, perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero impartir clase me esta consumiendo. Trataré de subir los próximos más seguido y ya saben lo hago con mucho amor, espero les haya gustado y a celebrar el cumpleaños de la esposa más linda Sakura Uchiha. La amamos todos los SasuSaku 3**

 **じゃね**

 **Y de nuevo:**

 **¡** **誕生日** **おめでとう** **サクラ** **うちは** **!**


End file.
